Mémoires Magnifiques d'une Magicienne
by Docteur Citrouille
Summary: Ses ASPIC en poche, Polly McBee va devoir affronter un avenir bien mouvementé! La vie, c'est comme les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue: on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber... Tome 3 de la Trilogie Poufsouffle
1. Chapter 1

**Mémoires Magnifiques d'une Magicienne**

 **Auteur:** Docteur Citrouille

 **Gere:** Humour - Romance - Drame

 **Rating:** Général

 **Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, les Swann sont à AppleCherry Pie, les autres sont à moi!

 **Résumé:** Ses ASPIC en poche, Polly McBee va devoir affronter un avenir bien mouvementé! La vie, c'est comme les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue: on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber...

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Le Hibou Fringant**

31 juillet 1991 - Londres

 _Toc – toc – toc_

J'ouvris un œil et fixai la porte de ma chambre, encore ensommeillée. Sans doute avais-je rêvé. Je bâillai et me retournai, tout en tirant mes couvertures jusqu'au menton.

 _Toc – toc – toc_

\- Polly ? fit une voix embarrassée derrière la porte. Chérie, il faut vous lever, il va être onze heures.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me redressai sur mon lit, assommant au passage Charlie Weasley, encore endormi à mes côtés.

\- Oui maman ! criai-je. On se lève !

\- 'Eskisspass ? marmonna Charlie. C'était pas moi, c'était le gobelin...

\- Calme-toi, ce n'est rien, le rassurai je, tout en me débattant avec mes couvertures.

\- Polly ?

Comme pris en faute, Charlie voulut sortir du lit, mais ne réussit qu'à s'emmêler dans les draps et s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Craignant qu'il ne se soit fait mal dans sa chute, je me levai et allumai les lumières. Aveuglé, il grogna et planqua sa tête sous l'oreiller.

\- Allez debout ! m'exclamai-je en cherchant ma paire de chaussettes. On est en retard.

\- C'est les vacances, l'entendis-je râler. On n'est pas censés être en retard.

\- J'ai réservé une table pour midi au _Hibou Fringant_ , alors si... Ah ah ! lançai-je triomphante en récupérant la chaussette manquante sous mon lit.

Mon petit ami se hissa péniblement sur mon lit et me regarda m'affairer dans mon armoire.

\- Tu étais vraiment obligée de réserver si tôt? maugréa-t-il.

\- Oui, répondis-je en mettant la main sur un tee-shirt propre. Tu feras l'impasse sur le petit-déjeuner, voilà tout ! Sois gentil d'ouvrir les rideaux et d'aérer un peu la chambre d'accord ?

\- Oui, maman, grogna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Je le regardai, allongé sur mon lit trop petit pour nous deux, secouai la tête et sortis prendre ma douche.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, je laçai mes chaussures dans la cuisine. Charlie gardait les yeux résolument baissés au sol, sentant le regard brûlant de mon père sur sa nuque.

Papa désapprouvait totalement qu'un garçon passe la nuit dans ma chambre – et pire, dans _mon_ lit. Maman lui avait bien lancé un regard noir en lui demandant de bien vouloir s'occuper de ses boursoufs, et papa ne décolérait pas depuis.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda papa d'une voix un peu trop forte.

\- Très bien, papa, merci, rétorquai-je, nullement gênée. On a même dormi toute la nuit, si ça t'intéresse.

Les oreilles de Charlie prirent une belle teinte pivoine.

\- Laisse-le tranquille à la fin ! rouspéta maman.

Papa lui lança un regard furibond et préféra se resservir d'une nouvelle tasse de café. Ma mère secoua la tête, mi-amusée, mi-agacée.

\- Soyez sages, tous les deux ! finit-elle par dire. Et passez une bonne journée !

\- Merci Mrs McBee, marmonna Charlie.

\- A ce soir ! dis-je en glissant ma main dans celle de Charlie.

J'ouvris la porte et sortis, trainant mon Gryffondor derrière moi.

\- Je ne survivrai pas au week-end, soupira-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si, ça va bien se passer, le rassurai-je en agitant ma baguette.

\- Non Polly... Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ton père est à deux doigts de m'étrangler et de donner mes restes à manger à un dragon...

\- Mais non ! Il faut juste qu'il s'adapte à la situation. Ah ! Voici ce maudit bus.

Nous arrivâmes en seul morceau devant le Chaudron Baveur. Nous entrâmes dans le pub sorcier, rempli à cette heure de la journée. Une fois devant le mur, je laissai le soin à Charlie de tapoter les briques, qui s'écartèrent pour former une arcade.

Le soleil brillait sur les devantures des magasins vendant chaudrons, télescopes, plumes, potions et autres fourbis magiques.

Je me sentais un peu nostalgique: pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne ferais pas mes achats scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse pour Poudlard. Charlie pensa la même chose que moi : il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire et serra plus fort ma main.

Nous passâmes devant la boutique de Quidditch – du coin de l'œil, je vis que le Nimbus 2000 était enfin exposé – et devant Fleury & Bott, avant que le restaurant ne soit en vue. Je salivai déjà en songeant à l'excellent hamburger que j'allais me faire une joie de déguster, mais mon appétit s'envola à l'instant où je vis qui se tenait devant les portes, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Je me tournai vers Charlie, furibonde :

\- Tu lui as dit qu'on venait ici ce midi ?

Charlie fit mine de me pas m'avoir entendue et chassa une poussière de son bras.

\- Charlie... grondai-je.

\- Il se pourrait que je lui en aie touché un mot ou deux...finit-il par dire.

\- _Il se pourrait_? m'étouffai-je, hors de moi.

William Swann nous fit un large signe de la main.

\- Les Pochar ! Quelle surprise de vous trouver ici !

\- Tu parles d'une surprise, grommelai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Polly... soupira Charlie.

Swann haussa les épaules.

\- J'accompagne ma sœur faire ses achats à Poudlard, expliqua-t-il. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas interdit non ?

\- Je ne vois Abby nulle part pourtant... dit Charlie en regardant autour de lui.

\- Oh, tu la connais, ricana Swann. Elle est en train de dévaliser Fleury & Bott.

La seconde d'après, les deux garçons se jetaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'enlaçaient à force de grandes tapes dans le dos. Désabusée, je m'écartai d'eux pour consulter le tableau des menus, que je connaissais par cœur.

Je n'avais pas signé pour adopter William Swann dans mon couple, mais apparemment ce dernier avait décidé que si... tout pour m'embêter celui-là!

Prenant sur moi, je me tournai vers ce dernier et lui proposai de se joindre à nous, pour le déjeuner – incluant sa famille s'il le souhaitait.

Les lèvres du Gryffondor se levèrent furtivement, se demandant sans doute jusqu'où il pouvait me pousser à bout.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, Popo, mais je ne vais pas t'imposer ma présence plus longtemps. Vous avez sans doute des tas de choses bien dégoulinantes de guimauve à vous dire tous les deux, et je ne tiens pas à les entendre. À plus tard, les Pochar !

Il nous fit un joyeux signe de la main et disparut dans la foule, les mains dans les poches.

\- Vraiment Polly ? me demanda Charlie en se tournant vers moi, étonné. Tu aurais accepté que Will déjeune avec nous ?

\- Oui. Tu vois un peu le sacrifice que je fais par amour pour toi ?

Le _Hibou Fringant_ était mon restaurant préféré. Il ne payait pas de mine, mais il n'était pas cher et leurs hamburgers faits maison étaient délicieux. Fidèle à moi-même, je pris leur fameux triple avec double ration de frites et me frottai les mains quand le serveur apporta mon assiette.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas être malade ? s'inquiéta Charlie.

\- Mais non, le rassurai-je. Bon appétit !

Petit joueur, Charlie avait opté pour un classique tomate-salade-oignon-mayo. Cependant, il ne se jeta pas dessus comme je le fis, tripotant nerveusement sa serviette. Je reposai mon hamburger entamé et le regardai :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Ça ne te plait pas ?

Il sembla hésiter longuement avant de me demander :

\- Tu es vraiment obligée d'aller en Bretagne ?

\- Oui, Charlie, je suis obligée, répondis-je le plus doucement possible. Et je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils avaient un excellent réseau de Cheminette et qu'ils ont des hiboux express. Je te promets de faire un effort pour t'écrire au moins une fois par semaine. Estime-toi heureux : c'est plus que ce que j'ai promis à mes parents !

\- Et après tes études ?

\- Je rentrerai en Angleterre, sans doute... Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

\- Tu... Tu ne préfèrerais pas venir vivre avec moi en Roumanie ? Après ?

La Roumanie?

Éberluée, je dévisageai un Charlie mal à l'aise. À vrai dire, je n'avais jamais vraiment songé à « l'après l'Université ». Enfin, si, je m'étais imaginé que je rentrerais à la maison après... Mais derrière la demande apparemment anodine de Charlie se cachait une autre question que je devinais sans mal : accepteras-tu de me rejoindre pour fonder un foyer avec moi à l'avenir?

Or, sur notre avenir, j'en connaissais un rayon...

\- D'accord.

Ma réponse eut l'air de le surprendre : il me dévisagea les yeux ronds.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es prête à quitter ta famille et l'Angleterre pour moi ?

\- Oui. Je ne dis pas que ce sera simple et mes parents auront certainement quelque chose à dire, mais je t'aime et je suis prête à te suivre au bout du monde s'il le faut.

Tout sourire, Charlie tendit sa main pour prendre la mienne.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à déambuler sur le Chemin de Traverse. Bien sûr, notre amour commun pour le Noble Sport nous fit faire une longue halte devant le magasin de Quidditch, et nous soupirâmes d'envie devant cette merveille de Nimbus 2000.

Au bout de vingt minutes, je m'arrachai à la contemplation du balai, traînant derrière moi Charlie.

\- Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? Une glace chez Fortarôme, ça te dit ?

\- Polly, on vient à peine de sortir de table!

\- Je n'ai pas eu ma dose de sucres ! me défendis-je. Allez, s'il te plaît !

\- On ira après ! J'aimerais d'abord aller faire un tour à la Ménagerie Magique pour voir ce qu'ils proposent comme hiboux longue distance.

Dans la boutique cependant, nous croisâmes Hagrid. Celui-ci se tenait voûté pour ne pas s'assommer au plafond et se mouchait le nez dans un grand mouchoir à pois.

\- Bonjour Hagrid ! lança joyeusement Charlie. Que faites-vous ?

\- Je cherche un cadeau, expliqua-t-il. Que me conseillez-vous ? Un hibou ou un... atcha ! un chat ?

Je regardai l'horrible chat orange aux pattes arquées et d'une laideur incroyable qui me fixait de ses petits yeux plissés.

\- Un hibou, décidai-je. C'est mieux.

\- Pourquoi pas celui-ci ? proposa Charlie en désignant un hibou aux plumes blanches.

Hagrid gratouilla la tête de l'oiseau, songeur :

\- Va pour celle-ci !

Le marchand s'empressa d'enfermer le harfang des neiges – comme me le précisa Charlie à l'oreille – dans une cage et attendit le paiement de Hagrid.

Content de son achat, le géant nous remercia vivement et donna une tape à l'épaule de mon petit ami, le propulsant vers une cage remplie de Nifleurs.

\- Aucun problème, réussit à dire Charlie dans un souffle.

Hagrid ressortit de la boutique, emportant avec lui la chouette.

Charlie ne trouva rien et nous sortîmes à notre tour, sous le soleil. Je réussis à l'entrainer jusqu'au glacier de Fortarôme et commandai une coupe à partager à deux.

Nous devisions sur la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch (l'Écosse avait été battue par le Canada deux cent soixante-dix à deux cent quarante lors de la dernière finale), quand j'eus la surprise d'apercevoir le professeur Quirrell dans la foule.

\- Professeur ! Professeur !

Je me levai pour aller à sa rencontre, et il eut l'air surpris de me voir.

Quirrell avait été mon professeur d'Étude des Moldus, lors de ma sixième année. À l'époque, il avait été un de mes enseignants préférés, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de partir faire le tour du monde.

Il avait énormément changé : il flottait dans sa robe de sorcier et avait le teint presque maladif. Ses paupières étaient agitées de tics et il semblait fuir mon regard.

Mais le plus étrange était sans doute le turban violet qu'il portait sur sa tête.

\- M... Miss McBee ! s'exclama-t-il. Je... je suis content de v-v-vous voir !

\- Moi aussi ! Je vous croyais encore en voyage !

\- Je suis r-r-revenu il y a deux mois. Je ret-t-tourne à Poudlard en septembre.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Le p-p-professeur D-D-Dumbledore m'a proposé d'enseigner les D-d-défenses contre les F-f-force du M-m-mal.

\- Vraiment ? répétai-je, surprise.

\- Oui. J'ai été ra-v-v-vi de vous revoir miss M-M-McBee, mais j'ai un...euh...rendez-vous.

\- Oh ! Alors bonne journée professeur !

\- À v-v-vous aussi !

Il poursuivit son chemin, bousculant une sorcière portant des ailes de chauve-souris sur un plateau, qui se renversa sur le chemin.

\- Vraiment bizarre, murmurai-je en rejoignant Charlie.

\- Il l'était déjà à Poudlard, chérie, me corrigea Charlie en grattant le fond de la coupe avec sa cuillère.

\- Pire que d'habitude, je voulais dire. Je me demande ce qu'il a pris à Dumbledore de le nommer au poste de Défense... Il doit vraiment y avoir une pénurie de prof[jh33] , ce n'est pas possible !

22 août 1991 – Caisteal Maethan

Quelques jours avant mon départ pour la France, Grand-Mère McBee rendit l'âme dans son lit.

J'allai à son enterrement, indécise sur mes sentiments face à sa mort : elle avait été cette grand-mère un peu étrange qui avait la mauvaise manie de lire dans les pensées des gens (ce qui m'avait valu d'épouvantables maux de tête à la sortie des réunions familiales). Mais elle avait été aussi ma Mémé McBee, celle qui nous accueillait tous les étés au Caisteal moi et mon cousin, et qui nous avait toujours autorisés à jouer à cache-cache dans l'immense demeure.

La cérémonie fut très brève, et elle fut inhumée auprès de son premier fils Hamish, frère ainé de mon père.

C'était une agréable journée d'été et tous les invités déjeunaient sous le grand chêne. Je saluai le professeur McGonagall qui s'était déplacée, mais pris soin d'éviter les Buchanan mère et fils .

\- Polly, as-tu vu ton grand-père ? me demanda maman alors que je dévorais ma troisième part de quiche au fromage.

\- Je crois qu'il est à l'intérieur.

\- Veux-tu bien aller lui tenir compagnie et lui apporter cette assiette ? Il n'a rien mangé depuis ce matin...

Je rentrai dans la grande demeure et furetai dans chaque pièce. Je trouvai mon grand-père à la bibliothèque, seul dans son large fauteuil faisant face à la cheminée et sirotant un whisky.

Je déposai l'assiette sur le guéridon et m'assit sur le fauteuil lui faisant face.

\- Comment vais-je faire sans elle ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je doucement.

Il posa son verre et se gratta la barbe.

\- Tu sais... c'était elle qui souhaitait que tu hérites du Caisteal après nous. Elle disait que tu avais la tête sur les épaules. Elle croyait en toi.

\- Grand-père, je ne veux pas te succéder, soupirai-je. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Il n'y a personne d'autre.

\- C'est faux : il y a Domhnall, rétorquai-je. Et il est tout à fait capable de te succéder. Il a fait une école de droit à l'Université d'Édimbourg !

\- Une école moldue !

\- Et alors ? Il s'y connaît beaucoup mieux que moi en termes de législation et d'administration !

\- C'est un cracmol !

\- Il a du cœur, c'est tout ce qui compte !

Grand-Père se rencogna à son fauteuil boudant férocement. Déçue par son air têtu, je me levai :

\- Parle avec Domhnall. Tu verras que c'est lui aussi un McBee.

Je sortis de la bibliothèque avec l'espoir que mes paroles aient un impact sur lui. J'eus alors la surprise de voir ma tante Julilla derrière la porte. Aucun doute qu'elle avait écouté toute la conversation.

Au lieu de m'en offusquer, je lui souris. Elle me caressa alors la joue et me murmura un « merci » qui m'alla droit au cœur.

1er septembre 1991 – Hall 7 1/3, King's Cross, Londres

Mon sac à dos à l'épaule, ma malle à mes pieds et mes yeux remplis de larmes, je faisais mes adieux à ma famille pour commencer une nouvelle aventure, loin du sol anglais.

Mes parents avaient laissé le soin de me consoler à Charlie - venu lui aussi me faire ses adieux. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras et me berçait, sa main dans ma chevelure, me murmurant des paroles tendres aux creux de l'oreille.

En cet instant précis, je me maudissais d'avoir eu l'idée géniale de partir poursuivre mes études dans un pays inconnu.

\- Trois ans, me dit Charlie, ce ne sera pas long ! Tu seras vite de retour.

Il me présenta un mouchoir, ayant usé tout mon paquet, et je me mouchai sans grâce.

\- Allez Polly, dit Papi Moustache, il est l'heure d'y aller ou tu vas rater... comment on dit ? Ta cheminette ?

J'émis une espèce de rire étranglé. Mon papi allait énormément me manquer. Mais il me redonna du courage, et je replaçai mon écharpe autour de mon cou, avant de redresser mes épaules.

\- Je vous envoie un hibou quand j'arrive, leur promis-je. Et...

\- POLLY MCBEE ! hurla une voix au loin. METS UN PIED DANS CETTE CHEMINÉE ET TU AURAS AFFAIRE À MOI !

\- Mais que...

Une tornade rose s'abattit sur moi et je manquai de tomber à la renverse.

\- T...Tonks ? réussis-je à articuler. Tu m'étouffes !

\- Tant mieux ! Tu allais partir sans me dire au revoir !

\- Je ne savais même pas que tu venais ! me défendis-je.

Elle recula de deux pas et écrasa les pieds de Charlie qui grimaça. Je voyais bien qu'elle luttait elle aussi contre les larmes.

\- Rose et les Nullos n'ont pas pu se déplacer, mais on t'a écrit un petit mot.

Elle me tendit une enveloppe et me fit promettre de la lire quand je serais arrivée.

\- Je te le jure.

\- Polly, c'est l'heure, annonça papa en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je rangeai ma lettre dans ma poche. J'étreignis mes parents et mon papi, serrai fort dans mes bras Tonks en lui demandant d'être prudente et embrassai une dernière fois Charlie.

\- Fais un bon voyage, me dit-il. Je t'aime.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, je pris ma valise et rejoignis la queue pour la Cheminée numéro vingt en direction de l'Université de Bretagne.

Je me retournai pour les apercevoir encore une fois me faire des signes de la main. Je tendis mon billet au contrôleur, entre deux reniflements.

\- Allez-y, miss, dit-il en me désignant la Cheminée. Et gardez bien près de vous votre valise.

Une fois au centre de l'âtre, il me tendit un petit pot et je pris une pincée de poudre. Je m'exclamai alors :

\- Université de Bretagne !

* * *

 **Et c'est parti pour le Tome 3! Autant vous prévenir à l'avance: celui ci sera plus court que les deux premiers... Il s'étalera pour commencer sur les années 1991 à 1998, et le reste... spoiler!**

 **Je change la date de parution des chapitres, qui se fera désormais un lundi sur deux! Le chapitre 2 sera donc mis en ligne le 13 février.**

 **J'espère que cet petit introduction vous a plu!**

 **A très bientôt!**

 **Citrouille**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 – L'Université de Bretagne**

1er septembre 1991 – Université de Bretagne, forêt de Paimpont, France

Je trébuchai à l'arrivée et m'écrasai lourdement au sol. Il y eut quelques rires moqueurs, et je me relevai aussitôt, les joues rouges.

J'avais atterri dans une espèce de centre des visiteurs. Des étudiants venant du monde entier se côtoyaient. Un peu indécise sur ce que je devais faire, j'empoignai ma valise et fis quelques pas. Aussitôt, une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blonde s'approcha de moi, une poignée de parchemins à la main.

\- _Guten Tag !_ Je m'appelle Adriane. _Du bist neue ?_

\- Euh... oui ?

\- _Ihren Namen ?_

\- Quoi ? Ah, mon nom ! Polly McBee.

La fille chercha mon nom dans sa fiche, se parlant à elle même. Quand elle me trouva, elle eut un sourire triomphant, sortit sa baguette magique, et fit apparaître mon dossier.

\- _Gut !_ Tu es en première année d'histoire, _richtig ? Wilkommen ! So_ , ton dortoir se situe à ta droite en sortant d'ici. De toute façon, tu n'auras qu'à suivre le mouvement, tout le monde va au même endroit. Tu es la chambre A203. _Du hast eine_ présentation demain matin, à 9h30, dans l'amphithéâtre du Chêne de Merlin. Tiens, un plan du site, ça peut toujours aider ! Tu recevras ton emploi du temps demain par hibou. _Fragen ?_

\- Euh... non, je ne crois pas.

\- Alors, bonne journée !

La fille me quitta pour accueillir un nouvel étudiant. Encore plus paumée qu'à l'arrivée, je suivis néanmoins ses conseils et sortis du bâtiment.

Je me retrouvai alors dans une magnifique forêt enchantée. Des chênes centenaires, des hêtres, des châtaigniers semblaient toucher le ciel. Des étudiants venaient de tous les côtés, accompagnant parfois un professeur. Je vis aussi quelques centaures discuter entre eux, une nuée de fées aux ailes étincelantes et des farfadets.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Poudlard !

Je repris ma marche, trainant ma valise derrière moi, et suivit le courant des autres élèves.

J'arrivai enfin devant un long bâtiment de pierre blanche en bordure de foret à droite, et un large étang à gauche. Le plan indiquait que l'édifice était le dortoir des premières années. J'entrai : une atmosphère joyeuse m'accueillit, où tout le monde faisait connaissance. Je me frayai un chemin parmi eux, cherchant le dortoir A203.

Il se situait au deuxième étage du « logis principal » et sur la porte était collé un parchemin avec noté : « McBee, Polly – Park, Min Hee ».

Une colocataire ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je priai pour qu'elle soit gentille à l'image de Tonks et Rose. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je poussai la porte.

Il s'agissait d'une grande chambre spacieuse, comprenant deux lits, deux armoires et deux bureaux.

La partie du fond était déjà décorée par l'autre fille, et je posai ma valise sur mon lit, à l'affut du moindre bruit dans le couloir, partagée entre l'espoir et la crainte d'apercevoir ma colocataire. La première chose que je fis, ce fut d'accrocher l'écusson de Poudlard sur le mur et la bannière des Poufsouffles, puis je laissai s'échapper ma peluche en forme de Vif d'Or et posai sur la commode les photos de mes parents, de mes amis et celle de Charlie.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que je l'avais quitté et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

\- _Annyeonghaseyo ! Nai ireumeun MinHee ibnida !_ (1)

Je sursautai et me retournai : au pas de la porte se tenait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage rond.

\- Salut ? répondis-je, timidement.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant que son visage ne s'éclaire : elle prit sa baguette magique qu'elle avait coincée derrière son oreille et la pointa sur son visage, tout en prononçant une formule magique que je ne compris pas.

\- C'est mieux là, non ? dit-elle dans un anglais irréprochable. J'oublie toujours de me jeter un sort de traduction. Je m'appelle Min Hee, et tu dois être Polly, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, dis-je, soulagée. Je suis la filière Histoire de la Magie, et toi ?

\- Lettre et Civilisations des Êtres aquatiques, dit-elle. D'où viens-tu ?

\- Poudlard, en Écosse. Et toi ?

Min Hee était coréenne et avait suivi ses études au Japon, à l'école de magie de Mahoutokoro. Et moi qui me plaignais d'être loin de l'Angleterre !

Elle était arrivée la veille (et m'avoua qu'elle avait attendu avec beaucoup de hâte mon arrivée) et me proposa de faire le tour de l'Université.

Nous visitâmes ainsi le réfectoire – qui n'avait pas la classe de la Grande Salle – situé en plein air, dans une belle clairière dégagée et ayant subi quelques altérations magiques pour que nous ayons toujours chaud.

Les cours étaient dispensés dans des bâtiments plus classiques, ou alors au creux des chênes, en fonction de l'enseignant.

\- Et là, il y a le tombeau de Merlin, m'expliqua Min Hee en me désignant des ruines. Il paraît cependant que son fantôme hante les salles de classe parfois. Il y a des fantômes à Poudlard ?

Nous étions toutes les deux curieuses de nos anciennes écoles. J'appris ainsi que Mahoutokoro était un palais caché au creux d'un volcan et que c'était là qu'étaient les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch.

\- Tu joues au Quidditch ? lui demandai-je.

\- Oh non ! J'ai horreur de voler ! À toi maintenant ! Raconte-moi Poudlard !

oOo oOo oOo

Dans la tranquillité de la chambre, j'écoutais la respiration calme de ma colocataire. J'étais contente d'avoir fait sa connaissance, elle m'avait l'air d'être une gentille sorcière... Dommage que nous n'ayons aucun cours en commun !

Mais peut-être y avait-il des anciens de Poudlard ici... Il faudrait que je songe à me renseigner. En tout cas, je savais de source sûre que j'étais la seule de ma promotion à être venue ici.

Je me tournai dans le lit et fermai résolument les yeux, sauf que le sommeil ne me venait pas.

Mes parents me manquaient, mes amis me manquaient, et par-dessus tout, Charlie me manquait. Il rejoindrait la Roumanie au mois d'octobre, mais déjà la distance me pesait.

J'aurais dû rester en Angleterre. Faire carrière dans le Quidditch, entrer au Ministère de la Magie, qu'importe ! Pourquoi m'étais-je lancée dans des études d'Histoire ? Pourquoi tenais-je tant à devenir archéomage ? Alors que je savais pertinemment que ce ne serait finalement pas mon métier... Qu'essayai-je de me prouver ?

Merlin, je haïssais vraiment Tom Morrow... Furieuse contre lui, je tapai dans mon oreiller.

\- _Oneul eoddai ?_ dit la voix ensommeillée de Min Hee. (2)

Je ne compris pas ce qu'elle dit, mais j'imaginais qu'elle me demandait si j'allais bien.

\- Oui, répondis-je. Rendors-toi.

Elle rabattit ses couvertures sur elle et je ne l'entendis plus.

Je me souvins alors de la lettre que Tonks m'avait donnée le matin même. Le plus silencieusement possible, je récupérai mon sac rangé sous mon lit et pris l'enveloppe.

 _« Pour Polly McBee. À lire quand tu auras le cafard »._

Je souris et décachetai l'enveloppe. Un long parchemin y était plié en trois, accompagné d'un mouchoir.

 _Un petit mot plein d'amour pour consoler ton petit cœur qui pleure : je te connais McBee ! Prends bien soin de toi là bas, et n'oublie pas de m'envoyer un hibou toutes les semaines (et c'est non négociable !). Je veux tout savoir sur les cours, les profs et la vie d'étudiante. Non, en fait, je m'en fiche royalement de tout ça : je veux connaître tous les potins du coin et n'hésite pas à décrire tous les garçons que tu rencontreras._

 _(Oui, je sais, tu vas pousser de hauts cris en me disant que tu as Charlie, mais tu as des yeux, pour l'amour de Merlin, sers t'en !)_

 _Bon courage pour tes études, on se revoit bientôt !_

 _Tonks_

 _Ma chère Polly,_

 _J'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi à l'Université : depuis le temps que tu en parlais ! Même si les premiers temps vont être durs (souviens-toi de notre première année !), je sais que tu t'intégreras vite et que tu te feras plein d'amis._

 _Ne nous oublie pas quand même !_

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Rose_

 _À Polly McBee, notre ciment bien-aimé_

 _Sept ans furent bien courts pour notre amitié, mais ce que nous avons tous vécu durera toute la vie._

 _Pour toujours nous te serons reconnaissants de nous avoir adressé la parole dans le Poudlard Express. Nous n'écrirons pas d'adieux larmoyants, puisque nous nous retrouverons très bientôt._

 _Et, comme le disait si bien le Doctor à Mr Spock dans les Chroniques de Narnia : Gandalf, je suis ton père._

 _Tes Nullos_

Je riais tout en inondant ma taie d'oreiller de larmes. Puis, je remerciai mes amis dans une prière muette, avant de m'endormir, la lettre serrée contre mon cœur.

2 septembre 1991 – Amphithéâtre du Chêne, Université de Bretagne, France

Calée au fond de mon siège, je m'efforçai de ne pas m'endormir. Le Président de l'université de Bretagne, le professeur Jean-Louis Barnier, pérorait depuis une heure sur l'estrade, nous vantant les mérites de sa prestigieuse école et nous souhaitait par la même occasion la bienvenue.

De loin, je préférais les accueils de Dumbledore, beaucoup plus drôles. Et puis, la chanson du Choixpeau Magique me manquait.

Je me tournai vers Min Hee, qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Tu comprends quelque chose toi ? chuchotai-je.

\- Rien du tout. J'aurais dû prendre mon walkman, on aurait écouté de la musique. Tu as écouté le dernier album de Metallica ?

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le métal… Non, moi je suis plutôt U2.

\- CHUT ! s'exclama une fille devant nous.

\- Roooh, ça va, rouspétai-je.

La fille me lança un regard furibond avant de se retourner. Je lui tirai la langue et Min Hee pouffa de rire.

Après avoir pris notre déjeuner au réfectoire, il fut l'heure d'affronter nos premiers cours. Min Hee se dirigea vers son cours de Chant des Sirènes et se dirigea vers l'étang, tandis que je regagnai le bâtiment H (pour Histoire, comme je le découvris rapidement).

Je tournai en rond un bon bout de temps avant de trouver ma salle de classe, et il me fallut reprendre mon souffle avant de toquer à la porte.

\- Entrez ! aboya une voix.

Timidement, j'entrai. Derrière son pupitre, le professeur fronça les sourcils en me voyant.

\- Pardon monsieur, bafouillai-je, je me suis perdue.

\- Votre nom ?

\- McBee... Polly.

\- Allez vous asseoir. À moins que vous ne perdiez en cours de route ?

Rouge de honte, je me dirigeai vers la seule place de libre. Mon voisin, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns lui tombant sur la nuque, aux yeux dorés et au sourire engageant, poussa son sac. Je déballai mes affaires en toute hâte sous le regard du professeur.

\- Bien, reprenons. Comme je le disais avant l'arrivée de votre camarade, je suis le professeur Malcolm, et je vous dispenserai les cours d'Anthropologie Magique. Très bien. Pour commencer, qui pourrait me donner la définition moldue d'Anthropologie ? Personne ?

Le professeur Malcolm poussa un soupir et se tourna vers son tableau pour y inscrire une définition, faisant crisser la craie. Mon voisin en profita pour se présenter.

\- _Salute_ , je m'appelle Orazio d'Aprile. _E tu_?

Il avait un délicieux accent italien qui me fit rougir.

\- Polly McBee, soufflai-je.

\- _Piacere conoscerti_ , répondit-il, toujours avec le sourire. (3)

\- Je vous prierais d'être attentif au fond, gronda le professeur en se tournant vers nous.

Je baissai la tête, et écrivis sur mon parchemin la définition du terme anthropologie :

 _Anthropologie (n.f.) : étude de l'homme dans ses différentes dimensions (culturelles, sociale, linguistique...) au moyen de recherche archéologique ou ethnologique._

Le professeur Malcolm nous présenta ensuite le lien qui unissait l'anthropologie et la magie, en nous faisant un bref exposé sur les bases fondamentales de la magie, depuis son origine aux contacts des différentes civilisations, comme l'Égypte, l'Empire romain ou grec, et comment la magie était au centre de leur vie (pour la médecine, la divination ou l'astrologie). Une époque où les moldus considéraient la magie comme « normale ».

À la fin du cours, le professeur Malcolm nous rédigea une liste de livres à lire pour le semestre ( _la Pluralité des Magies_ , _aux Origines de la Magie_ , _Abécédaire anthropologie magique_ ), et nous libéra.

Je sortis de ce premier cours absolument enchanté **e**. On était très loin des cours du professeur Binns, et j'étais finalement très contente d'étudier autre chose que les révoltes sanguinaires des gobelins et des trolls.

Orazio d'Aprile m'attendit à la fin de l'heure : il s'approcha de moi avec nonchalance, son sac pendant sur son épaule et un sourire qui fit tourner la tête de plusieurs filles.

\- Poppy, c'est ça ? me demanda-t-il.

Je grimaçai, un peu insultée. Poppy ? C'était en général un surnom affectueux que l'on donnait aux hiboux !

\- Polly, le corrigeai-je.

\- _Mi dispiace_ , mais j'ai mal entendu, s'excusa-t-il. Alors, Polly, j'imagine que tu viens d'Angleterre. Dis-moi, les Anglaises sont toutes aussi mignonnes que toi ou c'est un mythe ? (4)

Je m'arrêtai et le dévisageai, les yeux ronds.

\- Je...tu...quoi ? Mais enfin, c'est quand même... Je veux dire... J'ai un petit ami, moi ! bafouillai-je, sottement.

\- Ah ? _Peccato_. Et si on devenait ami à la place ? (5)

Tant de franchise me fit rire, et j'acceptai avec sincérité son amitié.

Je découvris très rapidement qu'Orazio était un incorrigible bavard. Il m'apprit ainsi qu'il venait de la belle citée de Florence, et qu'il avait fait ses études à _l'Insituto Della Magia di Firenze_ et même si son Italie lui manquait beaucoup, il était ravi d'être à l'Université pour sympathiser avec de nouvelles personnes.

Et comprendre par là, la gent féminine.

Malgré tout, j'étais contente d'avoir fait sa connaissance. Il me faisait rire, et je me sentais déjà un peu moins seule dans cette vaste Université.

Jeudi 7 novembre – Réfectoire, Université de Bretagne

Le nez penché sur la Gazette du Sorcier, je lisais un court article dédié à Poudlard, apparemment victime d'une attaque de Troll dans les cachots. Heureusement, aucune victime n'était à déplorer (même Rogue s'en était sorti).

Devant moi, Orazio discourait sur le manque de chauffage dans les couloirs et salle de classe (un scandale selon lui). À ses côtés, Min Hee émiettait son croissant, l'esprit ailleurs.

Depuis quelque temps, ma colocataire était mélancolique, en mal de son pays. Nous l'étions tous un peu : j'avais fait la connaissance quelques jours auparavant d'une gentille Suédoise avec qui j'avais échangé nos envies culinaires respectives.

J'avais quitté l'Angleterre depuis trois mois, et ma vie me manquait.

Mes parents, mes amis, ma maison.

Charlie.

Mes promesses de courriers hebdomadaires s'étaient envolées dès la première semaine de cours. Je n'en avais plus le temps. Tous les jours, c'était trois à quatre devoirs à rendre, sur un texte de hiéroglyphes, une dissertation sur la place de la magie des pierres au dix-huitième siècle ou des recherches sur les douze prophéties de Merlin.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas l'ombre noire s'abattre au-dessus de ma tête. En revanche, je sursautais en entendant une voix profonde demander :

\- Je peux m'asseoirrr ?

Orazio soupira et indiqua le siège vide à côté de moi. Je poussai mon sac et Felix Menshikok, s'installa sur le banc, le visage maussade.

Felix partageait le dortoir d'Orazio. Il suivait le cursus d'Alchimiste – à ce que j'en avais entendu dire, les cours frôlaient parfois la quête de la Magie Noire.

Les deux garçons étaient aussi semblables que le jour et la nuit. Orazio l'italien de Florence était svelte, brun et bavard. Felix le Russe de Ninji Novgorod était massif, blond et taciturne.

La seule raison qui poussait Felix à rechercher notre amitié était notre amour commun pour le Quidditch.

\- J'ai entendu dirrre que l'équipe juniorrr rrrecrrrutait des joueurrrs, dit-il en se servant d'une grosse louchée de porridge. Interrressée, McBee ?

Je secouai la tête. Bien que je mourrais d'envie de jouer (ma batte me manquait beaucoup trop), je ne me sentais pas de taille de concilier étude et Noble Sport cette fois-ci.

Du moins, pas cette année.

\- Tu vas te présenter ? lui demandai-je.

\- Je voudrrrais bien êtrrre batteurrr. D'Aprrrile ?

\- No, _grazie mille_. Il n'y a qu'une équipe qui me tienne à cœur, et c'est...

\- Parrrk ? le coupa Felix.

Min Hee secoua la tête, rougissante. La présence de Felix la mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

\- _Ne beda_ , maugréa Felix en haussant les épaules. (6)

Orazio croisa mon regard et secoua la tête. Je posai ma main sur le bras de Felix en lui promettant de venir le voir pour sa sélection.

\- _Ma_... commença Orazio.

Je le foudroyai du regard : Felix était notre ami, et mon cœur de Poufsouffle me disait que notre présence dans les gradins lui porterait chance lors des sélections.

Samedi 14 décembre 1991 – Bibliothèque de Tintagel

 _En 1922, l'archéologue Howard Carter fit la découverte du tombeau du pharaon Toutankhamon. Une malédiction pesait cependant sur sa sépulture, et les membres de l'expédition moururent à tour de rôle. Expliquez et commentez en quoi les malédictions des pharaons peuvent traverser les siècles, et comment les moldus perçurent les menaces._

Je m'étais réfugiée dans la partie Histoire antique de la formidable bibliothèque de l'Université, contenant pas moins de deux cent cinquante mille grimoires, manuels, manuscrits et parchemins, rien que pour la partie historique.

C'était un magnifique endroit, bien éclairé et calme. Au-dessus de la large porte en chêne était inscrite en lettre d'or sur le linteau « Pharmacie de l'Âme ». Les ouvrages étaient classés selon la période concernée, et rangés le long des murs ou des derrières des vitrines quand l'ouvrage était bien trop fragile à manipuler. C'était un vieux sorcier qui était le gardien des lieux. Il connaissait le moindre livre que l'Université possédait, et gare à celui qui cherchait à dérober un de ses trésors ! De minuscules fées aux ailes multicolores voletaient joyeusement dans les allées, et aidaient les élèves à chercher tels grimoires ou vélins situés bien trop haut.

Grâce à elles, j'avais regroupé sur ma table une véritable forteresse de livres ayant pour sujet les malédictions, et la magie égyptienne. Cela faisait près de trois heures que je rédigeais mon essai, le bout des doigts couverts d'encre bleue à force d'écrire.

Je fouillai dans ma trousse pour récupérer mon petit mètre et mesurai mon parchemin : j'en étais déjà à trente-et-un centimètres sept. J'y étais presque !

Je repoussai un rouleau de papyrus – intitulé _Mémoires pharaonique d'une Momie_ – et poursuivit mon paragraphe :

 _La presse moldue fut convaincue qu'une malédiction pesait sur le tombeau de pharaon égyptien, avant que la science moldue ne réfute cet argument, en expliquant que de nombreux champignons découverts sur la momie avaient eu raison de la mort de la trentaine de chercheurs présents._

 _Aucun moldus_ _n_ _e prit en compte les nombreuses mises en garde inscrite_ _s_ _sur les fresques du sépulcre (« Ceux qui entrent en ce tombeau sacré seront visités par les ailes de la mort »). La Magie égyptienne, jusqu'alors « endormie », a cherché à protéger le roi Toutankhamon, grâce notamment aux statuettes d'Anubis, dieu des Morts, mais aussi les nombreux nœuds d'Isis, les pendentifs et amulettes retrouvés sur la momie..._

\- On a gagné ! s'exclama Felix derrière moi.

Je sursautai et renversai mon encrier sur ma table de travail. À chaque fois il me faisait le coup ! En catastrophe, je soulevai ma copie, mais constatai, impuissante, que l'encre s'attaquait à la table, et s'égouttait sur mes genoux.

\- _Prastityé_ , marmonna-t-il. (7)

Felix sortit sa baguette magique, et prononça la formule pour nettoyer les taches d'encre.

\- Merci, Felix. Alors, vous avez gagné ? C'est génial ! Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas être venue te voir...

Mon ami russe fit un geste de la main, balayant ma remarque, tira le siège en face de moi et s'installa. Il avait gardé sa tenue de Quidditch, de couleur rouge ce qui le rendait encore plus féroce.

\- Alors, raconte ! m'empressai-je de lui demander.

Les Salamandres de Feu (surnom de l'équipe des premières années) s'étaient frottées au Lys de Bretagne (alias les troisièmes années).

\- Au début, les Lys avaient l'avantage, m'expliqua Felix, les yeux brillants. Mais nous avons rrréussi à inverrrser la tendance à la mi-temps. Rrrésultat : cent quatrrre-vingt-dix à soixante-dix ! Et tu avais rrraison : leurrr gardienne était gauchèrrre.

Fière de moi, je souris. J'avais remarqué ce petit détail en allant espionnant un de leurs entrainements – information que je m'étais empressée de répéter à Felix.

\- Où est Orazio ? demandai-je, remarquant l'absence de mon ami à la langue bien pendue.

\- Il « console » l'atrrrapeuse des Lys, grogna Felix.

\- Encore ? Mais il en est à combien ?

Felix haussa les épaules et préféra s'intéresser à la lecture de L _aissez-moi dormir ! ou les rêveries d'Imhotep, grand vizir de pharaon_ , me laissant retourner à mon devoir.

Un elfe messager se matérialisa sur mon parchemin, à quelques centimètres de mon nez, me faisant sursauter. La créature, un peu grognon, me dévisagea un instant derrière sa paire de bésicles avant de me demander si j'étais bien McBee Polly.

\- Oui... Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a un appel de Cheminette pour vous, de Roumanie. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un coût supplémentaire pour les appels venant de l'étranger, ainsi que...

Je n'écoutais plus : en entendant « Roumanie », je rangeai déjà mes affaires dans mon sac, mon cœur bondissant de joie. L'elfe secoua la tête, maugréant « ces jeunes... aucun respect » et transplana. Felix, les yeux levés vers moi, m'observait. Je me sentis obligée de me justifier.

\- La Roumanie... C'est mon petit ami, Charlie. Je... je reviens.

Je sortis de la bibliothèque en courant, et regagnai le bâtiment principal. Arrivée à la porte de la Salle des Quarante-et-une cheminées, je marquai une pause pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes vêtements, ainsi que pour reprendre mon souffle.

Puis, je me dirigeai vers la cheminée qui m'était attribuée.

La tête de Charlie apparaissait dans les flammes et je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas basculer toute entière dans la cheminée.

\- Salut, dit-il avec un sourire quand il me vit.

Je poussais un cri de consternation :

\- Nom d'une chouette Weasley ! C'est quoi ça ?

Charlie grimaça. Il s'était laissé pousser une barbe, bien rousse et bien fournie. Je crus apercevoir également un œil au beurre noir.

\- Ça va, me rassura-t-il. Un des bébés m'a envoyé un coup de queue. Je t'assure que ce n'est rien.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça, idiot, mais de ta barbe. C'est quoi cette lubie ?

\- Oh, dit-il en passant une main sur ses joues. Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Euh... non ? ironisai-je.

Charlie m'expliqua alors qu'étant obligé de se lever tôt, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer, et préférait faire l'impasse sur le rasage. Je bataillai avec lui pour qu'il consente à se débarrasser de cette horreur.

\- Tu imagines la tête de ta mère quand elle te verra comme ça ? m'exclamai-je, à bout d'arguments.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris ! soupira-t-il. Et moi qui voulais juste te voir, voilà que je me fais engueuler !

\- D'accord, d'accord, râlai-je. Alors, comment va mon chéri tout barbu ?

\- Il va bien. Et toi, ma grincheuse petite Poufsouffle ?

\- Fatiguée.

\- Et ronchonne.

\- Oh ça va hein !

\- C'est si dur que ça l'Université ?

\- C'est Poudlard en pire. Et sans toi. Tu me manques Charlie, finis-je par dire d'une toute petite voix, en ramenant mes genoux contre moi.

\- Toi aussi, tu me manques.

\- Et comment va la Roumanie ?

\- C'est un pays magnifique. J'ai hâte que tu viennes ! Je me suis même fait un ami local ! Il s'appelle Sebastian.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est un Swann bis, je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Non, non, il est super sympa, je t'assure ! D'ailleurs lui aussi s'est tatoué un dragon. Je lui ai parlé du tien, et il aimerait bien le voir aussi.

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin, Charlie, c'est privé ! m'exclamai-je en m'imaginant le dénommé Sebastian m'étudier sous toutes les coutures.

\- D'ailleurs, il est où ? demanda mon petit ami. Lui aussi il me manque. La dernière fois que je l'ai laissé, il était...

\- Il fait sa sieste, le coupai-je. J'espère que tes dragons ne te font pas trop de misère hein ? Je ne tiens pas à te récupérer en deux ou trois morceaux !

Charlie me parla de ses journées en compagnie de ses chouchous. Ses yeux brillaient et j'eus un pincement au cœur en me rendant compte combien il était heureux. Puis, il me posa une série de questions sur l'Université et voulut tout savoir surtout de mes fréquentations.

\- Alors, il y a Min Hee, qui est ma colocataire. Elle est comme Rose en fait. Il y a Felix aussi, qui a à peu près le même gabarit que Hagrid. Et puis...

\- McBee ! _Grazie a Merlino sei qui_! Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure. (8)

Charlie fronça les sourcils en voyant Orazio d'Aprile s'asseoir à côté de moi sans gêne et regarder avec curiosité le visage dans les flammes.

\- Tu dois être Carlos, eh ? Ravi de faire ta conoscenza. Ton innamorato m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Orazio, c'est une conversation privée, grondai-je, mécontente de son interruption.

Il nous regarda alternativement sans se départir de son sourire et finit par lever les mains en signe de paix.

\- J'ai compris, sono tropo ! J'étais juste curieux. Je te vois plus tard, McBee. Arriverdeci Carlos ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Polly est entre de bonnes mains avec moi. (9)

Orazio se leva, chassa la cendre accrochée à son pantalon et sortit de la salle en sifflotant.

\- Et ça, c'est Orazio, bougonnai-je. Le plus pot de colle des Italiens de ma connaissance. Je crois bien que... Ah non, Charlie Weasley, tu ne vas pas recommencer !

Ce dernier me regardait avec beaucoup trop de suspicion dans le regard.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Mais tu n'en penses pas moins.

\- Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par « tu es entre de bonnes mains » ?

Je me frottai les yeux, déjà lasse. Allions-nous vraiment nous disputer au sujet d'Orazio ?

\- Polly ? insista Charlie.

Apparemment oui.

Samedi 22 Décembre – Londres, Angleterre

Les vacances, enfin !

J'avais repris la Poudre de Cheminette pour retourner à la maison pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Je comptais bien profiter de ces quelques jours de congés – surtout que les partiels du premier semestre arrivaient début janvier.

Mes parents furent ravis de m'avoir près d'eux, et me posèrent un tas de questions : est-ce que je me plaisais à l'Université ? Avais-je des amis ? Est-ce que les cours étaient intéressants ?

\- Eh bien, les cours d'histoire des moldus pourraient être pas mal si le prof ne ressemblait pas à une copie de Rogue version féminine, expliquai-je. Les cours d'archéomagie antique et médiévale sont intéressants, mais un peu compliqués à comprendre – ça fait quatre mois que j'y suis, et je ne comprends toujours pas ce que le professeur Chamard veut dire quand il utilise le mot « dyptique ». Le prof d'histoire de l'art magique est hilarant - c'est un métamorphage. Et j'ai pris en option les cours de langage des fées et langage aquatique. Mais mon cours préféré, c'est la paléomagie, du professeur Grant. C'est une sommité dans son milieu, j'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir ! D'ailleurs il organise une session de fouilles archéomagique et je pensais m'y inscrire...

Mes parents étaient fiers de moi et étaient contents de savoir que je m'étais fait de nouveaux amis.

\- Tu comprends, on avait peur que tu t'ennuies, m'expliqua maman en me caressant la joue.

\- Pas moi, la contredit papa. Tu es une Poufsouffle, c'est inné chez toi.

La semaine passée à la maison fut malheureusement trop courte. Papi Moustache vint fêter Noël à la maison, et j'allais souhaiter la bonne année (déjà 1992 !) à Grand-Père McBee. Je ne pus malheureusement voir mes amis de Poudlard, mais je reçus de leur part un petit mot.

Tonks poursuivait ses études d'Auror, sous la férule du célèbre Alastor Maugrey (il avait été l'élève de mon grand-père McBee autrefois). Rose avait déniché un job au Chicaneur (« il faut bien commencer quelque part ! » m'écrivit-elle). Les Nullos... À vrai dire, je n'avais pas bien saisi ce qu'ils envisageaient de faire. Je compris qu'ils voulaient ouvrir « une boutique de Nullos avec des trucs de Nullos pour des Nullos ». J'en étais encore sceptique. Bonaparte poursuivait sa septième année (et quelle année ! Harry Potter était entré à Poudlard et il ne passait pas un jour sans que quelque chose n'arrive!).

Quant à Charlie, il m'envoya un tout petit cadeau pour Noël, qui me fit rougir de plaisir : il m'offrit, dans une petite boîte, une magnifique bague en forme de dragon en or rose. Il s'enroula autour de mon doigt en crachant un peu de fumée.

Papa bougonna un peu, mais maman lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire et m'adressa un sourire, ravie.

* * *

 **Benvenuto !**

 **Ce chapitre a été assez coriace à écrire: d'un côté, j'ai été ravie de présenter Orazio D'Aprile et de traduire certaines phrases en italien, russe, coréen et allemand, mais d'un autre côté, ce chapitre m'a rendu folle: c'est très dur d'écrire sur un univers autre que Poudlard! J'espère quand même que l'Université de Bretagne vous a plu (en tout cas, j'en connais une qui irait bien s'inscrire!).**

 **En tout cas, je suis très heureuse de vous avoir retrouver! J'ai même répondu à vos reviews, en temps et en heure! (petit message pour Nanuq, Cajou et Alea: les réponses de vos reviews sont sur le Live Journal!).**

 **Un immense merci de vous voir si nombreux à continuer de lire Polly, commencé en 2015! Sans vous, je ne pense pas que cette fic serait aller bien loin. Un autre merci à AppleCherry Pie qui a eu la patience de me corriger (au final... et toc!).**

 **Je vous dis à très bientôt: le chapitre 3 sera posté le 27 février: à vos agendas!**

 **A très bientôt!**

 **Votre Citrouille**

 _(1) Bonjour, je m'appelle Min Hee !_

 _(2) Ça va ?_

 _(3) Ravi de faire ta connaissance_

 _(4) Je suis désolé_

 _(5) Dommage_

 _(6) Tant pis_

 _(7) Je suis désolé_

 _(8) Merci Merlin, tu es là_

 _(9) Je suis de trop_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 – DRAGON**

12 juillet 1992 – Site archéomagique de Picardie, France

Le nez à quelques centimètres du sol, mon attention était concentrée sur le minuscule fragment d'os devant moi, que je déblayais délicatement avec l'aide de ma baguette magique. Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable et le soleil tapait fort sur ma nuque. Je sentis des gouttes de sueur couler sur mon front, mais j'étais trop absorbée par ma tâche pour me plaindre.

Non loin de moi, Orazio arpentait le site, un appareil photo à la main. À chaque cliché, une épaisse fumée violette l'entourait et je l'entendais à chaque fois tousser et ronchonner.

L'équipe archéomagique du professeur Grant avait mis à jour le squelette vieux de près de cinq cents ans d'un dragon – probablement un Boutefeu Picard, une espèce disparue plusieurs siècles auparavant. Selon le professeur Grant, le dragon devait mesurer près de huit mètres de long, quatre mètres de haut et peser presque trois tonnes.

Tout en retirant un caillou accroché à l'os, je songeais à Charlie qui aurait pleuré de déception en voyant le squelette de l'animal mis à nu.

\- Tout va bien, McBee ?

Je levai la tête : le professeur Grant en chemise à carreaux, short beige et grosses chaussures de marche était agenouillé à côté de moi. Je me poussai pour qu'il regarde mon travail et il hocha la tête de contentement.

\- N'oubliez pas d'aller boire, McBee, me recommanda-t-il. La déshydratation est le premier ennemi de l'archéomage.

Je me levai en grimaçant : après des heures allongée dans une position inconfortable, mon corps tout entier protesta de douleur.

Je regardai le paysage autour de moi. Nous nous tenions dans un champ de betteraves ayant subi un sortilège de repousse-moldu, non loin d'un petit village. Parfois, nous entendions le clocher égrener les heures. J'essayai de m'imaginer l'endroit le jour où le Boutefeu décida de se poser dans cet endroit pour y mourir.

\- Vous faites du bon travail McBee, me félicita Grant, m'accordant un sourire. Et vous êtes une excellente élève. Que pensez-vous faire une fois votre diplôme en poche ?

Je grimaçai. C'était la question à un million de gallions. Me demandait-il ce que je rêvais de faire ou ce qu'on m'imposait de faire? Je finis par hausser les épaules, comme à chaque fois que je me posais la question.

\- Je l'ignore encore, professeur.

\- Je compte partir dans l'Arizona aux États-Unis l'année prochaine pour l'excavation d'un nid d'oiseau-tonnerre. Vous seriez la bienvenue dans mon équipe, si vous le souhaitez. Vous pourrez passer vos DRAGON par correspondance.

Je regardai mon professeur, la bouche ouverte.

\- Merci professeur, bredouillai-je, flattée. C'est... ce serait un honneur...

\- Mais ? me demanda Grant, amusé.

Je rougis. Je pensai à Charlie à qui j'avais promis de revenir.

\- C'est compliqué, soufflai-je, gênée.

\- La vie n'est jamais compliquée, McBee, reprit en Grant en se tournant vers moi. Il ne s'agit que d'une série de choix que nous prenons à certains points de nos vies. Enfin, je vous laisse le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition. Vous viendrez me voir à mon bureau à la rentrée.

Grant s'éloigna pour rejoindre un autre étudiant qui cartographiait le site.

Pas compliquée ? On voyait bien qu'il n'avait jamais voyagé dans son futur lui !

Désemparée, je me rallongeai sur le sol dur et repris le nettoyage de mon bout d'os.

1er septembre 1992 – Centre des Visiteurs, Université de Bretagne

Une nouvelle fois, je me demandai ce qui m'avait poussée à accepter d'accueillir les premières années. Pourtant, j'étais bien là, à courir à droite et à gauche, mon parchemin et ma baguette dans les mains, à annoncer la bienvenue à tous ces nouveaux étudiants effrayés. Ce qui était intéressant, c'était les nationalités que je croisais : canadien, belge, américain, indien, russe, hollandais, espagnol... J'en avais la tête qui tournait. Heureusement que le sortilège de traduction (translatio !) avait été inventé !

Entre deux jeunes Françaises, je remarquai une tête connue. Je me frayai un chemin pour aller à la rencontre de la jeune fille.

\- Abby ? Abigail Swann ?

Je pus lire le soulagement sur son visage et j'éclatai de rire.

\- Bonjour Polly.

\- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu venais à l'Université ! Quelle filière ?

\- Archéomagie.

\- Oh, quelle coïncidence ! Moi aussi !

J'étais contente de voir une ancienne connaissance de Poudlard, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser toute une série de questions : comment s'était déroulée sa septième année ? Avait-elle eu des nouvelles de Bony ? Avait-elle vu de ses yeux le célèbre Harry Potter ?

\- Et... c'est vrai que Quirrell est...

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Il n'était pas lui-même, me dit-elle.

J'avais lu la nouvelle dans un courrier que Tonks m'avait envoyé durant l'été et il m'avait fallu lire plusieurs fois la nouvelle, pour être certaine que je ne rêvais pas.

\- Je l'aimais bien, soupirai-je. Il était un excellent professeur d'étude des moldus.

Abby me lança un drôle de regard et j'agitai mon parchemin :

\- Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Alors, Swann... Te voilà ! Tu es logée dans le bâtiment A, chambre 104 – la chance, c'est celle qui donne sur le lac ! Tu recevras ton hibou demain matin avec ton emploi du temps... Nom d'une licorne ! m'exclamai-je en me cachant derrière elle. Ne te retourne pas, Orazio vient d'arriver.

J'avais aperçu mon ami italien sortir d'une cheminée sans qu'un grain de cendre ne s'accroche à sa veste. Je pris le bras d'Abby et l'attirai derrière un pilier.

\- Qui c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Un ami. Fais en sorte qu'il ne s'approche pas de toi, ton frère m'étranglera. Déjà que Charlie est à la limite de l'écorcher... Bref, j'en étais où ? Ah oui ! Tu recevras ton emploi du temps par hibou, et tu auras demain une présentation du directeur. Un conseil : prends un livre ou quelque chose pour ne pas t'endormir. Des questions ?

Abby secoua la tête et je lui fourrai dans les mains le plan de l'Université.

\- Si tu as des questions à me poser, n'hésite pas à venir me voir! Je suis dans la chambre A203. Oh, et n'hésite pas à aller voir la bibliothèque après ton installation, tu vas l'adorer !

Elle hocha la tête et rejoignit la foule d'élèves qui sortait, tirant sa valise. Je rejoignis alors mon ami Orazio, qui m'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- McBee ! Come va _(comment ça va)_ ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vue te planquer avec la bella bruna ?

\- Ne t'approche pas d'Abby, Orazio mio, le menaçai-je.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Ah, tu m'as manqué, McBee !

\- Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, toi aussi, d'Aprile.

24 septembre 1992 – Université de Bretagne

Le retour à l'Université fut douloureux. J'étais contente d'avoir retrouvé Min Hee, Felix et Orazio, mais la deuxième année était un peu plus dure que la première. Je passais d'innombrables heures à la bibliothèque. Les professeurs étaient très stricts, et les devoirs pleuvaient sur nos têtes.

Heureusement il restait les matchs de Quidditch. C'était agréable d'être spectateurs au lieu d'acteurs. Je prenais très à cœur mon rôle de supportrice de l'équipe des Salamandres de Feu. Felix était le batteur vedette, et les recruteurs des équipes internationales se bousculaient pour l'avoir. Mais Felix refusait : tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était finir ses études d'alchimiste en paix.

\- Tu me fais penser à mon petit ami, dis-je, pensive. Sauf que lui est obnubilé par les dragons.

\- Bizarre tuo Carlos ( _ton Charlie_ ), commenta Orazio.

\- Tu dois lui manquer énormément ? soupira Min Hee, une pointe d'envie dans la voix.

Charlie me manquait à chaque instant. Nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de nous voir durant les vacances, et recevoir des courriers ne parvenait pas à combler le manque dans mon cœur.

\- Polly ? m'appela Min Hee.

Je clignai des yeux et souris à mes amis. À mon doigt, le dragon qu'il m'avait offert resserra ses anneaux pour me réconforter.

\- À proposito ( _au fait_ ), McBee, s'exclama Orazio, désireux de changer de sujet, ça te dirait de participer au MERLIN ?

\- Au quoi ?

\- MERLIN ! répéta-t-il. Les _Merveilleuses Excursions pour les Recherches et les Langues vers l'Inconnu pour les Néophytes_. Le programme d'échange étudiant ! Si on s'inscrit maintenant, on aura peut-être de la place pour aller en Grecia... ou Spagna ! J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter Barcellona, poursuivit-il, rêveur. Alors ? cosa ne pensi ? ( _qu'en penses tu_ ?)

14 février 1993 – Dortoir A203, Université de Bretagne

 _Mon amour,_

 _Je n'ai pas oublié la fête des amoureux et j'espère que tu recevras ce hibou le bon jour ! Je t'envoie une violette de Dragobete, le saint roumain des amoureux._

 _Je ne te dirai pas combien tu me manques, puisque tu ressens la même chose. J'espère beaucoup te revoir bientôt : nous avons déjà entamé la moitié de nos aventures post-Poudlard !_

 _Tu m'as parlé dans ta dernière lettre de la proposition de ton professeur d'Archéomagie. L'Arizona me paraît bien loin, mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites, tu sais que je ne m'y opposerai pas. Peut-être recherchent-ils des dracologues aux Etats-Unis? Je peux toujours me renseigner!_

 _J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Poudlard grâce à mon frère Ron. Leur professeur de Défense a l'air d'être un sacré numéro. Il s'agit de Gildeory Lockhart : en as-tu entendu parler ? Il a sorti une série de bouquins sur ses exploits. Ma mère est folle de lui._

 _Tu seras ravie d'apprendre que notre quatuor préféré, McGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick et Rogue, se porte bien. Cependant, je crois que des évènements étranges se passent dans notre école. Même si Ron m'en parle à mots couverts, ils semblent que les élèves se font attaquer. Bizarre que la Gazette n'en parle pas... j'imagine que tu la reçois par hibou ? C'est tellement agréable de recevoir des nouvelles de l'Angleterre !_

 _As-tu eu des nouvelles de Tonks et de Rose ? Je sais que Napoléon a intégré l'équipe de Flaquemare et qu'il s'en sort très bien. Will m'a dit que Abby a très bien intégré l'université et qu'elle reste des heures entières à la bibliothèque. Pourras-tu lui rappeler qu'elle n'oublie pas de manger quelque chose ?_

 _Tu présenteras toutes mes félicitations à ta mère pour l'adaptation en film des_ Larmes du Vampire _. Bon, je n'ai rien compris à l'histoire, et de toute façon, je n'aime pas les histoires de Vampire, mais je ferais l'effort d'aller le voir. Quel petit ami attentionné je fais, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Tu me manques beaucoup, mon amour, il me tarde de te serrer dans mes bras._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Charlie_

Octobre 1993 à Mars 1994 – Académie Magique de Montréal

L'université de Bretagne était en partenariat avec le Canada pour le programme d'échanges d'étudiants (le MERLIN). Orazio avait réussi à me convaincre de tenter l'aventure. J'avais donc plié bagage pour six mois. Mes parents ne furent pas très enthousiastes de mon départ un peu soudain, Charlie encore moins.

Un, parce que je partais avec l'italien.

Deux, parce que le Canada, c'était loin.

Trois, parce qu'il fallait prendre en compte le décalage horaire pour se parler en Cheminette.

Quatre, parce que l'italien m'accompagnait.

Malgré tout ce fut une expérience très enrichissante. Montréal était une magnifique ville, très joyeuse, et je ne m'y ennuyai pas un seul instant. Surtout en compagnie de Orazio, qui était bien décidé à « conquérir la ville ».

Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de cours (à peine une quinzaine d'heures : des vacances !) et nous eûmes tout le temps pour découvrir la ville. Ma plus grosse erreur fut de vouloir grimper tout en haut du Mont Royal les premiers jours : ce fut essoufflée que j'arrivai tout en haut de l'Observatoire, sous les moqueries de Orazio.

J'adorai aussi flâner dans le Vieux Port ou me perdre dans les dédales de la Vieille Ville.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne me souciai pas du demain. J'oubliai le futur que j'avais entrevu, les choix que je devais faire.

Je renouais par la même occasion avec les raisons pour lesquelles j'avais choisi le cursus Histoire de la Magie. J'avais toujours aimé cette matière (j'avais reçu les félicitations pour mon Optimal à Poudlard). L'académie Magique de Montréal proposait une variété de cours des plus intéressants, que je suivais avec passion.

Orazio s'aperçut de mon changement d'humeur, et me le fit remarquer un midi, tandis que nous étions attablés à notre fast-food préféré :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse, McBee ?

Je souris et trempai ma frite dans ma sauce Poutine. (1)

\- Que si j'avais le choix, je m'installerais ici, finis-je par dire.

Orazio éclata de rire :

\- Veramente ( _vraiment_ )? Tu te plains du freddo ( _froid_ )tous les jours, et tu aimerais vivre ici ?

Certes, il y avait ce léger problème de météo qui m'embêtait. J'avais découvert que j'étais légèrement frileuse avec des températures avoisinantes parfois les négatifs.

\- Freddo ou pas, n'empêche que ça me plairait de vivre au Canada, rétorquai-je.

\- Ça va faire tre anni ( _trois ans_ ) que je te fréquente, McBee et tu me parles sans cesse de ton Inghilterra et de ton Carlos. Pourquoi un tel revirement ?

Je tripotai ma serviette en papier. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Une fois l'Université terminée, je ne verrais plus Orazio. Et il ne connaissait pas Tonks et Rose...

\- Que ferais-tu si tu connaissais ton avenir ? demandai-je brusquement.

\- En voilà une question ! dit-il, les yeux rieurs. Que ferais-je si je découvrais que je devenais plutôt bel homme, le meilleur dans sa profession, avec une magnifique femme à mes côtés ?

\- On va dire ça comme ça, soupirai-je.

Orazio réfléchit un court instant :

\- Je pense que ça m'ennuierait à vrai dire. Je t'avoue que j'aime bien ne pas savoir ce qu'il va m'arriver dans ma vie... Il t'est arrivé quelque chose comme ça, c'est ça ?

\- Plus ou moins, oui.

Ma langue se délia et je lui racontai mon voyage dans le futur. Orazio m'écouta sans m'interrompre.

\- Je... je ne veux pas de ce futur, finis-je par dire, la gorge nouée.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Polly. Ce n'est pas un cadeau de connaître son futur, dit-il avec douceur. Mais pourquoi ne vois-tu que le mauvais côté de la chose ?

\- Orazio, ma meilleure amie va mourir ! m'exclamai-je.

\- On meurt tous!

\- Sans blague?

\- Et d'ailleurs, qui te dit qu'elle va mourir ? poursuivit-il. Tu ne l'as pas vue ce jour-là, mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Peut-être a-t-elle eu un empêchement...

J'ouvris et fermai la bouche plusieurs fois de suite. Il marquait un point. Je me remémorai la conversation que j'avais eue avec mon moi du futur. À vrai dire, je n'avais rien dit de tel... J'avais juste eu ce regard triste...

\- Et puis, renchérit Orazio, même si ton amie meurt, peut-être que ta mission à toi est de la sauver ?

\- C'est impossible, soupirai-je. Je l'aurais vu ce jour-là.

\- Polly, rien n'est écrit à l'avance ! Il s'agit de ta vie, et elle n'est pas linéaire ! La preuve, j'ai réussi à t'emmener au Canada !

\- Tu crois que je peux sauver Tonks ? annonçai-je lentement.

Il hocha la tête. Soudain, tout se fit plus clair dans ma tête.

Et si Tom Morrow m'avait emmené à ce moment précis de ma vie pour que je change le cours des choses ? Je m'étais tellement lamentée sur la perte de Tonks que je n'avais même pas pensé à la sauver...

Un nouvel espoir gonfla mon cœur et j'adressai un sourire rayonnant à Orazio.

Ma décision fut toute prise : je n'irais ni en Roumanie ni en Arizona, mais je sauverais mon amie de son funeste avenir.

Mai 1994 – Salle d'examens, Université de Bretagne

\- Vous pouvez commencer, annonça le professeur chargé de nous surveiller.

Je retournai ma feuille d'examens et grimaçai devant le sujet : le devoir ne comportait qu'une seule question :

« Sépultures et rites funéraires des fées durant l'Antiquité ».

Je tirai vers moi mon brouillon et rassemblai mes trois années d'études d'archéomagie antique :

« _Le rite funéraire était exécuté sous la surveillance de la Grande Fae et inhumée sous un tumulus – les tombes étaient remplies d'offrandes pour la grande déesse, tels des trèfles à quatre feuilles, des glands et une pièce d'or pour le Passeur – la Grande Fae a pour tâche d'éloigner les mauvais esprits_ ».

Je fermai et forçai mon esprit à réfléchir. Je devais aussi parler des fêtes de Beltane qui fêtaient les morts... Non, c'était Samain.

Heureusement, l'examen d'histoire de l'art sorcier se passa plutôt bien. J'expliquai avec précision les techniques utilisées pour capturer la personnalité des sorciers dans les peintures. En revanche, je pêchai un peu sur la traduction de texte de langage des sirènes.

Je n'eus cependant aucun souci en anthropologie magique :

 _1/ Expliquez en quoi l'alliance des familles sorcières avec des moldus a sauvé la Magie._

 _2/ En quoi l'ingéniosité des moldus a-t-elle été bénéfique pour la Communauté Magique ?_

 _3/ Faut-il que la Communauté Magique s'ouvre au monde moldu ?_

L'après-midi, je passai l'examen d'Histoire des Moldus sur les différentes Révolutions qui secouèrent le Monde au XVIIIe siècle. Celui de l'Histoire des Sorciers portait sur la fondation de la Confédération internationale des Sorciers.

Je terminai cette semaine d'interrogations par la Paléomagie, un peu plus difficile :

 _1/ Commentez la répartition des taux d'extinction des Basilics en vous basant sur le diagramme ci-joint et de vos connaissances._

 _2/ Quelles sont les principales modifications morphologiques de la coquille de Basilic au cours de leurs évolutions ?_

 _3/ Racontez brièvement, étape par étape, l'histoire paléo-environnementale d'un Basilic._

\- Alors ? me demanda Orazio qui m'attendait à la sortie de l'examen. Come va ( _ça va_ ) ?

Je poussai un profond soupir de soulagement et lui sourit.

Le plus dur était passé !

15 juin 1994 – Réfectoire, Université de Bretagne

Diplôme Relativement Agaçant mais Généralement Obligatoire et Nécessaire

POLLY MCBEE A OBTENU

Paléomagie E

Histoire des moldus O

Histoire des sorciers O

Anthropologie Magique A

Archéomagie Antique E

Archéomagie Contemporaine O

Histoire de l'Art Sorcier O

Runes A

Langage des Fées A

Langage des Sirènes A

30 juin 1994 – Université de Bretagne

Trois ans après avoir mis les pieds à l'Université, je ressortais avec tous mes DRAGON en poche. Une cérémonie de remise des diplômes était organisée : pour l'occasion, mes parents avaient fait le déplacement.

Je les attendais devant la Cheminée, et ma mère, pour qui mon absence avait beaucoup pesé, se jeta dans mes bras et me serra fort.

\- Maman, tu m'étrangles, râlai-je, heureuse de la retrouver.

Elle me regarda ensuite des pieds à la tête, et finit par admettre que j'avais l'air d'être en bonne santé. Mon père, qui se tenait derrière elle, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu vois, c'est une grande fille, notre Polly ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien ! C'est quoi ça ? demandai-je en avisant le caméscope qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Ton papi n'a pas pu se déplacer et m'a demandé à ce qu'on filme la cérémonie. J'ai bien évidemment trafiqué ce truc pour qu'il marche ici... Donc quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie pas de sourire !

J'éclatai de rire. Tout Papi Moustache ça !

\- Venez, je vais vous faire visiter l'Université ! La Cérémonie ne commence que dans une heure, on a le temps.

Je leur fis faire le tour des bâtiments et du lac : ils furent aussi enchantés que moi la première fois.

\- On dirait un conte de fées, finit par dire ma mère en contemplant la merveilleuse bibliothèque.

Je la soupçonnai d'avoir mis en route ses méninges pour un nouveau roman.

\- Au fait, finis-je par m'exclamer, comment se déroule le tournage des Larmes du Vampire ?

\- Un cauchemar ! soupira maman. J'ai beau être une moldue de naissance, je ne comprends rien à ce qui se dit sur le plateau. Le réalisateur me prend certainement pour une folle... Merlin merci, ce jeune McGregor est un amour ! Tu as quand même eu idée splendide le jour où tu m'as dit d'envoyer mon roman à un éditeur moldu.

Je grimaçai : techniquement, c'était mon ancien professeur de Défense qui m'avait soufflé l'idée.

\- Et par ici, c'est mon dortoir, finis-je par dire.

Papa passa sa tête et contempla la pièce en ricanant :

\- Aussi bien rangé que ta chambre, à ce que je vois.

\- Hé ! Je suis en train de faire mes bagages ! m'insurgeai-je.

Min Hee arriva et me prévint que la cérémonie n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Je me rendis compte soudain combien elle allait me manquer. Min Hee repartait en Corée. Et même si on s'était juré de nous revoir, je savais que cela n'arriverait jamais...

Mes parents me laissèrent me changer et mon amie se proposa de les accompagner à l'amphithéâtre. Je revêtis ma robe de sorcière et enfonçai sur ma tête mon chapeau pointu et un peu cabossé, avant de rejoindre au pas de course le rassemblement.

Felix et Orazio avaient gardé des places assises. Les parents se tenaient dernière nous, et on entendait parfois le crépitement des flashs des appareils photo.

Le directeur de l'Université nous assomma avec son discours, nous présenta ses meilleurs ses vœux pour notre vie future et nous rappela l'importance à ce que la Communauté internationale reste soudée ; après tout, nous représentions l'avenir de la Magie.

Commença ensuite la distribution des diplômes. Un par un, les élèves furent appelés pour recevoir leurs diplômes. J'eus un curieux sentiment de déjà vu avec la Cérémonie du Répartition à Poudlard.

La boucle était bouclée.

\- McBee, Polly !

Je soulevai l'ourlet de ma robe pour ne pas tomber lorsque je montai l'escalier menant à l'estrade. Le directeur me tendit mon diplôme scellé avec un ruban violet et me serra la main. Quelque part dans la foule, mon père était surement en train de filmer la scène, et j'offris mon plus beau sourire à la foule.

\- Tout est en boite, me dit mon père quand je rejoignis mes parents plus tard.

Maman me caressa la joue, fière de moi.

\- On peut rentrer à la maison, maintenant, l'assurai-je. J'ai hâte de revoir papi...

Je laissai ma phrase en sursaut. Non loin du grand chêne centenaire se tenait Tom Morrow.

\- Vous m'excusez quelques instants ? J'ai vu une connaissance, demandai-je à mes parents.

Je rejoignis d'un pas volontaire mon ancien professeur.

\- Bonjour monsieur.

\- Monsieur ? dit Morrow, un sourcil levé. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, miss Polly. Toutes mes félicitations, rajouta-t-il en désignant mon diplôme que je tenais toujours à la main.

\- Merci. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

\- Une amie très chère a obtenu son diplôme et je tenais à être présent, m'expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je ris de bon cœur. Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais finalement fait la paix avec lui.

\- Prête à rejoindre l'Angleterre, Polly ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Parfait... Oh ! Mais c'est le professeur d'Aprile là-bas !

Je pâlis, avant de tourner la tête en direction d'Orazio qui discutait avec a ma mère, sous le regard furieux de papa.

\- Pardon ?

\- Orazio d'Aprile, bien sûr ! Un excellent professeur d'Histoire.

\- Comment le connaissez-vous ? demandai-je, la bouche sèche.

\- Il est notre référent historique, m'expliqua Tom Morrow en souriant.

Ah...

* * *

 **Mes petits Poufsouffles,**

 **Je sais que ce que vous pensez: que les trois ans à l'Université sont passés super vite quand même... Et je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Cependant, je ne souhaitais pas que Polly reste bloqué encore trois chapitres là bas pour ne pas ralentir l'histoire. Donc, prochain chapitre (13 mars!), on retourne en Angleterre!**

 **J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous a plu. Une fois de plus, merci pour tout ceux qui me suivent et qui me postent des reviews! Je vous adore tellement! Petit message à Alea et à la guest qui se reconnaitra, les réponses à vos reviews seront disponibles sur le LJ dans quelques instants!**

 **Je n'oublie pas AppleCherry Pie, toujours là pour me conseiller et me soutenir. Je vous conseille aussi sa fic de Neige et d'Aulne, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur Abby Swann!**

 **Je vous dit à très bientôt pour le chapitre 4!**

 **Pleins de bisous!**

 **Doc Citrouille**

 **(1) la sauce Poutine est d'origine Quebecoise. C'est une sauce brune avec de gros grains de fromage, nappé sur des frites.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 – Le cas June Travers**

Cela faisait dix minutes que j'entendais le chien gratter à ma porte. Les yeux grands ouverts, je fixai le plafond, me demandant pendant combien de temps il ferait ça encore.

Pour compenser mon absence – du moins, c'est ainsi que je le voyais-, ma mère avait adopté un adorable beagle, qu'elle avait appelé Inouk. Dès mon retour à la maison, Inouk avait décidé qu'il m'aimait bien et me collait dans les jambes depuis.

Le chien gratta furieusement à ma porte en pleurnichant et ma mère, bonne âme, se décida à lui ouvrir la porte. Grave erreur : fou de joie, Inouk sauta aussitôt sur mon lit et atterrit lourdement sur mon ventre.

\- Maman ! hurlai-je, en me débattant contre les coups de langue de chien.

\- Ça n'arriverait pas si tu t'étais levée, dit-elle en se tenant sur le pas de ma porte. Debout paresseuse !

\- Je suis en vacances ! m'indignai-je.

\- Non, tu es chômage, nuance. Allez, debout !

Elle prit dans ses bras Inouk et je l'entendis descendre l'escalier.

\- Merci maman de me redonner confiance en moi, soupirai-je en me frottant les yeux.

Je finis par me lever, avec pourtant le sourire aux lèvres.

Aujourd'hui, Charlie revenait de Roumanie.

oOo oOo oOo

Le hall 7 1/3 était bondé à cause des départs en vacances. Je me frayai un chemin jusqu'à la cheminette dix-huit, le cœur battant.

Cela faisait trois ans que je ne l'avais pas serré dans mes bras.

J'aperçus non loin de la cheminée Mr et Mme Weasley, venus chercher leur fils pour le ramener au Terrier. J'espérais au moins que Charlie m'apercevrait. Je n'osais pas vraiment aller saluer Molly Weasley qui me faisait un peu peur. Je me tins un peu à l'écart et attendis que le feu se mette au vert. Les premiers voyageurs arrivèrent et je les dévisageai fébrilement, le cœur serré chaque fois que quelqu'un apparaissait.

Il arriva dans les derniers, tenant sa valise d'une main et son sac à dos de l'autre. Il était aussi beau que dans mes rêves et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire largement.

Il vit d'abord ses parents et les serra longuement dans ses bras. Un court instant, je les jalousai : j'aurais tellement aimé être la première qu'il voit ! Mais je me sentais tétanisée, incapable de faire le moindre pas vers lui.

Je vis sa mère le gronder affectueusement – au moins, il s'était rasé sa barbe – et je l'entendis plusieurs fois essayer de la calmer :

\- Maman... Maman !

\- Oui, mon chéri ?

\- Accorde-moi deux minutes, s'il te plait.

Il confia son sac à son père et se tourna vers moi. Il me rejoignit à grands pas et m'embrassa sans rien dire.

Je fus folle de bonheur quand je sentis ses bras serrer ma taille et me tenir fort contre lui. J'oscillai entre l'envie de rire et celui d'éclater en sanglot.

Il me relâcha et glissa ses mains dans les miennes, son front contre le mien.

\- Merlin, tu m'as tellement manqué ! finis-je par souffler, légèrement étourdie.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Charlie ! appela sa mère.

Charlie soupira et se tourna vers ses parents.

\- Allez viens les saluer, dit-il.

Je rechignai un peu, mais le suivis.

\- Tu aurais dû nous dire que tu étais là, Polly ! me salua Mr Weasley en me serrant la main. On ne mord pas, tu sais !

\- Je n'osais pas vous déranger...

Je me sentis terriblement mal à l'aise face au regard de Molly Weasley. Charlie proposa :

\- Maman, et si l'on invitait Polly à déjeuner au Terrier avec nous ?

Mrs Weasley couva son fils d'un regard affectueux :

\- Eh bien...d'accord. Qu'en penses-tu Polly ?

\- C'est très gentil de votre part, mais... j'ai un entretien d'embauche cet après-midi... Et je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

\- Oh, ne dis pas de bêtises, me coupa-t-elle. Tu es la bienvenue Polly.

\- Et tu pourras transplaner pour y aller, renchérit Mr Weasley. Où as-tu ton entretien ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

\- Au Musée Moldu, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Vraiment ? Mais c'est formidable ça ! Je me dis toujours qu'il faudrait que j'y aille un de ces jours...

Depuis mon retour d'Angleterre, j'avais envoyé mon CV à plusieurs musées magiques, mais toujours avec la même réponse : _nous sommes sensibles à l'intérêt que vous nous portez, cependant, votre candidature n'est pas retenue... Non, non, ce n'est pas vous, c'est nous !_

Un seul m'avait répondu favorablement. Hélas ! il n'était pas en haut de ma liste... Le Musée Moldu se situait sur le chemin de traverse et était tenu par le Professeur Donald Lochlin Gelert.

Tout un roman...

Le rendez-vous était à quatorze heures et j'étais déjà très angoissée. Inutile d'en rajouter avec un déjeuner chez les Weasley !

Charlie me prit la main :

\- S'il te plaît Polly. Je t'amènerai personnellement en transplanage devant le Musée après...

Je me retrouvai donc entourée de tous les membres de la famille Weasley. Le repas fut à la hauteur des talents culinaires de Molly et je sentis l'élastique de ma jupe me serrer la taille au troisième service de spaghetti à la bolognaise. Charlie était évidemment au centre des discussions. Il nous raconta ses années de Dracologue. Il était tombé littéralement amoureux de la Roumanie – ou des dragons, l'un n'allant pas sans l'autre apparemment.

Il retournait là-bas en septembre, à temps, espérait-il, pour l'éclosion d'une couvée d'une Magyare à Pointes particulièrement vicieuse.

\- Vicieuse ? s'épouvanta sa mère. C'est-à-dire ? J'espère que tu ne mets pas ta vie en danger là bas !

\- Maman, je fais dans l'élevage de dragons, pas de licornes, soupira Charlie.

\- J'aurais préféré, renchérit sa mère. Pourquoi t'obstiner à vouloir faire un métier si dangereux ? Regarde ton frère !

\- Bill travaille dans une banque, grogna Charlie. La seule chose dangereuse qui pourrait lui arriver est de se couper avec un billet...

\- Hé ! s'insurgea Bill.

De son côté, Mr Weasley monopolisait toute mon attention : il tenait absolument à comprendre à quoi servaient les barrières à péage. Je rassemblai toutes mes maigres connaissances sur le sujet, souvent agrémentées par des « euh... », « alors en fait... » et « ah, bonne question ».

Mrs Weasley me présenta deux fois une part de tartes aux pommes que j'avalai malgré ma montée de stress (j'étais assise pile devant l'horloge). À la troisième, je refusai : mon rendez-vous commençait dans quinze minutes.

Fidèle à sa promesse, Charlie m'accompagna sur le Chemin de Traverse, me parlant de la Finale de La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch pour me changer les idées. Je ne l'écoutai qu'à moitié, la peur au ventre.

\- Ça va aller, Polly, dit-il en me serrant un plus fort la main.

J'essayai de sourire, mais il se transforma en grimace. Nous étions arrivés devant le musée. Il s'agissait d'une porte peinte en vert bouteille, avec une inscription en lettre d'or à moitié effacé, indiquant : « Musée Moldu ». À côté, une vitrine encrassée présentait un téléphone datant du siècle dernier. Je ne m'attendais pas à entrer au somptueux British Museum, mais cette simple porte me déçut.

\- C'est ici ? s'étonna Charlie. Je n'y avais jamais prêté attention...

J'eus l'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Je ne voulais pas travailler là-dedans. Inquiet, Charlie se tourna vers moi.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Je vais passer l'entretien, par politesse, me décidai-je, un peu pâle. Rien ne m'oblige à accepter.

Rien, sauf un salaire.

\- Tu veux que je t'attende ?

\- Non, retourne chez toi. Tu es épuisé. Je t'enverrai un hibou quand j'aurai terminé.

Charlie se mordit les lèvres, ne souhaitant visiblement pas me quitter. Je lui embrassai la joue et lui fit signe d'y aller. Charlie, têtu, attendit pourtant que j'entre. Je pris une profonde inspiration, lissai les plis de ma jupe, remis en place une mèche derrière mon oreille et poussai la porte.

Je m'étais attendue à trouver un lieu sombre, sale et désespéré.

Sale, il l'était : la poussière recouvrant les objets exposés me fit éternuer trois fois de suite. Mais l'endroit était loin d'être aussi sombre : une grande verrière circulaire surplombait la salle, qui semblait être plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait cependant pas un botruc dans les environs, et je m'avançai timidement, dépassant le guichet, vide.

\- Hé ho ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

\- Vous vous êtes perdue ? me demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautai avec violence, et manquai de renverser une télévision posée sur le sol.

\- Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je.

\- Pas grave, j'en ai plein le débarras. Alors ? Que faites-vous ici ? J'attends ! gronda le sorcier.

\- Euh... je suis Polly McBee, et je viens pour l'entretien.

L'homme se pencha vers moi. Il était grand et maigre, avait le dessus du crâne chauve et d'énormes favoris poivre et sel qui lui mangeaient les joues. Il portait une paire de lunettes au bout de son long nez crochu, et ses yeux gris me détaillèrent longuement.

\- J'ai connu un McBee, finit-il par me dire méfiant. Graham McBee...

\- C'est... c'est mon grand-père, fis-je d'une toute petite voix.

\- Mmh... Toujours à péter plus haut que le cul d'un dragon celui-là ?

Je ne sus ce qu'il me prit, mais j'éclatai de rire à ce moment-là.

\- J'en conclus que oui. Je suis le professeur Donald Lochlin Gelert, pour vous servir. Alors, vous êtes priée de venir dès 9h30 le matin. Le musée ouvre à 10h. Une heure de pause vous est accordée, la fermeture à 18h. Ça vous va ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas me poser des questions sur ma scolarité et tout ça ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Attendez, laissez-moi deviner : vous avez fait Poudlard, c'est ça ? railla-t-il. Vous êtes la seule qui avez répondu à mon annonce et je n'ai pas le temps à perdre avec ces bêtises. Comme je le dis toujours : le Temps n'attend pas.

Un instant, je fus troublée : où avais-je déjà entendu cette phrase ?

\- Pour vos tâches, il va falloir me faire un inventaire, reprit-il en faisant un ample geste du bras. Remettre un peu d'ordre, faire la visite des lieux aux éventuels visiteurs... Je vous rassure, ils ne bousculent pas au portillon.

Il regarda sa montre à gousset :

\- Nom d'une citrouille, je vais être en retard. Je suis sur une grosse affaire : une vente aux enchères dans le New Hampshire. J'espère pouvoir repartir avec un Juke box de 1941, vous imaginez ? Je vous laisse les clefs du machin, vous pourrez vous débrouiller ?

\- Ah ? Parce que je commence maintenant ? m'affolai-je.

\- Non, à la Saint Merlin, se moqua-t-il. Considérez ça comme votre jour d'essai.

Il fouilla dans les profondeurs de sa cape pour en sortir un trousseau de clefs qu'il me tendit.

\- Faites le tour du proprio, si ça vous chante. Je reviens dans deux heures. Et croisez les doigts pour que ce soit avec le Juke-Box.

Il saisit sa cape du portemanteau qui vacilla et quitta le musée dans un claquement, me laissant seule avec mes clefs.

\- Ok...

Au fil des jours, je me pris pourtant de passion pour ce musée un peu bizarre. Le Professeur Gelert – qui parlait couramment le sarcasme – était un patron un peu revêche, mais avec un bon fond. Je compris très rapidement pourquoi personne ne venait dans son cher musée : il s'absentait assez régulièrement pour courir les brocantes ou les ventes aux enchères.

Dans un premier temps, je fus chargée de faire l'inventaire de son bric-à-brac. Je comptabilisais ainsi près d'une soixantaine de télés, vingt-neuf machines à coudre, sept lave-vaisselle, dix-neuf téléphones, un ordinateur Amstrad, six caméscopes... Beaucoup étaient cassés (sans doute récupérés dans une décharge) ou très mal montés (le professeur n'avait sans doute jamais vu un vélo de sa vie). Je dépoussiérais quelques pépites parmi tout ce fatras, dont un 45 tour des Beatles datant de 1965.

Je me rendis bien vite compte que le professeur était un passionné de la technologie moldue, mais qu'il n'y connaissait strictement rien.

Je ne regrettai cependant pas un seul instant d'avoir mis les pieds dans ce musée.

Cela me laissait le temps d'aller rendre visite à d'anciennes connaissances à l'heure du déjeuner. Tonks et Rose me rejoignirent un midi sur le Chemin de Traverse, et je fus si heureuse de les revoir que j'en pleurais.

Tonks avait toujours ses cheveux courts et colorés d'un rose vif. Elle avait coincé sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et portait fièrement un tee-shirt à l'effigie du groupe AC-DC.

Rose avait beaucoup changé en revanche : elle n'avait plus rien de cette petite sorcière rougissante et timide de Poudlard. Elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que je ne lui avais jamais connue. Et pour cause : à sa main brillait une bague de fiançailles.

\- Quoi ? Mais... quoi ?

\- Napoléon m'a demandée en mariage !

\- Je vois ça ! m'exclamai-je. Toutes mes félicitations, Mme Rose Bonaparte !

Nous déjeunâmes dans ce boui-boui des _Trois Citrouilles_ et Rose nous raconta sa demande par mon cher Bony. Tonks était déjà dans le secret des dieux, mais arborait un sourire d'envie.

\- Pour quand est prévu le grand jour ? demanda-t-elle.

\- En mai prochain. Vous serez mes demoiselles d'honneur ?

\- Évidemment ! m'exclamai-je, ravie.

C'était agréable d'avoir mes amies avec moi. Nous parlions toutes les trois en même temps, échangeant les dernières nouvelles. Tonks avait un peu de mal avec sa formation d'Auror, craignant surtout de décevoir son professeur, le célèbre Alastor Maugrey.

\- Croyez-moi Rogue à côté, c'est du pipi d'Augurey, nous confia-t-elle.

Rose, elle, avait été approchée par le _Quidditch Magazine_. J'éclatai de rire :

\- Et alors, tu as dit quoi ?

\- J'ai dit oui.

Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds, persuadée d'avoir mal entendu :

\- Euh... Rose ? Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il y a le mot « Quidditch », dans « Quidditch Magazine ».

\- Je sais, dit-elle avec un sourire, tout en plongeant sa cuillère dans sa tarte au citron.

\- Et ? Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté pour l'amour de Bony, j'en serais jalouse ! J'ai essayé pendant sept ans de t'initier au Noble sport, moi !

\- Non... Mais je serai grassement payée à faire le tour du monde pour la rubrique : _le Quidditch à travers les Pays_. Je te rassure, Polly, je n'ai pas reçu l'illumination en trois ans. La seule équipe que je supporterais, ce sera celle où Napoléon jouera.

\- Tu verrais ta tête ! ricana Tonks en me regardant.

Je lui lançai un tel regard qu'elle préféra changer de sujet :

\- En parlant Quidditch, j'espère que tu as bien réservé la date du 25 août !

\- Oui, la finale de la Coupe du Monde, Bulgarie contre l'Irlande. Tu crois vraiment que je vais oublier ça ?

Tandis que nous échangions nos pronostics, je vis Rose lever les yeux au ciel. Autant qu'elle s'y fasse maintenant !

oOo oOo oOo

Les premières semaines furent intenses : ranger, classer, archiver, dépoussiérer : je ne m'ennuyai pas un seul instant à mon nouveau travail. Le professeur Gelert était toujours en vadrouille aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre, et revenait souvent chargé (il récupéra ainsi une caisse pleine de poupées Barbie... Pour quoi faire ? Je me le demande encore).

J'attendais avec impatience les week-ends, où je retrouvai avec plaisir Charlie pour une sortie en amoureux dans les rues londoniennes. Mais nos instants étaient trop courts, me faisant enrager. Je ne l'avais pas assez pour moi, prise entre le boulot pour moi, et ses obligations familiales pour lui.

La solution vint de mon Papi Moustache, qui me demandant un dimanche midi, alors que je dinais chez lui, pourquoi je n'envisageais pas d'emménager dans mon chez-moi.

\- Tu crois ? balbutiai-je. Mais... que va dire maman ? Et papa ?

\- Qu'il est peut-être temps ? Je me rappelle quand ta maman nous a annoncé à ta mamie et moi qu'elle partait vivre avec Callum, me raconta-t-il, rêveur. Oh, pour sûr qu'on a été très chagrinés ! Mais tu es une adulte, ma petite fille, il est temps de te comporter comme telle !

\- Si tu me parles encore de payer mes impôts, je hurle, grimaçai-je.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à éplucher les petites annonces, à la recherche d'un petit chez-moi.

Je ne pensais pas que les loyers seraient aussi chers à Londres... Et ne parlons même pas d'un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse : j'étais bonne à manger des patates pour le restant de mes jours. Je pouvais toujours songer à m'écarter de la capitale, mais j'aimais trop Londres, et je ne me sentais pas encore assez mûre pour m'éloigner de papa-maman.

Ce fut dans la presse britannique que je trouvai une étrange petite annonce :

 _Mi-sorcière, mi-vampire, je recherche une colocation avec personne aussi saine d'esprit que moi._

 _Si tu vénères le grand Cthulhu, que tu aimes les chocapics, et que tu te passionnes pour l'équipe d'Arsenal,_

 _merci de te présenter au numéro 7 de Salem Road, Londres._

 _C'est pas loin de Bayswater Station, tu peux pas le louper._

 _Ciao les Craignos._

Je m'y rendais le soir même. Le quartier me semblait être assez calme, et se situait non loin des jardins de Kensington. L'immeuble blanc était bâti sur deux étages, et la porte peinte en rouge invitait à entrer. Je pris une profonde inspiration et gravis les quelques marches qui me séparait de la porte, avant d'appuyer longuement sur la sonnette. Une silhouette se dessina derrière la vitre et la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une soixantaine d'années.

\- Oui ? demanda cette dernière.

\- Euh… bonjour. J'ai lu l'annonce pour l'appartement et je…

\- C'est l'étage au-dessus, grommela la femme, en ouvrant la porte. Et la prochaine fois, évitez de sonner !

Je m'excusai et entrai dans le hall. La femme alla se calfeutrer chez elle, mais je sentis son regard me suivre à travers le judas.

Je grimpai l'escalier qui menait au premier étage : sur la porte peinte en blanc, un grand B était accolé au chiffre 7. Derrière, on étendait distinctement la musique de _Metallica_.

Je frappai à la porte : la musique se tut aussitôt, la chaine de sécurité fut enlevée et une jeune femme en petite tenue apparut à l'entrebâillement.

\- C'est pour quoi ? Si vous êtes de Jéhovah, vous pouvez entrer.

\- Jéhovah ? répétai-je, abasourdie. Euh, non. Je viens pour l'annonce.

La fille plissa les yeux et m'étudia des pieds à la tête. Ce qu'elle vit dut lui plaire, car elle ouvrit en grand la porte, et m'invita à entrer.

J'eus un hoquet surpris quand je vis l'appartement sens dessus dessous, avec des vêtements, des VHS, de la vaisselle, et un reste de pizza trainer par terre. La fille, toujours en culotte et débardeur, mit la main sur une robe violette et l'enfila.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-elle en rangeant un peu – c'est à dire en déplaçant des objets de gauche à droite.

\- Polly McBee, répondis-je, mes mains serrées autour de son sac, et prête à transplaner à la première occasion.

\- C'est un nom rigolo. Moi, c'est June Travers. Et non, on n'est pas de la même famille.

\- Que qui ?

\- Que John Lennon.

Je contemplai bêtement June, me demandant si elle ne me prenait pas pour une idiote.

\- Alors, McPolly, voici l'appartement de tes rêves ! Tout est équipé, du salon à la cuisine. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, il y a un Palais du Pipi, au fond du couloir. Et deux chambres aussi. Je te laisse la plus grande, parce que je n'aime pas ça les grands espaces. Ça me donne le vertige.

\- Tu es agoraphobe ?

\- Non, j'ai le vertige. Dis donc, tes cheveux sont vraiment drôles. Tu les fais pousser toi-même ?

\- Euh… oui, dis-je, passant une main dans ma chevelure que je n'avais pas eu le temps de coiffer.

\- Le loyer est de 350 livres, à payer en cash, reprit June. Et j'insiste, je veux du cash. À ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Peut-être les brûler. Tu connais Gainsbourg ?

\- Non.

\- Un français. Il a brûlé un jour un billet de 500 francs. Mon héros. Je te ferai écouter ses albums si tu veux, je les ai tous. Tu fais quoi comme métier ?

\- Je bosse dans un musée.

\- Chic ! tu vas pouvoir voler les diamants de la couronne pour moi !

\- Euh... Ce n'est pas ce genre de musée, murmurai-je, tout en me demandant si June Travers avait bien toute sa tête.

June décida ensuite de me faire visiter l'appartement. Je reconnus que l'endroit n'était pas trop mal – si on faisait exception du monstrueux fouillis – et plutôt bien situé. Et puis, le loyer était très raisonnable (j'en vins même à me demander si June connaissait la valeur de l'argent, et si elle n'avait pas dit un montant au hasard).

Elle ouvrit une porte et annonça qu'il s'agirait de ma chambre. Elle était plutôt grande et pouvait contenir tout le mobilier moldu, et, avec quelques enchantements en plus, rendre l'endroit charmant et vivable.

\- De l'autre côté, c'est ma chambre, interdiction d'entrer sous peine de mort.

Elle me désigna une porte peinte en jaune et rose et sur laquelle était collée l'image d'une licorne et d'un champignon atomique.

Cette fille était complètement timbrée.

\- Tu as un copain ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

\- Oui.

\- Il est beau ?

\- Euh… oui.

\- Dommage, soupira June. Bon, j'imagine que tu voudras faire boom-boom crac-crac avec lui. Je te demande juste de faire le plus de bruit possible pour énerver Mrs Doubtfire.

Je rougis et demandai si Mrs Doubtfire était la voisine d'en dessous.

\- Non, _Mrs Doubtfire_ , c'est un film avec Robin Williams. Je ne connais pas le nom de la vieille casserole d'en bas, alors je l'appelle comme ça.

Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers moi et me demanda :

\- Tu ne fais pas partie de la 5e colonne au moins ? Tu n'es pas un vampire ? Un serial killer ? Une sorcière ?

Je commençai vraiment à ne plus suivre les dires de June, mais la rassurai : je n'étais rien de tout ça.

Enfin presque.

Nous revînmes au salon et June annonça avec un grand sourire qu'elle me prenait comme colocataire.

\- Tes cheveux m'ont mis en confiance dès que je les ai vus, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Tu emménages quand du coup ?

oOo oOo oOo

Le déménagement ne fut pas des plus simples : vivant désormais dans un quartier moldu, il fallut transporter mes affaires « normalement » (en utilisant cependant un tout petit peu de magie, trois fois rien...). J'aurais pu aussi mettre toutes mes affaires dans une valise magiquement agrandie et faire un aller simple, mais je ne voulais pas non plus que June découvre mon secret. Je réquisitionnai donc Charlie, William Swann (de retour dans ma vie, mon plus grand malheur, Bony n'étant pas disponible pour cause de rencontre Flaquemare/Frelons) et mes parents pour m'aider à faire mes cartons et à tout déménager.

Ces précautions ne servirent à rien : June avait accroché un mot sur la porte à mon attention, pour m'avertir qu'elle était partie à son cours de théâtre de métal-psychologie. Charlie leva haut un sourcil, se demandant quel genre de cours ça pouvait être.

Maman eut une exclamation en voyant l'état de l'appartement et entreprit de tout ranger, consternée par autant de fouillis. Papa, lui, agrandit ma chambre avec l'aide de quelques sortilèges parfaitement maitrisés (mon sortilège de rangement me faisait encore défaut) et il fallut utiliser les menaces pour empêcher Will d'entrer dans celle de June Travers.

\- Surtout, n'oublie pas de bien verrouiller la pièce, me recommanda mon père, retenant par le bras Will qui cherchait à faire du trampoline sur mon lit.

Charlie se sentit terriblement gêné par le grand lit et Will se moqua de son meilleur ami, se demandant à voix haute à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

\- Arrête avec ça, gronda Charlie, lorsqu'il croisa le regard meurtrier de papa.

Nous entendîmes soudain une clé glisser dans la serrure et June Travers entra dans l'appartement, son parapluie encore déployé sur sa tête alors qu'il faisait un superbe soleil. Elle nous dévisagea interloquée.

\- Attends, McPolly, on n'aura jamais assez de place pour loger tout ce monde ! dit-elle en guise de salut. C'est ton petit ami ? ajoute-t-elle en désignant mon père.

Je réprimai un fou rire et lui présentai mes parents. Ma mère fut épouvantée en voyant ma nouvelle colocataire : elle avait mis un tutu rose sur un tee-shirt clamant l'égalité du cannabis pour tous les chimpanzés, portait une botte de pluie rouge et une autre jaune, et dénoua une très longue écharpe multicolore, qu'elle laissa trainer au sol.

\- C'est lui mon petit ami, dis-je en lui désignant Charlie.

Elle serra distraitement la main de Charlie, n'ayant plus d'yeux que pour Will Swann. Sans prévenir, elle fonça droit sur lui, noua ses bras autour du cou du Gryffondor et l'embrassa fougueusement, sous nos regards terriblement gênés.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna comme si de rien n'était vers moi et me proposa de manger chinois pour notre premier soir.

\- C'est d'accord, fis-je, en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire devant le visage rouge de Will, qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

June fouilla dans la commode sous la télé pour trouver de la monnaie, puis elle quitta l'appartement – non sans avoir mis une claque sur les fesses de Will et l'avoir gratifié d'un clin d'œil.

\- Polly, dit alors ma mère, se raclant la gorge, tu es sûre que tu veux vivre là ?

\- Oh oui, fis-je, souriante. Je sens que je vais bien me marrer...

* * *

 **Mes chers Poufsouffles,**

 **Je suis désolée pour ce petit retard. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plus.**

 **A mes petits reviewers: je répondrais à vos gentilles messages dans les prochains jours.**

 **Le chapitre 5 sera sur vos écrans le 27 mars.**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Citrouille**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 – Le Cercle de la Licorne Disparue**

Une épouvantable odeur de brûlé me prit la gorge quand je poussai la porte de mon nouvel appartement. J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise de voir une épaisse fumée noire envahir le salon.

Un début d'incendie !

\- June ! criai-je, paniquée.

Je couvris ma main avec ma bouche, prise d'une violente quinte de toux, et avançai jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- June !

\- Quoi ? Ah, McPolly, tu es rentrée ! Ta journée était bien ?

June sortit de sa chambre, nullement ennuyée par la fumée, tout en grignotant un paquet de chips. Je détectai enfin la provenance de la fumée : une pizza carbonisée était en train de cuire dans une poêle. Je retirai cette dernière du feu, et l'éteignis, avant d'ouvrir en grand les fenêtres pour aérer la pièce.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? ronchonna June, mécontente de me voir jeter le reste de la pizza à la poubelle. C'était notre repas de ce soir !

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, comme un hibou.

\- Le repas de ce soir ? répétai-je, incrédule. Mais enfin June ! On ne fait pas cuire une pizza dans une poêle !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? La poêle a la même circonférence que la pizza ! Ça rentrait pile-poil dedans !

Je récupérai l'emballage carton de la pizza qu'elle avait posé dans l'évier et l'agitai sous son nez.

\- Il faut préchauffer ton four, June. Le four, pas la gazinière !

\- Si tu veux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais je trouve meilleure la cuisson d'une pizza dans une poêle. Question de goût.

\- De toute façon, je ne dîne pas ici, poursuivis-je. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais dormir chez mon amie Tonks.

June fronça les sourcils.

\- La fille aux cheveux bleus, précisai-je.

\- D'accord, dit-elle en basculant sa tête en arrière et secouant le paquet de chips au-dessus de sa bouche. Je vais aller me chercher un Domac à la place. Tu en veux ?

Un « Domac » dans le jargon de June signifiait le Mcdonald's situé en bas de notre rue.

\- Non, ça ira, soupirai-je, ne cherchant pas à discuter.

\- Tant pis pour toi !

June disparut aussitôt dans sa chambre, tout en chatonnant un air d'Aria. Ma colocataire était certes une moldue très bizarre, mais au moins avait-elle une très belle voix.

Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait (au milieu du salon et en petite tenue), elle me demanda ce que j'allais faire ce soir.

\- Voir un match de foot, dis-je en mettant de l'ordre dans la cuisine.

\- Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais demandé, mais il est de ta famille ? me demanda-t-elle en hésitant entre une paire de baskets noires et des mules jaunes.

\- Que qui ?

\- Que Ronald McDonald.

\- Non, June.

\- Tant pis. Comment me trouves-tu ?

Elle tourna sur elle même. Elle avait finalement opté pour ses baskets, portait une paire de collants effilochés, une robe jaune à froufrous et une veste en jean parsemée de pin's multicolores.

\- Un vrai rayon de soleil, dis-je en souriant.

Ma réponse lui plut : elle me déposa une bise sur la joue et sortit de l'appartement en tourbillonnant sur elle-même.

Enfin au calme, je rangeai en quatrième vitesse la cuisine et allai me changer dans ma chambre.

Cela me tuait d'être obligée de porter les couleurs de l'Irlande (l'Écosse occupait toujours une place importante dans mon cœur), mais c'était eux qui avaient gagné leurs billets pour disputer la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch face à la Bulgarie.

Je faisais partie des malchanceux à ne pas avoir obtenu de billet pour cette fameuse finale (contrairement à Charlie, que j'enviais terriblement).

Jusqu'à la dernière minute pourtant, j'avais joué à tous les concours organisés par la Gazette du Sorcier, et j'avais même participé au grand tirage au sort des produits de la Mère Grattesec.

Il me fallait pourtant me rendre à l'évidence : je n'assisterais pas au match Irlande/Bulgarie.

Je n'étais cependant pas la seule à ne pas y aller : Tonks également. Elle m'avait donc proposé de suivre la transmission du match chez elle.

Une fois prête, je sortis de l'appartement, prenant bien soin de ne pas fermer la porte à clé : June avait encore oublié les siennes. J'avertis au passage notre voisine de palier honnie de June, Mrs O'Hara - qui apprécia ma tenue aux couleurs de sa chère Irlande.

\- Elle a oublié ses clefs ? soupira la vieille dame.

J'opinai du chef. Mrs O'Hara bougonna encore sur l'irresponsabilité de June, mais me souhaita tout de même une bonne soirée.

\- Je rentrerai demain matin. Nous pourrons sortir faire une promenade si vous voulez, lui proposai-je.

Mrs O'Hara m'appréciait beaucoup, et je le lui rendais la pareille : à bien des égards, elle me faisait penser à ma Mamie Grenouille.

Papa m'avait déniché un endroit discret pour faire mes transplanages. C'était une chance d'habiter une rue où il y avait peu de passage ! Je regardai autour de moi pour être sûre que personne ne me remarque, puis m'engouffrai dans une cabine de police bleue, inutilisée depuis de nombreuses années. À l'abri des regards indiscrets, je pus transplaner directement dans le jardin de Mr et Mrs Tonks.

Transplaner n'était cependant pas mon fort et je me vautrai lamentablement dans le massif de bégonias des Tonks.

Ce fut Andromeda Tonks qui m'ouvrit la porte quand j'allai sonner. Elle eut un large sourire en me voyant peinturlurée en vert.

\- Dora est dans le salon, m'indiqua-t-elle en me laissant entrer.

Mon amie se jeta dans mes bras quand elle me vit. Pour l'occasion, elle arborait elle aussi les couleurs de l'Irlande et avait épinglé un trèfle à quatre feuilles sur son tee-shirt.

Je saluai Mr Tonks qui avait pris possession du fauteuil, avant de me tourner vers Napoléon Bonaparte, qu'elle avait aussi invité.

Mon ancien gardien avait énormément changé. Il n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent que j'avais connu à Poudlard. Il me dépassait largement d'une tête et avait pris pas mal de muscles au passage. Je me rendis compte que je le regardai bouche bée et me repris.

\- Nom d'un hibou, Bony ! m'exclamai-je. Le Quidditch te réussit drôlement bien !

Il rougit sous le compliment et m'avoua que c'était quand même grâce à moi s'il en était là aujourd'hui.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, le grondai-je. C'est toi et ton talent inné d'arrêter le Souafle qui t'ont permis d'être là où tu es ! Et comment va Flaquemare ?

\- Oh, tu n'es pas au courant ? J'ai signé pour les Catapultes il y a deux semaines ! m'expliqua-t-il. Tu te souviens de Olivier Dubois de Gryffondor ? C'est lui qui me remplace à Flaquemare.

\- Continue comme ça, Bonaparte, et tu vas finir par rejoindre l'équipe d'Angleterre ! commenta Tonks qui nous écoutait.

Ted Tonks nous appela : le match n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Je m'installai sur le sol, le dos calé contre le canapé. Mr Tonks agita sa baguette vers le poste de radio pour augmenter le son, tandis que sa femme passait entre nous pour distribuer du thé et des gâteaux au gingembre.

\- Alors, lança Ted Tonks, à votre avis, qui va gagner ?

Nous criâmes tous « Irlande » d'une même voix, sauf Bony, qui argua que la Bulgarie avait quand même dans ses rangs le jeune Viktor Krum. Nous le conspuâmes avant de reporter notre attention sur le poste de radio. La voix de Ludo Verpey résonna alors :

\- Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Bienvenue à cette finale de la quatre cent deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

Nous entendîmes les spectateurs applaudir. Un frisson d'excitation me parcourut, comme à chaque début de rencontre. Je regrettai vivement de ne pas être présente dans les tribunes pour le jour certainement historique.

\- Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, laissez-moi vous présenter les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare... des Vélanes !

\- Saletés, grommela Mrs Tonks.

J'avais déjà entendu parler de ces femmes à la beauté mirifique. Nous en avions étudié en cours de défense en septième année avec le professeur Morrow. Enfin étudier... disons qu'il avait fait soupirer d'envie tous les garçons de la classe.

\- Et maintenant, reprit Verpey, veuillez s'il vous plaît lever vos baguettes pour accueillir les mascottes de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande !

Ce qui était embêtant avec la radio, c'était qu'il fallait s'imaginer ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain. Il y eut des « Aaaaaaaaah » et des « Oooooooh », et ce qui semblait être des feux d'artifice. Pourvu que Charlie ait pensé à prendre des photos comme je le lui avais recommandé !

Nous sifflâmes le poste de radio quand Verpey présenta les joueurs bulgares, mais poussâmes des cris de liesse quand les Irlandais firent leurs apparitions.

\- Et c'est partiiiiii ! s'exclama le commentateur en poussant dans les aigus. Le Souafle à Mullet qui passe à Troy ! Morane ! Dimitrov ! Mullet à nouveau ! Troy ! Levski ! Morane !

Le cœur cognant à tout rompre, je m'imaginais parfaitement le match dans ma tête. Tonks était la plus déchainée, et finit par donner un grand coup de coude dans le verre de Bony, qui renversa son contenu sur mes cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé ! s'exclama-t-il, embarrassé.

\- Pas grave, grommelai-je en foudroyant mon amie du regard.

Je ratai une bonne dizaine de minutes du match : quand je retournai à ma place, l'Irlande avait marqué trente à zéro. Les Bulgares, furieux, changèrent de tactique et devinrent alors plus violents.

Soudain, les deux attrapeurs, le jeune Krum et notre star irlandaise, Lynch, foncèrent en piquer. Je retins ma respiration, dans l'espoir que l'irlandais mette le premier la main sur le Vif d'Or. Un bruit sourd, suivi d'une immense plainte s'éleva des gradins.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Que s'est-il passé ? hurla Tonks.

\- Je parie dix gallions que le bulgare a feinté, grommela Bony.

Ludo Verpey confirma ses dires. Krum avait utilisé une ruse vieille comme le monde : il avait prétendu voir le Vif d'Or, entrainant Lynch à sa suite, et avait redressé son balai à la toute dernière minute. J'avais toujours refusé de pratiquer cette manœuvre durant mes propres matchs, trouvant la parade trop dangereuse.

Lynch repartit sur son balai, à notre grand soulagement. Les avis de notre petit groupe étaient partagés : Tonks s'exclama qu'il s'agissait là d'une tricherie innommable, mais, de mon point de vue, Krum avait quand même bien joué.

\- Traitresse ! me souffla Tonks.

\- Chut, ça reprend ! nous coupa Bony.

Les Irlandais comptabilisaient cent trente points à dix, ce qui mit les Bulgares en fureur : ils enchainèrent les fautes. Deux penaltys furent accordés aux Irlandais, et Troy reprit le Souafle. La balle changea de main – Levski, Dimitrov, Morane, Troy, Mullet, Ivanova, Morane. Dans la radio, nous entendions la foule se déchainer : j'avais l'impression que les supporters se tenaient dans la même pièce que nous. Les Bulgares se déchainèrent quand Quigley, le batteur irlandais, envoya un Cognard sur Krum.

Tonks rugit de plaisir à l'annonce, et sa mère la pria de se modérer un peu.

\- Ah ah ! Bien fait ! chantonna-t-elle.

\- Dora ! la réprimanda sa mère.

\- Pardon maman.

\- Lynch a vu le Vif d'Or ! cria la voix surexcitée de Verpey. Il est talonné de très près par Krum !

La bouche sèche, je fixai intensément le poste de radio. Mr Tonks avait retenu son souffle, et Bony se mordillait l'ongle du pouce.

\- Les deux attrapeurs foncent vers le sol, côte à côte ! Ils vont s'écraser ! Ils vont... Il l'a eu !

\- Qui ? MAIS QUI ? rugit Tonks, au bord du désespoir.

\- KRUM A ATTRAPÉ LE VIF d'OR !

\- NOOOON !

\- L'IRLANDE A GAGNÉ !

\- NOOON ! Attends... Quoi ?

\- L'IRLANDE A GAGNÉ ! cria Verpey. KRUM A ATTRAPÉ LE VIF D'OR ! MAIS C'EST L'IRLANDE QUI GAGNE ! Seigneur, qui donc pouvait s'attendre à ça ?

Il nous fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre que l'Irlande recevrait la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. L'instant d'après, nous laissâmes éclater notre joie.

oOo oOo oOo

Je restai chez les Tonks pour la nuit. Mon amie m'avait préparé un lit de fortune, composé de coussins et de couettes.

L'euphorie de la victoire s'éteignit peut à peu, laissant place à la fatigue. Tonks, allongée sur son lit, jouait avec sa baguette, projetant de petites perles de lumières au plafond. Roulée en boule dans une couverture, je la regardai faire, ensommeillée.

\- Polly ? m'appela-t-elle soudain.

\- Mmh ?

\- Est-ce qu'avec Charlie, vous avez déjà parlé de votre avenir ?

Pour le coup, je fus tout à fait réveillée. Je me dressai sur un coude et la regardai.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Rose et Bony sont fiancés, me dit-elle. Alors, je me demandai si ton Petit Coup de Foudre en avait fait de même.

\- On en a parlé, oui.

\- Et ?

Je me souvins alors de ce fameux jour à Poudlard, quand Charlie m'avait dit qu'il m'attendrait toute sa vie s'il le fallait. Nous n'en avions pas reparlé depuis et je me demandais parfois si Charlie y avait pensé depuis.

\- Je ne sais pas, finis-je par dire. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

\- Pour rien.

\- Tonks !

\- D'accord... Disons que tu as ton Charlie et que Rose son Bony.

Je sus à quoi elle pensait. Je posai ma main sur la sienne pour la réconforter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas le rencontrer un jour ton prince charmant.

\- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle, timidement. C'est juste que ma formation d'Auror me prend tellement d'énergie. Les garçons là-bas sont très gentils avec moi, mais... Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je cherche.

\- Je comprends. Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à te dire que ce crétin de prince charmant est coincé dans un arbre et qu'il attend désespérément que tu viennes le sauver.

Elle éclata de rire, et elle reprit son petit manège avec sa baguette.

\- J'ai recontacté Will Swann, finit-elle par dire dans un chuchotis.

\- Oh non, Tonks, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça !

De nouveau, elle rit.

\- Je plaisante, Polly. Merlin, tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, le Swann !

Je grimaçai :

\- C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est juste qu'il est tellement...

\- Quoi ? Lourd ? Chiant ? Bavard ? Gamin ?

\- Envahissant.

\- Oui, mais ça, c'était à Poudlard, concéda Tonks. Le bonhomme a changé, tu sais ! On a tous changé, d'ailleurs.

Pour ça, elle avait raison. Je songeai à Rose, autrefois si timide, et qui s'était tellement épanouie.

Avais-je changé moi aussi ?

\- Polly ! Tu dors ?

\- Oui, soupirai-je.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu me réponds ?

\- Bonne nuit, Tonks, finis-je par dire en rabattant la couette sur ma tête.

Ce fut le pied de Tonks sur ma tête qui me tira du sommeil le lendemain matin. Elle perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur moi.

\- Oh, désolée Polly !

\- Pas grave.

\- J'avais oublié que tu dormais par terre.

Je me levai tant bien que mal, le corps perclus de douleurs (dormir par terre était décidément à déconseiller pour les gens de mon âge). J'enfilai un pull et une paire de chaussettes, et suivis Tonks au rez-de-chaussée.

Son père était affairé à la cuisine tandis que sa mère réceptionnait la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Bien dormi les filles ? demanda Mr Tonks. Polly, tu voudras un peu de bacon avec tes œufs ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Tonks me servait une tasse de café, quand sa mère poussa un cri :

\- Maman ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il... Il y a eu un accident cette nuit, après la Finale !

Elle étala sur la table la gazette. Mon sang se figea quand je lus les gros titres :

TERREUR A LA COUPE DU MONDE

LA MARQUE DES TÉNÈBRES EST APPARUE

Mr Tonks s'empara du journal pour lire l'article à haute voix :

\- _« Au cours de la nuit, une poignée de sorciers a causé une vive agitation parmi la communauté sorcière, causant panique et désolation après la Finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Plusieurs sorciers ont été blessés, et un feu s'est propagé, heureusement très vite éteint. Le directeur moldu du camping ainsi que sa famille ont été violemment pris à parti. De plus, la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue dans le ciel... »_

Je n'écoutai plus, obnubilée par une seule pensée : Charlie.

Charlie avait assisté au match, et il était resté là bas, camper avec ses frères et son père. Et si quelque chose lui était arrivé ? Les jambes flageolantes, je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise.

Mrs Tonks s'aperçut de mon trouble :

\- Polly ?

\- Charlie, balbutiai-je. Il ... Il était là-bas.

\- On peut joindre le Terrier, si tu veux, proposa mon amie, pleine de compassion.

\- Oui, s'il te plait.

Je réussis à avoir quelqu'un au bout de la cinquième tentative. Molly Weasley me semblait être épuisée, mais elle eut un sourire en me voyant.

\- Il va bien, me rassura-t-elle, d'emblée. Ne quitte pas, je vais aller le chercher.

Il ne me fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que mon petit ami ne passe sa tête dans la Cheminée.

\- Merlin, j'ai tellement eu peur ! m'exclamai-je, soulagée de le voir.

\- Tout va bien, ma chérie. Je ne savais pas où tu étais. J'ai envoyé un hibou chez tes parents.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Très brièvement, il me raconta les incidents de la nuit.

\- Des Mangemorts ? répétai-je, abasourdie. Mais avec l'autre débile de Mage Noir qui est mort...

\- Ce n'était rien, s'empressa de me tranquilliser Charlie. Ils avaient surement bu plus que de raison, et se sont fait une joie de nous faire un peu peur. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien, mes frères et Ginny vont bien, tout comme Harry et Hermione...

\- Qui ?

\- Harry Potter et Herm..

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que Harry Potter est chez toi ?

\- Oui ! Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois... Est-ce que tu m'écoutes vraiment quand je te parle ?

\- Désolée, je me suis perdue dans la profondeur de tes yeux...

\- Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop là ?

\- Si peu...

oOo oOo oOo

 _Chère McBee,_

 _Grazie pour ton dernier hibou ! Mais beaucoup de petits riens pour remplir ton courrier. Tu en as oublié l'essentiel, et il n'y a aucune honte à l'avouer : tu peux le dire que je te manque enormemente ! Je sais que je suis ta raison de vivre, ne le nie pas !_

 _Plus sérieusement, l'Université, sans toi, c'est ennuyant. Je ne comprends toujours pas la raison qui t'a poussée à rentrer sur ton île pluvieuse, d'ailleurs. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour te retrouver enfermée dans un musée poussiéreux !_

 _Le professeur Grant m'a d'ailleurs demandé de tes nouvelles la semaine dernière. Je me suis fait un plaisir de lui raconter ce que tu faisais comme professione._

 _Figure-toi qu'il était furioso contre toi (et attends-toi à recevoir une Strillettera_ (Beuglante) _dans les prochains jours)._

 _En gros, il a déploré que tu aies laissé tes talents de Paléomagie pour être caissière._

 _Après, ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit._

 _Tout ça pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle quand même : le professeur Malcolm (mais si, tu sais, notre prof d'Anthropopo) fait une conférence à Londra en dicembre prochain, et devine qui a été désigné vainqueur pour lui servir d'esclave/assistant ?_

 _Tu as bien deviné, c'est bibi._

 _Cosi_ (donc _), puisque tu refuses de rendre à ton frère universitaire une visite, c'est moi qui me déplacerai, aux frais de la princesse bien entendu._

 _Réserve tout ton week-end rien que pour moi, je veux tout voir de ta précieuse Ingleterra !_

 _Affetuosamente,_

 _Orazio d'Aprile_

oOo oOo oOo

\- Non, plie de ce côté-là... Voilà, c'est ça. Et maintenant, rabats le drap vers moi. Vers moi, j'ai dit ! Parfait !

J'initiai Charlie à l'art délicat du pliage de draps. Exercice ardu : il finit par me dire qu'avec la magie, les draps se débrouillaient tous seuls, et que c'était mieux ainsi.

\- Oui, mais avec June, c'est un peu compliqué d'agiter ma baguette tous les quatre matins, expliquai-je.

Charlie avait pu constater de ses yeux que vivre avec June Travers était un combat de chaque instant. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'une étrange lubie ne lui passe par la tête, pas une heure sans que je ne passe derrière elle pour ranger l'appartement, pas une minute sans qu'elle ne me fasse tourner en bourrique. J'avais l'impression parfois de me comporter comme une mère envers elle.

Tandis que je finissais de plier mon linge, Charlie s'installa sur mon lit et me regarda faire.

\- Une chose pratique, c'est que je sais tenir une maison, maintenant. Ma mère est fière de moi, d'ailleurs, moi qui ne rangeais même pas mes chaussettes... je sais repasser, passer l'aspirateur, cuisiner...

\- Hé ! se révolta Charlie. Moi aussi, je sais faire à manger !

Je fronçai les sourcils :

\- Mon cœur, préparer des sandwichs n'est pas ce que j'appelle cuisiner.

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai eu un Optimal en potion ! rétorqua-t-il en me tirant la langue.

\- Tu cherches à m'impressionner ou à m'empoisonner ?

\- Insupportable mégère, soupira-t-il.

Il m'attira sur ses genoux et m'embrassa le bout du nez.

J'entourai son cou de mes bras et appuyai mon front contre le sien, me laissant doucement bercer.

Quand ses gestes se firent cependant plus entreprenants, je l'arrêtai net.

\- Ah non, Weasley, on n'a pas le temps pour ça ! On va être en retard sinon pour l'inauguration.

\- On n'en aura pas pour longtemps, m'assura-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Oh, mais avec toi, il n'y en a jamais pour longtemps !

\- Même pas vrai.

\- Bah voyons !

Je fis mine de vouloir me dégager, mais Charlie me retint.

\- Restons encore un peu comme ça... J'ai l'impression de ne jamais t'avoir rien qu'à moi ces temps-ci.

Il n'avait pas tort : il était très compliqué de se voir depuis notre retour en Angleterre. J'étais prise par mon travail, quant à Charlie, c'était sa mère qui voulait l'avoir constamment sous les yeux. Il lui avait tenu tête pour passer quelques jours avec moi, et je savais que cela ne lui avait pas plu.

Et pour couronner le tout, il repartait en septembre en Roumanie, auprès de ses dragons chéris. Il m'avait promis qu'il reviendrait très vite, avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui se préparait à Poudlard (une belle bêtise selon moi).

\- Voilà ce que je te propose, dis-je alors en le serrant un peu plus fort contre moi. On va à l'ouverture du magasin des Nullos – parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être assassinée par ces trois crétins – et je te réserve toute ma soirée, rien que pour toi.

\- Et toute ta nuit ? me demanda-t-il, taquin.

\- Et toute ma nuit, l'assurai-je en souriant.

oOo oOo oOo

Après trois ans de luttes acharnées, les Nullos réalisaient enfin leurs rêves de toujours : l'ouverture de leur boutique spécialisée dans la « culture de l'imaginaire » (selon leurs propres termes).

Ils avaient loué un local sur Charing Cross, juste en face du pub sorcier « Le Chaudron Baveur ».

Nous tenant sur le trottoir d'en face, Charlie et moi fixions d'un air interdit la devanture de leur magasin. Ils avaient peint la boiserie en mauve, d'où se détachaient en lettres d'or l'enseigne :

LE CERCLE DE LA LICORNE DISPARUE

\- Le Ministère va leur tomber dessus comme une mouche dans un chaudron, finit par dire Charlie en secouant la tête. « La Licorne Disparue » ... Ça ne fait pas du tout moldu ! Pourquoi ?

\- On peut encore faire demi-tour, soufflai-je.

Charlie me serra plus fort la main et nous traversâmes ensemble la rue.

Je retrouvai presque tous les anciens de Poudlard : Tonks, Rose et Bony, évidemment, mais aussi d'anciens Gryffondors, en la personne de Will Swann et Stephen Piccadilly – je laissai Charlie à ses retrouvailles viriles - ainsi que certains joueurs des cessions de JDR des Nullos.

Dès qu'ils me virent, ces derniers s'empressèrent auprès de moi, et je les serrai dans mes bras à tour de rôle.

\- Tu es en retard ! me grondèrent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Vous avez réussi ! Vous avez votre boutique ! Mais pourquoi du mauve ?

\- Pour mettre de la couleur dans le quartier, bien sur ! répondit Kenway. Et puis, c'est plus facile à trouver ! « La boutique de geeks ? Mais bien sûr ! C'est celle à la devanture mauve sur Charing Cross, vous ne pouvez pas la rater ! ».

J'éclatai de rire : aucun doute, c'était bien mes Nullos !

Ils me firent le tour du propriétaire : au rez-de-chaussée, ils avaient exposé une multitude de figurines et de produits dérivés sur leurs univers préférés : Star Wars, Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Retour vers le Futur, Alien, Terminator, Disney, Doctor Who, Star Trek, Nintendo, Sega... Quant au premier étage, il était dédié aux comics, bandes dessinées, et mangas (dont une collection impressionnante de la série Dragon Ball), ainsi que de cassettes vidéos.

\- Ça te plait ? s'enquit Samuel Fey, toujours soucieux de connaître mon opinion.

\- C'est merveilleux, l'assurai-je. Mais je croyais que vous vouliez ouvrir votre monde aux sorciers ?

\- On n'a pas eu l'autorisation de louer un local sur le Chemin de Traverse, grogna Hastings. Ça ne faisait pas assez « sorcier » selon la commission de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi. Un certain Lucius Malefoy nous a mis des bâtons dans les roues... Tu le connais ?

\- De nom seulement...

\- De toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance, les sorciers entendront quand même parler de nous : on va monter une comédie musicale sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, annonça Kenway.

Un jeune moldu nous interrompit et demanda timidement s'ils avaient un rayon la vidéo de Jurassic Park.

\- Par ici, mon brave ! s'exclama Kenway en l'emmenant vers le fond de la pièce. (krkrkr)

Je laissai mes Nullos et redescendis les escaliers. Dans un coin, un William Swann surexcité montrait une figurine hors de prix à Charlie et Stephen, qui clignaient les yeux comme deux hiboux perdus dans une tempête de neige. Je rejoignis Tonks qui tournait de grands panneaux où étaient suspendues des affiches de films.

\- Tu t'en rends compte ? siffla-t-elle, scandalisée. Ils osent vendre des bouts de papiers trente livres ! Ça fait six gallions le machin, presque le prix d'une baguette. Et ils ne sont même pas animés !

\- Oui, mais ils sont signés par les acteurs...

\- Et alors ? Je ne connais même pas ce Mickael J. Fox... C'est scandaleux !

\- C'est l'univers des Nullos, que veux-tu ?

Tonks se tourna vers moi, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Enfin Polly ! Swann est en train de baver sur une figurine de Dark Vador, et je ne te dis même pas le prix exorbitant ! Ces trois imbéciles s'attendent à ce que leurs clients vendent un rein pour acheter leurs attrapes poussières ou quoi ?

Je posai une main sur son bras pour l'inciter au calme.

\- C'est leur monde, Tonks, laisse-les gérer leurs affaires comme ils veulent. Et puis, regarde un peu le monde qu'il y a ! Je suis sûre qu'ils vont très bien s'en sortir... Nom d'un Scroutt à Pétard ! Dumbledore !

Tonks se retourna et eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle vit Albus Dumbledore en personne fermer derrière lui la porte de la boutique. Il était très élégant dans sa longue robe de sorcier violet. Les Nullos se précipitèrent à sa rencontre :

\- Professeur, vous avez reçu notre invitation !

\- Evidemment, monsieur Kenway. Et j'espère pour vous que vous m'avez mis de côté le dernier numéro de Doctor Strange !

* * *

 **Salut les Poufsouffles!**

 **Vous avez bien failli ne pas avoir ce chapitre aujourd'hui! J'ai énormément eu du mal à l'écrire, mais je ne suis pas peu fière de le poster aujourd'hui, en temps et en heure! Un autre merci aussi à AppleCherry Pie, qui a prit de son temps pour annoter et corriger ce chapitre (et réclamer le prochain... patience, petit niffleur, patience!).**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera disponible le 10 avril (soit à mon retour de vacances... Quoi, je ne vous l'ai pas dit? Je repars au Canada!). Notez la date sur vos agendas!**

 **Une bonne nouvelle: j'ai fini de découper tous les prochains chapitres de ce Tome 3. J'étais partie sur une quinzaine de chapitres en comptant l'épilogue. Mais il y a tellement à raconter! Au final, il y en aura 20. En revanche, préparez vos mouchoirs, ça va pleurer dans les chaumières.**

 **Je vous dit à très bientôt mes Nullos adorés!**

 **Votre Citrouille, pour toujours et à jamais**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 – Le Sealgair**

Un matin d'octobre, je restai clouée au lit, prise de violentes nausées à mon réveil. Je maudis June qui avait insisté la veille pour me préparer un repas après une longue journée à trier des legos pour le compte du professeur Gelert.

Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder un plat de champignons de la même manière.

J'eus tout juste la force d'envoyer un hibou à mon patron avant de me recoucher. Ma mère passa me voir dans l'après-midi pour m'apporter une potion anti-nausées, et me recommanda par la même occasion d'essayer de manger de la glace à la vanille ou une banane.

\- Ça fait arrêter les vomissements ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Non, ça atténue le goût.

Elle me borda comme lorsque j'étais une petite fille, et je me sentis aussitôt bien. C'était réconfortant de savoir que ma maman veillait toujours sur moi.

J'allais mieux dans l'après-midi et trouvai refuge sur le canapé, où je zappai toutes les chaînes de la télé, avant d'arrêter mon choix sur la rediffusion d'un épisode d'Hercule Poirot.

Je dus m'endormir, car June me secoua l'épaule. Elle passa une main fraiche sur mon front et s'enquit de ma santé.

\- Rappelle-moi de t'interdire dorénavant l'accès de la cuisine, ronchonnai-je.

Je retrouvai travailler le lendemain, toujours en étant un peu barbouillée. Le professeur Gelert me laissa à peine le temps de retirer mon écharpe qu'il me demanda d'assurer la visite du musée à un groupe de sorciers du troisième âge.

\- Où allez-vous ? m'enquis-je.

\- À une brocante dans le Sussex ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

\- Par pitié, ne ramenez pas une nouvelle machine à laver, le suppliai-je, je ne sais plus quoi faire des autres !

Il hocha la tête, mais j'étais prête à parier un gallion qu'il ne m'avait pas écoutée.

\- Je serai de retour ce soir. Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien mon petit ? Je vous trouve bien pâlotte. N'allez pas tomber malade sur ma moquette, elle est toute neuve !

\- Je survivrai, le rassurai-je. Passez une bonne journée, professeur.

Mon petit groupe de retraités m'attendait pour la visite. Ils furent absolument charmants, bien que très curieux. Il me fallut user de toute ma patience pour leur expliquer le fonctionnement d'une machine à coudre – et par extension de l'électricité.

Je ne me sentais cependant toujours pas très bien les jours suivants, et une évidence s'insinua lentement en moi. Je partis alors dans des calculs dignes des plus grands arithmanciens et une angoisse sourde s'empara de moi.

Je finis par demander conseil à ma mère lors du week-end que je passai chez mes parents :

\- Maman, demandai-je tandis que j'essuyais l'assiette qu'elle venait de laver. Comment pourrais-je savoir que... que j'attends un enfant ?

Ma mère faillit lâcher le plat à gratin dans l'évier et me regarda, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Je me sentis rougir, comme prise en faute.

\- Oh, ma poupette ! finit-elle par dire.

\- Je ne suis sûre de rien, mais je me sens toute drôle ces temps-ci...

Maman retira ses gants en caoutchouc et me caressa doucement la joue. Son regard était embué de larmes.

\- J'oublie souvent que tu n'es plus ma petite fille... Que tu es une jeune femme maintenant ! Très bien. Toi et moi irons à la pharmacie cet après-midi et je te prendrai un test.

\- Il n'y a pas de sortilège pour ça ? grimaçai-je.

\- Crois-moi, la médecine moldue est bien plus sûre pour ça !

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais fixée : j'étais enceinte. Je me sentais à la fois bouleversée, heureuse, stupéfaite et prise de vertige.

Comment allais-je annoncer la nouvelle à Charlie ? Comment lui dire qu'il allait être papa ? Devrait-il quitter son travail en Roumanie ? Ou irais-je le rejoindre ?

Maman me conseilla d'abord de me calmer.

\- C'est quelque chose que toi et lui devez discuter ensemble, me dit-elle. Attends de le voir avant de le lui en parler. Il aura besoin d'être rassuré, et je te déconseille la Poudre de Cheminette. Ne doit-il pas revenir pour le Tournoi des Trois Nations, ou je-ne-sais-quoi ?

\- Il sera là en novembre..., répondis-je, un peu rêveuse.

\- En attendant, j'en toucherai un mot à ton père. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Je vais être grand-mère ! finit-elle par s'exclamer.

Et moi, maman ! Avoir un enfant, rien qu'à moi ! Je l'imaginais déjà, arborant la chevelure rousse de Charlie. J'espérais aussi qu'il aurait ses yeux et son sourire...

Ma tendre rêverie éclata comme une bulle de savon quand mon esprit imprima une pensée sur toutes les autres : pourquoi essayais-je d'imaginer cet enfant ?

Je savais – parce que je l'avais vu – que j'aurai un garçon, Jamie. Et qu'il me ressemblait. Alors pourquoi avais-je la sensation que l'enfant que je portais aujourd'hui n'était pas Jamie ?

La voix de Tom Morrow résonna dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire : « _Nous sommes le 1_ _er_ _septembre 2016, et il est 10h17.._. »

Je n'étais pas une lumière en mathématique, mais l'arrivée de mon bébé arrivait bien trop tôt !

À moins que...

oOo oOo oOo

Je comptai les jours qui me séparaient du retour de Charlie en Angleterre. Partout on parlait de ce fameux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui était organisé. Charlie m'avait expliqué – sous couvert de confidentialité – que le Ministère de la Magie britannique avait fait appel à la réserve de Dragons de Roumanie pour en amener trois en vue de la Première tâche, prévue le 24 novembre.

La désignation des trois champions se faisait le soir d'Halloween. Même si je priais pour ce soit un Poufsouffle que représente Poudlard, je pouvais toujours rêver. J'étais prête à parier qu'il s'agirait d'un Gryffondor.

Pour le 31 octobre, June était partie à une soirée déguisée. Elle m'avait proposé de venir, mais j'avais prétexté une migraine. En fait, j'avais prévu de passer la soirée à regarder la télé, emmitouflée dans une couverture tout en me régalant d'un paquet de Patacitrouilles, acheté spécialement pour l'occasion.

Les Nullos m'avaient prêté _l'Étrange Noël de Mr Jack_ , et je passai un bon moment, avachie sur le canapé, toutes les lumières éteintes.

Grave erreur.

J'en étais à la moitié du film lorsque quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Je sursautai et agrippai ma baguette. Je n'attendais aucune visite ce soir, et June m'avait prévenue qu'elle ne renterait que demain matin. Je baissai le son de la télé, et me levai, inquiète.

 _Boum, boum, boum_.

Je brandis ma baguette devant moi et avançai le plus silencieusement possible, le cœur battant.

Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une erreur...

\- McBee, je sais que tu es là, s'exclama une voix derrière la porte.

Je sus aussitôt de qui il s'agissait. Cela faisait près de quatre ans que je ne l'avais pas entendu.

D'ailleurs, comment avait-il su que j'habitais là ?

\- McBee, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de ton aide, ouvre-moi ! fit la voix, plus pressante.

Je déverrouillai la porte et l'ouvris. Là, sur le seuil, se tenait l'ombre de James Buchanan. Il se retenait à grande peine au chambranle, le visage déformé par la souffrance.

\- Aide-moi, me supplia-t-il.

Et il s'effondra dans mes bras.

Je réussis l'exploit de le retenir avant qu'il ne m'entraine dans sa chute, et le posai le plus doucement possible sur le sol. Une chance que Mrs O'Hara ne l'ait pas entendu ! J'allumai la lumière de l'entrée, et ce que je vis me fit frémir d'horreur.

Buchanan avait perdu connaissance. Une plaie béante courrait le long de son flanc droit, d'où s'échappait du sang.

Nom d'un hibou ! Que s'était-il passé ?

Avec mille précautions, j'écartai sa chemise imbibée de sang et me penchai sur la blessure. Ma première impression fut qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de griffe.

\- James ? Tu m'entends ?

Aucune réponse.

Merlin, que faire ? L'emmener à Saint Mangouste ? Il ne survivrait pas au voyage... Il était déjà incroyable qu'il ait réussi à transplaner jusqu'à ma porte... Je ne pouvais pas non plus le laisser sur le parquet de l'entrée. Je pris une profonde inspiration et agitai ma baguette au-dessus de lui :

\- Mobilicorpus.

Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais au moins, mon lit était plus confortable. Je grimaçai cependant en voyant mes draps se tremper trop vite du sang de Buchanan.

\- Réveille-toi ! réitérai-je, en me penchant au-dessus de lui.

Je voyais sa poitrine se soulever à intervalles réguliers.

\- James, réponds-moi !

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, et me regarda, hagard.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je.

\- J'ai été... attaqué. Rien... de bien grave.

\- Rien de grave ? Tu pisses le sang ! Je dois te conduire à Saint Mangouste.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il en agrippant ma main. Pas l'hôpital. Tu dois me soigner.

\- Il en est hors de question ! m'affolai-je.

\- Je te guiderai.

Je me mordis les lèvres, en proie à l'angoisse. La blessure était bien trop profonde !

\- Je pourrais appeler un ami, Stephen Piccadilly. Il fait ses études de guérisseur. Il ne dira rien.

\- S'il te plait, Polly.

Son regard se fit plus implorant.

\- D'accord, capitulai-je. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

oOo oOo oOo

Ce fut la nuit la plus longue de mon existence. Jamais encore je n'avais utilisé autant de magie. Quand enfin le sang s'épancha, que la plaie se referma et que le poison s'échappa, Buchanan poussa un soupir de soulagement et finit par s'endormir, après m'avoir remerciée. Je me sentis aussi épuisée que lui et réussis à me trainer jusqu'au salon.

Cela faisait longtemps que le film était terminé, la cassette avait jailli du magnétoscope.

Par la fenêtre, l'aube se levait. Fatiguée, je m'allongeai quelques instants sur le canapé, une main posée sur mon ventre, consciente de la présence de mon bébé, et me détendis. Je ne réussis cependant pas à trouver le sommeil, et finis par me lever pour nettoyer d'abord le sang laissé sur le parquet d'un coup de baguette, avant de me préparer une tasse de café.

June ne tarda pas à entrer. Je souris en entendant la clé tourner dans la serrure avec mille précautions. Elle entra sur la pointe des pieds, tenant ses chaussures dans sa main et fut surprise de me voir déjà debout.

\- Saperlipopette ! Il est quelle heure ?

\- À peine six heures du matin, répondis-je en me frottant les yeux. Tu m'avais dit que tu rentrerais dans la matinée.

\- Oh, la fête a fini il y a un bout de temps, mais je voulais rentrer à pied pour profiter des fantômes qui hantent les rues de Londres.

Je réprimai un sourire : June avait dû donner un beau spectacle, costumée comme elle l'était ! Elle s'était déguisée en un rubiskub géant. Elle avait découpé des trous pour ses bras et sa tête dans un carton, qu'elle avait ensuite peint en de gros carrés rouges, jaunes, verts, bleus et blancs.

\- J'ai faim, finit-elle par dire. Ça te dirait un steak avec des coquillettes ?

\- Si tu veux... June, je dois d'abord te dire quelque chose.

Je me sentis soudain très bête : comment lui annoncer qu'un ancien camarade d'école était venu cette nuit, mortellement blessé par je-ne-sais-quoi sans qu'elle ne se fasse des idées ? Je me raclai la gorge :

\- Un ami m'a demandé de l'héberger hier soir. Il était très fatigué. Je l'ai laissé dormir dans ma chambre.

\- Ah, fit-elle en baissant la voix. Tu veux que je lui prépare une soupe ? Une soupe, ça réchauffe les cœurs.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? dis-je en souriant. Ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Mais simple, la soupe, hein ? Carotte et pomme de terre, rien d'autre !

\- Oki doki Polly. Tu ne veux pas aller dormir ? Tu as une tête affreuse. C'est pas bon pour le petit flageolet que tu as dans le ventre. Tu peux prendre ma chambre si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai que je... Attends une seconde, comment sais-tu que je suis enceinte ?

June sourit et me prit la main :

\- Moi? Je sais tout. Allez viens, je vais te préparer un lit de princesse !

La chambre de June était à l'image de son occupante : un merveilleux chaos coloré. Elle ne s'était pas décidée sur la couleur des murs et les avait peints dans toutes les nuances pastel existantes, que des guirlandes de lumières éclairaient de façon subtile. Le mobilier comprenait une armoire pleine à craquer de vêtements multicolores, un bureau jonché de livres et un immense lit à baldaquin qui trônait au milieu de la chambre. Ce dernier était chargé de voilures en dentelles qui tombaient élégamment sur le sol.

Elle ne m'avait pas menti en me parlant d'un lit de princesse !

Elle repoussa les coussins éparpillés sur l'épais édredon et m'aida à m'installer.

\- Si James – mon ami – se réveille, tu pourras me prévenir ? demandai-je en enfonçant les pieds sous les couvertures.

June me le promit, tout en mettant de l'ordre de sa chambre – je vis qu'elle cachait sous une pile de vêtements ce que je crus être un journal intime. Elle éteignit enfin les lumières et je m'endormis aussitôt.

Il me sembla avoir fermé les yeux une dizaine de minutes. Je fis un mauvais rêve, dans lequel c'était Charlie qui était venu toquer à ma porte, ensanglanté, après s'être battu avec un bébé dragon.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur. Je rabattis les couvertures et me levai, frissonnante, puis ouvris la porte pour me trouver nez à nez avec June.

\- Parfait, tu es debout ! Ton ami aussi, il est dans la cuisine. Il m'a dit de te laisser dormir ! s'exclama-t-elle quand elle vit que j'allais protester.

Puis, elle rajouta :

\- Il est canon, ton ami, mais il me fait un peu peur...

Je la remerciai et allai enfiler un pull, avant d'aller affronter Buchanan.

Il était attablé devant une omelette, qu'il mangeait sans appétit. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les yeux, et il semblait avoir le teint maladif. Il était torse nu, et je vis nettement les dessins de ses tatouages lui parcourir les bras et le dos. Sur son flanc se dessinait sa blessure, qui n'avait pas encore tout à fait cicatrisée, malgré la magie. Je réprimais un frisson en la voyant.

\- Ça va mieux ? m'enquis-je.

James se tourna vers moi et un bref sourire éclaira son visage fatigué.

\- J'ai connu des matins plus énergiques.

June entra à son tour dans la cuisine, perdue dans ses rêveries, tout en chantonnant. Buchanan fronça les sourcils. Il ne fit aucun geste et pourtant, je sentis un courant de magie. L'instant d'après, June vacillait et se rappelait soudain qu'elle avait oublié d'acheter des carambars.

Je fusillai Buchanan du regard : il avait osé utiliser de la magie sur elle ! Du regard, il m'interdit de faire le moindre geste et attendit que June sorte de l'appartement pour parler librement.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit, sifflai-je, outrée.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fouine dans nos affaires, répliqua-t-il en retournant à son assiette. Assieds-toi, McBee.

Je détestai qu'il me donne des ordres sous mon toit, mais je m'installai sur le siège lui faisant face, les bras croisés sur mon ventre. Je voulais avoir des réponses à mes questions. Buchanan m'observa sans vergogne, un sourire en coin.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, toujours prête à écharper le dragon ! finit-il par dire.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de te pointer chez moi comme une fleur, tout en te vidant de ton sang sur mon parquet, fulminai-je. Nom d'une licorne, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Il poussa son assiette et me contempla, songeur. J'aurais aimé qu'il mette un tee-shirt.

\- Ton secret contre le mien, finit-il par dire.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je suis un _Sealgair,_ Polly.

Chez d'autres, cette annonce aurait eu autant d'effet qu'un niffleur dans un magasin de bonbons. Cependant, étant écossaise, je compris le sens du terme.

« Sealgair » était un mot gaélique signifiant chasseur. Mais, dans le monde de la sorcellerie, il revêtait une autre définition : cela signifiait « chasseur de Ténèbres ». C'étaient eux qui combattaient les créatures maléfiques qui peuplaient la Terre.

Certains disaient que le boulot des Aurors à côté, c'était du pipi de dragon.

Je déglutis péniblement et fixai ses tatouages. Des incantations, des symboles de protections. James suivit mon regard.

\- Tu as bien deviné, ce ne sont pas des tatouages normaux. Ils agissent comme des boucliers.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai choisi d'être un Sealgair ? Parce que mon père en était un. C'est d'ailleurs durant une de ses missions qu'il a trouvé la mort. J'ai choisi de suivre ses pas. Me le rapprocheras-tu ?

\- Bien sûr que non, grommelai-je.

Ce n'était pas mes oignons. Mais mon grand-père McBee m'avait parlé des Sealgair il y avait quelques années. Ils agissaient en solitaire, et fréquentaient de bien trop près la magie noire.

\- J'ai vu ta blessure. Tu m'as interdit de faire appel à un médicomage. Quelle créature t'a attaqué ?

Buchanan porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

\- Une horreur de l'Autre Monde, particulièrement vicieux. Ils sont toujours plus coriaces à tuer les nuits de Samain. J'y serais passé si tu n'étais pas intervenue...

En disant cela, je remarquai qu'il guettait ma réaction.

\- Ce n'était pas moi, me défendis-je.

\- Pourtant, tu lui ressemblais. Quoique, ton visage contenait un peu plus de rides... Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris comment tu avais fait pour me retrouver, ni pourquoi tu l'avais fait.

Il marqua une longue pause.

\- Tu es un Retourneur de Temps.

Ce n'était pas une constatation, mais une évidence. Comment l'avait-il deviné ?

\- Pas encore, m'entendis-je répondre.

\- Ça ne devrait pas tarder, non ? En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ton geste.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui... me suis envoyée te chercher ! répliquai-je, agacée par la tournure de la conversation.

\- Ah non ? Permets-moi d'en douter. Je suis du genre solitaire, McBee, personne ne savait que je chassais ce monstre. En tout cas jusqu'à maintenant.

Je me levai. Il n'avait pas changé finalement, toujours aussi arrogant.

\- Je vais voir si je n'ai pas une chemise à ta taille.

Je me rendis compte que je tremblais.

\- Si tu veux, soupira-t-il en esquissant une grimace. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas présenté mes félicitations pour ta maternité.

Je me tournai vers lui, stupéfaite, et posai une main protectrice sur mon ventre.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est ta moldue qui me l'a... dit. J'imagine que c'est le rouquin l'heureux père ?

La moutarde me monta franchement au nez. Je lui lançai un regard venimeux.

\- Oui, c'est Charlie le père.

Buchanan eut un reniflement méprisant. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de colère :

\- Bon sang, mais tu lui trouves quoi à ce type ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Quelle perte de temps, siffla-t-il.

\- Je ne te le permets pas !

\- Vraiment ? Tu mérites tellement mieux que ce crétin énamouré. Tu es Retourneur de Temps, McBee ! Imagine...

\- Je ne m'imagine rien du tout. Sors de chez moi, ripostai-je.

Il ricana, et se leva. Agitant sa baguette magique, il fit apparaître une cape de voyage qu'il posa sur ses épaules.

\- Merci en tout cas, pour ce que tu as fait cette nuit. Bien sûr, il est inutile de te préciser que j'aimerais que tout cela reste entre nous...

Je lui ouvris en grand la porte, et il sortit sans rien ajouter.

L'instant d'après, il avait transplané, me laissant seule avec ma fureur.

oOo oOo oOo

La nouvelle me parvint par la Gazette du Sorcier : Harry Potter avait été désigné pour être le Champion de Poudlard face à Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang.

Un Gryffondor ! J'en étais sûre.

Cependant, Tonks me contredit, ses yeux brillants de fierté :

\- Il n'y a pas que Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis que nous déjeunions ensemble sur le Chemin de Traverse. Diggory aussi !

\- Quoi ? Mon Cédric ? Non ! m'écriai-je, ravie.

\- Si ! Toi, tu es arrêtée à la première page de la Gazette !

\- Pour ma défense, je tiens à préciser que c'est Rita Skeeter qui suit le Tournoi, et que j'ai déclaré la guerre à cette bonne femme quand elle a insulté les livres de ma mère.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les livres de ta mère ?

\- Aucun rapport.

J'avais mangé trop vite et me sentais un peu trop serrée dans mon jean. Je débouclai ma ceinture et poussai un soupir, me laissant aller sur ma chaise.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Rose ? demandai-je, tout en promenant mon regard dans la petite salle de restaurant.

\- Pas depuis qu'elle est partie en Allemagne pour son reportage.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vue, ronchonnai-je.

\- Dit celle qui était partie trois ans à l'Université, se moqua Tonks.

Je regardai ma montre : ma pause déjeuner était bientôt terminée. Je fouillai dans mon sac pour en sortir quelques gallions.

\- Je dois y retourner, dis-je me débattant avec les boutons de mon manteau.

\- Polly, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt, hésitante.

\- Ça peut attendre, dis-je en souriant.

Je retrouvai le professeur Gelert déjeunant avec deux Nullos. Depuis que je les avais présentés à mon chef, les garçons avaient pris l'habitude de venir au musée, éblouis par les trésors (« _enfin Polly, vous avez un Macintosh 512 KE ! C'est trop la classe ! Tu sais combien coûtent ces machins ?_ ») et nous aidaient bénévolement à remettre certaines machines en marche.

\- Dis donc, vous n'avez pas une boutique à faire tourner vous deux ? grondai-je.

\- Roooh, ça va ! Hastings est resté là bas ! ronchonna Kenway.

J'avais parfois l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard avec ces trois-là...

Je passai mon après-midi à tenir le registre du musée, cataloguant tous les objets amassés par le professeur depuis des années.

À la fin de la journée, je me sentais barbouillée, fatiguée et je ressentais des crampes constantes à l'estomac. Il me fallut cependant encore passer au supermarché pour quelques courses et je rentrai à la maison les bras chargés.

Sur la porte de l'appartement, June avait collé un post-it rose en forme de nuage:

 _« Chère Polly, je suis à mon cours de « Pêche, Couleur et Traditions ». Je rentrerai sûrement tard. Il y a des épinards dans le congélateur._

 _A plus dans l'bus !_

 _JuneDePomme »_

Je ne dînai pas d'épinards, me préparant plutôt des pâtes à la bolognaise, tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

Je grimaçai en lisant la Une : encore un article sur le petit Potter. Même pas une photo de Cédric Diggory ! Un scandale.

Heureusement qu'une lettre de Charlie vint égayer ma soirée :

 _Ma petite Poufsouffle sauvage,_

 _Encore deux semaines, et je serai près de toi. Je compte les jours (quand j'y pense), mais je sais que tu le fais mieux que moi._

 _L'arrivée du quatrième champion n'a pas arrangé nos affaires à la Reserve, et nous avons dû convenir de ramener le Magyar à Pointes, malgré mon total refus. Elle vient à peine d'être mère et l'embarquer à Poudlard ne va pas être la tarte._

 _Mais assez parlé de moi : comment vas-tu ? Tu as été très laconique dans ton dernier hibou, mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais hâte de me voir._

 _Je t'avoue que ça m'embête beaucoup : j'avais prévu de rejoindre ma maîtresse durant toute cette semaine... Enfin, j'essaierai de t'accorder cinq minutes de mon temps !_

 _Je plaisante bien sûr ! Pas la peine de m'envoyer une beuglante !_

 _Je t'aime et tu me manques énormément,_

 _Ton Gryffondor préféré,_

 _Charlie_

« Quelle patate ! » pensai-je en souriant.

Dans ma chambre cependant, je barrai d'une croix la journée d'aujourd'hui de mon calendrier mural. Il revenait dans exactement douze jours et j'avais hâte.

J'allai me coucher tôt, et n'entendis pas June revenir de son cours. Je collectionnai cependant les mauvais rêves, et ce fut une violente crampe d'estomac qui me réveilla soudain en pleine nuit.

Je me tordis en deux et mordis avec violence ma taie d'oreiller pour étouffer mes cris.

La douleur était intolérable, comme si elle me déchirait mon corps en deux.

\- June ! JUNE ! hurlai-je.

Ma colocataire m'entendit et entra dans ma chambre, titubant de sommeil.

\- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Mon b.. mon bébé !

Un nouveau spasme me déchira le ventre et June se précipita vers moi pour me soutenir.

\- Il faut que tu respires Polly, me dit-elle, la voix brisée par l'angoisse.

Elle aussi venait de voir le liquide poisseux entre mes cuisses.

\- Je suis là, Polly, je ne te quitterai pas, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille, tandis que je me tordais en deux.

Elle se tint à mes côtés durant cette nuit éprouvante.

Au petit matin, j'avais perdu l'enfant que je portais.

oOo oOo oOo

June fut une amie formidable. Elle appela mes parents qui accoururent aussitôt à mon chevet.

\- Oh maman ! pleurai-je en la voyant.

Elle me berça tendrement dans ses bras, tandis que mon père, impuissant, nous regardait. Il me sembla que jamais mes larmes ne cesseraient de tomber. J'avais été enchantée d'un tel cadeau, m'imaginant la joie et la peur de Charlie sur son visage...

Ce rêve s'était brisé.

Je reçus beaucoup de sympathie de la part de mes amis. Tonks et Rose m'en voulurent un peu de ne pas m'être confiée à elle, mais elles compatirent à ma douleur, m'assurant que j'aurai d'autres enfants.

Sauf que c'était celui-ci que j'aurais voulu.

La seule personne que je voulais voir en vrai était Charlie. J'avais besoin de ses bras, de ses paroles de réconfort, de ses lèvres sur moi.

Mais il était si loin, et je me sentais si seule ! Pleurerait-il comme moi la perte de ce petit être qui n'avait jamais été ?

Me lever le matin était un calvaire, je devais cependant retourner travailler au musée, qui ne représentait plus aucun attrait pour moi. Je passai mes journées à pleurer, frappée par le deuil qui me hantait.

Je ne trouvais la paix que la nuit, dans mes rêves.

June passait souvent me voir, me rapportant pleins de petits cadeaux, inquiète de mon état. Ses visites m'épuisaient cependant.

\- Je vais bien, June, laisse-moi, s'il te plait, soupirai-je en l'entendant toquer à ma porte.

Elle entra pourtant. Je rabattis ma couverture sur ma tête et fermai résolument les yeux. Elle s'installa sur mon lit qui gémit sous son poids et prit ma main dans la sienne.

Mon cœur battit à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Ce n'était pas la main de June qui me tenait. J'aurais pu reconnaître ses cicatrices, ses ampoules et ses cals n'importe où. Je me levai et fis face à Charlie, qui était arrivé bien plus tôt que convenu. Je remarquai aussitôt que le bord de ses yeux avait rougi. Il repoussa tendrement une mèche de mes cheveux et m'attira contre lui.

Je pleurai à m'en fendre l'âme. Aucun mot ne fut utile entre nous.

Seule comptait notre souffrance.

* * *

 **Mes petits Poufsouffles,**

 **I minutes encore, j'ai hésité à poster ce chapitre, à cause de son thème... Il n'était vraiment pas facile à écrire!**

 **Buchanan is back, j'espère que vous avez adoré le détester! :)**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera posté le 24 avril!**

 **A très bientôt,**

 **Citrouille**

 **PS: oui, je ne suis pas très bavarde dans cette petite note, mais je suis malaaaade! Atchoum!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 – Trois**

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

La voix de Charlie n'était que douleur. Je me serrai davantage contre lui et pris une profonde inspiration. Je ne voulais pas que ma voix se brise, une fois de plus.

\- Je voulais te faire la surprise. Te l'annoncer de vive voix.

Mais tout était venu trop tard. Je serrai les dents avant de poursuivre d'une petite voix :

\- Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait.

\- T'en vouloir ? Merlin, Polly, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! J'aurais juste voulu être là pour ne pas que tu souffres seule... Regarde-moi.

Il me releva la tête et essuya les larmes qui glissaient sur mes joues :

\- Je quitte la réserve de dragons de Roumanie et revenir en Angleterre. Pour que nous soyons ensemble. Pour que tu ne sois plus seule.

J'ouvris la bouche, stupéfaite.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je sais combien tu aimes ton travail là bas...

\- Je t'aime encore plus. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de marchander. Je présenterai ma démission à mon retour.

\- Je pourrais moi, venir en Roumanie, m'entêtai-je.

Il fut secoué d'un rire silencieux :

\- Ça ne te plairait pas. Je sais combien tu es attachée à tes amis, à ta famille et surtout à l'Écosse – ne le nie pas ! Non, c'est moi qui reviens au pays. Ce sera pour le mieux. Le Ministère possède une Reserve de Dragons au Pays de Galles.

J'enfouis ma tête contre lui, mal à l'aise.

Charlie se sacrifiait pour moi, et je n'aimais pas ça.

oOo oOo oOo

Je remontai la pente, non par envie, mais par nécessité. Avoir Charlie à mes côtés m'aida beaucoup. Pour la première fois, je l'avais pour moi seule presque cependant, puisque nous nous voyions le soir, en rentrant du travail.

Même si la cohabitation fut au début un peu étrange (après tout, nous avions vécu séparément à Poudlard, lui, dans la tour des Gryffondors, moi dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles), je m'y fis assez rapidement.

Je ressentis cependant un léger malaise de la part de June. Non pas à cause de Charlie, mais vis-à-vis de moi.

Elle avait été un réel soutien durant mon épreuve, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de voir qu'elle prenait ses distances. Je crus au début qu'elle s'effaçait au profit de mon petit ami, mais je sentais poindre sa méfiance.

Lorsque j'en parlai à Charlie, il poussa un soupir – ce qui m'étonna :

\- Je crois qu'elle a des doutes... Sur ce que nous sommes.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai pris toutes mes précau... Oh.

Je me serais donné des baffes. Il n'avait pas pu échapper à June que la Magie transpirait dans ma chambre. Elle avait dû voir les Gazettes du Sorcier qui trainaient au sol, mon mur rempli de photos de Poudlard, ma peluche en forme de Vif d'Or voleter, mon balai posé dans un coin, et surtout ma baguette magique sur ma table de chevet.

\- Misère... Que dois-je faire à ton avis ? marmonnai-je.

\- Parle-lui, je suis sûr qu'elle sera compréhensive.

Annoncer à June Travers que la magie existait revenait presque à avouer à un moldu que la Terre était ronde et que les avions pouvaient voler.

\- Je le savais, dit-elle comme une évidence.

Elle garda ensuite le silence pendant deux heures, comme choquée par cette révélation, avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux en m'annonçant que ça expliquait « beaucoup de choses quand même » :

\- C'est à dire ? demandai-je, les sourcils froncés.

\- Les clefs qui disparaissent ! finit-elle par dire.

\- Ah... Euh oui, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

\- Du coup, c'est quoi le quiddiche ? J'ai lu ce mot dans ta chambre. Je pensais que c'était de la drogue de synthèse.

La rencontre de deux mondes : je passai ma soirée à raconter ma vie de sorcière à June. Je parlai du Chemin de Traverse, de Poudlard, de Pré au lard, du ministère de la magie, du Quidditch, du métier de Charlie, du musée. Elle pleura pour de bon quand je lui révélai que les licornes existaient vraiment et me supplia de lui montrer un tour de magie. Je lui fis promettre de ne jamais dire à quiconque ce que je venais de lui dire et elle me regarda en souriant :

\- Polly, les gens pensent que je suis une folle sur pattes. Tu penses vraiment qu'ils m'écouteront si je leur dis que Poularde existe ?

\- Poudlard.

\- Nom d'un petit pois, j'aurais tellement aimé aller à Poularde ! soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

\- Poudlard. Tu aurais fait une merveilleuse sorcière, ajoutai-je en souriant.

Et une super Poufsouffle.

oOo oOo oOo

La première épreuve du Tournoi donna de grosses frayeurs à Charlie.

Lorsqu'il rentra à la maison tard dans la nuit, il me raconta combien il avait craint pour les champions, en particulier pour le jeune Potter.

\- Quatorze ans ! On ne laisse pas un gamin de quatorze ans défier dragon ! Et figure-toi qu'il a eu affaire au Magyar ! Je savais qu'on n'aurait jamais dû la choisir.

Il s'installa lourdement sur le lit et retira ses chaussures tout en maugréant. Je glissai mon marque-page dans mon roman et lui massai les épaules pour le calmer.

\- Croupton est un imbécile, grimaça-t-il. Je ne sais pas encore quelle sera la prochaine épreuve, on ne m'a rien dit, mais s'ils ne mettent pas le holà, il risque d'y avoir un mort.

\- Tout est sécurisé, tentai-je de le rassurer. Ça n'ira pas jusqu'à là, Dumbledore y veillera. Et sinon, à part Potter, comment ont été les autres champions ?

\- La petite Française s'en est plutôt bien sortie. Celui qui a pensé à un sortilège de conjonctivite, c'était Krum, mais il m'a rendu mon Boutefeu chinois fou furieux. Potter a été admirable : il a pensé à utiliser son balai ! Ron ne me mentait pas en disant qu'il était très bon... Ton Diggory en revanche...

Je levai les yeux au ciel : c'était reparti ! Charlie était de très mauvaise foi envers mon ancien attrapeur et n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry Potter.

Qui, je le rappelle, avait outrageusement triché pour participer au Tournoi.

Le lendemain, les journaux ne parlaient que de la confrontation Potter/Magyar, encensant le jeune héros au détriment des autres. Vexée de ne voire nulle part mentionné le nom de Diggory, je me décidai de lui envoyer une petite carte d'encouragement par hibou, pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Je réglai la somme de trente-deux noises et sortis de la Poste Sorcière, remontant sur mon nez mon écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle.

\- Trois noises pour votre destin, ma petite ! Ça vous dit ?

Une sorcière m'accosta. Elle était vêtue d'un long manteau bariolé, d'un large chapeau pointu, d'une paire de bottines défraîchies, et d'une paire de lunettes qui lui mangeait son visage. Elle tendit vers moi ses mains, un large sourire aux lèvres :

\- Trois noises, trois noises ! répéta-t-elle.

\- Non merci madame, répondis-je poliment en essayant de la contourner.

\- N'es-tu pas intéressée par ton futur ? Un mari, des enfants, une carrière ?

\- Croyez-moi, j'en connais un rayon sur le futur, maugréai-je.

Je réussis à m'éloigner d'elle pour rejoindre mon musée, que je l'entendis distinctement dire :

\- Salut à toi, Polly McBee, celle qui va voyager dans le temps !

Je m'arrêtai net, et me retournai, stupéfait. Mais comment...

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

La sorcière eut un sourire et me tendit innocemment sa main :

\- Trois noises, mon petit chat, répéta-t-elle.

J'hésitai un instant avant de pester, et de fouiller au fond de mes poches pour trouver quelques pièces que je plaçai dans sa main. La sorcière mordit dedans, contente, et m'agrippa la main, qu'elle observa sous toutes les coutures :

\- Ah ah ah ! s'exclama-t-elle. Trois, trois, trois !

\- Quoi trois ?

Elle enferma ma main dans la sienne et me força à me pencher vers elle.

\- Trois enfants tu attendras, trois fois ta main il demandera, trois Poufsouffles tu enterreras, trois fois ta vie tu le reverras, trois fois de voyager tu refuseras... Trois, trois, trois !

Je récupérai ma main, mal à l'aise. Mais la sorcière n'en avait pas terminé avec moi. Elle agrippa mon manteau, m'empêchant de partir.

\- Tu ne peux pas changer le futur ma petite. Tu t'y casseras les dents.

Je reculai, mi- effrayée, mi en colère. La sorcière fit une pirouette en éclatant de rire et s'inclina devant moi en une profonde révérence. Puis, elle me gratifia d'un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers ses nouvelles victimes, un couple de vieux sorciers.

\- Trois noises, trois noises pour votre avenir !

J'en profitai pour disparaître, mal à l'aise.

Par principe, ceux qui avaient le don du troisième œil étaient des incompris de la société, et il était d'usage de ne pas prêter attention à leurs fabulations.

Pourtant, je ne cessai de remuer dans ma tête ces funestes paroles. « Trois Poufsouffles tu enterreras ».

Pourquoi avais-je si peur ?

oOo oOo oOo

Les premières neiges de décembre virent arriver Orazio d'Aprile dans la capitale anglaise. Mon ami n'avait pas changé : à peine un pied dans la capitale anglaise qu'il prévoyait déjà de conquérir le cœur des petites Anglaises.

Le professeur Malcolm, qui avait en charge les cours d'anthropologie à l'Université, leva les yeux au ciel sans doute commençait-il déjà à regretter d'avoir pris Orazio comme assistant.

Hélas, à peine le temps de dire bonjour que le professeur et mon ami transplanaient sur le Chemin de Traverse pour prendre possession de leurs quartiers au Chaudron Baveur, où ils restaient quatre jours pour la conférence.

Je ne pus voir mon ami que dans la soirée, attablée devant un hamburger du Hibou Fringant.

Orazio était en première année de ses GRIFFONS ( _Grade Relativement Intéressant sur les Fondations Fantastiques et les Origines Naturelles des Sorciers_ ), et m'avoua combien il peinait.

\- Et puis, ce n'est pas la même chose senza di te ( _sans toi_ ). Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je m'ennuie. À proposito ( _au fait_ ), il n'est pas là, ton Carlos ?

\- Charlie ? Non, hélas, soupirai-je. Il est reparti en Roumanie pour quelque temps encore. Mais il revient pour les Fêtes de fin d'année.

\- Peccato ( _dommage_ ). J'aurais aimé le rencontrer.

\- Pourquoi ? demandai-je, soupçonneuse.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas d'en parler, McBee ! J'aimerais voir de mes yeux celui qui a volé ton cuore ( _cœur_ ) !

\- Qu'est ce que tu peux en dire des bêtises, m'exclamai-je en rougissant.

Pas de Charlie donc, mais Orazio tint à rencontrer personnellement mes amis. Il déploya tout son charme à l'encontre de Tonks et de Rose, qui y furent sensibles, mais ne rencontra pas le succès envers Bonaparte, qui n'apprécia pas que « l'autre mangeur de pasta » s'empresse auprès de sa fiancée.

Orazio voulut aussi connaître les Nullos dans leur fameuse boutique.

Manque de bol, ce jour-là, William Swann avait lui aussi décidé de faire un détour chez les Nullos.

J'ignorai ce que Charlie avait dit à Swann, mais lorsque je fis les présentations, ce dernier regarda d'un air méfiant l'italien. Comme à son habitude, celui-ci ne remarqua rien et fut enchanté de rencontrer tout mon petit monde :

\- Gli amici di Polly, sono i miei amici, déclara-t-il en serrant la main des Nullos.

\- Il a dit quoi ? demanda Hastings en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que les amis de Polly sont aussi mes amis, répondit Orazio.

\- Bah voyons, grommela Swann.

\- Et tu viens d'où exactement ? s'enquit Kenway, fasciné par la belle assurance d'Orazio.

\- D'Italie. Dis, tu écoutes quand on parle ? le sermonna Fey.

\- Excuse-moi, mais l'Italie, c'est grand comme ma botte quand même ! s'agaça Kenway, pas mécontent de sa blague.

\- Je viens de la belle Firenze, répondit Orazio. Vous devriez venir, amici miei ! La dolce vita, le soleil d'Italie... Mes parents tiennent une boutique de confiseries sur le Ponte Vecchio.

\- Ooooh, soupirèrent les Nullos à l'unisson.

\- Vous ne parlez même pas un mot d'italien ! gronda Swann, qui suivait la conversation les bras croisés.

\- Bien sur que si ! se piqua Kenway. Mama mia, spaghetti, Milan AC. Et toc.

Ah, mes Nullos ! S'ils n'existaient pas, il aurait fallu les inventer...

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais nous, on a un programme chargé. On doit encore aller voir Big Ben, et...

\- Quoi ? s'écria Will.

\- Quoi, quoi ?

\- Qui va voir Big Ben et tout le tralala ?

\- Moi et Orazio, pourquoi ?

\- London by night, n'est-ce pas eccitante ( _existant_ ) ? Renchéris Orazio.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas ! gronda Swann en reposant le comics qu'il avait dans la main. Je viens avec vous.

\- Pardon ? Will, je suis une grande fille, je peux...

Swann m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraina à l'écart, sous les yeux étonnés d'Orazio.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? protestai-je.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, à ton soi-disant « ami ».

\- Will, je l'ai côtoyé pendant trois ans, je sais à quoi m'en tenir ! Je t'assure qu'il a autre chose à faire que d'atteindre mon honneur.

\- C'est ça ouais ! Avec ses yeux de biche enamourés et son sourire cajoleur, tu es en train de tomber dans le panneau, McBee !

\- Non, mais je rêve ! Dis donc, Swann, si Orazio t'a tapé dans l'œil, tu n'as qu'à lui demander un rencart ! m'énervai-je.

Swann rougit violemment et bafouilla :

\- Non, mais quoi ? N'importe quoi McBee. C'est juste que j'ai promis à Charlie que je veillerais sur toi, et je le ferai ! À partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai ton chaperon. Donc je viens. Point Barre. Un rencart... Non, mais qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

William Swann m'accompagna donc à tous mes déplacements avec Orazio. Mais, au lieu que la situation ne me porte sur les nerfs, les deux garçons eurent le mérite de me faire rire, à toujours s'embrouiller pour un rien. Will se voulait être mon chevalier servant, me protégeant contre cette brute d'italien. Orazio, lui, s'amusait à tourner Swann en bourrique, flirtant très outrageusement avec lui, au grand dam de ce dernier.

Le mercredi soir eut lieu la fameuse conférence sur « _les Théories de la Magie dans les traditions anthropologiques anglaises_ », qui se tenait au sein même du ministère de la Magie. Près de deux cents personnes étaient conviées, le professeur Malcolm étant une sommité dans le milieu.

Swann regretta aussitôt d'être venu :

\- Je t'avais dit que ce serait très cérémonial ! m'exclamai-je en le voyant tirer sur sa robe de sorcier, mal à l'aise.

\- Mais je croyais moi qu'il s'agissait d'un cours, répliqua-t-il, grincheux.

\- Tu as lu le programme au moins ?

\- Je suis venu t'accompagner !

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais.

\- En tout cas, c'est rassurant de voir qu'au moins un de nous deux n'a pas mis ses baskets, soupira-t-il.

Pour l'occasion, j'étrennai une longue robe de sorcière bleu nuit et j'avais même fait l'effort de coiffer ma chevelure hirsute. Swann avait quant à lui passé une vieille robe par dessus son jean et son tee-shirt.

\- Ooh regarde ! il y un buffet ! s'exclama-t-il en me prenant par le bras.

Je me demandai qui accompagnait qui.

Nous croisâmes ainsi le professeur Dumbledore, qui hésitait entre les toasts à l'Hippogriffe et le tartare de dragon.

\- Mr Swann ! Miss McBee ! Quelle heureuse surprise !

Nous étions ravis de revoir notre ancien directeur, qui me paraissait être un peu fatigué (en même temps, avec le Tournoi...).

\- J'ai appris que vous travailliez avec Donald, miss McBee ! J'espère qu'il ne vous malmène pas trop !

\- Disons que je suis heureuse de pouvoir compter sur le sortilège d'agrandissement, confiai-je, en souriant.

\- Et vous, Mr Swann, dans quelle branche vous êtes-vous spécialisé ? Vous devriez essayer les tartines de Salamandre, un pur délice !

Swann déglutit péniblement sa bouchée et s'éclaircit la voix pour annoncer qu'il avait choisi d'être Magicozoologiste.

\- Oh ! Je vous souhaite alors beaucoup de plaisir dans votre profession ! Ainsi que... tous mes vœux de bonheur, peut-être ?

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre que Dumbledore croyait que moi et Swann étions... ensemble.

\- Oh Merlin, non ! Beurk ! m'écriai-je, gênée, sous le regard outré de Swann.

\- Je pensais pourtant que... excusez un vieillard qui n'a plus toute sa tête...

Je l'assurai que ce n'était rien. Quelqu'un demanda alors à tous de rejoindre leurs places et Dumbledore, après nous avoir salués, rejoignit la cohorte, nous laissant derrière.

Swann en profita pour me donner un coup de coude :

\- Comment ça « Merlin, non, beurk » ? Quelle spontanéité, je te remercie !

\- Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul.

\- Je ne suis pas si répugnant que ça d'abord !

\- Roooh, ça va Swann, tu ne vas pas bouder ! J'ai dit que j'étais désolée.

\- J'ai eu mon petit succès à Poudlard, moi, madame ! On aurait très bien pu finir ensemble si Weasley n'avait pas jeté son dévolu sur toi !

\- Il faut que je te remercie pour ça ? m'exclamai-je, agacée. Je ne te supportais pas à Poudlard.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as loupé, ma petite !

\- Tu vas pas faire ta drama queen maintenant ! soupirai-je. Allez, avance, où on va être en retard !

Swann bougonna dans sa barbe, les poings enfoncés dans les poches de sa robe, et j'étais prête à parier qu'il enverrait un hibou à Charlie pour lui raconter comment j'avais osé refuser ses avances imaginaires.

\- Madame, Monsieur, avez-vous vos invitations ? demanda le sorcier chargé des entrées de la conférence.

Je lui tendis mon parchemin. Le sorcier la lut et hocha la tête :

\- Mr et Mme McBee, sièges quinze et seize, allée B.

\- On n'est pas ensemble, gronda Swann en dépassant l'homme. Plutôt me faire empaler par un Eruptif que d'épouser cette mal coiffée.

Le sorcier me lança un regard outré :

\- Laissez, il fait sa crise de la vingtaine, soupirai-je. Swann, attends-moi, s'il te plait.

oOo oOo oOo

Je fus triste de voir partir Orazio au bout de ces quatre journées. Il me promit de revenir plus souvent et plus longtemps. Mais son départ annonça une arrivée que j'attendais avec impatience : celle de Charlie pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

June partit dans sa famille dans le Sussex, et j'avais bataillé ferme avec mes parents pour passer Noël avec mon petit ami, seuls dans l'appartement (moyennant quoi nous avions obligation de déjeuner le lendemain chez eux. On ne gagne pas à tous les coups).

J'avais décoré ma petite maison aux couleurs de Noël et un petit sapin ornait un coin du salon. J'avais même relevé le défi de concocter un petit dîner, qui plut beaucoup à mon Gryffondor (en même temps, tout le monde est capable de faire des lasagnes, un petit coup de baguette en plus).

À minuit pile, j'offris à Charlie mon cadeau, contente d'avoir trouvé une idée autre que des chaussettes. Il finit son verre de vin des elfes et prit l'enveloppe que je lui tendis. Il décacheta l'ouverture et sortit un bon que j'avais fabriqué de mes mains. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller quand il comprit de quoi il en retournait :

\- Un tatouage ? Tu es sérieuse ? Tu m'offres pour de vrai un tatouage ?

\- Oui, à la condition que ce soit mon prénom sur ta fesse droite.

Il éclata de rire et je sentis des papillons voleter dans mon ventre.

\- Ma mère va te tuer, dit-il. Mais vraiment, j'adore ton cadeau. Mais je suis vraiment obligé de me tatouer Polly sur les fesses ?

À son tour, il m'offrit son cadeau, qu'il sortit de sa poche, un peu gêné. Mon cœur manqua un battement quand je vis la petite boite. Il la tint serrée dans sa main et me regarda, un peu rougissant.

\- Ça va être énormément cliché, mais quelle importance ?

Il se leva, mit un genou à terre devant et ouvrit la petite boite. Une bague était posée sur son écrin bleu nuit.

\- Polly, veux-tu m'épouser ?

J'hésitai entre éclater de rire ou de sanglot et optai pour le rire :

\- Oh oui, Charlie Weasley, je veux bien t'épouser !

Il me passa la bague à doigt tandis que je luttai contre les larmes, puis m'embrassa avec beaucoup de douceur.

\- Elle te plait ?

\- Elle est magnifique ! confirmai-je en admirant le petit diamant briller.

\- J'imagine qu'on pourrait se passer de dessert ? demanda-t-il, très innocemment.

\- C'est si gentil demander, comment résister ?

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, juste à l'embranchement de l'Allée des Embrumes se tenait un tatoueur, _Abraxas Perlimpinpin_. À l'aide d'une encre magique et de sa baguette très effilée, il donnait vie à ses dessins.

Charlie demanda avoir un dragon sur son épaule gauche, un Noir des Hébrides. Patiemment, Abraxas dessina un œuf et y insuffla de la magie. Fasciné, Charlie ne quitta pas la baguette du sorcier pendant l'opération.

\- Voilà, dit Abraxas, une fois le travail terminé. Il devrait éclore d'ici deux à trois jours. N'oubliez pas vous tartiner de crème une fois que le dragon montrera le bout de son museau, ils ont tendance à cracher du feu quand ils naissent.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis éleveur de dragons, sourit Charlie, heureux son tatouage. Il est beau, hein ?

\- Bof. J'aurais préféré sur la fesse, soupirai-je.

oOo oOo oOo

La nouvelle année fut fêtée avec un gout amer. Charlie repartait le lendemain en Roumanie, me laissant, une nouvelle fois, seule en Angleterre.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent atroces : la routine s'installa très rapidement. Les journées passaient à l'allure d'un veracrasse et se ressemblaient toutes. L'ennui commença à se faire ressentir au musée. Le même schéma journalier se profilait encore et encore : je me levais au son strident du réveil, transplanais jusqu'au musée, déjeunais le midi sur le pouce, organisais les visites ou archivais le bric-à-brac trouvé par le professeur Gelert, rentrais à la maison, dinais devant la télé en compagnie de June et allais me coucher pour recommencer le lendemain.

Mon travail avait perdu l'attrait de la nouveauté et, au fil des semaines, j'en vins à me demander si j'avais fait le bon choix professionnel.

Je découvris que je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui pouvait faire mécaniquement toujours faire les choses. J'enviais Tonks qui partait régulièrement en mission pour le compte du bureau des Aurors, Rose toujours en vadrouille pour ses articles sur le Quidditch vus à travers le monde, les Nullos qui bouillonnaient d'idées sur leur boutique, ou Charlie, toujours en adoration devant ses dragons.

Je regrettai sincèrement de ne pas avoir, moi aussi, plus d'aventures dans ma vie, et il m'arrivait souvent de songer à démissionner pour trouver autre chose de plus exaltant.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? me demanda Charlie par une froide soirée de février.

Agenouillée devant la cheminée de mes parents, je venais d'exposer mes envies à mon lointain fiancé.

\- Charlie, je m'ennuie ! m'exclamai-je. J'ai besoin de bouger, d'être sur le terrain !

\- Demande à ton patron de te laisser l'accompagner lors de ses ventes aux enchères ou je ne sais quoi !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par sa réponse.

\- Quelle riche idée, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? raillai-je.

\- Polly, je sais que c'est compliqué, mais tu as besoin d'un travail ! Pour le moment, ça ne te plait pas, mais tu trouveras un autre métier dans lequel tu t'épanouiras, j'en suis sur !

C'était si simple à dire ! Je préférai changer de sujet avant de m'énerver :

\- Quand reviens-tu ?

Il soupira. J'aurais dû choisir une autre conversation.

\- Pas avant le mois de mai. On va accueillir une portée de Vert Gallois et mon chef m'a demandé de rester encore un peu.

Je fus déçue de sa réponse. Cela faisait déjà la deuxième fois qu'il repoussait la date de son retour. Je baissai la tête et fis mine d'essuyer une trace de suie sur mon pantalon afin qu'il ne voie pas les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je vis le solitaire briller à mon doigt et une bouffée de tristesse m'envahit.

\- Je vais revenir, Polly, je te le promets, me dit Charlie d'une voix douce.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour chasser ma mélancolie et me forçai à sourire pour cacher mon mal-être :

\- Au fait, tu as vu ? Potter et Diggory sont à égalité ! Le gagnant sera de Poudlard, pas de jaloux comme ça !

\- Tant que ce soir un Gryffondor, moi, ça me va, se moqua Charlie.

\- Ton Potter est un gamin comparé à mon Diggory.

\- Qui a passé avec succès les deux premières épreuves.

\- Pfff ! Un coup de chance, voilà tout ! Bouh ! À bas Potter !

Nous nous disputâmes gentiment sur l'éventuel vainqueur de la troisième tâche qui avait lieu en juin, chacun arguant les qualités de son champion.

\- De toute façon, Potter le remportera.

\- Je te parie dix gallions que ce sera Diggory.

\- Pari tenu !

oOo oOo oOo

Je fis un mauvais rêve, dans lequel je croyais que quelqu'un construisait autour de moi un mur de briques.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, un peu perdue, et entendis dans le couloir des bruits de voix.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil qui indiquait une heure du matin.

Je repoussai mes couvertures pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur Tonks, pâle et à la chevelure hérissée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? m'affolai-je en voyant son visage ravagé par les larmes.

\- C'est Cédric... Oh Polly ! Il a été assassiné par Lord Voldemort !

* * *

 **Mes Chers Petits Nullos,**

 **Vous l'avez compris, on passe au chose sérieuse dans le prochain chapitre. Il sera publié le lundi 8 mai: notez le dans vos agendas!**

 **Bon, je suis extrêmement en retard dans les réponses aux reviews, mais je ne vous oublie pas!**

 **Merci à vous me suivez, je vous adore!**

 **Un immense merci également à AppleCherry Pie qui prend toujours son temps pour corriger mes chapitres!**

 **J'ai une dernière question à vous poser avant de poursuivre l'écriture du chapitre 8: avec qui vous pensez que Polly finira sa vie.**

 **J'aimerais en effet avoir votre opinion sur la question!**

 **A très bientôt mes loupiots!**

 **Dr Citrouille**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 – L'Ordre du Phoenix**

Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable dans le petit cimetière de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule. Le soleil tapait fort sur les nuques, et aucune bise fraîche ne venait rafraichir la petite foule venue rendre un dernier hommage à Cédric Diggory.

Le sorcier qui présidait la cérémonie parlait d'une voix lente et douloureuse. Il loua le courage et la loyauté de mon ancien attrapeur, parti trop tôt, trop jeune. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer sa disparition.

Mais celui qui était le plus à plaindre était ce pauvre Amos Diggory. Il pleurait sans discontinuer, son visage enfoui dans un large mouchoir. Son fils unique. À ses côtés, Mrs Diggory, les yeux secs et le visage figé, semblait être faite de marbre. Je remarquai cependant que ses mains tremblaient. Venaient ensuite la famille et les amis, puis une foule d'anonymes.

Parce que j'avais connu Cédric à Poudlard, j'étais venue à ses funérailles. Tonks, Rose, les Nullos et Bony avaient également fait le déplacement, tout comme les triplés Winters. Les Weasley étaient aussi présents - étant voisins des Diggory – et Charlie me tenait la main pour me soutenir.

Quand le sorcier eut terminé son oraison, il demanda si quelqu'un voulait prononcer quelques mots. Personne ne se proposa, et je me surpris à lever la main :

\- Moi, je veux bien.

Les gens se tournèrent vers moi, et le sorcier me fit signe d'approcher. Le regard vissé sur la plaque de marbre blanc, qui tranchait sur l'herbe jaunie du sol, je pus y lire l'épitaphe :

Cédric Diggory

19 septembre 1977

24 juin 1995

 _Que devient le rêve quand le rêve est fini ?_

Le cœur serré, je me tournai vers l'assemblée :

\- Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Polly McBee. Je connaissais Cédric parce qu'il était un Poufsouffle comme moi, et qu'il aimait énormément sa maison. Vous connaissez l'adage : Poufsouffle un jour, Poufsouffle toujours. Il a toujours eu le cœur sur la main, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a jamais refusé de jouer un match de Quidditch quand je lui ai demandé. J'ai vraiment été heureuse et honorée d'avoir fait sa connaissance. Je me souviens de la première fois qu'il m'a parlé. Il était encore petit et je lui avais dit de manger de la soupe. Mais, avec l'âge, il a forci et j'ai été ravi d'apprendre qu'il avait obtenu le poste de Capitaine de l'équipe. Il le méritait, vraiment. Je suis désolée de parler à tort et à travers de Poufsouffle et de Quidditch, mais c'est... c'était une chose que nous avions en commun. Cédric était un camarade gentil, dévoué, loyal. Il était aussi courageux, protecteur et aimant. Nous avons tous perdu un formidable ami, et mon cœur en souffre. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Cédric.

Il y eut des larmes et des applaudissements. Mrs Diggory me remercia en m'étreignant les mains. Elle ne me connaissait sans doute pas, mais avait apprécié mon discours.

Je rejoignis mes amis tandis qu'un de ses oncles prenait la parole. Rose, bouleversée, s'essuyait les yeux, et Tonks m'accueillit avec un sourire triste.

\- C'est très beau, ce que tu as dit, me dit-elle.

\- Poufsouffle un jour, Poufsouffle toujours, reprirent les Nullos en chœur.

\- Tu vas bien ? me demanda Charlie en m'enlaçant.

Je regardai avec tristesse la stèle blanche.

\- Non, soupirai-je. Ça ne va pas.

oOo oOo oOo

Ce fut Tonks qui m'avertit que Dumbledore remettait sur pied l'Ordre du Phoenix, qui avait si brillamment combattu Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Devait-Pas-Etre-Prononcé lors de sa première tentative de prise de pouvoir.

L'annonce me fit froid dans le dos.

\- Alors, nous sommes en guerre, m'entendis-je dire, accablée.

\- Oui. Dumbledore a recruté Fol'œil, qui me l'a proposé à son tour. Je crois que Dumbledore veut recruter le plus de sorciers et de sorcières possible. Je voulais savoir si toi aussi, tu voulais venir.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, lui répondis-je, l'air farouche. Mais pas un mot à Rose. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mêlée à ça.

\- C'est ce que je voulais te dire aussi.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à prendre le métro vers le nord de Londres, avec la sensation de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Tonks m'avait communiqué l'adresse du Quartier Général et je me trompai deux fois de rue avant de trouver le square Grimmaurd. Elle m'avait prévenue de l'aspect magique de l'immeuble, aussi trouvai-je presque sans difficulté la particularité du N° 12, coincé en le N° 11 et le N° 13.

Une chose était sûre : ce n'était pas là où j'aurais habité. La façade du N°12 était grise et morne, dépourvue d'ornements joyeux comme des fleurs ou un petit jardin.

Je passai la grille et montai les quelques marches avant de toquer à la porte, faute de mieux. Je n'attendis pas longtemps avant qu'un homme ne m'ouvre la porte :

\- Mmh... Une paire de baskets, une chevelure débraillée... il manque l'écharpe, mais vous devez être Polly McBee, dit-il en guise d'introduction.

\- Euh... oui.

Un sourire éclaira son visage émacié et il se courba en deux pour attraper ma main.

\- Ravi, _mademoiselle_ , Sirius Black, à votre service. Dora aurait pu rajouter que vous étiez absolument ravissante !

J'ouvris et fermai la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, incapable de prononcer un mot.

\- Nom d'un hibou, Sirius, ferme cette maudite porte ! gronda une voix derrière lui.

Le Ministère avait fait passé Black pour un dangereux criminel activement recherché, mais je savais par Tonks qu'il n'en était rien. Je ne résistai pas quand il enroula son bras autour du mien et m'invita à entrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Remus, chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de l'autre sorcier, en tant que propriétaire des lieux, j'aimerais recevoir correctement mes invités.

\- Tu peux le faire, à condition de fermer cette porte, grinça l'autre.

\- J'aimerais respirer un peu d'air pur, j'ai le droit, non ?

\- Tu connais les directives de Dumbledore, la réponse est non.

Black le foudroya du regard.

\- Bonjour, Miss McBee, nous vous attendions. Je suis Remus Lupin.

La tête de ce dernier me disait vaguement quelque chose, me donnant l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisé quelque part. Il m'indiqua un escalier au fond du couloir.

\- La réunion a lieu en bas. Suivez-moi, mais surtout, pas un bruit !

Black me lâcha à regret le bras et je suivis Remus Lupin. Je tournai la tête partout, effrayée par l'environnement. La maison était très glauque avec son papier peint défraichi, son porte-parapluie en forme de pied d'ogre, ou ses multitudes de têtes d'elfe accrochées sur les murs.

\- Où sommes-nous ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

\- Dans mon humble demeure, railla Black, derrière moi. Ça vous plait ?

\- C'est... pittoresque ? ironisai-je.

Nous descendîmes un escalier pour nous retrouver dans une sorte de grande cuisine. À peine avais-je eu le temps d'apercevoir la chevelure rousse de Charlie, que Tonks me sauta au cou :

\- Tu as trouvé ! J'avais tellement peur que tu te sois perdue !

\- Allons, Miss Tonks, laissez respirer Miss McBee, s'exclama Dumbledore.

Mon amie s'écarta de moi, et Dumbledore me fit un clin d'œil. Étaient présents le professeur McGonagall, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Bill et Charlie, Alastor Maugrey, et d'autres sorciers qui se présentèrent comme étant Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, Mondingus Fletcher et Kingsley Shacklebolt.

\- Il y a tout le monde ? s'enquit Black.

\- Il manque encore une personne, mais il ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Dumbledore qui se tenait en bout de table. Nous pouvons cependant commencer sans lui. Très bien. Je vous remercie à tous d'être venus, même si l'Ordre du Phénix est bien l'une des rares associations dont j'aurais aimé qu'elle ne voit jamais le jour... Depuis quelques jours, la communauté sorcière doit de nouveau faire face au danger. Lord Voldemort est de retour.

Un frisson saisit la modeste assemblée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer.

\- S'il vous plait, mes chers amis. N'ayez jamais peur de prononcer le nom de notre ennemi. Après tout, il ne s'agit que d'un pseudonyme, qui cache la vraie personnalité de l'homme derrière le mage noir... N'ayez jamais peur de prononcer son nom. Ah ! Severus, vous êtes arrivé !

Je sursautai quand je vis le professeur Rogue entrer dans la cuisine, fusillant du regard tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. J'échangeai un regard affolé avec Tonks : qu'est ce qu'il fichait ici celui-là ?

Je ne fus pas la seule à être surprise de l'arrivée de Rogue. Tonks et Charlie tiraient eux aussi la tête, mais le pire fut sans doute la réaction de Black, qui bondit littéralement de son siège.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ici, lui ? cracha-t-il. Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour qu'il ne mette jamais les pieds dans ma maison !

\- Allons, allons, Sirius, temporisa Dumbledore. Nous faisons face tous ensemble dans l'adversité. Calmez-vous.

Rogue s'installa à côté de McGonagall, mais vu le petit sourire qu'il arborait quand Black se rassit lentement, je songeai que les réunions allaient être volcaniques.

\- Il s'agit aujourd'hui de notre première réunion, reprit Dumbledore. Nous ne sommes que très peu hélas à croire au retour de Voldemort. Le ministère a choisi purement et simplement de fermer les yeux. Nous nous battons donc seuls pour la liberté de notre Communauté. Nous devons rester soudés. Voldemort cherchera avant tout à nous diviser – il a déjà commencé – et nous devons rester vigilants. Les Mangemorts pourraient avoir vent de nos projets en s'infiltrant lors de nos réunions.

Black eu une espèce de rire. Dumbledore lui lança un regard noir par-dessus de ses lunettes.

\- A chacun, je vous demanderai de toujours poser à votre interlocuteur une question dont lui seul connaîtrait la réponse. Par exemple, quelle confiserie je préfère par-dessus tout.

Sa tentative d'humour ne fonctionna pas. Nous étions au bord de la paranoïa et je n'aimais pas du tout ça.

\- Concernant nos rôles au sein de l'ordre, elle consistera avant tout à veiller sur la sécurité de Harry Potter. Il est chez son oncle et sa tante pour le moment, et y restera jusqu'à ce que nous soyons mieux organisés. En attendant, il y aura des tours de garde pour veiller sur sa sûreté. Il faudra néanmoins le faire en toute discrétion. Maugrey, je vous laisse le soin de coordonner l'action.

L'œil magique de Fol Œil se tourna vers Dumbledore et il acquiesça.

\- Deuxième point : il faut prévenir le plus de monde possible sur le retour de Voldemort. Que chacun se tienne prêt. Que les familles restent vigilantes. Avertissez le plus de personnes possible. Voldemort ne tentera rien pour le moment, mais, je le répète, nous devons être vigilants. Nous devons également prévenir le monde du danger qui les guette. Nos compatriotes français le savent déjà. Charlie, puis-je compter sur vous pour établir des contacts avec vos amis roumains ?

\- Comptez sur moi, monsieur.

Charlie échangea un regard avec moi. Cela signifiait qu'il ne tarderait pas à repartir loin de moi. (oh noooon L )

\- Troisième point : Severus Rogue est ici parmi nous en tant qu'espion. Voldemort a toute sa confiance et Severus sera en mesure de prévenir de ses plans. Je lui fais entièrement confiance et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous.

Black ricana. Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Les bras croisés derrière la nuque, il regardait avec provocation Rogue.

\- Monsieur, il faut dire les choses telles qu'elles sont, lança-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Snivellus est un traitre doublé d'un pleutre. Que Voldemort le siffle, et nous verrons vers qui il accourra.

Rogue avait pali et contint mal sa colère. Connaissant le sale caractère du Maître des Potions, je me recroquevillai sur mon siège.

\- Sirius, reprit Dumbledore, agacé, Severus est un allié. Il a autant perdu que nous tous. Je ne vous demande pas de fraterniser, mais de travailler ensemble. S'il vous plait. Pour Harry.

Black leva les épaules, mais je le vis jouer nerveusement avec sa baguette magique. Nul doute qu'ils s'étriperaient lorsque Dumbledore aurait le dos tourné.

\- Ce qui m'amène au dernier point. Le ministère étant toujours à votre recherche, Sirius, vous resterez à l'abri dans cette maison.

\- QUOI ? hurla Black. Hors de question que je reste enfermé ici !

Dumbledore ne voulut rien savoir. Black finit par bouder à mort, et Rogue jubila.

\- Ma chère Molly, poursuivit Dumbledore, puis je compter sur vous pour rendre l'endroit plus habitable ?

\- Evidemment Albus. Les enfants viendront aider. J'imagine qu'Hermione voudra venir.

\- C'est d'accord. Mais interdiction pour eux de dire quoi que ce soit pour Harry. Alastor, Arthur, Kingsley, je ne peux que vous recommander la plus grande discrétion au ministère. Mondingus, soyez nos yeux et nos oreilles pour savoir ce qu'il se dit sur le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes.

\- Ouais, comptez sur moi.

\- Polly ?

Je sursautai quand Dumbledore prononça mon nom.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup que vous repreniez contact avec votre grand-père.

\- Avec papi Moustache ? Mais pour...

Pas _ce_ grand-père. L'autre. Je rougis et baissa la tête, me traitant mentalement d'idiote.

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Très bien. Je vous propose de nous revoir dans trois jours pour mettre au point certains détails. Merci à tous. Sirius, un mot.

Rogue fut le premier à partir, peu désireux sans doute de rester papoter. Charlie s'approcha de Tonks et moi, la mine grave.

\- C'était tendu, soupira-t-il.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ? sourit Tonks. Des recommandations de Dumbledore ou de Rogue et Black qui risquent de s'entretuer durant les réunions ?

\- Ils se connaissaient avant ? demandai-je.

\- Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble, dit derrière nous Lupin, qui nous avait entendus. Ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux.

\- Aux Trois Balais ! m'exclamai-je soudain. C'est là que je vous ai vu ! Je me disais bien que votre tête me disait quelque chose !

\- Vraiment ? sourit Lupin. Et quand...

Il y eut soudain des éclats de voix dans la pièce d'à côté puis une porte claqua avec violence. Aussitôt, une voix provenant d'outre tombe résonna dans la maison :

\- SALE BATARD DE TRAITRE A MON SANG ! IMMONDICE, DECHET, RACLURE, POURRITURE ! INFAME VOLEUR !

\- Nom d'un hibou, c'est quoi ça ?

oOo oOo oOo

Maugrey Fol Œil ne plaisanta pas avec les rondes pour la sécurité du jeune Potter. Deux fois par semaine j'y avais droit : durant la semaine, je faisais des tours de garde devant la maison des Dursley de nuit, et le week-end, c'était pendant la journée. Parfois, un membre de l'ordre m'accompagnait, ce qui rendait l'attente de la relève moins soporifique. J'adorais quand il s'agissait de Tonks, moins quand il s'agissait de Mondingus Fletcher. Bizarrement, jamais Charlie n'était adjoint à moi, et ce fut Tonks qui me révéla pourquoi : Fol œil avait trop peur qu'on se bécote dans un coin au lieu de faire la surveillance.

\- Admets qu'il n'a pas tort ! pouffa Tonks en me voyant rougir de honte.

En attendant, les missions de surveillance étaient très frustrantes.

Harry Potter était un jeune garçon très solitaire, très en deuil et surtout très en colère. Les moldus chez qui il vivait le traitaient comme un moins que rien. Il souffrait de la mort de Cédric sans pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un. J'avais toujours un pincement au cœur quand je le suivais dans la rue sous la cape d'invisibilité, à errer seul dans les rues de Little Whining. Il se sentait mis à l'écart et bougonnait sans cesse. Il en avait contre Dumbledore, à tel point que c'en était effrayant. Contre ses amis aussi qui ne lui donnaient que très peu de nouvelles. Mais Dumbledore nous avait interdit d'entrer en contact avec lui.

Alors, à tout de rôle, nous le suivions dans le silence, impuissants.

Hestia Jones m'attendait au point de rendez-vous habituel lorsque son tour arriva. Je retirai la cape d'invisibilité, heureuse de m'en débarrasser. Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable pour un mois de juillet, et j'étais bien contente de pouvoir transplaner pour me rafraichir un peu dans la cuisine du n°12.

Il y avait du bruit, plus qu'à l'accoutumée, venant du fait que la famille Weasley presque au complet avait investi la place. Je restai interdite sur le pas de la porte, ayant l'impression d'entrer dans une fournaise.

\- Ah Polly ! s'exclama Mr Weasley en m'apercevant. Entre ! N'aie pas peur, tous les roux sont à nous !

Il me désigna ensuite une jeune fille à la chevelure aussi ébouriffée que la mienne, et la présenta sous le nom de Hermione Granger, amie de Ron et de Harry.

Charlie me fit un signe pour venir à côté de lui et je m'empressai de venir. Je fus cependant aussi accueilli par Sirius Black, qui me fit un clin d'œil.

Ah, celui-là alors !

Charlie déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et Molly déposa devant moi une assiette remplie de salade de pommes de terre.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Lupin en se penchant vers moi.

Il me paraissait très fatigué. En même temps, nous l'étions tous. Rogue nous avait avertis quelques jours plus tôt que Vol...Machin cherchait à entrer au ministère pour mettre la main sur une certaine prophétie le concernant. Nous alternions désormais les semaines entre nos boulots respectifs, les surveillances de Harry et un moyen de protéger le Ministère de toute effraction sans paraître suspect. Je ne comptais même plus les poches de cernes sous les yeux de Mr Weasley.

\- Rien d'extraordinaire, dis-je en mâchant une bouchée de pomme de terre. Il tourne en rond, il s'ennuie. Quand Dumbledore va-t-il se décider de le rapatrier ici ? Nous perdons du temps.

\- Quand il jugera que Voldemort n'essaiera pas de mettre la main sur lui, rétorqua Lupin.

Black grommela dans son verre, Lupin prit soin de l'ignorer.

J'avais mal à la tête d'être restée si longtemps dehors, sur le qui-vive. Charlie dut le sentir, car il me proposa de rentrer à la maison. Sa mère nous entendit cependant, et elle sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion :

\- Pourquoi ne pas rester ici ? Polly dormira avec les filles et toi...

\- Non maman, protesta mon fiancé. On en a déjà parlé.

\- Mais c'est dangereux dehors !

\- Pas plus qu'ici.

Molly ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais son mari posa une main apaisante sur la sienne et lui enjoignit de nous laisser tranquilles.

Tonks me sauva la mise en détournant l'attention et en renversant la salière dans le potage.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison en métro, flânant un peu, mais la baguette à portée de main.

\- Voilà qui ne va pas arranger nos affaires, soupira Charlie qui se tenait à la barre.

Je comptai le nombre de stations nous séparant de la maison.

\- Pour ? demandai-je distraitement.

\- Le mariage.

Nous nous étions décidés sur le mois d'aout, mais le retour de Lord Truc bouleversait un peu nos plans. D'autres auraient passé outre ce léger contretemps, mais je ne souhaitais pas me marier en étant sur les nerfs à chaque instant de la cérémonie. Et il était absolument hors de question de procéder à un mariage à la sauvette : nos mères avaient hurlé quand nous l'avions proposé.

Je songeai également à Rose et Bony, qui avait décidé de reporter leur cérémonie, la mort dans l'âme.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'était emportée Tonks quand les deux amoureux nous avaient averties.

\- Comment pouvons-nous songer à faire la fête quand la guerre est la porte de nos maisons ? avait dit Bony avec tristesse.

\- Quand on s'aime, peu importe que le mariage soit caché ou au grand jour, s'était exclamée Tonks, farouche.

Et elle avait raison. J'aimais Charlie de tout mon cœur, et ce n'était pas un Seigneur des Ténèbres à la noix qui gâcherait notre grand moment.

Malgré les secousses du métro, je me rapprochai de Charlie pour me lover contre lui.

\- On se mariera, lui promis-je. Même si on doit y aller en cape d'invisibilité, on le fera.

Je le sentis rire contre moi.

\- Te connaissant, ce sera plutôt en jean et baskets pour toi, se moqua-t-il.

oOo oOo oOo

Une surprise de taille m'attendait au musée : une Coccinelle blanche datant de 1963 et en bien mauvais état trônait au milieu du hall. J'en laissai tomber mon sac de stupeur, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Mais comment...

\- Vous avez huit minutes de retard ! me sermonna le professeur Gelert, montre en main.

\- Nom d'un Scroutt à Pétard, comment avez-vous fait pour rentrer cette voiture ici ?

Le professeur eut un sourire éclatant et ouvrit grands ses bras, oubliant mon léger retard :

\- La consécration de ma carrière ! Il s'agit de la pièce maitresse de ma collection. N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ?

Je passai une main sur la carrosserie défoncée, et je jetai un œil à l'intérieur : vitre brisée, banquette crevée, de la rouille dans le coffre et le réservoir d'essence qui fuitait. Que Merlin me vienne en aide.

J'appréhendai la suite de la conversation.

\- Ça ne me dit pas comment vous avez fait pour la faire entrer dans le musée.

\- Un petit sortilège de réduction et le tour était joué. Mais quelle beauté ! Un coup de peinture et elle sera comme neuve !

\- Professeur, à part choper le tétanos, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait réparer dedans !

\- Tttt, ne dites pas de sottises. Je vous ai aussi apporté un peu de lecture.

Il me tendit alors un épais ouvrage, la _Mécanique pour les Nuls_. Je soupirai. Comment allais-je m'y prendre pour faire fonctionner ce tas de ferraille sans rien connaître de la mécanique ?

Pourtant, travailler sur le Coccinelle me fit un bien fou, même si je faisais n'importe quoi la plupart du temps. Cela me permettait de m'échapper quelques heures de la réalité (et d'apprendre du vocabulaire en passant, comme alternateur, transmission ou pinces crocodiles. Comment glisser ça dans mon CV, je me le demande encore). Restaurer le châssis, retaper la carrosserie, remonter le moteur, réparer les sièges, vérifier le système de freinage, trouver une nouvelle batterie... Avec une bonne dose de magie et beaucoup d'huile de coude, je prenais très à cœur le sauvetage de la « Coxx », au grand désespoir de Charlie :

\- Encore fourrée dans les jupes de ta voiture ? soupira-t-il en passant un doigt sur mon nez taché d'huile. Je vais finir pas être jaloux.

\- Je travaille, nuance ! Tu n'es pas censé être de surveillance ce soir ? m'étonnai-je en envoyant valser mes chaussures.

\- Non, c'est Mondingus qui s'y colle ce soir. June n'est pas là ?

\- Elle est au cinéma parti voir _Braveheart_ , avec Mel Gibson.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on a l'appartement pour nous deux ?

\- Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

\- Pizza et télé ?

\- C'est parti mon doxy !

Il y avait cette nouvelle série qui me faisait hurler de rire, _Friends_. C'était drôle et rafraichissant, et le magnétoscope était toujours prêt à enregistrer un épisode si je n'étais pas là. Je ne ratais pas non plus la série _Urgences_ , que je regardais tous les mardis soir avec June (team docteur Carter !). J'aimais bien cette petite vie moldue, loin des problèmes que rencontrait la Communauté Sorcière.

Mais l'épisode se terminait toujours, et la vie reprenait son cours.

\- Polly, m'appela Charlie, il y a un hibou à la fenêtre.

Je priai pour qu'il s'agisse un message de mes parents. Un hibou arrivant la nuit n'apportait que des mauvaises nouvelles ces derniers temps. Mon fiancé alla ouvrir la fenêtre et un petit hibou tout excité s'engouffra. Il nous fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour l'attraper.

« _Potter attaqué par Détraqueurs. Rapatriement au 12 prochainement. Réunion demain soir. T._ »

Charlie me regarda, alarmé. Des Détraqueurs, en liberté ?

\- Je ne pourrai pas assister à la réunion, dis-je, en me rappelant de mon entretien avec mon grand-père.

\- Je te raconterai, proposa sombrement Charlie. Des Détraqueurs... Mais dans quel monde vivons-nous ?

oOo oOo oOo

Je regardai une nouvelle fois ma montre, un peu nerveuse. Cela faisait près de quatre ans que je n'avais pas vu mon grand-père. Quelques mots envoyés pour Noël et les anniversaires ne suffisaient pas à combler mon absence.

Aussi me tenais-je immobile devant la grille du Caisteal Maethan, n'osant faire un pas. Je me morigénai et m'avançai dans l'allée, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

Fidèle à son poste, Chipie vint m'ouvrir la porte.

\- Miss Polly ! Nous vous attendions avec impatience !

\- Bonsoir Chipie, comment vas-tu ?

\- Il y a des jours avec, et des jours sans, Miss. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour avec ! Venez, je vais vous conduire auprès de monsieur. Il va être content de vous voir.

Elle me conduisit sur la terrasse, où m'attendait Grand Père.

Il était assis sur un large fauteuil en osier, faisant face au jardin et me tournant le dos. Chipie s'avança jusqu'à lui et lui annonça mon arrivée d'une voix joyeuse. Il eut l'air surpris de ma venue.

\- Bonjour Grand-Père, dis-je en me plaçant devant lui.

J'eus un pincement au cœur : il avait tant vieilli ! Son visage comportait plus de rides et je le trouvai amaigri.

\- Tiens, le retour de l'enfant prodige, ricana-t-il. Que me vaut ta présence ici ?

\- On avait convenu d'un diner, tu te souviens ? dis-je, perplexe.

\- Diner ? répéta-t-il, je ne crois pas avoir accepté de diner avec qui que ce soit !

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises, monsieur ! dit alors la voix fluette de l'elfe de maison. Un diner vous fera du bien, et il n'y a rien de mieux pour ressouder les liens avec sa famille. Tenez miss Polly, installez-vous ici le temps que j'installe le couvert. Tarte à l'artichaut et sorbet maison, ça vous ira ?

Grand-Père fusilla du regard Chipie et je cachai mon sourire derrière ma main. J'en connaissais une qui avait repris les rênes du Caisteal ! J'acceptai le siège qu'elle avait fait apparaitre et attendis que mon grand-père daigne me regarder.

\- Tu as grandi, finit-il par dire.

\- J'ai 23 ans, tu sais. J'ai arrêté de grandir.

\- Pas dans ce sens-là. Tu as l'air plus mûre.

\- Merci. Toi, en revanche, tu as vieilli.

\- À qui la faute ? gronda-t-il.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été présente pour toi.

\- C'est ça, railla-t-il. J'ai appris que tu travaillais avec le vieux Gelert. Ça se passe bien ?

Je lui racontai alors mes journées au musée. Autant parler à un mur : il grommela à n'en plus finir.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu te sois enfermée dans ce musée à poussière, gronda-t-il. Tu avais un avenir éblouissant à mes côtés, et tu l'as bafoué (il désigna ma bague de fiançailles de la tête). Qui est l'heureux élu ?

\- Charlie Weasley, répondis-je, sur la défensive.

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire le nom Weasley.

\- Une bande de rouquins, c'est ça ? Le père travaille au ministère.

\- Oui.

Comme je m'y attendais, la réponse ne lui plut pas du tout.

\- Tu as refusé les Buchanan pour une mésalliance avec...

\- Je te prierai de ne pas insulter les Weasley. Ils valent mieux que...

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça. En attendant...

\- En attendant, rien du tout ! m'exclamai-je en élevant la voix. Tu sais très bien que James est un Sealgair. Et il est hors de question que je fricote ave un chasseur de magie noire !

\- Il est d'une vieille famille écossaise ! tempêta grand-père. Et si tu acceptais de le rencontrer...

\- Non ! hurlai-je en me levant. C'est exactement pour ça que je ne souhaitais pas te revoir.

\- Alors, pourquoi es-tu venue ?

J'en avais oublié la raison de ma venue. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage avant d'annoncer :

\- Voldemort est revenu. C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie. Il souhaite que tu intègres l'Ordre du Phénix, comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois.

Grand-Père fixa l'horizon. À quoi pensait-il ? Il avait été autrefois un brillant Auror, un féroce combattant.

\- Alors ? demandai-je, impatiente.

\- Reste diner, finit-il par dire. Toi et moi avons des choses à nous dire.

oOo oOo oOo

June fut soulagée de me voir rentrer.

\- J'avais peur que tu sois coincée dans un Cercle de Fée, dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un cercle de fées. J'ai lu ça dans un livre de magie. J'étais prête à invoquer les sept cercles de l'enfer et Belzebuth pour te délivrer. Mais je n'avais pas de bougies rouges, c'est grave ?

\- June, dis-je en me massant les tempes, quel genre de livres lis tu exactement ?

Elle fila en sautillant dans sa chambre et me rapporta une pile de livres : _Sorcellerie et potions magiques_ , _le livre interdit de la Magie Noire_ , _le grimoire des ombres_ , _Magie blanche et magie d'amour_ , _le Kama_...

\- Oups, mauvaise lecture, dit-elle en me reprenant ce dernier et en le coinçant sous son bras.

\- June, ma magie, ce n'est pas ces bêtises.

\- Il n'y a pas de magie blanche et de magie noire ?

\- Si, mais pas comme les moldus l'entendent... Enfin, on n'invoque pas les démons. D'ailleurs, je dois te parler d'un truc.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

Je la guidai jusqu'au canapé et lui pris ses mains dans les miennes.

\- Charlie ne voulait pas que je te le dise, mais tu as le droit de savoir. Voilà, la magie ne se résume pas qu'au pays des licornes. Il y a aussi des méchants sorciers un peu mabouls qui pensent être nés au-dessus du chaudron. En ce moment, il y en a un particulièrement coriace. Et il s'appelle Lord Vol...demort.

\- Oui, je l'ai lu dans le journal d'aujourd'hui. Je pensais moi qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe de rock.

\- Quoi ? Ils ont parlé de lui dans la gazette ? m'étranglai-je.

June prit sur la table basse le _Chicaneur_ et me le tendit. Évidemment.

 _« Voldemort : mage noir ou escroc de la mort ? »_

\- Je vois, soupirai-je. Non, Lord Trucmuche – je déteste prononcer son nom – est un mage noir et il est revenu. Personne n'est à l'abri. Ni sorcier ni moldu.

\- D'accord. Je m'achèterai demain une bombe lacrymogène et un sifflet anti-agression.

Une fraction de seconde, j'eus l'image de June aspergeant le Seigneur des Ténèbres de spray et souris.

\- June, repris-je, plus sérieusement je veux que tu me promettes que si tu te retrouves dans une situation... Bizarre, tu feras demi-tour et tu te mettras à l'abri, d'accord ?

\- Je te le promets, McPolly, dit-elle en me serrant les mains un peu plus fort.

\- Bon, à ton tour, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Oui ! Tu veux bien m'accompagner au concert des Spice Girls en septembre ?

* * *

 **Salut les Nullos!**

 **Et un nouveau chapitre de posté, un! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que, comme ma beta, vous attendez maintenant avec impatience de lire Polly et June se rendre au concert des Spice Girls!**

 **Petites infos de chapitres: j'ai repris l'épitaphe de Cédric d'une déjà existante dans le cimetière du Père Lachaise. Je trouvais qu'elle collait bien avec l'esprit d'Amos Diggory, au coeur brisé...**

 **Le film _Braveheart_ est sorti en mai 1995 et la série _Friends_ est passée pour la première fois en Angleterre sur la chaîne Channel 4 entre mars et septembre 1995 (oui, j'adore faire ce genre de recherches. Procrastination, j'écris ton nom!).**

 **A la fin du chapitre 7, je vous demandais votre avis: avec qui Polly finira-t-elle sa vie. J'ai eu 9 retours et voici le classement:**

 **4 sont pour la team Charlie**

 **2 pour la team James**

 **2 pour la team avec tout le monde**

 **1 pour la team Swann (le pauvre).**

 **Et le résultat final aura lieu... Avant octobre, pour sûr et le post du dernier chapitre de la trilogie Polly :D**

 **Merci d'avoir participer! J'adore lire vos théories. C'est très motivant et ça peut donner des idées (ou pas...).**

 **En attendant, le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne le 22 mai!**

 **A très bientôt!**

 **Citrouille**

 **Petit PS à l'attention de Petite Inconnue: la réponse à ta review est disponible sur mon Live Journal: . com**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 – Le Nid**

L'ambiance était plus joyeuse au n°12 quand je passai la porte. Excepté cet horrible portrait de Mrs Black que personne n'avait réussi à retirer, la demeure paraissait aussi beaucoup plus saine et vivable. Kreattur, qui trainait dans le hall, me lança un regard suspicieux quand je passai près de lui, cachant un vase derrière son dos, avant de s'échapper dans l'escalier.

J'entendis la voix de Mrs Weasley résonner dans la salle à manger, aussi entrai-je. Elle dirigeait d'une main de fer son équipe de nettoyage.

\- Bonjour Molly !

Je sentis une forte odeur de Doxycide et éternuai.

\- Ah Polly ! Tonks est arrivée il y a cinq minutes, ils sont en bas. Harry, mon chéri, sois gentil et rapporte-moi une nouvelle bouteille de Doxycide, s'il te plait. Oh, mais tu ne connais pas Polly ! C'est la fiancée de Charlie.

Harry Potter ! Le garçon qui avait survécu se tenait officiellement devant moi, un peu gauche et sentant le produit d'entretien. Le gamin était une légende pour les sorciers, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais échangé ma place contre la sienne. Il avait un grand rôle à jouer dans notre combat contre les forces du mal, mais je ne pouvais cesser de penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeune garçon, que Dumbledore hissait sur un piédestal. A son âge, je ne me préoccupais que du Quidditch et des devoirs sur table à rendre à la dernière minute, et de faire en sorte que les Nullos ne fassent pas trop de bêtises... Mais alors, être aussi l'espoir de toute une Communauté ? J'aurais pété un chaudron depuis bien longtemps !

Harry Potter me serra donc la main, et je dus faire un immense effort pour ne pas regarder sa cicatrice. Tonks m'avait prévenue qu'il détestait ça.

\- Alors, voilà le célèbre Harry Potter, lançai-je. J'ai toujours voulu rencontrer l'Attrapeur des Gryffondors, qui est, paraît-il, de la trempe de Charlie Weasley...

Je le vis se détendre et il esquissa un sourire. Pour ça aussi Tonks m'avait prévenue. Cela faisait quelques jours que j'avais préparé mon petit discours, et je n'étais pas mécontente de moi.

\- On m'a dit que vous avez été le capitaine des Poufsouffles, dit-il.

\- Pas de vous, par pitié, j'ai l'impression d'avoir cinquante ans... Oui, je l'ai été. Le bon temps ! Ça me manque beaucoup de ne plus jouer.

\- J'ai hâte de remonter sur un balai, me confia-t-il.

\- Pour que les Poufsouffles se prennent une déculottée ? Merci bien ! Enfin, j'ai appris de source sûre que les blaireaux avaient mis les lions hors course il y a deux ans, non ?

Je me mordis aussitôt la langue. Le fantôme de Cédric Diggory passa entre nous.

Georges Weasley me tira de l'embarras en lançant à voix haute :

\- Tu viens nous filer un coup de main, Polly ?

\- Mmh, je ne peux pas, j'ai aqua-poney, déclinai-je. Mais je vous soutiens, hein !

\- Bah voyons ! râla Ron. Toujours les mêmes qui triment !

\- Je t'ai entendu Ron, le sermonna sa mère.

\- Enfin quoi Ron, tu n'aimes pas travailler dans la poussière et te coltiner les trucs bizarres ? rétorqua Fred et reniflant une substance visqueuse qui était collée au bout de ses doigts. Ça me fait penser au cours de Rogue en fait...

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

\- Polly, ils t'attendent en bas pour... tu-sais-quoi.

\- J'y vais.

Je leur souhaitai bien du courage et refermai la porte derrière moi. J'entendis cependant des éclats de voix entre Mrs Weasley et ses jumeaux, qui essayaient apparemment de récupérer des Doxys morts. Quelles idées saugrenues, vraiment !

Dans la cuisine, Lupin, Black, Mr Weasley et Tonks discutaient à vois basse.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! m'exclamai-je en ébouriffant la chevelure rose pâle de Tonks.

\- Miss Polly, toujours un régal pour mes yeux, me taquina Black.

Je pris soin de m'installer loin de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de flirter avec toutes les dames. Le plus drôle avait été lorsqu'il avait tenté de draguer le professeur McGonagall...

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? me demanda Mr Weasley en nettoyant ses lunettes sur sa chemise.

Maugrey m'avait mise de corvée de gardiennage dans un couloir du Département des Mystères. Selon Dumbledore, Lord Trucmuche voulait mettre la main sur une certaine prophétie le concernant.

\- Kingsley m'a remplacée dans le couloir, dis-je. Il ne s'est rien passé de bien extraordinaire. Enfin, j'ai aperçu le vieux Fudge se promener plusieurs fois dans le couloir menant au Département des Mystères. Il m'a semblé être... préoccupé.

\- Sans doute à cause de la convocation de Harry demain au Ministère, grommela Sirius. Un grand jour pour lui.

\- Ils ne peuvent rien contre lui, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Tonks.

\- Non, mais avec Fudge, sait-on jamais, soupira Mr Weasley. Il est bien décidé à faire le plus de mal possible à Dumbledore... Je serais soulagé d'entendre le verdict...

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, Arthur... répondit Lupin avec un soupir. Nymphadora (mon amie grimaça), très bien, Tonks, tu nous parlais de Crowley avant l'arrivée de Polly.

Mon amie hocha la tête. Elle avait été assignée à une mission délicate : la filature d'un certain Theophilius Crowley, un ancien Mangemort spécialisé dans le recrutement.

\- Je disais que c'est un vrai fantôme, dit-elle. Le suivre s'avère être assez compliqué. Il suffit que je le quitte des yeux un millième de seconde, et il disparaît de ma vue.

\- Animagus non déclaré ? Suggéra Black.

Tonks secoua la tête.

\- J'y ai pensé, aucune trace d'un animal dans les parages. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Laissons pour le moment Crowley, proposa Lupin. Demain, Arthur emmène Harry au ministère, pourras-tu être présente pour les accompagner en toute sécurité ?

Tonks hocha la tête, puis il fut question de chemin à prendre dans Londres. Je priai pour ne pas être moi aussi de la partie. J'avais quelques nuits de retard, et cela faisait plusieurs soirs que je voyais Charlie en coup de vent. Et puis, j'avais réussi à me mettre les Nullos à dos, qui m'en voulaient à mort de ne pas venir à l'une de leurs sessions de Jeu de Rôle. Sans oublier June, qui me rabâchait sans cesse son histoire de concert. Rose aussi, que je n'avais pas vue depuis quelques semaines.

Mention spéciale à mes parents, à qui je faisais faux bond tous les dimanches.

\- Polly ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je te demandais si tu savais quand ton grand-père assisterait à la réunion, dit Lupin.

\- Oh ! Euh... Je dois lui envoyer un hibou, éludai-je.

J'avais oublié ce petit détail.

C'était décidé : la prochaine fois que je croiserai Rogue, je lui demanderai s'il existait une potion de dédoublement...

oOo oOo oOo

 _La Justice Magique bafouée ?_

 _La Communauté sorcière a toujours eu confiance au Magenmagot, l'élite bien fondée de notre justice magique. Chacun de ses membres a toujours eu à cœur de protéger le secret de la magie pour la sécurité de tous, et a toujours fait preuve de partialité dans les jugements rendus._

 _Pourtant, nos valeureux membres ont été bafoués durant l'exercice de leurs fonctions, au cours d'un procès tenu il y a quelques jours, au sein de notre Ministère._

 _Le cas présenté était une effraction au Code de la Magie. Un individu – que nous nommerons Mr P. – a fait usage de la magie dans une rue moldue, croyant avoir affaire à un détraqueur. Un sortilège du Patronus a été invoqué pour faire fuir ledit détraqueur... qui se révélait être en fait un inoffensif Epouvantard !_

 _Le Code International de la magie cherche avant tout à protéger le grand Secret. Mais ce Mr P. l'a bafoué en utilisant sa baguette magique..._

\- Je n'en reviens pas ! m'exclamai-je en jetant la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table de la cuisine. Ce... torchon ment sur toute la ligne !

Je foudroyai la photo de Cornelius Fudge qui arborait une mine grave. Charlie tira le journal vers lui et lut à son tour :

\- « _Ce Mr P. a reçu l'aide d'un prétendu avocat, Mr D., pour le sortir de cette sordide affaire. Mr P. s'en est sorti victorieux, riant à la barbe du Mangenmagot, et n'a reçu ni avertissement ni blâme..._ ». Ils sont malins, finit-il par dire. « Mr P., Mr D. ». Il ne faut pas être à la Saint Merlin pour comprendre qu'ils parlent de Harry et du professeur Dumbledore.

June prit à son tour le journal et étudia longuement le portrait de notre soi-disant « estimé Ministre de la Magie ». Rageusement, je beurrai une biscotte, la brisant en deux.

\- Fudge pratique la politique de l'Augurey. Comment les sorciers peuvent croire à ce tissu d'âneries ?

Charlie fronça les sourcils :

\- Polly, tu es de l'autre côté de la barrière maintenant... Je te rappelle que tu croyais que Harry avait triché lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Oui, bon, grommelai-je en rougissant. N'empêche que la Gazette ne raconte que des bobards.

Je portai ma tasse de café à mes lèvres, toute en regardant June tenter de dessiner une moustache à Fudge qui essayait de lui échapper en se protégeant derrière son chapeau melon.

\- Au fait, c'est ce soir votre concert ? demanda Charlie pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui.

Je ne tenais nullement à aller au Concert des Spice Girls, mais June avait tellement insisté que j'avais fini par donner mon accord.

\- Ça ne me rassure pas que vous alliez seules là-bas, dit Charlie, songeur. Heureusement que Will y va aussi.

Je recrachai mon café.

\- Qu...quoi ? Will ? Will Swann ? Mais ... pourquoi ?

\- Sa petite sœur, Katie, est aussi fan de ce groupe.

Je tirai une tête de trois kilomètres tandis que June poussait des petits cris de ravissement, et avait désormais hâte de rencontrer une fangirl des Girls.

\- Si ça se trouve, nos tenues seront assorties ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant de table. Bon, c'était censé être une surprise, mais... Je reviens !

Et elle fila dans sa chambre, sautant comme un cabri.

\- Ça va aller, me rassura Charlie en me caressant la main.

\- Oh oui, génial ! Avec la poisse que j'ai, tu peux être sûre que je vais tomber sur Swann durant le concert !

Le silence de Charlie me parut suspect.

\- Tu lui as dit !

\- Je lui ai juste demandé s'il acceptait d'être avec toi et June pendant la soirée !

\- C'est pas vrai Charlie ! Je ne peux plus faire un pas sans que Swann ne soit collé à mes basques désormais ! Et puis d'ailleurs...

\- TA DAAAAH !

June fit irruption dans la cuisine, dans un étrange accoutrement : elle portait une robe très courte aux couleurs du drapeau anglais, sur un jogging noir et une paire de baskets à semelles compensées façon léopard.

\- Alors ? Comment vous me trouvez ? demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle –même. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finaliser ma coiffure.

« Absolument hideux » fut ma première pensée, mais il s'agissait avant tout de June. Le mauvais gout était sa marque de fabrique.

\- Tu es... originale.

\- C'est pour rendre hommage à mes deux chanteuses préférées, Mélanie et Emma.

\- Ah.

A côté de moi, Charlie s'efforçait de ne pas éclater de rire, mais les plaques de rougeurs qui s'étalaient sur ses joues attestaient du contraire. Je lui donnai un coup de pied sous la table et il reprit son sérieux.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien compris à la culture moldue de toute façon, finit-il par dire en contemplant le fond de de sa tasse.

\- Ça, j'avais compris, dit June, un peu vexée. J'ai remarqué un truc chez vous les sorciers, c'est que vous ne vous préoccupez pas de ce qui se passe chez nous.

\- Hé ! m'insurgeai-je. Je suis à moitié moldue moi !

June me lança un drôle de regard.

\- Ah bon ? Alors, cite-moi le nom de notre actuel premier ministre.

\- Euh...

\- Qui est le président français ? Sais-tu où va se dérouler la coupe du monde de football en 1998 ? Sais-tu qui est Bill Clinton ?

Je me trémoussai sur ma chaise, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Charlie, voyant qu'il avait commis un impair.

\- Ce n'est rien, se radoucit June. Oh ! Où ai-je mis les billets ? On aura pas l'air bête si je les oublie !

Et elle disparut une nouvelle fois. Charlie poussa un soupir de soulagement :

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé me faire un jour remonter les bretelles par June Travers, me confia-t-il en chuchotant.

oOo oOo oOo

Le concert des Spice Girls se tenait dans une salle de concert à Londres, à guichet fermé. Il y avait déjà foule devant l'entrée, attendant avec impatience l'ouverture des portes.

June ne tenait pas en place. Elle sautillait dans tous les sens, et dévisageait chaque visage pour tenter d'apercevoir les Swann.

\- Il est là ! finit-elle par crier en me pinçant le bras.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je fus heureuse de voir le visage déconfit de William Swann qui semblait avoir avalé un Serpencendre.

\- Salut McBee, salut Travers, grogna-t-il quand lui et sa plus jeune sœur Katie arrivèrent à notre niveau.

June se jeta au cou de Will et lui claqua deux énormes bises sur ses joues, avant de faire de même à Katie, ahurie par autant de démonstration d'affection de la part d'une totale inconnue.

Inconnue qui ne le fut pas longtemps :

\- Salut, moi, c'est June ! Alors, toi aussi tu es fan des Spice ? C'est quoi ta chanson préférée ? Moi, j'adore Emma ! Elle est trop chou ! Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? Attends tu as le pin's officiel du groupe ? Mais tu l'as eu où ?

Et elle enchaina les questions. Will, un peu effrayé par la vivacité de ma colocataire, se tourna vers moi :

\- Cherche pas, c'est June, soupirai-je. Alors ? Toi aussi tu es de corvée d'accompagnement ?

\- Ouais. On a joué à la courte paille avec mon père et j'ai perdu. En tout cas, je suis content que toi aussi tu sois embarquée dans la galère que moi !

Dans la foule, il y eut un cri : les portes venaient de s'ouvrir. June et Katie (désormais les meilleures amies du monde) se tournèrent vers nous surexcitées (l'effet Travers avait déteint sur la jeune Katie).

\- Allez, bougez-vous les miches ou on va avoir les plus mauvaises places ! s'écria June en me tirant la main.

Au même moment, la foule se resserra autour de moi, et essaya d'entrer dans la salle. Je grimaçai : j'avais horreur du contact depuis un certain match de Quidditch. Swann, qui nous dépassait largement en stature, prit les choses en main : il agrippa la main de sa sœur et m'ordonna de le suivre, June derrière moi. Il chargea comme un Cognard à travers la foule, marchant sur les pieds et donnant des coups d'épaules pour avancer, et nous entrâmes de force dans la salle de concert.

\- Je-veux-rentrer-chez-moi, rouspétai-je.

\- Ah non, McBee, tu ne m'abandonnes pas ! m'avertit Swann en tendant son billet d'entrée au moldu de l'accueil.

Le spectacle devait durer deux heures, et je ne savais pas si j'avais le courage de tenir aussi longtemps.

\- Courage, me chuchota timidement Katie à l'oreille.

Mon calvaire ne fit que commencer lorsque je me rendis compte que nos places étaient situées dans la fosse.

June poussa tout le monde de son chemin pour avoir la meilleure place, presque devant la scène, bien décidée à ne plus en bouger.

\- Au fait, vous avez un appareil photo ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers nous.

\- J'ai piqué le compact de mon père, répondit Katie en sortant un Kodak de son sac à dos.

\- Tu as quoi ? s'égosilla Will.

\- J'ai pris sans l'accord parental l'appareil photo, si tu préfères.

\- J'y crois pas ! Où est passée ma sœur douce et innocente ?

Katie haussa les épaules et se tourna vers June. Will se tourna vers moi dans l'espoir d'avoir mon soutien, mais je secouai la tête.

\- Ça va commencer, dis-je au bout d'un moment, en désignant de la tête un type s'avancer sur scène.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas un Spice Girls, le public se mit à crier et je me fis bousculer de tous les côtés.

\- J'ail l'impression d'être dans un match de Quidditch ! hurla Swann à ma pauvre oreille déjà martyrisée.

Le type nous informa que la première partie serait assurée par le groupe _Savage Garden_. Je vis distinctement les lèvres de Will former un « qui?» interrogateur.

Je ne connaissais pas non plus, mais j'aimais bien. Les deux garçons interprétèrent quelques morceaux de leur album en préparation. Je ne fus pas la seule à apprécier : lorsque le duo quitta la scène au bout de quarante minutes de prestation, ils le firent sous les cris hystériques de la foule de filles présentes.

\- C'est bon ? On peut voir nos Girls maintenant ? s'exclama June. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre !

\- Ouais, moi aussi.

Tout comme moi, Swann commençait à transpirer et à avoir mal aux pieds à force de rester debout. Je relevai ma lourde chevelure pour aérer mon cou. J'aurais dû penser à prendre un élastique.

Les lumières s'éteignirent brutalement et je ne pus m'empêcher de porter ma main à ma baguette, que j'avais cachée dans la doublure de mon gilet. C'était totalement idiot : ce n'était pas comme si Lord Truc-Truc allait se déplacer durant un concert moldu, non ?

Les projecteurs se rallumèrent sur scène, révélant les cinq filles du groupe.

La foule autour de nous laissa éclater sa joie et les flashs des photos crépitèrent dans tous les sens. Les Spice Girls interprétèrent aussitôt leur tube _Wannabe_ et Swann râla :

\- Je vais avoir cette maudite chanson en boucle dans ma tête toute la semaine !

Mais, quand il vit Katie essayer sans succès de prendre en photo le groupe, il lui prit son appareil des mains en arguant qu'il était de toute façon plus grand.

Au bout de la troisième chanson, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais mal aux oreilles à cause des filles autour de moi qui hurlaient les refrains à tue-tête, j'avais mal aux pieds à force de rester debout et à me faire marcher dessus, et je me pris plusieurs fois sur la tête un carton sur lequel était inscrit : « _Victoria, épouse-moi ! signé David_ ».

En tout cas, June et Katie passaient le meilleur moment de leur vie. Will en revanche était au bout du rouleau.

\- Tu veux qu'on sorte ? criai-je.

Il grimaça : l'envie de prendre l'air le tenta beaucoup, mais pas celui d'abandonner sa petite sœur aux griffes des furies. Il changea cependant d'avis quand la chanteuse habillée en motif léopard s'approcha de nous et sembla le fixer longuement en susurrant « _2 become 1_ ».

\- Bonne idée, sortons d'ici, dit-il, les joues rouges.

J'expliquai à June où nous allions, mais elle s'en moqua comme de son premier chaudron.

Quinze minutes plus tard, nous respirions l'air pollué de Londres.

\- Ça va beaucoup mieux, soufflai-je.

Je me laissai glisser contre un pilier, m'éventant le visage de ma main. Malgré la circulation, mes oreilles apprécièrent le calme comparé à l'enfer de la salle de concert.

Mais un silence gêné tomba entre Swann et moi, et je réalisai que c'était sans doute la première fois que nous étions en tête à tête.

Il dut avoir la même pensée que moi : il s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda :

\- Alors... mis à part les Spice Girls, tu écoutes quoi comme genre de musique ?

\- Les chants grégoriens et la country. Mais non, je plaisante Swann, ne fais pas cette tête. J'ai été bercée par les Beatles (il leva les yeux au ciel). Laisse-moi deviner : tu es plus Rolling Stones, c'est ça ?

\- Faux ! Mon père est un mordu du groupe Queen.

\- Ah, cool.

Un hippogriffe passa. Un groupe de filles nous croisa, sentant la bière à plein nez. Elles pouffèrent en regardant Swann et se chuchotèrent quelque chose entre elles.

Will se renfrogna et frappa le sol du talon, nerveux. Comme une des filles faisait mine de s'approcher de nous, je m'exclamai à voix forte :

\- Chéri, tu peux m'aider à me relever, s'il te plaît ?

Reconnaissant, Swann agrippa ma main et je fis mine de mal me réceptionner en gloussant. La fille, déçue, changea de trajectoire et elle poursuivit son chemin avec ses copines.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Alors... toi aussi tu as rejoint l'Ordre ? finit-il par demander.

Oh, cette douche froide ! C'était un dur retour à la réalité.

\- Oui. J'imagine que toi aussi.

\- Figure-toi que je me suis embrouillé avec Charlie. Il ne voulait pas que je fasse partie du club, ricana-t-il.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'imagine que parce que sa famille entière se bat contre Tu-sais-qui, ainsi que sa future petite épouse... Il ne veut sans doute pas que tous les gens qu'il aime rejoignent la lutte.

Pouvais-je blâmer Charlie ? Après tout, je m'efforçai de garder Rose, Bony et les Nullos hors de tout ça.

J'allais lui demander s'il comptait prévenir son autre sœur, Abby, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et les premiers spectateurs quittèrent la salle de concert, absolument enchantés de la performance des Spice Grils.

Katie et June arrivèrent en bonnes dernières, des étoiles plein les yeux. Elles s'étaient aussi arrêtées à la boutique de souvenirs et nous montrèrent, enthousiastes, leurs achats : porte-clés, tee shirt, poster et mugs.

\- Et je peux savoir avec quel argent tu as acheté tout ça ? gronda Will.

\- Je l'ai pris sans l'accord parental, ça te va ? se moqua Katie.

oOo oOo oOo

Le temps se mit à l'orage, et je regardai dépitée la pluie tomber par la minuscule fenêtre du musée. Il allait bientôt être midi, et je n'avais pas ramené de gamelle. Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller pour me rappeler à son bon souvenir : tant pis ! pluie ou pas, il fallait que je sorte acheter mon déjeuner.

\- Professeur ! je sors ! Je vous ramène quelque chose ?

\- Il me faudrait une batterie au lithium pour faire marcher ce machin ! grommela le professeur Gelert en donnant un coup de pied à la Coccinelle.

\- Vous croyez que ça se vend à l'épicerie du coin ce truc ?

\- Sait-on jamais ? Vous avez pris un parapluie ? Il pleut à gros bouillons on dirait !

\- Sans blague... grognai-je. A tout à l'heure professeur.

Je boutonnai ma veste jusqu'au cou en regrettant de ne pas avoir pris d'écharpe et sortis sous une pluie battante. Je longeai les devantures des boutiques qui bordaient le Chemin de Traverse, tout en évitant les flaques d'eau.

Les Nullos m'avaient fait découvrir un délicieux thaï sur Charing Cross, et je décidai d'y aller pour goûter leur riz frit au poulet.

Mais, alors que j'atteignais le Chaudron Baveur, un homme me bouscula :

\- Et pardon, c'est fait pour les Véracrasses ? grommelai-je.

Le sorcier se retourna et me lança un regard mauvais. J'avais déjà vu ce visage long et émacié quelque part. Une longue cicatrice courait sur sa joue droite jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il remonta le col de son pardessus pour se protéger de la pluie et poursuivit son chemin sans s'excuser.

Theophilius Crowley.

J'avais vu sa photo durant l'une des réunions de l'Ordre. C'était le Mangemort qui ne cessait de se dérober à la surveillance de Tonks.

Le cœur battant, je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur quoi faire.

Le laisser s'échapper, mais alerter l'ordre ? Un hibou prendrait trop de temps à faire parvenir l'information.

Le suivre ? Je n'avais pas reçu de formation d'Auror.

Je le vis au loin tourner vers l'Allée des Embrumes, et je pris ma décision.

Charlie allait me tuer quand il apprendrait ce que j'avais fait.

Crowley marchait d'un pas lent dans l'Allée, comme s'il flânait. Il regardait parfois la devanture d'un magasin avant de poursuivre sa route. Une chance, il pleuvait si fort qu'il n'y avait personne dans la rue, facilitant ma filature. Je gardai une distance respectueuse, pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Je vis qu'il tournait à gauche, s'enfonçant plus loin dans l'Allée. La peur et l'excitation me nouaient les entrailles, et je me rassurai en me disant que je le suivais uniquement pour connaître sa destination.

Décidée, je pressai le pas... et le percutai de plein fouet.

\- Alors, Miss Polly, on suit les honnêtes sorciers ? Voilà qui n'est pas très correct !

Je voulus faire demi-tour, mais il m'attrapa le poignet et le serra violemment.

\- Pas si vite, voyons ! ricana-t-il. Maintenant que vous êtes là, autant s'amuser un peu, non ?

J'essayai de me dégager, mais il était trop tard : nous avions transplané. Étourdie, je perdis l'équilibre et me retrouvai à genoux sur un sol visqueux. Levant la tête, je vis que nous avions atterri dans un couloir lugubre. Une odeur de renfermé me chatouilla les narines, et je sentis la nausée me soulever le cœur. Les murs étaient recouverts d'affiches datant des années cinquante et suintant d'humidité. J'aperçus, sous une couche de crasse, un plan du métro londonien.

Nous étions dans une ancienne gare désaffectée.

\- Allez, debout, m'ordonna Crawley en me relevant de force, sa voix résonnant dans le tunnel.

Je me débattis comme une furie : je ne connaissais pas cet homme, mais je savais qu'il voulait me faire du mal.

\- Ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-il quand je tentai de lui mordre la main. Petrificus Totalus !

\- Protego !

Mon bouclier brisa son sortilège. Je lui fis face dignement, bien décidée à lui faire mordre la poussière. L'idée eut l'air de lui plaire, car un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage.

\- L'ours montre ses crocs...

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez-vous ?

\- Vous savez qui je suis... Quant à savoir ce que je veux de vous... Disons que je n'ai rien contre vous, _personnellement_. Mais, à travers vous, j'essaye de l'atteindre, lui.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Ça, ce ne sont pas... plus vos oignons. En avez-vous fini avec votre interrogatoire ?

\- Non, dis-je précipitamment, désireuse de gagner du temps. D'où me connaissez-vous ?

Theophilius Crowley hésita à me répondre.

\- Après tout ! Ça mettra un peu de piquant à la suite des événements...

Il plissa les yeux, le visage crispé, comme s'il s'efforçait de se souvenir de quelque chose. L'instant d'après, ce n'était plus Crowley que j'avais en face de moi, mais un drôle de bonhomme pas très grand, et avec une étonnante moustache bien cirée. Son visage me rappela vaguement quelque chose.

\- Alors, vous souvenez-vous de moi ? demanda-t-il avec un fort accent grec.

\- C'était vous ce professeur à Poudlard ! Celui avec le Minotaure !

Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? Je me rappelai avec précision de l'odeur épouvantable du monstre, un mélange de viande pourrie et de transpiration, et qui m'avait poursuivie dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

\- C'est vous qui aviez ouvert la cage, réalisai-je. Vous avez pris la place de ce professeur. Vous êtes un métamorphage.

Il coinça sa baguette sous son bras et m'applaudit poliment.

\- Finalement, il y en a dans votre petite tête ! se moqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- Quelle question ! Pour me débarrasser de vous, pardi !

\- Mais pour...

\- Ça suffit avec les questions maintenant... Expelliarmus !

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à celle-là. Ma baguette me fila entre les doigts et il la réceptionna.

\- Espèce de...

\- Tatata... Pas d'insultes. Faites-moi le plaisir de descendre là dedans maintenant.

Il me désigna de la tête l'escalier qui menait aux quais souterrains. Je rejetai fièrement la tête en arrière et refusai tout net.

\- Allez crever.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, vous êtes une sombre idiote.

Il agita sa baguette dans ma direction et invoqua le sortilège de l'Imperium.

\- Voilà qui devrait être plus simple. Maintenant, avancez.

Je ne parvins pas à lui résister. Mes jambes avancèrent traitreusement jusqu'à l'escalier, plongé dans le noir. Un courant glacial se faufila entre mes chevilles.

\- Oh, et vous n'aurez plus besoin de ceci, ajouta-t-il en agitant ma baguette sous mon nez.

Il la brisa alors en deux et rangea les morceaux dans ma veste, tout en souriant. Des larmes de fureur coulèrent sur mes joues.

\- Très bien. Vous allez maintenant descendre l'escalier et avancer jusqu'au milieu du corridor.

Une fois encore, mes jambes lui obéirent et je descendis dans les ténèbres contre ma volonté. La peur me noua les entrailles et m'empêcha de hurler.

Qui y avait-il en bas ?

\- Je vous souhaite une excellente fin... de journée, miss Polly, lança-t-il.

J'entendis le « pop » distinct du transplanage quand j'arrivai en bas.

J'étais seule dans les ténèbres.

J'avançai dans le long corridor, tous mes sens en alerte. Un long frisson dévala ma colonne vertébrale. Le froid se faisait plus persistant et je scrutai l'obscurité, redoutant ce que j'allais trouver.

Un râle brisa le silence.

Je continuai d'avancer malgré moi.

Je ne le voyais pas, mais je sentais sa présence non loin devant moi.

Il poussa un long soupir rauque. Mes mains touchèrent alors le tissu d'une robe. J'entendis distinctement d'autres râles, plus nombreux. Je touchai sans le vouloir une peau couverte de croutes.

J'avançai toujours, incapable de penser à autre chose.

Je faisais face seule à un nid de Détraqueurs.

Mes pieds s'arrêtèrent brusquement, mais j'étais paralysée par la peur. Déjà les Détraqueurs tournaient autour de moi, et se nourrissaient de mon désespoir.

Ma baguette se brisait en deux. Le visage de Charlie disparaissait dans la Poudre de Cheminette. Mon écharpe gisait inanimée sur le sol. Un Cognard se fracassait sur mon visage. Tonks n'était pas présente pour la rentrée scolaire de son fils.

Et, par-dessus tout, je ressentais la douleur de perdre encore une fois l'enfant que j'avais porté.

Un Détraqueur me saisit par les poignets de ses mains putrides et pencha sa tête vers moi, lentement, très lentement...

* * *

 **Allez, à dans deux semaines! :)**

 **Citrouille**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 – Bois de frêne, bois de chêne**

L'écho du tunnel répétait le bruit des bottes cognant contre la voie ferrée. Il tenait fermement dans sa main sa baguette magique qui projetait une intense lueur. L'ombre d'un métro abandonné se dessinait sur les murs suintants d'humidité.

Aucun doute, pensa-t-il, si un Détraqueur avait élu domicile dans le coin, ce serait forcément ici. L'endroit était abandonné depuis les années quarante, quand la station avait été bombardée durant le Blitz. Les fantômes des disparus erraient tristement entre les wagons, lançant parfois un regard étonné à la silhouette qui passait sans se préoccuper d'eux. Il arriva au pied d'un escalier sombre et tendit l'oreille, retenant son souffle. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, à l'affut du moindre soupir ou du bruissement de cape.

Il entendit distinctement le râle caractéristique des Détraqueurs et sourit. Il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit. Calmement, il se débarrassa de sa cape et releva les manches de sa veste, mettant à nu ses tatouages complexes, puis, avec d'infinies précautions, il gravit les marches.

Ils étaient cinq ou six à s'être réunis dans le couloir. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore entendu venir, mais il se tint prêt, avançant lentement, le corps tendu et le cœur pulsant dans ses veines l'adrénaline de la chasse.

Arrivé au tiers du parcours cependant, il fronça les sourcils : pourquoi les Détraqueurs ne se manifestaient pas ? Il vit alors le corps pâle étendu sur le sol, et il réprima un frisson : les créatures s'apprêtaient à aspirer son âme. Avant que les Détraqueurs ne commettent leur forfait, il brandit sa baguette :

\- Expecto Patronum !

Un loup argenté jaillit et se réceptionna avec grâce sur ses pattes, les babines retroussées. Sentant le danger, les Détraqueurs se tournèrent lentement vers lui. Sans un mot, il ordonna à son patronus de les charger, et le loup bondit aussitôt. Les Détraqueurs, en proie à la panique, reculèrent, laissant leur proie sur le sol et tentèrent de fuir.

\- Oh que non ! grommela-t-il en passant à côté du corps immobile, un sourire mauvais à ses lèvres.

Le loup se rangea de nouveau à ses côtés, montrant ses crocs dans toute sa hargne. Il leva alors les bras et invoqua les ténèbres, dans la langue noire de la magie. Les tatouages qui marquaient sa peau s'échappèrent comme de l'encre coulante et entourèrent les Détraqueurs, furieux d'avoir été ainsi piégés. Il ne pouvait pas détruire, mais pouvait au moins les contenir dans le Néant. Il trancha l'air de sa baguette, créant une ouverture vers le Nulle Part, et y enferma les Détraqueurs, qui vociféraient.

Le silence retomba. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et sa main rencontra la tête de son loup protecteur.

Lentement, il se retourna pour contempler le cadavre. Etait-il arrivée trop tard ? L'âme avait-elle été absorbé ?

Le sang de James Buchanan se glaça quand il reconnut la silhouette de Polly McBee.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber près d'elle.

Elle avait les yeux et la bouche ouverts dans un cri qui ne venait pas. D'une main tremblante, James chercha son pouls, et le soulagement le submergea quand il le sentit battre de façon irrégulière – mais bien présent – sous ses doigts.

Polly n'était pas morte.

Il passa un bras sous son cou et glissa l'autre sous ses genoux avant de se relever, et transplana dans l'espoir d'avoir encore le temps de la sauver.

Le manoir des Buchanan se dressait au milieu d'une vaste plaine venteuse et déserte. La vieille bâtisse aux pierres grises semblait être abandonnée depuis des années, mais James franchit la porte, dégoulinant de pluie.

\- Jarvy ! hurla-t-il tout en se dirigeant d'un pas alerte vers la bibliothèque.

La tête de Polly ballotait contre son épaule, et il la déposa avec d'infinies précautions sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée. De la pluie gouttait sur ses yeux, qu'il essuya d'un geste rageur. Un vieil elfe de maison ridé et vouté apparut sur le seuil.

\- Le jeune monsieur m'a appelé, dit-il en s'approchant.

\- Aide-moi. Elle est tombée dans le nid de Détraqueurs. McBee ! Par la barbe de Merlin, réponds-moi !

Jarvy observa le visage pâle de la jeune femme, puis y posa une main sèche.

\- Elle est encore là, annonça-t-il calmement. Mais elle est prisonnière de ses peurs. Je vous suggère d'utiliser la Legilimens.

James jura une seconde fois.

\- Je déteste ça, grogna-t-il.

\- C'est le seul moyen. Je serai là.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, et souleva doucement le visage endormi de Polly entre ses mains, sous les yeux de l'elfe.

\- Polly, appela-t-il doucement. Polly, reviens à moi. Polly, suis ma voix.

Les yeux clos, James fouilla dans l'esprit de Polly. C'était un vrai capharnaüm et les pensées de la Poufsouffle se heurtaient et se mélangeaient. Elle réfléchissait beaucoup trop sur des futilités sans nom et il s'en exaspéra.

Mais, plus il s'enfonçait dans sa mémoire, et plus il prenait conscience de ses peurs et de ses chagrins. Il vit son amie aux cheveux roses et sentit sa peur de la perdre. Il perçut la douleur de la perte d'un enfant. Et toujours ce maudit Weasley qui revenait au premier plan.

Il sentit Polly s'agiter dans ses bras, en proie à un mauvais rêve.

\- Elle revient, chuchota Jarvy.

James s'arracha au souvenir de Polly et rouvrit les yeux. Il vit sa poitrine se soulever à intervalle régulier et son visage se détendre.

\- Il faut qu'elle dorme maintenant, dit l'elfe en poussant un soupir. Je veillerai sur elle.

James hocha la tête et se leva avec difficulté.

Encore quelques heures, et il l'aurait perdue pour de bon.

oOo oOo oOo

Ce fut le froid qui me réveilla. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, un mal de tête épouvantable me transperçant le crâne. Il faisait sombre, mais je distinguais les contours du mobilier d'une bibliothèque : un guéridon, quelques fauteuils, une cheminée éteinte, et des centaines de livres.

Je ne reconnus pas l'endroit où j'étais, et paniquai : comment avais-je fais pour atterrir là ? Je me levai du canapé sur lequel j'étais allongée, mais, affaiblie, manquait de tomber par terre. Ce furent deux bras vigoureux qui me rattrapèrent et me remirent d'aplomb sur le canapé.

\- Pas si vite, McBee, me conspua la voix encore endormie de Buchanan. Tu vas te sentir mal.

L'instant d'après, il sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa vers la cheminée. Un feu brula dans l'âtre, me réchauffant aussitôt.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu as faim, soif ?

\- Soif, murmurai-je, la bouche pâteuse, et un peu désorientée.

James fit apparaître un verre d'eau qu'il me tendit. Je bus avidement pour étancher ma soif. Il me dévisagea, et je fus gênée par l'intensité de son regard. Je portai mon attention sur l'une des grandes fenêtres, et constatai que la pluie tombait dehors.

\- Où... où suis-je ?

\- Chez moi, m'expliqua-t-il, en reprenant le verre.

\- Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

\- Tu ne te souviens plus ?

Je forçai mon esprit à se rappeler, mais c'était le trou noir.

\- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens, McBee ? m'encouragea-t-il, en s'agenouillant devant moi.

\- Je... j'étais sur le chemin de Traverse, et... il pleuvait. Je...

Un elfe de maison, s'appuyant sur une canne, entra dans la bibliothèque.

\- Ah ! La jeune miss est réveillée, dit-il. Bienvenue au domaine des Buchanan. Je suis Jarvy.

\- Enchantée, bredouillai-je.

\- J'ai envoyé le hibou, monsieur, reprit l'elfe en se tournant vers James.

\- Merci Jarvy. Pourrais-tu trouver quelque chose à manger ? Du chocolat, de préférence.

L'elfe hocha de la tête et sortit, sa canne tapant le sol. James braqua de nouveau son regard vers moi. Fatiguée, je me massai les tempes, cherchant dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire des bribes de souvenirs, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer ma migraine. Pourquoi ne me rappelais-je de rien ?

\- Polly, me dit James, me venant en aide, tu étais prisonnière d'un nid de Détraqueurs, tu te souviens ? C'est là que je t'ai trouvée. Que faisais-tu là bas ?

Je me revis alors descendre des escaliers, affrontant seule ces sinistres créatures. J'entendis l'écho d'un rire, et poussai un cri :

\- Crowley ! Je dois prévenir l'ordre ! C'est un métamorphage, c'est pour ça qu'il disparaissait à chaque fois ! Je dois...

Je voulus une nouvelle fois me lever, mais James m'en empêcha et me fit rasseoir de force.

\- Calme-toi, j'ai déjà prévenu ton Ordre. Tu es fatiguée McBee, allonge-toi un peu.

Trop tard : je me remémorais, avec certes difficulté, tout ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir sur tout ce que Crowley m'avait à demi avoué.

\- Polly ?

Je levai les yeux vers James, un brin soupçonneuse.

\- Et toi, que faisais-tu là ? demandai-je. Je veux dire, comment se fait-il que tu m'aies trouvée là ?

\- J'étais en mission, en tant que Sealgair. Trouver des nids de Détraqueurs, c'est ma spécialité.

Était-ce un mensonge ? Qu'avait dit Crowley déjà... Qu'à travers moi, il essayait de l'atteindre, lui ? Qui était ce lui ? Avais-je servi d'appât pour que James vienne me sauver ?

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle...

\- Connais-tu un certain Theophilius Crowley ?

\- Non, ça ne me dit rien. Écoute, allonge-toi un peu, quelqu'un va venir te chercher.

Il m'aida à m'allonger et tapota le coussin. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même et il posa sur moi une couverture qu'il fit apparaître du bout de sa baguette.

Mon cœur se glaça alors.

Le souvenir me revint : ma baguette était brisée en deux.

Je me rendormis, mes rêves peuplés de cauchemars. Je me réveillai en sursaut à cause d'éclats de voix dans le hall.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, Weasley, calme-toi !

Je reconnus la voix de Charlie et de Tonks. Encore un peu hagarde, je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvris.

\- Charlie !

Il se tourna vers moi et je vis le soulagement dans ses yeux. Il se précipita à grandes enjambées vers moi et je me jetai à son cou, sanglotant éperdument.

\- Ça va aller, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Je te ramène à la maison.

Je m'accrochai à lui. Tonks posa une main sur mon épaule, souriante. Je croisai le regard de James. Il se contenta de hocher de la tête.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, dit Tonks. Merci, Buchanan de nous avoir ramené Polly.

\- Pas de souci, répondit-il, les bras croisés.

Charlie me relâcha et passa un bras protecteur autour de ma taille, me soutenant par la même occasion.

\- Merci, dit-il sans desserrer les lèvres.

James haussa les épaules et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

\- Je ne vous retiens pas.

Quelle différence avec le James de tout à l'heure ! Je me détachai de Charlie et allai vers lui. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, un sourire sur les lèvres :

\- Merci James. J'ai une dette envers toi.

\- Non. Tu m'as sauvé, je t'ai sauvé, nous sommes quittes, murmura-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

\- Ce n'était pas moi, et tu le sais très bien, répondis-je sur le même ton. Non, je te revaudrai ça.

\- Au revoir, McBee.

Il tourna les talons et regagna la bibliothèque sans un regard pour moi.

oOo oOo oOo

Je crus sincèrement que Charlie me ramènerait à la maison J'étais démoralisée et j'avais sommeil. Pourtant, ce fut au 12 que nous nous arrêtâmes d'abord. « Ordre de Dumbledore » m'expliqua Tonks. Charlie me serrait toujours le bras, comme pour s'assurer de ma présence.

Les réunions avaient toujours lieu dans la cuisine, mais la maison était bien silencieuse. Et pour cause : les jeunes avaient repris le chemin de Poudlard le matin même.

Il ne restait que Sirius, Lupin et Fol'œil. Il y avait aussi William Swann, qui parut soulagé de me revoir, ainsi que mon Grand-Père, qui semblait présider la réunion, assis en bout de table.

Ils étaient en plein entretien et s'arrêtèrent quand ils me virent. Lupin se leva et alla à ma rencontre.

\- Nous sommes très heureux de vous savoir saine et sauve, Polly, me dit-il. Vous nous avez causé à tous une très grande inquiétude.

La migraine me tambourina la tête. J'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi, hâte de m'endormir dans les bras de Charlie, hâte de revoir June, hâte de réfléchir en paix.

Hâte de pleurer de tout mon saoul aussi.

\- Moi aussi, répliquai-je en me laissant tomber sur le siège que me présentait Charlie.

Mon Grand-Père n'eut aucune parole de réconfort.

\- Venons-en au fait, McBee, grogna Maugrey, son œil électrique posé sur moi. Que s'est-il passé ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. Je cherchai la main de Charlie sous la table et la pressai, cherchant par ce geste du réconfort. Puis, sur un ton monocorde, je racontai tout ce qu'il s'était passé, du moment où j'avais quitté mon travail au musée jusqu'à mon départ de chez Buchanan.

\- Crowley est un métamorphomage, expliquai-je en me tournant vers Tonks. C'est comme ça qu'il arrivait à se dérober à nos surveillances.

\- La question est de savoir pourquoi avoir attaqué Polly, dit Black, songeur.

\- Ce n'était pas moi. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que Crowley s'en est pris à moi. Vous vous souvenez du Centaure à Poudlard ? C'est lui qui l'a relâché. Et j'aurais certainement fini dans le ventre de l'animal si...

La lumière se fit en moi.

\- Si ? demanda Swann.

\- Si je ne m'étais pas réfugiée dans une salle de classe, finis-je par mentir.

\- Sait-on au moins où est passé ce Crowley ? demanda Grand-Père en se caressant la barbe, songeur.

\- Il a disparu de la circulation, répondit Lupin, sombrement. Nous n'en avons aucune idée.

\- C'est que vous cherchez mal, rétorqua Grand-Père.

\- Désolé, Votre Excellence, de ne pas être à la hauteur !s'exclama Black d'une voix moqueuse. Par la barbe de Merlin, comment avons-nous fait pour survivre sans vos conseils avisés ? Puisque vous êtes une sommité en la matière, la capture de ce Mangemort ne devrait pas vous poser trop de soucis !

Au ton qu'il employait, ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois que Grand Père assistait aux réunions de l'ordre, et, le connaissant, sans doute critiquait-il toutes les décisions prises.

\- C'est toujours mieux que de rester cloitrer ici, à se cacher dans les robes de sa mère, non ? persifla Grand-Père. Votre aide à l'Ordre est tellement inestimable !

\- Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! soupira Lupin, empêchant Black de dégainer sa baguette et de lancer un sortilège. Nous devons retrouver la trace de ce Crowley avant qu'il n'attaque de nouveau un membre de l'ordre.

\- On ne sait même pas où il est ! s'exclama Tonks.

\- On sait qu'il traine du côté de l'Allée des Embrumes, pourquoi ne pas commencer par là ? Je veux bien me dévouer. Il connaît vos têtes, je suis le petit nouveau de la bande, proposa Swann.

\- Et que ferez-vous, jeune homme, lorsque vous le trouverez ? L'attaquer de plein front ? ricana grand père.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? rougit Swann.

\- Oh, je vois ! Vous voulez périr en martyr, c'est ça ? Sachez, jeune homme, qu'il est bien plus facile de mourir que de vivre ! Encore un stupide Gryffondor...

Will se leva, blessé par les propos de mon Grand Père.

\- Si vous êtes venu nous insulter, vous pouvez aller vous...

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! hurlai-je, ramenant le silence sur la table. Swann a raison, Grand Père, ce n'est pas la peine de venir dans les réunions si c'est pour blâmer nos gestes. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que j'ai raison. Concernant Crowley, je ne pense pas que nous le reverrons de sitôt. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mais j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi.

Je me levai, et pris le bras que Charlie, soucieux, me tendit.

\- En revanche, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille, il va falloir m'aider à transplaner, je n'ai plus de force...

June me serra si fort dans ses bras que je sentis presque mes côtés craquer. Elle se mit à pleurer et à rire en même temps, et finit par envelopper mon visage dans ses mains avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- J'ai eu si peur, tu ne peux pas savoir ! J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler Downing Street pour signaler ta disparition, mais ton imbécile d'amoureux m'en a empêché.

\- Hé ! s'insurgea Charlie.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Une soupe ? Un sandwich ? Un bain parfumé ? Un coup de pied aux fesses ?

\- Juste aller dormir, c'est tout, la rassurai-je en riant.

\- Oh... dit-elle, déçue.

Je regagnai ma chambre en titubant, croulant de sommeil. Charlie ne me quitta pas d'un pas et m'aida à enfiler mon pyjama et à me coucher.

\- Tu veux bien rester avec moi, le temps que je m'endorme ? le suppliai-je en lui tenant la main.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il en se glissant sous les draps à côté de moi.

Puis, il éteignit la lumière avec sa baguette magique.

\- Dors Polly, je veille sur toi, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je m'endormis aussitôt.

oOo oOo oOo

Les jours suivants, ce fut comme si que je n'arrivais pas à me connecter à la réalité. June faisait la conversation toute seule, et je me contentais de hocher la tête. Tonks passait tous les jours à la maison, me ramenant des confiseries de chez Honeydukes pour me remonter le moral, Bony m'offrit des places pour son prochain match de Quidditch, et Rose, apprenant que ma baguette était brisée, proposa une sortie entre filles pour en racheter une.

Mais le plus soucieux de tous était Charlie, qui me couvait sans cesse du regard. Il ne me brusqua pas et me laissa le temps de me remettre de mes émotions. Je me réveillai encore en pleine nuit en proie à des cauchemars, où j'étais entourée de Détraqueurs, mais ce n'était pas la cause de mon mutisme.

Durant mes longs moments de silence, je tentais de résoudre l'énigme Crowley.

Je n'avais encore rien dit à personne, de peur de me tromper, mais les coïncidences étaient bien trop présentes.

Dans ma tête, je ressassais les paroles du Mangemort. À travers moi, il essayait de l'atteindre lui.

Lui, Tom Morrow.

C'était lui qui avait amené Crowley, sous les traits de ce professeur grec, à Poudlard. C'était Crowley qui avait lâché le Minotaure dans les couloirs pour m'attaquer. C'était un jeune Tom Morrow qui m'avait sauvé la vie.

La question était de savoir pourquoi. Qu'étais-je pour Tom Morrow ? Quel lien nous unissait ? Pourquoi Crowley en avait après lui ?

Mais surtout : qui était Tom Morrow ?

\- Polly ?

La voix de Charlie me ramena sur terre. Je finis de plier le linge et lui souris.

\- Tu es encore pâle. Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Oui, ça va. Tiens, aide-moi à plier ce drap.

Je lui tendis un coin, qu'il ne prit pas. Au lieu de ça, il ferma doucement la porte et se déhancha de manière lascive jusqu'au lit, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Par les chaussettes de Merlin, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? J'imite la parade amoureuse d'un Eruptif pour te séduire...

J'éclatai de rire.

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me séduire, tu sais ?

\- Au moins, ça a le mérite de te faire rire !

\- De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps, Rose et Tonks vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Bon, tu m'aides ou pas ?

Charlie grommela, mais se leva du lit et m'aida à finir de plier le linge.

\- Je pensais à quelque chose, dit-il.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Et si on partait en vacances ?

Surprise, j'ouvris et fermai la bouche plusieurs fois de suite. Des vacances ? Seule avec Charlie ?

\- En vacances ? Et où veux-tu aller ? Je te rappelle que ni toi ni moi ne croulons sous les monceaux d'or !

\- Je ne te propose pas non plus d'allez en Floride ou en Californie, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je pensais à un endroit plus près.

\- On pourrait aller en Italie, dis-je, songeuse et tentée par l'idée de vacances. Oh, on pourrait demander à Orazio de nous héberger ! Je suis sûre que ça ne le dérangerait pas !

\- Euh... non. Je pensais à bien plus près. Aller en Écosse, ça ne te dirait pas ?

\- En Écosse ? Mais enfin Charlie, je suis née là-bas, c'est ma patrie ! Et on a fait nos études à Poudlard qui, oh surprise, se situe en Écosse !

À bout de patience, Charlie poussa un soupir :

\- Bon, je vais aller à l'essentiel : j'ai réservé un Bed and breakfast à Inverness pour cinq jours fin octobre, juste toi et moi. J'en ai parlé à ton patron, il est d'accord pour te donner quelques jours de congé.

\- Alors ?

\- Eh bien...Même si c'est l'Ecosse... C'est plutôt tentant...

Ravi, il me sourit et m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser, passant ses mains dans ma chevelure, doucement, tendrement...

\- McBee ! Si tu n'es pas prête, c'est mon pied dans le derrière assuré !

Nymphadora Tonks déboula dans la chambre, et s'arrêta net sur le seuil, nous dévisageant.

\- J'interromps quelque chose ?

\- À peine, grimaça Charlie en la foudroyant du regard.

\- Je peux repasser plus tard, si vous voulez...

\- Polly est là, Polly est là ? s'écria la voix de Kenway derrière elle.

\- Les Nullos viennent aussi ? m'exclamai-je.

\- Par les... de Merlin ! gronda Charlie, exaspéré.

\- Salut Chacha, salut Popo ! Dites, c'est pas pour vous faire peur, mais je crois que Samuel est malade.

Avec un soupir, je me détachai de Charlie et remis de l'ordre dans mes vêtements, sous le sourire goguenard de Tonks. Je lui donnai une tape derrière la tête, et rejoignis le salon.

Dire que Samuel Fey était malade relevait de l'euphémisme : le Nullos était pétrifié sur place, les yeux grands ouverts et le souffle court. C'était June qu'il regardait ainsi, June qui semblait ne pas se rendre compte que Fey était tombé amoureux d'elle.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? gémit Hastings en donnant des tapes sur les joues de son ami.

\- Ce qu'il a, c'est qu'il a le coup de foudre, expliquai-je. Alors, laissez-le tranquille.

\- Oooooh... firent les Nullos.

Dans son coin, Rose pouffait de rire.

\- Tu es vache, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille, tu aurais pu leur dire.

\- Et manquer une occasion de rire ? gloussa-t-elle. Même pas en rêve. Tu es prête ?

\- Oui. Bony n'est pas là ?

\- Non. Il a un match en préparation. Ne me demande pas contre qui je n'ai pas retenu.

\- Pas terrible pour une soi-disant journaliste sportive !

\- Oh, tais-toi.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les Nullos (tirant un Fey encore perdu sur les rivages de l'Amour), Rose, Tonks, June, Charlie et moi prenions la direction du Chemin de Traverse, bien à l'abri sous nos parapluies.

Ça avait beau être un après-midi festif (et pluvieux), nous n'en étions pas moins sur nos gardes. Une seule personne ne vivait pas dans cette appréhension (enfin, deux en comptant Fey), c'était June. Nous lui avions pourtant conjuré de ne pas se comporter en moldue, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser des petits cris de ravissements en désignant absolument tout du doigt comme une enfant.

\- Regardez, des hiboux ! J'en veux un à moi ! Vos balais sont trop classe, ils servent à quoi, à balayer ? C'est des yeux de grenouilles ça ? Yeurk. Oh, je crois que ce petit bonhomme a perdu son papa et sa maman...

Le gobelin lui lança un regard outré, et Charlie s'empressa de s'excuser.

\- Elle est insortable, soupira-t-il.

\- Moldue, nuance, rectifiai-je. Et puis, mon papi moustache était pareil la première fois qu'il a visité le Chemin de Traverse. Bon, on fait quoi ?

Les Nullos voulaient se rendre dans le magasin de farces et attrapes. Rose souhaitait faire un tour chez Fleury & Bott. Je devais quant à moi passer à la banque retirer quelques gallions dans mon coffre, m'acheter une nouvelle baguette et envoyer un hibou express.

Et June tenait à faire toutes les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse.

\- Euh... on verra, dit Tonks. Mais j'aimerais autant qu'on reste groupés.

\- On ne tiendra jamais à huit dans la boutique d'Ollivander, fit observer Charlie.

\- On-ne-se-sépare-pas, rétorqua-t-elle sans desserrer les dents. Tu as une meilleure idée ? Bon. Premier arrêt : la banque.

Telle une procession de sortie scolaire, nous nous dirigeâmes vers Gringotts dans un joyeux tapage.

Les gobelins nous dévisagèrent d'un œil soupçonneux lorsque nous déboulâmes dans le hall, trempés de pluie.

\- Ouah, mais c'est immense ici ! s'exclama June, sa voix résonant jusqu'au plafond.

\- Chut ! répondit un gobelin.

\- Charlie ? c'est toi ? Oh là là, tu aurais dû me dire que tu venais !

Nous nous tournâmes tous pour admirer une jeune fille grande et élancée, avec de longs cheveux et de beaux yeux bleus. Elle se précipita vers mon petit ami et l'embrassa sur ses deux joues. Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur je vis ses oreilles rougir.

Les Nullos ouvrirent grand leurs bouches, muets d'admiration.

\- Et vous êtes ? demandai-je, froidement.

\- Oh, tu dois être Polly McBee ! Charlie m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Ah ? Et en quelle occasion ? dis-je en fusillant Weasley du regard.

Elle éclata de rire et me tendit sa main.

\- Je m'appelle Fleur Delacour. Je suis une... amie de Bill. Charlie ne t'a rien dit ? Vilain garçon !

\- Polly est venue retirer quelques gallions, dit précipitamment Charlie, rougissant de plus belle.

Elle eut un sourire éclatant et me fit signe de la suivre. Mais, avant de n'avoir pu faire un pas, June lui demanda le plus naturellement du monde si elle était par hasard une fée, et si, dans ce cas-là, elle accepterait de l'épouser.

La jeune fille regarda June avec des yeux ronds et je soupirai :

\- Allons chercher mes gallions.

Je sortis de la banque quelques instants plus tard, ma bourse tintant joyeusement de gallions, de noises, et mornilles prêtes à être dépensées. Marchant à mes côtés, Charlie essayait désespérément de m'expliquer que Fleur était la petite amie actuelle de Bill.

\- Crois-moi, je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par elle ! C'est toi que j'aime par dessus tout ! En plus, elle n'est même pas jolie ...

\- Tu patauges dans la semoule, mon pauvre Charlie, me moquai-je.

Les Nullos n'en finissaient plus de discuter de « Mademoiselle Fleur ». J'échangeai un regard avec Rose et Tonks, aussi blasées que moi.

Ce fut donc seule que j'entrai dans la boutique d'Ollivander, malgré les râlements de Charlie qui tenait absolument à m'accompagner.

Cela me fit bizarre de retourner ici. J'y avais mis les pieds douze ans auparavant pour y acheter ma baguette magique. Ollivander passa la tête de son arrière-boutique et me sourit :

\- Miss McBee ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ici. Bois de frêne, cœur de dragon, vingt-quatre centimètres cinq n'est ce pas ?

J'eus un pauvre sourire et sortis de ma poche les débris de ma baguette.

\- Presque, monsieur. On... quelqu'un me la brisée, répondis-je d'une vois douloureuse.

Ollivander fronça les sourcils et prit les deux morceaux, peiné.

\- Je suis désolée, soufflai-je. Y'a-t-il moyen de la réparer ?

Il me dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes et secoua la tête :

\- Je ne peux rien faire, hélas. Voulez-vous garder les morceaux ?

Je ravalai un sanglot et hochai la tête, avant de ranger mon ancienne baguette à l'abri contre mon cœur.

\- Du coup, je vais en prendre une autre, s'il vous plait.

Ollivander tourna autour de sa boutique, prenant des boites par-ci par-là. Bois d'aulne, bois de cerisier, bois de sapin... cœur de dragon, plume de phénix, crin de Kelpy... flexible, rigible, souple... J'essayai une dizaine de baguettes, jusqu'à ce qu'une en particulière se réveille entre mes doigts.

\- Ah ah ! Nous avons une gagnante : bois de chêne, crin de licorne, vingt-trois centimètres soixante-quinze, plutôt souple.

Je l'agitai pour faire apparaître un bouquet de fleurs, mais grimaçai : j'avais la sensation que la baguette m'obéissant à contrecœur.

\- C'est normal ? demandai-je.

\- Cala va prendre du temps avant qu'elle ne se soumette à vous, mais ne vous en faites pas ! Cette baguette est entêtée, mais elle vous sera fidèle.

Je lui tendis les sept gallions.

\- Inutile de l'envelopper, c'est pour usage immédiat.

\- Bonne chance, miss McBee. Gardez courage.

Je le remerciai et quitta la boutique.

\- Alors alors ? s'exclama June.

Je lui montrai ma nouvelle baguette, qui s'agita en faisant des étincelles.

\- Elle est un peu caractérielle, mais ça devrait le faire, répondis-je.

\- Il ne pouvait pas réparer l'autre ?

\- Non. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Nouvelle baguette, nouvelle Polly !

\- Bien dit ! s'exclamèrent les Nullos en brandissant leurs poings en l'air.

J'eus beau sourire, je ressentis un vide en moi. J'avais perdu mon écharpe quelques années auparavant, et maintenant ma baguette. J'avais l'impression qu'on me volait tout ce qui avait été mon enfance.

\- Qui a faim ? demanda Charlie à la cantonade.

Les mains se levèrent aussitôt et il fut convenu que nous irions déjeuner ensemble au Hibou Fringant (« le fameux ? » demanda June, les yeux brillants).

\- Je dois faire quelque chose avant, prévins-je. J'ai un hibou à envoyer. Mais allez-y sans moi, je vous rattrape !

\- Tu es sure ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Tonks.

\- Mais oui, je connais le chemin.

\- Je t'accompagne, renchérit Charlie.

\- Non, je dois faire ça seule, le repoussai-je gentiment. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Sans attendre leurs réponses, je tournai les talons et me rendis d'un pas décidé au Bureau de Poste, le cœur battant.

Une centaine de hiboux étaient perchés sur des étagères, et me dévisagèrent de leurs grands yeux ambrés quand j'entrai, hululant faiblement. Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir et m'adressai à la sorcière, qui m'accueillit avec un sourire :

\- Bonjour, c'est pour un envoi en urgence, en longue durée, expliquai-je. J'ignore où se trouve le destinataire.

\- Je vous conseille une chouette effraie. Ça fera trois gallions l'envoi. Souhaitez-vous un accusé de réception ?

\- Oui, s'il vous plait.

La sorcière inscrivit mon nom sur son registre et je lui tendis la monnaie. Puis, elle appela une chouette effraie avec douceur, qui vint se poser sur mon épaule. J'attachai mon courrier à sa patte, et lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

\- C'est pour Tom Morrow. Fais-en sorte qu'il me donne une réponse positive, d'accord ?

La chouette hulula et prit son envol par la fenêtre du plafond. Je la regardais partir, le cœur serré.

Mon courrier ne comportait qu'une seule phrase :

« Je dois vous parler de toute urgence ».

* * *

 **Mes chers Poufsouffles,**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le dernier chapitre. Enfin, la note de bas de page surtout. C'était entièrement voulu. Du coup, je n'ai pas pu vous informer que Fanfiction avait rencontré un problème, et qu'il n'a pas envoyé le mail annonçant l'arrivée du chapitre 8. Donc, peut être que certains d'entre vous ont sauté ce chapitre, passant du 7 au 9.**

 **Ensuite, je n'ai pas pu vous remercier, une nouvelle fois, pour le temps que vous prenez de me lire et de laisser des reviews! Je dois vous avouer que j'adore lire vos théories!**

 **Merci aussi à AppleCherry Pie qui prend toujours le temps de corriger et d'annoter mes chapitres!**

 **Le prochain sera mis en ligne le 19 juin!**

 **A très bientôt,**

 **Citrouille**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 – Nymphadorable**

 _Ding, dong_

J'ouvris péniblement un œil et poussai un soupir. À côté de moi, Charlie dormait paisiblement, une main sous la tête et la bouche entrouverte.

 _Ding, dong_

Je sortis du lit et enfilai mon peignoir par-dessus mon pyjama, mis la main sur ma baguette et sortis de la chambre avec des envies de meurtre.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au judas et retirai le sortilège qui protégeait l'appartement, puis ouvris la porte, furieuse.

Samuel Fey se tenait derrière, un bouquet de roses fraîches à la main, et l'autre brandissant un sachet de viennoiseries. Il fut déçu de me voir.

\- Salut Polly. June est là ?

Un court instant, je fus attendrie par ce Nullos transi d'amour. Puis, j'eus envie de l'étrangler. Je brandis trois doigts sous son nez :

\- Ça fait la troisième fois de la semaine, Fey ! Je t'ai déjà dit que June dormait avec des bouchons dans les oreilles et que, par conséquent, elle n'entendait rien.

\- Mais j'ai des croissants... répondit-il d'une minuscule voix.

Je finis par le laisser entrer face à cet argument de poids et refermai la porte. Fey resta comme un idiot au milieu du salon, cherchant dans tous les recoins si l'élue de son cœur ne s'était pas réveillée. Il avisa les valises posées dans un coin :

\- Vous partez en vacances ? paniqua-t-il.

\- Charlie et moi, oui. En Écosse, expliquai-je. La cuisine est par là. Je vais réveiller June.

Mon amie dormait dans un fatras de couvertures, la bouche grande ouverte et ronflant comme un démon. Un masque en tissu et en dentelle couvrait ses yeux – une horreur rose sur laquelle était inscrit « _the B**** is sleeping_ ». Je la secouai avec douceur et elle se réveilla en sursaut :

\- Eskisspass ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

\- Samuel t'a apporté des fleurs.

\- Encore ? Bon. Tu peux prendre l'appel ? Dis-lui que je suis en petite culotte, ça le calmera.

\- Il est dans la cuisine, expliquai-je, perplexe (sa logique me dépassait toujours).

\- J'avais compris. J'arrive, le temps de me débarbouiller.

Je partageai donc mon petit déjeuner avec Fey, comme au temps de Poudlard. Il était cependant mal à l'aise : il renversa sa tasse de café, déchiqueta pensivement son croissant et son regard allait de son verre de jus de citrouille à la porte de la cuisine, plein d'espoir. J'essayai bien de faire la conversation, mais c'était comme parler à un Hippogriffe sourd.

Charlie vint à mon secours un quart d'heure plus tard, en caleçon, tee-shirt et cheveux en bataille.

\- Salut Samuel, dit-il en se frottant les yeux. Merci pour les croissants, c'est gentil.

Il m'embrassa le front et me demanda si j'avais bien dormi.

\- Oh oui, si seulement un imbécile de Nullos n'avait pas sonné à la porte aux aurores !

Charlie s'installa à son tour pour le petit déjeuner.

Notre Poudre de Cheminette pour Inverness était prévue pour midi, nous avions encore le temps de nous préparer. J'avais hâte de partir en vacances, de m'enfuir quelques jours de l'atmosphère pesante.

J'avais juste peur de laisser June toute seule cinq jours.

Celle-ci déboula dans la cuisine en nuisette légère, sa chevelure bien brossée et sentant le dentifrice à plein nez.

Charlie recracha son café devant sa tenue et je crus que la mâchoire de Fey allait se décrocher.

\- Oh, ces fleurs sont merveilleuses, c'est pour qui ? s'extasia-t-elle en les reniflant.

Samuel bafouilla que c'était pour elle. Pleine de grâce, June se mit à rire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Le pauvre Nullos se retrouva alors au bord de la syncope. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Charlie froncer de plus en plus les sourcils.

\- Tu ne veux pas mettre quelque chose de plus habillé ? finit-il par demander. Tu vas attraper un rhume, non ?

\- Je trouve qu'il fait chaud, moi, répondit Fey en s'éventant le visage.

Je donnai un coup de pied à Charlie sous la table : « _laisse la tranquille !_ » lui intimai-je silencieusement, en lui faisant les gros yeux. Que moi, je sois en nuisette légère ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça d'habitude !

Heureusement, l'arrivée du courrier évita l'incident diplomatique.

En plus de la Gazette du Sorcier que je parcourus rapidement des yeux (la « Grande Inquisitrice » de Poudlard avait instauré le décret numéro vingt-quatre interdisant les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes et clubs d'élèves), Charlie reçut des nouvelles de ses amis de Roumanie. Un hibou m'était adressé personnellement : je fis un bon sur mon siège en me rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de l'accusé de réception du courrier pour Tom Morrow.

Cela faisait un mois que je l'avais envoyé. Charlie, qui m'observait, s'inquiéta :

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, dis-je en rougissant. Je dois vérifier un truc dans nos bagages, tu m'accompagnes ?

Je sortis de la cuisine pour me réfugier dans la chambre, en me traitant d'idiote : un simple accusé de réception me mettait dans tous mes états ! Charlie ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Je lui fis signe de parler moins fort et il tendit l'oreille. J'entendis June glousser comme une dinde.

\- J'ai envoyé un hibou à Tom Morrow.

\- Notre ancien professeur de Défense ? s'étonna-t-il. Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois que c'est lui que Theophilius Crowley cherche à atteindre. Je veux provoquer une rencontre avec Morrow. Lui poser des questions.

\- Je n'aime pas ça Polly. Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois !

\- Je sais, mais je dois savoir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je suis connectée à tout ça.

Charlie se mordit la lèvre, indécis.

\- D'accord, finit-il par dire. Mais Morrow n'a pas intérêt à se pointer pendant nos vacances, ou j'en fais du pâté de dragon.

\- Promis.

oOo oOo oOo

Inverness était une charmante ville des Highlands. Même si les nuages gris furent au rendez-vous, cela n'altéra pas en rien au charme des paysages environnants.

Charlie avait réservé une chambre dans un petit Bed & Breakfast dans le centre-ville, et qui bordait le fleuve Ness. Il était tenu par la charmante Lili McGhille, à l'accent écossais très prononcé. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand je me présentai et me demanda si j'étais affiliée aux McBee de Dingwall.

\- Non, des îles de Skye, en vérité.

Elle nous souhaita la bienvenue avant de nous donner la clé de notre chambre, en nous indiquant que le petit déjeuner était servi de 8h30 à 10h30.

Je récupérai sur le comptoir un plan des environs : il y avait tellement à voir !

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à nous promener dans les rues de la vieille ville moldue, savourant le plaisir d'être ensemble après avoir essuyé toutes ces tempêtes. Charlie ne cessa de me tenir la main, de peur sans doute de me voir m'envoler.

Le lendemain, armés de bonnes chaussures, de sac à dos et de l'inévitable appareil photo, nous prîmes le ferry qui traversait le légendaire Loch Ness. Les nombreux touristes moldus présents à bord s'intéressaient surtout au Monstre Nessie, ce qui fit rire doucement mon petit ami :

\- Et dire qu'il ne s'agit que d'un Kelpy ! chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille. Vraiment, ces moldus !

\- Il paraît qu'Hagrid s'est proposé de l'héberger dans le lac de Poudlard, mais que les Êtres de l'Eau ont mis un véto. Un Calamar, ça suffit selon eux.

\- Hagrid me manque, soupira-t-il. Il est comme moi, tu sais, il adore les dragons !

\- Oh ? Ça alors ! J'ignorais que tu aimais les dragons ! le taquinai-je.

Nous débarquâmes pour visiter les ruines du château d'Urquhart qui surplombait le lac. Un Écossais se trouvait sur place pour raconter des histoires d'esprits et de fantômes (il se disait qu'un cousin éloigné de Peeves habitait ces lieux) et j'entendis au loin le son d'une cornemuse qui entonnait avec mélancolie l'hymne annonçant le retour d'un roi en Écosse.

Charlie avait pensé aux sandwichs, et nous pique-niquâmes dans un coin tranquille, regardant le vol de « Macareux Moine » selon le guide touristique, des oiseaux patauds aux becs orangés.

\- Je te préviens, je veux ça en peluche ! plaisantai-je.

Une fois le repas terminé, nous reprîmes le bateau pour rejoindre la rive sud du Loch Ness, et nous arrêter à la maison Boleskine supposée être hantée. Le manoir, construit au XVIIIe siècle, avait une sulfureuse réputation. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me pincer le nez et Charlie eut une moue dégoutée : de là où nous nous tenions, la demeure suintait de magie noire.

\- Polly, m'appela soudain Charlie, d'une voix d'où perçait l'angoisse.

Il se tenait devant un panneau en marbre, qu'il me montra du doigt :

 _Ici vécut_

 _De 1889 à 1913_

 _Aleister Crowley_

 _Grand Maître de l'occultisme_

Je contemplai la plaque, apeurée.

\- Coïncidence ? avança Charlie, nerveux.

\- Je ne sais pas...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder autour de moi, m'attendant à voir Theophilius Crowley surgir d'un buisson.

\- Allons-nous-en, finit par dire mon petit ami en me prenant le bras.

La bonne ambiance du pub du coin nous fit oublier ce sinistre hasard. Une pinte de bière devant nous, un bol de _Cullen Skink_ (qui consistait en une soupe de haddock fumé, de pomme de terre et d'oignon), une table située non loin de la cheminée, Charlie et moi écoutions les musiciens interpréter des chants traditionnels, accompagnés de leurs violons, guitares et cornemuses.

\- De quoi ça parle ? me demanda Charlie alors que nous écoutions une jeune femme chanter une complainte, la voix vibrante d'espoir.

Je reposai ma cuillère et me concentrai sur les paroles. J'avais des notions d'écossais, que mes grands-parents m'avaient inculquées quand j'étais petite.

\- Ça raconte comment le Bonnie Prince Charlie s'est déguisé en servante pour fuir l'Écosse après la défaite de Culloden.

\- Ah... Pas très glorieux, dis donc... Mais c'est joli en tout cas. Et un peu triste aussi.

\- Les Écossais sont toujours nostalgiques des temps anciens. Tu sais, l'indépendance, tout ça ...

\- Hé ! J'y suis pour rien moi !

\- Weasley ne sonne pas exactement écossais, raillai-je.

\- Nom de famille que tu ne vas pas tarder à prendre, Mrs Weasley, ronchonna-t-il.

Je portai ma main à la bague de fiançailles qu'il m'avait offerte, il y avait presque un an. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et la serra, comme une promesse. Un jour...

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, et me laissai bercer par les premières notes de _Moch Sa Mhadainn_ (tôt ce matin...).

Les jours suivants, les nuages gris s'invitèrent à nos promenades. À l'abri sous nos parapluies moldus, et engoncés dans nos bottes en caoutchouc, ce fut Culloden que nous visitâmes. Nous passâmes devant la pierre commémorative des Fraser - la plus fleurie de toutes, sans en comprendre la raison – et trouvâmes celle des McBee.

\- Mon cousin Domhnall est fier de cette stèle, expliquai-je. Mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand père s'est battu ici. Tu l'aurais aimé, il était éleveur de dragons. C'est pour lui que mon cousin s'est fait avocat pour défendre l'indépendance écossaise.

Il se mit enfin à pleuvoir pour de bon, nous forçant à nous mettre à l'abri dans le musée attenant.

Je déambulai dans les pièces racontant l'histoire de la répression des clans écossais. Ils s'étaient battus jusqu'à leurs derniers souffles et étaient morts pour la liberté.

Je songeai avec un pincement au cœur que, comme mon ancêtre, j'étais empêtrée dans une guerre que je ne voulais pas. Mais, si je voulais que mes enfants vivent libres et en paix, je devais me battre malgré mon dégout pour la violence. Mon regard se porta par delà la fenêtre, sur le champ de bataille et sur toutes ces petites stèles qui commémoraient la mémoire de ces braves partis trop tôt. Des familles décimées, des veuves, des orphelins, des mères endeuillées.

Est-ce que notre combat contre Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-devait-pas-être-prononcé se terminerait de la même manière ? Y aurait-il autant de stèles pour nos proches et nos amis, et tous ceux qui nous étaient chers ?

Les paroles que Dumbledore avait prononcées une fois lors d'une réunion au numéro douze me revinrent en mémoire : « toute guerre a pour conséquence le massacre d'innocents ».  
À cet instant précis, je me pris à détester Dumbledore, qui n'avait, hélas, que trop raison.

oOo oOo oOo

\- Une semaine June ! On ne t'a laissée qu'une semaine !

Épouvantée, je regardai l'état du salon. Des VHS traînaient sur le sol, de la nourriture chinoise s'amoncelait dans la poubelle, les meubles avaient été poussés dans tous les coins et un chaton sorti de nulle part miaulait dans l'évier. June, avachie sur le canapé, me regarda avec un grand sourire. L'entouraient les Nullos, qui eux étaient penauds. Ils avaient réquisitionné la télé, sur laquelle était branchée une console de jeu : un bonhomme habillé en vert se faisait méchamment tabasser par un monstre. On entendait « ding ! » à chaque fois qu'il perdait un cœur.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais si tôt ! dit June en bondissant du canapé pour me prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je t'avais dit que je rentrais vendredi soir ! C'est écrit en gros sur le calendrier de la cuisine !

\- Ah bon ? Parce qu'on a un calendrier ?

Elle courut jusqu'à la cuisine. Je déplorai son allure : ses cheveux non brossés tenaient en une espèce de chignon hirsute, son tee-shirt était taché de ketchup, son pantalon de survêtement était remonté jusqu'à ses genoux et, comble du mauvais gout, elle portait des chaussettes et des claquettes.

\- Ah oui ! constata-t-elle. Bon, et bien, bienvenue Polly ! Tu veux de la glace à la vanille ? J'ai trois pots dans le frigo.

Charlie, sentant ma fureur grandir, s'empressa de rapatrier nos valises dans la chambre. Les Nullos firent mine de vouloir prendre congé, mais je les menaçai de ma baguette :

Un gros « Game Over » illumina l'écran de la télé.

\- _Vous-restez-là_ , grondai-je. Et j'espère pour vous que vous connaissez le sortilège de rangement, sinon, ça va barder pour vos trois fesses.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'appartement avait retrouvé son apparence normale, et je pus offrir mes cadeaux de bien meilleure humeur : un kilt tartan et une peluche Nessie pour June, trois tee-shirt orange avec inscrit « _Keep Calm, I'm a sassenach_ » pour les Nullos (j'avais offert le même à Charlie, avec écrit « _Keep Calm and tall, ginger and (almost) scottish »_ ), ainsi que des kilos de gâteaux au beurre pour tout le monde.

Lorsque je retournai au travail le lundi, je passai à la poste le midi pour envoyer à Rose ses cadeaux (elle faisait un reportage à Ouagadougou). Puis, j'allai déjeuner avec Tonks, et lui offris une longue écharpe en tissu tartan.

\- Oh, tu n'aurais pas dû ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle est superbe ! Et alors, c'était comment ton voyage avec le petit coup de foudre ?

Je lui racontai les paysages aux couleurs de l'automne, le ciel gris, la gentillesse des habitants, les longues balades sur les rives du Loch Ness, la cuite mémorable de Charlie qui n'avait pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool fort, les chants écossais...

\- C'est marrant quand même : Poudlard est au beau milieu de l'Écosse, mais on ne connait rien en fait, déclara-t-elle, songeuse.

\- On ira avec Rose un jour, une sortie entre filles ! promis-je. Bon, que s'est-il passé durant notre absence ?

\- Oh, pas grand-chose en vérité. Ombrage impose encore sa loi à Poudlard, ce qui rend Dumbledore furieux – même s'il ne le montre pas... Et on a eu des nouvelles d'Hagrid : il ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

\- Magnifique ! Où était-il passé ? Enfin quoi, Madame Maxime est rentrée depuis belle lurette, qu'est-ce qui l'a autant retardé ?

\- Ça, c'est mystère et boule de gomme. Quoi d'autre ? Ah si, tu pourrais m'aider à faire les courses pour Sirius ? Je me suis proposée.

Je fronçai les sourcils : quelle étrange demande !

\- Lupin ne vit pas avec lui ? Il ne peut pas les faire ?

Mon amie rougit :

\- C'est juste pour aider. Rem... Lupin est débordé en ce moment. Allez, s'il te plait...

Je me retrouvai donc, après le travail, les bras chargés de sacs en plastique en sa compagnie, à sonner au numéro douze curieusement, elle ne cessa de changer de chevelure : de blonde, elle passa à brune aux mèches vertes, avant de se fixer pour un bleu pâle.

Lupin nous ouvrit et un large sourire illumina son visage fatigué.

\- Nymph... Tonks, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine !

\- Mais si ! s'exclama-t-elle en entrant d'un pas résolu, les joues rougies par le froid.

La maison était très calme, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner : je n'aimais décidément pas les murs glauques de la demeure et plaignis sincèrement Sirius de vivre enfermé dedans.

Il était dans la cuisine. J'eus un pincement au cœur en le voyant, la mine sombre, la chevelure hirsute et les joues mal rasées. Son regard s'éclaira cependant en nous voyant.

\- De la visite ! Vous êtes bien aimables, mesdemoiselles ! Vous arrivez pile pour le dîner en plus.

Nos provisions furent bien accueillies (les haricots en boîte, ça allait bien un moment). Tonks voulut préparer un hachis Parmentier, mais réussit à se couper le doigt en ouvrant le sachet de pommes de terre. Tandis qu'elle passait son doigt sous l'eau du robinet en grimaçant, Lupin décida de prendre les choses en main et prépara une omelette. Je dressai la table en compagnie de Sirius, suppliant Tonks de ne toucher à rien (elle avait réussi à briser une pile d'assiettes).

\- Je suis désolée d'être si maladroite, se lamenta-t-elle en regardant Black réparer la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas comme si que j'y tenais énormément.

Le repas fut servi, accompagné d'une bouteille de whisky que j'avais ramenée. L'atmosphère était cependant étrange : Tonks était gauche avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, Lupin ne pipait pas un mot, et Black semblait avoir un petit coup dans le nez et la langue bien pendue.

\- Tu étais sans doute trop petite pour t'en souvenir, Tonks, mais quand tu étais petite – tu avais quoi, cinq ou six ans ? - tu avais décrété que tu épouserais Lupin. Ce à quoi je t'avais répondu que c'était impossible, vu que c'était moi qui l'épouserais d'abord. Tu m'avais alors regardé avec tes grands yeux gris, et tu m'avais dit que tu te marierais avec lui après ma mort. Tu te souviens Lunard ?

\- Oui, Sirius, je m'en souviens, répondit tranquillement Lupin sans quitter son assiette des yeux.

À mes côtés, Tonks était rouge pivoine. Sirius partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui ressembla à un aboiement.

\- Comment avais-tu surnommé Tonks déjà ? Nympha... quelque chose.

\- Nymphadorable.

\- Oui, c'est ça !

Soudain, je mis un mot sur tout ce qui n'avait cessé de me sauter aux yeux depuis le début. L'empressement de Tonks de venir au numéro douze, sa maladresse, les plaques de rougeurs qui s'étalaient sur son cou et ses oreilles...

Tonks était amoureuse.

Mon regard glissa de mon amie jusqu'à Remus Lupin.

Et Sirius le savait et s'en amusait follement. Il croisa mon regard et me fit un petit clin d'œil.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aller nourrir Buck, dit-il en se levant.

Je l'imitai à mon tour, prétextant un besoin de me rendre au petit coin.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous escorte, madame, dit-il en m'offrant son bras.

\- Pas jusqu'aux toilettes, j'espère !

\- C'est vous qui décidez !

Oh, celui-là alors !

Je laissai derrière moi une Tonks à la fois soulagée et terrifiée de se retrouver seule avec Lupin.

Je suivis Black jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de sa mère, où un hippogriffe finissait sa sieste. Je m'adossai au chambranle de la porte, peu désireuse d'approcher la créature qui se méfiait de moi, et regardai Black lui gratouiller la tête.

\- Depuis quand... commençai-je.

\- Depuis quand Remus est amoureux de Nymphadora ? Un bon bout de temps déjà, répondit Black en caressant tendrement la tête de Buck. Il n'a jamais été du genre très causant, mais il y a des signes très reconnaissables chez lui. Et, très sincèrement, il mérite un peu de bonheur.

Je notai un brin de jalousie dans la voix, et j'eus de la peine pour lui. Il avait tant perdu ! Sa liberté, ses amis, son avenir, ses rêves...

\- Vous n'avez pas de fiancée qui vous attend ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

\- Si, mais un rouquin lui a ravi son cœur. J'arrive trop tard, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Sirius...

Il se leva et alla prendre un saut contenant des cadavres de rats pour les donner à l'hippogriffe.

\- À quoi bon ? finit-il par dire. Aucune femme saine d'esprit ne voudrait d'un type décharné comme moi.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

Black n'ajouta rien, mais garda son sourire désabusé.

\- N'empêche, vous imaginez la tête de leurs enfants ? s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Que qui ? Oh !

Je revis le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus, que j'avais ... que je croiserais un jour.

Leur fils.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Black en notant ma pâleur soudaine.

\- Je crois que l'omelette n'est pas passée, mentis-je en me frottant le ventre. Je vais rentrer à la maison.

Black fut déçu de me voir partir, mais il me remercia d'être passée « pour parler autre chose que de surveillance ». Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, je lui lançai sur le pas de porte :

\- Ça ne durera pas. Bientôt vous sortirez de ces murs. Ma mère dit souvent que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, mais que toutes les mauvaises aussi. Gardez espoir.

Je ne voulus pas transplaner à la maison immédiatement, préférant marcher pour avoir une petite conversation avec Tonks. Hélas, ce début de mois de novembre était glacial, et je frissonnai sous mon manteau, le nez dans mon écharpe et les mains au fond des poches.

\- Alors, dis-je après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mon amie. Comment se porte ton petit cœur ?

\- Oh ! Tu l'as remarqué... Ça se voit tellement que ça ? gémit-elle.

\- Disons que j'aurais pu m'en rendre compte bien plus tôt.

\- Il ne voudra jamais de moi, soupira-t-elle. Je me comporte comme une idiote. Et puis, je ne l'intéresse pas, il me regarde à peine.

\- Tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais ?

\- Pour me prendre un chaudron? Et puis quoi encore ? Ricana-t-elle.

Une partie de moi voulait l'encourager sur cette voie. Si elle et Lupin ne se mettaient pas ensemble, alors leur fils ne viendrait pas au monde, ce qui annulerait assurément le futur dont j'avais été témoin...

Non ?

Mais en voyant son air abattu, je me rendis compte que Remus Lupin n'était pas une amourette de passage, mais qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui, tout comme je tenais à Charlie.

\- Je crois moi que tu devrais lui parler. Tu mérites un peu de bonheur toi aussi, dis-je en paraphrasant Black.

\- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Je secouai la tête. Elle eut alors un sourire radieux et sa démarche se fit instantanément plus sautillante.

\- Nymphadorable, me moquai-je.

\- Oh, ça va hein !

\- C'est pour tous les Charpo ou les Pochar que tu m'as servis ces cinq dernières années ! Et toc ! Maintenant, presse le pas, Nymphadorable, sinon, on va rater le métro et Monsieur Charlie serait capable de me désartibuler.

oOo oOo oOo

La météo du mois de novembre fut absolument exécrable, tout comme les nouvelles en provenance de Poudlard. Il semblait que cette horrible bonne femme, Ombrage, martyrisait les élèves et le corps enseignant à coup de décrets complètement loufoques. Nous étions cependant fiers de Harry Potter qui menait la résistance en créant un groupe de défense (au nom typiquement Nullos à vrai dire... « l'Armée de Dumbledore » non, mais vraiment ! Et pourquoi l'Alliance rebelle tant qu'on y était ?).

De notre côté, l'Ordre enchainait les surveillances au ministère de la Magie, à tour de rôle, gardant l'entrée du Département des Mystères. C'était épuisant de rester debout et éveillé devant cette maudite porte, à attendre que rien ne se passe.

Dumbledore était inquiet, même s'il ne le disait pas : Lord Chose-Chouette se tenait bien trop tranquille, ce qui était anormal. « Vigilance constante !» était le maître mot de ces réunions (enfin, surtout ceux de ce paranoïaque de Fol'œil).

Quant à moi, j'étais toujours dans l'attente d'un message de Tom Morrow, ce qui m'irritait au plus haut point.

Décembre apporta de la neige et les prémices des fêtes de fin d'année. Charlie retournait au Terrier pour Noël, et moi, chez mes parents.

Trois semaines avant, je reçus un appel par cheminette de ma mère qui me décrivit avec précision tout le menu du Réveillon. Elle me précisa également que mes deux grands-pères seraient présents (oh joie), ainsi que ma tante Julilla et mon cousin Domhnall. La réunion familiale s'annonçait explosive.

Et je ne pouvais me dérober cette année, ma mère étant assez fâchée que je ne passe pas autant de temps à la maison, et que si je ne pouvais me séparer plus de vingt-quatre heures de mon homme, il n'avait qu'à venir aussi. Il y aurait assez de dindes aux pommes pour tout le monde (hélas, Molly Weasley avait tenu à peu près le même discours envers mon petit ami).

Pour couper court à la discussion, je jurai à maman que je ferais moi-même le pudding de Noël.

\- Pour tous nous empoisonner ? Non merci. Ne peux-tu pas le prendre à la boulangerie ?

J'adore ma mère.

Je courus donc dans les boutiques sur mon temps libre pour les cadeaux : un roman d'amour pour Rose, trois mugs Star Wars pour les Nullos, deux places de concert des Bizarr's Sisters pour Tonks, le Nécessaire du Parfait éleveur de Dragon pour Charlie, l'écharpe des Poufsouffles pour June... Il ne me manquait plus que de trouver quelque chose pour ma famille et Bony, et je n'avais aucune idée.

Sur le chemin de Traverse, les esprits étaient à la fête, entre les petits chanteurs de Noël, les décorations rouge et or, le vin chaud et la bonne odeur de cannelle dans la rue.

\- Fermez cette fichue porte, McBee ! gronda le professeur Gelert quand j'entrai au musée. Si j'entends encore une fois « _il est né le divin dragon_ », il faudra m'interner à Sainte Mangouste !

\- J'adore Noël, rétorquai-je avec le sourire. Ça me fait penser à Poudlard ! D'ailleurs, je ne vous ai jamais demandé dans quelle maison vous avez été réparti, professeur.

\- Serpentard.

J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Évidemment que non. Vous avez déjà vu un Serpentard en adoration devant les bidules moldus vous ? Non, je viens de Serdaigle moi. Au moins je n'étais pas un Poufsouffle.

\- Hé ! C'était petit ça. Mais je crois que vous avez raison : Noël vous rend de très méchante humeur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à mes cadeaux et haussa les épaules.

\- Le musée ouvre dans dix minutes, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Je me dépêchai de me rendre dans le minuscule vestiaire pour déposer mon manteau et mes achats. Je remis de l'ordre dans mes cheveux prisonniers de mon bonnet.

Au même moment, une main se referma sur ma bouche et un corps se pressa contre le mien. Paniquée, j'essayai de me dégager en me cabrant dans tous les sens et mordis la main de mon agresseur :

\- Aïe ! Mais enfin Miss Polly, ce n'est que moi ! Je dois vous parler ! Mais pas ici...

L'instant d'après, j'avais transplané...

* * *

 **Mes chers Poufsouffles,**

 **L'Office du Tourisme Ecossais espère que vous avez passé un agréable chapitre, et espère vous revoir très prochainement parmi nous. Le prochain départ pour le chapitre 12 se fera le 3 juillet :)**

 **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire tout le voyage, un vrai bol d'air frais, qui m'a donné plus qu'envie de découvrir ces fabuleuses contrées!**

 **Petites précisions au passage: Hasard ou coïncidence, Aleister Crowley a vraiment existé et était vraiment adepte de magie noire. Ca je ne l'invente pas!**

 **Pour les non-Outlanderien, Sassenach est un terme utilisé en Ecosse et qui signifie "étranger".**

 **Et pour finir (clin d'œil à AppleCherry Pie), le jeu que les Nullos jouent est _A Link to the Past_ , sorti sur la Super Nintendo en septembre 1992 (ah ah! Procrastination, j'écris ton nom. Merci à Wikipédia!).**

 **Voilà!**

 **Je sais que je n'ai toujours pas répondu à vos reviews, mais je les lis toujours avec autant de bonheur: vos encouragements me vont droit au coeur. Je pense à vous et vous fais des milliers de bisous! Merci à vous aussi qui me lisez!**

 **A très bientôt!**

 **Citrouille**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 – Interlude temporel**

Je ratai mon arrivée : mes pieds s'empêtrèrent d'eux-mêmes et je manquai de m'étaler par terre. Tom Morrow me rattrapa de justesse et me remit d'aplomb.

\- Doucement, m'intima-t-il tout en tripotant sa montre, les sourcils froncés.

J'avais le tournis et il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver mon équilibre. Je regardai alors autour de moi : nous avions atterri au beau milieu d'une rue, non loin d'un monument aux morts. L'aube pointait à peine à l'horizon, et un vent frais agita les feuilles des arbres, rougies par l'automne. Où étions-nous ?

\- Zut, erreur de coordonnées temporelles, pesta Morrow en réglant de nouveau sa montre.

Le monde vacilla, frémit et se précipita : le soleil se leva en accéléré, les premières voitures passèrent à toute allure devant nous et des joggeurs défilèrent dans la rue dans un tourbillon de couleurs fuchsias. Le son aussi sembla se presser : un sourd bourdonnement qui montait et descendait dans les aigus et les graves.

\- Voilà qui est bien mieux ! dit Morrow en réenclenchant sa montre.

La vie reprit une vitesse normale. J'avais voyagé en accéléré dans le temps. Morrow arbora un petit sourire suffisant qui me mit en colère.

Ma main partit toute seule : une gifle retentit et le bruit se répercuta dans la rue, arrachant un « oh ! » indigné d'une vieille dame qui passait par là au même moment. Morrow se tâta la joue, surpris de mon geste.

\- On n'a pas idée de kidnapper les gens comme ça, sur leur lieu de travail ! m'écriai-je. Nom d'un lutin, qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?

\- J'ai reçu votre message, se défendit-il. Vous vouliez me voir, non ?

\- Une discussion autour d'un café aurait amplement suffi ! La dernière fois que vous m'avez fait le coup, j'ai été absente pendant deux semaines, je vous rappelle !

Morrow balbutia que ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute la dernière fois. Je lui lançai un regard furieux et sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres.

\- Où sommes-nous d'ailleurs ?

\- Ah ! Une question censée ! Vous devriez demander plutôt « quand sommes-nous » ?

\- Vous me fatiguez.

\- Message reçu. Marchons un peu, voulez-vous ?

Nous remontâmes la rue tandis que je regardai autour de moi. J'eus une impression de déjà-vu. J'étais déjà venue ici, mais impossible de me souvenir à quelle occasion. Le froid perça à travers mon pull, et je regrettai ne pas avoir pris un manteau.

\- Alors ? Quand sommes-nous ? demandai-je pour relancer la conversation.

\- Je vais être franc avec vous, dit-il en étudiant sa maudite montre, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour cette... mission.

\- Quelle mission ?

\- En échange, je répondrai à toutes vos questions. Marché conclu ?

\- Quelle mission ?

\- Ce ne sera pas long, promis.

Il s'arrêta devant ce qui avait dû être un charmant cottage. L'aile droite du dernier étage avait été soufflée par une puissante explosion. Dans le petit jardin propret s'affairait tout ce que la Communauté Magique pouvait compter d'Auror.

Je ne tardai pas à comprendre que je me tenais devant la maison des Potter.

\- Ordre de la grande cheffe, m'expliqua-t-il, je dois récupérer le chat des Potter pour le mettre en sûreté.

\- Les Potter, balbutiai-je, à la fois impressionnée et paniquée.

\- Nous sommes à Godric's Hollow, au lendemain de l'attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui, me confirma-t-il. Il n'y a rien à craindre, je vous le jure. Mais j'ai besoin de vous pour récupérer ce fichu chat.

Je ne l'écoutai qu'à moitié : il était étrange de revenir ici, après toutes ces années. J'étais encore une petite fille qui avait mangé trop de bonbons en cette funeste nuit d'Halloween 1981. Mes grands-parents habitaient alors non loin des Potter – sans réellement le savoir cependant.

\- Polly ? m'appela Morrow.

\- Je ne peux pas récupérer votre chat.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que mon grand-père était... est le chef des Aurors et qu'il s'est rendu chez les Potter au lendemain de l'attaque.

\- Il ne vous reconnaitra pas. Nous utiliserons un pseudonyme.

\- Vous avez vu ma tête ? Bien sûr qu'il va me reconnaître ! Une touffe de cheveux pareille, c'est reconnaissable !

\- Je vous parie une Bièraubeurre que non, dit-il alors, malicieux. Allez, venez.

Il traversa la rue sans m'attendre. Je remarquai que les moldus en voiture, en vélo ou à pied qui s'approchaient de trop près de la maison faisaient aussitôt demi-tour, hagards, ce qui provoqua naturellement des embouteillages.

Morrow s'adressa à l'Auror en faction devant la barrière en bois délimitant le jardin de la rue. Il sortit de sa poche un porte-carte en cuir défraichi et présenta au sorcier un bout de carton blanc.

\- Bonjour, je suis l'Inspecteur Justin Time de la SPAF.

\- SPAF ? Je ne connais pas, grommela l'autre en croisant ses bras, sa baguette bien en évidence.

\- Mais si, la Société Protectrice des Animaux Fantastiques, c'est écrit là, rétorqua Morrow en agitant son porte-carte.

\- Vous voulez quoi ?

Morrow tira de sa poche un carnet bleu que j'avais aperçu de nombreuses fois : c'était là où il inscrivait toute sa chronologie. Il l'ouvrit à une page au hasard :

\- Le signalement décrit un chat plutôt gros, orange, avec une tête à courir derrière les voitures arrêtées. Vous ne l'avez pas vu par hasard ?

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils – non pas pour réfléchir, mais convaincu que Morrow se payait sa tête. Je songeai à faire prestement demi-tour avant que celui-ci ne dégaine sa baguette et ne nous chasse à coup de sortilège, quand une voix provenant de la maison retentit :

\- Londubat ! Un problème ?

Je sursautai : mon grand-père McBee vint à notre rencontre. Ses yeux passèrent sur moi sans réellement me voir, ce qui me choqua.

\- Non, monsieur, dit Londubat. Ce monsieur cherche le chat des Potter. Il dit être envoyé par le SPAF.

\- Jamais entendu parlé, grommela mon grand-père.

Il dévisagea intensément Tom Morrow.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Inspecteur Justin Time. Et voici mon assistante...

Il me fit les gros yeux :

\- Polly... Pocket, bafouillai-je.

\- La SPAF hein ? grogna grand-père, peu convaincu.

\- Le Chat des Potter. Nous n'en aurons pas pour très longtemps. Trois minutes, tout au plus.

\- Allez-y, finit par dire le chef des Aurors.

J'en fus abasourdie : il donnait son accord sans chercher à discuter ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas !

\- Cette maudite bête est dans nos pattes depuis notre arrivée et attaque mes hommes. Débarrassez-nous-en. Franck !

\- Oui, monsieur ? répondit Londubat en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

\- Escortez Mr Morrow et Miss Pocket à l'intérieur. Et veillez à ce qu'ils ne touchent à rien.

\- À vos ordres, monsieur.

Franck Londubat nous emmena aussitôt à l'intérieur du cottage. Je m'y sentis mal à l'aise : difficile de croire qu'un double meurtre avait été perpétré ici quelques heures plus tôt.

Une cape était encore suspendue à l'entrée, un peu de vaisselle s'amoncelait dans l'évier, un poulet finissait de décongeler sur la table de la cuisine, des layettes étaient suspendues sur un sèche-linge... Et puis partout, des photos étaient accrochées sur les murs. C'était stressant de voir les Potter heureux réunis en train de nous faire des signes de la main.

\- J'ai un fils, dit brusquement Londubat en me voyant détourner les yeux des photos. Je vous comprends. C'est horrible.

Le nom de Londubat me disait vaguement quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir à quelle occasion je l'avais entendu. Morrow ne me laissa pas réfléchir : il arpenta le salon des Potter en l'appelant :

\- Minou, minou, minou ! Il est où le gros chat à son papa ?

Les quelques Aurors présent **s** dans la pièce regardèrent Morrow avec indignation. Et je ne pouvais que les comprendre : Morrow ne semblait avoir aucun respect pour la mémoire des Potter. D'un autre côté, il défiait la chronologie linéaire du simple sorcier, il pouvait bondir d'une époque à l'autre, et aller prendre le thé avec les morts d'hier et de demain quand il le voulait.

Je m'approchai de lui et lui demandai de bien vouloir baisser le ton de sa voix et de ne pas nous couvrir de ridicule :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dans ma ligne chronologique, le mort des Potter remonte à quatorze ans, pour la vôtre, je l'ignore, mais pour eux, elle date d'hier.

Morrow se tourna vers les Aurors qui jetaient des coups d'œil dans sa direction, outrés. Une femme se moucha discrètement le nez.

Je me tournai vers Londubat :

\- Quand avez-vous vu le chat pour la dernière fois ?

\- Il trainait là-haut, je crois. Peut-être y est-il encore ?

\- Montrez-moi.

Franck Londubat ouvrit la marche et me mena jusqu'à l'escalier. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis sur le sol une silhouette dessinée.

Ici, James Potter avait perdu la vie.

C'était une très mauvaise idée que de venir ici **.**

\- Comment s'appelle votre fils ? demandai-je à l'Auror pour penser à autre chose.

\- Neville, répondit-il, un soupçon de sourire sur ses lèvres. Il a eu un an en juillet. Ma femme et moi... on a proposé à Dumbledore d'adopter le petit Harry. Mais il a refusé. Vous avez des enfants, miss Pocket ?

\- Non, dis-je d'une voix douloureuse.

\- Je vous souhaite d'en avoir, répondit Franck en souriant.

En face des escaliers, il y avait la chambre parentale. Les draps du lit n'avaient même pas été défaits. À gauche, il y avait la salle de bains. Et à droite, ce qui restait de la chambre de Harry. Là où Lily était morte, là où Harry avait reçu sa célèbre cicatrice, là où avait disparu Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-devait-pas-être-prononcé.

Des sorciers occupaient la chambre et passaient la pièce au peigne fin grâce à des capteurs sophistiqués qui émettaient des bruits stridents. Même de là où je me tenais, je sentais les relents de Magie Noire.

\- Vous pouvez aller voir la nurserie ? demandai-je, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde mettre les pieds dans cette pièce en particulier.

Londubat, compréhensif, hocha la tête et s'y rendit. Je préférai fouiller la chambre des parents.

Grave erreur.

L'intérieur des placards sentait bon la lavande et tout était en ordre : les chaussettes bien pliées, les chemises repassées... Sur la table de nuit trônaient une lampe, un cadre photo, un radio réveil et un livre. Je ravalai un sanglot.

Lily Potter lisait _Mordu par amour_ , un roman que ma mère avait écrit au début des années 80.

Il fallait que je sorte. Je refusai de rester dans cette maison une minute de plus.

 _Miaou_

Je séchai mes larmes et cherchai la provenance du miaulement. Derrière les rideaux, au-dessus des placards, près des commodes...

 _Miaou_

À plat ventre, je regardai sous le lit. Derrière une valise frappée aux armoiries de Poudlard et d'un balai, je vis une boule de poil orange. Prudemment, je tendis la main vers le chat, qu'il renifla avec méfiance.

\- Allez, viens là bonhomme, dis-je doucement.

Au bout d'un moment, l'animal sembla me faire confiance et s'approcha lentement de moi. Je réussis à l'attraper par la peau du cou et évitai ses coups de griffes, alors qu'il cherchait à s'échapper.

\- Du calme ! m'exclamai-je en lui caressant la tête. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal !

\- Vous l'avez trouvé ? demanda Londubat sur le seuil.

\- Oui, mission accomplie !

\- Où l'emmenez-vous ?

\- Aucune idée. Je ne suis que la stagiaire de Mr Morrow... Time, je veux dire.

Londubat fonça les sourcils, sceptique. Je passai devant lui en serrant la boule de poils contre moi, et rejoignis Morrow au rez-de-chaussée. Je lui tendis le chat, qu'il refusa tout net de prendre.

\- Parfait, nous allons pouvoir y aller ! s'exclama-t-il en se frottant les mains. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, miss Polly.

\- Vous avez peur des chats, pas vrai ? compris-je.

\- Horriblement peur. Allons-y !

\- Une minute, Mr Morrow, tonna la voix de mon grand-père.

J'avais donc bien entendu la première fois : mon grand-père l'avait reconnu et le connaissait même.

\- Vous faites erreur, Mr McBee, répondit Morrow, un brin nerveux, je suis Justin Time, et je...

Grand-Père lui agrippa le bras et approcha son visage de celui du Retourneur de Temps :

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Morrow... Je sais exactement qui vous êtes. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes toujours dans mon collimateur. Peut-être que le Ministère de la Magie vous a oublié, mais pas moi. Vous ne vous échapperez pas éternellement.

Morrow réussit à se dégager et défia mon grand-père.

\- Vous ne savez rien, monsieur, rétorqua-t-il.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons. Bonne journée, Mr _O'Malley_.

Tom Morrow pâlit. Mon Grand-Père eut un sourire satisfait. Je posai ma main sur le bras de mon ancien professeur, l'exhortant à partir.

Morrow ne pipa pas un mot durant le trajet. Nous transplanâmes de concert jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse qui était alors en fête. Tout le monde célébrait la disparition de Lord Vol-Truc-Bidule. Des feux d'artifice explosaient depuis les balcons, des pluies d'étoiles filantes tombaient du ciel, des stands de buvettes improvisés fleurissaient un peu partout...

Scène ahurissante : je venais d'une époque qui appréhendait son retour...

Je suivis Tom Morrow à travers la foule, le chat des Potter dans mes bras. Terrorisée, la bête feulait à tout va.

Nous rejoignîmes ainsi la ménagerie du Chemin de Traverse.

\- Bonjour, dit Morrow en s'adressant à la vendeuse.

\- Bonjour à vous ! s'exclama celle ci en s'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoir usé. Je suis désolée d'être aussi émotive, mais quel jour historique nous vivons !

\- En effet, répondit Morrow en lui tendant galamment un mouchoir propre. Nous sommes désolés de vous interrompre au milieu de vos... réjouissances mais nous aimerions vous laisser ce chat.

La sorcière contourna son comptoir pour examiner le chat terrorisé à l'aide de ses lunettes aux verres épais.

\- Pauvre minet ! commenta-t-elle. Il est à vous ?

\- N... non, balbutiai-je.

\- Mmh... Êtes-vous sûre que c'est un chat ? Celui-ci n'est pas habituel...

Je ne m'y connaissais rien en matière de chat ou de croisement, mais celui-ci commençait à me peser sur les bras.

\- Nous pouvons vous le laisser ? demanda Morrow en regardant sa montre, visiblement pressé de quitter cette époque.

\- Évidemment. Avec sa petite bouille et ses pattes toutes rondes, il trouvera vite un nouveau maître !

 _Miaou_ , confirma le chat.

\- Où l'avez-vous récupéré ? demanda la sorcière.

\- Oh ! Euh...

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui annoncer qu'il avait appartenu aux Potter sans qu'il ne devienne l'animal de toutes les convoitises. Un coup d'œil à Morrow me fit comprendre qu'il ne viendrait pas à mon aide, aussi mentis-je du mieux que je pus :

\- De mes grands-parents. Mon... mari est allergique aux chats, nous ne pouvons le garder.

La sorcière eut un regard compatissant vers Morrow et nous assura que le chat serait heureux ici. Je la remerciai vivement et Morrow m'ouvrit la porte, faisant bondir la clochette suspendue. Il souhaita la bonne journée à la sorcière avec une petite courbette et alla éternuer de tout son saoul dehors.

\- Vous m'aviez promis des réponses à mes questions, rappelai-je une fois que nous fûmes dehors. Et j'en ai un bon paquet, je vous préviens !

\- Une promesse est une promesse dit-il. Et puis, je vous dois une Bièraubeurre, non ?

Il m'entraina jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur bondé à cette heure inhabituelle. Devant mon air interrogateur – j'aurais préféré un endroit plus discret – il m'expliqua que personne ne ferait attention à nous. Il choisit néanmoins une table à l'écart et commanda une assiette de croustillants aux Crabes de Feu, un steak d'Hippogriffes aux prunes dirigeables, et deux Bièraubeurres. J'avais encore mon petit déjeuner qui baignait au fond de mon estomac et déclinai les croustillants. Je le regardai donc les engloutir avec appétit et il surprit mon regard :

\- Je maitrise le Temps, mais il m'arrive de sauter des repas, expliqua-t-il. Alors, je vous écoute, Miss Polly.

Je me souvins de la raison de vouloir à tout prix le voir. Je pris une profonde inspiration, pressentant que la discussion qui allait suivre allait être compliquée.

\- Connaissez-vous un certain Theophilius Crowley ?

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Tom Morrow pâlit. Il reposa lentement sa moitié de croustillant **:**

\- Où avez-vous entendu ce nom ?

\- Je l'ai rencontré.

\- Où ? Quand ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ne m'en avez vous jamais parlé ?

Je lui racontai tout ce que j'avais vécu quelques semaines plus tôt, de ma poursuite après Crowley dans l'Allée des Embrumes à mon face à face avec les Détraqueurs jusqu'à l'arrivée de Buchanan. Morrow m'écouta, le teint cireux.

J'eus la funeste impression que Crowley faisait peur à Morrow.

\- Polly, il va falloir me faire la promesse de ne jamais chercher à revoir cet homme. Ni vous, ni personne de l'Ordre.

\- Mais qui est-il ? Morrow, vous devez me le dire ! Je suis impliquée moi aussi !

Je le vis hésiter, peser le pour et le contre. Il se pencha alors un peu plus vers moi.

\- D'accord. J'étais à Poudlard en même temps que lui. C'était il y a longtemps. J'étais à Serdaigle, lui à Serpentard, et nous étions amis. Il a.… mal tourné, pour s'intéresser à la Magie Noire. C'est de famille, voyez-vous ? Pour le sauver, j'ai... je suis allé le dire aux professeurs. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils prendraient une décision aussi radicale. Théo a été expulsé de Poudlard. Depuis, il en a après moi et tous ceux qui m'ont... qui me sont chers. Polly, je vous en conjure, n'essayez pas de le retrouver. Promettez-le-moi.

Je hochai la tête. C'était pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Morrow regarda autour de lui. Dans le pub, les gens chantaient, parlaient fort, riaient aux éclats. Dans un coin, un groupe de sorciers discutait des derniers événements, et j'entendis distinctement prononcer le nom de McBee **.**

\- Quand nous étions chez les Potter, mon Grand-Père vous a appelé O'Malley...

\- J'espérais que vous n'auriez rien entendu, dit-il, amer. Vous vous doutez bien que Tom Morrow n'est pas mon vrai nom. C'est un pseudonyme. J'ai été adopté. Ma... seconde mère m'a donné ce nom. Non ! rajouta-t-il en voyant que j'ouvrais la bouche. Ne m'en demandez pas plus, s'il vous plaît.

Je restai donc pensive avec mes centaines de questions. Il était injuste qu'il me connaisse si bien, alors que je ne connaissais rien de sa vie.

\- C'était un test, pas vrai ? Aujourd'hui. Vous vouliez voir comment je me débrouillais sur le terrain.

\- Voyager dans le temps n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Il faut avoir la baguette solide pour plonger d'une époque à une autre. Il faut toujours avoir en tête que, aussi fort que soit l'envie, nous ne pouvons réécrire l'histoire. Ce qui est, sera. Vous devriez sincèrement songer à devenir Retourneur de Temps, Miss Polly.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas.

\- Vous ne resterez pas éternellement dans ce petit musée. Vous avez du potentiel, ne le gâchez pas.

Je grognai. J'avais l'impression de parler à un mur.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de déjeuner, il chercha quelques mornilles dans sa poche et me proposa de me ramener à la bonne époque.

\- Avec plaisir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passer une journée de vingt-cinq heures...

Je n'étais pas partie longtemps : mon manteau était encore trempé de neige. Je me tournai vers Morrow pour le remercier de ne pas s'être trompé d'époque.

\- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi.

\- Où allez-vous maintenant ?

\- J'ai un cours de Défense à donner **,** grimaça-t-il. Soyez franche, miss Polly : ai-je été un bon professeur ?

\- L'un des meilleurs qu'on ait eus... Mais un peu bizarre quand même.

\- Bizarre, c'est bien ça, sourit-il. À bientôt, Polly.

\- Au revoir, professeur.

Il régla sa montre et disparut dans un pop sonore.

\- Alors ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou c'est pour demain ? tempêta la voix du professeur Gelert.

Zut ! Mon groupe de japonais !

\- J'arrive professeur !

Je fermai la porte de mon casier et chassai les poils de chat qui s'étaient incrustés sur mon pull d'un coup de baguette magique.

J'aperçus alors un carnet bleu aux pages écornées sur le sol. Je me baissai pour le ramasser.

C'était celui de Tom Morrow.

Il avait dû le laisser tomber par inadvertance de sa poche... indécise, je restai de longues secondes à le contempler. Toute une vie tenait dans ces pages...

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un professeur Gelert très mécontent. Il fixa le livre que je tenais entre les mains.

\- Oh, désolé, je vous dérange durant l'écriture de vos états d'âme, peut être ? persifla-t-il. Vous avez cinq minutes de retard. Dois-je vous botter votre auguste derrière pour accomplir ce pour quoi vous êtes payée ?

\- Non monsieur.

Je rangeai le carnet dans mon sac en toute hâte et sortis, les oreilles rouges.

Un groupe de japonais sorciers m'attendait à l'entrée, armés de leurs appareils photos.

\- _Konnichiwa, maguru hakubutsukan e yōkoso_ (1)

* * *

 **(1) Bonjour et bienvenue au musée moldu**

 **Bonsoir et bienvenue à la fin de ce chapitre 12, qui a connu un total de 4 versions. Mais le voici, tout beau, tout neuf! J'espère que cet interlude avec Tom Morrow vous a plu: levez la main si vous voulez le revoir! Une courte histoire sur la vie de notre Retourneur de Temps préféré sera poster dans quelques mois (le temps de rajouter encore plus de mystère dans le Tome 3 le concernant).**

 **A vos agendas: le prochain chapitre sera posté le 17 juillet!**

 **Comme toujours, pluie de licornes et de beignets au chocolat sur vos têtes: merci infiniment de suivre les aventures de Polly! Merci aussi de laisser vos impressions qui me font la journée! Et un milliers de merci à AppleCherry Pie de corriger en un temps record mes chapitres! Je ne peux que vous conseiller sa propre fanfic, de Neige et d'Aulne (surtout si vous a-do-rez Will Swann).**

 **A très bientôt mes Poufsouffles Préférés!**

 **Citrouille, comme toujours**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 – Vigilance Constante**

\- Polly !

Je me réveillai en sursaut, et croisai le regard de June. Elle était habillée d'une longue jupe de tulle, et une paire d'ailes était collée sur mon tee-shirt d'Aerosmith que je cherchais partout depuis un bout de temps.

\- Oui ? marmonnai-je, la bouche sèche, un peu désorientée.

\- Il y a une dame dans la cheminée qui pleure et qui veut parler à Charlie.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Deux heures du matin.

Je repoussai mes couvertures, et me levai, puis, titubant un peu, je me rendis dans le salon. Les flammes vertes illuminaient les murs, déformant les ombres des meubles. Je m'agenouillai devant l'âtre pour parler à une Molly en larmes.

\- Molly ? m'étonnai-je de la voir ici. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Oh, Polly ! Charlie n'est pas ici ?

\- Non, il a été retenu toute la nuit à son boulot. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- C'est Arthur, sanglota-t-elle. Il... Il a été blessé, et il est à Sainte Mangouste. Je...

Je fus saisie d'un haut-le-cœur. Arthur ? Blessé ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Entre deux sanglots, elle me raconta comment son mari avait été attaqué par un serpent dans le couloir menant au Département des Mystères.

\- Il va bien ? m'inquiétai-je.

\- Son état est stationnaire. Sais-tu où est Charlie ? il faut le prévenir.

\- Je m'en occupe, Molly.

\- Merci. Dis-lui d'aller au Terrier en attendant de mes nouvelles. Bill est là-bas.

Elle me remercia une nouvelle fois, et disparut. Je me tournai vers June, qui avait écouté la conversation.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-elle, effrayée.

\- Je vais aller chercher Charlie, dis-je en me levant, tremblante. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne sors pas de la maison, et n'ouvre pas la porte, c'est compris ? Je vais lancer un sortilège de protection sur la maison avant de partir.

Je filai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller chaudement. Mes mains étaient maladroites, et il me fallut l'aide de June pour mettre correctement mon pull, ma tête ne passant décidément pas dans les manches.

\- Comment saurai-je que c'est toi qui reviens ? demanda-t-elle, en me tendant mon écharpe.

J'enviais son calme olympien, alors que je tremblais de partout.

\- Je te dirai que... les Poufsouffles sont les meilleurs, répondis-je, en lançant la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je transplanai jusqu'à la Reserve de Dragons du Pays de Galles. Les températures avoisinaient les négatives, et, malgré mon épais manteau, je claquai des dents. La couche de neige craqua sous mes pas tandis que je m'avançais jusqu'à la grille en fer forgé délimitant l'entrée de la Reserve. L'endroit était soumis à des sortilèges de protections divers afin d'éviter aux dragons de s'échapper, ou à des moldus un peu trop curieux de s'y aventurer. J'éclairai mon chemin à l'aide de ma baguette : c'était une nuit sans lune, et les arbres environnants avaient quelque chose d'angoissant.

L'allée principale était bordée de différentes constructions, la plupart en fer, plus rarement en bois. Je me dirigeai d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la seule source de lumière, dans un pavillon circulaire, d'où s'échappaient des grondements terrifiants.

La porte était entrouverte, et je me glissai dans l'interstice. La chaleur étouffante me fit l'effet d'une gifle, je déroulai mon écharpe tout en regardant l'étrange spectacle. C'était une chose d'entendre Charlie parler de son travail, une autre de le voir en pleine action.

Ils étaient six sorciers en tout à s'occuper d'un Noir des Hébrides. La pauvre créature se contorsionnait dans tous les sens, crachant des flammes. Je remarquai son aile soutenue par une attelle à moitié assemblée. L'animal avait dû se réveiller avant que la tâche ne soit accomplie.

J'entendis Charlie crier un ordre. Il avait retroussé ses manches, et suait abondamment, brandissant devant lui sa baguette magique, seule arme valable devant son combat face à dragon.

\- Ma'ame ! Vous pouvez pas rester là ! s'exclama une voix tout près de moi.

Je me tournai vers un sorcier d'un certain âge, qui semblait être en colère de me trouver là.

\- Je viens voir Charlie, expliquai-je, haussant le ton pour couvrir le vacarme. C'est urgent !

Le sorcier se tourna vers la silhouette de mon fiancé : il tenait haut sa baguette en compagnie de trois de ses collègues, compta jusqu'à trois, et lança un sortilège de Conjonctivite.

\- Le p'tit est occupé, ma'ame.

\- C'est très grave, expliquai-je, son père a été admis en urgence à Sainte Mangouste. S'il vous plaît.

Je ne voulais pas faire l'étalage de la vie privée de Charlie, mais le sorcier comprit, et le rejoignit à grands pas. Mon Gryffondor leva les yeux vers moi, étonné. L'instant d'après, il était près de moi. Il sentait le roussi, et plusieurs traces de brûlures clairsemaient ses bras. Jamais il ne m'avait paru plus beau qu'en cet instant.

\- Polly, dit-il d'une voix angoissée.

Tout bas, je lui rapportai la conversation que j'avais eue avec sa mère. Je le vis pâlir de plus en plus.

\- Au Terrier, très bien, bredouilla-t-il, secoué. Allons-y.

Il jeta un regard au dragon qui avait fini par se calmer, avant de regarder son supérieur, qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, l'instant d'après, nous transplanâmes dans un claquement.

Charlie fut déçu d'être reçu par son frère Bill, qui semblait être aussi perdu que lui.

\- Des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il, après une brève accolade.

\- Rien, répondit son aîné, angoissé. Je sais juste que Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux sont au square Grimmaurd, avec Harry.

\- Harry ? répéta Charlie, perdu.

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

Bill nous raconta alors que Harry avait vu la scène dans un rêve cauchemardesque. Il avait prévenu le corps enseignant qui avait alerté les membres de l'Ordre. Ils avaient retrouvé Arthur à temps, baignant dans son sang.

\- Quelques heures de plus, et... frissonna Bill. Maman est avec lui. Dès qu'elle a des nouvelles, elle nous les communiquera.

Il désigna la cheminée. Charlie hocha la tête, et se posta aussitôt devant.

Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, étant de trop, et indécise sur ma conduite à tenir. Le malheur frappait les Weasley, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour les soulager. Il était cependant hors de question de partir : je pris place sur le canapé au côté de Charlie et lui prit la main, attendant moi aussi que cette angoissante nuit se termine...

\- Polly !

Je me réveillai en sursaut, sous le regard de Charlie cette fois-ci. De profonds cernes violets lui creusaient le visage, mais il arborait une mine soulagée. Par la fenêtre, je vis l'aube pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Ton père ?

\- Il va bien. Il est vivant.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et me blottit dans ses bras. Je frissonnai en me demandant comment les Weasley auraient pu faire face à la mort de leur père.

\- Je vais aller avec Bill à Sainte Mangouste, me prévint-il.

\- Je viens avec toi.

Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- Va te reposer. Je passerai te voir à la maison.

Il ne servait à rien de rien discuter, je le savais. Je hochai la tête, et regardai les deux frères utiliser la poudre de Cheminette pour rejoindre l'hôpital, me laissant seule au Terrier, qui ne m'avait jamais paru être aussi calme.

Je ne fus pas la seule à avoir veillé toute la nuit : June était folle d'inquiétude de ne pas me voir arriver. Voyant mon ait abattu, elle crut que le pire était arrivé, et je la rassurai aussitôt.

\- J'irai tout à l'heure brûler un cierge à Westminster, décida-t-elle.

La santé de Mr Weasley s'améliora, même s'il savait qu'il l'avait échappée belle je ne vis que très peu Charlie durant cette période de festivités. Il passa Noël avec sa famille au n°12, tandis que j'allais chez mes parents.

Je réussis néanmoins à me rendre au Square Grimmaurd un midi à la pause déjeuner, après le Réveillon. Mon fiancé fut très heureux de me revoir, et les jumeaux, bien décidés à faire le plus de tapage possible au risque de réveiller le portrait de Mrs Black, ensorcelèrent de la neige qui poursuivit leur frère dans toute la maison pour le charrier d'avoir une amoureuse.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! gronda Charlie en sortant sa baguette magique, prêt à en découdre.

Je les regardai se chamailler, chassant la neige qui s'était déposée sur ma chevelure, et descendit dans la cuisine rejoindre les autres.

« Miaou »

Un chat se frotta sur mes jambes, et je fis un bon en arrière en le reconnaissant.

\- À qui est ce chat ? m'exclamai-je, stupéfaite.

\- Celui d'Hermione, dit Black qui me souhaitait la bienvenue.

\- Où l'a-t-elle eu ?

\- À la Ménagerie Magique, je crois, il y a deux ans. Il est très intelligent.

Le chat miaula, tout en continuant de me fixer.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Sirius, devant mon absence de réaction.

Oh oui, tout baignait !

Savait-il que ce chat avait été tiré des décombres de la maison des Potter ? Je regardai Pattenrond se frotter en ronronnant contre les jambes de Black.

\- On dirait qu'il vous connaît, avançai-je, prudemment.

\- Les animaux m'aiment bien en général. Et celui-ci m'a été d'une aide inestimable. C'est en partie grâce à lui que j'ai pu être innocenté – aux yeux de Harry en tout cas.

Il se pencha pour caresser le matou entre les oreilles, et ajouta, songeur :

\- J'avais une amie qui avait presque le même chat... Parfois, je me demande si ce n'est pas lui. Ce serait une drôle de coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, murmurai-je.

Une coïncidence qui s'appelait Tom Morrow. En le sauvant, est-ce que ce dernier savait quel rôle jouait le chat ?

Chassant ces idées de ma tête, j'allai saluer Mr Weasley qui me semblait être encore bien pâle, mais ravi d'être encore parmi nous.

\- Oh, Polly, il ne fallait pas ! s'exclama-t-il lorsque je lui donnai des billets d'entrée pour le musée moldu.

J'offris une quantité faramineuse de bonbons aux enfants Weasley, ainsi que pour Potter et Granger, et annonçait à Molly que son cadeau aurait quelques semaines de retard.

\- Ne te sens pas obligée de nous offrir quelque chose, ma chérie, dit-elle en me tapotant la joue. Restes-tu pour le déjeuner ? Il reste encore de la dinde aux marrons.

Je déclinai : il me fallait retourner à mon travail.

\- Polly ! me rappela-t-elle pourtant alors que je regagnai le rez-de-chaussée. Je me retournai, enfonçant mon bonnet sur ma tête.

\- Je voulais te remercier d'avoir prévenu Charlie aussi rapidement. Et aussi, que tu trouveras toujours la porte du Terrier grande ouverte, si tu veux prendre un café, ou juste discuter.

Je fus touchée par son geste. Elle me serra brièvement dans ses bras.

\- Merci, Molly.

\- Allez, au boulot maintenant. Il ne faudrait pas que ton chef te fasse une retenue sur salaire à cause de moi !

Le temps de manger un sandwich aux concombres sur le chemin du retour, et je fus de retour à l'heure au travail. Comme à chaque fois depuis quelques semaines, mon cœur se gonfla de fierté en voyant la Coccinelle exposée sous les feux des projecteurs, mais je poussai un soupir en voyant la note que m'avait laissé le professeur Gelert : il s'était absenté pour un vide grenier de la plus haute importance à Southampton. J'avais donc la charge du musée pour moi seule.

En allant poser mes affaires au vestiaire, je tombai nez à nez avec le journal de Morrow. Je n'avais pas voulu le ramener avec moi à la maison, de peur que Charlie ou June ne tombent dessus par hasard. Depuis qu'il était en ma possession, Morrow ne l'avait toujours pas réclamé. Savait-il au moins qu'il l'avait égaré ? Je n'avais toujours pas osé l'ouvrir cependant, même si l'envie me démangeait. Je savais pertinemment que mon nom apparaissait dans ce journal. Mais avais-je vraiment envie d'en savoir plus ?

Je fermai mon casier, et fixai la porte, le cœur battant.

Combien de temps encore résisterais-je avant de le lire ?

oOo oOo oOo

L'année 1996 débuta avec une mauvaise nouvelle : la _Gazette du Sorcier_ annonça que dix prisonniers d'Azkaban avaient réussi à s'enfuir. L'évènement prit de cours l'Ordre du Phénix lorsque les noms furent annoncés : Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood...

\- La crème des Mangemorts, ricana Black en reposant le journal.

Bien évidemment, Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-devait-pas-être-prononcé était l'auteur de cette évasion spectaculaire, mais la presse incombait la faute à Sirius.

\- La vigilance est de rigueur, plus que jamais, martelait Dumbledore lors des réunions de l'Ordre.

Le Ministère de la Magie ne put ignorer l'évasion, et placarda partout des mises en garde, avec les portraits des dix échappés. C'était quelque chose de les voir fixer les passants sur le Chemin de Traverse, et le professeur Gelert fut horrifié de devoir en coller une sur la vitre de notre musée.

La vigilance était de mise, certes, mais ne devait en aucun cas nous empêcher de vivre. La Communauté Magique le comprit, et fit semblant de rien, par bravade, ou parce que personne ne croyait vraiment à l'évasion.

En tout cas, cela n'empêcha personne de faire la queue en ce mois de février pour avoir la dédicace du dernier roman de Mary Blythe, _Cœur Noir_.

J'y allai pour deux raisons : d'abord pour faire plaisir à ma mère qui ne s'y attendait pas, et ensuite pour prendre deux exemplaires de son livre, pour Rose et Molly.

Je me plaçai derrière deux sorcières qui s'extasiaient bruyamment sur le talent de Mary Blythe (sauf son dernier roman, _Mordu par Amour_ , elles étaient d'accord sur ce point).

Le pauvre libraire était débordé, mais content de savoir que son chiffre d'affaires allait augmenter. Je pris au passage deux livres, et lut la couverture en attendant mon tour.

Je ne m'intéressais guère au genre épistolaire de ma mère. J'avais bien lu quelques romans, mais j'avais toujours trouvé cela insipide.

Elle avait écrit sur les Fées, le Quidditch, les Vampires... Mais le résumé de _Cœur Noir_ me glaça le sang :

 _« La Communauté Magique fait face à un ennemi cruel en la personne du terrible sorcier surnommé l'Ecarlate. Assoiffé de pouvoir, il tue sans distinction. Le monde de la Magie semble sombrer dans le désespoir._ _Angelica Hamilton, cracmolle de son état, croise un jour son chemin... Leurs vies seront à jamais changées... »_

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Ma mère était tombée sur la tête ! Comment avait-elle pu écrire un tel roman ?

Mon tour arriva, et ma mère fut ravie de me voir :

\- Ma poupette ! Toi ici ? Cela révèle du miracle !

\- Comment as-tu pu écrire un tel roman ? murmurai-je, épouvantée.

\- C'est un moyen comme un autre de résister, non ? répondit-elle. J'imagine que tu ne liras pas le roman, à qui sont-ils destinés ?

\- Rose et Molly Weasley, annonçai-je. Maman, et si Tu-sais-qui tombe sur ton roman, tu as pensé aux conséquences ?

\- Ma chérie, je doute fort que tu-sais-qui n'ouvre ne serait-ce qu'un livre... Voilà. Et si tu ne fais rien dimanche, viens déjeuner à la maison avec Charlie, je ferai des lasagnes.

\- C'est d'accord, soupirai-je en emportant avec moi les livres.

Je payai les quatorze gallions à la caisse et assistai à une formidable dispute entre des lectrices : l'une était persuadée que _la Mariée du Moldu_ était un roman de ma mère, déclenchant les railleries des autres sorcières :

\- Ce bide ? Que Merlin nous protège ! Miss Blythe possède une plume bien plus romanesque et romantique ! Avez-vous lu au moins _le Maître des Potions_?

\- Non, ça ne me dit rien.

\- Et vous vous dites fan de Mary Blythe ? Laissez-nous rire !

J'échangeai un regard avec le caissier qui leva les yeux au ciel, et lui souhaitai bon courage.

\- Oui, soupira-t-il, je vais en avoir besoin...

À la maison, June était en larmes devant le _Destin de Sissi_ avec Romy Schneider, accompagné d'un Charlie médusé par autant de mièvrerie.

\- Elle est tellement belle, soupira June en se mouchant bruyamment.

\- L'Impératrice Sissi avait du sang de Fée, dis-je. Ça explique sa grande beauté et la fascination qu'elle exerçait sur les hommes.

\- Binns enseignait ça ? s'étonna Charlie. Je ne m'en souviens pas...

\- Je l'ai étudié durant ma thèse. J'ai le cadeau pour ta mère. Tu crois qu'il vaut mieux l'envoyer aujourd'hui par hibou, ou lui donner plus tard en main propre ?

\- La dernière option me paraît bien plus judicieuse, me répondit-il en me rejoignant dans la cuisine. En parlant de hibou, tu as reçu du courrier...

Il désigna l'enveloppe posée sur la table, l'air méfiant. Je reconnus aussitôt l'écriture :

 _La mia bella McBee,_

 _Tu ne devineras jamais qui obtenu une bourse pour venir travailler en Ingleterra ! Mais oui, tu as bien deviné, c'est ton preferito italiano !_

 _J'ai été accepté pour travailler comme assistant personnel du professore Archibald Twitter, il famoso archéomage ! Bon, je sais que le bonhomme a cent douze ans, mais il a besoin de quelqu'un pour écrire ses mémoires (entre autres)._

 _J'arriverai à Londra début settembre, et je compte sur toi pour m'accueillir au Hall 7 1/3, afin d'être rassuré par un visage connu (et joli, ce qui ne gâche rien)._

 _Pourrais-tu, per favore, me donner des adresses d'hôtels potables, susceptibles de me loger quelques jours, le temps que je trouve un logement acceptable ?_

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Orazio d'Aprile_

\- Chic, Orazio vient nous voir ! m'exclamai-je en prenant la Bièraubeurre que me tendait Charlie.

\- Je savais que c'était ce mangeur de pâtes, grogna-t-il.

\- En tout cas, il est hors de question de l'envoyer à l'hôtel, poursuivis-je sans l'écouter, avant de hurler : June ! Ça te dérange si mon Orazio vient quelques jours ici en septembre ?

\- Ça dépend ! me répondit-elle sur le même ton, il est mignon ou pas ?

\- Très !

\- C'est d'accord !

\- Et moi, ronchonna Charlie, personne ne me demande mon avis ?

\- Mmh, laisse-moi réfléchir... non.

\- Eh bien, je le donne quand même : je suis contre le fait que l'italien vienne s'installer ici.

\- Le contraire aurait été étonnant, tiens...

oOo oOo oOo

Les craintes du professeur Dumbledore n'eurent aucune suite immédiate : ni les Mangemorts, ni leur chef ne firent entendre leurs voix les mois qui suivirent leurs évasions. L'Ordre se battait contre un ennemi invisible qui ne levait même pas le petit doigt. Nous restions cependant toujours sur nos gardes, surtout après l'incident de Mr Weasley, mais il m'arrivait souvent « d'oublier » que nous étions en période de guerre.

Le seul ennemi que nous combattions réellement était la bureaucratie : le Ministère de la Magie en avait après Dumbledore. Le coup de tonnerre retentit un beau jour d'avril, lorsque nous apprîmes que Dumbledore avait été demis de ses fonctions de directeur, et qu'il avait quitté Poudlard dans la précipitation.

Et pour le remplacer, Fudge n'avait trouvé personne de plus qualifié que cette abominable Ombrage. L'atmosphère à l'école était insupportable, nous écrivait Hermione, et la tension à son maximum.

Quelque chose se préparait, restait à savoir quand et où.

Les jumeaux Fred et Georges ouvrirent le bal en quittant l'école à leur tour. Leur mère hurla tant et si bien qu'elle se fit une extinction de voix, et Arthur fut bien embarrassé de la défection subite de ses fils : il aurait aimé qu'ils passent au moins leurs ASPIC.

\- Et alors ? demandai-je à Charlie. Qu'ont-ils répondu ?

\- Qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de passer leurs examens pour ouvrir leur propre boutique de Farces et Attrapes. Apparemment, ils préparent leur coup depuis longtemps... La question que tout le monde se pose est : comment ont-ils réussi à obtenir autant d'argent ?

Quelques semaines plus tard, ce fut mon Papi Moustache qui me causa une grande peur : il faut admis en urgence à l'hôpital après avoir fait un malaise cardiaque. Affolée, j'accourrai le voir. Ce fut un vrai choc de le voir allongé sur ce lit, entouré de tous ces appareils médicaux. Il eut un pauvre sourire derrière son masque à oxygène en me voyant. Je m'installai à côté de lui, sur l'unique chaise, et lui pris sa main, ridée et couverte de taches de vieillesse. Je réalisai combien mon papi se faisait vieux. Je l'aimais énormément et le perdre était au-dessus de mes forces...

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas mon grand-père que la Mort choisit de prendre...

Elle s'empara sans états d'âme de Sirius Black, le happant au delà d'un voile...

* * *

 **Mes chers Nullos,**

 **Enfin, j'ai dépassé le cap du chapitre 5 de Harry Potter! Pour tout vous dire, je n'en pouvais plus. Déjà que ce n'est pas mon tome préféré, et je n'en voyais pas le bout. Enfin, on va pouvoir passer au Tome 6 et à toutes les conséquences qui s'ensuivent. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...**

 **J'ai fait un petite annonce sur ma page Facebook, mais je vais le redire ici en format abrégé: j'ai corrigé tout le Tome 1 des Pensées Pittoresques, je cherche un imprimeur pour en faire un livre, et je mettrais en place un petit concours pour gagner ledit livre et des goodies Poufsouffle! Je vous tiendrais informer dans les prochaines semaines.**

 **Je suis aussi très heureuse d'être à jour dans les réponses aux reviews (et je m'excuse encore pour le retard!). Je tiens encore à vous remercier de me lire et de me suivre toutes les deux semaines! (d'ailleurs le prochain chapitre sera poster le 31 juillet). Et une pluie de fleurs à ma Beta-toujours-aussi-géniale, AppleCherry Pie, pour ton travail de relecture (et c'est pas facile).**

 **Je vous dit à très bientôt!**

 **Citrouille**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 – Madame Rose Bonaparte**

 _1_ _er_ _septembre 1971_

 _Cher journal..._

 _Il est étrange de dévoiler son intimité à une chose qui ne me répondra pas... Mais c'est une des conditions qui m'a été imposée par marraine. Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Je ne pense pas._ _Je m'appelle donc nouvellement Tom Morrow, et je recommence aujourd'hui ma première année à Poudlard. Cette fois-ci, le Choixpeau magique m'a envoyé à Serdaigle. J'espère y trouver de nouveau ma place..._

 _28 octobre 1971_

 _J'ai reçu aujourd'hui un courrier de marraine. Elle m'a proposé de passer Noël chez elle. J. & O. ont hâte de me revoir, m'a-t-elle assuré. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver un cadeau pour tonton. _

_30 octobre 1971_

 _Sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Théo m'a conseillé un livre sur les dragons pour tonton. Comme s'il n'en avait pas assez !_ _Black a encore écopé d'une punition pour avoir relâché des Niffleurs dans la Grande salle. Une de ces sales bestioles a essayé de me piquer la montre offerte par Marraine. Je l'ai récupérée après une lutte acharnée, et..._

Tonks apparut dans mon champ de vision et je refermai précipitamment le carnet de Tom Morrow, l'air coupable. Le regard de mon amie passa du carnet à mes joues rouges, et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

\- Rien.

\- À d'autres, Polly, grommela-t-elle. Ça va être l'heure.

Je rangeai le carnet dans mon sac, et suivis Tonks dans le parc de Poudlard.

La mort de Sirius Black m'avait plus ébranlée que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je ne l'avais pas connu longtemps, mais assez pour découvrir un homme sur qui le destin s'était acharné. Il avait disparu une semaine plus tôt, au-delà du voile du Département des Mystères. Il n'y avait pas de corps à enterrer, ce qui était assez dur : comment faire son deuil ? Il avait été un ami, et lui rendre un dernier hommage n'était que justice. C'était Tonks qui s'était démenée pour lui offrir une petite cérémonie.

Il avait détesté être au 12 square Grimmaurd, aussi ne pouvions-nous nous résoudre de le faire là-bas. Ce fut Lupin qui demanda à Dumbledore l'autorisation de se rendre dans le parc de Poudlard : après tout, il y avait vécu les meilleures années de sa vie...

Tonks et moi nous chargeâmes de récupérer quelques souvenirs de son existence pour les mettre dans une petite boite en bois : des lettres, des photos, son écharpe de Gryffondor... Nous creusâmes un trou à la lisière de la forêt pour l'y enterrer, le cœur en deuil.

Étaient présents Arthur, Bill et Charlie Weasley, Tonks qui arborait une mine affligée, un Lupin dévasté, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Hagrid, Mondingus Fletcher et Kingsley Shaklebolt, William Swann et moi.

Je trouvais cependant scandaleux que Dumbledore n'ait pas autorisé Harry à se joindre à nous : il avait été sa seule famille, son parrain, et le lien vers un passé qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Mais Dumbledore avait répliqué que Potter était pour le moment en sécurité dans sa famille d'accueil.

\- Harry aurait voulu dire au revoir à Sirius ! s'était entêtée Tonks.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est un non définitif, avait tranché Dumbledore.

Depuis, Tonks ne décolérait pas, et sa confiance envers ce dernier s'était amenuisée.

\- Il oublie que Harry est encore un enfant ! s'était-elle emportée.

La cérémonie fut douloureuse à suivre. Lupin surtout, avait cette expression hébétée qui ne le quittait pas depuis la mort de son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai l'impression que l'on m'a arraché le cœur une seconde fois, me confia-t-il une fois que tout fut terminé.

Je retournai au château à ses côtés. C'était une belle journée d'été, celle qui donnait envie de se poser dans un coin et de profiter des rayons du soleil. Pourtant, personne n'avait le cœur à ça. Je posai une main amicale sur le bras de Lupin, compatissante à sa douleur. Je n'avais pas assez de mots pour lui exprimer ma peine. Je notai toutefois qu'il fixait le dos de Tonks qui marchait devant nous, à côté de Will Swann. Je souris.

\- Vous lui avez dit ? demandai-je avec douceur.

Il me jeta un regard en biais. Ce qui était bien avec lui, c'était qu'il ne cherchait pas à démentir.

\- Que ferait-elle d'un homme comme moi ? dit-il avec un rire sans joie.

\- Vous vous plaisez, rétorquai-je. Et je connais Tonks : elle ne m'a jamais paru si heureuse.

\- Je suis bien trop vieux pour elle.

\- Vous avez quoi, 97, 98 ans ? me moquai-je. Qu'importe l'âge, le principal, c'est comment vous vous sentez dans votre tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Polly ! s'emporta-t-il. Je suis un loup-garou, comment pourrais-je prétendre qu'une femme veuille bien de moi ?

Abasourdie, je m'arrêtai, et le regardai.

\- Tonks ne vous l'a pas dit ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je pensais que le regard confus et la bouche ouverte vous auraient mis sur la voie... Non, je l'ignorais.

Je vis les épaules de Lupin s'affaisser un peu plus, et il accéléra le pas. Me remettant de cette révélation, je me lançai à sa poursuite.

\- Remus, non, ne fuyez pas ! Écoutez... J'ai de gros soucis capillaires. Tonks est une métamorphage. Swann est le roi des drama-queen. Je connais trois Nullos qui adorent le fantastique, mais qui oublient qu'ils sont sorciers. Je vis avec une colocataire à côté de la plaque. Charlie est un adorateur de dragons. Oh, et je vous ai parlé de cette fille, Abby, qui contrôle la glace ? Je sais que tout ça n'est rien comparé au fait d'être ... un loup-garou. Mais je sais que Tonks vous a choisi malgré vos euh... petits soucis mensuels.

\- Polly, soupira-t-il, je ne suis pas le héros d'un roman. Ma part d'ombre est bien trop cruelle. Je sais que vous voulez que je garde espoir, et que tout finira par s'arranger. Vous n'êtes pas la première à vouloir me le dire. J'y ai cru, un temps, mais j'ai tout perdu. Je ne veux pas me battre une nouvelle fois. Que Tonks fasse sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle en sera bien plus heureuse. Le jeune Swann me paraît être le candidat parfait.

\- Mais... commençai-je.

Désabusé, il se remit en marche et regagna seul le château. Cette conversation me mina le moral : au lieu de donner confiance à Lupin et de le pousser dans les bras de mon amie, le contraire se produisait. Une petite voix en moi me chuchota que j'avais bien fait, mais je la fis taire aussitôt.

Je me sentais assez mal comme ça.

Je décidai de ne pas suivre les autres pour me promener un peu dans le parc de Poudlard. Cela faisait presque cinq ans que j'avais quitté l'école, mais presque rien n'avait changé. Mes pas me conduisirent presque naturellement jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Qu'importe si on me cherchait : j'avais besoin de solitude pour poursuivre la lecture du carnet bleu de Tom Morrow.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait poussée à le lire : le fait qu'il ne l'ait toujours pas réclamé ? Il voyageait dans le temps, il devait bien savoir que c'était moi qui l'avais ! Le besoin de connaître mon propre futur ? J'en avais assez d'entendre dire que je ne pourrais jamais changer ce qui se ferait.

Je regardai le terrain de Quidditch qui s'étendait à mes pieds. J'y avais joué de fabuleux matchs. Finalement, ça me manquait d'être sur un balai, d'entendre la clameur de la foule, de sentir ma batte contre un Cognard.

Je rêvassai encore un peu avant de me reprendre, et de chercher dans mon sac le carnet, avant de l'ouvrir à la première page. Elle était vierge, comme si elle attendait encore son titre.

Tom Morrow avait commencé son journal en date du 1er septembre 1971. Il disait que « cette fois-ci », c'était à Serdaigle que le Choixpeau Magique avait décidé de le répartir. Que cela voulait-il dire ? À combien de cérémonies de répartition le jeune Tom Morrow avait assisté ? Le journal était en soi assez banal : il ne s'agissait que des pensées d'un jeune garçon à Poudlard, partagé entre les cours, les bêtises, les punitions, les filles, et le club de bavboules qu'il suivait assidument.

Ce qui me mettait le moins à l'aise était son amitié qu'il partageait avec Theophilius Crowley.

Je découvris au fil des pages ce Serpentard assez contradictoire : à la fois simple et arrogant, compatissant et cruel, franc et secret, bon vivant et mélancolique. Morrow avait pour lui une admiration sans bornes.

Cependant, plus sa chronologie avançait, et plus je sentais un éloignement. Il devenait clair que Crowley se tournait au fil des années vers la Magie Noire, et que Tom supportait mal ce choix. Presque de la jalousie.

 _Je ne comprends pas l'obsession de Théo pour la Magie Noire – même s'il me dit que c'est simplement pour son savoir personnel. À l'heure qu'il est, je suis sûr qu'il a déjà lu tous les livres et les grimoires sur le sujet, et qu'il lorgne maintenant vers la Reserve de la Bibliothèque. Comment se fait-il que personne ne se soit aperçu de son penchant ? Avec Lord V. qui terrorise notre Communauté en compagnie de ses Mangemorts, comment ne pas songer un instant que mon cher Théo puisse avoir un jour l'idée de les suivre ?_ _Je n'ose en parler à marraine. Elle m'a toujours dit de me méfier de Théo. Mais il est mon meilleur ami. Devrais-je être celui qui le sauvera malgré lui ?_

Je m'étonnais moi-même : comment avais-je pu laisser une telle amitié se développer ?

oOo oOo oOo

Il n'était plus possible de tenir les réunions au 12 Square Grimmaurd, malgré le fait que Dumbledore en soit le Gardien du Secret. Il ignorait si la demeure était désormais dévolue à la branche cadette des Black, même si Sirius avait stipulé dans son testament qu'il léguait sa maison à son filleul. Il fallut donc trouver un nouveau quartier général pour l'Ordre. Le Terrier était l'idéal, mais Dumbledore ne voulut pas mettre en danger les Weasley plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Les murs de Poudlard avaient des yeux et des oreilles, amis et ennemis. Nos demeures étaient bien trop petites et impraticables, il fallut que Dumbledore se fâche après les Nullos lorsqu'ils insistèrent pour utiliser leur boutique, et il était hors de question de dépenser notre énergie à trouver un nouvel endroit à chaque réunion.

La solution vint de mon grand-père McBee : le Caisteal Maethan ouvrait grand ses bras à l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore hésita longuement, mais finit par accepter.

Je n'aimais pas l'idée de mon grand-père, d'ailleurs, le voir pérorer me rendait malade. Il se sentait investi d'une mission sacrée, et c'était souvent lui qui présidait les conseils, quand Dumbledore ne le pouvait pas. Il avait été chef des Aurors des années plus tôt, et il avait un talent naturel pour commander les troupes. Mais il avait cette tendance à critiquer nos faits et gestes, ce qui amenait bien trop souvent à des situations tendues :

\- Je ne suis pas un de vos Aurors ! cria Will Swann lors d'un échange houleux sur la façon dont il avait étudié les allées et venues des clients de Barjow et Beurk.

\- Tu devrais l'être, mon garçon, rétorqua grand-père. Dehors, c'est la guerre. J'avais ton âge quand j'ai intégré le Bureau. J'étais jeune et je rêvais de gloire. Mais sache ceci mon garçon : il n'y a pas de gloire dans la mort.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, et je ne suis pas votre garçon, fulmina Will, les yeux étincelants de colère.

Les réunions mettaient nos nerfs à rude épreuve. Dumbledore s'absenta longuement, sans rien dire à personne, et ne revint que sérieusement blessé à la main, pour nous annoncer tranquillement que Rogue serait le nouveau professeur de Défense à Poudlard après l'année catastrophique avec Ombrage, et qu'il se chargeait de sortir Horace Slughorn de sa retraite pour prendre le poste de Maître des Potions.

Lupin en profita alors pour se proposer à une mission particulièrement dangereuse : celle de vivre en compagnie des loups-garous rejetés par la société, pour les convaincre de se rallier à nous. Tonks en fut dévastée : elle eut la nette impression qu'il la fuyait :

Et, pour ne rien arranger, le Ministère de la Magie vira Fudge pour mettre à sa place Rufus Scrimgeour que mon grand-père avait connu.

\- Si quelqu'un a d'autres mauvaises nouvelles, qu'il les annonce maintenant, ou qu'il se taise à jamais tenta de plaisanter Arthur Weasley à la fin de la réunion.

oOo oOo oOo

\- Alors, c'est la guerre, déclara sombrement June en reposant la brochure publiée par le Ministère sur les moyens de se protéger sa maison des Mangemorts.

Un hibou nous l'avait envoyée le matin même. En compagnie de Charlie, Will et Tonks, nous avions décidé d'avoir une petite discussion avec elle. Même si elle était moldue, elle avait le droit de savoir.

\- C'est quoi des Inferi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Des cadavres humains ensorcelés, lui répondit Charlie.

\- Ah ! Comme des Marcheurs Blancs en fait !

\- Des quoi ?

\- Les Nullos auraient été là, ils auraient compris ma référence, grogna-t-elle.

\- C'est pas dans _le Trône de Fer_ ça ? s'enquit Will. Je n'ai pas fini de le lire. J'espère que ça finit bien.

\- Tu en es arrivé où ?

\- Quand Khal Drogo verse la marmite d'or sur Viserys. J'adore Daenerys.

\- Ah non alors ! Vive les Stark !

\- Dites, on peut revenir sur notre sujet ? s'impatienta Tonks. Vous parlerez de votre Trône de Bronze plus tard.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand j'entendis Will marmonner un « _Trône de Fer_ ». Malgré tout, la vie continuait.

\- Alors, vous vouliez me dire quoi ? demanda June. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour me parler du projet Avengers.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de trainer avec les nullos, la réprimandai-je, amusée. Non, June. En fait, je voulais m'excuser. C'est de ma faute. Jamais je n'aurais dû répondre à ton annonce, et jamais je n'aurais dû devenir ta colocataire. Je te mets dans une situation...

\- Attends, McBouille, tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?

Stupéfaite, June se leva vivement et se cogna contre la télévision qui oscilla. Elle nous dévisagea, tous les quatre. J'eux l'impression d'être un tribunal réuni pour son procès.

\- Non, June, bien sûr que non ! Mais les temps que nous vivons sont dangereux ! Tu ne te souviens pas de la première fois, et nous étions encore enfants, mais je me souviens de l'angoisse de mes parents. Maintenant, c'est à notre tour. Je veux simplement te mettre en sécurité.

\- Pour aller où ? De toute façon, je refuse. C'est chez moi ici, vous n'avez pas le droit de me virer.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons faire, lui répondit avec douceur Charlie. Mais tu es une moldue, et les Mangemorts s'en prendront à toi s'ils soupçonnent ton existence. Tu es trop vulnérable.

June ne l'écouta pas. Je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi. Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle faisait un effort désespéré pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, il est hors de question que je bouge. Je n'ai pas peur, et je ne suis pas stupide. Je reste ici, à vos côtés. Et si l'un d'entre vous lève sa baguette vers moi pour me ligoter ou me rendre amnésique, je lui ferai regretter son geste toute sa vie, c'est clair ? D'ailleurs, tu sais quoi, Polly ? Tu me déçois énormément.

Puis, elle regagna sa chambre à grands pas et prit soin de claquer sa porte.

\- Franchement, au diable Harry Potter, dit Will sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je suggère qu'on envoie June Traves botter les fesses de Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Swann, gronda Tonks.

Je me levai pour rejoindre June dans sa chambre. Ses paroles m'avaient blessée, tout comme les miennes lui avaient fait du mal. Je toquai doucement à sa porte, et un « _Va chier !_ » retentit. Je tournai pourtant la poignée et entrai.

Elle s'était enfouie sous ses couvertures, me tournant résolument le dos. Je l'entendis renifler et pris la boite de mouchoirs au passage.

\- Je suis désolée June, dis-je doucement. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais si mal.

Elle eut un reniflement moqueur. Je m'installai sur le bord de son lit, qui s'affaissa un peu sous mon poids.

\- Écoutes... Je ne te chasse pas de chez toi. Personne ne le fait. Mais Charlie a raison : tu es une moldue, June. Et le camp adverse n'est pas tendre. Ils utiliseront la magie pour te torturer et te mutiler. Ils ne croient pas aux licornes, aux fées, et aux lutins. Ils veulent le pouvoir ils abhorrent tout de qui n'est pas pur à leurs yeux. Ce n'est pas toi uniquement que je veux mettre en sureté : ma mère aussi, les Nullos, Rose et Bonaparte, et même ce déglingué de Swann.

\- Qui se bat dans votre Ordre du Dragon !

\- Phénix. Oui, parce qu'il a de la magie en lui et que c'est une vraie tête de mule. June, tu dois comprendre qu'il existe des sortilèges impardonnables. Et je ne supporterais qu'ils l'utilisent contre toi.

June repoussa ses couvertures. Elle avait le visage très rouge et renifla plusieurs fois.

\- Je suis désolée, répétai-je en lui caressant ses cheveux emmêlés.

\- Ça va aller. Mais je suis sérieuse avec vos baguettes, hein ? Si vous m'effacez la mémoire, ça va barder pour vos derrières !

\- C'est promis. Mais, en échange, tu dois toi me promettre de m'écouter. Si je te dis de te cacher, tu le fais. Si je te dis de fuir, tu le fais. Compris ?

Elle hocha la tête. Je lui tendis la boite de mouchoir.

\- Si vous avez besoin de moi pour donner la fessée à votre Lord Voldemort, appelez-moi. J'ai tout dézingué la dernière fois dans _Street Fighter_ sur la Super Nintendo.

\- C'est entendu. Une dernière chose, June : ne prononce jamais le nom de Lord Vé, par pitié. Mon rythme cardiaque ne le supporte pas.

oOo oOo oOo

Le mois de juillet fut placé sous le signe des catastrophes : les meurtres sauvages d'Amelia Bones et d'Emmeline Vance firent la une de la presse magique et moldue, la prise d'otages sur le pont de Brockdale terrorisa la population, et les Détraqueurs hantaient les rues des villes et des villages d'Angleterre. Chaque jour apportait son lot quotidien de mauvaises nouvelles. Le bureau des Aurors et les Brigades d'Oubliators étaient en état d'urgence permanent. Mon père, comme tant d'autres, s'était porté volontaire pour prêter main-forte aux Aurors, ce qui rendait ma mère folle d'inquiétude.

Avec papa, nous nous étions mis d'accord pour la mettre, elle et Papi Moustache qui se remettait difficilement de sa crise cardiaque, à l'abri, au cas où le pire s'annonçait (ainsi que June, qu'elle le veuille ou non).

Heureusement, quelques bonnes nouvelles égayèrent mon morne quotidien. La boutique des Nullos connaissait son petit succès et voyait son chiffre d'affaires augmenter (« _on vient de France pour visiter le Cercle de la Licorne Disparue, tu t'en rends compte ?_ »). Ils prévoyaient même d'ouvrir un deuxième établissement à Cardiff. Mais leur rêve de toujours était de s'installer sur le Chemin de Traverse (« _tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir_ »).

L'autre nouvelle qui me prit de court fut annoncée par Rose : elle démissionnait de son poste de journaliste de Balai Magazine pour entrer à la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Pourquoi ? gémit Swann, qui lisait avec passion ses articles et l'enviait terriblement de partir à l'autre bout du monde pour couvrir les matchs du Noble Sport.

\- Parce que le Quidditch n'est définitivement pas ma tasse de thé, répondit-elle et puis aussi parce que...

Elle jeta un regard à Bony, qui hocha la tête en retour. Je m'attendis au pire.

\- Napoléon et moi avons décidé de nous marier. Pour de bon.

Je fus tellement soulagée que j'en eus le hoquet. Charlie me tapota le dos tandis que Kenway glissa vers moi un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Vous marier ? répéta Tonks, souriante.

\- Oui, rougit Rose.

\- Mais vous nous aviez dit l'année dernière que vous ne vouliez pas vous marier maintenant à cause de ce qu'il se passait...

Bonaparte se racla la gorge :

\- Justement, Polly. Nous sommes en guerre. Rose et moi nous nous aimons, et voulons faire notre vie ensemble. Évidemment, ce ne sera pas un mariage grandiloquent avec flonflons et trompettes, la Reine ne sera sans doute pas présente, mais nous voulons le faire – et nous sommes prêts à le faire. Bien sûr, inutile de dire que vous êtes nos invités.

Les Nullos furent emballés par l'idée et se proposèrent pour organiser la réception (« _ça dépend, il y aura du Star Wars ou pas ?_ » s'inquiéta Rose). Bony nous avertit que la cérémonie se tiendrait en Cornouailles, chez les parents de sa promise, et que ce serait pour fin aout.

J'étais évidemment ravie de savoir que mon amie allait se marier. Depuis que je la connaissais, son âme romantique aspirait au mariage. Et j'étais heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie en la personne de Bony.

Quel chemin parcouru depuis sa première année ! Timide et naïve Rose qui vivait dans son monde de licornes...

\- Mes félicitations Rose, dis-je, très sincèrement en la serrant dans mes bras.

\- Vous voudrez bien être mes demoiselles d'honneur, n'est-ce pas ? nous demanda-t-elle, à Tonks et moi.

Cette dernière ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, trop émue pour dire quoi que ce soit. Je me chargeai de répondre, la gorge nouée par l'émotion :

\- Évidemment ! Même si les Nullos risquent d'être vexés...

L'annonce eut l'air de donner des idées à Charlie. Il eut un air préoccupé toute la soirée. Je sommeillais dans ses bras quand il finit par me demander l'air de rien si je n'étais pas trop jalouse de Rose :

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

\- Je demandais ça comme ça...

Sa réponse me déplut : je me contorsionnai sur le lit pour allumer ma petite lampe de chevet, et me tournai vers lui, le dévisageant sans rien dire. Il se frotta les yeux et poussa un soupir :

\- Ça va faire quoi... sept ans que nous sommes ensemble ? J'ai souvenir d'un après-midi à Poudlard où je t'avais dit que je t'attendrais toute ma vie... Et je t'ai déjà demandé de m'épouser un jour de Noël, non ? Ce sont quand même de sacrées longues fiançailles, non ?

\- En effet. Mais nous vivons des temps difficiles, non ? Entre l'Ordre, Le Sombre Crétin qui hante les rues, et nos boulots... Nous n'avons pas le luxe d'avoir du temps devant nous...

Charlie sourit et me prit la main, celle qui portait la bague qu'il m'avait offerte deux ans plus tôt.

\- Tu crois que ce serait déplacé si je te demandais une deuxième fois en mariage ?

J'éclatai de rire et secouai la tête :

\- Qui sait ? On pourrait peut-être faire un mariage groupé avec Rose ?

Ce fut ainsi que je me fiançai pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, par une belle nuit étoilée du 31 juillet 1996.

\- C'est toi qui choisis la date en revanche, annonçai-je en bâillant.

\- Mai de l'année prochaine ? qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Mai ? Ma mère m'a toujours dit : « mariage en mai ne fleurit jamais » ou quelque chose dans ce gout-là...

\- Vraiment Polly ? Tu me dis de choisir une date, et ça ne te convient pas ?

\- D'accord, d'accord, monsieur Grincheux, je n'ai rien dit.

\- Et puis, de toute façon, ne dit-on pas qu'en mai, fait ce qu'il te plait ?

\- Va pour mai, alors. À moins que l'Apocalypse nous tombe dessus...

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire ? soupira Charlie en me serrant dans ses bras.

oOo oOo oOo

Rose devint Madame Bonaparte après une belle cérémonie toute en simplicité. Mr Merryweather était pasteur d'une petite paroisse en Cornouailles, et ce fut donc lui qui maria sa fille à Napoléon. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la petite chapelle : Tonks et moi, qui officiions en tant que demoiselle d'honneur de la mariée, Les Nullos qui secondaient Bonaparte, Charlie, June, Will et Abby Swann, Mr et Mme Bonaparte, et la maman de Rose, qui ne fit que pleurer durant l'homélie. La chapelle était parsemée de roses blanches, qui constellaient aussi la chevelure de la mariée. Rose était adorable dans sa longue robe en tulle et dentelles, ses joues rouges d'émotion. Quant à Napoléon, il avait fière allure dans sa robe de sorcier noir et son air si sérieux.

Les Nullos sanglotèrent eux aussi durant la cérémonie, et Tonks semblait être ailleurs. Mr Merryweather demanda à Rose d'une voix enrouée si elle acceptait Napoléon comme époux, et elle répondit un oui franc, et réciproquement. J'échangeai un regard avec Charlie qui me fit un clin d'œil.

Monsieur et Madame Napoléon Bonaparte s'embrassèrent sous nos applaudissements, et les cloches sonnèrent à toute volée. Nous sortîmes tous dehors pour rejoindre le jardin des Merryweather, où un buffet nous attendait.

Sur la porte de la chapelle, Rose tint à balancer son bouquet de fleurs, et ce fut Tonks qui le réceptionna, un peu hagarde, ne connaissant pas les us et coutumes des moldus.

\- Ça veut dire que tu es la prochaine à te marier, lui glissai-je à l'oreille, taquine.

\- Ah quoi bon ? dit-elle, sans joie. Tiens, garde-le.

Elle me le fourra dans les mains, et suivis le cortège.

\- Tonks ! Ça ne va pas ? m'inquiétai-je en la rattrapant. Tu peux me parler, tu sais !

\- Il est parti, lâcha-t-elle. Sans un au revoir, ni rien. Il pense qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour moi.

\- Par « il », j'imagine que tu sous-entends Remus...

\- Il risque sa vie en ce moment même, Polly ! et Dumbledore a accepté qu'il rejoigne son gang de loups-garous ! Des loups-garous !

\- Je sais, Tonks, pas la peine de crier. Mais il en est déjà un, le risque est moindre, non ?

Elle me jeta un regard bizarre, se demandant certainement si je n'avais pas d'autres bêtises à raconter :

\- Il est parti les espionner et les rallier à notre camp ! Si Fenrir Greyback – j'imagine que tu as entendu parler de lui, non ? – l'apprend, il sera tué. Et je crois... je crois que j'en mourrais.

Tonks se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Le cœur serré, je la pris dans mes bras et la berçai doucement.

\- Tout va bien Polly ? s'inquiéta Charlie qui était revenu sur ses pas, ne nous voyant pas arriver.

Je lui fis signe de ne pas nous attendre. Il fronça les sourcils en une question muette. « Je t'expliquerai plus tard », dis-je silencieusement.

Je restai un petit moment avec une Tonks secouée de sanglots. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle était dans un état pas possible : elle qui était toujours pleine d'entrain, était démoralisée depuis quelques semaines. Lorsqu'elle eut l'air de se calmer, je la consolai comme je le pus :

\- Écoute-moi maintenant. Remus Lupin t'aime. Je le sais, il me l'a dit. Mais il craint aussi de te faire souffrir...

\- C'est vrai que je suis la plus heureuse du monde en ce moment, lâcha-t-elle, sarcastique.

\- De te blesser dans ta chair, si tu préfères. Il prend de la distance avec toi en ce moment, mais il te reviendra. Ce que je vais te dire est complètement crétin, et digne d'un des romans sirupeux de ma mère, mais : « l'Amour par-dessus tout ». Fais-moi confiance, Tonks, il te reviendra.

Elle se détacha de moi et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Je fis apparaître un mouchoir avec ma baguette :

\- Maintenant, sèche tes larmes. Il ne faut pas que Rose s'inquiète. C'est le plus beau jour de sa vie en plus. Et si Lupin te fait encore pleurer, j'irai personnellement lui tirer les oreilles, d'accord ? Et colore un peu tes cheveux, je t'assure que le gris n'est vraiment pas ta couleur...

Tonks eut un pauvre sourire et se moucha le nez. Puis, elle se concentra pour que le bout de ses cheveux courts prenne une jolie teinte rose pastel.

\- Mieux ?

\- Mieux.

Je lui pris le bras et l'entrainai jusqu'au jardin des parents de notre amie, qui avaient fini par s'inquiéter pour de bon, menaçant d'envoyer une troupe d'Aurors à notre recherche.

La fête se poursuivit tard dans la nuit. Les Nullos se chargèrent de la musique et nous dansâmes au son de Georges Mickael, Mariah Carey, Mickael Jackson, les Cranberries, Madonna, les Backstreet Boys...

Pour Charlie qui s'y connaissait peu en musique moldue, ce fut la révélation U2 et Oasis – ce qui rendit Will fou de rage, lui qui avait essayé depuis des années à l'intéresser au groupe Queen, sans succès.

Les jeunes mariés s'éclipsèrent sous nos quolibets peu après minuit, Swann réclamant haut et fort d'aller mettre en route un petit neveu.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça ! s'exclama Tonks, amusée.

\- Bien sûr que si, Nymph'Nymph. On forme une famille tous ensemble, non ?

Elle lui sourit, émue par sa façon de penser.

\- Me regarde pas comme ça Nymph'Nymph, on dirait que tu vas pleurer, bougonna-t-il, gêné. Viens danser plus tôt. Comme ça, tu pourras me marcher sur les pieds si tu veux.

oOo oOo oOo

Les Bonaparte choisirent le soleil grec pour leur voyage de noces et promirent de nous envoyer des hiboux et des photos pour raconter leur séjour de rêves.

Quant à moi ce fut un Italien que je réceptionnai en ce 1er septembre, dans le Hall 7 1/3.

Je rouspétai sur le chemin menant à King's Cross. Orazio avait bien choisi son moment pour débarquer en Angleterre ! En plus des moldus qui prenaient leurs trains quotidiens durant les heures de pointe, c'était aussi la rentrée scolaire à Poudlard. Je vis passer au loin les Weasley en compagnie de ce pauvre Harry, escorté par deux Aurors à l'aspect lugubre. Je savais que Tonks avait été détachée à Poudlard pour surveillance, et je l'enviais un peu. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour retourner à l'école de sorcellerie une année de plus...

Le Hall 7 1/3 était lui aussi très animé. Les cheminées qui s'alignaient sur les murs s'éclairaient de vives lueurs vertes, avalant ou recrachant dans un panache de fumée des sorciers ou des gobelins, venus seuls ou en famille. Je levai le nez vers l'immense tableau d'affichage en lettres d'or, et vis que la Cheminette en provenance de Florence arrivait dans deux minutes, voie quatorze. Je me hâtai afin de ne pas rater l'arrivée d'Orazio, au risque de me faire disputer pendant les années à venir.

Il y avait peu de monde devant la cheminée, et j'attendis patiemment, lorgnant avec envie le stand de café et sa sirène aguicheuse qui me faisait signe depuis son logo d'entrer prendre un chocolat pour neuf mornilles et vingt-quatre noises.

J'entendis alors un tonitruant « MCBEE ! » et un grand brun me sauta dessus, me hurlant dans les oreilles combien je lui avais manqué.

\- Moi aussi Orazio, mais je vais devenir sourde si tu continues comme ça.

\- Laisse-moi te contemplare, déclara-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière, ne prenant aucune attention aux voyageurs qu'il gênait.

Je rougis sous son regard inquisiteur.

\- Sei troppo magra ( _tu es trop maigre_ ), finit-il par dire en fronçant les sourcils. Ton Carlos ne te nourrit pas, o cosa ( _ou quoi_ ) ?

\- Silence d'Aprile, ou je te renvoie par Cheminette dans ton Italie chéri.

\- Avec tes bras de pollo ( _poulet_ ) ? ricana-t-il. J'aimerais voir ça !

Puis, il se mit à rire. Un rire de bon vivant, tonitruant, qui me revigora.

\- Alors, m'enquis-je en l'entrainant à l'écart, c'est toi que l'Honorable Archibald Twitter a choisi ? Je te jalouse à mort, tu sais !

\- Je sais. L'assistente del famoso Archéomage... tu te rends compte qu'il a été sur le Titanic ? Incredibile !

\- Tu me raconteras ses aventures, hein ?

\- Ovviamente ( _évidemment_ ) ! Au fait, ça ne dérange pas ton Carlos que je vienne squatter chez toi ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à être gentil avec lui !

\- Chi, io ( _qui, moi_ ) ? Mais je suis un amour moi !

Nous quittâmes l'effervescence du hall 7 1/3, cette intarissable pipelette d'Orazio babillant joyeusement sur l'épouvantable voyage qu'il avait effectué.

Nul doute que ces quelques semaines passées avec lui allaient être épiques...

oOo oOo oOo

Assis derrière son secrétaire défraichi par le temps, James Buchanan rédigeait d'une écriture serrée ses pensées sur la manière de stopper une armée d'Inferi. La plume grattait le papier sans interruption, et il ne levait les yeux de son parchemin que pour chercher son inspiration, reprenant aussitôt ses écrits.

 _Le corps d'un inferius est empreint de Magie Noire, et devient par conséquent très difficile à tuer. Le feu est le seul moyen de le détruire, car aucun sortilège ne peut protéger la peau contre le feu. Cependant, leur maître..._

Soudain, des coups frappés avec virulence contre la porte le stoppèrent de ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils : il n'attendait aucun visiteur à cette heure-ci. Le fol espoir qu'il s'agisse de sa mère le saisit, mais il le chassa aussitôt : Claire Buchanan avait quitté le domicile familial bien des années auparavant, quand elle avait compris que son fils suivrait les traces de son père, devenant à son tour un Sealgair. L'espoir de voir le nom des Buchanan de nouveau briller dans la société s'était évaporé bien longtemps auparavant.

Les visiteurs indésirables continuèrent de frapper à la porte, le ramenant sur terre.

\- Jarvy ! cria sèchement James. Va ouvrir !

Il entendit le pas trainant de l'elfe dans le hall. Le regard de James se posa sur les murs qui l'entouraient. Il eut un pincement au cœur. La demeure des Buchanan tombait en ruine, par manque de temps et d'argent. Il songea que tout aurait été différent, si Polly McBee avait accepté d'être sa compagne. Une vie rangée, à ses côtés. Sans doute serait-il devenu guérisseur à Sainte Mangouste, métier qu'il avait aspiré à apprendre durant ses premières années à Poudlard...

Polly...

Son unique regret.

\- Maitre, annonça Jarvy qui se tenait au pas de la porte. Des messieurs du Ministère veulent vous voir.

James s'étonna : ces « messieurs » ignoraient en général son existence... il posa sa plume, se leva, et sortit de la pièce d'un pas nonchalant, les mains au fond des poches.

Il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il vit quatre Aurors, armés de leurs baguettes, l'air menaçant.

\- Bonsoir... puis-je vous aider ?

\- Mr James Buchanan, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

James dévisagea, éberlué, les hommes du Ministère. Il avait surement mal entendu !

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous êtes soupçonné d'utilisation de la Magie Noire et d'association à un groupe de terroriste, connu sous le nom de Mangemort.

Le sorcier qui avait parlé fit signe aux autres de le saisir. L'un d'eux prit le bras de James qui se dégagea abruptement :

\- Quelle autorité déclare ces choses aberrantes ? s'exclama-t-il, outré.

\- Ordre de Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministre de la Magie.

* * *

 **Une référence à Starbucks et Avengers s'est cachée dans le texte, le trouveras-tu?**

 **Bonjour à tous! Un nouveau chapitre vient de parler, et j'espère que le retour de Orazio vous a comblé de joie (en tout cas, moi, il m'avait manqué). Et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour le cas James Buchanan... Et puis Tom Morrow aussi...**

 **J'ai pu enfin définir le contenu des prochains chapitres (qui seront donc sponsorisés par Kleenex). En tout cas, on peut dire que les Tome 6 et 7 d'Harry Potter m'inspirent bien plus que le Tome 5!**

 **En parlant de chapitre, le prochain est en cours d'écriture et sera posté le 14 août.**

 **Je ne finirais pas cette note de bas de page sans te remercier, toi, cher lecteur derrière ton écran, ainsi que toi, reviewers, pour ton petit message de soutien, et toi aussi Apple Cherry Pie pour me corriger/annoter/râler. Merci beaucoup!**

 **A très bientôt pour la suite!**

 **Citrouille**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 – Le récit de Tom Morrow**

Ce fut une dispute qui me réveilla. Tâtonnant le lit à ma droite, je le trouvai vide, aussi compris-je qui se disputait avec véhémence en ce dimanche matin. J'hésitai entre me cacher sous mes couvertures et faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, ou, au contraire, utiliser un sortilège de mutisme sur les deux idiots.

June décida pour moi : elle passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de sa porte et me demanda de calmer les deux garçons. C'était un fait indéniable : Charlie et Orazio n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre.

\- J'arrive, soupirai-je.

J'enfilai un pull par-dessus mon pyjama, attachai mes cheveux et rejoignis la cuisine en trainant des pieds.

\- Pour la dernière fois, mio caro Carlos ( _mon cher Charlie_ ), je dis juste que le drago n'est que le fruit d'une evoluzione avec les dinosaures ! Prends le Dimorphodon per esempio ( _par exemple_ ), il a toutes les caractéristiques du drago !

\- Le dimorphodon mesurait à peine un mètre ! râla Charlie, qui, assez étrangement, s'y connaissant en dinosaures. On parle de dragons mesurant de six à sept mètres, qui avoisinent les cinq tonnes, et qui volent ! Je le sais puisque c'est mon travail ! Rien à voir avec les dinosaures.

\- Les recherches du professore Grant en Chine attestent l'existence du Zhenyuanlong, il primo dinosauro à plumes jamais découvert ! Et ces fossiles datent de l'ère du Jurassique ! Je le sais, puisque j'y étais quand on les a découverts !

\- Des plumes pour la parade nuptiale, nuance ! corrigea Charlie.

\- Prends le vélociraptor, renchérit Orazio, qui n'en démordait pas. Regarde son schelettro ( _squelette_ ) : l'os pubien tourné vers l'arrière, comme un oiseau, les vertèbres remplies de poches d'air comme un oiseau… Et le mot même Vélociraptor veut dire « oiseau de proie ! ».

\- Sinon, j'ai bien dormi, merci de me le demander.

Orazio et Charlie tournèrent leurs têtes vers moi et le même sourire ravi apparut sur leurs visages. Charlie m'embrassa et Orazio se leva pour me verser une tasse de café et une assiette de pancakes qu'il avait vraisemblablement préparée.

\- Bien dormi ? m'enquis-je.

\- Bof. C'est jamais rigolo de dormire sur le canapé des autres. Je vais certainement mourir du dos dans les prochains giorno ( _jour_ ), mais ça va aller.

\- Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ?

\- Leggermente ( _si peu_ ) … ricana-t-il.

La tête encore embuée de sommeil, j'écoutai Charlie et Orazio reprendre leur passionnant débat dragon/dinosaure qu'ils avaient déjà entamé la veille, et sur lequel ils n'étaient pas d'accord. June avait été plus maligne : elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bains, et chantait fort un air d'aria en italien.

\- D'accord, très bien Monsieur le professeur ! finit par s'écrier Charlie, les nerfs à vif. Je t'emmène cette semaine à la Réserve du pays de Galles, on verra si tu peux tenir ta théorie stupide sur les dragons devant des dracologues qui ont plus de quarante ans de métier !

Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte. Aussitôt, nous nous figeâmes sur nos chaises. Il n'était plus question de petit déjeuner, de dimanche matin tranquille, et de discussions amicales. Je posai ma main sur ma baguette Orazio et Charlie en firent de même. Mon fiancé se leva doucement, tendu, et Orazio le suivit, menaçant.

\- Qui est là ? demanda Charlie d'une voix forte.

\- C'est Tonks.

Charlie se tourna vers moi : la méfiance n'avait pas disparu pour autant.

\- Quel était le nom de notre Attrapeur lors de notre septième année ? demandai-je.

\- Leslie Middlefart, et Cédric Diggory en remplacement, répondit-elle. Comment était la composition de notre dortoir à Poudlard ?

\- Rose à gauche en entrant, toi au milieu, mon lit était à droite.

\- Je peux entrer ?

Nous nous détendîmes aussitôt. Charlie retira les sortilèges complexes de notre porte. Mon amie entra, visiblement bouleversée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je.

Depuis quelque temps, tous ceux qui passaient la porte de notre appartement étaient apporteurs de mauvaises nouvelles.

Tonks ne fit pas exception à la règle.

\- Je suis désolée Polly, mais c'est Buchanan. Il a été arrêté par le Ministère. Et il a réclamé ta présence.

Le temps de prendre une douche rapide et de trouver des vêtements adéquats, Tonks nous fit un résumé de ce qu'elle avait appris par Maugrey Fol'œil.

\- Ils l'ont arrêté à son domicile hier soir. Il n'a pas mené de grande résistante quand ils l'ont embarqué. Ils l'ont interrogé toute la nuit, mais il n'a pas dit grand-chose. C'est ce matin qu'il a demandé à te voir.

\- Sur quel motif a-t-il été arrêté ? s'enquit Charlie.

\- Utilisation abusive de Magie noire, et, par conséquent, d'être un Mangemort. L'un ne va plus sans l'autre désormais.

\- Pourquoi voir Polly ?

Tonks haussa les épaules. Pour ma part, il était inconcevable que Buchanan soit un Mangemort. Peut-être espérait-il que je l'innocente ?

\- Je suis prête, finis-je par dire au bout d'un moment.

Charlie me tendit mon sac, peiné. « _N'y va pas_ », me dirent ses yeux.

\- Fais attention à toi, dit-il. Je n'aime pas te savoir loin de moi.

\- Tonks sera avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Et essaye de ne pas fracasser la tête d'Orazio en mon absence.

\- Alors, ne traine pas en chemin.

oOo oOo oOo

Le ministère de la Magie était en alerte rouge. Les Cheminées s'allumaient par intermittence, laissant passer des flots d'Aurors pressés, baguette au poing. Je suivis Tonks, qui marchait d'un pas rapide jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

\- J'espère qu'on arrivera à temps. Ils ont parlé de l'emmener à Azkaban en attendant son procès.

\- Azkaban ? m'exclamai-je, épouvantée. Pourquoi attendre ?

\- Ils ont trop de pain sur la planche, grommela-t-elle.

\- Niveau deux, département de la justice magique, annonça la voix.

Tonks me guida dans les couloirs tortueux. Je croisai au passage Kingsley, qui me fit un signe de la tête en nous voyant. Il avait l'air d'être épuisé. On l'avait mis en mission de surveillance et protection du Premier ministre Moldu. Sans doute était-il venu faire son rapport.

Nous dépassâmes le bureau de la Brigade des Stupéfix, submergé de notes violettes qui passaient par-dessus nos têtes. Nous atteignîmes enfin un long corridor, et je manquai de paniquer quand je vis un Détraqueur faire des rondes. Tonks me fit entrer dans un petit bureau, où un Auror à l'air lugubre était en faction. Elle lui expliqua que James Buchanan souhaitait me voir. Il me fit signer une décharge et je laissai ma baguette que je récupérerais à ma sortie. Tonks ne pouvait m'accompagner, mais promit de m'attendre.

Puis, l'Auror bourru m'accompagna jusqu'à une petite salle et me demanda de patienter, le temps de faire sortir le prisonnier de sa cellule temporaire. Je n'attendis pas longtemps : la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un James Buchanan épuisé et entravé entra.

\- Vous avez trente minutes, me prévint l'Auror. S'il y a le moindre problème, je serai derrière.

Il força Buchanan à prendre place sur un siège : aussitôt, des liens s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles et de ses bras. Je pris place sur l'autre chaise, nerveuse. Une table nous séparait.

L'Auror sortit, nous laissant seuls.

\- Salut, dit Buchanan, d'une voix éraillée.

J'étais épouvantée par son état : avait-il été violenté ? Il eut un sourire désabusé et toucha délicatement sa pommette tuméfiée.

\- Un charmant cadeau des Aurors. Ils ont eu la main lourde.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'imagine qu'ils veulent montrer à la Communauté magique qu'ils font quelque chose, ricana-t-il. Ça fait un bout de temps que je suis sur leur liste noire. J'aurais dû m'en douter...

\- Mais tu n'es pas un...

\- Mangemort ? Non, Polly, je n'en suis pas un. Je suis un Sealgair, la Magie noire fait partie de mon métier. Tu m'as vu à l'œuvre. Tu sais ce dont je suis capable.

Comment oublier cette funeste nuit où il avait toqué à la porte, ensanglanté et demandant mon aide ? J'avais perdu l'espoir d'un enfant à cause de lui. Je ne l'avais raconté à personne, même pas à Charlie.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

\- Je ne me fais pas d'illusion Polly. Azkaban m'attend au bout de ce couloir. Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. Je te désigne comme mon principal légataire.

\- Pardon ?

Buchanan sourit et grima aussitôt : il avait une profonde coupure à la lèvre.

\- Je te lègue la demeure des Buchanan. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste. Prends soin de Jarvy aussi. Tu peux donner les livres à Poudlard. Il y a quelques raretés qui feront sans doute plaisir à cette cinglée de Pince.

\- Je refuse.

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Mais, vois-tu Polly, je n'ai pas de famille, et encore moins d'amis. J'ignore où est ma mère : pourras-tu lui faire savoir que je croupis en prison ? J'imagine qu'elle sera ravie de savoir qu'elle avait raison...

J'étais sidérée par autant de sérénité de sa part. On allait le conduire à la prison des sorciers, et c'était tout l'effet que ça lui faisait ?

\- Tu es le pire... abruti que je n'ai jamais rencontré, soufflai-je.

\- Serais-tu désolée pour moi, McBee ?

\- Nom d'un hibou, mais fais quelque chose ! Bats-toi ! Tu as le droit à un procès, prépare ta défense ! Tu pourras m'appeler comme témoin, je...

\- Je t'interdis de faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ? hurlai-je, hors de moi.

Mon ton virulent le surprit. La porte s'ouvrit et l'Auror demanda si tout allait bien.

\- Oui, répondit laconiquement James. La demoiselle est perturbée par mon avenir, c'est tout.

L'Auror hocha la tête et repartit.

\- J'ai détesté ma vie. Mon père est mort trop jeune. Ma mère a souffert toute sa vie. J'étais un enfant solitaire. Nous étions pauvres. Je pensais que Poudlard changerait la donne, mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas dans mon caractère d'avoir des amis. Oui, j'ai été tenté par ces fiançailles avec toi, même si je n'y croyais pas. De la normalité dans ma vie ! J'en ai rêvé, à une demeure, à des enfants, à une vie à tes côtés. J'ai fini par tomber amoureux de toi, quand bien même tu m'as repoussé pour ce fichu Weasley. Cependant, tu es la seule à m'avoir tendu une main amicale. Je ne veux pas que tu sois présente à mon procès, je ne veux pas que tu sois là quand ils m'emmèneront à Azkaban. Je veux juste que tu penses à moi une fois de temps en temps, afin que mon existence ait été vaine. S'il te plaît.

Son plaidoyer me brisa le cœur, et je finis par hocher la tête. Buchanan ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, comme libéré d'un poids. Puis, il appela l'Auror :

\- La demoiselle en a terminé avec moi.

L'Auror agita sa baguette, et James fut libéré de sa chaise. Il sortit de la pièce la tête haute, sans un regard en arrière.

oOo oOo oOo

J'angoissai toute la semaine. Mes pensées allaient invariablement vers Buchanan, qui avait été transféré à la prison d'Azkaban dans l'attente de son procès.

Mes inquiétudes finirent par rendre Charlie jaloux, qui ne comprenait pas mon intérêt pour lui. Nous eûmes finalement une dispute dont je me serais bien passée :

\- Pourquoi, Polly ? demanda-t-il un soir.

\- Parce que je lui dois bien ça. Il m'a sauvé la vie de ce nid de Détraqueurs. S'il n'avait pas été là, c'est à Sainte Mangouste que tu me rendrais visite.

Charlie, mécontent de mon argument, recula quand je voulus le prendre dans mes bras.

\- J'avais pensé qu'avec le temps, je n'entendrais plus parler de lui. Mais il se dresse toujours sur notre chemin, et j'ai l'impression que tu ne fais rien pour le repousser. Je ne l'apprécie pas. Il fricote avec la Magie noire, ça, tu ne peux pas le renier. Tonks aussi se méfie de lui. Pourquoi ne vois-tu rien ?

Je finis de ranger le linge dans l'armoire qui devenait décidément trop petite pour nous deux.

\- Parce qu'il a été seul toute sa vie, finis-je par dire. Il me l'a dit plusieurs fois. Et s'il y a bien une chose dont j'ai horreur, ce sont les gens qui souffrent de la solitude. C'est pour ça, je pense, que le Choixpeau m'a envoyée à Poufsouffle. Ça a commencé avec les Nullos dans le Poudlard Express. Ils étaient moldus, et complètement paumés. Ils cherchent toujours mon approbation, tu as remarqué ? Il y a eu Rose ensuite. Et puis Tom Morrow. Will avait raison la dernière fois, tu sais : on forme une grande famille, toi, moi, lui, les Nullos, Rose... Malgré tout ce que Buchanan m'a fait, je ne peux pas lui tourner le dos. Il a besoin de mon amitié. Et j'ai besoin, moi, que tu me comprennes.

Charlie hocha la tête, même si ce que je lui avais dit ne lui plaisait pas forcément. Il accepta cette fois-ci de me serrer contre lui, et je le berçai avec douceur.

\- Réponds-moi sincèrement, Polly, dit-il, son visage enfoui dans ma chevelure. Si toi et moi n'étions pas sortis ensemble en sixième année, aurais-tu accepté le mariage avec lui ?

J'entendais son cœur battre fort contre mon oreille. Je pris le temps de réfléchir, puis finis par avouer :

\- Franchement ? Je ne sais pas, Charlie.

oOo oOo oOo

Les jours suivants, il me sembla vivre au ralenti. Je n'aimais plus mon travail : j'allais au musée en marche arrière. Le professeur Gelert m'insupportait à toujours partir en vadrouille, me laissant seule des heures durant, et revenant avec des monceaux de bidules moldus qu'il me chargeait de réparer avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Le musée n'avait presque plus de place, et j'en venais à penser que sans moi, le professeur Gelert aurait mis la clé sous la porte depuis longtemps.

Je n'enviais pas non plus le sort de ce pauvre Orazio : celui-ci restait des heures cloitré en tête à tête avec le célèbre archéomage Archibald Twitter, un vieux ronchon à qui il manquait une jambe et qui, semblait-il, avait tout vu avant tout le monde.

\- Ma, je suis bien payé, ça compense ! rétorquait mon ami quand il rentrait tard le soir. Tu n'aurais pas une pozione contre la migraine ?

Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de trouver un appartement pour lui, et je le soupçonnais même de ne pas chercher non plus, appréciant de vivre chez « Travers-McBee-Weasley et cie » comme l'annonçait la petite vignette collée sur notre boîte aux lettres.

Ce qui donnait souvent des repas dignes de ceux que nous avions à Poudlard, d'autant plus que les Nullos, Will ou Tonks s'invitaient régulièrement chez nous, après le travail, d'une réunion de l'Ordre ou d'une mission.

\- Nom d'un balai, c'est pas une cantine ici ! m'écriai-je un soir en rentrant après une journée éprouvante.

\- On t'a gardé un bout de pizza, râle pas ! s'exclama Will en allant fouiller dans le frigidaire pour récupérer une bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

\- Sérieusement, trouvez-vous un appartement ! J'en ai marre de toujours casquer pour vous ! Fey, Hastings, pas de jeu vidéo à table, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Où est Charlie ?

\- À une réunion, il a dit qu'il rentrerait tard.

J'hésitai à prendre une douche ou manger. Je décidai de remplir d'abord mon estomac, l'odeur de la pizza me chatouillant les narines. June annonça alors de but en blanc que quelqu'un m'attendait dans ma chambre. L'ambiance cordiale stoppa net, et nous fixâmes tous June qui retirait consciencieusement la sauce tomate de sa part.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, il t'a attendu toute l'après-midi. Je crois qu'il en a profité pour faire une petite sieste.

\- June, on t'a prévenue mille fois pour la sécurité de l'appartement ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Il n'est pas passé par la porte ni par les fenêtres, protesta-t-elle. Et puis, il avait l'air vraiment épuisé. Et je me souviens parfaitement de vous avoir entendus dire que vous aviez placé un sortilège d'expulsion en cas de transplantage. Mais lui est arrivé sans encombre dans le salon.

\- C'était qui ? Il t'a dit son nom ? demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

\- Je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms, mais celui-ci sonnait rigolo. Comment c'était déjà ? Justin Time ?

\- Merde ! lâchai-je en me levant d'un bond.

Orazio et Will m'imitèrent aussitôt. Je regrettai l'absence de Tonks, mais les garçons étaient très doués en sortilèges de défense, aussi, nous nous dirigeâmes de concert jusqu'à ma chambre, les Nullos et June suivant des yeux notre progression.

Je commençais à vraiment en avoir assez des gens qui venaient chez nous sans autorisation.

Je voulus entrer dans ma chambre, mais Will me retint le bras, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Baguette tendue devant lui, Orazio prit une profonde inspiration :

\- Bombarda !

Ma porte explosa et un cri retentit. D'Aprile et Swann entrèrent, et appréhendèrent l'intrus, sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer :

\- Aïe ! Mais aïe enfin ! Miss Polly, pouvez-vous dire à ces messieurs qu'il ne sert à rien de me maltraiter de la sorte ? Mr Swann, un peu de retenue quand même ! Signor d'Aprile, toujours un plaisir de vous voir...

\- Ci conosciamo ( _on se connaît_ ) ? s'étonna ce dernier.

\- Mon italien est un peu périmé, mais, si Signore on se connaissere muy bueno, même si ce n'est pas le cas dans votre chronologicae.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? marmonna Orazio.

\- Comment être sûrs que vous êtes effectivement Tom Morrow ? se méfia Will.

\- Parce que c'est moi, évidemment. Vous en doutez ?

\- Depuis que des hordes de Mangemorts psychopathe hantent les rues, un peu oui !

\- Miss Polly, s'il vous plaît...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans mon sac ? demandai-je alors.

Tom Morrow me sourit :

\- Mon carnet bleu, et j'aimerais bien le reprendre maintenant.

Je mis tout le monde à la porte réparée, ignorant leurs exclamations. Une fois au calme dans ma chambre et un sortilège antibruit, je me tournai vers mon ancien professeur. À chacune de nos rencontres, il avait toujours le même âge. Je ne l'avais jamais connu vieux. Un peu gêné, il tripota sa montre j'avais la même à mon poignet.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, dis-je lentement, tout aussi méfiant. Ça va faire près de six mois que j'ai votre carnet en ma possession.

\- Et vous, vous en avez mis du temps à le lire.

Il tendit la main, je fouillai dans mon sac et tirai le carnet bleu. Il le prit, visiblement soulagé de le revoir, et passa son pouce sur la tranche, pensif.

\- J'imagine que vous avez des questions.

\- Votre carnet ne dit pas tout en effet, affirmai-je. J'ai des questions, oui, et la plus importante est : qui êtes-vous ? Vraiment.

Il s'installa sur mon lit, son journal sur les genoux. Je restai debout, les bras croisés. J'étais décidée à ne pas sortir de cette pièce sans savoir la vérité. Je lui laissai le temps de rassembler ses pensées, et il parla alors, sans interruption :

« Je suis né le 20 octobre 1985 – vous avez bien entendu. Je m'appelle Simon O'Malley. J'avais des parents, tous deux des sorciers qui travaillaient à Gringotts et deux sœurs plus âgées. Elles étaient jumelles, Elsie et Elsa. En ce moment même, à l'heure où nous parlons, je suis à Poudlard, à Gryffondor, sans doute en train de potasser un devoir pour le professeur McGonagall. J'ai commencé ma première année il y a quelques semaines. Merlin, j'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie. Mais rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu. Je suis rentré à la maison pour les vacances de Noël. Mais Theophilius Crowley nous attendait chez nous. Il a d'abord désarmé mes parents, puis les a tués. Puis, il s'en est pris à mes sœurs, qui sont mortes dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Il voulait que je meure en dernier, que je voie ma famille périr sous mes yeux. Il a ensuite levé ma baguette sur moi. J'étais terrifié. Au même moment, une sorcière est arrivée. Elle m'a sauvé la vie en invoquant le Charme du Bouclier. Elle a crié : « jamais vous ne toucherez cet enfant ! ». Cette sorcière, c'était toi, Polly. Tu as regardé Crowley se remettre debout. Il débordait de rage. Il a dit qu'il regrettait de ne jamais avoir réussi à te tuer pour de bon. Il a levé sa baguette, prêt à se battre. Mais tu as dit que ce n'était pas à toi de le faire. Tu m'as pris le bras et nous avons transplané très loin ».

La gorge nouée, les larmes aux yeux, je l'écoutai, sans rien dire. Lentement, je pris place sur mon lit. Morrow se leva et commença à faire les cent pas devant moi.

« En l'espace d'une nuit, j'étais devenu orphelin, et je n'avais plus de foyer. Tu m'as dit t'appeler Polly McBee et que tu t'occuperais désormais de moi. J'ai pleuré, et tu m'as serré dans tes bras en disant que tout irait bien, mais que nous ne pouvions rester ici. Tu m'as dit que tu m'emmenais chez toi. Tu as réglé ta montre, et nous avons aussitôt quitté l'année 1996. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, le Temps ne semblait pas vouloir de nous. Nous avons essayé le futur, puis loin dans le passé. Nous n'avons pas réussi à aller plus loin qu'aout 1971. Nous avons trouvé refuge au Chaudron Baveur. Tu as été formidable, une vraie mère. Tu es restée avec moi, tu m'as raconté des histoires de temps, tu m'as parlé de tes enfants, Jamie et Olivia qui avaient hâte de me rencontrer, tu m'as offert des cadeaux, tout pour me faire oublier. Mais moi, je n'arrivais pas à oublier mes parents et mes sœurs. Parfois, tu t'absentais, et j'ignorais la raison. Je détestais ces moments. Tu te démenais pour me créer une nouvelle identité et me faire accepter à Poudlard pour la rentrée qui avait lieu dans quelques semaines. J'étais un enfant de onze ans absolument terrifié, mais tu m'as parlé comme à un adulte, me disant que je devais commencer une nouvelle vie. Le jour de la rentrée scolaire, je suis devenu Tom Morrow, et j'ai fait ma scolarité à Serdaigle cette fois-ci. »

« Tu m'avais prévenu au sujet de Théophilius Crowley. Tu savais qu'il commençait lui aussi sa première année en même temps que moi. Tu m'as mis en garde contre lui, contre son amitié. Tu m'avais dit qu'il serait le meurtrier de mes parents. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : je voulais le comprendre, le voir, lui parler. Je m'en étais fait un portrait assez sombre, mais il s'est révélé être un garçon comme tous les autres, un peu solitaire. Nous sommes devenus amis. Je lui ai donné une seconde chance. Je me disais que si nous étions liés par l'amitié, je pourrais le faire dévier de son futur, et éviter la mort de ma famille. Un sacré paradoxe quand on y pense. »

Il eut un sourire triste. Je posai ma main sur la sienne pour lui donner du courage. Il me regarda, et poursuivit :

« La suite est triste à en mourir. Théo s'est passionné par la magie noire. Avec les temps qui courraient et l'ascension de Lord Voldemort, j'avais peur qu'il ne devienne un Mangemort. Personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Alors, je l'ai dénoncé aux professeurs pour le sauver. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils prendraient une solution aussi radicale. Théo a été expulsé de Poudlard. J'entends encore son cri qu'il m'a adressé : « tu me le paieras, Tom. Je te retrouverai ».

\- Et puis ? osai-je demander.

\- Après Poudlard, je suis devenu Retourneur de Temps. Depuis, je cours à travers le temps, et je ne me suis jamais arrêté.

\- Je suis désolée, dis-je doucement. Ce n'est pas une vie, d'être hors du temps.

Il secoua la tête, me tapota la main puis se leva, rangeant son carnet dans sa poche. Je séchai mes larmes.

\- Voilà Polly, qui je suis. Quant à toi, tu représentes tout pour moi. Tu es ma mère d'adoption, ma marraine, celle qui m'a sauvé. Ne sois pas triste, j'ai une bonne vie.

Il regarda sa montre et grimaça : il avait une réunion très importante en 1599, qu'il ne devait rater sous aucun prétexte.

\- Élisabeth 1er ? demandai-je en souriant.

\- Shakespeare, corrigea-t-il.

\- Vous l'avez fait exprès n'est-ce pas ? De laisser votre journal derrière vous, j'entends. Vous vouliez que je le lise.

\- C'était plus simple pour moi. Vous préparer en douceur pour la vérité. Je sais que vous avez été en colère contre moi. Je ne vous pousse pas non plus à devenir Retourneur de Temps. Mais sachez ceci, Miss Polly, que vous sauverez la vie de beaucoup de personnes en le faisant. La mienne pour commencer.

\- J'ai une dernière question. Vous avez dit que vous aviez fait Poudlard en 96, je veux dire cette année. Comment se fait-il que les professeurs ne se soient pas souvenus de vous ?

\- Ah ! Eh bien, j'imagine qu'ils voient beaucoup de nouveaux visages chaque année, et que celui de Tom Morrow est devenu flou avec le temps... Je ne sais pas. Peut être s'en fichaient-ils de Simon O'Malley, allez savoir... dit-il en souriant.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Je sais. Bon, je vais y aller, sinon, je vais être vraiment en retard. Un comble pour un retourneur de temps.

Il rit seul à sa blague. Je lui demandai si je le reverrais bientôt :

\- Bien sûr. Je serai là, quand il le faudra.

Tom Morrow régla sa montre et me regarda une dernière fois :

\- Gardez courage, Miss Polly. Les temps vont être durs, mais tout va finir par s'arranger.

Il actionna sa montre et disparut dans un « pop » sonore, me laissant seule avec ma tristesse. Je regrettais qu'il m'ait raconté tout ça. Cela faisait un poids en plus à supporter...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, et Charlie entra, pâle. Je me réfugiai aussitôt dans ses bras avant qu'il n'ouvre sa bouche :

\- Je vais bien, le rassurai-je. Tout va bien.

oOo oOo oOo

Orazio finit par trouver un petit appartement dans le centre de Londres, et proposa la colocation à Will Swann qui, à mon grand étonnement, accepta bien volontiers.

\- Je ne vais pas non plus vivre éternellement chez mon père ! grommela-t-il en guise de réponse.

Et, quand je leur proposai de leur apprendre quelques sortilèges de rangement et de dépoussiérage bien utiles, les deux garçons me rirent au nez :

\- Veramente, McBee, tu nous prends pour qui ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un uomo ( _homme_ ) que je ne sais pas faire le ménage ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Je m'occupe de la cucina ( _cuisine_ ), Swann fera le reste. N'est-ce pas, mio Gugliemo ?

\- William, je m'appelle William, soupira ce dernier. D'ailleurs, Orazio, c'est pas Horace chez nous ?

Les deux garçons emportèrent leurs disputes avec eux, et soudain, l'appartement devint silencieux. Charlie se moqua de moi quand je le lui en fis part quelques jours plus tard où nous étions seuls.

\- Tu râlais parce qu'il y avait trop de monde, et maintenant tu désespères ! Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Polly !

Je bougonnai et attrapai la télécommande pour allumer la télé. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose : une série policière, la rediffusion d'un concert d'Elton John, un dessin animé « Le petit dinosaure » (je changeai de chaine : Charlie l'avait vu et avait eu du mal à se remettre des aventures de Petit Pied).

\- À quoi ça sert de payer des redevances s'il n'y a rien à la télé ? marmonnai-je.

\- Je te sens de mauvaise humeur, ce soir, constata Charlie sans lever le nez de la Gazette.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire.

\- Tu peux lire le roman de ta maman, si tu veux.

\- Non merci.

\- Ou on pourrait mettre en route un bébé...

\- Là, tu m'intéresses.

Charlie posa son journal en souriant, et s'approcha de moi, à la manière d'un prédateur pour m'embrasser.

 _Toc-toc-toc._

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, on ne peut pas être tranquille cinq minutes ? gronda-t-il.

\- Si on ne répond pas, chuchotai-je en lui retirant son tee-shirt, la personne partira peut-être ?

\- McBouille, je sais que tu es là ! s'exclama la voix désespérée de June. Tu peux m'ouvrir ? J'ai encore oublié mes clefs et il faut que j'aille faire pipi.

\- J'adore June et son charme féminin... soupira Charlie.

Il se leva, remit son tee-shirt et demanda à travers la porte :

\- Mot de passe ?

\- Les Poufsouffles sont les meilleurs et dépêche-toi d'ouvrir cette porte, ça urge en bas !

* * *

 **Ah, les voyages dans le Temps! C'est un peu compliqué à écrire, mais tellement passionnant... Je me suis bien prise la tête à écrire le passé/futur de Tom Morrow, et j'espère que son histoire vous a plu! Et que ça explique pas mal de chose aussi. Beaucoup d'entre vous adore ce personnage, et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de vous décevoir...**

 **Petite note: la superbe conversation Charlie/Orazio portant sur les dinosaures - et surtout sur le Vélociraptor - est tiré du film Jurassic Park (quand le Dr Grant fait son exposé au début du film). je me suis éclatée à le reprendre et à le placer dans la bouche d'Orazio - imaginez le en train de dire tout ça avec son petit accent italien.**

 **Pour la suite des réjouissances: le chapitre 16 sera mis en ligne le 28 août!**

 **Je ne terminerais cette note de bas de page en vous remerciant encore et toujours de me lire! Un autre merci pour AppleCherry Pie pour ses yeux de lynx et ses corrections et annotations, et un autre pour tous ces petits commentaires qui m'ont font toujours beaucoup plaisir!**

 **A dans deux semaine pour la suite des festivités (éclate en sanglots...)!**

 **Citrouille**


	16. Chapter 16 (1ère partie)

**Chapitre 16.1 – Le Baiser**

Je passai Noël chez mes parents, en compagnie de Charlie. Ce fut agréable de se laisser vivre. Maman fut aux petits soins pour son « bientôt futur gendre », qui fut gêné par autant de gentillesse même si papa voyait d'un mauvais œil ce garçon qui avait « déshonoré » sa petite fille.

Charlie s'étouffa avec sa tasse de thé, et je soupirai :

\- Papa, je ne suis plus une petite fille maintenant. Et puis, ce n'est pas avec un baiser chaste sur la joue qu'on te donnera des petits enfants.

Mon père se récrimina aussitôt : il était bien trop jeune pour être grand-père ! Ce à quoi Papi Moustache rétorqua lui qu'il était bien trop jeune pour être arrière-grand-père.

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! pesta maman en s'apercevant que Charlie arborait une belle teinte écarlate qui faisait concurrence avec la nappe rouge vif, dressée pour les fêtes. Charlie, tu reprendras un peu de jambon ?

Nous fêtions le traditionnel petit déjeuner de Noël : la table de la salle à manger croulait sous la nourriture, assez pour nourrir l'équipe de Quidditch écossaise : bagels, scones, muffins, œufs brouillés, bacon, roulés de jambon aux endives, brioches, cake aux légumes, chaussons aux pommes, clafoutis, porridge, lait à la cannelle, crumble, chocolat chaud aux épices...

En fond sonore, Franck Sinatra chantait _Let it snow_ , et la télévision diffusait le bêtisier de Noël. L'ambiance était festive, et il était hors de question de penser à ce qu'il se passait dehors.

Inouk, le beagle de mes parents, posait sa tête sur chaque cuisse, implorant de ses doux yeux bruns quelques morceaux de nourriture. Charlie avait bien vite succombé à ses charmes, et n'hésitait pas à lui donner un bout de bacon quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus rien du repas, nous nous levâmes tous pour faire un peu de rangement.

\- Encore un peu de café, papi ? demandai-je.

Il secoua la tête :

\- Non merci. Aide-moi plutôt à m'installer devant la télé.

Je passai un bras autour de sa taille, et l'aidai à regagner le canapé. Il s'y laissa tomber en poussant un soupir de contentement.

\- Tu veux autre chose ?

\- Donne-moi juste la télécommande, s'il te plaît.

Je lui mis l'objet entre les mains et lui déposai un baiser sur le front, avant de rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider, Mrs McBee, proposa Charlie en prenant de ses mains la pile d'assiettes sales.

\- Oh, tu peux m'appeler Mary, dit-elle avec un sourire. Polly, ne mets pas le plat d'endives au frigidaire comme ça, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a plus de place ! Tiens, prends un Tupperware. Charlie, ne t'embarrasse pas avec la vaisselle, va voir si Callum a besoin d'aide.

Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour le faire sortir de la cuisine : mon fiancé était terrorisé par mon père. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, maman me tendit un torchon et m'employa à l'essuyage de vaisselle, tâche des plus ingrates.

\- Comment vas-tu ma poupette ? me demanda-t-elle en lavant les verres.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Fatiguée. Surtout en ce moment. Comment va ta carrière de romancière ?

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écrire en ce moment, m'avoua-t-elle. Je crains tous les jours de recevoir des nouvelles affreuses, de ton père, ou de toi...

\- Maman...

\- Tant que vous rentrez sains et saufs à la maison tous les soirs, ça m'ira, me coupa-t-elle.

Je lui souris, posai mon torchon et me blottis contre son dos.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, hein, maman ?

Lorsque tout fut lavé et rangé, je rejoignis Papi Moustache regarder un épisode de Mr Bean. Je m'installai lourdement à ses côtés, faisant craquer les os de mon cou dans un soupir :

\- C'est l'épisode de Noël ?

Papa Moustache ne me répondit pas. En tournant la tête, je vis qu'il s'était assoupi.

\- Papi, tu ne veux pas aller t'allonger plutôt ? lui proposai-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

Mon sourire s'effaça lentement. Je le secouai légèrement, et sa tête s'affaissa un peu plus :

\- Maman... MAMAN ! criai-je.

Mon Papi Moustache avait cessé de vivre.

oOo oOo oOo

Il n'y avait rien de plus cruel que d'enterrer un être aimé pendant des jours de fête. La seule chose qui me consolait était qu'il neigeait : un joli manteau blanc s'était déposé sur les tombes du cimetière.

Selon ses vœux, Papi Moustache reposait désormais auprès de ma Mamie Grenouille.

\- Thomas Blythe, 1925 – 1996. « _Celui qui git ici maintenant dort. Passant, ne pleure pas ma mort_ », lut Charlie.

\- C'est pour moi qu'il a écrit ça, dis-je. Il n'aimait pas me voir pleurer.

Je me baissai et posai mon bouquet de lys sur la tombe, essuyant mes larmes au passage. Charlie passa un bras autour de ma taille, et me serra contre lui.

\- Il a vécu une belle vie, me consola-t-il. Et il a rejoint ta grand-mère. Il est heureux maintenant.

\- J'espère. Mais il va me manquer.

Depuis sa mort, je ressentais un vide dans mon cœur, un minuscule trou qui me coupait parfois le souffle. Je me tournai vers Charlie, qui me regarda, peiné.

\- Pleure Polly, me dit-il gravement. Je serai toujours là pour sécher tes larmes.

Je hochai la tête, et me blottis contre lui, laissant échapper mes sanglots contre lui.

oOo oOo oOo

Je n'avais pas le courage de planifier mon mariage. Comment aurais-je pu ? Molly Weasley nous harcelait à ce propos, proposant son aide pour tout organiser.

Charlie me confia que ces derniers temps, un rien la faisait pleurer, surtout depuis la visite de son frère Percy le jour de Noël.

\- J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle aimerait nous garder tous prisonniers au Terrier, me dit-il pensif. Sauf Fleur, évidemment. Son rêve le plus cher serait de la renvoyer en France par la première cheminée. Tu savais qu'elle essayait de jeter Tonks dans les bras de Bill ?

Je levai la tête de la Gazette, étonnée. Bill et Tonks, ensemble ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Bien sûr, ils avaient tous les deux ce petit côté punk pas déplaisant, mais chacun avait son cœur pris ailleurs. Bill était fou amoureux de Fleur Delacour (je n'avais rien contre elle, mais pour le peu de fois que je l'avais vue, elle m'avait paru être un tantinet... envahissante), et Tonks désespérait de voir un jour Remus Lupin lui revenir.

Pauvre Tonks. Je lui avais bien proposé de venir passer Noël à la maison, mais elle avait refusé. La bonne humeur de mon amie me manquait.

\- Je passerai au Ministère ce soir pour lui proposer de dîner avec nous. Même si je dois... Oh, par Merlin !

\- Quoi ?

En page six de la Gazette du Sorcier, un court article annonçait l'assassinat sauvage de la famille O'Malley. Leurs corps avaient été retrouvés quelques jours plus tôt dans leur domicile, avec ceux de leurs deux filles. La marque des morts ne flottait pas au-dessus de leur maison, et leur disparition avait été signalée lorsque les parents ne s'étaient pas présentés à leur travail, et que les enfants n'étaient pas revenus à Poudlard pour la rentrée.

L'article était illustré par une photo montrant Alfred et Martha O'Malley, ainsi que leurs enfants : les jumelles Elsie et Elsa, et leur fils, Simon. J'étudiai avec attention le visage de ce dernier : sans aucun doute il s'agissait de Tom Morrow.

« _Simon O'Malley, onze ans, porté disparu à ce jour_ ».

Morrow me l'avait dit. J'avais eu l'information. Je savais que Théophilius Crowley tuerait la famille O'Malley.

Comment avais-je pu laisser une telle chose se produire ? Une vague de culpabilité me submergea.

\- Polly ? s'inquiéta Charlie.

\- Une famille, assassinée, bafouillai-je. C'est atroce. Je... je dois aller travailler. Je vais être en retard sinon.

Je me levai un peu nauséeuse. Charlie me retint par la main, et la pressa contre sa joue, me demanda si j'allais bien.

\- Oui. Un peu fatiguée sans doute.

\- Tu es pâle. Tu ne veux pas rester à la maison pour te reposer ?

Je secouai la tête et le rassurai avec des paroles creuses.

\- Je passerai au bureau des Aurors ce soir, après le travail, annonçai-je. Quand elle sera réveillée, tu pourras dire à June de ne pas m'attendre pour le diner ?

Je serais bien passée au Ministère dans la matinée, mais j'avais promis au professeur Gelert de faire la visite du musée à des sorciers du club du troisième âge. Je n'en avais nullement l'envie, et j'agis comme un automate durant le parcours.

\- Ceci est un ordinateur de la génération des McIntosh – de la marque Apple, rien à voir avec votre famille, Mr McIntosh. Un ordinateur est un appareil qui permet de réaliser des opérations mathématiques, des classements d'archives, ou de lire du contenu dans des supports numériques par exemple. Comme une pensine informatique, si vous préférez. Depuis quelques années, les ordinateurs peuvent « communiquer » entre eux, grâce à ce que les moldus appellent « Internet ». Ils peuvent s'envoyer des messages jusqu'au bout du monde, un peu comme nos hiboux, mais en moins... plumeux.

Mes seniors quittèrent le musée trois heures plus tard, ravis de leur petite excursion.

\- Vous savez, miss, vous devriez avoir une petite boutique de souvenirs, me dit un vieux monsieur en ajustant son béret sur sa tête.

\- Je... nous y penserons, répondis-je en refoulant mes larmes.

Je fermai la porte derrière lui, et fis le tour du musée pour vérifier que rien n'avait été oublié lors de la visite. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et je soupirai : mon rêve de déjeuner s'envolait. Je m'armai pourtant de mon plus beau sourire et allai à la rencontre du visiteur.

Mon sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

\- Bonjour, Miss Polly. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Theophilius Crowley chassa la neige de son manteau. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés en arrière, et ses yeux sombres brillaient d'une lueur démente. Il ferma la porte du musée sans se départir de son air tranquille. Il regarda autour de lui, et ses yeux se posèrent sur ma baguette que j'avais laissée sur le comptoir. Je me traitai mentalement d'idiote tandis qu'il la prenait délicatement entre ses mains, l'étudiant longuement :

\- Bois de chêne, crin de licorne ? demanda-t-il. Excellente baguette. Désolé d'avoir brisé la précédente, mais il aurait été contreproductif que vous l'utilisiez contre moi. Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ?

\- Que me voulez-vous ? demandai-je sur la défensive.

Il ne me répondit pas immédiatement, préférant d'abord étudier les machines moldues qui nous entouraient. Il fut impressionné par la Coccinelle, et promena sa main sur le capot. Pour lui, il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu. Il savait que j'avais peur : mon corps était tellement tendu que chacun de mes muscles me faisait mal.

\- Ce que je vous veux, répéta-t-il. Pour tout vous avouer, votre mort m'arrangerait bien. Mais la dernière fois n'a pas réussi, ce qui est assez dommage d'ailleurs.

\- Vous n'avez pas assez commis d'atrocités sur les O'Malley ? Il vous en faut plus ?

Le village de Crowley s'illumina. À pas lents, il se rapprocha de moi, assez pour je sente sur lui son parfum musqué.

\- Ah... le petit Tom vous a donc tout raconté.

\- Oui, il m'a tout dit.

\- J'imagine qu'il vous a raconté sa vérité ?

\- Parce qu'il en existe trente-six ?

Tout en parlant, je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Je n'avais aucun moyen de contacter l'Ordre, ni les Aurors en toute discrétion. Personne ne passerait la porte du musée aujourd'hui. Crowley avait ma baguette dans sa main, et une folle envie de me tuer dans son regard.

La seule personne qui pouvait me sortir de cette impasse était Tom Morrow, et je priai pour qu'il apparaisse au beau milieu du musée comme il savait si bien le faire. Crowley eut l'air de lire dans mes pensées : son sourire s'élargit et il ricana.

\- Oh, il ne viendra pas, Miss Polly. Tom Morrow est un lâche. La preuve : il savait que je viendrais tuer sa gentille petite famille, et il n'est pas venu les sauver. Il ne fera rien pour vous. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il me craint.

\- Comment... Comment avez-vous su que Tom Morrow était Simon O'Malley ?

\- En plus d'être mignonne, vous en avez dans le citron ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi de ma question. J'imagine qu'il vous a raconté comment il s'y était pris pour me virer de Poudlard, me privant là d'un avenir glorieux... Je lui ai juré avant mon départ que je me vengerais de lui. Que je le ferais souffrir, que je le détruirais. J'ai mené ma petite enquête sur lui : sa famille, son ascendance... Bien évidemment, je n'ai rien trouvé. Aucun parent né moldu ou sorcier répondant au nom de Morrow. Il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour comprendre que Tom Morrow n'était finalement qu'un nom d'emprunt... Jeu de mots un peu pourri non ? Bref. Je l'ai donc suivi le jour de la rentrée de sa septième année. Il était accompagné d'une petite bonne femme à la chevelure vraiment stupéfiante, qui se faisait appeler Polly McBee. Inutile de dire que je n'ai rien trouvé qui s'appelait de la sorte... Mis à part un mouffetard de trois ans... Sorcellerie !

Dans un éclat de rire, il reprit sa marche, sa baguette – et la mienne – bien en évidence.

\- Et puis, je me suis souvenu d'un minuscule détail qui m'avait paru étrange lors de notre scolarité. Son obsession... quasi malsaine à mes yeux pour ce jeune garçon... c'était quoi son nom déjà ? Ah oui ! Alfred O'Malley !

De nouveau, il se rapprocha de moi et m'invita pour une danse. Je refusai net, mais il ne me laissa pas le choix : il enroula son bras autour de ma taille, prit fermement ma main dans la sienne, avant d'entamer un lent va-et-vient sur ses pieds. J'étais terrifiée, et il semblait y prendre plaisir.

\- La patience est une vertu, Polly, le savais-tu ? J'ai attendu patiemment que le puzzle se mette en place, même si je n'y comprenais rien, chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille. Mais quand on élimine l'impossible, l'improbable devient la vérité... ou quelque chose dans ce gout-là. Le Voyage dans le temps ! Évidemment, ça expliquait pas mal de chose... Ah, Polly, je crois que je serais tombé amoureux de toi, vraiment ! Un plan brillant, sans défaut. Et, comme je veux détruire Morrow, dans son âme, dans son cœur et dans son corps, le meilleur moyen est de vous tuer. Ainsi, votre futur vous ne sauvera pas Simon O'Malley. Et ma vengeance sera complète. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- J'en pense que vous parlez décidément beaucoup trop, murmurai-je à mon tour.

J'utilisai la seule arme qui me restait en lui envoyant violemment mon genou dans son entrejambe. La surprise et la douleur le courbèrent en deux, et j'en profitai pour lui aligner mon poing dans sa figure. Son nez craqua sous le choc et le sang gicla un peu partout.

\- La vache ! m'exclamai-je en secouant ma main qui me faisait un mal de chien.

Il avait laissé tomber ma baguette : je me précipitai pour la ramasser et le menacer avec. Crowley se releva avec difficulté, pressant contre son nez ensanglanté un mouchoir, et brandit à son tour sa baguette :

\- Sale garce, grogna-t-il. Tu penses vraiment que tu vas t'en tirer ?

\- Excusez-moi... je dérange peut-être ?

Le professeur Donald Lochlin Gelert passa les portes du musée, les sourcils froncés. Il me regarda d'abord, puis étudia attentivement Crowley.

\- Monsieur, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que le musée ferme entre midi et deux, dit-il calmement. Si vous voulez bien baisser votre baguette et arrêter de terroriser mon employée, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

Crowley fut cependant très mécontent de l'interruption. À deux contre un, il ne faisait pas le poids.

\- Et je vous suggère, monsieur, poursuivit le professeur, de vous rendre aussi aux Aurors, qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

\- Vous avez prévenu les Aurors ? soupira Crowley.

\- Évidemment. Avec les temps qui courent, nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû, vieillard... SECTUMSEMPRA !

\- PROTEGO ! hurla le professeur.

Le sortilège me manqua de peu, dévié par le bouclier que Gelert avait érigé entre moi et Crowley. Ce dernier poussa un cri de colère, me jeta un regard venimeux, avant de transplaner, choisissant la fuite plutôt que la confrontation.

J'étais sous le choc, le professeur plus encore. Il se précipita à mes côtés et me demanda si j'allais bien.

\- Tout baigne, dis-je faiblement, les jambes tremblantes.

\- Je vais appeler les Aurors.

\- Parce que vous ne l'aviez pas fait ?

\- C'était un leurre, dit Gelert avec un clin d'œil. Heureusement qu'il a bien marché !

Un quart d'heure après, les Aurors envahissaient le musée pour prendre ma déposition. Parmi eux, Tonks prenait sur elle pour se conduire de manière professionnelle, et ne pas se jeter dans mes bras. Mais je voyais bien qu'elle était folle d'inquiétude.

\- Tonks ! s'écria une voix tonitruante. Rapport !

Tonks se posta devant un sorcier à l'aspect redoutable : le crâne dégarni, des petits yeux de fouine, et un tour de taille imposant.

\- Chef, voici Polly McBee. Elle a été menacée par Theophilius Crowley, un Mangemort recherché par nos services, et qui a la faculté d'être un métamorphage.

L'homme se posta devant moi, et m'étudia.

\- McBee, hein ? J'en connais un. Callum.

\- C'est mon père.

Il renifla. Difficile de savoir à quoi il pensait. À vrai dire, il me faisait un peu peur.

\- Un emmerdeur avec ses dragons. Gawain Robarts, chef du département des Aurors, se présenta-t-il. Pourquoi Crowley en a-t-il après vous ?

\- C'est lui qui a assassiné les O'Malley, affirmai-je sans tenir compte de sa question. Il me l'a dit.

\- Intéressant. A-t-il donné une raison particulière ?

J'étais sur un terrain glissant. Pouvais-je librement parler de Tom Morrow ? Je ne faisais pas confiance en ce Gawain Robarts, et Tonks ne laissait rien paraître.

\- Non, finis-je par dire.

\- Avez-vous un lien avec les O'Malley ?

\- Non. J'ai lu leur nom dans le journal. Je ne les connaissais pas avant.

\- Étrange qu'il s'en prenne à vous, répéta-t-il.

Robarts me regarda intensément : il était clair qu'il ne me croyait pas. Il me demanda de dresser un portrait de Crowley puis me remercia. Tonks se tourna vers moi avec un soupir :

\- Tu as bien fait, me chuchota-t-elle. J'ai prévenu Charlie, il ne va pas tarder à arriver. Ça va aller ?

\- Oui. Merci Tonks.

oOo oOo oOo

\- Tu vas finir par me faire mourir d'inquiétude, tu le sais Polly ? me gronda Charlie. Je vais t'attacher au pied du lit, comme ça, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Je ris doucement. Dans la quiétude de notre chambre, je me sentais en sécurité. Charlie avait posé sa tête sur mon ventre, et entouré ma taille de ses bras. Je lui caressai ses cheveux roux d'un geste tranquille.

\- Je trouverais bien un moyen de m'échapper.

\- Ça, je le sais bien.

Je soupirai. J'avais du mal à me débarrasser de la vision de Crowley, posant ses mains sur moi.

\- Je partirais bien en vacances, moi. Pas toi ? finis-je par dire.

\- On ne peut pas, j'ai promis à Willyzio qu'on irait déjeuner chez eux dimanche, m'informa-t-il, la voix ensommeillée.

\- Willyzio ?

\- Will et Orazio quoi.

\- Je sens de la jalousie, ou c'est moi ? me moquai-je.

\- Pas du tout ! bougonna Charlie. Mais je renverrais bien l'Italien dans sa Florence chérie. Si elle lui manque tant, il n'avait qu'à y rester !

Je secouai la tête, amusée. Pauvre Charlie ! Il se plaignait d'être rejeté par son meilleur ami depuis l'arrivée d'Orazio. Je n'y étais pour rien si les deux garçons s'entendaient bien...

Le souffle de mon fiancé se fit plus lent, et il finit par s'endormir, sans me lâcher cependant.

Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, rejouant dans ma mémoire la scène du musée. Cela faisait la troisième fois que Crowley s'en prenait à moi.

Mais il avait eu raison sur un point. Morrow n'était pas venu.

oOo oOo oOo

Le dimanche donc, nous nous rendîmes donc chez les Swann – d'Aprile comme l'indiquait la boite aux lettres de leur domicile, près de Piccadilly Circus.

Au moment où nous allions sonner à la porte, Charlie m'arrêta :

\- Tu crois qu'on aurait dû rapporter quelque chose ?

\- Comme quoi, des fleurs ? me moquai-je.

\- Du vin ?

\- Arrête, j'ai l'impression d'entendre mes parents.

Orazio m'ouvrit, un large sourire sur les lèvres et un tablier ceint autour de ses hanches et sur lequel était inscrit « _Keep calm – Man cooking_ ». Une délicieuse odeur de thym, d'épice et de tomates embaumait l'air.

\- Si accomodi ( _entrez_ ) ! nous invita-t-il en se décalant. Bienvenue dans mon « home sweet home » comme on dit chez vous.

Il prit nos manteaux et nous gagnâmes le minuscule salon, où Will débouchait des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre à l'aide de sa baguette.

Les deux garçons avaient également invité les Nullos qui nous saluèrent avec un holà improvisé, les Bonaparte, Tonks, Abby, et June, qui étudiait avec beaucoup d'attention un album photo.

\- Vous vous êtes perdus ou quoi ? grogna-t-elle en nous voyant. Vous en avez mis du temps !

Je préférai ne pas relever, et félicitai plutôt Bony pour l'excellent score qu'avait obtenu son équipe de Quidditch au Championnat d'Angleterre.

L'appartement était petit et on entendait le bruit des bus et des voitures passer à vive allure dans la rue, mais cela ne semblait gêner personne.

Orazio avait préparé ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : un osso buco parfumé aux herbes et un plat de spaghettis. L'ambiance était à la rigolade, à nous souvenir du bon vieux temps à Poudlard, entrecoupée par les questions de June qui aurait tant voulu y aller, et par les récriminations d'Orazio qui nous certifiait que de toute façon, l'Instituto della Magia di Firenze était bien meilleur que Poudlarnaque.

\- Répète ça ? gronda Willy en le menaçant de lui balancer le plat de spaghetti sur la tête.

\- Chi, moi ? Ma, je n'ai rien dit !

De toute façon, il n'avait aucune chance contre dix anciens de Poudlard, la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde.

Durant le dessert, Tonks profita du chahut pour m'annoncer à voix basse que le procès de Buchanan se tiendrait à la mi-avril.

\- Dans trois mois ! m'exclamai-je, outrée.

\- Le Magenmagot est débordé en ce moment. Tu te souviens de Stan Rocade, le contrôleur du Magicobus ? Il est à Azkaban depuis septembre, et aucune chance d'un procès, lui... Polly, je dois te dire que le président-sorcier qui mènera l'affaire est Scipion Gillcrest. Chez les Aurors, on le surnomme Scipion-Longues-Dents. Ne t'attends pas à de la clémence avec lui.

\- Dumbledore...

\- A démissionné de son poste, et ne reviendra pas. Buchanan a intérêt à avoir une bonne défense s'il veut s'en sortir.

Mais, après plus de six mois passés à Azkaban, comment se défendre avec ses capacités intellectuelles affaiblies par les Détraqueurs ?

\- Que vas-tu faire ? s'enquit Tonks.

\- Je vais y aller, évidemment. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul.

\- Fais attention à toi, Polly. On vit une drôle d'époque...

oOo oOo oOo

Le jour du procès, je demandai un jour de congé au professeur Gelert qui me l'accorda, et me rendis au Ministère de la Magie, dans un état de grande nervosité. Je suivis les conseils de Tonks et optai pour la discrétion en passant par la cabine téléphonique. Le sorcier-vigile à l'entrée me regarda d'un œil méfiant, et passa sur moi sa sonde de sincérité, avant d'enregistrer ma baguette et de me fournir un badge, que j'étais priée de ne pas perdre et de bien mettre en évidence.

Je demandai mon chemin à une sorcière affairée qui m'indiqua d'un signe de la main les ascenseurs en ajoutant que désormais, tous les procès avaient lieu au niveau neuf.

\- Département des mystères, annonça la voix de l'ascenseur.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent et je fis face à un long couloir qui me donna la chair de poule : tout au fond se situaient les salles secrètes du Ministère de la Magie. Je me détournai et gagnai la salle d'audience numéro dix. C'était une grande salle circulaire et glaciale, déjà occupée par des journalistes et des curieux. Je reconnus parmi eux Rita Skeeter qui étudiait le visage fermé du jury. Je pris place sur les gradins les pus haut, à côté d'un sorcier qui attendait en faisant les mots croisés de la Gazette. Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil et haussa les épaules.

Tonks m'avait prévenue que Scipion Gillcrest était le président-sorcier : il s'agissait sans doute de l'homme assis au milieu de l'assemblée. Grand et sec, une courte barbe lui couvrant ses joues, le regard noir, il dominait tous les membres du jury avec mépris. Je compris pourquoi il avait gagné le surnom de Scipion-Longues-Dents. Il n'y avait aucune once de bonté dans son regard.

\- Que l'accusé entre, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Aussitôt, les bavardages cessèrent et les regards se tournèrent vers la porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir.

James entra, flanqué de deux Détraqueurs qui s'escortèrent jusqu'à l'étrange fauteuil placé au milieu. À peine s'installa-t-il dessus que le fauteuil le retint prisonnier dans un cliquetis de chaîne sinistre.

Je le trouvai pâle et amaigri : les mois passés à Azkaban l'avaient affaibli. Scipion Gillcrest ouvrit la bouche :

\- Que l'accusé décline ses noms, âge, profession et domicile.

\- James Alexander Buchanan, vingt-cinq ans, Sealgair, Écosse, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Le président-sorcier ouvrit un épais dossier qu'il prit soin de consulter avec minutie, puis fit signe au greffier de lire l'acte d'accusation. On le jugeait pour usage illicite de Magie Noire et d'appartenance au groupe des Mangemorts.

\- Qu'avez-vous à répondre à ces accusations ?

\- Que j'utilise la Magie noire pour mon travail, mais que je ne suis pas à la botte de Voldemort.

Un frisson parcourut la salle.

\- Silence ! tonna Gillcrest. Merci de ne pas mentionner ce sorcier.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur d'un nom ?

Malgré moi, je souris. Buchanan avait tout de même gardé un peu de sa combattivité.

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions. Vous prétendez être Sealgair. Pouvez-vous dire à la Cour en quoi consiste ce ... métier ?

\- C'est un terme écossais. Ce veut dire chasseur. Je combats les Forces du Mal.

\- Vraiment ? ricana Gillcrest. Pourtant, nous avons des Aurors pour ça. Auror signifie chasseur de Mage noirs.

Ce fut au tour de James de rire. La salle d'audience retint son souffle. Gillcrest s'avança sur son siège et dévisagea Buchanan.

\- Ai-je dit quelque chose de drôle ?

\- En effet. Selon les titres plutôt redondants de la Gazette, un Mage Noir nommé Vol... pardon, Vous-savez-qui se promène en toute liberté dans les rues de Londres, et n'a pas encore été arrêté par vos « Chasseurs ».

\- Nos Aurors sont très qualifiés, et ont fait de sa capture leur priorité numéro une.

\- Pourtant, l'année dernière, vos soi-disant Aurors disaient que le jeune Harry Potter mentait sur le retour de Voldemort.

Gillcrest ne répondit pas et eut un sourire mauvais. Il tourna une page du dossier. J'étais persuadée pourtant qu'il le connaissait du bout des doigts.

\- Il est foutu, marmonna le sorcier à côté de moi.

\- Mr Buchanan, pouvez-vous décrire à la Cour ce que vous entendez par « Force du Mal » ?

\- Je pourchasse vampires, loups-garous et autres joyeusetés dans ce genre.

\- A quand remonte votre dernière mission ?

\- Octobre dernier, avant que vos charmants Aurors ne viennent m'arrêter.

\- En quoi consistait cette mission ?

\- Traquer et détruire des Inferis.

\- Avez-vous eu affaire à des Détraqueurs ?

\- Aussi.

\- Avez-vous un patronus ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'utilise une autre technique.

\- Laquelle ?

Buchanan s'agita sur son siège et jeta un regard à l'assemblée. Se doutait-il que j'étais là ?

\- Grâce à de la Magie Noire.

\- Des sortilèges ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais encore ?

James ne répondit pas. Il venait de comprendre que Gillcrest l'avait piégé. Ce dernier se pencha un peu plus :

\- Qu'avez-vous sur vos bras, Mr Buchanan ?

\- Des tatouages.

\- Mais encore ? Vu leurs complexités, ils doivent avoir une signification... Peut-être le nom de votre petite amie en runes ? Vous ne voulez pas répondre ? Très bien. Comment s'appelait votre père ?

\- Malcolm Buchanan.

\- Quel était son métier ?

\- Sealgair.

\- Pourquoi est-il mort ?

\- Il chassait des harpies.

\- Comment est-il mort ?

\- La Magie Noire l'a tué.

\- Comment ?

\- Ses tatouages.

La foule s'agita de nouveau. Mon voisin soupira et secoua la tête, avant de murmurer « Azkaban à vie. Pauvre gosse ». Triomphant, Scipion-Longues-Dents demanda à voix haute comment des tatouages pouvaient contenir de la Magie Noire, et Buchanan finit par avouer qu'une Encre perpétuelle contenant le sang noir de créatures maléfiques était utilisée. Le jury chuchota, certains horrifiés par la teneur des propos de James.

Gillcrest demanda ensuite à Buchanan s'il connaissait un certain Walden McNair.

\- Je connais McNair, admit à contrecœur James. Il était un ami de mon père.

\- Ah. Je rappelle aimablement au jury que Walden McNair a été impliqué dans la Bataille du Département des Mystères, qu'il a été appréhendé et conduit à Azkaban avant de s'évader pour rejoindre Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé...

Au bout de deux heures de procès épuisant, Scipion Gillcrest, satisfait, demanda le silence afin de donner son verdict, qui ne faisait pas de doute.

\- Le tribunal du Mangemagot déclare James Buchanan coupable d'utilisation abusive de Magie Noire servant à ses propres intérêts, d'attentat contre la Communauté Sorcière et de collaboration passive avec le groupe de terroriste appelé les Mangemorts. La sentence sera applicable dans un délai de soixante-douze heures, sans possibilité à l'accusé de faire appel, compte tenu de la gravité des crimes qui lui sont reprochés.

Personne dans la salle n'osait respirer. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Buchanan figé dans la crainte et l'attente.

\- Le tribunal du Magenmagot déclare que James Buchanan recevra le baiser du Détraqueur.

* * *

 **Note de fin:**

 **J'entends d'ici vos cris d'indignation: comment ai-je osé vous laisser sur une note aussi pessimiste? N'ayez crainte, ce chapitre 16 a été coupé en deux, la suite sera disponible sur le site mercredi! (oui oui, ce mercredi là, dans deux jours!).**

 **D'ici là... :)**

 **Citrouille**


	17. Chapter 16 (2ème partie)

**Chapitre 16.2 – Le Baiser**

Le silence s'abattit dans la salle. Choqués, horrifiés, sans voix… aucun mot n'était assez fort pour décrire ce que tous les sorciers présents ressentaient. Il y eut soudain un cri terrible, suivi de sanglots hystériques. Je reconnus la sorcière : il s'agissait de la mère de James, celle qui avait tant aspiré à me voir être fiancée avec son fils.

Je compris alors pourquoi : elle avait toujours su qu'il emprunterait cette voie, celle de son père, et elle avait espéré qu'un mariage l'en détournerait.

Le juge se leva et fit signe aux Détraqueurs d'emmener James, qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Il était comme pétrifié par la peur. La prison prévalait sur tout, et on lui refusait ce droit. Ni vivant ni mort : quel choix de vie était-ce ?

Tandis que les Détraqueurs le faisaient sortir de la salle, je me rendis compte que je le voyais sans doute pour la dernière fois. Je me levai, prête à le rattraper, quand le sorcier à côté de moi m'agrippa le poignet et secoua la tête.

\- N'y va pas gamine, grogna-t-il. Tu risques de t'attirer des ennuis.

\- Lâchez-moi ! ordonnai-je en me débattant.

Il n'en fit rien, et me fit rasseoir brutalement, avant de se pencher à mon oreille.

\- Tu sais pourquoi on l'appelle Scipion-Longues-Dents. Si tu viens en aide à Buchanan, il viendra fouiller dans ta vie, et tu risques Azkaban.

J'ouvris la bouche pour rétorquer, le sorcier me fit un clin d'œil. Je le trouvai un peu trop familier avec moi…

Scipion Gillcrest déclara le procès terminé, et sortit la tête haute, suivi de ses collègues qui prirent des airs très affairés. Sans doute que dehors les attendait une foule de journalistes, désireux de faire la une de leur Gazette… La salle se vida lentement, et le sorcier me glissa sa main sous mon coude pour me faire sortir à mon tour, sans que je puisse venir en aide à Mrs Buchanan, qui pleurait sans interruption, et que tout le monde feignait d'ignorer.

\- Allez viens, je t'offre un café, me proposa le sorcier. Ou quelque chose de plus fort, si tu veux…

\- Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ? demandai-je, la crainte me serrant le ventre.

Était-ce encore Crowley, qui venait m'enlever au nez et à la barbe du Ministère ? Ma baguette à portée de main, je me tins en garde, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser faire et à hurler si nécessaire. Pourtant, quand le sorcier se tourna de nouveau vers moi, ce fut un autre visage qu'il présenta. Tonks posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, m'incitant au silence.

\- Mais ! Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je veille à ce que tu ne tapes pas un esclandre au Ministère, expliqua-t-elle en m'entrainant vers la sortie d'un pas décidé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ordre de l'Ordre. Par ici.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous arpentions les rues de Londres. Tonks avisa un café et y entra, m'entrainant à sa suite.

\- Bonjour, deux cafés s'il vous plait, commanda-t-elle au serveur.

Le moldu haussa un sourcil, détaillant son allure masculine, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Tu as de la monnaie moldue sur toi ?

\- Oui. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Tonks attendit que le serveur nous apporte nos tasses avant de se pencher vers moi, baissant le ton.

\- Je craignais que tu ne t'emportes après l'annonce du verdict – non, j'ignorais que Gillcrest irait si loin ! – et j'en ai fait part aux membres de l'Ordre. Polly, tu dois laisser Buchanan affronter son destin !

\- Parce que tu es d'accord avec la sentence prononcée ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit-elle. S'il te plaît, n'essaie pas de t'immiscer dans cette affaire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est la guerre entre Poudlard et le Ministère. Scrimgeour cherche à nuire à Dumbledore. Tu es proche de lui (je levai les yeux au ciel), et si Scipion-Dents-Longues arrive à mettre dans la main sur toi, ce sera un moyen de faire pression sur Dumbledore…

Je soupirai, fatiguée par ces bêtises politiques. Au lieu de faire front à leur ennemi commun, les deux partis se tiraient dans les jambes… Pathétique.

Mon regard se porta sur une jeune femme blonde qui écrivait à toute allure sur un petit cahier, jetant parfois des coups d'œil rassurants vers une poussette où dormait son bébé. J'enviai cette moldue et sa petite vie que j'imaginai tranquille.

\- Je promets de ne rien faire, finis-je par marmonner.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Tonks.

\- Oui.

Tonks me regarda, un brin soupçonneuse. Je savais à quoi elle pensait : que je rendais bien vite les armes, et que ça ne me ressemblait pas…

Et elle n'avait pas tort.

J'avais un plan.

oOo oOo oOo

Ce furent trois jours angoissants. Face à l'horreur du verdict, Le Ministère avait choisi d'étouffer l'affaire, et presque aucune nouvelle ne transpirait dans les journaux. Tonks m'apportait quelques nouvelles qu'elle glanait au hasard.

Buchanan avait accepté son destin, semblait-il. Il était calme, lisait beaucoup, mangeait peu, ne parlait pas, ne voyait personne.

La sentence devait avoir lieu le jeudi dans l'après-midi. Ce jour-là, je fus incapable de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, ne cessant de regarder l'heure.

J'espérais qu'un événement quelconque annulerait tout. Je croyais en Dumbledore qui ne laisserait pas une telle injustice arriver.

Vers seize heures, Tonks passa la porte du musée, pâle.

Buchanan avait reçu le baiser.

Tout était fini.

Le soir même, j'annonçai à Charlie que j'étais enceinte.

oOo oOo oOo

Un timide rayon de soleil transperçait les fenêtres de Sainte Mangouste. Je traversai sans m'arrêter le grand hall, rempli de malade en tout genre ou de famille en visite.

Je pris l'ascenseur et me rendis au quatrième étage, le service de pathologie des sortilèges. Le nouveau guérisseur en chef, Gideon Williams, m'accorda un sourire quand il me vit arriver.

\- Miss McBee ! Heureux de vous revoir…

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Aucun changement, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Et il n'y en aura pas. Miss McBee, vous ne devriez pas venir aussi souvent. Vous perdez votre temps. Il n'y a aucun espoir de guérison.

\- Est-ce que sa mère est passée ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, je viendrai chaque semaine.

Le guérisseur hocha la tête et m'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre de son patient.

Mon cœur se serra en voyant James Buchanan assis sur une chaise, les bras ballants, regardant sans vraiment le voir le mur en face de lui. Il partageait la chambre avec un autre homme aux cheveux couleur de paille, qui restait, lui, allongé sur son lit.

Je m'approchai de James et posai une main sur son épaule. Il ne tressauta pas, ne me remarqua pas, ne se tourna pas.

\- Salut James, dis-je doucement en tirant vers moi l'autre siège. Devine ce que je t'ai ramené aujourd'hui : du chocolat de chez Honeydukes !

Je sortis de mon sac la confiserie, et lui tendis. Il baissa son regard vitreux vers l'emballage argenté, sans amorcer un geste. J'ouvris le papier, cassai un morceau et le lui mis dans la bouche. Il le mâchouilla mécaniquement, un peu de salive coulant sur son menton. Je pris un mouchoir et l'essuyai. Je sentis sous mes doigts sa peau râpeuse : je devais penser à demander à l'infirmière de lui raser les joues.

\- Je t'ai aussi amené _les Contes de Beedle le Barde_ , tu veux que je te lise une histoire ? La marmite sauteuse ou la Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune ? Tu veux choisir ? Non ? Alors, va pour la Fontaine !

Je lui contai d'une voix douce l'histoire des trois sorcières et du chevalier Sanchance qui trouvèrent la fontaine après maintes épreuves. James m'écouta, ses yeux posés sur moi.

Je soupirai : il n'avait aucune réaction.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'attendais de lui : un regain de souvenirs peut-être. Mais le guérisseur-en-chef m'avait prévenue qu'aucun retour en arrière n'était possible, et qu'il resterait dans cet état jusqu'à sa mort corporelle. Il m'avait désigné Barty Couprton Jr, qui était l'unique autre sorcier à avoir été embrassé par un Détraqueur deux ans plus tôt. Malgré ses exactions, j'avais de la peine pour lui : personne ne venait le voir, et il restait prostré sur lui-même, tous les jours et toutes les nuits.

J'avais refusé cela pour Buchanan, me promettant de venir le voir chaque fois que je le pouvais.

L'heure de la visite toucha à sa fin. Je me penchai vers lui et lui pris ses mains.

C'était mon petit rituel, celui qui me permettait de tenir.

\- Je te sauverai, James, je te le promets. Je deviendrai Retourneur de Temps, et je te sauverai du baiser du Détraqueur. Je te le jure.

oOo oOo oOo

Une réunion au Terrier fut annoncée début mai : Charlie était nerveux.

\- Les réunions Weasley n'annoncent jamais rien de bon, grommela-t-il.

Je vomis encore un peu, histoire de dire, et tirai la chasse d'eau. Les nausées matinales ne m'avaient absolument pas manqué. J'avais déjà du mal à avaler une cuillère de confitures, et je ne me voyais pas supporter un déjeuner chez Molly Weasley, qui prendrait mal le fait que je n'avale rien de son gigantesque repas.

Tant pis. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à subir les injonctions de ma belle-mère.

\- Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Charlie en me voyant m'effondrer sur le lit.

Je levai un pouce. Même parler me donner envie de vomir.

\- Tu peux rester à la maison, si tu veux.

\- Ça va, je survivrai, soupirai-je en me massant les tempes.

Charlie s'installa à côté de moi, et posa une main protectrice sur mon ventre.

\- J'avais pensé à des noms pour le petit, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- On avait dit qu'on attendrait d'être sûrs…

\- Je sais, mais ça n'a pas marché la dernière fois.

\- Je t'écoute alors, dis-je avec un sourire triste.

\- Si c'est une fille, Lucy, et si c'est un garçon… Jamie.

Interdite, j'ouvris de grands yeux et fixai Charlie, qui rougit :

\- J'ai dit une bêtise ? dit-il.

\- Non... Mais pourquoi Jamie ?

\- Comme Jamie Carragher, le joueur de Quidditch ! J'ai lu son nom dans le journal, et je me suis dit que ça ferait un prénom fantastique. Jamie Weasley McBee. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Évidemment. Je ris doucement et lui caressai les cheveux.

\- J'aime beaucoup Jamie, finis-je par dire. Et… tu voudrais quoi, toi ? Un garçon, ou une fille ?

Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant :

\- Une mini Polly, finit-il par dire. Avec une chevelure aussi ébouriffée que la tienne et un mauvais caractère.

\- J'ai ma baguette pas loin, et je sais men servir, grondai-je.

\- Message reçu. Allez, debout ou on va être en retard pour le déjeuner !

Comme prévu, je mangeai peu durant le repas, émiettant un morceau de pain blanc tout en écoutant les conversations d'une oreille distraite. Étaient présents Arthur et Molly, évidemment, Bill et Fleur Delacour, Fred et Georges, Charlie et moi. Le beau temps nous permit de déjeuner dans le jardin, et un poulet rôti trônait sur la table.

Les jumeaux nous parlèrent du succès de leur boutique de Farces et Attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse, même si les temps étaient durs.

\- Heureusement que la vente par correspondance existe, affirma Fred en écrasant ses pommes de terre avec du beurre dégoulinant. Et que Merlin bénisse ces chers élèves de Poudlard et leur envie perpétuelle de déconnade.

Sa mère le gronda pour son vocabulaire, d'avoir de telles pensées et me demanda pourquoi je ne mangeais pas.

\- Polly est malade, me secourut Charlie. Je peux encore avoir du poulet ?

\- Toi en revanche, tu as toujours autant d'appétit. Qu'as-tu Polly ? Rien de grave j'espère !

J'échangeai un regard avec Charlie. Nous avions convenu de ne rien dire à personne avant d'avoir la confirmation que le bébé se portait bien.

\- Une intoxication alimentaire. J'ai mangé des crevettes périmées hier soir, expliquai-je en disant la première chose qui me passait par la tête.

Beau-papa eut un air désolé et me souhaita un prompt rétablissement, mais Molly plissa les yeux, l'air de dire « on ne me la fait pas à moi ! ». Elle se tourna enfin vers Bill, et lui demanda la raison pour laquelle il avait tant insisté à organiser ce déjeuner.

Au moment où il prit la main de Fleur avec un sourire d'amoureux, je sus de quoi il en retournait.

\- Fleur et moi souhaiterions nous marier en août. En France, chez ses parents.

Arthur eut une exclamation ravie, Molly fusilla du regard Fleur, Charlie félicita les futurs mariés, et Fred et Georges firent du tapage en cognant leurs verres sur la table. Quant à moi, je les quittai précipitamment pour trouver le chemin des toilettes en urgence.

Je sortis dix minutes plus tard, la tête me tournant légèrement. Je trouvai Molly affairée dans sa cuisine, à sortir de la crème glacée du congélateur pour le dessert. Je remarquai que le bord de ses yeux avait rougi et ses mouvements étaient désordonnés.

\- Molly, vous allez bien ? m'inquiétai-je.

\- - Oui… non, bredouilla-t-elle. Oh, Polly ! J'aime mon fils, mais devait-il vraiment se mettre avec cette… fille ?

J'aurais voulu lui dire que le choix ne regardait que Bill et qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, mais me retint. Je me contentai de lui adresser un sourire peiné, et de lui tapoter l'épaule.

\- Enfin, comme on dit : « faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur » ! s'exclama-telle en s'essuyant les yeux avec son tablier. Et toi, ma chérie ? Il est prévu pour quand ?

\- On ne peut vraiment rien vous cacher, n'est-ce pas ? soupirai-je en plaçant une main sur mon ventre. Pour décembre. On … espère un garçon.

Elle me félicita pour la bonne nouvelle et je lui demandai de ne rien dire à personne.

\- Motus et bouche cousue ! promit-elle. Et si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite à me demander. Même si ta maman est sans doute la mieux placée, mais je suis là aussi, d'accord ? J'imagine que vous repoussez votre mariage ?

\- Nous n'avons pas la tête à ça, avouai-je. Vous ne nous en voulez pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Maintenant, sois gentille ma chérie, et apporte le dessert sur la table.

J'emportai avec moi la glace, me retournant sur le pas de porte pour la regarder. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, Molly Weasley était déçue. Était-ce à la pensée de savoir qu'un enfant naitrait hors mariage ou parce qu'elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de diriger un mariage d'une poigne de fer ?

oOo oOo oOo

Malgré les tentatives du Ministère qui mettait tout en œuvre pour arrêter les agissements de Lord Vé, l'Ordre du Phénix continuait son combat clandestin, espionnant par-ci par-là. Les réunions avaient toujours lieu sous l'égide de mon grand-père, au Caisteal.

J'avais délaissé les missions ces derniers mois : entre les tentatives de meurtre de Crowley et le procès de Buchanan, je n'avais eu ni l'envie ni le moral.

Pourtant, mon grand-père fit appel à moi au Caisteal, voulant me parler de toute urgence sur un sujet en particulier.

Je repoussai autant que je pus l'invitation et grand-père menaça de m'envoyer une Beuglante si je ne venais pas.

Je me rendis donc au Caisteal à reculons, un soir de mai.

Chipie, l'elfe de maison, m'escorta jusqu'à mon grand-père, qui s'était abrité dans la bibliothèque, étudiant des parchemins. Je le trouvai vieilli. Son front était parsemé d'une multitude de rides et la colère habitait ses yeux. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

\- Tu voulais me voir ? demandai-je en guise de préambule et sur la défensive.

Il leva les yeux de ses papiers. Sur le moment je réalisai également qu'il était le seul grand-parent qu'il me restait, mais que, même avec toute la volonté du monde, je ne parviendrais jamais à l'aimer.

\- Oui. Assieds-toi.

Je pris place sur le fauteuil qu'il me désignait et attendis de savoir ce qu'il me voulait. Il s'appuya contre son bureau en chêne et croisa les bras.

\- J'ai fait mon testament, déclara-t-il sans détour. Pour ne rien te cacher, j'ai fait de toi mon unique héritière. À ma mort, c'est à toi que reviendra le Caisteal et le titre, que tu le veuilles ou non. J'ai déjà pris mes dispositions, et n'as pas ton mot à dire.

\- L'ai-je déjà eu ? répliquai-je.

\- J'espère, pour le bien du clan McBee, que tu prendras les bonnes décisions. Et que tu perpétueras l'honneur de notre famille, mon héritage.

\- J'imagine que Domhnall n'a droit à rien.

Grand-Père grimaça. Il détestait qu'on mentionne le nom de son petit-fils cracmol.

\- Lui et sa mère recevront une pension. C'est tout ce que je leur donne.

Son ton m'écœurait. Je percevais la haine et le dégout. Domhnall n'y était pour rien, d'être né sans pouvoir magique.

\- Il est ton petit-fils, comment peux-tu te comporter de la sorte ? Domhnall n'a pas choisi d'être ainsi, et il a beaucoup de cœur et de courage. Il est un avocat reconnu à Édimbourg, et, si tu sortais un peu de ta bulle égoïste, tu entendrais les éloges qu'on fait de lui. Tu devrais être fier !

Il m'avait écoutée sans broncher.

\- Je te prierai de baisser d'un ton, jeune fille, m'ordonna-t-il. Et de ne pas critiquer mon jugement.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu me déshérites ? Parfait, je signe où ?

Grand-Père tremblait de fureur : j'osais lui tenir tête. Plusieurs fois son regard s'abaissa sur sa baguette magique et je crus bien qu'il allait me lancer un sortilège pour me punir.

Alors, traversant la fenêtre en un bon gracile, un chat argenté se posa sur le bureau. Le Patronus ouvrit sa gueule, et McGonagall dit :

\- Poudlard est attaqué ! Venez nous aider !

* * *

 **Mes chers Nullos,**

 **Je suis désolée du retard - je suis un peu perdue en ce moment avec les dates, une histoire atroce. Bref, la deuxième partie du chapitre 16 est là, et j'espère que... ça va pour vous. Que vous avez surmonter le choc.**

 **Parlons de chose plus légère, d'accord? le chapitre 17 sera posté le 11 septembre, pile poil pendant mes vacances. Il est tout prêt, il n'y a plus qu'à cliquer sur le bouton "envoyer". La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que la fin se rapproche: plus que 10 chapitres à poster... D'après mes calculs, le dernier sera mis en ligne le 31 décembre, rien de tel pour bien finir l'année! (mode sarcastique activé).**

 **L'autre bonne nouvelle, c'est que ma Beta préférée, adorée et adulée a terminé la correction du tome 1 des Pensées Pittoresques. Le temps de le relire une dernière fois, et je pourrais enfin l'envoyer à l'imprimeur pour en faire un livre. Comme annoncé, un jeu concours vous permettra de le gagner (ainsi que d'autres petits goodies sur le thème de Poufsouffle), qui verra le jour disons pour décembre!**

 **Je ne finirais pas cette note de bas de page sans remercier AppleCherry Pie de prendre son temps pour relire, annoter, critiquer, corriger, lever les yeux au ciel ce chapitre. Comme toujours également, je vous remercie de ces petites reviews laissés (et je suis désolée du désespoir que je cause, mais ça va aller), et merci aussi de prendre sur votre temps pour me lire!**

 **A très bientôt pour la suite!**

 **Citrouille**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 – Bonheur, malheur, douceur, douleur**

La marque des Ténèbres se dessinait au-dessus de la plus haute tour de Poudlard quand nous transplanâmes devant les grilles.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment Poudlard avait-il pu être attaqué ?

Je fis un pas en avant pour ouvrir les grilles, mais grand-père m'arrêta : de puissants sortilèges protégeaient le château, et il nous était impossible d'entrer.

\- À quoi ça sert de nous appeler à la rescousse si personne n'est là pour nous ouvrir ? tempêtai-je.

Grand-père ne me répondit pas, et fit apparaître son Patronus pour avertir de notre arrivée. Son aigle argenté prit son envol en direction du château, et il n'y eut rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Il se passait pourtant des choses dans l'enceinte de l'école : de là où nous nous tenions, nous entendîmes des cris et des détonations.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je dans un souffle.

Soudain, une explosion retentit, et une vive lueur illumina l'orée de la Forêt interdite. On se battait près de la cabane de Hagrid. Je serrai mon poing autour de ma baguette, prête à réceptionner ceux qui tenteraient de sortir de Poudlard. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que grand-père aussi.

Des silhouettes se prolifèrent dans la pénombre.

\- Professeur Rogue ! m'exclamai-je, soulagée de le voir venir nous ouvrir les grilles.

Lui, en revanche, ne fut pas heureux de nous trouver là. Il n'était pas seul non plus : un géant blond que je ne connaissais pas et le jeune Malefoy l'accompagnaient.

\- Mais que se... commença grand-père quand l'étrange procession dépassa les grilles.

Rogue leva alors sa baguette :

\- NON ! criai-je, réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- STUPEFIX !

oOo oOo oOo

Je m'éveillai difficilement, un puissant mal de tête me vrillant les tempes. J'ignorais où je me trouvais, mais, après quelques secondes d'acclimatation, je me rendis compte que l'endroit me disait quelque chose.

\- Polly, appela une voix à côté de moi.

Charlie fut soulagé de me voir réveillée. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, et il avait pleuré. Je levai une main pour lui caresser la joue.

\- Où suis-je ? coassai-je.

\- À l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

\- Ah bon ? Et comment j'ai atterri ici ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Je fermai les yeux et obligeai ma mémoire à réfléchir. Des bribes de souvenirs me revinrent, augmentant au passage ma migraine. Je me souvins de grand-père, d'un chat argenté, des grilles de Poudlard...

\- Rogue ! m'écriai-je. Il nous a stupéfixés avec sa baguette. Mais pourquoi ? Mon grand-père va bien ?

\- Calme-toi. Il est à côté.

Je tournai la tête : en effet, il dormait paisiblement sur un lit. Je fus rassurée de voir sa poitrine se soulever par intermittence. Mais cela n'expliquait pas le geste de Rogue. J'entendis alors Pomfresh pleurer quand elle passa à côté de nous.

\- Charlie, que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je, pressentant qu'un malheur s'était passé.

Il prit ma main, et la serra très fort.

\- Des Mangemorts ont réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Il y a eu une bataille. Fenrir Greyback a blessé Bill – il va bien. Mais Dumbledore... Il est mort. Rogue l'a tué.

Les yeux écarquillés, je l'écoutai sans en croire un traître mot.

Dumbledore, mort ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il faisait partie de ces sorciers immortels que rien ne pouvait briser !

Difficilement, je m'adossai aux coussins, et regardai autour de moi, persuadée que Charlie me mentait et que Dumbledore ne tarderait pas à passer. Mais ce fut McGonagall qui vint à mon chevet, en me voyant éveillée.

\- Miss McBee, demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, vous allez bien ?

\- Mieux, oui.

\- Par Merlin, que fabriquiez-vous devant l'école ?

\- Nous avons reçu votre appel à l'aide. J'étais avec mon grand-père à ce moment-là, et nous sommes venus immédiatement. C'est Rogue qui nous a stupéfixés. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir ouvert les grilles si vous vouliez du secours ?

McGonagall ne m'écouta pas cependant : au seul nom de Rogue, elle avait serré les poings et fermé brièvement les yeux, en proie à la colère.

\- Ce sont Arthur et Molly qui vous ont trouvés quand ils sont venus pour Bill, m'expliqua-t-elle. Vous nous avez fait très peur...

Elle m'accorda un petit sourire, et se rendit au chevet de Bill, tout au fond de l'infirmerie.

\- Comment va ton frère ? m'enquis-je.

\- Greyback n'était pas sous sa forme de loup-garou, il a échappé au pire. Il gardera des cicatrices à vie, mais ça devrait aller.

\- Je suis désolée.

Il hocha la tête et porta ma main à ses lèvres.

\- Et le bébé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

Je fermai les yeux. Je ressentis la minuscule vie en moi, tout au fond de mon être – même si certains m'auraient dit que c'était impossible.

\- Tu vas devoir supporter mes nausées encore un bout de temps, plaisantai-je.

\- Je vais tuer Rogue, gronda-t-il.

\- Inscris-toi sur la liste d'attente, Weasley, il y a du monde ! s'exclama Tonks en s'installant sur mon lit. McBee à l'infirmerie, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Son air enjoué me surprit, et je remarquai un changement en elle : ses lèvres étaient étirées en un petit sourire de joie pure.

\- Remus et moi... avons discuté, m'expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu veux dire que vous avez trouvé un coin pour vous bécoter, ne pus-je m'empêcher de me moquer.

Elle haussa les épaules, sans se départir de son sourire.

Dans le lit d'à côté, grand-père se réveilla et poussa un grognement.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, où suis-je ? gronda-t-il. Où est ma petite fille ?

\- Ici, grand-père, l'appelai-je, en repoussant mes couvertures. Tu es à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

J'échangeai un regard avec Charlie : c'était à moi de lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Je repoussai mes couvertures et le rejoignis.

\- Grand-Père, dis-je avec douceur, Dumbledore est mort.

oOo oOo oOo

Dumbledore fut enterré le premier jour du mois de juin. C'était dur à réaliser qu'il ne serait plus jamais là pour prodiguer ses bons conseils.

Et c'était encore plus dur de croire que c'était Rogue qui l'avait assassiné de sang-froid. Je frissonnai en songeant que nous l'avions eu à portée de baguette, et je m'en voulais d'avoir songé qu'il avait été envoyé par McGonagall pour nous ouvrir cette satanée grille.

\- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, Miss McBee, me rassura cette dernière quand je lui fis part de mon incompréhension. Nous avions tous confiance en lui. Il a stupéfixé Filius parce qu'il était sur son chemin, tout comme vous l'étiez aussi. Il aurait pu vous faire bien pire…

Du monde s'était déplacé pour faire ses adieux à un grand sorcier. Beaucoup de gens du ministère s'étaient déplacés pour l'occasion, dont Scrimgeour. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient également présents, leurs visages figés dans la douleur. Il était cependant bon de voir Tonks rayonnante de joie, malgré le deuil. Elle tenait la main de Lupin, qui semblait être à la fois heureux de se tenir à ses côtés, et terrifié à l'idée de la perdre. Bill était sorti de l'infirmerie, soutenu par Fleur Delacour. Ses cicatrices étaient terribles à voir, mais il avait vraiment échappé au pire.

À mes côtés, Rose ne cessait de pleurer, et Napoléon regardait droit devant lui, comme en proie à un mauvais rêve. Les Nullos se tenaient derrière nous, silencieux : ils souffraient en silence de la disparation de Dumbledore, qui avait été un joueur régulier de leurs sessions de Jeu de Rôle. Les Swann aussi étaient présents, tout comme Stephen Piccadilly, l'air abattu, et même Orazio, qui avait tenu à nous soutenir dans cette terrible épreuve.

Mes parents, mon grand-père (qui ne se remettait toujours pas de l'agression de Rogue, sa fierté étant mortellement blessée) et ma tante Julilla et mon cousin Domhnall avaient fait le déplacement pour rendre un dernier hommage.

L'assemblée prit place sur les sièges, la mine affligée. Il y eut un chant triste et mélodieux, et enfin Hagrid remonta l'allée, le corps de Dumbledore dans les bras.

Ce n'était pas _possible_. Dumbledore n'avait pas pu mourir. Il avait été le flambeau, le guide de notre Communauté. Tout ce que disait Dumbledore était sage et vrai.

Mes rancœurs de ces derniers mois contre lui s'étaient effacées, et je m'en voulus d'avoir eu aussi peu confiance en son jugement.

Parce que, autant être franche, ce n'était pas les pitres qui nous gouvernaient qui formeraient un barrage contre l'Autre… Au fond de moi, je savais déjà que les jours du Ministère étaient comptés. Restait à savoir quand il tomberait sous la coupe de Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-devait-pas-être-prononcé…

Le sorcier qui présidait la cérémonie fit l'homélie de Dumbledore. Je ne l'écoutai pas, fermant mon esprit et préférant apprécier le soleil d'un été qui s'annonçait radieux. Je voulais penser à autre chose sous peine de pleurer la fin d'une époque. Je songeai à Charlie qui me tenait la main, à notre enfant à naître, à Tonks si radieuse, à James prisonnier de la volonté de son corps à tout jamais, à Tom Morrow qui avait déjà tant perdu… Je savais qu'il était là, quelque part dans la foule, mais je ne voulais pas le chercher pour échanger un regard avec lui.

Au fond, il avait toujours su que ça se finirait comme ça.

La cérémonie se termina enfin, et les personnes présentes s'éparpillèrent. Je regardai avec envie les élèves regagner Poudlard à la suite de leur directeur de maison.

\- J'aimerais tellement être avec eux, soupira Tonks en suivant mon regard. Hélas, nous sommes des adultes responsables maintenant… Bon, sauf les Nullos peut-être…

\- Hé ! s'insurgèrent ces derniers, courroucés.

Je souris. Nous étions tous réunis et je regardai chacun d'entre eux. Ma famille. Charlie avait passé son bras autour de mes épaules, et je savais que nous pensions à la même chose.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, dis-je, retenant leur attention. J'attends un bébé.

Tous furent agréablement surpris et ravis. Les filles me serrèrent dans leurs bras, heureuses d'une telle nouvelle.

\- On va être tontons ! s'exclamèrent les Nullos.

\- Hé ! Moi d'abord ! s'insurgea Will.

\- Vous serez tous ses oncles, les rassurai-je.

\- Alors, ça me va, renchérit Swann. Oh, je vous parie que ça sera une fille !

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester avant de me raviser :

\- Je tiens le pari… lançai-je, espiègle.

oOo oOo oOo

Charlie me secoua l'épaule, et je me réveillai de ma sieste.

\- Polly, la sage-sorcière est là.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Helga Jorkins… tu te souviens ? De Sainte Mangouste.

Je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et hochai la tête. Charlie se releva et fit signe à une sorcière d'entrer dans la chambre.

C'était une femme replète à la chevelure grisâtre et désordonnée. Elle portait une longue robe verte avec l'emblème de l'hôpital magique brodé dessus. Elle avait coincé sa baguette derrière son oreille et portait un petit sac en cuir. Elle fit signe à Charlie de fermer la porte : cette curieuse de June s'était postée devant, les mains jointes, les traits angoissés.

Mrs Jorkins dénicha ses lunettes de sa poche qu'elle plaça au bout de son nez, sortit un parchemin et une plume à papotte de son sac, et me demanda de m'allonger et de soulever mon tee-shirt.

Je croisai le regard inquiet de Charlie : la sorcière me faisait un peu peur.

\- Très bien. Vous êtes Polly McBee, vingt-cinq ans, employée au musée moldu sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

\- Oui, madame.

\- Relaxez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger. Je vais procéder à quelques contrôles pour m'assurer que tout va bien et vous poser quelques questions, d'accord ?

Helga Jorkins posa d'abord ses mains glacées sur mon ventre, avant de promener sa baguette au-dessus de moi, tout en murmurant des phrases bizarres. Un long frisson me submergea des pieds à la tête, comme un seau d'eau froide. Puis, elle me prit le pouls, en lâchant un « hum, hum ». Flottant à quelques centimètres de sa tête, sa Plume à papotte écrivait sans relâche.

Savait-elle au moins ce qu'elle faisait ? Je regrettai de ne pas avoir écouté ma mère, et de ne pas être allée voir un médecin moldu.

Mrs Jorkins me regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et me posa une série de questions : avais-je été malade par le passé, avais-je été hospitalisée ? (Mise à part une chute lors d'un match de Quidditch, non), si j'avais déjà été enceinte (une fausse couche, trois ans plus tôt), s'il y avait des antécédents familiaux dans ma famille (non).

Elle se tourna vers Charlie, qui était dans tous ses états.

\- Asseyez-vous, Mr Weasley, vous êtes tout pâle. Vous êtes sept enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je me souviens parfaitement de Molly. Têtue comme une mule, mais courageuse comme une lionne. Des antécédents dans votre famille ?

\- Euh… mon oncle Bilius est mort après avoir vu un Sinistros, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Je veux dire, des cas de dragoncelle, de scrofulite ou d'éclabouille ?

\- Ah ! Non, pas à ma connaissance.

\- Hum, hum, fit-elle.

Elle marmonna quelque chose à l'adresse de sa Plume magique et relut ensuite son parchemin.

\- Très bien, Miss McBee. Bonne nouvelle, maman et bébé se portent bien. Votre enfant devrait pointer le bout de son nez après la quinzaine de décembre. Toutes mes félicitations. Ah oui ! J'allais oublier.

Elle remua de nouveau sa baguette au-dessus de moi et prononça un sortilège de détection. Nous l'entendîmes alors, bien que faiblement : le battement d'un minuscule cœur. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer devant Helga Jorkins.

\- Je vous reverrai le mois prochain pour un contrôle de routine. Si vous avez le moindre problème ou la moindre question, que ce soit de jour ou de nuit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler par Cheminette. Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera mon stagiaire qui vous répondra.

Elle me donna aussi toute une série de recommandations : pas d'alcool (donc pas de Bièraubeurre, ni de vin des elfes et encore moins de Whisky Pur Feu), manger équilibré (adieux les soirées pizza du jeudi soir !), et du repos quand je le sentais nécessaire (aucun souci de ce côté-là).

\- Évitez aussi tout ce qui pourrait vous contrarier…

Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Peut-être pourrais-je envoyer un hibou à Lord Vé pour qu'il laisse la Communauté Magique tranquille le temps que je mène ma grossesse à terme ?

Mrs Jorkins me salua et ouvrit la porte. Elle sursauta quand elle tomba nez à nez avec June, Will, Orazio et Tonks, qui écoutaient derrière la porte, sans vergogne. La sorcière grommela et Charlie la raccompagna à la porte.

\- Vous alors ! grommelai-je en me levant. Les Nullos ne sont pas là ? Étonnant !

\- Je voulais venir te féliciter, s'excusa Orazio en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Pas si fort, tu vas la casser ! gronda Will.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de dire des bêtises vous deux ! tempêta Tonks. J'ai à parler à ma meilleure amie, maintenant. Allez, dehors !

Elle claqua la porte au nez des garçons, et surtout de Charlie, avec qui j'aurais voulu passer un petit moment.

Tonks s'installa sur mon lit à côté de moi et me pris les mains dans les siennes.

\- Avec Remus, nous allons nous marier, m'annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Déjà ! m'étonnai-je. Mais enfin Tonks, vous êtes ensemble depuis à peine trois semaines !

\- Je sais, mais nous n'avons pas le luxe d'avoir des rendez-vous galants. C'est la guerre dehors. Qui sait comment sera fait demain ?

Moi, je le savais. Doucement, je lui caressai la joue, et me fis alors la promesse de la garder en vie, coûte que coûte.

\- Tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai déjà demandé à Rose.

\- Bien sûr, quelle question !

\- J'avais juste peur que tu ne puisses pas rentrer dans la robe que j'ai prévue pour l'occasion.

\- Ah, ah, ah. Je suis morte de rire, Tonks, soupirai-je, heureuse néanmoins pour mon amie.

oOo oOo oOo

Tonks et Remus avaient choisi de faire un mariage en toute discrétion, dans un endroit reculé de l'Écosse, et n'invitèrent que les proches. Peu de gens furent donc au courant qu'ils se mariaient, à mon grand désespoir. Mon amie dut cependant insister auprès de Lupin pour ne pas se marier entourée d'inconnus, et me confia plus tard regretter que Harry ne soit pas là : il représentait après tout la seule famille de Lupin.

Charlie et Will acceptèrent volontiers de tenir le rôle de témoin pour Remus, tandis que Rose et moi étions les demoiselles d'honneur de la mariée.

Nous la rejoignîmes dans la petite chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient loué non loin de Portree, sur l'île de Skye en fin d'après-midi. Notre amie resplendissait dans sa longue robe blanche, d'une simplicité extrême, rehaussée par la teinte violette de sa chevelure bouclée.

\- Tu es magnifique ! s'exclama Rose d'une voix couinante.

\- Merci. Tout le monde est là ? s'enquit Tonks en prenant le bouquet que je lui tendis.

\- Oui. Tes parents, les Nullos, Bony, Will et Orazio, June… Tout le monde.

\- J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve, dit-elle, émue.

\- Je peux te mettre une paire de baffes, si tu veux, proposai-je.

\- Essaye un peu pour voir ! J'ai ma baguette coincée sous mon corsage, pour information.

Mrs Tonks toqua à la porte pour annoncer à sa fille qu'il était l'heure. Nous nous rendîmes à pieds à la chapelle. Sur le chemin, des enfants lancèrent des « vive la mariée ! ».

L'édifice religieux était petit et froid, et le révérend qui officiait l'union avait les yeux globuleux, le front proéminent et la voix chevrotante.

C'était un crève-cœur de voir si peu de monde à l'intérieur. Rose et moi nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre l'autel, où Remus attendait sa promise, très simple dans sa tenue moldue en tweed.

Tonks, au bras de son père, remonta enfin l'allée, irradiant de bonheur, et prête à suivre l'homme qu'elle aimait jusqu'au bout du monde.

La cérémonie fut des plus simple. Nymphadora et Remus s'échangèrent leurs vœux, le révérend bénit leur union, puis ce fut tout.

Nous rejoignîmes ensuite le pub voisin pour porter un toast à Mr et Mrs Lupin. L'ambiance était plus chaleureuse que dans la chapelle, et les quelques personnes étrangères présentes à l'intérieur saluèrent la mariée.

Nous dînâmes fish'n'chips, mêlé à une bouteille de Whisky du cru (Charlie s'empressa de retirer mon verre), accompagnés par un violon, une guitare et des chants gaéliques.

Tonks riait aux éclats, heureuse. Remus la couvait d'un regard aimant, mais je dénotai dans son regard la peur de lui faire du mal.

\- Elle ne comprend pas, soupira-t-il en la regardant danser avec Orazio.

\- Bien sûr que si, le rassurai-je en lui tapotant le bras. Mais Tonks se contrefiche du qu'en-dira-t-on. Je me souviens à Poudlard, quand elle a décidé d'adopter le look grunge. McGonagall en a fait une crise cardiaque quand elle l'a vue avec ses cheveux roses.

Lupin sourit faiblement.

\- J'aurais voulu lui offrir un mariage plus traditionnel, soupira-t-il. Je me souviens de celui de James et Lily. C'était une superbe journée.

\- Arrêtez de vous plaindre, Remus, et soyez heureux. Vous le méritez amplement.

Tonks le rejoignit et vint réclamer une danse à son époux, qui se leva, un peu mal à l'aise.

Charlie ne tarda pas à me rejoindre avec un verre de jus de pomme d'une main et un plat de hareng fumé de l'autre. La sage-sorcière m'avait prévenue que j'aurais des lubies gastronomiques assez bizarres. J'aurais cependant préféré autre chose que des harengs…

\- Tout juste sorti du four ! s'exclama Charlie en posant verre et assiette devant moi.

\- Tu sais parler aux femmes enceintes toi !

\- J'ai de l'expérience… ma mère a mis au monde cinq enfants après moi, ne l'oublie pas ! ajouta-t-il en voyant mon air étonné. Au fait, réunion de l'Ordre demain soir, Lupin m'en a parlé tout à l'heure. Ils veulent discuter de la manière d'emmener en sécurité Harry.

Je soupirai. Ce n'était pas juste. Ils ne laissaient même pas le temps à Tonks et Remus de profiter de leur lune de miel…

oOo oOo oOo

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix avait délaissé le Caisteal Maethan pour le Terrier, bien plus chaleureux et convivial. Cela provoqua évidemment la colère de mon grand-père, qui avait pensé – à tort – pouvoir mettre enfin la main sur tous les membres, et transformer l'Ordre en Armée du Phénix.

Ce furent tout naturellement Remus et Kingsley qui dirigèrent les missions – au grand soulagement de tous – accompagnés toutefois de Molly Weasley qui avait sa propre bataille à mener : le mariage de son fils aîné.

Ce fut d'ailleurs la priorité numéro une de la fameuse réunion.

\- Il est hors de question de faire un mariage en France, décréta-t-elle avant même que tout le monde se soit installé. C'est bien trop loin et trop dangereux. Sans offense, ma chérie, rajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Fleur.

Ça commençait bien. Cependant, Remus fut d'accord avec elle, mais exposa la demande avec plus de tact :

\- Notre priorité est la sécurité de Harry, confirma-t-il. Il sera plus à l'abri, ici, au Terrier, et nous ne pouvons le laisser seul ici quand la moitié de l'ordre sera en France. Miss Delacour, je suis désolé de devoir vous imposer cela, mais accepteriez-vous de vous marier ici, au Terrier ?

Elle secoua la tête avec gravité. Au fond, pensai-je, que Fleur se marie ici ou au fin fond de la Russie lui importait peu, du moment qu'elle était unie avec Bill.

\- Merci. Maintenant…

\- Le gamin peut aussi venir au Caisteal, coupa grand-père. Je pourrais l'entrainer à se battre, à en faire un duelliste accompli, avant qu'il ne retourne à Poudlard.

L'assemblée se figea. Même Hagrid retint son souffle, plié en deux sur sa chaise. Lupin échangea un regard avec Kingsley, et je fus prête à parier qu'ils avaient anticipé cette demande.

\- Il est hors de question d'envoyer Harry au Caisteal, Mr McBee. C'est un adolescent, pas un soldat. Et je doute que Harry retourne à Poudlard cette année.

\- Comment ? s'exclama Molly.

\- Il semble que Dumbledore lui ait confié… une mission.

Lupin échangea un regard avec Ron et Hermione, qui rougirent et baissèrent les yeux.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, éluda Lupin, coupant court aux questions qui brulèrent nos lèvres.

J'échangeai un regard avec Tonks : une mission ? Restait-il donc un espoir ?

\- Nous devons d'abord savoir comment ramener Harry ici, en sécurité, dit Kingsley de sa voix grave. Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée ?

\- Poudre de Cheminette ? proposa Dedalus Diggle.

\- Je parie ma jambe que le Ministère fait surveiller la cheminée de Potter, grogna Fol'œil. Donc hors de question. Tout comme le Portoloin. Et le Magicobus n'est pas une option.

\- Et prendre le métro, à la manière moldue ? suggérai-je en me tapotant le bout du nez. Personne ne s'y attendra…

\- Tentant, mais trop dangereux, refusa Mr Weasley. On risque de mettre la vie des moldus en danger, et le Ministère nous tombera dessus si on utilise la magie en cas d'attaque.

Swann proposa alors d'agrandir une valise et d'y mettre Harry pour le déplacer en toute tranquillité. « _Newt Scamander en avait une, avec laquelle il déplaçait ses animaux en toute discrétion_ ». L'idée séduisit Lupin et Kingsley, mais Tonks s'y opposa :

\- De toute façon, à la minute où les Mangemorts verront l'un d'entre nous passer les portes de chez les Dursley, ils sauront qu'on prépare son départ.

\- Sept Potter dans le ciel, déclara soudain Mondingus Fletcher qui semblait être sorti de sa sieste.

Le silence s'abattit sur la table, et tout le monde se tourna vers lui :

\- Pardon ? demanda Mr Weasley.

\- J'dis ça comme ça, hein, répondit Fletcher d'une voix endormie. Autant faire dans l'esbroufe, non ? Avec un peu de Polynectar, six chanceux s'transformeront en Potter, chacun utilisera un balai pour rejoindre sept maisons différentes pour embrouiller les pistes, et y'aura plus qu'à transplaner ici, au Terrier.

Un hippogriffe passa, chacun évaluant les points positifs et négatifs de la proposition. De mon point de vue, il n'y avait que des points négatifs.

\- Ce n'est pas idiot, concéda Maugrey, son œil magique fixé sur Mondingus d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Et qui seront les sept chanceux ? demanda Molly d'une voix un peu trop forte.

\- Il nous faut six Potter, sept accompagnateurs – de préférence des Aurors – et sept maisons pour les accueillir. Qui se dévoue ?

Je levai spontanément la main, comme la moitié de la table, ce qui provoqua quelques rires. Après quelques débats, des cris et des négociations serrées (Charlie avait raison en disant que sa mère voulait garder tout le monde enfermer à clé), il fut décidé que Ron, Hermione, Fred, Georges, Fleur et Mondingus deviendraient les sosies de Harry, tandis que Hagrid, Fol'œil, Bill, Mr Weasley, Tonks, Lupin et Kingsley seraient la garde rapprochée.

À Charlie et Will fut dévolue la surveillance aérienne, étant excellents et rapides sur leurs balais. Ils donneraient également le signal du départ.

Je boudai à mort : évidemment, puisque j'attendais un heureux évènement, il était absolument hors de question que je fasse partie de l'expédition.

Vint ensuite le moment de choisir les sept maisons qui accueilleraient tout ce beau monde. Je proposai mon appartement (c'était mieux que rien), ce qui me fut accordé. La maison de Lupin, Kingsley et Fol'œil firent partie du lot. Tonks proposa la maison de ses parents, Molly pensa à sa tante Muriel Prewett qui se ferait une joie de recevoir Harry – ou son sosie - chez elle. Le Caisteal de mon grand-père fut refusé (trop proche de Poudlard), mais Will proposa l'appartement qu'il partageait avec mon ami italien (et Orazio était excellent en sortilèges en cas de pépin).

\- La Trace sera levée le 31 juillet, jour de l'anniversaire de Potter, reprit Maugrey. Nous devons donc programmer son départ à cette date…

\- Pourquoi pas quelques jours avant ? avança rêveusement Fletcher. Vous-savez-qui ne s'y attendra pas non plus…

Deux idées de Mondingus Fletcher ? Je n'étais apparemment pas la seule à avoir un regain de combattivité !

oOo oOo oOo

Mon appartement ayant été sélectionné, j'eus le privilège de recevoir Alastor Maugrey chez moi, qui tenait à visiter chaque endroit où un Potter et sa garde rapprochée iraient. De son pas claudicant, il vérifia les portes, les fenêtres et les verrous. Son œil magique scanna la cuisine, les chambres, le salon et inspecta la rue. June fut terrorisée par l'allure menaçante de l'Auror et dévisagea longuement son nez manquant, son visage couturé de cicatrices et sa jambe de bois.

\- Moldue ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, bouche ouverte.

\- McBee !

Il m'entraina dans la cuisine. J'appréhendai un peu ce moment.

\- Faudra faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas dans les parages la nuit du vingt-sept, pigé ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous réceptionnez Bill et Fleur, ils viendront avec un Sombral. Vous bouclerez la rue avec la totale, charme du bouclier, sortilège repousse-moldu, et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Je ne veux aucun moldus dans les environs cette nuit-là. Tenez, voici le Portoloin.

Il me tendit une assiette ébréchée.

\- Le Sombral regagnera tout seul Poudlard. Des questions ?

\- Non.

Il grogna et quitta aussitôt l'appartement en boitant. June, qui avait retenu son souffle, poussa un profond soupir.

\- Hé bah ! Pas commode le vieux ! heureusement que ce n'est pas lui le Père Noël !

\- À qui le dis-tu ? June, tu pourras aller chez tes parents la nuit du vingt-sept juillet, s'il te plait ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi, McBouille ? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour faire des cochonneries avec Charlie-Charlot ! D'habitude, ça ne vous dérange pas que je sois là !

\- Qu… quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas ça ! bafouillai-je. On utilise la maison comme point de rendez-vous, et ça risque d'être dangereux…

June s'apprêta à riposter, mais je lui rappelai sa promesse de m'obéir si un danger arrivait. Elle finit par obtempérer :

\- Ce n'est pas juste quand même…

La journée du vingt-sept juillet fut particulièrement calme. La mission des sept Potter commençait à vingt-deux heures tapantes. Charlie m'avait quittée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, accompagné de Will.

\- Faites très attention à vous. Et promettez-moi de ne pas vous conduire en stupides Gryffondors.

\- Arrête Popo, j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon père, grimaça Swann, particulièrement nerveux.

Charlie n'ajouta rien, se contenant de m'embrasser longuement. Les garçons quittèrent la maison, leurs balais sur l'épaule. Leur rôle consistait à patrouiller dans les airs et de donner le feu vert après s'être assurés que la voie était libre.

Je me retrouvai seule avec mon angoisse, et priai Merlin pour que rien n'arrive à personne.

Débuta alors la longue attente.

Je n'étais pas rassurée, même si les sortilèges que j'avais lancés tout autour de l'appartement dans un rayon de cent mètres étaient censés protéger les alentours. La rue était bien calme, aucune voiture ne passa, ni aucun moldu, se rappelant à la dernière minute d'une chose importante à faire. Le Portoloin état posé non loin de moi, et je le fixai intensément, un nœud dans le ventre. Le tic-tac de l'horloge égrena lentement les minutes.

À vingt-trois heures, je pressentis que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Je me postai à la fenêtre pour contempler le dehors. Tout était trop calme, même le vent ne faisait pas bouger les feuilles des arbres. Derrière moi, l'assiette qui faisait office de Portoloin brilla intensément et disparut.

Que faisaient Fleur et Bill ?

Vingt-trois heures quinze, vingt-trois heures trente… La panique me submergea. Le plus grave s'était produit, ce n'était pas possible qu'ils aient autant de retard. Incapable de rester tranquille, je décidai de me rendre au Terrier. Je récupérai ma baguette sur le canapé, et au même moment, des bruits de sabots martelèrent le bitume, et je vis Bill et Fleur sur le Sombral, cherchant des yeux mon appartement.

\- Merci, mon Dieu, soupirai-je, soulagée.

Je sortis de la maison et descendis les escaliers pour les rejoindre dans la rue, prête à passer à Bill le savon de sa vie pour m'avoir causé une telle frayeur.

\- On a été trahi, m'annonça-t-il sans descendre du Sombral. Nous avons été attaqués par des Mangemorts. Tu-sais-qui savait qu'on déplaçait aujourd'hui Harry. Et Fol'oeil est mort.

\- Quoi ?

\- On doit aller au Terrier, je dois les prévenir.

\- Le Portoloin est parti…

\- On ira en Sombral. Polly, ferme bien la porte. Charlie ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

\- Tu l'as vu ?

\- Non, répondit Fleur avec douceur. Mais je suis sûre qu'il va bien.

Bill me salua d'un signe de tête, et fit reprendre son envol au Sombral.

Une attaque de Mangemorts !

Mes yeux se portèrent sur le ciel au-dessus de moi, suivant le vol du Sombral, et la peur me serra les entrailles.

Will et Charlie rentrèrent au petit matin, complètement épuisés.

\- Maugrey ? demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

Ils secouèrent la tête. Ils s'étaient joints à Bill et Lupin pour essayer de retrouver le corps, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

\- Ça dérange si je dors ici ? marmonna Will en regardant avec envie le canapé.

\- Non… bien sûr que non.

J'allai récupérer un oreiller et une couette pour lui faire un lit de fortune. Il s'effondra aussitôt et s'endormit, exténué.

Charlie me suivit dans la chambre.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Georges a perdu une oreille. Cadeau de Rogue. Sinon, tout le monde va bien.

\- Et Harry ?

\- Saint et sauf. Mais démoralisé.

\- Bien.

Je me réfugiai dans ses bras.

\- J'ai eu si peur, soufflai-je en le serrant de toutes mes forces.

\- Moi aussi Polly… Moi aussi.

oOo oOo oOo

Je me tournai dans tous les sens devant le miroir, tirant sur ma robe pour mettre en avantage ma silhouette. C'était indéniable : je percevais à travers le tissu le doux renflement de mon ventre.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, grommela Charlie en passant une main sur sa chevelure raccourcie.

Je ris : depuis une éternité, sa mère voulait lui ratiboiser sa tignasse rousse. Jusque-là, il avait réussi à éviter le tranchant de sa baguette, mais elle avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus la veille, au Terrier.

\- C'est vrai que je te préfère les cheveux plus longs, avouai-je dans un sourire.

Charlie grogna un peu, et posa une main sur mon ventre avant d'y coller son oreille, chose qu'il aimait bien faire ces derniers temps.

\- Et toi, petit bébé ? Toi aussi tu penses que mamie aurait dû laisser les cheveux de ton papounet tranquille, hein ?

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, et aide-moi à agrafer ma robe.

J'avais déniché une robe blanche légère dans la penderie qui m'arrivait au genou ainsi qu'une paire de sandales dorées, qui ferait l'affaire. La météo annonçait une journée chaude, et j'avais hâte déjà qu'elle se termine. Charlie tira sur sa robe de sorcier en bougonnant :

\- Oh, je te sens de mauvaise humeur toi aujourd'hui ! le taquinai-je.

\- Pourquoi ai-je accepté d'être le témoin déjà ?

\- Parce que c'est ton frère, et que tu l'adores. Allez viens, on ferait mieux d'y aller, où on va être en retard.

\- Tu as raison : un double meurtre sanglant par la mère du marié jetterait un froid sur les noces…

Le Terrier était en ébullition. Un grand chapiteau blanc avait été dressé, et nous fûmes accueilli par Ron, Fred, Georges, et Harry, drogué au Polynectar pour l'occasion.

\- Ah, Charlie ! s'exclama le seul rouquin qui n'avait pas ses deux oreilles. Maman est à la limite du meurtre : je te conseille de faire le grand tour pour rejoindre Bill dans sa chambre. Je me charge d'emmener Polly à sa place.

Georges me proposa galamment son bras avec un petit « _si Madame veut bien me suivre_ », et j'eus tout juste le temps de me retourner pour faire un petit signe à Charlie.

\- Tonks est déjà arrivé et t'attend avec son lupin de mari, m'annonça Georges. Je te déconseille fortement d'adresser la parole à notre bien aimée tante Muriel, qui trouve scandaleux que tu sois enceinte avant le mariage, et te considère donc comme perdue. Et il parait que William Swann a ouvert les paris, je vais miser sur un garçon. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Je souris : pauvre Will. Il allait se faire plumer avec son pari à la noix !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Par curiosité, pourquoi un garçon ?

\- C'est mon oreille qui me l'a dit ! Et parce qu'il sera à moitié Weasley, donc qu'il y a de fortes chances que ce soit un mini-Charlie, sans t'offenser, bien sûr. Et voilà madame ! C'est ici que je vous quitte. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe, mon oreille viendra à votre secours.

\- Merci Georges.

Il me salua d'une courbette, et rejoignit son jumeau.

\- Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil ou quoi ? ricana Tonks.

\- N'importe quoi. Bonjour Remus !

Il me salua, l'esprit ailleurs, et je le comprenais : Tonks s'était coloré les cheveux en blond, et ça ne lui allait décidément pas.

\- Il faudra que je te parle après, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, tout excitée. Mais il ne faudra rien dire à personne !

\- Euh… Oui, d'accord. Tu as vu quelqu'un qu'on connaît ?

\- Alors, tous les roux, ce sont des Weasley, plaisanta-t-elle. Les autres, je ne sais pas. Ah, et ne t'approche surtout pas de leur tante Muriel, une vraie mégère celle-là. « Poitrine creuse, menton filoche », m'a-t-elle dit.

\- J'y penserai.

\- Oh, et il paraît que Victor Krum est parmi nous !

\- C'est vrai ? Dommage que Bony ne soit pas là, c'est son joueur préféré. Tu crois que je pourrais lui demander un autographe ?

Je promenai mon regard parmi l'assemblée. Je saluai Hagrid au loin, et Ginny et Hermione vinrent prendre de nos nouvelles.

\- J'ai aussi parié sur un garçon, me murmura Ginny.

Bon sang. Il fallait vraiment que je parle à Swann.

Le mariage de Bill et Fleur fut féerique. La mariée rayonnait dans sa délicieuse robe blanche, et Tonks et moi poussâmes un soupir d'envie. Il y eut quelques sanglots – dont Hagrid -, puis le sorcier de cérémonie déclara Bill et Fleur mari et femme.

Vint ensuite le temps des festivités, dans un joyeux brouhaha, où chacun alla féliciter les mariés, se rua vers le buffet ou alla danser.

Charlie me rejoignit aussitôt, retirant sa veste, desserrant le col de sa chemise et roulant les manches sur ses avant-bras, puis il m'invita à danser.

\- Tu as été superbe dans le rôle du témoin, le complimentai-je.

\- Tu trouves ? Je pense moi que Fleur a éclipsé tout le monde.

\- C'était la mariée, normal… dis-je en la regardant tourbillonner gracieusement avec Bill.

Charlie promena sa main le long de mon dos, me faisant frissonner.

\- Il faudra quand même qu'un jour on fasse le nôtre, reprit Charlie d'un air pensif.

\- On a le temps encore… Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de me saucissonner dans une robe de mariée avec l'impression d'avoir avalé une planète.

\- Tu dis des bêtises, tu es ravissante. Au fait, je voulais te dire quelque chose.

\- Toi aussi ? Tonks doit me dire un truc ultra secret…

\- Ah ? Bref. Je voulais te proposer de déménager. D'avoir notre chez nous.

Un court instant, je ne sus que dire. J'étais bien dans mon appartement, avec mes petites habitudes, à survivre au côté de June. Mais avoir une maison à nous ! Bon, cela n'empêcherait pas les autres de taper l'incruste comme toujours, mais je pourrais utiliser en toute impunité un sortilège anti-intrusion…

Arthur et Molly Weasley passèrent à côté de nous, imitant très mal la danse des canards. « _Mais si, chérie, je t'assure que les moldus dansent comme ça !_ », l'entendis-je dire.

\- Enfin, poursuivi Charlie, mal à l'aise devant mon manque de réaction, j'y ai pensé avec l'arrivée du bébé, et tout… J'aime beaucoup là où on est, et j'adore la douce folie de June, mais on va commencer à manquer de place.

\- Je pense que c'est une merveilleuse idée. Où voudrais-tu t'installer ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai grandi à la campagne, et j'ai toujours pensé que c'était bien pour un enfant… Mais je sais que tu es une citadine de cœur. Alors pourquoi pas une ville à la campagne ? J'ai pensé à Godric's Hollow ou Terre-en-Lande…

\- Mes grands-parents – les sorciers j'entends – avaient une maison à Godric's. Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds, et je pense qu'elle a été inhabitée depuis quelques années, mais je peux lui demander de nous la prêter… Dans mes souvenirs, c'était une maison carrée sur un jardin carré. Deux ou trois chambres, je ne m'en souviens plus. Ça pourrait le faire, non ? Enfin, si grand-père accepte…

\- Ce serait parfait, confirma Charlie.

La prochaine danse fut une ballade de Celestina Moldubec, apaisante. Vint ensuite un rock mouvementé des Bizar' Sisters, et je préférais m'asseoir plutôt que de souffrir des jambes toute la soirée. Je rejoignis Tonks à sa table, qui engloutissait une glace à la myrtille. Je pris une cuillère, et piquai dans son assiette, tout en regardant Hagrid danser avec Olympe Maxime.

\- Alors, cette fameuse nouvelle ? demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

\- On est deux, Polly. J'attends moi aussi un bébé !

Je m'étouffai avec ma cuillère de glace. Tonks me donna des tapes dans le dos.

\- Hé, respire McBee !

\- Oh, Tonks, c'est merveilleux ! m'exclamai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Qu'importe si c'est un p'tit gars ou une fille, tant qu'il a les yeux de Remus, dit-elle en rêvassant. Et j'espère que nos enfants seront les meilleurs amis du monde !

« _Tonks n'aurait jamais manqué la rentrée scolaire de son fils_ ».

Je me revis prononcer cette phrase, dans un lointain futur – ou un proche passé.

\- Ça va, Polly ? Tu es toute pâle !

\- Oui, je…

Au même instant, un lynx argenté atterrit avec grâce parmi les danseurs. Le patronus ouvrit sa gueule, et la voix profonde de Kingsley retentit :

\- Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent !

* * *

 **Salut les Poufsouffles!**

 **J'avais lu sur Pottermore, que Tonks et Lupin se mariaient en toute discrétion en Ecosse, et avaient choisi des inconnus pour être leurs témoins. Sur le moment, j'avais trouvé ça injuste: ils ne méritaient pas un mariage à la sauvette. Et parce que j'adore Tonks, j'ai voulu lui donner un mariage convenable.**

 **J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu! Et j'espere aussi que vous êtes prêts pour la suite. L'histoire arrive durant le tome 7, et on sait tous ce que ça implique...**

 **je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais merci de suivre cette fic! Merci aussi de laisser de si gentils commentaires: je n'y ai pas encore répondu, les dernières semaines ont été un peu éreintantes. Mais promis bientôt! Un autre merci à AppleCherry Pie (nos conversations me manquent atrocement, sache le! Vivement mon retour)**

 **au fait, je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais ce chapitre est posté depuis... Las Vegas. C'est pour cette raison que vous avez ce chapitre si tôt ce matin - on me dit dans l'oreillette qu'il est 4h du matin en France.**

 **A tres bientôt pour le chapitre 18! Il sera mis en ligne le 25 septembre.**

 **D'ici là, portez vous bien!**

 **a bientôt!**

 **Citrouille**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 – Répression**

June Travers se réveilla avec une idée fantastique : tricoter un pyjama pour le bébé à venir. Bon, elle n'avait aucune notion de tricot, mais il devait bien exister des livres sur le sujet, non ? Polly serait pour sûr ravie d'un tel cadeau, elle était si triste ces derniers temps !

Polly et Charlie quittèrent la maison avec leurs habituelles recommandations (« _n'ouvre à personne_ » - « _mais, et si c'est mon prince charmant ?_ » - « _n'ouvre pas quand même_ »). Ils étaient invités à un mariage – elle avait oublié lequel, tout le monde avait la manie de se marier en ce moment. Une fois qu'elle entendit le pop habituel indiquant qu'ils avaient transplané, June se doucha en vitesse et s'habilla avec ce qui lui tomba sous la main : un tee-shirt bien trop grand de Charlie « _Team Dragon, since 1972_ » qu'elle serra à la taille à l'aide d'une ceinture, mit ses bottes de pluie jaunes, enrubanna ses cheveux dans un foulard violet et mit sur son nez une vieille paire de lunettes de soleil. Elle prit soin de fermer la porte à clef après être sortie, eut un moment le tournis lorsqu'elle passa les sortilèges mis en place, et sortit sous le chaud soleil d'août. Les Londoniens étaient pour la plupart partis en vacances, laissant les rues de la capitale bien calmes. June prit le bus quatre-vingt-quatorze et descendit à l'arrêt de Piccadilly Circus, avant d'entrer dans la première boutique de mercerie qu'elle vit, joliment appelée « _The Queen Button_ ». Elle y passa une heure, choisissant avec soin la couleur de la laine, se décidant pour un gris perlé, prit une paire d'aiguilles et quelques ouvrages sur le tricot.

Elle rentra chez elle avec des idées pleins la tête : chaussons, couvertures, écharpes, bonnets, manteaux, pull, et, pourquoi pas, ouvrir sa propre boutique de prêt-à-porter à l'avenir.

June ne prit pas la peine de se changer et garda ses bottes à ses pieds. Elle déballa ses achats, ouvrit les premières pages du _Tricot pour les Nuls,_ s'arma d'une aiguille et d'une pelote, et suivit avec patience les étapes indiquées.

\- Alors : _faire un nœud sur une aiguille_. Facile ça. Ensuite, « _enrouler le fil droit autour de l'index, et maintenir le fil gauche dans la main gauche_ ». Purée, j'ai rien compris.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de prise de tête à tenter de déchiffrer le manuel, elle parvint à monter une dizaine de mailles sur son aiguille. Elle contempla son œuvre, fière d'elle. Quand vint cependant le moment de tricoter ses premières mailles en point de mousse, l'exercice se révéla être plus ardu.

\- Changement de programme, dit June après un instant de réflexion, Bébé aura une chouette écharpe.

Elle finit par prendre la main, même si le résultat était loin d'être parfait, et comportait de nombreux trous. Mais le cœur y était.

Cela plut à June, qui s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, ramenant ses jambes sous elle, et tricotant dans le silence absolu, ne se levant qu'une fois pour se faire un thé et grignoter quelques gâteaux, ainsi que pour allumer la lumière lorsque le soleil commença à décliner.

Du bruit dans l'escalier lui fit lever la tête de son ouvrage, et elle fronça les sourcils. Il était bien trop tôt pour que Polly rentre… Pourtant, elle entendit distinctement les marches de l'escalier craquer. Peut-être s'agissait-il de Samuel, venu lui rendre une visite surprise ? Son « peut-être amoureux » (son cœur ne s'était toujours pas décidé si elle l'aimait ou pas) était pourtant parti en vacances en Californie en compagnie de ses parents, et ne revenait que dans une semaine...

\- _Hominum revelio_ , prononça une voix derrière la porte.

Une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Un air glacé se propagea dans le salon, et June se leva, méfiante, mettant la main sur sa bombe lacrymogène au passage.

\- Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte. Quel est le mot de passe ?

\- BOMBARDA MAXIMA

Ce n'était _pas_ le mot de passe.

La porte d'entrée vola en éclat, et elle poussa un cri, se protégeant le visage des éclats de plâtres et de bois. Un homme entra dans l'appartement en toussant, et leva sa baguette vers June.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je vous retourne la question, répondit-elle après une série d'éternuements.

Le regard de l'homme la dévisagea des pieds à la tête sans vergogne, June fit de même. Elle le trouva aussitôt antipathique : grand et fin, les cheveux bruns ramenés en arrière et une horrible cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage.

Ce devait être un truc de sorcier, les cicatrices.

\- Moldue ? finit-il par demander avec un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

\- Je pensais que McBee vivait seule… Merlin, quelle infamie ! Vivre parmi les moldus ! Indigne d'elle, vraiment. As-tu un prénom, ma jolie ?

\- Phoebe Buffay, répondit June, citant le premier nom qui lui vint en tête.

\- Avant tout chose, et même si je m'en contrefiche pas mal, savez-vous où se trouve le jeune Harry Potter ? Je demande ça par pure formalité, sinon, mon Maître ne sera pas content…

\- Harry Potter ? C'est quoi ça ? Une boîte de conserve ? demanda poliment June.

Le sorcier éclata de rire :

\- Bel humour, j'aime beaucoup. C'est embêtant vraiment, je suis venu ici dans l'unique intention de violer l'intimité de notre amie commune, pour faire peur à cette chère Polly McBee. Je ne pensais vraiment pas tomber sur quelqu'un. Mais je crois que je vous aime bien. Alors, Miss Phoebe, aimez-vous jouer ?

\- Oh oui ! Vous avez essayé la Nintendo 64 ? Une vraie tuerie. On peut faire une partie de Mario Kart en attendant que Polly arrive si vous voulez…

\- Qu.. quoi ? Non, je ne parlais pas de ce genre de jeu ! s'impatienta l'homme. Je parlais de vous torturer un peu pour faire passer le temps.

\- Ah. Ça ne me dit trop rien, vous savez. Ça m'a l'air d'être ennuyant comme jeu. Vous ne voulez pas une tasse de thé, plutôt ?

\- Non merci.

\- Tant pis pour vous.

Sans crier gare, June lui aspergea alors le visage avec le spray au poivre qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Le sorcier lança un cri terrible et gesticula dans tous les sens. June, qui n'avait décidément pas froid aux yeux, en profita pour lui arracher sa baguette des mains et la brisa aussitôt en deux sans cérémonie.

\- Sale garce ! s'écria l'homme, aveuglé.

June gloussa. Emporté par la colère, le Mangemort la gifla d'une telle violence qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre. Se réceptionnant mal, elle se cogna la tête contre la table basse, et sombra aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

oOo oOo oOo

Le calme revint sous le chapiteau blanc. Nous étions cernés par des Mangemorts, épaulés par des membres du Ministère. Ces derniers nous demandèrent calmement de baisser nos baguettes, et Mr Weasley fut le premier à le faire, sans se départir de son air furieux. Je me tenais aux côtés de Tonks et de Lupin. Plus loin, Charlie essayait de rester immobile, sa mère lui tenant la main, mais jetant sans cesse des coups d'œil dans ma direction.

Beaucoup d'invités avaient réussi à transplaner, et ne restaient que les Weasley, les membres de l'Ordre, quelques invités qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de partir, et la tante Muriel, chez qui il ne fallait visiblement pas chercher les embrouilles, en témoignait le visage du Mangemort qui s'était reçu un sortilège de Chauve-Furie.

Cependant, il n'y avait aucune trace ni de Harry, de Hermione ou de Ron.

La foule des Mangemorts s'écarta pour laisser place à Pius Thickness, élégant dans son costume en cuir de dragon, ce qui fit tiquer Charlie dans son coin.

\- Bonsoir Arthur, dit-il poliment. Je suis absolument désolé pour le dérangement, mais de récents événements ont quelque peu bouleversé le Ministère ces dernières heures. Notre bien-aimé ministre Scrimgeour a … démissionné.

« _Menteur_ » fut la pensée générale. Thickness se désintéressa d'Arthur pour étudier le visage de chaque personne présente. Il eut une mine dégoutée en croisant le regard de Remus, me présenta ses plus sincères félicitations, et souhaita à Bill et Fleur une belle et longue vie remplie d'amour. Il ne se départit cependant pas de son sourire carnassier, jouant avec nos peurs. Qu'allait-il nous arriver ?

\- Que faites-vous là, Thickness ? reprit Mr Weasley, d'une voix forte.

\- Deux annonces, en vérité. La première pour vous informer que la Communauté Magique a décidé de me confier son avenir. Par conséquent, il serait préférable de m'appeler « Monsieur le Ministre », mon cher Arthur.

Il fallait s'y attendre : en tuant Scrimgeour – pardon, en le forçant à « démissionner » de la vie – et en le remplaçant par son pantin personnel, lord Machin s'arrogeait tous les pouvoirs, tout en restant à l'ombre.

\- Deuxième point, et j'espère sincèrement que vous m'apporterez une réponse satisfaisante, le Ministère de la Magie souhaite savoir où se trouve Harry Potter en ce moment même.

Personne ne répondit et nous défiâmes « Monsieur le Ministre » du regard.

\- Il n'est pas ici, reprit Arthur, qui parlait au nom de tous. Pourquoi le Ministère le cherche-t-il ?

\- Pour qu'il réponde à certaines questions. Notamment sur ce qu'il s'est passé durant la nuit où Albus Dumbledore est mort.

\- Severus Rogue a assassiné Albus Dumbledore, voilà l'unique vérité, s'exclama Remus d'un ton sans réplique.

Thickness s'approcha de lui, tout en gardant ses distances.

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pourtant pas la version que nous avons…

\- Vous insinuez que Harry a tué Dumbledore ? reprit Arthur, choqué.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! Nous voulons juste lui poser des questions. Ayez confiance en votre Ministère. Allons… Où est Mr Potter ?

Tout le monde se mura dans le silence. Thickness finit par perdre confiance et menaça d'utiliser la violence sur l'un d'entre nous.

\- Vous perdez votre temps, déclara la tante Muriel. Potter n'a pas mis les pieds à ce mariage.

\- Dans ce cas, où est passé le jeune Ronald Weasley ? Tout comme Miss Hermione Granger, qui reste introuvable, elle aussi.

Subrepticement, j'entendis Lupin pousser un soupir. Le Ministère n'avait pas encore mis la main sur le trio, ils étaient saufs - pour le moment.

\- Ron est ici, répondit tranquillement Artur. Il ne peut malheureusement assister au mariage, il est atteint de l'éclabouille. Nous avons aussi un certificat de Ste Mangouste, rédigé par le guérisseur Stephen Piccadilly, si vous tenez à le voir.

La réponse fit pâlir Thickness, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Puis-je le voir ? dit-il en se reprenant.

\- Bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

Arthur se tourna vers Molly, et hocha la tête pour la réconforter. Puis il accompagna le nouveau Ministre et quelques Mangemorts à l'intérieur du Terrier. Les autres restèrent sur place, plus menaçants que jamais. L'air de rien, j'enregistrai dans ma mémoire le visage de ces traîtres qui avaient décidé de rejoindre les rangs de Lord Vé – et je n'étais sans doute pas la seule. Arthur revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et je notai que Thickness me paraissait un peu effrayé. Il ordonna à son personnel de se retirer, étant apparemment sur une fausse piste.

\- Nous nous reverrons au Ministère lundi, déclara-t-il en serrant les dents.

Puis, ils transplanèrent tous, aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés, nous laissant dans le silence total.

Nous restâmes tous figés un long moment, ayant conscience que nous avions sans doute échappé au pire. Quelqu'un laissa échapper un soupir et ce fut comme s'éveiller d'un long cauchemar. Quelqu'un avança un siège à la Tante Muriel qui vacillait sur ses jambes. Arthur demanda si tout le monde allait bien, et Charlie me rejoignit. Les questions fusèrent de partout, mais les Weasley refusèrent d'y répondre : « rentrez chez vous » fut le mot d'ordre.

\- Heureusement que Potter n'était pas présent, grommela à voix haute la tante Muriel, remplissant un verre de Whiskey Pur Feu pour elle-même.

Heureusement surtout que Harry avait pris du Polynectar !

\- Rentrons à la maison, implorai-je à Charlie.

Je voulais être chez moi, en sécurité. Le Ministère était tombé, Voldemort avait pris le contrôle de nos vies, et je crevais de peur. Je songeai à mes parents, aux Nullos, à June, aux Bonaparte, aux Swann…

La Terreur était à l'ordre du jour.

Charlie alla échanger quelques mots avec ses parents. Par vagues successives, les invités restants transplanèrent. J'allai tout de même voir Fleur, qui sanglotait doucement. Je voulais lui dire combien j'étais désolée que son si beau mariage se termine de cette façon.

\- On s'y attendait, dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Tu vas bien toi ?

\- J'ai connu mieux.

Elle regarda ma taille et m'avoua qu'elle avait hâte de goûter aux joies de la maternité.

\- Pas trop tôt, profite un peu de ton mari quand même !

Charlie me rejoignit et me demanda si j'étais prête à transplaner. Je hochai la tête, pris son bras, et nous quittâmes l'instant d'après le mariage…

La porte de l'appartement avait explosé.

\- C'est pas vrai !

Charlie dégaina de nouveau sa baguette et entra le premier. Je le suivis de près, l'esprit en alerte. L'appartement avait été saccagé : les meubles étaient cassés, les livres, déchirés, le frigidaire, dévalisé, le canapé, éventré.

\- June ! m'écriai-je en voyant mon amie sur le sol, inconsciente.

Elle grommela quand je la réveillai en douceur, mais un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle me reconnut.

\- McBouille ! Tu arrives pile pour le thé. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ?

Derrière moi, Charlie répara la porte. June se frotta la tête, et grimaça.

\- Ouais, tout baigne.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Visite-surprise d'un type de chez vous. Je prendrais bien une aspirine, moi !

Je l'aidai à s'installer sur le canapé, puis, dos à Charlie, je décrivis de larges mouvements avec ma baguette pour remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce.

Charlie inspecta minutieusement la bosse de June ainsi que sa joue rougie sous l'effet d'une claque. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que nous avions transplané.

\- Que s'est-il passé, June ? demandai-je une nouvelle fois.

\- Un gars s'est pointé avec la ferme intention de fouiner dans tes affaires. Il avait l'air surpris de me trouver ici.

\- Un Mangemort ? s'enquit Charlie.

\- Je suppose, il a parlé de son Maître et de Harry Potter.

J'échangeai un regard avec Charlie. J'étais prête à parier que des Mangemorts avaient fait irruption chez tous les sorciers susceptibles de cacher Potter…

\- Pourrais-tu nous décrire ce sorcier ?

\- Oh oui ! Super élégant, de bonne manière – sauf quand on l'énerve, et croyez-moi, je lui ai tapé sur le système. Il avait une vilaine cicatrice sur l'œil gauche.

J'eus un vertige : Theophilius Crowley ! Il avait osé venir ici ! Je me sentis soudain sale, exposée. Il avait touché à mes affaires, s'était immiscé dans ma vie, avait violenté mon amie.

\- T'a-t-il fait du mal ? Autre chose qu'on n'aurait pas sous les yeux ? demandai-je, la gorge nouée.

\- Non.

Avec un sourire, elle me montra deux morceaux de bois qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main, retenus par un filet argenté.

\- Je lui ai cassé sa baguette, déclara-t-elle fièrement.

\- Merlin, tu n'as pas fait ça ! s'étrangla Charlie, partagé entre l'horreur et l'admiration.

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si elle brisait des baguettes tous les jours.

\- Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit furax… Est-ce qu'il sait qui tu es ?

\- Je lui ai dit que je m'appelais Phoebe Buffay.

Mes nerfs lâchèrent pour de bon, et je pleurai et gloussai en même temps. June et Charlie s'inquiétèrent de ma crise d'hystérie, et me prirent dans leurs bras en même temps.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de regarder la télé, June, vraiment ! lâchai-je entre deux sanglots.

La nuit avait été éprouvante, et je me mis au lit sagement sur les ordres d'un Charlie inquiet.

\- Où vas-tu ? demandai-je, le voyant enfiler sa cape de voyage.

\- Faire le tour de nos connaissances, décréta-t-il. Je passerai aussi chez tes parents voir s'ils vont bien.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse seule, craignant que Crowley ne revienne une seconde fois. Mais je voulais aussi avoir des nouvelles des gens que j'aimais. Il me déposa un baiser sur le front, remonta un peu la couverture en me promettant de revenir au plus vite, puis me quitta.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ? chuchota alors June, qui avait attendu son départ.

Je hochai la tête et elle me rejoignit. L'aube transperçait à travers les rideaux, baignant son visage. Je n'avais pas envie de la quitter. Je l'adorais elle et sa « douce folie » comme le disait Charlie.

Qui d'autre qu'elle trempait ses chips dans son thé tous les mercredis matin ? Qui d'autre qu'elle collectionnait les tubes de dentifrice vides ? Qui d'autre qu'elle prenait des cours sur l'Art de la Marche ?

Mais je n'avais pas le droit de la mettre en danger, j'en avais eu la preuve cette nuit.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Polly, me dit-elle d'une voix douce. Et je le comprends maintenant.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, June.

\- Est-ce qu'on se reverra au moins ?

\- Bien sûr. Où comptes-tu aller ?

\- Chez mes parents, en attendant que…

Sa coquille se fissura et elle pleura. Je ne tardai pas à mêler mes larmes aux siennes.

\- Je viendrai te voir, quand tout sera terminé, lui promis-je en serrant contre moi.

\- Tu appelleras Bébé June, hein ?

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas rire :

\- Ne le dis à personne, mais c'est un garçon. Charlie voudra l'appeler Jamie.

\- Jamie June McBee. Un nom de héros. Toutes les filles lui tomberont à ses pieds, tu verras !

oOo oOo oOo

Ce fut dur de faire les valises. Je ne voyais rien à cause de mes larmes qui me brouillaient la vue. Des mouchoirs étaient disséminés un peu partout, et Charlie insista pour que je prenne un Philtre Calmant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, reniflai-je en laissant tomber une pile de chaussettes dans la valise magiquement agrandie.

Grand-Père avait accepté de nous donner la maison de Godric's Hollow, me demandant même pourquoi je ne l'avais pas fait auparavant.

\- Elle est à toi depuis toujours, lass, m'avait-il. C'est ton héritage.

Il avait changé. À cause de la guerre, de ma grossesse, de la trahison de Rogue ? Ou autre chose ? En tout cas, il n'était plus le même homme. Ce qui m'effrayait un peu, à vrai dire.

L'appartement se vida trop vide à mon goût, et l'heure des adieux sonna. Charlie, gêné d'être présent, marmonna qu'il m'attendrait dehors, avec la valise.

\- Salut June. Fais attention à toi.

\- Toi aussi, Charlie Charlot.

Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, posa une main sur mon épaule pour me donner du courage, et quitta l'appartement.

\- La fin d'une époque, soupira June, une fois que nous fûmes seules. Allez, McBouille, viens ici me faire un gros câlin, pour qu'on pleure en symbiose.

\- Tu sais, je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance, June. Même si tu fais trop souvent cuire les pizzas dans la poêle.

\- Mais, Polly, comment veux-tu la faire cuire autrement ?

\- Fais attention à toi, June.

\- Toi aussi, Polly.

oOo oOo oOo

Godric's Hollow était une charmante petite ville, un peu trop calme cependant. Nous habitions désormais une jolie maison aux murs blancs et aux volets bleu clair. Un petit jardin fleuri embellissait la devanture et donnait sur la rue principale. L'intérieur était cosy : le salon était agrémenté d'une grande cheminée, la cuisine donnait sur un petit potager, et au premier étage se tenaient trois chambres et une grande salle de bain. C'était un luxe comparé à l'appartement londonien. Il y faisait cependant un peu froid, et elle sentait le renfermé, mais elle était vivable.

\- Ça te plait ? m'enquis-je.

\- C'est parfait, répondit Charlie.

Notre petite vie idyllique à la campagne était cependant assombrie par les événements politiques qui s'emparaient de toute l'Angleterre. La peur empoisonnait la Communauté Magique – même les moldus ressentaient un changement – et les nouvelles données par la Gazette n'étaient qu'un ramassis de mensonges, alimentées par la parution prochaine du roman de Rita Skeeter : elle avait osé écrire une biographie sur Albus Dumbledore, discréditant au passage l'image d'Harry Potter.

De lui, nous n'avions aucune nouvelle. Où était-il, que faisait-il ? Lupin nous avait parlé d'une mission, et il était frustrant de ne rien savoir de plus. Peut-être aurions-nous pu l'aider ?

Je détestais rester inactive alors qu'autour de nous ce n'était que souffrance.

Tonks, en particulier.

Elle débarqua chez nous un soir sans prévenir, pleurant à chaudes larmes, brisée. Sur le coup, ma première pensée fut la crainte que quelqu'un ne soit mort. Mais ce qu'elle m'annonça était dix fois pire :

\- Il m'a quittée ! sanglota-t-elle.

\- Qui, Tonks ? Tu veux dire… Remus ?

\- Oui ! On s'est disputé. Je lui ai dit qu'il s'inquiétait de trop. II a peur que le bébé soit un loup-garou. Je lui ai répété que je m'en moquais pas mal, qu'il pouvait même être un Augurey, je l'aimerais quand même. Il m'a hurlé que je ne comprenais rien. C'est la première fois qu'il se comporte comme ça envers moi. Il a mis sa cape, et il est parti…

\- Peut-être pour se calmer, Tonks, suggérai-je, effrayée.

Elle eut un ricanement qui me fit froid dans le dos.

\- Il m'a regardée dans les yeux Polly, et il m'a dit au revoir. Il ne reviendra pas.

Je n'eus pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Mais je n'avais qu'une envie : retrouver Lupin et lui faire très mal. Quel genre d'homme abandonnait sa femme et son enfant à naître ? Tonks était secouée de sanglots qui ne s'arrêtaient pas. Les épaules basses, sa chevelure grise et terne, elle avait perdu toute sa combativité. Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'il faisait souffrir mon amie. C'était fini le temps de la compréhension et du pardon.

Je fis prendre à Tonks un peu de Philtre Calmant, et l'installai dans la chambre d'ami, qui sentait encore la peinture fraîche.

Charlie rentra tard à la maison, et je l'informai de la situation.

\- Il a fait quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi.

\- Y a-t-il un moyen de savoir où il est passé ? Tonks n'en a aucune idée.

\- Je demanderai demain à mon père. Merlin, j'ai l'impression que tout fout le camp.

\- Non, pas tout, dis-je avec douceur en lui prenant sa main et la posant sur mon ventre. Le bébé a bougé aujourd'hui.

Charlie ouvrit de grands yeux et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

L'espoir existait toujours.

oOo oOo oOo

En tant que citadine, ce n'était pas agréable de se réveiller avec le sifflement des oiseaux (surtout ce maudit pigeon à cinq heures du matin. Lui, j'allais le cuisiner avec des petits pois et le manger tout cru).

Je trouvai le lit vide à côté de moi et soupirai : Charlie ne connaissait plus le mot « grasse matinée ». Je trouvai le courage de me lever et restai assise de longues minutes pour remettre mes idées en ordre. Mon tour de taille s'était considérablement arrondi, et le bébé ne me laissait pas dormir, croyant que ma vessie était un cognard. Il me restait quatre mois avant l'ultime délivrance. J'étais à la fois impatiente, tout en étant effrayée : serais-je une bonne mère pour mon enfant ? Charlie ne voulait pas savoir si c'était un garçon ou une fille, malgré la proposition de Helga Jorkins lors de sa dernière visite. Cela m'avait attristée de l'entendre dire joyeusement « non, je ne veux pas savoir, je veux avoir la surprise ! ». J'aurais voulu être comme lui, ignorante.

J'ouvris grand les rideaux et grimaçai : le temps était désespérément maussade. Je collai mon nez sur la vitre pour contempler l'ombre fantomatique des arbres qui bordaient la rue principale. Il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour comprendre que les Détraqueurs étaient derrière ce phénomène. Même les météorologistes moldus ne comprenaient pas cette brume opaque qui s'était imposée dans tout le Royaume-Uni.

Je frissonnai et fouillai dans les affaires entassées sur la chaise pour y dégoter un pull de Charlie. Je sortis de la chambre, et descendis les escaliers, les marches craquant sous chacun de mes pas.

Il était dans la cuisine, occupé à lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Il leva sa tête du journal : quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

Sans rien dire, il glissa la gazette vers moi, et je lus les gros titres :

LE COMITÉ D'ENREGISTREMENT DES NES MOLDUS

MIS EN PLACE PAR LE MINISTÈRE

S'ensuivait un long article qui ordonnait à tous ceux qui étaient nés de parents moldus de se faire enregistrer d'office par ce fameux Comité, présidé par cette horrible mégère de Dolorès Ombrage.

\- Les salauds… ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça.

\- Il faut qu'on contacte l'ordre, dit Charlie. Il faut mettre le plus de gens à l'abri.

\- Que crois-tu que le Ministère leur fasse ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu crois qu'il y a assez de cellules à Azkaban ?

Les jours suivants, la Gazette fit beaucoup de zèle sur la politique menée tambour battant par le Ministère, en annonçant entre autres le succès éclatant du Comité qui avait démasqué pas moins de six personnes en se faisant passer pour des sorciers. On nageait dans la bêtise la plus totale.

\- Il fallait s'attendre à ce que la Gazette se range du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui, soupira Charlie en jetant le journal, une mine de dégout sur le visage.

La photo de Rogue étalée sur la première page nous contempla avec dédain. Ils avaient également annoncé que ce meurtrier avait été promu Directeur de Poudlard. Je pensais à ces pauvres premières années, qui vivaient dans la terreur de perdre leurs familles, et qui devaient se rendre là-bas, entourés de Mangemorts, à apprendre la Magie Noire. Mue d'un accès de rage, je lançai sur le journal un sortilège de feu, qui embrasa intensément le papier.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda Charlie.

\- Oui.

La cheminée du salon s'éclaira alors. Je me rendis au salon pour voir ce qu'il en retournait, et je vis le visage de mon père dans l'âtre. Il fut soulagé de me voir :

\- J'avais peur de m'être trompé de cheminée, dit-il. Tu devrais songer à la faire ramoner aussi, c'est dangereux, tu sais ?

\- Oui, papa, soupirai-je. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu peux passer à la maison ? Ton grand-père est déjà là. C'est pour tu-sais-quoi...

J'eus un pincement au cœur : il était grand temps de mettre ma mère à l'abri des agissements du Ministère...

\- J'arrive, dis-je en me relevant.

Charlie se proposa d'y aller à ma place, insistant pour que je prenne du repos.

\- Non, c'est à moi d'y aller, c'est ma famille, répondis-je, implacable. Je serai rentrée ce soir.

\- Polly, tu es sûre ?

\- Je suis enceinte, pas impotente !

\- D'accord, d'accord. Fais attention à toi, dehors.

L'heure était grave : à peine mis-je un pied dans la maison de mon enfance que maman m'intercepta, en déclarant qu'elle refusait tout net de partir, et arguant que j'avais besoin d'elle.

\- Et j'ai besoin de toi, maman, mais je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal !

Elle me tourna le dos et se posta à la fenêtre, en colère contre nous. J'embrassai mon père sur la joue, ainsi que mon grand-père. Papa était désemparé, partagé entre l'idée de se séparer de ma mère, et l'envie de la garder près de lui.

\- J'exige alors que tu viennes avec moi, reprit maman en se tournant vers moi. Les temps ne sont pas favorables pour que tu mettes au monde ton enfant.

\- Je ne veux pas abandonner mes amis, maman !

\- Ah ! s'écria-t-elle d'un air triomphant. Tu vois ce que ça fait ? Eh bien, c'est pareil pour moi. Je refuse de quitter ma famille !

Grand-Père leva les mains en signe de paix. Il tranchait étonnamment avec le décor du salon, rempli de gadgets électroniques, tandis que lui incarnait le sorcier sévère d'un autre temps.

\- Mary, dit-il de sa voix profonde, la gazette va imprimer une liste de noms des nés-moldus dans les jours prochains. Ils viendront vous chercher, par la force si nécessaire, et vous poseront des questions, dont ils se moqueront pas mal des réponses apportées. Ils vous confisqueront votre baguette magique, par la même occasion. Ils veulent mettre les nés-moldus en porte à faux vis-à-vis de la Communauté, pour mieux vous… éradiquer ensuite.

Ma mère le regarda, choquée. Papa se rapprocha d'elle pour la rassurer.

\- Père, tu es sûr de ce que tu racontes ? murmura-t-il.

\- J'ai un ami bien placé au Ministère qui me l'a confié sous le sceau du secret., grimaça-t-il. Ils veulent « purifier » le sang magique.

\- On doit prévenir l'Ordre, répliquai-je, mortifiée. On ne peut pas les laisser faire ça !

Grand-Père hocha la tête, puis se tourna de nouveau vers ma mère.

\- Vous devez quitter l'Angleterre, c'est désormais une question de vie ou de mort. Ou vous ne verrez jamais grandir votre petit fils...

\- Ou petite-fille, renchérit papa, les bras croisés.

\- Où irai-je ? demanda maman d'une petite voix, signe qu'elle avait rendu les armes.

\- J'en ai déjà discuté avec mon ami Orazio, il y a un bout de temps, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal, expliquai-je. Les d'Aprile vont t'accueillir chez eux. Il paraît que la Florence, c'est merveilleux. Tu vas en avoir des idées pour écrire tes romans !

\- Et plein d'Italiens charmeurs, grommela papa, dans une tentative d'humour ratée.

Maman accepta alors de partir. Je dénichai une plume et un parchemin, et envoyai Archimède porter le précieux message à Orazio.

Il sonna à notre porte dans l'après-midi. Je le présentai à mes parents (et les soupçons de mon père se confirmèrent quand Orazio présenta ses hommages à ma mère, rougissante de plaisir).

\- On a un piccolo souci, dit alors Orazio après avoir serré la main de mon grand-père. On ne peut pas sortir du pays avec la magia. J'ai eu la bonne idée de passer par le Hall 7 1/3 pour tâter le terrain, désormais les employés font des controlli d'identités. On ne pourra pas partir oggi ( _aujourd'hui_ ).

\- Alors, nos plans tombent à l'eau, grommela grand-père.

\- No signore : non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere ( _à quelque chose malheur est bon_ ). Votre Ministero est obnubilé par son désir de se départager de tout ce qui a attrait aux moldus, alors j'ai eu une idea di genio. On va prendre le train pour rejoindre la Francia, et de là, une Cheminette jusqu'à Firenze. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé qui ne soit pas dangereux.

\- On s'en contentera, marmonna grand-père.

Orazio insista pour conduire ma mère jusque dans sa famille (« Vraiment, Polly, je serais molto felice ( _très heureux_ ) de revoir les miens »), avant de revenir au pays (il refusa cependant d'y rester, arguant que toutes les baguettes étaient bonnes à prendre pour le combat). Le départ avait lieu dans trois jours, et grand-père proposa de rester, au cas où le Ministère dépêcherait un gang de Rafleurs pour emmener maman.

\- Qu'ils essayent un peu pour voir, gronda grand-père, serrant dans son poing sa baguette.

\- Alors, je souhaite bonne chance à celui qui osera passer cette porte ! m'exclamai-je, rassurée.

En attendant, la discrétion était de rigueur. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il fallut jouer la comédie, et prétendre que tout allait bien. Se lever le matin, aller travailler au musée, rentrer le soir à la maison. Baisser les yeux quand une bande de Rafleurs passait tout près sur le Chemin de Traverse, et prier pour que le Ministère ne s'intéresse pas à ma mère.

Cependant, j'étais tellement obnubilée par le sort de ma mère, que j'en oubliai le reste.

La tête me tourna quand j'arrivai dans la petite cour derrière le pub du Chaudron Baveur. Transplanage et grossesse ne faisaient décidément pas bon ménage. Lorsque le sol arrêta de tanguer dangereusement, j'ouvris le passage entre les briques avec ma baguette et m'aventurai sur le Chemin de Traverse, vide de tout passant. Nous étions fin août : à cette époque de l'année, parents et enfants faisaient leurs derniers achats pour la rentrée scolaire, et le soleil de l'été réchauffait agréablement les sorciers venus se prélasser sur la terrasse des restaurants ou des cafés.  
Mais pas aujourd'hui. Tout était glauque et désertique. Beaucoup de commerçants avaient fermé boutique, par peur (même le _Hibou Fringant_ avant mit la clef sous la porte). Evidemment, plus personne ne venait au musée, mais le professeur Gelert tenait à le garder ouvert, quelles que soient les circonstances. « Ça signifierait leur donner raison, et il en est hors de question ! » avait-il décrété. Il avait cependant concédé à ce que je ne vienne travailler que trois fois par semaine, tout en gardant mon salaire intact, ce qui était extrêmement généreux de sa part.

Il y avait du monde devant le Musée quand j'arrivai, ce qui me surprit. Mais, plus je m'approchai, plus je vis que l'attroupement ne concernait pas un groupe d'espagnols ou de russes venus visiter le musée, mais bien des Rafleurs, qui s'en prenaient au professeur Gelert.

\- Non !

Je fis un pas pour le rejoindre, mais un sorcier me retint aussitôt par le bras. Je le reconnus : il s'agissait du sorcier-libraire de chez Fleury et Bott.

\- N'y allez pas, miss ! dit-il en me cachant derrière un pilier.

\- Je dois y aller, le professeur a besoin de moi !

\- Non ! Ils s'en prendront à vous aussi ! Restez libre aujourd'hui pour mieux vous battre demain, me conseilla-t-il dans un chuchotis.

Je regardai les Rafleurs malmener le professeur.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! tempêta Gelert, en se essayant de se remettre debout.

Le rafleur en chef sortit de la poche de sa verte déchirée un papier violet.

\- Le Ministère de la Magie nous a donné l'autorisation de fouiller ce...musée. Apparemment, il y aurait non-conformité de... je ne sais quoi. Je ne comprends rien à ce charabia de bureaucrate. Bref, vous avez reçu des courriers du Ministère, des avertissements, des mises en demeure, enfin ce genre de chose, non ? Vous êtes hors la loi. Professeur Donald Lochlin Gelert, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour haute trahison, propagande pro-moldue et complicité avec l'ennemi.

\- Fumiers ! s'écria ce dernier en se débattant de l'emprise des deux sorciers qui lui retenaient les bras. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ! Seuls les Aurors ont ce droit !

\- Les temps ont changé, professeur.

Puis, le rafleur fit signe aux autres de se mettre en position devant le Musée. Ils levèrent ensemble leurs baguettes, et invoquèrent d'une même voix le sortilège Incendio sur la façade.

Aussitôt, le musée s'embrasa, brisant les fenêtres et le dôme, faisant exploser à l'intérieur les objets électroniques. Les maisons et boutiques aux alentours furent heureusement épargnées, mais les commerçants et les rares passants présents fuirent la scène en poussant des hurlements.

Et, par-dessus ce tumulte de feu et d'angoisse, le cri déchirant du professeur Gelert retentit.

oOo oOo oOo

Le professeur fut emmené sans cérémonie par les Raffleurs, sans que je ne fasse le moindre geste pour le sauver. Le sorcier-libraire me serra un peu plus fort le bras, m'ordonna de baisser la tête et me fit entrer dans la boutique de Fleury & Bott.

J'entendis la brigade des sapeurs-sorciers faire évacuer le Chemin de Traverse. Le libraire me fit asseoir sur l'unique tabouret, et fit apparaître un verre d'eau, qu'il me tendit.

\- Je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider, murmurai-je, choquée par ma lâcheté. J'aurais dû le sauver, et je n'ai pas levé mon petit doigt pour lui.

Le sorcier me tapota l'épaule.

\- Miss, ne soyez pas dure avec vous-même. Vous êtes enceinte, et vous auriez été seule à vous battre. Les Raffleurs se sont arrogé tous les pouvoirs pour faire leurs lois, avec la bénédiction du Ministère. Ils vous auraient fait beaucoup de mal.

\- Vous les avez entendus ! Ils vont emmener le professeur à Azkaban !

\- Et Donald le savait parfaitement, Miss ! Ça ne l'a pas empêché de continuer d'ouvrir son musée. C'était sa façon à lui de mener sa résistance contre le gouvernement en place.

\- Qu'en savez-vous ?

Le libraire se leva et alla fouiller dans son comptoir pour en sortir une petite enveloppe qu'il me tendit. Il y avait écrit mon nom dessus. Je décachetai l'enveloppe et fit tomber au creux de ma main une voiture miniature.

Et pas n'importe quelle voiture : la Coccinelle. Celle que nous avions réparé ensemble.

\- Un sortilège de réduction, m'expliqua le libraire. Donald est passé me voir un soir – on était bons copains à Poudlard. Il m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. Il savait qu'on viendrait l'arrêter, il espérait juste que vous ne seriez pas dans les parages ce jour-là.

\- Azkaban va le tuer, murmurai-je, la gorge nouée.

\- Gardez espoir, ma petite. Ne laissez l'angoisse gagner.

Je me levai, et remerciai le libraire, encore plus abattue qu'hier.

Charlie n'était pas à la maison quand je rentrai. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni vers qui me tourner. Comment avoir des nouvelles du professeur ? Je ne pouvais me tourner vers Tonks, qui était en dépression chez ses parents. Je ne pouvais pas rajouter mon anxiété sur la sienne. Mais j'étais bien décidée de ne pas abandonner Gelert, comme je l'avais fait avec Buchanan.

Que faire ? Je n'allais quand même pas me pointer seule au Ministère et exiger de voir le professeur quand même !

Je regardai mon reflet dans la vitre et je fus frappée par mon aspect. C'était la peur et l'incertitude qui se dessinaient sur mon visage.

Et depuis quand Polly McBee avait peur ? N'avais-je pas été batteur et capitaine d'une formidable équipe de Quidditch ? N'avais-je pas bravé les interdits en entrant de force dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors ? N'étais-je pas partie pendant trois ans à l'Université, loin de mon cocon protecteur, pour aspirer à devenir archéomage ?

La Polly McBee de Poudlard n'aurait pas eu peur. Elle aurait foncé dans le tas. Elle n'aurait pas craint l'avenir.

Je pris une résolution. C'était terminé les journées plongées dans l'angoisse. C'était fini le temps où les gens me diraient quoi faire et où aller.

« _Reste libre aujourd'hui si tu veux te battre demain_ » avait dit le libraire.

J'étais bien décidée à savoir ce qu'il allait advenir du professeur Gelert.

Et je le ferais sortir de là.

* * *

 **Et c'est ainsi que ce termina le chapitre 18. On se retrouve le 9 octobre pour le chapitre 19! Tchao!**

 **Mais non, mais non, restez, je plaisantais. J'ai noté, dans certaines reviews, qu'il était parfois un peu difficile de savoir où ça en était chronologiquement avec les tomes de Harry Potter. Evidemment, pour moi, ça tombe sous le sens, vu que j'ai tout noté dans un petit calepin vert (oui, je sais touuuuut). Si vous le voulez, je vous ferais un petit recap à la fin du chapitre!**

 **Pour ce chapitre 18, il se déroule entre aout et septembre 1997, entre l'après mariage de Fleur et Bill (tome 7 - chapitre 9) jusqu'à la nomination de Rogue en tant que directeur de Poudalrd (tome 7 - chapitre 12). Mine de rien, il s'en passe des choses dans ce tome! Etes vous prêt à rejoindre la Résistance? :)**

 **La reprise de l'écriture va se faire doucement, mais surement. J'ai profité aussi de mes vacances pour developper les fics sur les autres maisons de Poudlard (j'espère que ça vous plaira!): Serpentard et Serdaigle sont sur la bonne voie! Et j'hésites encore sur Gryffondor... Mais avant, il reste 7 chapitres sur Polly, j'ai encore le temps!**

 **Une dernière petite chose aussi: MERCI! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, merci de l'avoir commenter, merci de suivre l'histoire...**

 **et merci à AppleCherry Pie de prendre toujours du temps pour me lire et d'être toujours là!**

 **A très bientôt pour la suite!**

 **Citrouille**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 – Le Réseau Hedwige**

Le Ministère de la Magie avait beaucoup changé. Les employés affichaient des mines moroses et baissaient la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard des autres. La statue en or qui trônait naguère au centre du grand hall avait laissé place à une horreur en marbre, où le sorcier régnait en maître sur les moldus. C'était répugnant et dégradant à voir. Ma volonté s'en retrouva pourtant affermie, et j'avançai vers les ascenseurs, bien décidée à trouver le professeur Gelert.

Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Je priai pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà envoyé à Azkaban en attente de son jugement.

Après un court instant d'hésitation, j'appuyai sur le bouton conduisant au niveau deux.

\- Département de la Justice magique, annonça la voix dans l'habitacle.

Une fois dans le couloir – que je trouvai anormalement silencieux – je consultai le panneau des affichages, indécise sur la direction à prendre. « _Bureau des Aurors_ », « _Brigade de la Police magique_ », « _Service administratif du Magenmagot_ » ... Mon sang se glaça quand je déchiffrai la dernière ligne : « _Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés-Moldus_ ». Ces quelques mots avaient été rajoutés à la hâte.

Comment avaient-ils osé créer un tel service ?

Je relevai la tête et me dirigeai vers les bureaux. Là, sur la porte en chêne, les noms et titres de Dolores Ombrage brillaient sur une petite plaque en laiton. Au-dessus, je trouvai curieux de trouver un trou parfaitement rond, comme si quelque chose avait été retiré.

Au moment où je levai le poing pour frapper, la porte s'ouvrit et je tombai nez à nez avec Alyss Grey. Nous nous dévisageâmes de longues secondes, étonnées de nous trouver l'une en face de l'autre. La dernière fois que je l'avais vue, c'était à Poudlard, lors de notre dernière année... Elle m'avait menacée à plusieurs reprises par jalousie, et avait désenchanté mon écharpe turquoise.

Elle n'avait pas changé : la même longue chevelure blonde et la même paire de lunettes rouges, qu'elle remonta d'un geste nerveux sur son nez. Elle tenait dans ses bras un épais dossier.

\- Nom d'une licorne, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! finit-elle par demander dans un chuchotis.

\- Je viens prendre des nouvelles d'un ami, le Professeur Gelert.

Son expression changea alors : je décelai de la panique dans son regard.

\- Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de toquer à la porte de Mrs Ombrage ? Tu es dingue ou quoi ?

Elle m'agrippa le bras et me raccompagna aux ascenseurs de force. Une fois à l'abri à l'intérieur, Alyss se tourna vers moi en se mordant les lèvres. Elle jeta des regards fréquents sur ma silhouette arrondie.

\- Tu dois partir, McBee, c'est bien trop dangereux ici ! En plus, depuis tout à l'heure, la sécurité est en alerte maximale : il y aurait un intrus dans le Ministère...

\- Je ne partirai pas sans avoir des nouvelles du professeur !

\- Son interrogatoire est prévu pour aujourd'hui. Mrs Ombrage m'a demandé de récupérer son dossier qu'elle avait oublié dans son bureau. Je suis Rapporteuse, m'expliqua-t-elle en voyant mon regard surpris. Ça veut dire que je rédige les minutes des interrogatoires.

\- Atrium, annonça de nouveau la voix.

\- Mais tu...

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans le grand hall, où la confusion et la panique régnaient. Des sortilèges étaient jetés dans tous les sens, des cris retentissaient, les cheminées étaient bloquées les unes après les autres...

\- ARRÊTEZ-LES ! hurla une voix. C'EST POTTER ! EMPÊCHEZ-LE DE S'ENFUIR !

Potter ? Harry Potter ? Nom d'une gargouille, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?

\- Je crois qu'on a trouvé l'intrus, chuchotai-je à l'adresse d'Alyss.

Celle-ci ne m'écouta pas et me fit remarquer que tous les nés-moldus s'enfuyaient avec Potter.

\- Ne les appelle pas comme ça ! m'exclamai-je, véhémente.

\- Et toi, sers-toi de tes yeux : ton professeur est avec eux.

Je fus extrêmement soulagée de le voir et remerciai le jeune Potter de l'avoir sauvé. Je voulus faire un pas dans sa direction, mais Alyss me reprit le bras et me força à quitter l'Atrium en toute discrétion.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

\- Par la sortie de secours. Ces idiots du Ministère ont oublié de la couper. Dépêche-toi où c'est toi qui vas finir par croupir à Azkaban si on te trouve ici !

\- Le professeur...

\- Va s'en sortir. Allez dépêche-toi McBee !

Nous atteignîmes sans encombre la cabine téléphonique, tous les Aurors présents étant accaparés par Potter. Elle me fit entrer de force.

\- Et toi ?

\- Ça va aller. Profil bas maintenant, d'accord ? Et ne reviens jamais ici ! Allez !

Nerveusement, elle appuya sur le bouton pour renvoyer la cabine en surface, et je la perdis de vue.

Je m'éloignai le plus rapidement possible du quartier, le cœur battant à la chamade, persuadée qu'une horde de Rafleurs était à ma poursuite. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de me lancer dans cette aventure sans un plan en tête ? Et que fabriquait Potter là-bas ? C'était totalement imprudent de sa part !

Je déambulai dans les rues de Londres, ne sachant trop quoi faire. J'avais vu le professeur s'enfuir, et j'espérais qu'il s'en soit sorti sans dommage. Mais où pouvait-il bien se cacher ?

\- Vraiment McBee ? me sermonnai-je. Tu te poses cette question ?

Quel serait le premier endroit que le professeur irait voir ?

Je transplanai sur le Chemin de Traverse, et la tête me tourna follement quand j'arrivai à destination. Il fallait que j'arrête d'utiliser ce moyen de transport, ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant !

Je poursuivis mon chemin, et ne m'arrêtai que lorsque la face noircie du musée fut devant moi. Mon cœur se serra quand j'entrai, enjambant les morceaux calcinés des appareils électroniques. Le professeur se tenait au centre, silencieux. Assis sur la première marche de l'escalier, il contemplait d'un air dévasté ce qui avait représenté sa vie. Il sursauta quand je plaçai ma main sur son épaule :

\- Que vais-je devenir ? dit-il d'une voix brisée. Ils ont tout détruit...

\- Vous rouvrirez le musée, le consolai-je. Ils n'auront pas le dernier mot.

\- À quoi bon ? Azkaban aurait été préférable...

\- Ne dites pas ça !

Il se leva et fit quelques pas.

\- Rentrez chez vous, Polly, me recommanda-t-il, l'esprit ailleurs.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Il haussa les épaules. Un court instant, j'eus peur qu'il ne commette une bêtise. Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi :

\- Je vous libère de votre contrat de travail qui vous liait au musée, finit-il par dire. Vous êtes libre.

\- Mais...

Le professeur Gelert m'ignora et passa devant moi, sans m'accorder le moindre regard.

Il quitta le musée, et ce fut la dernière fois que je le vis.

oOo oOo oOo

Charlie était fou d'inquiétude quand je rentrai à la maison à la nuit tombée. Je lui racontai tout ce qu'il s'était passé, de l'incendie du musée au départ de Gelert.

\- Tu es allée au ministère ? s'exclama-t-il, furieux. Avec tout ce qui se passe dehors ?

\- Je n'allais pas non plus attendre les bras croisés que le ministère envoie le professeur à Azkaban ! Ils m'ont déjà fait le coup une fois !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Buchanan ! Tu te rends compte que si Alyss ne t'avait pas permis de sortir, ils t'auraient arrêtée et interrogée ? Bon sang, Polly, est-ce que tu réfléchis parfois ?

\- Tu me traites d'idiote ?

\- Non, d'inconséquente ! Tu es enceinte, et tu...

\- Utilise le bébé comme excuse, et je hurle, le prévins-je, à la fois en colère et blessée par ses paroles.

Nous nous regardâmes en chiens de faïence, les bras croisés, chacun restant sur ses positions. J'étais bien décidée de ne pas lui laisser avoir le dernier mot.

\- Polly, finit-il par soupirer, je suis toujours inquiet pour toi – et pas seulement parce que tu attends notre enfant ! Mais je te connais, et je sais combien tu prends tout à cœur. Si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, tu te jetterais dans la bagarre. Mais nous sommes en guerre, et on souffre assez comme ça. Mes parents sont constamment sous la surveillance du Ministère, et la seule chose qui te protège encore, c'est ton nom de famille. Alors, s'il te plaît, fais profil bas, et ne cours pas au ministère tous les quatre matins, parce qu'un de tes amis a été arrêté.

Pendant un long moment, je ne sus que dire. Il avait raison en disant que j'angoissais à propos de tout, mais l'amitié avait toujours prévalu sur tout chez moi, depuis toujours. La tête me tournait et je voulais être seule.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, finis-je par dire. Si Will ou Abby avait été dans la même situation que Gelert, toi aussi tu aurais accouru les aider. Alors, ne viens pas me donner des leçons de morale, Charlie Weasley.

\- Polly, dit-il quand il me vit prendre la direction des escaliers.

Je ne lui répondis pas.

Les jours suivants, Charlie me fit bien comprendre qu'il maintenait sa position en passant ses nuits sur le canapé du salon. Je me sentais seule dans ce grand lit, sans sa présence rassurante à mes côtés.

Enfin, je n'étais pas tout à fait seule : Bébé s'amusait à faire des galipettes, se prenant pour une boule de flipper. Lors de sa dernière visite de contrôle, Mrs Jorkins m'avait prévenue que le bébé commençait à ressentir les choses, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas hésiter à lui parler. Je me trouvais un peu ridicule au début, de parler toute seule à voix haute, sans être sûre qu'il m'entende... Mais j'avais fini par y prendre goût, et je lui racontais tout ce qui me passait par la tête : sa famille, l'avancement de sa petite chambre, Poudlard, la magie... Et puis, si je bavardais un peu trop, il réclamait le silence en me donnant des coups de pied dans le ventre :

\- D'accord, d'accord, je me tais ! grommelai-je. Mais j'ai quand même hâte que tu sortes, petit démon... Je sais que c'est confortable et moelleux à l'intérieur, mais maman commence à avoir mal au dos, et papa...

\- Polly ? Tu parles toute seule ?

La voix de Charlie résonna derrière la porte de la chambre. N'obtenant pas de réponse de ma part, il finit par ouvrir :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Bébé bouge, expliquai-je en me hissant sur les coudes, un brin soupçonneuse.

\- En ce moment ?

Il hésita à entrer, mais je finis par lui faire signe de venir. Il posa aussitôt ses mains sur moi et attendit que l'enfant se manifeste. Apaisée, je lui caressai sa chevelure rousse.

\- Maman n'est pas la seule à être impatiente que tu sortes, chuchota-t-il. Moi aussi, je suis pressé de faire ta connaissance.

Je me poussai alors pour qu'il puisse s'allonger près de moi. Il me tint serrée contre lui, et murmura :

\- Je suis désolé, Polly, si je suis allé trop loin dans mes propos la dernière fois.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée. Mais il faut que tu saches que je foncerais toujours dans le tas si les circonstances l'exigent.

\- C'est décidé, à partir de demain, je t'attache au pied du lit.

Je gloussai :

\- Essaye un peu pour voir.

oOo oOo oOo

Ce fut un déchirement que de laisser ma mère partir. Je ne pouvais concevoir qu'elle soit loin de moi : j'avais besoin d'elle, de son soutien, de ses conseils.

Le jour de son départ avait sonné : nous nous étions réunis à la gare internationale de Waterloo pour les adieux, le train de la compagnie Eurostar de 10h24 emportant ma mère loin de nous pendant un temps indéterminé.

\- Tout va bien se passer, ma poupette, m'assura-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Je serai toujours près de toi.

Elle essuya avec douceur les larmes qui glissaient sur mes joues.

\- Je reviendrai, je te le promets.

Elle se détacha de moi pour se lover dans les bras de mon père. Gênée, je leur tournai le dos pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, et me rapprochai d'Orazio. Mon ami, sous ses airs d'italien nonchalant, était à cran : sa baguette dépassait de la poche de son jean et il était sur les nerfs. Je lui ébouriffai gentiment les cheveux :

\- Fais attention à toi quand même ! lui dis-je.

\- _Che, mi_? Je suis le roi des prudents, s'esclaffa-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, McBee, _tua madre_ est entre de bonnes mains.

\- Pourquoi ça ne me rassure pas justement ?

Il me pinça le nez pour me taquiner en me traitant de vilaine fille, puis regarda sa montre.

\- _Da Giove_ ![1] On va être en retard. _Signora_ McBee, désolé de vous presser, mais l'heure du départ va sonner !

Ma mère se moucha, prit sa valise et nous regarda une dernière fois, papa et moi.

\- On se revoit vite, dit-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

Papa lui fit un geste d'une main tremblante, et je me serrai contre lui. Nous les regardâmes présenter leurs billets de train et leurs passeports respectifs, puis ils disparurent, emportés par la foule. Papa se racla la gorge, fuyant mon regard.

\- On peut aller prendre un café, si tu veux, lui proposai-je pour lui redonner du moral.

\- J'ai promis à mon chef que je ne m'attarderais pas...

\- Amos Diggory ?

\- Oh non ! Le pauvre homme a démissionné quelques semaines après la mort de son fils (il eut une grimace de dégoût). Non, maintenant, c'est ce Mangemort de Walden McNair qui dirige le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

\- Mangemort ? m'exclamai-je, horrifiée.

\- Je lui ai dit que j'avais un rendez-vous médical à Saint Mangouste, ricana-t-il.

Il sortit un morceau de parchemin : il s'agissait d'un mot d'excuse falsifié, signé de la main de Stephen Piccadilly.

\- Tu remercieras tes amis de ma part, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil d'un air complice. Nom d'un lutin, je vais en retard ! On se voit plus tard Polly. N'hésite pas à passer à la maison une fois de temps en temps !

Il rangea le précieux parchemin dans sa cape, tira le lobe de mon oreille et me quitta pour transplaner.

Je restai un instant interdite : de quels amis parlait-il ?

oOo oOo oOo

C'était agréable de rester à la maison sans à avoir à me lever de bonne heure pour aller travailler.

Dans les premiers temps évidemment.

L'ennui s'installa rapidement les jours suivants. Me lever, râler contre l'inconfort de ma grossesse, préparer le petit déjeuner, souhaiter une bonne journée à Charlie, ranger la maison d'un coup de baguette magique, recevoir la Gazette, râler (encore) contre ces imbécilités...

L'inaction ne m'allait décidément pas, et je finis pas me demander au bout d'une semaine si je ne ferais pas mieux d'écrire mes mémoires – que je pourrais sobrement intituler _Pensées Pittoresques d'une Poufsouffle_.

Plongée dans mes souvenirs de collégienne, ce fut à peine si j'entendis les coups donnés contre la fenêtre de la cuisine. Levant les yeux, je poussai une exclamation : la tête de William Swann se dessinait derrière la vitre. Je me dépêchai de lui ouvrir et mes craintes se confirmèrent quand je vis l'ancien Gryffondor en bien mauvais état : encore vêtu de son pyjama, pieds nus, grelottant de froid et le visage recouvert d'ecchymoses.

\- Will ! m'écriai-je épouvantée. Mais enfin...

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr !

Je me dépêchai de déverrouiller la porte néanmoins, il ne rentra pas tout de suite, méfiant.

\- Et les questions de sécurité ? dit-il, les sourcils froncés, sa baguette à la main. Comment être sûr qu'il s'agit bien de Polly McBee ?

\- Oh oui, allons-y, perdons notre temps tandis que tu te vides de ton sang ! raillai-je. Très bien : quel est le surnom que je te donne quand tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer ?

\- Willy-Willy. À moi : quel est l'objet de mon unique raillerie chez toi ?

\- Mes cheveux. Rassuré ?

Il hocha la tête et entra enfin, boitant de la jambe droite, et se laissa tomber lourdement sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, grimaçant.

\- Tu vas me dire maintenant de quoi il en retourne ? dis-je en examinant ses blessures.

Il grimaça quand je passai mes doigts sur sa joue tuméfiée.

\- Des Rafleurs ont fait irruption ce matin chez moi. Apparemment, je n'ai pas répondu à la charmante invitation de cette délicieuse Dolores Ombrage. Je dormais quand ils sont venus défoncer la porte. Et comme je n'ai pas été très coopérant, ils se sont défoulés sur moi...

\- Défoulé ? Will, tu as été tabassé !

Il avait un hématome à la joue, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, le nez en sang, la lèvre tuméfiée, et j'étais presque certaine qu'il avait une côte cassée à la façon dont il se tenait. Je passai délicatement ma baguette sur son visage pour lui soigner ses plaies, qui se résorbèrent d'elle-même.

\- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de fort ? demanda-t-il en se palpant le nez qui s'était remis en place après un crac sinistre.

\- Il est neuf heures du matin, Will !

\- Et ? Je te rappelle que je me suis pris une raclée monumentale, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Tu auras du café, et c'est tout !

Je le laissai piocher dans le panier à linge pour qu'il trouve des vêtements propres à se mettre et appartenant à Charlie tandis que je nous préparais un café.

\- Ça va mieux, soupira-t-il en mordant à pleine dent dans une tartine que je lui avais préparée.

\- Tu es sûr ? m'inquiétai-je. Je te connais William Swann, toujours à prouver que tu es un gros dur, alors qu'en fait, tu n'es qu'un chamallow au cœur en chocolat.

Swann grimaça, mais le compliment lui plut.

\- S'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas comme ça en public, c'est trop la honte ! grogna-t-il. Oui, ça va. Bon, je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que je n'ai pas eu peur, mais j'ai survécu... Merlin, heureusement qu'Orazio n'était pas là !

\- Orazio ? Il remplit leur standard de Sang-Pur. Ils ne lui auraient fait aucun mal...

\- Heureusement pour les Rafleurs, je voulais dire ! Orazio n'a pas sa baguette dans sa poche et il nous aurait plongés dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou !

\- Et ta sœur Abby ?

\- En sécurité chez Ivy... pour le moment.

Je me souvins vaguement d'une petite blonde qui traînait avec Abby à Poudlard.

Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Pour survivre, nous étions désormais condamnés à cacher de braves et d'honnêtes sorciers... Je reposai la tasse, sentant la colère bouillir mes veines.

\- Où vas-tu aller maintenant ? m'enquis-je. Tu peux rester ici, si tu le souhaites. Notre porte te sera toujours ouverte.

\- Merci, mais non. Je vais plutôt aller chez les Nullos... Ce sera plus simple. Enfin je...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, les oreilles écarlates. J'eus soudain l'impression que l'on me cachait des choses. Pour changer de conversation, Will leva sa tasse en direction de mon ventre :

\- Comment va le bébé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il pense être constamment sur un terrain de Quidditch, sinon ça va.

\- Ah ! Je le savais ! Je te préviens Popo, je veux être le premier à lui offrir un balai !

\- Même pas en rêve, Swann.

Ce dernier ricana puis posa sa tasse.

\- Bon, j'y vais. Tu pourras dire à Charlie que... enfin, que je suis chez les Nullos et que... il comprendra.

William Swann, embarrassé ? Du jamais vu !

Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la porte : je jugeai préférable qu'il transplane plutôt que d'utiliser la poudre de Cheminette – le réseau était sous surveillance en ce moment.

\- Will ? l'appelai-je tandis qu'il enfilait des chaussures un peu trop grandes pour lui. Tu ne serais pas en train de me cacher quelque chose, des fois ?

Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire.

\- Qui, moi ? Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Allez, à plus tard, Polly.

La seconde d'après, il avait transplané, me laissant avec une certitude : Swann ne savait pas me mentir.

Ce qui était moins rassurant, c'était que Charlie non plus.

Il ne fut évidemment pas surpris d'apprendre que Will avait été attaqué à son domicile ni qu'il avait trouvé refuge dans la boutique des Nullos. Mais, quand je proposai de leur rendre visite, pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, Charlie s'étouffa avec un morceau de ravioli aux fromages.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, Mrs Jorkins a déconseillé les trajets mouvementés... Et puis, la météo annonce de la pluie, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes au chaud à la maison, non ? Et puis, tu sais quoi, j'irai personnellement voir les Nullos ! Ne te dérange pas pour si peu...

\- Si tu le dis... dis-je avec lenteur, mes soupçons se confirmant.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que les Nullos avaient encore inventé ?

\- Au fait, repris-je, as-tu eu des nouvelles de Lupin dernièrement ?

\- Euh... non, bredouilla-t-il, les oreilles très rouges.

Très bien : que fabriquait Lupin avec les Nullos maintenant ?

\- Je me fais du souci pour Tonks. Ce n'est pas bon pour son bébé qu'elle déprime autant. Je pensais lui rendre visite, entre futures mamans...

\- Excellente idée ! renchérit-il, soudain soulagé. Ça lui fera du bien de te voir. Et toi, de sortir !

Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas que je sorte quelques instants plus tôt...

Je ne rajoutai rien, mais n'en pensai pas moins.

oOo oOo oOo

Toutes ces cachotteries ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, cependant. D'étranges événements survinrent les semaines suivantes : de petits détails insignifiants, mais qui me firent comprendre que quelque chose de plus grand se préparait.

Orazio ne tarda pas à entrer d'Italie, avec une nouvelle rassurante : ma mère était à l'abri chez les parents de mon ami, et semblait s'y plaire. Elle me fit d'ailleurs parvenir une lettre, dans laquelle elle me recommandait de faire bien attention à moi et de ne surtout pas manger d'artichaut (d'après un article lu dans la _Gazetta del Profeta_ ), mais de privilégier les topinambours et des blettes (qui avaient des attributs magiques et curatifs pour bébé).

\- Même pas en rêve, grommelai-je en repliant son courrier.

\- Ta maman se fait du souci, et c'est normal ! me confia Orazio avec un sourire. Je t'ai ramené ceci de _Firenze_...

Il me tendit une petite boîte violette qui contenait des chocolats en forme de petits balais au cœur fondant au caramel.

\- Ce sont des _Scopa di Cioccolato_. Ils ont beaucoup de succès en Italie.

J'en goutai un, puis deux, puis trois.

\- Soit tu avais très faim, soit c'est délicieux ! commenta Orazio en riant. Je demanderai à mes parents de t'en envoyer d'autres chocolats.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ? m'exclamai-je en le voyant agrafer sa cape de voyage.

\- Serait-ce du chagrin que j'entends dans ta _voce_ ?

\- J'ai l'impression que les gens m'évitent en ce moment, me plaignis-je. J'aurais bien aimé discuter un peu avec toi...

\- Alors, va mettre tes chaussures et sortons un peu ! Je transplanerai un peu plus loin.

C'était idiot que de rester enfermé chez soi alors qu'un radieux soleil réchauffait agréablement l'air ! Accrochée au bras d'Orazio qui marchait à mon allure, nous remontâmes ensemble la rue principale de Godric's Hollow, nous remémorant nos années passées à l'Université.

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu ne travailles plus au museo ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je l'ignore... C'est pas non plus comme si j'avais la liberté de choisir mon avenir, surtout en ce moment...

\- Tu parles de l'avenir que tu as vu, ou de la situation actuelle ?

\- Un peu des deux, je suppose.

Comment oublier que je deviendrais Retourneur de Temps ? Même si j'ignorais quand cela se produirait...

Orazio s'arrêta alors devant la maison des Potter, les sourcils froncés. Je suivis son regard. Les herbes folles avaient poussé dans tous les sens, et les lierres avaient presque recouvert les ruines du cottage. Mais le plus beau était sans doute les messages laissés sur l'écriteau de bois qui indiquait que c'était là où James et Lily Potter avaient perdu la vie. Du bout des doigts, je caressai les gravures sur le bois et les mots d'encouragement à l'adresse de Harry. J'y avais laissé moi aussi mes initiales lors de mon arrivée ici, et je souris en voyant que quelqu'un avait gravé le dessin d'un hibou aux ailes déployées juste à côté.

\- Polly, reprit Orazio, avec gravité. Tu n'as jamais songé à vivre par toi même ? Tu voulais devenir archéomage, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Hé ! J'ai travaillé dans un musée !

\- Qui exposait des objets moldus, ce qui est assez loin de l'archéomagie...

\- Tu peux parler toi : tu écris les mémoires d'un vieux croulant...

\- Ce n'est pas pour la vita en plus, el professor Twitter peut m'ouvrir des portes pour mon avenir. Mon boulot actuel n'est qu'un tremplin pour le futur.

Je cherchai quelque chose d'intelligent à dire pour le contrer.

\- C'est la guerre en ce moment ! me défendis-je.

\- Certamente, mais rien ne t'empêche de trouver ta voie ! Et tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- J'ai horreur de ça d'ailleurs, marmonnai-je.

Nous arrivâmes dans une petite impasse bordée de sapins, à l'abri des regards curieux.

\- C'est là que je te quitte, petite Polly. Rentre chez toi et réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit.

Il m'embrassa furtivement la joue et transplana la seconde d'après, me laissant seule avec le moral au fond des chaussettes.

Je rentrai à la maison, la tête fourmillant de mille pensées. Orazio avait plus que raison. Notre petit ménage ne pouvait se permettre de vivre sur le modeste salaire de Charlie (malgré le fait de lui avoir dit maintes fois de demander une augmentation). Je décidai alors d'écumer les petites annonces de la Gazette pour trouver un petit boulot.

Hélas, la une du journal me détourna bien vite de mes recherches : la photo de l'équipe de Quidditch des Catapultes de Caerphilly s'étalait en première page. Les sept joueurs faisaient face à l'objectif, mais un seul brandissait un poing en l'air, tête baissée.

Il s'agissait de Napoléon Bonaparte.

 ** _Quand le Quidditch devient politique_**

 _Tout avait pourtant bien commencé : la finale de la Coupe d'Europe voyait s'affronter les Catapultes de Caerphilly aux Tapesouaffle de Quiberon. La match, placé sous le signe du Fair-Play, a été remporté par l'équipe galloise, totalisant un score de 270 points à 60 face aux français._

 _Tout dérapa cependant lorsque le président de l'UEQA (Union des Associations Européennes de Quidditch) a remis le trophée aux Catapultes : le gardien de l'équipe, le jeune Napoléon Bonaparte, a levé son poing en signe de protestation. Interrogé sur son geste, il a répliqué qu'il le faisait pour tous les nés-moldus qui subissaient les outrages de la part du gouvernement actuel, créant ainsi un vif malaise sur le terrain._

 _Napoléon Bonaparte, lui-même fils de moldus, a été aussitôt suspendu de l'équipe et des sections seront prises à son encontre, pour outrage envers l'autorité magique du Royaume-Uni (suite p.3 & interview du directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques p.4)._

Oh par Merlin ! Bony !

Prise d'un doute affreux, j'allai jeter une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette dans le feu et demandai à être connectée à la cheminée de Rose Bonaparte.

Mon amie ne fut pas longue à répondre, et je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu as lu le journal, dit-elle simplement.

\- Oh, Rose ! Vous allez bien ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

\- Pas exactement... Polly, je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça. Je voulais passer te voir avant, pour te l'annoncer de vive voix. Mais après ce qu'il vient de se passer, le temps va nous manquer. Napoléon et moi allons... quitter le pays.

Oh !

La nouvelle en soi ne me surprit pas, mais je ressentis un pincement au cœur.

\- Ce sera mieux, en effet.

J'essayai de ne pas écouter cette méchante petite voix dans ma tête, qui me chuchotait que Rose m'abandonnait à son tour.

\- Où comptez-vous aller ?

\- On ne sait pas encore. En Allemagne ou en Espagne... Je suis désolée, Polly. Je ne serai pas là pour la naissance du petit. Est-ce que... je peux te demander un service ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Fais-en sorte que Remus...

Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête. J'entendis Bony crier :

\- ILS SONT LA ! ROSE !

\- Mon Dieu ! Ils nous ont trouvés !

\- Qui ça, ils ? Rose ? ROSE !

Trop tard : la connexion s'interrompit. Je fixai inutilement les flammes de la cheminée, l'estomac noué, à attendre le retour de Rose pour m'assurer que tout allait bien, mais rien n'arriva, et je m'imaginai les pires choses.

Ce fut ainsi que me retrouva Charlie lorsqu'il rentra du travail le soir. Il prit peur en me voyant et se précipita vers moi. Malgré le feu que j'avais ravivé, je tremblais de froid. Entre deux sanglots, je parvins à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Charlie me promit d'aller aux nouvelles, mais, inquiet de l'état de mes nerfs, me força à aller me coucher et fit appel à Stephen, l'ami de toujours. Avec douceur, ce dernier m'ausculta, promenant sa baguette sur moi. Il ne décela rien d'inquiétant – ce qui rassura Charlie, mais nota toutefois que j'étais très fatiguée.

\- Je vais te prescrire un philtre calmant et une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour cette nuit, dit-il sur un ton très doux. Tu dois te reposer et garder des forces.

Épuisée, je hochai la tête et m'enfouis sous mes couvertures. Il se leva et fit signe à Charlie de le suivre. Je les entendis nettement chuchoter derrière la porte, et seuls quelques mots me parvinrent, tandis que je m'enfonçais dans le sommeil ...

\- Inquiet... Rose... en sécurité... Nullos.

Je ne sais ce qui me réveilla : le silence, une intuition, peut-être. La chambre était plongée dans le noir et j'entendis la respiration apaisante de Charlie. J'étais parfaitement réveillée, et l'esprit vide. Il me fallut un certain temps pour me rappeler la raison pour laquelle je me sentais si...

Je soupirai. Je n'arrivais même pas à mettre un mot sur mon état d'esprit.

Doucement, je repoussai les couvertures et sortis du lit, veillant à ne pas réveiller Charlie. Puis, tout aussi discrètement, je quittai la chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée. Les marches de l'escalier craquèrent, et je me trouvai ridicule à marcher comme un canard, gênée par mon tour de taille imposant.

Les dalles de la cuisine étaient rafraichissantes sous mes pieds et je vis, par la fenêtre, l'aube qui pointait le bout de son nez, annonciateur d'une belle journée d'automne.

Mon regard se posa alors sur un parchemin trainant sur le sol, près de la chemine. Je me baissai tant bien que mal pour le prendre, et lut :

 **À TOUS LES SORCIERS**

 _Une bataille a été perdue, mais la guerre n'a pas été gagnée !_

Le Ministère de la Magie a peut-être capitulé, cédant à la facilité d'un conflit évité,

oubliant le sens des mots honneur et devoir,

livrant des milliers de sorciers à la servitude d'un mage noir.

 _Rien n'est perdu !_

Rien n'est perdu, car nous possédons encore l'espoir !

L'espoir de nous unifier sous un même mot, un même combat : la liberté.

Voilà pourquoi nous appelons tous les sorciers à s'unir dans l'action,

pour redonner un sens à ce mot, et parce que l'espoir existe encore.

 _Notre Communauté est en péril !_

 _Luttons pour la sauver !_

 **LE RÉSEAU HEDWIGE**

Je relus plusieurs fois ces mots, le cœur battant à la chamade. J'ignorais qui était l'auteur de ces mots, mais ils me firent du bien. Je notai alors le dessin du hibou aux ailes déployées qui marquait l'entête, avec l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

\- Polly ? Tu ne dors pas ?

Charlie tout ensommeillé me rejoignit. Je lui tendis le parchemin, qu'il parcourut à peine, un petit sourire en coin.

\- C'est fantastique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... Et si on retournait se coucher ? Tu vas attraper froid.

Et c'était tout ? Dehors, la Résistance s'organisait, et c'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire ?

La vérité me frappa alors : Charlie avait déjà lu ces mots...

* * *

 **[1] Par Jupiter !**

 **Désolé pour ce petit retard, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez! U nouveau chapitre en ligne, c'est vraiment avec tristesse que je m'aperçois qu'il ne reste plus que six chapitres à vous faire partager... Dont un que je n'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie d'écrire!**

 **Le prochain sera mis en ligne le 23 octobre! Ce jour là, restez bien à l'écoute, je ferais une petite annonce... :)**

 **Pour information sur ce chapitre: les départs et arrivées en Eurostar se faisaient à l'époque à la gare de Waterloo, et non pas à St Pancras, comme aujourd'hui. Voilà, il fallait que je le dises.**

 **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pris le temps de répondre à vos adorables reviews, je le fais maintenant et ici: MERCI! Merci de me lire, de prendre le temps de commenter... Merci aussi à AppleCherry Pie pour avoir cinq minutes à me consacrer à la relecture des chapitres... Je pense à toi!**

 **A très bientôt pour la suite!**

 **Citrouille**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 – Jamie McBee**

Le carillon bondit lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, et l'air de « _mon beau sapin_ » retentit dans toute la maison.

\- Joyeux Noël ! s'exclama Will avec un large sourire.

Il avait le bout du nez rougi par le froid, de la neige sur les épaules et des cadeaux plein les bras.

\- Ferme la porte ! pestai-je. Je n'en peux plus de ce carillon de malheur.

L'idée avait plu à Charlie, et je m'en voulais encore de l'avoir entraîné au supermarché du coin pour les courses : c'était là qu'il avait déniché le carillon qui interprétait tous les chants de Noël à chaque fois que quelqu'un ouvrait la porte.

Will était d'humeur festive : il m'embrassa sur les deux joues, me fit remarquer que j'avais l'air épanouie et me demanda quand Bébé arriverait enfin.

Je le foudroyai du regard. Abby, qui se tenait cachée derrière lui, le nez dans son écharpe, leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bébé a l'air de penser qu'il a signé un bail de trois ans là-dedans, grommelai-je en tapotant mon ventre.

Il avait quelques jours de retard Mrs Jorkins m'avait dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, mais je trouvais le temps long.

Will compatit sincèrement, puis demanda qui était déjà arrivé :

\- Les Nullos, évidemment, Tonks – essaye de la faire rire, s'il te plaît ! – Orazio – mais ça, tu le sais déjà... Stephen est de garde à Ste Mangouste cette nuit, et il ne manquait plus que vous deux !

\- Super ! s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Sa sœur resta en arrière, secouant la tête :

\- Quand il a été créé, Merlin a oublié de lui mettre l'option « savoir-vivre », expliqua-t-elle. Tu veux de l'aide ? ajouta-t-elle en désignant la cuisine d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Oh non, c'est Charlie qui a cuisiné le repas ! Moi, je ne touche à rien et je me laisse vivre. Il m'a quand même autorisée à réceptionner les invités... Allez viens, allons rejoindre les autres.

Le salon avait été décoré avec soin par mon Gryffondor : résultat, le rouge et l'or étaient les couleurs prédominantes. Les cœurs de Poufsouffle des Nullos s'étaient révoltés devant pareil décor, et bien sûr, l'arrivée de Will remit le sujet dans le chaudron :

\- On est cinq Poufsouffles contre deux Gryffondors ! s'insurgea Kenway. Vous êtes en sous-nombre !

\- Pour information, renchérit Charlie, ce sont les couleurs de Noël. Je n'y suis pour rien si Gryffondor a choisi ces couleurs en particulier... Allez lire _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ si vous ne savez pas quoi faire !

\- Oooh, dix points pour Gryffondor, rétorqua Abby, agacée. Mais je vous en prie, continuez votre passionnant débat !

Je réprimai un fou rire et, entendant quelqu'un toquer de nouveau à la porte, je m'empressai d'aller ouvrir. Je fus contente et presque soulagée de voir le visage de Remus Lupin à travers le carreau. Réprimant l'envie de lui donner une paire de baffe bien sentie, je lui ouvris avec un grand sourire, et pris un air surpris :

\- Remus ? Mais, que faites-vous là ?

Mal à l'aise, il jeta un regard à l'intérieur de la maison. Il était en piteux état : des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

\- J'ai reçu un hibou de la part de Charlie... Il a quelque chose d'important à me dire, et m'a demandé de passer de toute urgence.

\- Oh ! Vous voulez entrer ?

\- Non, dit-il entendant des éclats de rire. Je vais l'attendre ici. Si ça ne dérange pas, évidemment...

Je secouai la tête et retournai dans le salon glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Tonks.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui te demande, dis-je en prenant cette fois un air soucieux.

Elle leva vers moi un regard étonné, mais me suivit.

La tête de Lupin quand il vit Tonks débouler !

\- Oups, j'ai menti, dis-je en le voyant me lancer un regard furieux. Maintenant, vous allez vous expliquer tous les deux, et trouver un terrain d'entente. Et si j'entends un mot plus haut que l'autre, je vous attache aux pieds de la table, et vous oblige à écouter ce fichu carillon toute la nuit, c'est compris ?

Je n'étais pas peu fière de ma duperie. Charlie, voyant mon sourire radieux quand je revins près de lui, me demanda ce que j'avais :

\- Oh rien... j'ai moi aussi mes petits secrets, mon chéri... Aïe !

Une douleur me coupa la respiration.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en me voyant grimacer

\- Oui. Bébé est de mauvaise humeur depuis ce matin. Ça va passer.

Ce fut un excellent réveillon de Noël. Charlie s'était surpassé pour le dîner, et le champagne coula à flots (même si je n'eus droit à aucune goutte). C'était bon de faire la fête sans avoir la crainte que la foudre ne s'abatte sur nos têtes.

Je décortiquai avec soin mon saumon quand Tonks et Lupin firent leur apparition, épuisés, mais heureux. Je notai les yeux rougis de Tonks – qui avait sans doute pleuré – et le col de la chemise de Lupin froissé – qui avait sans doute eu droit à des baisers passionnés. Charlie fit léviter une chaise pour Lupin, qui accepta un verre de vin des elfes et l'assiette de saumon au beurre citronné que lui présenta Abby.

L'ambiance était festive et chaleureuse, et les Nullos et Will faisaient un concours de celui qui dirait le plus de bêtises, agrémentés par le rire tonitruant d'Orazio, qui avait un petit coup dans le nez.

C'était comme retourner à Poudlard.

Après la salade, je dus admettre que je ne me sentais pas bien du tout. Sans doute avais-je trop mangé... La chaleur du feu de cheminée me donnait le tournis, et les rires me transperçaient les oreilles.

\- _Tutto va bene_? demanda Orazio, s'inquiétant de ma pâleur soudaine.

\- Oui... Non... Je ne sais pas...

La douleur m'irradia si fort que je poussai un cri. Aussitôt, les conversations cessèrent :

\- Polly ? s'inquiéta Charlie.

\- Je... je crois que le bébé arrive, soufflai-je en me tenant à la table.

Il bondit aussitôt de sa chaise pour venir à mes côtés.

\- Tu peux te lever ? Bien. Orazio, prend l'autre bras, il faut l'emmener dans la chambre. Will ! Appelle en priorité Mrs Jorkins ! Puis le père de Polly, puis mes parents. Abby, passe devant pour nous ouvrir la porte.

Je me levai tant bien que mal, sentant comme si des centaines de poignards me transperçaient de toute part.

\- Tonks, réussis-je à murmurer. Je veux Tonks avec moi.

À mi-chemin, je perdis les eaux.

Ils m'installèrent sur le lit dans la chambre du bas, étant incapable de prendre les escaliers. Orazio demanda s'il pouvait être utile ailleurs, et Charlie lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Mon ami hocha la tête et disparut, après un dernier regard vers moi.

Charlie me tint la main en me murmurant des paroles apaisantes, Abby passa ses mains fraîches sur mon front et Tonks me frotta les jambes.

\- Que fait Jorkins ? gronda Charlie, les yeux faisant des allées et venues vers la porte.

Une nouvelle contraction me coupa le souffle et je gémis. Mrs Jorkins arriva enfin et chacun poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Elle portait une longue robe de sorcière violette et du houx décorait son chapeau pointu.

\- En plein pendant ma dinde ! rouspéta-telle. Combien de temps entre les contractions ?

\- Elles viennent juste de commencer, l'informa Charlie.

Mrs Jorkins claqua des doigts en direction de Abby et lui donna des consignes : serviettes, bassine, eau chaude, exécution. Elle fustigea ensuite Tonks, qui ne devait pas se trouver là, au regard de sa propre grossesse. Mon amie lui lança un regard de défi et me prit la main. Je me tordis dans tous les sens, et broyai les mains qui me tenaient.

Abby ne tarda pas à revenir avec les demandes de la sage-sorcière qui, penchée sur moi, me palpait le ventre en lançant des « hum-hum ». Tonks me chuchota des paroles encourageantes, mais je n'entendis rien, trop occupée à me briser les cordes vocales à force de hurler.

\- Nous y sommes presque, lança alors Mrs Jorkins en regardant sa montre. Le bébé se présente déjà... Avec un peu de chance, pour l'aurez pour le jour de Noël !

On s'activait autour de moi, troquant linge propre contre linge souillé. Épouvantée, je regardai le petit tas jeté négligemment à terre : était-il possible que tout ce sang m'appartienne ?

\- Mr Wealey, soutenez-la ! Et vous là, prenez-lui son autre main. Maintenant, Miss McBee, il va falloir pousser, mais à mon signal. Prête ?

Avais-je le choix ? Je me cramponnai aux mains d'Abby et de Tonks et me mis à pousser, encouragée par Charlie, qui, au-dessus de moi, était épouvanté.

\- Presque ! Encore ! tonna Jorkins pour se faire entendre par-dessus mes hurlements.

C'était tous mes organes que j'expulsais de mon corps, me semblait-il. C'était mille sortilèges Doloris que je me prenais. C'était un maelstrom de cris, de douleurs qui me tenaillaient le corps.

\- Vous faites des merveilles ! s'écria la sage-sorcière. Il va falloir encore pousser une dernière fois, Miss McBee !

Une église lointaine sonna les douze coups de minuit. Je rassemblai mon courage, serrai les dents.

Bientôt, un son nouveau se matérialisa dans la chambre : des vagissements expulsés par des petits poumons tout neufs.

\- Il est là ! glapit Jorkins, levant dans ses bras un minuscule corps tout fripé, dont les petites jambes s'agitaient vigoureusement. Toutes mes félicitations, maman c'est un beau petit garçon, en parfaite santé. Est-ce que papa veut couper le cordon ?

Les gestes un peu tremblants, Charlie agita sa baguette au-dessus de notre fils, qui brailla de plus belle. Puis, elle le posa dans mes bras. Je croisai le regard bouleversé de Charlie.

\- Bonjour mon fils, dit celui-ci, examinant avec attention le poupon.

\- Il est si petit ! fit remarquer Tonks, qui pleurait de joie.

\- Comment va-t-il s'appeler ? demanda Abby, les yeux brillants.

\- Jamie, dis-je avec tendresse. Il s'appelle Jamie.

oOo oOo oOo

Éreintée, le corps endolori, mais allongée dans des draps frais, je finis par m'endormir. Je ne me souvins d'aucun rêve, juste la promesse de voir mon fils à mon réveil.

Le rayon d'un soleil hivernal me tira du sommeil. Je vis Tonks, assise sur le fauteuil, et qui me regardait, ravie.

\- Joyeux Noël, Polly !

\- Toi aussi, Tonks. Où est Charlie ?

\- On l'a mis de force au lit, me dit-elle en s'étirant. Il ne voulait pas quitter ton chevet. Orazio l'a saucissonné, c'était hilarant à voir.

\- Jamie ?

\- Avec sa mamie Molly. Il dort pour le moment. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je ne suis que souffrance, mais ça va.

\- C'est si dur que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Mon amie était enceinte de cinq mois, et était aussi ronde qu'un Souafle.

\- On te vante les beautés de la maternité, mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas de la tarte ! soupirai-je en me laissant tomber sur les coussins. Mais après, quand on met ton bébé dans les bras, on oublie tout... Ne rêve pas ma fille : tu vas en baver autant que moi !

Tonks se mit à rire. C'était bon de l'entendre ainsi, après toutes ces semaines de tristesse.

\- Remus ? demandai-je.

\- On s'est réconcilié, rougit-elle. Je crois que c'est la perspective d'être père qui l'a effrayé.

\- Mmh... Rappelle-lui quand même que je lui dois une paire de claque.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? Faim, soif ?

\- Il reste du dessert ?

\- Oui, je vais t'en chercher.

\- Attends, ne pars pas ! m'écriai-je soudain.

Je lui fis signe d'approcher.

\- Je voulais te demander quelque chose pendant que nous sommes seules, toi et moi. Est-ce que... tu accepterais d'être la marraine de Jamie ?

Même si ce n'était pas ainsi que ça marchait chez les sorciers – un parrain pour un garçon, une marraine pour une fille - j'avais besoin de le demander à Tonks.

\- Bien sûr ! dit-elle, heureuse et surprise. Ce serait pour moi un honneur. Qui sera le parrain ?

\- Will bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

\- Merlin, gloussa-t-elle, si c'est toi qui lui demandes, il ne s'en remettra jamais.

\- J'y compte bien !

oOo oOo oOo

La matinée durant, je reçus les félicitations de tout le monde, Jamie dans les bras (moment embarrassant quand Will, Orazio et les Nullos débarquèrent dans la chambre alors que je donnais le sein au bébé). Comme il fallut s'y attendre, Will oscilla entre larmes et joie quand je lui demandai solennellement d'être le parrain.

Tous les Weasley se réunirent aussi dans le salon pour contempler le petit ange de Noël – les jumeaux s'empressèrent de rectifier leurs parents : selon eux, Jamie ressemblait plus à un « asticot de Noël » à gigoter dans tous les sens.

Ce fut surtout le visage de mon père que je cherchais. Quand il prit son petit-fils dans les bras, ses joues se mouillèrent de larmes.

\- Il te ressemble, dit-il en caressant les joues de Jamie. Le même petit nez. Je me souviens du jour de ta naissance. Ta maman...

Il se tut. Je le comprenais. À moi aussi, sa présence me manquait. Mon père se reprit et je vis son front se rider :

\- Polly, dit-il, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Rien de grave, mais... Jamie ne sera pas baptisé sous le nom de Weasley.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- Le Ministère a mis sous surveillance tous les membres de la famille. Il serait... compliqué d'enregistrer Jamie sous ce nom...

\- Ça veut dire que... Il s'appellera Jamie McBee ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais... Et Charlie ?

\- Il le comprend. Il ne saute pas de joie, mais il pense d'abord à votre sécurité à toi et au petit asticot...

Je me sentis désolée pour lui. Mais après tout, qu'importe le nom que Jamie porterait, le principal était qu'il avait un papa et une maman qui l'aimerait de toutes leurs forces...

Même si Charlie fut attristé par la décision, il ne le montra pas. Il était en tout cas en admiration totale devant Jamie, contemplant ses petites mains et ses petits pieds, caressant du bout des doigts les minuscules cheveux qui pointaient sur le crâne. Il était aux anges quand le bébé s'endormait dans ses bras ou quand il remuait bras et jambes au moment de le changer, et aimait par-dessus tout être présent quand Jamie tétait. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs de notre seul moment de quiétude, la maison ne se vidant pas pendant trois jours consécutifs. Il fallut se creuser la tête pour trouver un endroit où faire dormir tout le monde, et la toile de tente magiquement agrandie des Weasley finit par être plantée dans notre petit jardin pour y abriter les jumeaux, Will, Orazio et les Nullos.

C'était comme si la guerre s'était arrêtée à notre porte. Je ne voulais d'ailleurs rien entendre des nouvelles de l'extérieur, même si, autour de moi, mes proches étaient préoccupés. Je voulais que tout ce cauchemar de guerre cesse...

J'étais dans mes profondes rêveries quand Charlie me ramena sur terre :

\- Chérie ? m'annonça-t-il sur le pas de la porte, quelqu'un demande à te voir...

Il s'effaça avec un sourire et ma mère apparut dans mon champ de vision.

\- Bonjour ma poupette ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Maman ?

Elle me serra fort dans ses bras. Je respirai à pleins poumons son parfum à l'eau de rose, me donnant les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je suis venue voir mon amour de petit fils évidemment ! Ton ami Orazio m'a aussitôt prévenue, mais il m'a fallu des jours pour venir jusqu'ici. Alors, où est-il ? Je brûle d'impatience de le voir !

Ce fut Jamie qui lui répondit, gazouillant dans son berceau. Maman le prit délicatement dans ses bras :

\- Oh, il est adorable ! Bonjour mon petit bout de sucre, je suis ta Mamily !

\- Mamily ? répétai-je en souriant.

\- Oui, mamie Molly est déjà pris... Oh, il te ressemble beaucoup ma poupette... Ton père disait vrai ! C'est bien un McBee, aucun doute là-dessus !

Je regardai ma mère faire des grimaces au bébé, heureuse, mais le cœur tourmenté :

\- Maman, ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi d'être ici ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis revenue incognito en Angleterre. Je suis logée dans un hôtel moldu sous un pseudonyme. Je dois faire juste attention de ne pas utiliser la magie, sans quoi le Ministère me tombera dessus. Qui se préoccuperait de Sarah Connor, pétillante quarantenaire, née à Brighton et écrivain en devenir ? Ça me donne une idée de livre tiens !

\- Sarah Connor ? la coupai-je. Oh, par Merlin ! Ce sont les Nullos, c'est ça ? Je veux dire, le Réseau Hedwige t'a trouvé cette identité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tes amis sont remarquables ma chérie. Sans eux je ne serais pas ici. Que penses-tu de ça : une jeune sorcière pendant la guerre, qui doit se cacher... Mais elle est découverte par un partisan du mal... Et il tombe amoureux d'elle !

Je ne l'écoutai pas, désemparée. Sarah Connor, vraiment ? Heureusement que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas férus de cinéma moldu...

oOo oOo oOo

 _INCENDIE A LONDRES : UNE BOUTIQUE DE COMICS PREND FEU_

 _AUCUN BLESSÉ À DÉPLORER_

 _PISTE CRIMINELLE ENVISAGÉE_

La nouvelle me stupéfia : la boutique des Nullos n'était désormais plus qu'un tas de cendres. Bien sûr, la nouvelle n'avait pas été relayée par la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , et c'était désormais vers la presse moldue qu'il fallait se tourner pour avoir des informations fiables – même s'il fallait lire entre les lignes, entre les annonces de la préparation de la Coupe du Monde de Football 1998 en France et la poursuite de l'enquête sur la mort de Lady Di en août dernier. J'ignorais comme allaient les Nullos, ne recevant aucune nouvelle de leur part.

Mais je voyais bien, grâce au front soucieux de Charlie, que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

\- Comment le Ministère l'a su ? demandai-je, tout en essayant de calmer Jamie qui pleurait dans mes bras (il avait pourtant mangé, fait son rot et était propre : avais-je loupé quelque chose ?).

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais ça ne présage rien de bon.

\- Et les autres ? Will, Orazio ?

Il secoua la tête.

La peur était l'arme préférée des Mangemorts pour terroriser la Communauté Magique. Personne n'était à l'abri des dénonciations, et la suspicion empoisonnait les vies. Les familles se terraient dans leurs maisons, veillant à ne pas braquer l'attention sur eux.

Poudlard n'était même plus considéré comme un endroit sûr : les lettres de Ginny Weasley étaient alarmantes. Elle nous apprit ainsi que les élèves de première année subissaient le sortilège de Doloris.

Une question taraudait les esprits : où était Harry Potter ? Que faisait-il ? Nos espoirs reposaient sur lui, et pourtant, depuis ce fameux jour où le ministère avait débarqué durant le mariage de Bill et Fleur, nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de lui.

J'en avais assez de vivre dans la peur. Parfois, je rêvais de quitter l'Angleterre et de trouver refuge ailleurs. N'importe où à vrai dire.

Je mangeais mal, dormais mal, craignais tout...

Je me réveillai en sursaut, en proie à un mauvais rêve récurent (je perdais Charlie et Jamie dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sans réussir à retrouver mon chemin). Il me fallut de longues secondes pour me rappeler où j'étais, et tendis ma main pour m'assurer que Charlie était là.

Je ne rencontrai que le vide et le froid.

Je pris peur et, serrant ma baguette contre moi, me précipitai dans la chambre de Jamie.

Il dormait profondément, sa petite bouche ouverte et tenant serré dans son petit poing la peluche en forme de lion que lui avait offert Will.

Je contemplai la poitrine de mon petit trésor se lever et s'abaisser paisiblement. Je pouvais le regarder des heures ainsi...

Oh, Charlie !

Je quittai la chambre du petit et refermai la porte. J'entendis le bruit de conversations étouffées provenant du rez-de-chaussée.

Sur la pointe des pieds et veillant à ne pas faire craquer les marches, je descendis les escaliers – une réunion clandestine se tenait dans ma cuisine.

\- ... important est de trouver une nouvelle planque. C'est trop dangereux d'aller les uns chez les autres. Nos familles sont sous surveillance, dit la voix de Will.

\- Vous avez vraiment tout perdu ? s'enquit Orazio.

\- Quelques milliers de livres de comics et de bandes dessinées, soupira Kenway. Mais on est en vie, c'est ce qui compte non ?

Silencieusement, je me pelotonnai contre le mur et écoutai la conversation.

\- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? On ne peut pas stopper les actions du réseau, ça nous a pris des mois à tout mettre en place ! ronchonna Hastings.

J'entendis le glouglou d'un liquide qu'on versait dans un verre.

\- On continue, dit Charlie d'une voix grave. On ne change rien. Que le Ministère ne songe pas un seul moment qu'ils ont gagné.

\- Je propose de rendre la monnaie de leurs gallions, suggéra Will. On brûle les locaux de la Gazette. J'ai toujours détesté ce journal d'ailleurs.

\- J'avais pensé à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire, reprit Charlie, un sourire dans la voix. Des Niffleurs à Gringotts.

Les avis furent partagés : Swann poussa un cri horrifié en s'exclamant « _mes bébés ! ça va pas non ?_ » tandis que les Nullos applaudissaient.

\- Silenzio ! lança Orazio, je crois avoir entendu quelqu'un taper à la porte de la cucina !

Les chaises raclèrent le sol, les baguettes furent sorties...

\- C'est Remus, soupira Swann, soulagé.

Déclic des verrous, sortilèges levés.

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, déclara aussitôt Lupin, le souffle court. Alyss Grey est morte.

Je réprimai un cri dans la manche de mon pyjama.

\- QUOI ? s'exclama Swann.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Charlie, choqué.

\- Ils l'ont surprise en train de fouiner dans le bureau de Yaxley.

\- Bordel de merde !

Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans que quelqu'un ne se décide à prononcer quelques mots.

\- À Alyss, finit par dire Charlie en levant son verre. La Gryffondor la plus courageuse qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer.

\- À Alyss, répondirent les autres avec gravité.

J'étais muette de stupeur. Alyss Grey ? _Assassinée ?_ Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il va falloir récupérer le corps pour lui donner une sépulture décente, reprit Charlie, la voix brisée. Demander à mon p... Remus ? Un problème ?

\- Oui... Quelqu'un nous épie, répondit tranquillement Lupin. Polly, tu peux te joindre à nous si tu le souhaites.

Comment avait-il su ? Je sortis de ma cachette, le rouge aux joues, un peu honteuse d'avoir été pincée. Tous me regardèrent, surpris de me voir.

\- Désolée, fis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Remus, la mine épuisée.

Charlie oscillait entre le mécontentent et la résignation. Je vis un des Nullos essayer de se moucher discrètement le nez. Comme je ne pouvais pas prétendre de ne rien avoir entendu, je présentai mes condoléances pour Alyss, la gorge nouée. Bien sûr je l'avais détestée durant Poudlard mais jamais je n'avais voulu pour elle une telle fin.

\- J'ignorais que Alyss faisait partie du Réseau Hedwige, finis-je par dire.

Les autres me dévisagèrent, abasourdis. Je levai les yeux au ciel :

\- Je suis au courant de votre Réseau...Au bout d'un moment, j'ai fini par deviner. Quel était le rôle d'Alyss ?

\- Elle est... était notre taupe, confessa Hastings, la mine basse. Elle avait accès aux fichiers d'Ombrage sur les nés moldus. C'est elle qui nous a contacté après que tu l'aies croisé au Ministère. Quand elle le pouvait, elle nous donnait certaines informations qui nous permettaient de mettre les gens à l'abri avant l'arrivée des Rafleurs... pas tout le temps afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Ouais, bah on peut faire une croix dessus ! maugréa Will, qui ne semblait pas se remettre de la nouvelle.

\- Sauf si quelqu'un prend sa place.

Je fus moi-même choquée d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Les garçons étaient dévastés par la disparition d'Alyss et je me proposais de prendre sa place. Il leur fallut un long moment pour qu'ils comprennent mon sous-entendu.

Charlie rugit aussitôt :

\- HORS DE QUESTION, MCBEE !

\- Quelqu'un peut traduire ? demanda Fey.

\- Polly veut prendre la place d'Alyss, répondit Lupin, me dévisageant intensément. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu demandes ?

\- Oui. Je veux le faire.

Charlie se leva, en proie à la fureur :

\- Alyss est morte, Polly, le comprends-tu ? Parce qu'elle a mis son nez là où le Ministère ne voulait pas qu'elle le mette... Il est absolument hors de question que je te laisse aller là-bas, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux...

\- Dit celui qui proposait de balancer des Niffleurs dans la banque la plus sécurisée du monde, le coupa Kenway, d'un ton sérieux.

\- S'ils découvrent qui elle est...

\- Personne ne s'en doutera, affirma le Nullos. Et on a besoin de quelqu'un sur place.

\- Pas Polly !

\- Non, pas Polly McBee... On invente un personnage. Sang Pur pour passer sous les détecteurs. Ombrage va chercher un remplaçant, il faut leur damner le pion.

\- Elle vient d'être mère ! S'il lui arrive quelque chose...

Kenway ne l'écouta pas, marmonnant dans sa barbe :

\- Minnie Diggory... Études à l'étranger. Fan du gouvernement actuel... Ça peut coller.

\- Euh, gros malin, il y a un minuscule problème dans ton plan diabolique, renchérit Swann. Enfin deux. Petit un : cette cinglée d'Ombrage ne répètera pas deux fois la même erreur, et fera prendre du Veritaserum à tous les candidats pour l'entretien d'embauche. Et petit deux : tu as vu la touffe de cheveux de McBee ? Ils sont reconnus jusque chez les Inuits !

\- Je savais pas que t'étais calé en géo... ronchonna Kewnay, m'observant sous toutes les coutures.

Charlie éclata d'un rire sans joie. J'étais un peu choquée par le comportement de Kenway : il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Nullos craignos de Poudlard...

\- Je n'en reviens pas. Une sorcière est morte, je vous rappelle, et vous voulez la remplacer ! C'est pas vrai ! Remus, dis-moi que tu es contre tout ça...

Le silence de Lupin fut plus parlant qu'un long discours. Je sentis le chaudron me monter au nez :

\- D'abord, « elle » en a marre que vous parliez de moi comme si je n'étais pas là... Ensuite, si mes cheveux vous dérangent autant que ça, ça s'appelle sortilège de défrisage...

\- Will a pourtant raison, dit Orazio, sans m'écouter. Ombrage la pincera avec la pozione de Veritaserum.

\- Pour ça, j'ai une idée, dis-je avec aplomb.

Sept paires d'yeux me dévisagèrent, m'écoutant enfin. J'attendis un peu pour savourer mon effet de surprise.

\- Le Temps, finis-je par dire. J'ai le Temps avec moi.

oOo oOo oOo

Charlie ne fut pas heureux du tout de mon initiative, et m'accusa de vouloir mettre ma vie en danger.

\- Tu n'as pas pensé un seul instant à Jamie ! s'écria-t-il avec colère.

\- Tu as tort : j'ai pensé à lui à chaque instant, répondis-je avec douceur.

Je lui pris les mains et l'attirai vers moi.

\- Écoute, si je fais ça, c'est pour lui assurer son avenir. Je ne veux pas que notre fils grandisse dans un monde rempli de terreur. Si mon action, aussi minime soit-elle, peut faire la différence, alors ainsi soit-il. Et je te rappelle humblement que toi aussi tu fais partie de la résistance, et que tu risques la mort à chaque instant.

\- De la résistance dans l'ombre, me corrigea-t-il. Toi, tu seras au premier rang, à visage découvert, chez l'ennemi.

\- Alyss le savait, et ça ne l'a pas empêché de le faire. Je n'ai pas peur, Charlie.

\- Alors, promets-moi que si tu sens le moindre soupçon peser sur ta tête, tu tourneras les talons et tu quitteras le Ministère aussi vite que possible.

\- Je te le jure.

Cela le rassura un peu. Il me serra dans ses bras, le nez dans ma chevelure ébouriffée.

\- Tu as conscience aussi que tu ne pourras pas voir Jamie aussi souvent que tu le voudras ? Tu vas t'approprier une nouvelle identité, dans lequel tu n'auras pas d'enfant. Tu ne pourras pas rentrer à la maison tous les soirs, et nous serons la plupart du temps séparés. Es-tu prête à vivre ça ?

\- Je sais que ça va me tuer à petit feu, mais oui, répondis-je d'une toute petite voix. Nous laisserons Jamie à ma mère, elle comprendra. Elle râle toujours parce qu'elle ne voit pas assez souvent son petit-fils adoré...

\- C'est ma mère qui ne va pas être contente, soupira Charlie.

Je savais que je risquais énormément dans cette affaire, et le spectre d'Alyss me hanta les jours suivants. Mais je ne pouvais plus rester en retrait les bras croisés, à attendre que quelque chose se passe.

Les Nullos étaient passés maîtres dans l'art du déguisement. Ils me créèrent une nouvelle identité, celle de Minnie Diggory, lointaine cousine de Cédric. Ce fut Kenway qui se chargea de ma métamorphose physique : sa baguette a cinq centimètres de mes cheveux, il passa l'après-midi entier à défriser chacune de mes mèches, l'esprit concentré.

Quand enfin il eut fini, il m'autorisa à me regarder dans le miroir.

Le résultat était bluffant : adieux boucles rebelles ! Mes cheveux étaient désormais lisses et soyeux. Le Nullos me mit dans les mains une lotion capillaire de Lissenplis.

\- Tous les soirs avant d'aller te coucher, tous les matins après la douche. Et n'essaye même pas d'oublier. Tiens...

Il me tendit une paire de lunettes carrée à double foyer.

\- T'inquiète, Fey les a ensorcelés, tu verras normalement. Allez, mets-les ! m'ordonna-t-il en me voyant grimacer.

Je n'étais plus Polly McBee, mais une espèce de première de la classe coincée.

\- Et que serait Batman sans son costume ? reprit-il en faisant apparaître une accoutrement de sa baguette.

\- Ah non alors ! m'écriai-je.

C'était horrible à voir : une longue robe tout en velours grise, boutonnée jusqu'au cou, une paire de bottines à talons et un chapeau d'une laideur innommable.

\- Tu as piqué la robe à McGonagall ? m'offusquai-je. J'ai l'air d'une prude !

\- C'est pas le cas ?

\- Tu veux que je te raconte ce que j'ai fait avec Charlie la nuit dernière ?

\- Mmmh, plus tard, peut-être. En attendant, va t'habiller.

Cinq minutes plus tard, « Minnie Diggory » sortit de la chambre pour faire admirer sa tenue aux autres. Charlie ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés, Orazio éclata de rire, Jamie pleura, les Nullos rayonnèrent de fierté, Lupin eut un sourire amusé, et Swann voulut absolument passer ses mains dans ma chevelure.

\- Touche et t'es un homme mort, gronda Kenway.

\- Sérieux McBee, si tu avais eu cette chevelure divine à Poudlard, tu aurais eu toutes tes chances avec moi.

\- Hé ! Tu causes de ma femme là ! s'offusqua Charlie.

\- Techniquement, vous n'êtes toujours pas mariés, rétorqua Swann. Ça fait quoi... trois, quatre ans de fiançailles ?

Je rougis devant l'exactitude de l'information. Il était vrai que nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion de prononcer nos vœux devant un mage.

\- Allez, venez les tourtereaux, tonton Will va bénir votre union.

\- Tu n'es pas un membre officiel du Ministère, fit remarquer Fey.

\- C'est tout comme !

Dans la plus irréaliste des scènes, Williams Swann nous « maria » donc par une froide journée de janvier dans notre salon de Godric's Hollow, devant des témoins qui prirent leur rôle très à cœur.

\- Charles Gideon Weasley, acceptes-tu de prendre Polly...

\- McBee.

\- Ça, je sais. Mais as-tu un deuxième prénom dont je pourrais me moquer ?

\- Non.

\- Dommage. Bref. Charlie, acceptes-tu de prendre Polly « _je n'ai pas de deuxième prénom_ » McBee ici présente pour épouse, de l'aimer et de la chérir dans la santé et la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Je le veux, répondit Charlie, sérieux.

\- Parfait. Polly... McBee, acceptes-tu de prendre Charles Gideon Weasley ici présent pour époux, de l'aimer et de le chérir, et tout ça, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Je le veux, dis-je, sur le même ton.

\- Alors, par les pouvoirs de euh... l'amitié éternelle qui m'ont été conférés dans le Poudlard Express lors de notre première rencontre, je vous déclare mari et femme !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce vingtième chapitre, pleins de tendresses et de rebondissements... J'espère qu'il vous a plu! Pour tout message de félicitations, merci de me les transmettre, je ferais le nécessaire pour les envoyer à Mr et Mme Weasley-McBee... :)**

 **Le chapitre 21 sera mis en ligne le 6 novembre! Mais en attendant, j'ai deux annonces à vous faire passer, alors ouvrez grand vos oreilles.**

 **1/ Cela fait plusieurs mois que je vous en parle, et le rêve vient de se concrétiser: j'ai entre les mains la version papier des Pensées Pittoresques d'une Poufsouffle. Oui oui, la version livre, avec une belle couverture, un sommaire et qui sent bon le papier! Mon premier roman! Et, puisque je vous adore mes petits lecteurs, je met en place une petite loterie très simple: si vous souhaitez gagner le livre dédicacé, il suffit soit de signaler dans une review ici même votre participation, soit de m'envoyer un petit MP, soit d'aller poster un petit commentaire sur ma page Facebook: facebook DrCitrouille (enlever les espaces vu que ff ne veut pas d'adresse mail).**

 **Le concours commence aujourd'hui (23 octobre donc - Hey, c'est mon anniversaire! Happy birthday ma vieille Citrouille! Bisous à moi même) jusqu'au 31 octobre à minuit. Les résultats seront annoncés le 1er novembre, dans la soirée.**

 **En fonction du nombre de participants, il y aura un ou trois gagnants! Chacun gagnera donc un livre dédicacé par votre Citrouille préféré, et des petits cadeaux en extra (dont le marque page officiel Poufsouffle des Studios Universal ramené de Floride tout exprès pour le premier lot, rien que ça!).**

 **Ca, c'était pour le premier point.**

 **2/ Je commence à préparer le terrain pour l'après Polly (pleurs pleurs). Après moults considérations, j'ai décidé de mettre en pause la Fanfic sur Serpentard, dû à quelques soucis de scénario. Je me concentrerais donc sur la maison Serdaigle en attendant le déclic magique, et raconterais l'histoire édifiante d'Archibald Twitter, archéomage de profession, de ses aventures à Poudlard jusqu'à son embarquement à bord du Titanic pour y chasser une momie maléfique, en passant par une rencontre très sanguinaire avec un certain vampire, au fin fond des Carpathes... Une fiction donc qui sera sous le signe de l'aventure et du mystère, et qui prendra place pendant la Belle Epoque. Le premier chapitre est déjà écrit, le deuxième en cours, la trame est faite, yapuka posté! ce sera chose faite en mars 2018, le temps que je prennes quelques semaines de congés épistolaires (et surtout de me remettre de la perte de Polly).**

 **Voilà pour les nouvelles!**

 **Je vous dis à très bientôt, pour la loterie ou pour le prochain chapitre!**

 **Votre Citrouille**


	22. Chapter 21 (1ère partie)

**Chapitre 21 – Opération « Filet du Diable »**

Minnie Diggory me regarda dans le miroir, tirant sur le col de la robe qui m'étouffait. D'un geste nerveux, je passai une main dans ma chevelure désormais lisse et remontai nerveusement les lunettes sur mon nez, ayant du mal à m'y faire.

C'était étrange de prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre. Les Nullos avaient fait un excellent travail en fabriquant l'identité de Minnie, encore étrangère pour moi.

\- Je te préfère les cheveux frisés, m'avoua Charlie, qui m'observait.

\- Moi aussi. Quelle horreur ! Je vais devoir me peigner tous les matins !

Charlie ne souriait pas. Il avait ce regard sur moi, à la fois irrité et terrifié.

\- Promets-moi que tu feras attention.

Combien de fois avais-je entendu cette phrase depuis ma décision d'espionner le Ministère ?

\- Oui, je te le jure, répétai-je.

J'avais rendez-vous pour un entretien avec Ombrage dans moins d'une heure. L'angoisse me nouait l'estomac : je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur.

Les Nullos avaient provisoirement fait de ma cuisine leur quartier général : ils attendaient mon retour pour partir ailleurs, j'ignorais où.

\- Prétends que tu joues un rôle dans un film ! me dit Kenway en voyant mon air apeuré.

\- Tiens, des leurres explosifs. Si tu en as besoin pour t'enfuir, utilise-les, renchérit Hastings. Will et Orazio se posteront non loin du Ministère, ils couvriront ta fuite si besoin est.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir comme tu vas t'y prendre pour passer le test du Veritaserum, s'interrogea Fey, songeur.

Jamie pleura dans son berceau, m'évitant de répondre. Je le pris aussitôt dans mes bras, me donnant du réconfort. Je ne voulais pas abandonner mon petit garçon. Un court instant, je songeai à tout annuler. Personne ne m'en voudrait. Et Charlie serait rassuré.

Mais je ne le pouvais pas, ni le voulais. C'était l'espoir d'un jour meilleur qui me donnait du courage d'accomplir cette mission. Avec regret, je confiai notre fils à Charlie, essayant de ne pas pleurer en sentant cette déchirure en moi.

\- C'est l'heure, dis-je.

oOo oOo oOo

Une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur le Ministère et tous ses employés. La boule au ventre, je m'avançai dans le hall, mon sac étroitement calé sous mon bras.

Personne ne me salua ou ne fit attention à moi. Même si je connaissais parfaitement l'endroit pour y être si souvent venue à l'époque où mon père travaillait encore au département de Régulation des Créatures magiques, avant qu'il ne se fasse virer pour « insubordination », je devais prétendre le contraire. Selon le scénario conçu par les Nullos, c'était la première fois que Minnie mettait les pieds dans un endroit pareil.

\- Et vous pensez aller où comme ça ? s'exclama un sorcier posté à l'accueil.

\- Oh, je... j'ai un entretien avec Mrs Ombrage. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer le chemin, s'il vous...

\- Baguette, m'ordonna-t-il en me tendant sa main.

Je la lui tendis, à cran. Et si le Ministère avait un fichier répertoriant les propriétaires et leurs baguettes magiques ? Après tout, Ollivander avait été enlevé un an et demi plus tôt, et seul Merlin savait pourquoi !

Je regardai le sorcier poser ma baguette sur une petite balance, qui cliqueta en laissant échapper une fumée violette.

\- Bois de chêne, crin de licorne, vingt-trois centimètres soixante-quinze. Nom, prénom ?

\- Minnie Diggory.

Le sorcier leva la tête, surpris :

\- Diggory ? Comme le vieil Amos ?

\- Un parent éloigné, expliquai-je avec une grimace.

Le sorcier grommela quelque chose et me tendit un badge, à mettre bien en évidence sur ma robe.

\- Le bureau de Dolores Ombrage se situe au niveau deux, département de la Justice magique. Bonne chance, Miss.

\- Merci.

Je récupérai ma baguette et me dirigeai d'un pas hésitant jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je tombai nez à nez avec le ministre en personne, Pius Tickenesse, accompagné de quelques sorciers parmi lesquels je reconnus Percy Weasley.

\- Vous montez ? me demanda Tickenesse.

Je m'empressai d'entrer et appuyai sur le bouton numéro deux. Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'habitacle.

\- Je vous connais ? demanda Tickenesse, m'observant par la surface polie des portes.

\- Je ne crois pas, monsieur, dis-je d'une toute petite voix. Je suis ici pour le poste d'assistante de Mrs Ombrage.

\- Ah !

Rien d'autre ne fut ajouté, mais je sentis son regard me déshabiller.

\- Niveau deux, département de la Justice magique.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et je sortis, les jambes flageolantes.

\- Bonne journée, Monsieur, dis-je poliment.

Tickenesse retint cependant les portes, un sourire gourmand sur ses lèvres :

\- Miss, si Dolores ne veut pas de votre candidature, venez me voir, je serais ravi de vous avoir comme secrétaire.

Je fus absolument offusquée par sa proposition, et la colère m'empourpra les joues. Je pris sur moi-même pour lui sourire, tremblante de dégout.

\- J'y penserai, monsieur.

Ombrage n'était pas à son bureau. Un des employés chargés du contrôle des brochures du Ministère m'informa qu'elle était en conseil. Il me proposa de prendre une chaise et d'attendre. Je regardai la douzaine de sorciers et de sorcières travailler à la chaîne, ne se préoccupant pas de moi. Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement, et j'en vins à me demander si Ombrage ne m'avait pas oubliée.

Enfin, elle apparut au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, vêtue de rose de la tête aux pieds, les bras chargés de dossiers. Elle me regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Bonjour Madame, m'exclamai-je en me levant. Je suis Minnie Diggory, je viens pour l'entretien au poste d'assistante...

Ses traits se détendirent et elle fit basculer quelques dossiers d'un bras à l'autre pour me présenter une main boudinée et chargée de bagues.

\- Ah, Miss Diggory ! Je suis désolée de mon retard, minauda-t-elle. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre ?

\- Non, absolument pas ! l'assurai-je avec un sourire hypocrite sur mes lèvres. Voulez-vous de l'aide ?

\- Bien volontiers !

Elle me tendit quelques dossiers, chercha sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe et désenchanta la porte de son bureau. Je remarquai que le trou qui l'ornait quelques mois plus tôt avait été rebouché.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent, me confia-t-elle. Entrez, entrez !

Mes yeux saignèrent aussitôt devant une ébauche de rose absolument horrible à voir. Partout, du rose : sur les meubles, les tapis, les meubles, les tasses, les plumes, les capes... Et des chatons aussi. Qui me jaugeaient du regard. Peints sur les assiettes ou en canevas, accrochés sur les murs.

À ce moment précis, je me sentis en danger de mort. Devais-je faire demi-tour et fuir à toutes jambes ?

Je réfrénai en moi l'envie de vomir, et acceptai de bonne grâce le siège – garni d'un coussin rose en point de croix – pour m'asseoir. Ombrage fit le tour de son bureau et s'installa sur sa chaise, qui craqua sous son poids.

\- Oh, regardez-moi ce fouillis, je ne m'y retrouve plus ! s'exclama-t-elle, guillerette, en désignant une pile de parchemins et de dossiers posés en vrac. Il est vraiment temps que je trouve une nouvelle secrétaire ! Mon travail me prend tant de temps, j'ai à peine le temps de déjeuner le midi... Alors, Miss Diggory, où ai-je mis votre lettre de références ? Ah ! La voilà la coquine.

Elle cala son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise et lut avec attention mes prétendues expériences, hochant la tête.

\- Tout cela m'a l'air d'être très intéressant, Miss Diggory ! Secrétaire personnelle du professeur Archibald Twitter pendant un an... Puis vous vous êtes exilée pendant trois ans en Roumanie... Pourquoi donc ?

\- Cœur brisé, Mrs Ombrage, expliquai-je. Mon... ex-fiancé m'a plaquée pour une autre sorcière. Je n'ai pas souhaité rester en Angleterre.

\- Le goujat ! Une si charmante demoiselle comme vous... Enfin. Mais où avez-vous fait vos études, ma chère ? Rien de tout cela n'est inscrit ici !

Je baissai la tête, penaude, et pressai mes mains.

\- C'est-à-dire que... je ne suis pas allée à Poudlard, si c'est ce que vous demandez. C'est ma tante qui m'a élevée et qui a assuré mon éducation magique. Elle aimait voyager, voyez-vous. Nous avons habité un peu partout, au Japon notamment...

Même pour moi le mensonge sonnait faux. Mais c'était la seule explication plausible que les Nullos avaient trouvée : Ombrage était bien capable d'aller fouiller les archives de l'école pour voir si une certaine Minnie Diggory y avait effectivement mis les pieds.

Elle me fixa longuement de ses petits yeux de crapauds, songeuse. Je soutins son regard sans sourciller.

\- Oh, mais je suis bien une piètre sorcière, puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? Thé, café, jus de citrouille ?

\- Volontiers, je prendrais bien un thé.

Sans se départir de son méchant sourire, Ombrage se leva et trottina jusqu'à une petite desserte. Elle me tourna le dos tandis qu'elle me préparait la boisson demandée.

\- Le Japon est si loin, dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop forte. Je n'y suis jamais allée.

\- Vous devriez, c'est magnifique ! Toute cette beauté cultu...

\- Mais alors, vous parlez japonais ?

\- Un peu : _Summimase, toïlé wa doko dess ka ?_

Elle se tourna vers moi, impressionnée. Bien sûr, je n'allais pas lui dire que cela signifiait « _savez-vous où sont les toilettes ?_ ». Les Nullos m'avaient fait apprendre quelques phrases par cœur, au cas où. Ils m'avaient également expliqué que l'écriture japonaise, le kanji, n'était pas vraiment lisible, il y avait donc peu de chance que le Ministère mette son nez dans un prétendu dossier.

\- Voici votre thé : buvez-le avant qu'il ne refroidisse !

Je pris la tasse, priant pour qu'elle ne voie pas le tremblement de mes mains.

C'était le moment de vérité.

Je portai la tasse lentement à mes lèvres, les yeux d'Ombrage me fixant intensément.

Alors, le monde vacilla, frémit et s'arrêta. Les sons tout autour de moi s'arrêtèrent dans un silence pesant.

\- Pile à l'heure, on dirait !

J'ouvris les yeux et Tom Morrow me fit face, souriant.

Je posai ma tasse, me levai et me jetai à son cou.

\- Je suis tellement, mais tellement soulagée de vous revoir !

\- Quel accueil ! Je devrais venir plus souvent !

J'avais escompté sur mon moi futur pour m'envoyer en cet instant précis Tom Morrow. Mon pari risqué avait réussi.

\- Allons, Miss Polly, vous n'allez pas pleurer quand même !

\- Un peu. Vous en avez ?

\- Évidemment ! Je serais un bien piètre Retourneur de Temps sinon !

Il sortit de sa poche une flasque et me la tendit. Je vidai la tasse d'Ombrage dans son pot de fleurs et le remplis de thé qui ne contenait pas une goutte de Veritaserum. Morrow en profita pour étudier le visage figé du crapaud rose.

\- Merlin, que c'est laid ! grimaça-t-il. Elle est mariée cette dame ? Imaginez vous lever tous les matins avec cette tête de grenouille à côté de vous... Brrr !

Je pouffai de rire, et lui tendis la flasque vide.

\- Oh, j'y pense ! s'exclama-t-il Mes félicitations pour la naissance d'Olivia !

\- Jamie, vous voulez dire...

Il me fit un clin d'œil, et sa montre sonna, le faisant sursauter.

\- Nom d'une gargouille, je vais être en retard !

Il régla sa montre, marmonnant pour lui-même. Je le retins par la manche avant qu'il ne m'échappe :

\- Est-ce que tout ça va durer encore longtemps ? demandai-je.

Morrow soupira et me serra brièvement contre lui.

\- Gardez courage, Miss Polly.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et regagnai ma place, ma tasse dans la main. Tom Morrow enclencha sa montre et disparut. Le Temps reprit sa course, et Ombrage me regarda boire ma tasse. Je grimaçai aussitôt : le thé était froid.

\- Un problème ?

\- N... oui. Il est fort, votre thé !

\- Certes, certes. Alors, Miss Diggory, reprenons notre conversation. Êtes-vous vraiment allée au Japon ?

\- Oui, avec ma tante. Magnifique pays, vraiment. Mais vous me l'avez déjà demandé.

\- Mmh... Et que venez-vous faire ici, exactement ?

\- J'espère pouvoir démarrer une carrière au Ministère et grimper les échelons le plus rapidement possible, dis-je, sans chaleur.

\- Vous êtes donc une ambitieuse ! Jusqu'où comptez-vous aller ?

\- Assistante du ministre.

Elle frétilla sur place, ravie d'une telle réponse.

\- Que pensez-vous des nés moldus ?

Pas plus direct, on ne faisait pas mieux.

\- Je n'en pense rien. Moins il y en aura, mieux on se portera.

En silence, je demandai pardon aux Nullos, à Rose et Bony, à Will et Abby, à ma mère...

\- Magnifique ! Miss Diggory, je pense que votre candidature convient parfaitement à ce poste.

\- Je commence quand ?

\- Demain, neuf heures ? Vous vous présenterez à l'accueil.

\- J'ai hâte de pouvoir commencer notre collaboration.

Je n'en croyais pas ma chance, mais n'en laissai rien paraître. Ombrage me raccompagna à la porte, et me souhaita une bonne fin de journée.

Je regagnai les ascenseurs, marchant le plus naturellement possible, sachant pertinemment que son regard de crapaud vicieux ne me quittait pas.

J'avais réussi.

oOo oOo oOo

 _REJOIGNEZ LE CLAN DU REFUS_

 _\- REFUSEZ les pseudos promesses d'un monde meilleur clamé par les sbires de Vous-Savez-Qui_

 _\- REFUSEZ l'état de servitude et d'oppression que le soi-disant ministère fait subir aux sorciers et sorcières_

 _\- REFUSEZ de laisser les Rafleurs s'en prendre à votre famille et à vos amis._

 _RÉSISTEZ ! EXISTEZ ! ESPÉREZ !_

 _L'Alouette_

oOo oOo oOo

Le lendemain, je passai par les toilettes publiques pour rentrer au Ministère. À l'accueil, le sorcier me remit mon badge, que j'étais priée de ne pas perdre. Puis, je me rendis au second étage, où Ombrage m'attendait déjà.

\- J'avais dit neuf heures, Miss Diggory, me dit-elle dès que je mis un pied dans son bureau.

\- Je suis désolée, Madame. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Bien. Votre bureau est à côté du mien. Il n'a pas été encore débarrassé des affaires de ma précédente assistante. Vous mettrez ensuite à jour mon agenda, et trierez les notes de service. Ensuite, vous viendrez ranger les dossiers de mon bureau. Est-ce clair ?

La mièvrerie de la veille avait disparu, le ton était direct, cassant. Je devais redoubler d'attention et courber l'échine – chose que je détestais faire.

\- Bien, Madame.

Je me rendis dans le bureau d'à côté, et j'eus un choc : il avait été précédemment occupé par Alyss...Elle l'avait décoré avec quelques photos datant de Poudlard – et je reconnus Charlie sur l'une d'elles -, d'un pot à crayon en forme de chaudron contenant des plumes pour la plupart cassées, d'une lampe sur laquelle avait été fixés avec du ruban adhésif les noms et numéros de bureaux de différents services et d'une plante à Pipaillon qui avait bien besoin d'eau...

Le bureau en lui-même tenait plus du placard à balai, et ne contenait qu'une chaise, une table bancale et une étagère croulant sous des notes de service, des rapports et des dossiers en tout genre. Je me promis d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Je rangeai tout ce qui avait appartenu à Alyss dans une boîte (sauf la plante que j'arrosai), avec la promesse de la donner à sa famille, et mis la main sur l'agenda d'Ombrage. Madame la Directrice de la Commission des Nés Moldus était très occupée : déjeuner avec le ministre, réunion, audition... Fouillant dans les notes de service, je trouvai d'autres invitations en tout genre que je classai par ordre d'importance et surtout des notes qui me firent froid dans le dos : « _Suite à arrestation de Dick Creswell, anciennement chef du bureau de liaison des gobelins, devons trouver remplaçant EN TOUTE URGENCE_ », « _demande autorisation fermeture immédiate du CHICANEUR : pro Indésirable n°1_ », « _A TOUS LES SERVICES : maladie de R. Weasley était un leurre (goule déguisée). Demande enquête (voir Ste Mangouste et guérisseur = fausse ordonnance_ ).

Ombrage m'appela dans son bureau au milieu de la matinée :

\- Oui, Madame ?

\- Prenez du papier et une plume, les Aurors nous ramènent un né-moldu, se delecta-t-elle.

Je la suivis jusqu'à l'auditorium, dans les sous-sols. Le procès se tenait dans l'un des cachots glacials. Des sorciers se tenaient déjà là, chuchotant entre eux. Ombrage les salua d'un mouvement de la tête, que je trouvai bien présomptueux. Elle prit place derrière le bureau qui dominait la salle entière, et je m'installai non loin d'elle, prête à prendre des notes.

\- Faites entrer l'accusé, dit Ombrage de sa voix de fillette haut perchée.

Un sorcier entravé entra, tenu en respect par deux Aurors. L'un d'eux avait la joue tuméfiée et le nez ensanglanté. Le prisonnier n'avait pas meilleure mine, et il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour deviner qu'il avait tenté de s'échapper. Les deux sorciers l'installèrent de force sur l'unique chaise et les verrous emprisonnèrent aussitôt ses mains et ses chevilles.

Je connaissais le sorcier pour avoir déjà vu de nombreuses fois sa photo dans le Quidditch Magazine : il s'agissait de l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Irlande, Aidan Lynch.

Grand, blond, l'air féroce, il fixa l'assemblée d'un œil rempli de haine. Cela ne sembla pas émouvoir Ombrage, qui débuta la séance.

\- Vous vous appelez bien Aidan Joseph Lynch ? demanda-t-elle en compulsant son dossier.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? répondit-il, hargneux.

\- Langage, Mr Lynch, sinon je fais appel aux Détraqueurs.

Un court instant, Lynch croisa mon regard et je secouai subrepticement la tête : inutile d'exciter le crapaud plus que ça... Il se renfrogna, et se contenta de regarder le sol.

\- Bien, Mr Lynch, reprenons. Il est indiqué ici que vos parents sont moldus. Votre père est chauffeur de taxi, votre mère, secrétaire médicale. Comment, avec un si pitoyable bagage, avez-vous réussi à devenir joueur de Quidditch ?

\- On appelle ça le talent, Madame, se moqua-t-il.

\- Le talent ? répéta-t-elle. Parce que vous pensez qu'il faut être talentueux pour attraper un vulgaire Vif d'Or ?

Mon âme d'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch se révolta. Parole de frustrée sans doute : un balai n'avait jamais dû accepter de voler avec un si gros derrière...

\- Le Rapport dit ici que vous n'avez jamais répondu à la convocation de la commission, envoyée il y a sept mois déjà. Et que vous vous êtes caché depuis. Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais besoin de vacances. D'ailleurs vous devriez en prendre aussi, ça vous ferait du bien !

La suite de l'interrogatoire fut du même acabit : Ombrage posant une question, Lynch la taclant. Elle avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille. Lui ne se laissa pas faire une seule fois et insulta à plusieurs reprises l'assemblée, moi y compris.

\- Mr Lynch, répondez à la question : où avez-vous trouvé cette baguette magique ?

La réponse fut telle que j'hésitai à la reproduire sur mon parchemin. Lynch vit mon hésitation et sourit à pleines dents :

\- J'ai bien « dans ton cul », Miss. Voulez-vous que je l'épelle ? C-U...

\- SI VOUS NE VOUS TENEZ PAS CORRECTEMENT, JE FAIS APPEL AUX DETRAQUEURS ! cria Ombrage.

\- Ooooh, je suis mort de peur ! Un Détraqueur sera bien plus agréable à regarder que votre tête de crapaud mal...

Je ne savais pas s'il était inconscient ou très courageux...

Au bout de deux heures épuisantes de parodie de procès, le verdict ne tarda pas à tomber : sa baguette fut brisée devant ses yeux, il était banni à vie du Quidditch et fut condamné à trois mois d'emprisonnement à Azkaban.

Les Aurors l'emmenèrent, emportant avec eux ses cris de rage et le silence revint.

Ombrage se recoiffa et tira un peu sur le col de sa robe.

\- Vous avez tout noté, Miss Diggory ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres.

\- O... oui madame. Mais, c'est toujours ainsi ?

\- Oh non, en général, ça couine, ça sanglote... Cette audition était bien plus... existante. Allez mettre ce rapport à jour, vous avez vu tous ces pâtés ?

oOo oOo oOo

 _SORCIERS, VEILLEZ SUR VOTRE RADIO !_

 _Le Ministère veut empêcher les sorciers de maintenir un semblant de liberté en confisquant les radios, malgré l'importance qu'il attache à ses propres émissions (ne croyez pas ce que raconte le RITM ! Ils sont à la solde de Vous-Savez-Qui !)._

 _À l'heure actuelle, il est important pour tous les sorciers de rester en contact avec Potterveille, la seule source qui maintient la vérité. Agissez dès maintenant afin de garder votre moyen d'écoute._

 _Votre radio est un moyen de résister contre le régime actuel !_

 _LE RÉSEAU HEDWIGE_

oOo oOo oOo

Un paquet scellé m'attendait sur la table de ma chambre, un minuscule dessin d'un hibou aux ailes déployées dessus. Fébrilement, je déchirai le papier kraft qui le retrouvait pour y trouver un journal à la couverture vert émeraude. L'intérieur ne contenait rien, mis à part l'adresse d'une papeterie moldue à Londres.

Allons bon ! Qu'étais-je supposée en faire ?

Je l'étudiai sous toutes les coutures. Il avait surement dû être ensorcelé. Je me souvins que Rose avait eu le même en quatrième année à Poudlard : je dénichai un peu d'encre et une plume dans mes affaires et inscrivis sur la première page :

 _« Bonjour »_

Mon intuition ne m'avait pas trompée : l'encre fut absorbée par le papier, et la réponse de tarda pas à apparaître.

 _« Bonsoir Agent Souris »_

Pardon ?

 _« Non, je suis... »_

 _« Agent Souris. Pas de nom. Bon travail pour ton infiltration au Ministère »_

 _« Merci »_

 _« J'ai une mission pour toi. Te sens-tu prête ? »_

 _« Oui »_

 _« Parfait. J'ai besoin que tu supprimes le dossier de Stephen Piccadilly. Il ne faut pas que le Ministère s'intéresse de trop près à lui. Peux-tu le faire ? »_

 _« Oui »_

 _« Merci. Bon courage »_

Ce fut tout. J'avais un bon millier de questions à poser à cette Alouette, mais il n'y avait plus personne de l'autre côté du carnet.

\- Le dossier de Piccadilly... Pas de soucis, les doigts dans le nez, grommelai-je.

Comment allais-je m'y prendre ? Si je le brûlais, ça sentirait le roussi dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Si je le faisais sortir et que je me faisais prendre, ça risquerait de chauffer pour mes oreilles.

Je décidai de penser à ça lorsque j'aurais le dossier sous les mains.

Au pire, je pourrais toujours le manger...

oOo oOo oOo

 _ORDRE DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE_

 _1._ _Il est interdit de passer de main en main des tracts de propagande de l'Ordre du Phénix, du Réseau Hedwige ou tout autre groupe de rébellion._

 _2._ _Les tracts de propagande doivent être remis aux employés du Ministère._

 _3._ _Tout sorcier surpris avec des tracts sera sévèrement puni._

oOo oOo oOo

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, madame, mais je vous rappelle que vous avez un déjeuner avec Mr Runcorn à midi. Je vous ai réservé une table aux Trois Citrouilles sur le Chemin de Traverse, à votre nom.

Ombrage leva la tête de son courrier et soupira :

\- Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Merci Minnie.

Je l'aidai à revêtir sa hideuse cape rose, où brillait une broche en forme de chaton.

\- N'oubliez pas de demander la facture pour que je la fasse passer en note de frais, lui rappelai-je.

\- Oui, oui. À tout à l'heure, Minnie.

\- Bon appétit, Madame.

Elle quitta son bureau emportant avec elle son sac à main. Seule, j'en profitai pour ranger un peu son bureau, l'oreille tendue vers la porte, au cas où elle reviendrait de manière impromptue.

Lorsque je fus sûre qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, je tirai ma baguette de ma poche et désensorcelai le tiroir de son bureau, là où elle planquait tous les dossiers dits « sensibles ».

Harry Potter, Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore…

Ah! Stephen Piccadilly.

À gauche, sa photo avait été agrafée, et nul doute qu'elle datait de Poudlard. Son dossier indiquait en encre violette qu'il avait fait ses études à Poudlard en compagnie d'un des fils Weasley, à Gryffondor, né le 15 janvier 1973, célibataire, qu'il travaillait en tant que guérisseur à Saint Mangouste et qu'il était un sang pur. Quelqu'un avait tamponné : À SURVEILLER.

Je passai ma baguette sur le parchemin, pour effacer toutes les données, lui redonnant un aspect vierge. Quant à la photo, que je détachai avec mille précautions, je la planquai au fond du pot contenant la plante de Pipaillon : personne n'aurait l'idée de la chercher ici (enfin, j'espérai !).

J'entendis du bruit dans le couloir et m'empressai de tout ranger, fière du succès de ma mission. Mon regard se posta alors sur un dossier en particulier :

NOM : Donald Lochlin Gelert

STATUT : Sang-Pur, partisan pro-moldu (musée moldu sur Ch. De T. ouvert en 1989)

NOTA BENE: Arrêté le 22 août 1997, s'est échappé le 2 septembre 1997 grâce au concours de Harry Potter (INDÉSIRABLE N°1).

Retrouvé mort par pendaison (suicide) dans l'ancien emplacement du Musée Moldu le 13 décembre 1997.

La photo du professeur était barrée par une grande croix rouge et le mot DECEDE était tamponné de travers.

Je restai un long moment interdite. Le professeur Gelert était mort depuis près de deux mois, et je ne l'avais même pas su... Les mains tremblantes, je finis par ranger les parchemins et replaçai le tout sous le dossier annoté « Opération : Filet du Diable » et refermai avec précaution le tiroir, que je verrouillai avec ma baguette.

Je regagnai mon bureau dans un état second. J'avais peur de pleurer : Minnie ne devait pas se laissai aller, ne devait pas...

Je trouvai refuge aux toilettes et fermai le porte à clef. Là, à l'abri des regards, je sanglotai. J'en voulus aux Nullos, à Charlie, à Lupin, à tout le Réseau Hedwige. Personne ne m'avait rien dit. J'aurais voulu savoir que le professeur était mort. Qui s'était occupé de son corps ? Avait-il eu des funérailles ? Qui avait été présent ?

Je m'essuyai les yeux et passai un filet d'eau froide sur mes joues rougies. Je vis alors mon visage dans le miroir : c'était celui d'une inconnue. Etre Polly McBee me manquait : cela faisait plus d'un mois que j'avais revêtu la personnalité de Minnie Diggory.

Soudain, Charlie et Jamie me manquèrent avec violence. J'avais envie, besoin de les voir.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, me promettant de les voir et les serrer dans mes bras.

oOo oOo oOo

 _LEE JORDAN : Grande nouvelle, chers auditeurs ! Pour la première fois et en totale exclusivité sur Potterveille, nous avons obtenu l'interview du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne !_

 _LEE JORDAN : Voldy, je dois vous avouer que c'est un honneur que de vous avoir ici..._

 _FRED WEASLEY, sous helium: Merci Lee._ _Et voici par ailleurs ma première déclaration sur Potterveille: je suis un gros con._

 _LEE JORDAN : Vous avez bien entendu, chers auditeurs : Tonton Voldy est un gros con !_

 _POTTERVEILLE_

 _ÉMISSION DU 24 MARS 1998_

oOo oOo oOo

 _« Merci, Agent Souris. On reste en contact »_

C'était tout ? J'avais réussi à détourner le dossier de Piccadilly, et c'était tout ce que l'Alouette avait à dire ?

 _« Moins tu en sauras, mieux ça vaudra »_

Frustrée par cette réponse, je refermai le cahier, et le cachai sous les lattes du parquet.

Je me sentais un peu mise à l'écart de ce qu'il se passait dehors. Les Nullos m'avaient déconseillé de tenter de joindre ma famille ou mes amis, au cas où le Ministère ne s'intéressait un peu trop à moi.

La morosité me plomba le moral et mon humeur s'en trouva affectée au travail les jours suivants (à tel point qu'Ombrage me remonta les bretelles en me demanda expressément de laisser mes humeurs à la porte de son bureau, merci bien).

Mais je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir : Charlie aussi, comme je le découvris bien vite, par le truchement d'un livre soi-disant commandé chez Fleury & Bott (et intitulé _Festin minute en un coup de baguette_ – comment étais-je supposée le prendre ?). Je découvris une lettre cachée dans la reliure, et reconnus aussitôt l'écriture de mon Gryffondor :

 _« Ma petite Poufsouffle,_

 _J'ai longuement hésité à savoir comment commencer cette lettre. Dire que tu me manques serait beaucoup trop est en dessous de la vérité : j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Te savoir à la fois si proche et inaccessible est limite de la torture. C'est comme vivre un cauchemar sans fin : quand allons-nous être enfin une famille réunie ?_

 _Merlin, je viens de me relire, j'ai l'impression d'être au fond du trou..._

 _Jamie va bien, je le vois presque tous les jours. Il a bien grandi : il fait cinq kilos pour cinquante-sept centimètres. C'est un gros dormeur (ta mère en est d'ailleurs très contente), un grand bavard (les conversations avec lui sont passionnantes, entre les « eeeeee » et les « aaaaa »), il mange bien et il gigote dans tous les sens._

 _Il a de tout petits doigts, d'adorables petits pieds, un bon bedon et les fesses rouges, mais il ne fait pas encore sa poussée dentaire (ce à quoi ta mère a soupiré « heureusement ! », mais je ne vois pas pourquoi.)_

 _Je t'ai joint une photo du petit monstre, tu le trouveras à la page trente-quatre du présent livre, à la place de la recette du « Steak de Dragon Vapeur en trois minutes baguette en main »._

 _Les autres vont bien. Les Nullos se démènent comme ils peuvent pour rester cachés, l'émission Potterveille a beaucoup de succès. Will s'est fait pousser la barbe ! C'est pour « pas qu'on le reconnaisse » d'après lui. Je ne sais vraiment pas si ça lui va bien ou pas, mais_ _les rares filles que nous croisons ne retournent toujours à son passage (ou alors c'est la présence d'Orazio qui les subjugue...)._

 _Tonks est sur le point d'imploser : il lui reste encore deux mois avant que son petit naisse (et ce sera un garçon !). Je pense donner ma collection de livres «_ Comment être un papa _» à Lupin, qui est mort de trouille (et je ne peux que le comprendre)._

 _Tout est bien calme sinon, on dirait que les rafles s'amenuisent. Mon père pense que le Ministère « reprend son souffle » avant la prochaine offensive. Le calme avant la tempête ?_

 _J'ai appris l'arrestation d'Aidan Lynch. Le Quidditch Magazine a bien essayé de protester, mais ils se sont fait rappeler à l'ordre._

 _J'imagine combien il doit être dur pour toi d'assister à tous ces procès et de faire face à tous ces mensonges !_

 _Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Harry... Et j'espère que toi non plus !_

 _Est-ce que cette folie s'arrêtera un jour ? Tu me manques cruellement._

 _Ton petit mari qui t'aime_

 _Charlie._

 _PS : Même si je sais combien tu voudrais garder cette lettre, je te supplie de la détruire... Tu comprends aisément pourquoi... »_

Je fondis de tendresse devant la photo de Jamie : allongé dans son berceau, il regardait l'objectif en souriant, agitant ses petits poings.

C'était décidé. Demain, je démissionnerais. Je prétexterais un oncle d'Amérique malade ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. J'irais me réfugier au Caisteal Maethan en attendant qu'Ombrage oublie Minnie Diggory, et ensuite...

Ce fut évidemment à ce moment-là que l'Alouette m'envoya un message :

 _« Peux-tu te renseigner sur l'Opération Filet du Diable ? »_

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais déjà lu ça quelque part...

Lorsque je revins travailler le lundi, je sentis un net changement dans le service : tout le monde semblait être un peu à cran.

\- Il se passe quelque chose ? demandai-je à Ombrage quand je vins la saluer.

\- Rien de bien important, Miss Diggory, chantonna-t-elle. Oh, pouvez-vous me rapporter le Code International du Secret magique, s'il vous plaît ? Ainsi que le Code des Infractions, volumes trois, quatre et six. Et il me faudrait aussi également une dizaine de fiches d'enregistrement né moldu. Merci.

Je retournai à mon bureau, un brin suspicieuse. Mon instinct me soufflait que quelque chose de grave allait se produire...

« Le calme avant la tempête ». Charlie avait eu raison.

Deux jours plus tard, la Gazette du Sorcier annonça l'arrestation de sept partisans pro-moldu.

Dans la liste figurait les noms de Sean Hastings et d'Orazio d'Aprile.

Et celui de mon grand-père.

* * *

 **Et c'est sur cette joyeuse note, pleine de fraîcheur, de licorne et d'amour que je vous laisse. A bientôt!**

 **N'ayez crainte, je posterais la deuxième partie de ce chapitre 21 lundi prochain, soit le 13 novembre (oui, ça porte malheur ça, le 13! J'espère qu'il ne va rien se passer de bien grave dans cette deuxième partie... Enfin, au cas où préparez vos mouchoirs, sait-on-jamais).**

 **Un grand merci pour vos si gentils reviews du précédent chapitre! Et vous avez été nombreux à participer à la loterie! J'en ai été toute bouleversée... Et, comme il me reste encore un exemplaire des Pensées, je proposerais un autre petit concours aux alentours de Noël pour le gagner! (n'ayez crainte, je peux toujours redemander des tirages... Et si certains sont intéressés par la version E-Book du Tome 1, n'hésitez pas à me le demander! Je me ferais un plaisir que de vous l'envoyer).**

 **Mes remerciements ne s'arrêtent pas évidemment: un grand merci à AppleCherry Pie, bêta entre les bêtas! D'ailleurs, Polly fait un petit détour par sa fic de Neige et d'Aulne, n'hésitez pas à aller lire sa merveilleuse histoire!**

 **Je vous dis donc à lundi prochain pour le chapitre 21.2 (c'est comme les épisodes d'Outlander: faut attendre! souffrance et désespoir...).**

 **A bientôt mes Poufsouffles!**

 **Citrouille**


	23. Chapter 21 (2ème partie)

**Chapitre 21 – Opération : Filet du Diable (2** **ème** **partie)**

Sean Hastings poussa un soupir : la boutique Pirouette et Badin fermait à son tour ses portes « _après soixante-sept ans de bons et loyaux services_ » comme il était indiqué sur la pancarte accrochée à la porte.

Le Chemin de Traverse ne ressemblait plus à ce que Sean avait connu une dizaine d'années auparavant : les boutiques fermaient les uns après les autres, par manque de clientèle qui n'osait plus venir.

Cela faisait longtemps que le Ministère ne s'intéressait plus à la rue marchande, ce qui était idéal pour des rencontres clandestines avec les membres du Réseau...

Le rendez-vous avait été fixé dans l'arrière-salle du cabinet d'un guérisseur, Augustus Pye, en début d'après-midi. Sean accusait cependant un retard d'une bonne demi-heure : il avait préféré faire un détour après avoir eu la sensation d'être suivi... Pur produit de son imagination d'ailleurs. Mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Le nez dans son écharpe, il remonta l'avenue avant de trouver le numéro treize. L'immeuble, bâti sur quatre étages, était coincé entre la boutique d'Ollivander et un brocanteur. Sa façade biscornue était peinte dans les tons violets et une enseigne en bois vert représentant une baguette et un os croisés était suspendue dans le vide, grinçant au gré du vent. Sur le mur était apposée une petite plaque en laiton sur laquelle était inscrite :

 _Augustus Pye – guérisseur_

 _Permanence tous les jours sauf jours de Quidditch_

 _Entrez et sonnez_

Sean entra d'abord puis appuya sur la sonnette pour s'annoncer. Une petite sorcière, qui faisait office de secrétaire, l'accueillit avec un sourire affable.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec le Docteur Pye, dit Sean en se débarrassant de son écharpe tout en reniflant.

\- Par ici, dit-elle d'un ton compréhensif.

Elle l'emmena alors dans la salle d'attente, où quelques sorciers attendaient leur tour : l'un d'eux avait le teint vert et vomissait des crapauds dans un chaudron déjà bien rempli. Sean salua tout le monde d'une petite voix et s'installa sur l'une des chaises en bois, les sourcils froncés.

Il y avait forcément une erreur : il était censé rencontrer les autres membres du Réseau ! S'était-il trompé de mot de passe ? Il savait qu'il était en retard, mais quand même ! À moins que le guérisseur Pye ne le fasse passer en priorité lorsqu'il sortirait de sa présente consultation...

Le sorcier vomit un nouveau crapaud. « Désolé », marmonna-t-il, le visage en sueur.

Sean prit son mal en patience et avisa un vieux numéro du _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_.

« _Lycanthropie vs Loup-garou : Quel meilleur terme pour les décrire ?_ », « _Comment identifier un Animagus non déclaré ?_ », « _Un nouveau contributeur dans nos colonnes : Albus Dumbledore_ ».

Ce devait être un vieux numéro...

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et un patient entra : Sean ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Il s'agissait du grand-père de Polly, celui que le Réseau surnommait « l'Ours ».

Mr McBee s'installa à son tour sur l'un des sièges, juste devant Sean, tout aussi étonné que lui. S'étaient-ils trompés d'adresse ? Impossible de communiquer sans que les autres patients ne les suspectent...

Sean reposa doucement son magazine, une étrange sensation au creux du ventre...

La porte s'ouvrit une troisième fois : cette fois-ci, ce fut Mondingus Fletcher qui entra. Il salua d'une voix pâteuse l'assemblée, et s'installa à côté de Sean, amenant avec lui une forte odeur d'alcool.

Allons bon ! Que se passait-il ?

Sean vit l'Ours porter subrepticement sa main à la poche de son long manteau, sans doute pour avoir sa baguette à portée de main.

Au même instant, les Aurors firent irruption dans la pièce dans une formidable explosion.

\- C'EST UN PIÈGE ! hurla Fletcher.

Sean n'eut pas le temps de se défendre : il se fit bousculer et saucissonner, prenant un coup de poing sur la tempe. Il s'écroula au sol, à moitié sonné. Un jeune Auror le mit en joue avec sa baguette, criant « J'en ai eu un ! ». Du coin de l'œil, Sean vit l'Ours se défendre admirablement, rugissant comme un animal pris au piège. Les sortilèges fusèrent de partout, et les patients se jetèrent à terre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Tout le monde criait, Fletcher se trouva à son tour immobilisé au sol, des bruits de bottes martelaient les escaliers et le plancher au-dessus de lui. « LÀ-HAUT ! IL Y EN A LÀ-HAUT ! ». Sean comprit que la réunion secrète s'était tenue juste au-dessus de lui, et qu'un malentendu l'avait fait atterrir dans la salle d'attente.

Un sortilège frappa le mur à côté de lui, et Sean reçut des éclats de plâtres sur lui. Au bout du compte, les Aurors parvinrent à appréhender l'Ours.

On releva avec rudesse Sean, qui vacilla sur ses jambes. Il échangea un regard épouvanté avec Mr McBee, qui saignait de la tête.

\- Emmenez-les dehors, gronda l'Auror qui semblait être le chef des opérations.

Sean fut malmené et presque jeté dans la rue. Là, une vingtaine d'Aurors et de Raffleurs les attendaient, un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres.

\- Je suis innocent ! hurla le sorcier qui vomissait des crapauds.

Alors, dans un instant de confusion, Mondingus Fletcher parvint à se débarrasser de ses liens et prit la fuite. Les Aurors se mirent à crier et à lancer des sortilèges : aucun ne toucha Fletcher.

Un des prisonniers tomba à genoux à côté de Sean : il reconnut la chevelure brune d'Orazio d'Aprile, le visage tuméfié. Ils avaient mis la main sur les agents en pleine réunion.

Alors, Sean comprit. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une arrestation « comme par hasard » : celle-ci avait été préméditée.

Ils avaient été trahis.

Mais par qui ?

oOo oOo oOo

Avec effroi, je lus la liste des « Criminels » arrêtés dans le cabinet du guérisseur Pye :

Dougal McBee

Hestia Jones

Augustus Pye

Mondingus Fletcher (en fuite)

Sean Hastings

Dedalus Diggle

Orazio d'Aprile

« _Nos braves Aurors leur sont tombés dessus et ont refermé sur eux le filet. Seul le dénommé Fletcher, fripouille notoire connue des services pour quelques larcins et revente de contrefaçon s'est lâchement enfui. Les autres sorciers présents dans le cabinet médical lors de l'arrestation ont été relâchés après un interrogatoire : reconnus innocents, ils étaient simplement venus se faire soigner par celui qui est désormais reconnu être un traître, Augustus Pye, vingt-neuf ans, guérisseur_ ».

La Gazette congratulait le département des Aurors d'avoir si bien réussi la capture de six dangereux criminels et racontait dans ses colonnes comment l'opération s'était déroulée.

En revanche, ce que le journal ne disait pas, c'était comment les Aurors avaient su qu'une réunion se déroulait chez un guérisseur, à cette date précise...

Une seule raison me venait à l'esprit : ils avaient été trahis. Mais par qui, pourquoi ?

\- Bonjour Miss Diggory ! me lança le sorcier de l'accueil. Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ?

\- On a enfin reçu les commandes de bouteilles d'encre ? Parfait ! On commençait à être à court !

\- Mais non enfin ! l'arrestation des criminels ! me corrigea-t-il en pointant du doigt la une de la Gazette que je tenais sous le bras. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça !

Ça, je voulais bien le croire : le ministère se donnait l'impression de faire enfin quelque chose, il n'allait pas passer à côté d'une occasion en or !

\- Je sens se profiler les heures supplémentaires, soupirai-je, ne sachant quoi dire.

Je lui souhaitai une bonne journée et pris les ascenseurs pour rejoindre mon bureau. Tous les employés ne parlaient que de ça : beaucoup avaient connu mon grand-père, certains étaient choqués de savoir qu'il avait rejoint les rangs de l'ennemi.

Ombrage était sur un petit nuage : elle dictait d'une voix haut perché un rapport à sa Plume à papotte et me sourit quand elle me vit.

\- Miss Minnie ! Une bien belle journée nous attend : nous avons du pain sur la planche ! Six criminels à condamner soit à purger une peine indéfinie à Azkaban, soit à recevoir un baiser du Détraqueur !

Je sentis mes jambes flageoler. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas le baiser !

Mes pensées s'envolèrent vers James Buchanan, seul dans sa chambre à Sainte Mangouste, à attendre que sa vie passe.

\- Un problème, Minnie ? Vous êtes toute pâle !

\- Non... Oui. Je m'imaginais être embrassée par un de ces monstrueux Détraqueurs. Une chose absolument répugnante et horrible !

\- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! Je... oui ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et j'allai ouvrir. J'eus la surprise de ma vie en me trouvant face à Mondingus Fletcher.

C'était bien lui, à n'en pas douter : la tignasse rousse emmêlée, les yeux cernés, mal rasé et sentant fort l'alcool. Que faisait-il ici ? La Gazette avait annoncé sa fuite !

Ombrage ne sembla pas le moins du monde étonnée de le voir ici : elle grimaça même, lui demandant s'il était vraiment obligé de porter cette tête-là.

Mondingus ricana.

\- J'peux causer un mot ? En privé, b'sûr...

Dolores me congédia d'un geste de la main, et j'allai m'enfermer dans mon bureau avec un bien mauvais pressentiment. Fletcher avait-il trahi la mémoire de Dumbledore ? Je ne l'avais jamais apprécié, mais il avait toujours soutenu l'Ordre du Phénix...

Je fouillai dans mon sac pour en sortir une paire d'oreilles à rallonge des jumeaux Weasley. Ce n'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes, mais n'étais-je pas censée espionner les faits et gestes du Ministère ? (Assez raté d'ailleurs, puisque j'avais été incapable de prévoir que la moitié des membres du Réseau allait être arrêté).

\- Vous lui faites confiance ? demanda la voix de Fletcher, étrangement calme.

\- Absolument pas ! répondit Ombrage. Je ne sais pas... C'est une bonne assistante, mais un peu trop... serviable. Jamais une plainte ou un mot mal placé. Un fantôme. C'est étrange. Surtout qu'elle m'avait dit de déborder d'ambitions !

\- L'assistante rêvée... Mais son visage me dit quelque chose... J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisée quelque part...

\- C'est la nièce du vieil Amos. Franchement, vous ne pouvez pas changer de tête, mon cher Crowley ? Vous êtes d'une laideur repoussante !

J'entendis un rire puis un « cela vous convient-il ma chère Dolores ? ».

Les rouages de mon cerveau se mirent lentement en place. Crowley. _Crowley_. Je ne connaissais qu'un seul sorcier nommé ainsi.

Mondingus Fletcher était Théophilius Crowley. Ou plutôt le contraire. Ses talents de métamophage avaient dû lui servir : depuis combien de temps espionnait-il le Réseau Hedwige ? C'était lui qui avait prévenu le Ministère de la tenue de la réunion secrète au cabinet du guérisseur, et il avait pu fuir sans être inquiété.

Mais alors, où était passé le vrai Mondingus ?

Je fus tellement consternée par ma découverte que je n'entendis pas la moitié de la conversation :

\- ... de la réunion ? demanda Ombrage.

\- Ces nigauds attendaient surtout la venue du vieux McBee et du né-moldu Hastings. L'italien refusait de commencer quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient l'air de considérer le vieux McBee comme leur chef... Au fait, comment allez-vous faire pour D'Aprile ? Selon les lois, il est intouchable sur le territoire britannique !

\- Nous trouverons quelque chose. Et un accident est si vite arrivé ! Avez-vous réussi à avoir d'autres noms ?

\- Encore et toujours cette mystérieuse Alouette... Personne ne sait de qui il s'agit. Ils ont bien parlé d'un agent Souris, mais les Aurors ont rappliqué avant que je n'en sache plus...

De soulagement, je faillis défaillir. Je l'avais échappée belle... La porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit alors à la volée, me faisant sursauter : il ne s'agissait que d'une note de service. Je rangeai à la hâte mes oreilles à rallonge de peur d'être découverte et lus la note :

 _À l'occasion de la célébration d'une nouvelle ère,_

 _Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie,_

 _Pius Thickenesse_

 _Vous prie de bien vouloir assister au cocktail dinatoire_

 _Proposé le 26 mars 1998_

 _À partir de 18h30_

 _Dans l'Atrium_

Incroyable ! Le ministère fêtait leur récente prise par un vulgaire cocktail. Plutôt crever que d'y aller.

Lorsqu'Ombrage m'appela à son bureau une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, je compris que son entretien avec Crowley était terminé. Obéissante, je me présentai à elle, l'invitation à la main.

\- Un cocktail ! minauda-t-elle. Rien de tel pour faire dans l'interaction sociale. Il va me falloir une nouvelle robe de soirée... Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'imaginai surtout un moyen infaillible d'empoisonner tout le monde à l'issue de la soirée. Dommage d'avoir été si mauvaise en potion à Poudlard !

\- Oh, mais quelle bonne idée ! m'exclamai-je, railleuse. Et que pensez-vous du rose ? Ça irait parfaitement à votre teint !

oOo oOo oOo

Je fus contente de retourner dans ma chambre au Chaudron Baveur, avec la même pensée cependant : si ma situation d'assistante se poursuivait, il fallait que je songe à louer un petit appartement. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à louer cette minuscule chambre et à me nourrir exclusivement de plats à emporter.

Une fois de plus, ma maison à Godric's Hollow me manquait, mais pire encore Jamie et Charlie. Je chassai mes tristes pensées dans un coin de ma tête tandis que je déverrouillais la porte de ma chambre : je devais à tout prix contacter l'Alouette pour lui faire part de tout ce que je savais et de mettre au point...

\- Bonjour, agent Souris.

J'ouvris la bouche pour hurler, mais l'ombre cachée fut plus rapide et m'envoya un sortilège de mutisme. Incapable de prononcer un mot, je fusillai du regard l'inconnu.

\- Ce n'est que moi, l'Alouette, annonça le sorcier (ou la sorcière ? difficile à dire puisqu'il ou elle avait déguisé sa voix). Je vais lever le sortilège, vous me promettez de rester tranquille ?

Je hochai la tête. Curieuse, je tentai de deviner qui se cachait sous cette longue robe de sorcier noire et sous ce masque en forme d'oiseau, la tête recouverte d'un large capuchon. Quelqu'un que je connaissais ? Un parfait inconnu ?

\- Comment être sûre que vous êtes l'Alouette ? demandai-je, méfiante.

\- Pardon ?

\- Si ça se trouve, vous êtes Theophilius Crowley ! Après tout, personne ne sait qui vous êtes ! Vous avez très bien pu nous mener tous en bateau depuis le début !

La colère, emmagasinée depuis plusieurs jours, eut raison de moi. Des étincelles crépitèrent du bout de ma baguette : un mot mal placé, et j'envoyais l'Alouette _ad patres_ sans jugement.

La silhouette leva les mains en signe de paix :

\- Je comprends votre mécontentement. Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de prouver qui je suis. Si je vous révèle mon identité, je risque ma liberté. Je me cache pour ne pas être découvert par le Ministère. Mais je suis de votre côté.

Il y avait un moyen de savoir si je parlais bien à l'Alouette et non pas à Crowley : ce dernier ignorait qui se cachait derrière l'Agent Souris :

\- Qui suis-je ? demandai-je, toujours sur la défensive.

\- Pas de nom, me rappela l'Alouette.

\- _Qui suis-je_ , répétai-je, les dents serrées, n'en démordant pas.

\- Tu es Polly McBee.

Je baissai ma baguette, soulagée. L'Alouette fut étonnée de mon changement d'humeur, je lui expliquai :

\- Mondingus Flectcher... ça fait quelque temps que ce n'est pas lui. Il s'agissait de Théophilius Crowley, un excellent métamorphage. Je l'ai surpris en pleine conversation avec Ombrage aujourd'hui.

\- Bon sang ! s'exclama l'Alouette. Ça explique pas mal de chose... Mondingus a disparu pendant près de deux jours il y a quelques semaines. Il a été incapable de nous expliquer d'où il revenait...

L'Alouette prit une profonde inspiration pour remettre ses idées en ordre.

\- J'en ferai part aux membres du Réseau. Il faut que nous soyons plus vigilants. Et si celui qui prétend être Mondingus revient... cependant, je ne suis pas venu parler de ça. Souris, il fait qu'on libère les prisonniers. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

\- Ils sont bien gardés... dis-je lentement. Comment les faire sortir sans créer la panique ?

L'Alouette s'installa sur mon lit et croisa ses doigts sur ses genoux. Un court instant, j'eus une impression de déjà-vu...

\- Nous ne pouvons les laisser se faire torturer, ils laisseront échapper des informations cruciales. Tout le Réseau tomberait. Donc si, il faut mener un assaut contre le Ministère.

\- C'est bien trop gardé ! me récriai-je. Entre les agents du Réseau et les prisonniers, une bonne centaine d'employés se dresseront sur le chemin ! Je rappelle que personne n'est venu en aide au jeune Potter la dernière fois qu'il s'est pointé au Ministère. Et je refuse de placer mes amis dans une situation où ils risquent de mourir !

\- Tu as une meilleure idée ? gronda l'Alouette.

Me tordant les mains, je fis les cent pas dans ma chambre, réfléchissant à toute allure. J'avais bien un embryon d'idée, mais elle était très risquée. C'était un plan très audacieux, et sans doute qu'après ça, je pouvais faire une croix sur mon poste d'assistante...

\- Le ministère organise une soirée dans trois jours. Tout le monde sera occupé à cirer les pompes du Ministre. Je pourrai m'infiltrer dans les cachots, là où ils sont retenus, et les faire sortir. Déclencher une alarme ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Dans la panique, ils pourraient utiliser les cheminées pour s'enfuir...

Un long silence accueillit mes paroles. L'alouette pesa le pour et le contre, avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Je vais en parler au Réseau... l'Agent Mercury (parlant de Swann) pourrait creuser l'idée, il est doué pour ça... Et Rongeur et Rapière (en d'autres termes, les jumeaux Weasley) sont les rois pour créer le chaos... Mais trois jours, ça risque de ne pas laisser beaucoup de temps pour tout mettre au point.

\- Mais c'est faisable.

J'étais déterminée à sauver mon grand-père, mon Nullos et mon ami italien.

\- Très bien, finit par dire l'Alouette. Je te tiens au courant. En attendant, profil bas.

oOo oOo oOo

Je vécus ces trois jours dans un stress intense. Ombrage assistait aux interrogatoires : la seule chose je savais, c'était que le Veritaserum coulait à flots, puisque je dus passer une commande en urgence chez le Potionniste, le cœur brisé de faire une si ignoble chose.

Je tremblais de peur à chaque fois que la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrait, craignant à tout moment de voir arriver un contingent d'Auror venir m'arrêter, et ainsi voir mes espoirs de sauvetage envoler.

Je ne sus ce qu'Ombrage apprit, mais elle était tout émoustillée chaque fois qu'elle remontait. Les nouvelles devaient être sacrément bonnes. En traînant dans les couloirs, j'appris ainsi que les Aurors et les Raffleurs étaient régulièrement envoyés en mission un peu partout dans le Royaume-Uni. La plupart du temps, ils revenaient bredouilles : les caches avaient été abandonnées, les résistants demeuraient introuvables. Ils avaient également fouillé le Caisteal Maethan, sans rien trouver de compromettant. J'appris également qu'ils avaient failli mettre la main sur Kingsley, mais qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper.

Le Réseau Hedwige vivait sur un fil...

À mon grand malheur, j'aperçus également Crowley errer dans les couloirs du Ministère, de fort méchante humeur : l'Alouette n'avait pas réussi à l'attraper...

« _Quelqu'un a dû les prévenir_ », l'entendis-je dire à Ombrage grâce aux oreilles à rallonge.

« _Ça ne peut venir que du ministère_ », renchérit Ombrage.

Mes heures étaient comptées.

oOo oOo oOo

Le Ministère avait dépensé sans compter pour sa réception : l'Atrium, décoré pour l'occasion, étincelait de mille feux. Le parquet avait été parfaitement ciré, les lustres éclairaient la salle, les invités étaient magnifiques dans leurs tenues de soies et de fourrures.

J'avais moi-même revêtu une longue robe bleu nuit, dénichée dans la boutique de friperie du Chemin de Traverse, et une paire d'escarpins à talons argentés. Je serrais contre moi un petit sac en velours noir magiquement agrandi. Tandis que je me tenais non loin d'Ombrage, moche dans sa robe de satin rose, un collier en or à son cou de crapaud, je récitais mentalement comme un mantra le plan que le Réseau avait concocté.

Première étape : faire acte de présence.

Ombrage discuta avec une demi-douzaine de personnes peu recommandables en temps normal : Walden McNair du département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques, John Dawlish, Auror réputé pour tourner sa veste aussi vite que son ombre, Lucius Malefoy, qui me fit penser à un lièvre effrayé et qui aurait sans doute préféré se trouver ailleurs qu'ici, Travers, du service des usages abusifs de la magie, et bien sûr Pius Thicknesse, notre ministre bien-aimé.

Ce dernier insista lourdement pour que je lui accorde une danse. Paniquée, j'essayai de lui échapper : il retira mon verre de champagne de mes mains et le refila à Percy Weasley qui le suivait comme son ombre, et m'accompagna de force jusqu'à la piste de danse.

C'était Celestina Moldubec qui assurait le spectacle et je fus horriblement gênée de danser au bras du ministre au son de « _tu m'as volé mon chaudron, mais tu n'auras pas mon cœur_ ».

\- Délicieuse soirée, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Dégoûtée, je frissonnai, mais tentai de garder mon calme :

\- Tout à fait. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas assisté à une soirée pareille. Quel est... euh le nom du traiteur ?

\- Vous êtes très amusante, Miss Diggory. Et absolument adorable quand vous rougissez. Êtes-vous célibataire ?

« _Même pas en rêve, Ducon_ ».

\- C'est compliqué. Oh, je vous ai marché sur le pied, désolée !

\- Aucune importance. Vous êtes si légère !

Dans deux minutes, j'allais lui vomir sur les chaussures.

Heureusement, la chanson se termina. J'applaudis la performance comme tout le monde, m'excusai auprès de Thicknesse et cherchai à m'éclipser. Il me retint cependant le bras tout sourire :

\- Vous partez déjà ?

\- Oui je... j'ai bu un peu trop de champagne et je dois aller... enfin, vous savez.

\- D'accord. Je vous laisse vous échapper. Mais je tiens à ce que vous m'accordiez une seconde danse !

Je me contentai de lui sourire au lieu de lui casser les dents et m'écartai de lui. Quel horrible bonhomme ! J'avais encore l'impression que ses mains étaient au creux de mon dos. Il me faudrait des années pour effacer cette horrible sensation !

Je ne tardai pas à retrouver Ombrage dans la foule (en même temps, comment ne pas la remarquer ?), malheureusement, elle était en pleine discussion avec Runcorn et Crowley. Voilà qui était bien embêtant...

Serrant mon sac contre moi, je le sentis bouger et s'énerver. Je le tapotai pour le calmer. Il n'était pas encore l'heure...

Pour faire passer le temps, je m'empiffrai au buffet, me régalant de tartare de dragon, d'œufs de Doxy confits et de foie gras de Grapcorn.

Un verre de jus de citrouille à la main, je regardai, écœurée, tous les sorciers et les sorcières présents célébrer « l'ère nouvelle de la Communauté Magique », tout en jetant des coups d'œil discrets à la grande horloge.

L'heure approchait.

Je me cognai alors à Percy Weasley. Son verre de vin des elfes lui échappa des mains, et son contenu se renversa sur ma robe.

Parfait ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

\- Oh, je suis désolé, Miss Diggory ! s'excusa-t-il, les oreilles rouges.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassurai-je. Je vais aller nettoyer ça tout de suite.

Pestant, je pris une pile de serviettes en papier, avant de réaliser que Weasley m'avait donné une excellente excuse. Je me dirigeai en râlant à voix haute vers les ascenseurs.

Deuxième étape : infiltrer les cachots.

Les grilles de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur moi et je descendis les neuf étages jusqu'au Département des Mystères : c'était là que le Ministère enfermait les prisonniers à interroger.

Le cœur battant, je regardai les étages défiler. « _Plus vite, plus vite !_ », suppliai-je.

\- Département des Mystères, annonça la voix.

Je trouvai étrange qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde dans le long corridor, mis à part deux Aurors en faction devant la porte du plus grand des cachots : je les observai faire leur ronde via un petit miroir, tandis que j'étais cachée dans le renfoncement d'un mur. Je retirai mes chaussures aux talons décidément trop bruyantes, ouvris mon petit sac pour y piocher ma baguette, me faisant pincer le doigt au passage.

Lorsque l'un des deux sorciers eut le dos tourné, je stupéfixai son collègue qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et tomba sur le sol dans un grand bruit mou. Son collègue se retourna, alerté, baguette au poing, mais je fus plus rapide et le stupéfixai à son tour. Lorsque la voie fut libre, je m'élançai pieds nus dans le couloir.

La porte du cachot était verrouillée, et j'ouvris la petite trappe qui permettait de communiquer, priant pour qu'ils soient tous à l'intérieur.

Avec un immense soulagement, j'aperçus Sean, Orazio, mon grand-père.

Je pris du recul, pointai ma baguette sur la porte :

\- BOMBARDA MAXIMA !

La porte vola en éclat et je toussai, enveloppée dans un nuage de poussière. J'entrai tout à fait dans le cachot, que j'illuminai du bout de ma baguette. Il y faisait bien froid.

\- Chi... Chi c'é ? murmura Orazio.

\- C'est moi, Polly. Tout le monde va bien ?

Une étrange sensation m'envahit, comme une douche glacée. Je ne tardai pas à comprendre le manque de réaction de mes amis ni à l'absence des gardes : un Détraqueur se tenait dans un coin.

Voilà comment le Ministère maintenait ses prisonniers dans un état affaibli ! La colère m'envahit et je levai ma baguette. Ces saletés m'épouvantaient toujours autant, mais pas ce soir. L'immonde créature se rapprocha de moi :

\- Spero patronum ! criai-je, rassemblant dans ma tête l'image aimante de Jamie et Charlie.

Un ours argenté se dressa sur ses pattes, rugit, et chargea le Détraqueur, qui préféra fuir par le couloir.

\- Polly ? appela doucement mon grand-père.

J'allai me jeter dans ses bras, et il me serra contre lui.

\- J'ai bien pensé ne jamais te revoir, m'avoua-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- On reporte les câlins à plus tard, je vais te sortir d'ici.

Je fouillai une nouvelle fois dans mon sac (« _ça suffit là-dedans ! Tenez-vous tranquille encore cinq minutes !_ ») et en sortis des baguettes magiques que le Réseau avait récupérées. Je les distribuai autour de moi, tout en m'assurant que personne ne manquait : Hastings, mon grand-père, Dedalus Diggle, Augustus Pye, Hestia Jones, Orazio...

\- Où est passé Mondingus Fletcher ?

\- Ce traître ? s'exclama Diggle. J'espère qu'il sait courir vite !

\- C'est une longue histoire, mais en fait, il n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire. Sortez d'ici, je vais le chercher.

Mondingus ne fut pas long à trouver : seul dans un cachot aussi grand qu'un placard à balai, il dormait. Aussi mal coiffé et mal rasé que d'habitude, j'eus un mal fou à le réveiller.

\- Debout Fletcher ! m'exclamai-je en lui lançant un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris.

\- Mais que...

\- Mission de sauvetage, maintenant. Allez, debout !

Il râla un peu, mais rejoignit les autres en titubant.

\- Quel est le plan, Polly ? demanda Hastings, qui clignait des yeux, un peu ébloui par la lueur des torches.

\- Vous montez jusqu'au premier niveau pour prendre l'escalier de service. Quand vous entendrez des cris, ce sera le signal : rejoignez l'Atrium pour prendre la Poudre de Cheminette. Essayez de ne pas vous regrouper, et ayez l'air naturel. Une fois sortis, transplanez jusqu'au Terrier, on vous réceptionnera. C'est compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

La panique mêlée à l'adrénaline battait dans mes veines. Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes que je m'étais absentée.

\- Niveau 1, bureau ministériel.

Ils sortirent tous, mon grand-père en dernier. Il se tourna vers moi et me caressa la joue avec tendresse.

\- Je suis fier de toi, Polly, murmura-t-il.

Il rejoignit les autres. De nouveau seule, j'en profitai pour remettre mes chaussures, retirer les traces de poussières qui s'étaient accrochées sur ma robe en un coup de baguette magique et me recoiffer un peu.

\- Atrium.

Je sortis calmement. Personne n'eut l'air de me remarquer.

Troisième étape : faire diversion.

Je rejoignis la foule, la gorge sèche, et piquai sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait une coupe de champagne.

Je m'avançai calmement et laissa discrètement tomber mon sac que j'avais préalablement ouvert en grand et m'écartai rapidement.

Une trentaine de Niffleurs ne tarda pas à montrer leurs bouts du bec et investir la salle, volant tout ce qui brillait.

Les hurlements ne tardèrent pas à retentir – je joignis mes cris aux leurs – et la cohue s'installa dans l'Atrium. Je vis Ombrage s'agiter dans tous les sens, essayant de se débarrasser d'un Niffleur qui tentait de lui voler son collier d'or, Lucius Malefoy se battait pour récupérer le bout de sa canne argentée, et McNair hurla quand un Niffleur lui arracha sa boucle d'oreille.

Je remerciai silencieusement Will Swann – pardon, l'agent Mercury - d'avoir eu la brillante idée des Niffleurs.

Les sortilèges ne tardèrent pas à fuser dans tous les sens et je me baissai pour ne pas en prendre un sur la tête. Les premiers invités en panique se ruèrent vers les Cheminées pour fuir le cauchemar, malgré les supplications de Thicknesse de rester. Je vis alors mes amis rejoindre en toute discrétion les cheminées, tête baissée.

Je n'osais y croire : mon plan marchait !

\- Mais, ils s'évadent, lâcha un sorcier ahuri derrière moi. ARRETEZ-LES ! ILS SONT EN TRAIN DE FUIR !

Le sorcier se leva et point un doigt hystérique vers les évadés, qui atteignaient tout juste les cheminées. Épouvantée, je vis les gens du ministère faire volte-face et délaisser les Niffleurs pour tenter de bloquer les issues. Mon grand-père se tourna vers les autres et cria quelque chose. Puis, levant la baguette que je lui avais donnée, il attaqua, lançant des sortilèges à tous ceux qui essayaient de s'approcher de lui. Je vis Sean lui venir en aide, mais grand-père le prit par la peau du cou et l'obligea à s'échapper.

\- ARRETEZ-LE ! hurla Ombrage, folle de rage de voir ses précieux prisonniers prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Grand-Père perdait du terrain, se rapprochant des cheminées. Il lança avec brio un sortilège de désarmement sur l'un, stupéfixa un autre. Le ministère avait oublié qu'il avait été autrefois le chef des Aurors...

J'étais fière de lui.

Mais, alors qu'il tournait la tête pour évaluer la distance qui le séparait de l'âtre le plus proche, un jet de lumière vert le frappa en pleine poitrine. Comme au ralenti, son corps bascula en arrière, et il s'effondra sur le sol.

Aussitôt, le silence revint dans l'Atrium. Il me fallut de longues secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Des sorciers, prudents, s'approchèrent de lui, baguettes tendues devant eux pour vérifier...

\- Il est mort.

\- Non, soufflai-je, les yeux écarquillés.

Ce n'était pas possible !

Ils l'avaient tué. Ils avaient tué mon grand-père. Je fis un mouvement pour me relever et me précipiter à ses côtés... Mais une main m'en empêcha.

\- Non, chuchota Percy Weasley, secouant la tête.

Je me mis à trembler, la tête vidée de toutes émotions. Ils donnèrent des ordres pour que le corps soit transporté, ils voulurent savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Un des Aurors agita sa baguette au-dessus de mon grand-père, et, telle une procession funèbre, ils regagnèrent les ascenseurs. La main de Percy sur mon bras me serra plus fort.

Avec violence, je me rendis compte que grand-père n'aurait jamais le droit de reposer dans le caveau familial des McBee, au côté de ma grand-mère. Jamais il ne pourrait avoir des funérailles dignes de lui.

Personne ne savait ce que le Ministère faisait des corps.

Thicknesse réclama le silence et prononça quelques mots, je l'entendis à peine : la fête est finie, rentrez chez vous.

\- Viens me glissa Percy à l'oreille.

\- Non.

\- Polly, viens avec moi.

Je levai des yeux étonnés vers lui.

\- Plus tard, dit-il, répondant à ma question muette. Allons-nous-en d'ici.

Il glissa sa main dans le creux de mon coude, et nous quittâmes le Ministère de la Magie.

oOo oOo oOo

Percy Weasley habitait un petit appartement à Londres. Ce fut là qu'il m'emmena, s'excusant d'avance du fouillis que je trouverais.

Je fronçai les sourcils : ma chambre au Chaudron Baveur était un bazar sans nom. Nous n'avions sans doute pas la même notion du mot « fouillis ».

Il me guida jusqu'à un canapé et partit dans sa cuisine pour me préparer une tasse de thé. Je sursautai quand il me mit une tasse entre les mains. J'ouvris la bouche pour le remercier : au lieu de quoi j'éclatai en sanglots. Percy ne sut trop quoi faire et se contenta de me tapoter l'épaule, gêné, puis il finit par faire apparaître un mouchoir avec sa baguette.

\- Je suis... désolée, hoquetai-je.

\- Ce n'est rien, je te comprends. Tu viens de perdre quelqu'un de ta famille. Je compatis, Polly.

Je levai les yeux vers ce jeune homme roux, qui dansait sur ses pieds, remontant nerveusement ses lunettes en écaille sur son nez. Je me mouchai bruyamment et demandai :

\- Comment as-tu su qui j'étais ?

\- Oh ! J'avais quelques soupçons... Et ce soir, tu m'as confirmé que... tu étais Polly McBee. Bois ton thé, ou il va refroidir !

Je regardai ma tasse, soupçonneuse : et si c'était un plan perfide du ministère ? Pouvais-je vraiment lui faire confiance ? Après tout, il était l'assistant du ministre ! Un début de migraine me vrilla les temps, et je reposai ma tasse. Devinant le fond de ma pensée, ses oreilles devinrent écarlates, et il s'exclama :

\- Oh non, je n'essaye pas de t'empoisonner ! Je te le jure !

\- Alors, que me veux-tu ?

\- Hé bien... pour commencer... as-tu des nouvelles de ma famille ?

\- Pas ces derniers temps. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? On m'a dit que tu t'étais fâché avec eux.

Il se leva et fit les cent pas devant moi, sans oser me regarder.

\- J'ai fait une terrible erreur. J'ai été aveuglé par ma propre ambition : moi, un Gryffondor ! J'ai tourné le dos à ma propre famille, j'en ai voulu à mon père ! Je lui ai dit des choses horribles ! Mon propre père, qui m'a inculqué des valeurs comme la générosité, le désintéressement ! Et moi... moi...

Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi, les épaules basses.

\- Je veux me battre du bon côté. Mais je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner. Alors, acceptes-tu de m'aider ?

Il me lança un tel regard de désespoir que je finis par lui tapoter à mon tour son épaule.

\- Tes parents sont chez ta tante Muriel. Ils vont bien. Ginny est à Poudlard, mais j'ignore tout de sa situation. Bill s'est marié durant l'été dernier, avec une Française, qui s'appelle Fleur. On n'a aucune nouvelle de Ron. Les jumeaux ont été obligés de fermer leur boutique de farces et attrapes, mais ils continuent de vendre leurs bêtises par correspondance – Poudlard en fait les frais, d'ailleurs. Quoi d'autre ? Oh ! Charlie et moi avons eu un petit garçon, qui s'appelle Jamie.

Il leva des yeux étonnés vers moi, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis tonton ? Ça alors ! Toutes mes félicitations, Polly ! Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été là.

\- Pas grave : tu te rachèteras en étant corvée de baby-sitting.

Nous rîmes ensemble. Cela faisait bien des semaines que je n'avais pas plaisanté. Je bus un peu de thé, appréciant la chaleur du breuvage, et me rendis compte que j'étais complètement glacée.

Mes pensées me ramenèrent vers mon grand-père. Je le revis tomber au sol. Mes joues se mouillèrent de larmes, et je reniflai.

\- Il est mort en se battant, me consola Percy. Il a été d'un courage exemplaire.

\- Merci, dis-je, d'une toute petite voix. C'est juste que... oh, par Merlin ! J'ai oublié les autres !

Orazio, Sean, Mondingus ! S'en étaient-ils sortis ? Je devais retourner à ma chambre au Chaudron Baveur, je devais m'assurer que rien ne leur était arrivé, que...

Mes jambes refusèrent de me porter. Percy se précipita à mes côtés.

\- Tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux. Je prendrai le canapé.

\- Non, je dois...

\- Tu n'es pas en état de faire un pas ! me sermonna-t-il. Reste ici. Tu y seras en sécurité.

Il avait raison : peut-être que le Ministère était déjà en train de fouiller ma chambre à l'heure actuelle...

Lasse et le cœur brisé, j'acceptai sa proposition.

oOo oOo oOo

Le Chaudron Baveur n'avait fait l'objet d'aucune fouille et je retrouvai ma minuscule chambre au petit matin aussi mal rangée que la veille. La première chose que je fis fut de me ruer vers la cachette du journal que m'avait confié l'Alouette.

Son écriture noircissait les pages :

« _Agent Souris ?_ »

« _Bon sang, réponds_! »

« _Sache qu'ils sont en sécurité. Nous les avons cachés. Mais toi ! Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ?_ »

« _L'un de nos agents est mort. Nos cœurs sont à la fois en deuil et inquiet. Nous te supplions de nous contacter_ »

« _Agent Dragon prêt à venir te chercher s'il le faut_ »

Les mains tremblantes, je pris ma plume et écrivis :

« _Je vais bien. Saine et sauve. Je n'ai pas osé rentrer sur le Chemin de Traverse après ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Désolée pour l'inquiétude causée. Je vais bien_ »

« _MERCI MON DIEU !_ »

« _Mon grand-père est mort_ »

« _Nous le savons. Nous sommes désolés. Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Les autres sont un peu confus_ »

Minutieusement, je rapportai les faits de la veille, tout en taisant le rôle joué par Percy. Je ne voulais pas que le Réseau le soupçonne.

À son tour, l'Alouette m'informa qu'après avoir réceptionné les six fugitifs au Terrier, le Réseau les avait déplacés aussitôt et les avait cachés à Poudlard. C'était le frère de Dumbledore et Neville Londubat qui les avaient pris sous leurs ailes, cachés dans un endroit introuvable du château, la Salle sur Demande, avec d'autres rescapés du régime tortionnaire de Severus Rogue. Ils y seraient en sécurité. Ils allaient bien, quoiqu'un peu secoués.

« _Je suis rassurée_ »

« _Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?_ »

« _Retourner travailler_ »

« _S'ils te soupçonnent ?_ »

« _Ne pas y aller alimenterait les soupçons, justement_ »

« _D'accord. On garde contact_ »

Après un moment d'hésitation, j'écrivis :

« _Dites à l'Agent Dragon qu'il me manque, et que je l'aime_ »

« _Je le lui dirai_ »

Je refermai le carnet, les mains moites.

Et si en effet le Ministère me soupçonnait ? Une enquête allait sûrement être ouverte... Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Minnie Diggory me regarda dans le miroir, plus déterminée que jamais.

oOo oOo oOo

Les dégâts de la veille avaient été réparés dans l'Atrium. Rien ne laissait présager qu'un combat s'était tenu ici. À l'accueil, Duncan secoua la tête :

\- Une tragédie, me confia-t-il dans un chuchotis. Je connaissais bien le vieux McBee.

Entendre le nom de mon grand-père me serra le cœur.

\- Sait-on comment ils se sont échappés ? osai-je demander.

\- Non... Un conseil, Miss Diggory, faites attention à vous.

Je hochai la tête, et me promis de ne pas accepter une boisson offerte les prochains jours.

Ombrage m'attendait à son bureau, de très mauvaise humeur.

\- Où étiez-vous passée ? aboya-t-elle en me voyant.

\- Pardon, Madame, mais il n'est pas encore neuf heures.

\- Pas ça ! Hier soir !

\- Oh ! Percy Weasley a proposé de me raccompagner, j'étais tellement...

\- J'avais besoin de vous et vous m'avez lâchement abandonnée ! Vous êtes mon assistante, oui ou non ?

Je la dévisageai, stupéfaite. Avais-je bien entendu ? Me faisait-elle une crise de jalousie?

\- Un homme est mort, Madame, je suis désolée de...

\- Un traître est mort, vous voulez dire. Laissez-moi. Vous n'êtes bonne à rien de toute façon.

C'était très agréable d'entendre ce genre de chose dès le matin ! Fâchée contre elle, je m'enfermai dans mon bureau pour traiter dans la paix les dossiers en cours.

Les rumeurs se propageaient à une vitesse folle dans les couloirs : même s'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à radio-moquette, je dus convenir que certaines théories s'avéraient. J'entendis que les prisonniers s'étaient enfuis grâce à une aide extérieure, qu'ils avaient réussi à abattre une trentaine d'Aurors, que tout ceci n'était vaste complot, qu'ils étaient partis avec l'accord du ministre avec l'or de Gringotts, qu'ils reviendraient avec une armée massacrer tous les employés pour se venger...

Une chose était certaine cependant : toutes les personnes présentes subiraient un interrogatoire pour connaître les faits et gestes de chacun... La surveillance et la suspicion se renforçaient...

Tandis que je mettais à jour un rapport sur l'arrestation de Dean Thomas (présumé disparu depuis quelques jours), je me demandai combien de temps la couverture Minnie Diggory tiendrait bon. Les nerfs à vif, je sursautais à chaque fois que quelqu'un venait frapper à ma porte, que ce soit pour la distribution du courrier, la remise d'un dossier à traiter en urgence, ou Percy Weasley qui m'invita à déjeuner avec lui, rougissant et bafouillant.

\- Volontiers, acceptai-je, heureuse de me débarrasser de cette atmosphère dépressive.

Dans le couloir, je sentis des regards et des chuchotis à notre passage. Écarlate, Percy m'avoua que certaines personnes pensaient que « _nous étions... enfin que toi et moi... comment dire que... Ne le prends pas mal, hein !_ ».

\- Nom d'un botruc, tu vas le dire oui ? grommelai-je.

\- Que je te fais... la cour.

\- Pardon ?

\- Comme on nous a vu partir ensemble, ils s'imaginent que...

\- Alors, laisse-les parler, s'ils n'ont que ça à faire !

Il m'emmena sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans un petit restaurant que je ne connaissais pas et où je n'aurais probablement jamais mis les pieds : _la Popote aux deux Potiron_ s.

\- La cuisine est bonne, m'expliqua Percy en me tenant la porte.

Le restaurant était à peine plus grand que ma chambre du Chaudron Baveur : huit tables en tout et pour tout, des bancs un peu bancals pour s'asseoir, des nappes à carreaux rouge et blanc qui dataient sûrement de la première révolte des gobelins, une odeur de graillon empestant l'air et les vitres opaques de crasse. En guise de décoration, des citrouilles, partout, sous toutes les formes : découpées dans un magazine et collées avec du papier adhésif jauni avec le temps, en plastique moldu contenant une bougie éternelle, dessinées par un enfant de trois ans, l'orange débordant de partout...

Une elfe de maison portant un tablier décoré de citrouilles au point de croix défraîchi nous plaça et nous demanda ce que nous voulions déjeuner, d'une voix dénuée d'intérêt :

\- Deux menus du jour, demanda Percy sans regarder la carte, et une carafe de jus.

Elle hocha la tête, essuya la table d'un coup de chiffon et disparut dans la cuisine d'un claquement de doigts.

\- Ils servent le même menu du jour tous les jours. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- Je te fais confiance.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous dans la salle, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de baisser la voix et de se pencher vers moi d'un air conspirateur.

\- Je voulais savoir s'il y avait moyen de contacter la Résistante, dit-il précipitamment. Pour que je puisse aider.

C'était donc ça la raison principale de ce déjeuner ! J'ignorais la raison qui me poussait à lui faire confiance. Peut-être parce qu'il était un Weasley, et que je discernais un peu de Charlie en lui... Mais je ne devais pas oublier qu'il était l'assistant du ministre...

Je décidai alors de le tester avant toute chose.

\- As-tu entendu parler de l'Opération Filet du Diable ? demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

Je lus l'étonnement sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi ? se méfia-t-il.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose : tu me dis tout ce que tu sais sur cette opération et j'avance ton nom au réseau... Alors, oui ou non ?

\- Non, dit-il après réflexion. Enfin non dans le sens que j'ignore en quoi consiste cette opération.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais j'ai déjà entendu le ministre employer ce terme plusieurs fois.

Ce qui ne nous avançait guère.

\- Mais je peux me renseigner ! s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

\- D'accord, dis-je.

L'elfe revint et posa devant chacun de nous une soupe orangée, une corbeille de petits pains et une assiette contenant des petits chaussons.

\- Bon appétit, lâcha-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Percy plongea avec appétit sa cuillère dans la soupe, mais me vit hésiter.

\- C'est un potage au potiron, et ça, des chaussons fourrés à la citrouille. C'est délicieux, vas-y !

La soupe était bonne, les chaussons encore meilleurs.

J'avais trouvé mon nouveau restaurant préféré...

oOo oOo oOo

Percy ne tarda pas à revenir vers moi avec les informations que je voulais. Il m'envoya une note de service, me proposant de le rejoindre en toute discrétion au département des jeux et des sports magiques.

Ce service était tellement pris à la légère que personne ne viendrait nous déranger.

Dans l'ascenseur cependant, je tombai nez à nez avec Théophilius Crowley.

\- Vous montez ou vous descendez ? me demanda-t-il obligeamment.

\- Je... Euh je...

\- Par Merlin, est-ce moi qui vous mets dans cet état ? Je suis flatté !

Tremblante de peur, j'appuyai sur le septième bouton et les grilles se fermèrent sur nous.

\- Vous êtes l'assistante de Dolores, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Crowley pour faire la conversation.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Ne nous sommes-nous pas déjà croisés ? Votre charmant visage me semble familier.

\- Non monsieur.

\- Ah.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au quatrième étage et Crowley descendit. Il s'arrêta vers moi et fut sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, mais les portes se refermèrent. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

Percy m'attendait dans le bureau inoccupé d'un ancien employé qui n'avait pas correspondu à l'époque au standard du ministère (comprendre que c'était un né-moldu). Il parut gêné quand il ferma la porte derrière nous :

\- Percy, il vaut mieux que tout le ministère nous imagine en train de nous galocher en secret plutôt que de savoir que l'on complotait dans son dos... Alors, tu as découvert quelque chose ?

\- Oui. J'ai fouillé dans les affaires du ministre hier soir, quand tout le monde est parti. Mais c'est bien pire que ce que je pensais. Je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit. Polly, l'Opération Filet du Diable est le projet phare du gouvernement. Ils... Oh, merlin ! Ils veulent anéantir tous les nés-moldus.

\- Quoi ? soufflai-je, horrifiée.

\- La commission n'est que la première étape de leur plan. Créer une liste de nés moldus, les interroger, leur retirer leurs emplois et détruire leurs baguettes : ainsi ils apparaissent vulnérables, sans défense ! Le Ministère veut tous les assassiner ! Et tout porte à croire qu'ils veulent le faire le jour anniversaire de la mort de Dumbledore... pour marquer le coup.

Étourdie, je m'appuyai sur le bureau. Ce serait un massacre sans précédent ! Quelle folie !

\- Il y a autre chose, poursuivit Percy, le visage aussi pâle que le mien. Ils veulent faire ça au grand jour.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Ils veulent que les moldus apprennent notre existence. Le ministère part du principe que les moldus nous ont traqué pendant longtemps, et qu'il est temps que les rôles s'inversent. Ils veulent aussi commettre un attentat envers la reine moldue Elizabeth...

C'était épouvantable. Le Ministère partait en guerre contre les moldus et rien ne l'arrêterait. Quelle conséquence pour le monde ? Je me rappelai la statue en marbre qui ornait l'Atrium : depuis le début, nous savions tous que ça se terminerait ainsi...

Que faire, par Merlin ?

\- Très bien dis-je au bout d'un moment. Merci infiniment Percy pour tous ces risques que tu as pris. Tu as honoré ta part du marché, je remplirai le mien. Mais je t'en supplie, ne parle à personne de cette horrible opération et sois extrêmement prudent !

Je retournai dans un état second à mon poste. Il fallait que je prévienne l'Alouette et tout le Réseau. Mais que faire ? Nous n'étions pas assez, nous n'avions pas assez de moyens pour attaquer le Ministère !

Il n'était plus l'heure des tracts et des émissions de radio. L'Ordre du Phénix et le Réseau Hedwige devaient partir en guerre contre Lord V. et ses sbires...

\- Polly, vous pouvez venir, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, Madame, j'arrive.

Je pris mon bloc-notes et ma plume et la rejoignis dans son bureau. Je m'arrêtai net en voyant Théophilius Crowley, nonchalamment assis sur un siège, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

\- Les masques tombent, Miss McBee !

* * *

 **Avec un peu de retard, voici la suite du chapitre 21! " _Mais c'est quoi encore cette fin?_ " allez-vous me dire... Inutile de me jeter des citrouilles sur la tête: la troisième partie de ce chapitre sera posté d'ici quelques jours (j'ignores encore la date, mais ce ne sera as long). **

**Je vous laisse sur ces quelques mots, je me remets à la troisième partie...**

 **A super très bientôt!**

 **Citrouille - ou l'art et la manière de terminer une partie sur encore plus de suspense...**


	24. Chapter 21 (3ème partie)

**Chapitre 21 – L'Opération Filet du Diable (3** **ème** **partie)**

J'étais prise au piège.

Ombrage et Crowley me regardèrent comme si Noël avait été avancé. Souriant avec cruauté, Crowley surtout se délectait de ma bêtise.

« _Polly_ », m'avait appelée Ombrage. Et j'avais été assez sotte pour lui répondre.

\- Toutes mes condoléances pour la perte de votre grand-père, dit Crowley, qui n'était pas désolé du tout.

Ombrage semblait être déçue par ma trahison. Mais de cela, je m'en moquais pas mal. J'étais au contraire soulagée de savoir que toute cette farce s'achève.

Elle fit un geste à Crowley : ce ne serait pas elle qui procéderait à mon arrestation.

Je m'étais préparée à ce moment depuis des jours, voire des semaines : les leurres explosifs que m'avaient donnés les Nullos étaient à l'abri dans ma poche. Ils pétaradèrent quand ils touchèrent le sol, et le bureau se retrouva enveloppé d'une épaisse fumée blanche. Nous toussâmes tous les trois, mais je me tins prête à attaquer : je sortis ma baguette et lançai le sortilège de stupéfix. J'entendis un bruit mou, signe que j'avais touché quelqu'un, mais qui ?

Je me baissai et m'abritai derrière le siège, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je devais être rapide, la fumée commençait à se désagréger. Un sortilège de désarmement me frôla alors les cheveux. J'aperçus alors les contours d'une silhouette sans réfléchir, je criai :

\- STUPEFIX !

Crowley tomba sans grâce sur le sol, se cognant la tête au passage.

Lorsqu'enfin la visibilité se fit, je me retrouvai avec deux employés du ministère à la limite du coma dans les bras. Je devais trouver une solution, et vite.

Je les fis léviter tous les deux dans mon minuscule bureau, en toute discrétion, priant pour que personne ne songe à entrer au même moment pour une visite impromptue.

Puis, je bloquai la serrure de la porte.

J'étais sidérée par mes gestes, calmes et précis, alors que le danger planait au-dessus de ma tête. Sans perdre un instant, je forçai le tiroir du secrétaire d'Ombrage, pris tous les dossiers qui s'y trouvaient et les rangeai en désordre dans mon sac.

Je sortis, le cœur battant la chamade. Il était l'heure du déjeuner, par conséquent, peu d'employés erraient dans les couloirs. Une chance que personne n'ait entendu tout le raffut que j'avais causé !

Calmement je pris les ascenseurs, les yeux rivés sur les chiffres qui défilaient avec lenteur. Une question tournait en boucle dans ma tête : et maintenant ? Où aller ? Que faire ? Vers qui me tourner ?

Je devais d'abord me rendre au Chaudron Baveur pour y récupérer mes affaires : je ne pouvais rien laisser de compromettant derrière moi. Mais aurais-je le temps ? Si Ombrage et Crowley réussissaient à se délivrer, combien de temps leur faudrait-il pour savoir où je me rendais ? J'avais simplement besoin de cinq minutes devant moi...

\- Vous allez bien, Miss Minnie ? me demanda Duncan, à l'accueil. Vous êtes toute pâle !

\- Oh ! J'ai juste mangé des champignons peu comestibles tout à l'heure, mentis-je. Mrs Ombrage m'a donné mon congé pour l'après-midi.

\- Alors, soignez-vous bien, jeune demoiselle ! me souhaita-t-il.

\- Merci. À demain, Duncan.

De tous les employés, ce serait Duncan qui me manquerait le plus. Le pauvre : bien que placé à l'accueil, personne ne prêtait jamais attention à lui. En revanche, j'étais contente d'abandonner mon poste d'assistante et de fuir pour de bon cette atmosphère empoisonnée !

Je quittai le Ministère sans qu'aucune alarme ne se déclenche.

Je transplanai en catastrophe sur le Chemin de Traverse : le temps m'était compté. J'entrai au Chaudron Baveur, gravis en vitesse les marches menant à ma chambre et désensorcelai la porte. Je sortis ma valise rangée sous mon lit, l'ouvris en toute hâte et fourrai en vrac toutes mes affaires, ainsi que le carnet de l'Alouette. Un sortilège de légèreté plus tard, je quittai ma chambre.

Mais où aller ? Bien sûr, je mourrais d'envie de retrouver Charlie et mon petit Jamie, mais j'avais peur aussi que les Aurors me suivent à la trace et leur fassent du mal.

Je décidai de trouver un endroit tranquille et discret, et de faire ainsi mon rapport à l'Alouette. Lui saurait quoi faire.

Ma valise à la main, je descendis les marches et passai en toute hâte devant le gérant, sans daigner le saluer, tête baissée.

Trop tard malheureusement : j'entendis le pop caractéristique du transplanage, suivi de cris, de vociférations et d'ordres donnés.

\- Toi et toi, montez à l'étage ! Vous trois, avec moi, les autres, restez dehors et cernez le pub ! hurla Crowley. Et je veux McBee vivante, c'est compris ?

Je n'avais aucun moyen de m'échapper. Le gérant, les yeux rivés sur moi, me fit signe de venir me cacher derrière son comptoir : c'était mieux que rien. Mais, au moment où je m'exécutais, quelqu'un m'attira contre lui et couvrit ma bouche de sa main, m'intimant au silence. Je ne vis que le visage stupéfait du barman.

Les Aurors pénétrèrent dans le pub sorcier, baguettes au poing, en alerte. Ils passèrent tout près de moi, mais sans me voir, ce qui était très étrange : je me tenais au milieu de la salle, un inconnu m'empêchant de bouger. Je ne pouvais même pas retourner ma tête pour voir son visage.

Crowley entra à son tour, débordant de fureur, une belle bosse ornant son front. Je sentis le cœur de mon bon samaritain battre à la chamade contre mon dos.

\- Fouillez partout, ordonna Crowley d'un ton hargneux. Ne la laissez pas s'échapper !

J'entendis les Aurors se déplacer à l'étage au-dessus : ils fracassèrent les portes, criant « néant ! » à intervalle régulier. Les quelques habitués du pub se tenaient sans bouger ni parler dans leur coin, totalement effrayés.

\- Vous là ! apostropha Crowley au gérant. Quelqu'un a-t-il quitté votre pub ?

\- N...non, répondit-il, le front dégoulinant de sueur, tordant entre ses mains un morceau de chiffon.

\- Polly McBee n'est pas là, Monsieur, avertit un des Aurors. La chambre qu'elle a occupée est vide, et...

Crowley lui fit signe de se taire : son regard s'était figé sur la grande horloge qui lui faisait face. Il passa si près de moi qu'il me frôla, sans cependant me voir, et regarda avec beaucoup d'intérêt les aiguilles : elles semblaient s'être figées. L'aiguille des secondes surtout qui avançait et reculait, coincée sur le chiffre cinq. Comme prisonnière du Temps. Je compris alors qui me maintenait sans bouger. Crowley aussi : il eut un rire dépourvu de joie et, sans quitter l'horloge des yeux, dit :

\- Mon cher Simon, je sais que tu es là... Protège bien ta chère Polly... Je la retrouverai et je l'étranglerai de mes propres mains. Ses jours sont comptés.

Il se tourna vers les Aurors qui attendaient ses ordres :

\- On s'en va. Elle n'est plus ici. Lancez un mandat d'arrêt. Une forte récompense. Mille gallions pour sa tête. Mais je veux Polly McBee vivante.

Il se tourna vers le gérant puis leva sa baguette :

\- ENDOLORIS !

Le pauvre homme s'écroula au sol, se tordant dans tous les sens, et hurlant de douleur.

\- Pitié ! Pitié !

Crowley brisa le sortilège, le contemplant de toute sa hauteur.

\- C'est pour m'avoir menti, dit-il en guise d'explication.

Il l'enjamba et ordonna aux autres de transplaner. Je cherchai à me soustraire à Tom Morrow, mais il m'empêcha de bouger : « pas encore », me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Nous attendîmes ainsi de longues secondes pour être certains que personne ne reviendrait, puis il me libéra. Je me précipitai au côté du barman, qui gémissait et pleurait.

\- Je suis tellement désolée ! murmurai-je, consciente d'avoir été la cause de sa souffrance.

\- Polly, on doit partir, m'avertit Morrow.

\- Non, cet homme doit se rendre d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste !

\- MAINTENANT !

Je me relevai à regret et pris la main que Morrow me tendit.

La seconde d'après, nous transplanâmes.

oOo oOo oOo

Pour plus de sûreté, Tom Morrow déclara vouloir m'emmener chez lui.

Ce qu'il ne me précisa pas, c'était à quelle époque.

À ma grande stupéfaction, nous atterrîmes au beau milieu d'une matinée de septembre 1868, dans le quartier très animé de Westminster. Il y faisait un soleil éclatant, et beaucoup de londoniens étaient de sortie : des dames vêtues de robes aux larges crinolines colorées, les épaules cachées par de larges châles en cachemires, des messieurs en redingotes rigides et sombres, cravatés jusqu'au cou et des hauts-de-forme qui leur donnaient un air sévère.

La rue en elle-même était faite en terre battue et je faillis passer sous les roues d'une diligence tirée par des chevaux. Tom me rattrapa à temps et me remit d'aplomb sur le trottoir.

Et tout ce bruit ! Des crieurs de rues vendant leurs journaux, des commerçants passant entre les gens pour vendre leurs produits, des vitriers, des rémouleurs...

\- Fermez la bouche, Miss Polly, où vous allez avaler des Nargoles !

\- Nous avons vraiment voyagé dans le passé ? m'exclamai-je, ébahie.

\- Oui. Vous venez ? J'habite juste en face.

Il m'offrit son bras et nous traversâmes en toute hâte la rue, slalomant entre les chevaux, les omnibus et les flaques d'eau. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans un immeuble haut de quatre étages. Il habitait juste au-dessus du siège d'un célèbre quotidien britannique de l'époque, m'apprit-il, le _Daily Courant_ , qui existait depuis 1702 comme me l'apprit l'enseigne en bois vert et or.

C'était comme tomber dans un rêve éveillé. J'en oubliai ma fuite précipitée du Ministère. Tom s'effaça pour me laisser entrer dans le petit appartement qu'il louait au troisième étage.

\- Je ne suis pas loin du Chemin de Traverse, m'expliqua-t-il en retirant son long manteau beige et en le balançant sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Il pointa sa baguette vers la cheminée, et un feu ronfla aussitôt dans l'âtre.

L'appartement était des plus éclectiques : mobiliers de l'ancien temps côtoyaient une bouilloire en aluminium, une petite radio, une télé portative et un caméscope branché dessus. Une collection impressionnante de journaux jonchait le sol et les étagères craquaient sous le poids des nombreux ouvrages historiques. Mais le plus étonnant était ce pan de mur qui servait de plan chronologique à l'Histoire.

\- Thé ? Café ? me proposa-t-il aimablement.

Je me tournai vers lui, la bouche grande ouverte, incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

Alors, je perdis connaissance.

Je me réveillai dans un lit, Morrow penché au-dessus de moi, me donnant des petites claques tout en me suppliant d'une voix anxieuse de me réveiller. Il poussa un profond soupir quand il me vit reprendre connaissance.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur, Miss Polly ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- J'ai mal à la tête, grommelai-je. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Vous êtes tombée dans les pommes.

\- Hum. A part ça ?

\- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

Petit à petit, la mémoire me revint. Je me massai les tempes :

\- Je dois repartir à mon époque, marmottai-je en essayant de me relever. Je dois...

\- Restez allongée pour le moment, surtout. Vous êtes toute pâle.

\- Au fait, comment Crowley a fait pour ne pas nous voir au Chaudron Baveur ? Il est passé à côté de nous, et pourtant, c'était comme si que l'on n'avait jamais existé...

Tom fut content que je pose la question. Il tapota la taie d'oreiller qu'il appuya contre la tête du lit, et m'aida à caler mon dos dessus, avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

\- Il s'agit d'une bulle temporelle, m'expliqua-t-il. Nous étions enfermés entre deux mouvements d'aiguille, à la fois présents et invisibles. C'est une manœuvre assez délicate, mais très pratique. Vous avez aimé ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Merci infiniment de m'avoir sortie de ce pétrin. Mais pourquoi 1868 ? C'est une drôle d'époque quand même ! Pourquoi pas le futur ?

\- Simple goût personnel. Je n'aime pas le futur. Rien ne m'y attend.

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux : il pensait à sa famille assassinée. Peinée, je posai ma main sur la sienne :

\- Je vous demande pardon, professeur Morrow, finis-je par dire. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous le dire la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus...

\- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais pourquoi donc ?

\- Longtemps je vous en ai voulu. Avec tous ces voyages... C'est terrible de connaître son futur. Mais, d'un autre côté, j'ignore totalement ce que sont des Retourneurs de Temps.

Cette fois-ci, un franc sourire éclaira son visage.

\- J'attends cette question depuis très longtemps : jamais vous ne me l'avez posée ! Le métier de Retourneur n'est pas simplement de se balader dans les Couloirs du Temps et de visiter les époques qui nous font envie ou de rencontrer des personnages historiques – enfin, pas que. Nous sommes mandatés par le Département des Mystères lorsqu'il y a un changement dans la Chronologie sorcière ou moldue. Quelqu'un qui meurt avant son heure... un enfant qui ne vient pas au monde... Parfois ce sont des petits riens de la vie, parfois des choses impossibles à démêler. Par exemple : comment est morte la Reine Victoria ?

\- Euh... de vieillesse je crois, balbutiai-je, avouant mon ignorance de l'histoire moldue.

\- Faux, elle a été assassinée exactement huit fois. Et à chaque fois, ce sont les Retourneurs qui réparent l'Histoire. Nos historiens calculent la trajectoire du Temps : et si on l'avait laissée mourir sous les balles de son agresseur ? Alors la Chronologie change. Le cours de la bourse des gobelins aurait dégringolé, mettant des centaines de sorciers au chômage.

\- Parce qu'elle a été assassinée ?

\- Oui. Ce sont les Répercussions. Notre éminent historien, le professeur d'Aprile, est notre meilleur Calculateur Historique. Mais notre plus grand ennemi reste ces maudits Français : ils cherchent toujours à faire basculer l'Histoire de leur côté ! Ils veulent que leur précieux Napoléon gagne à la raclée qu'il a pris Waterloo. C'est insupportable à la fin.

\- Les Français ? répétai-je, un peu perdue.

\- La plupart des Ministères de la Magie du monde possèdent leur propre Département du Temps. Et, comme tout le monde se tire dans les pattes, je peux vous assurer que le métier n'est pas de tout repos.

Il me montra le mur couvert de date et de faits. Je relevai plusieurs fois mon nom dessus, dont la date d'aujourd'hui : « _Polly – Chaudron Baveur – urgent_ ».

\- Ce qui est bien aussi, c'est que le Temps est de notre côté : je me souviens de cette fois où j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner à Poudlard quand j'étais professeur. Entre deux cuillères, j'ai fait un saut en 1666 pendant le Grand Incendie de Londres pour aider le très vieux Ollivander (pas le nôtre, son ancêtre) à sauver son atelier. J'y suis resté deux semaines, le temps de tout remettre en ordre. Je suis ensuite reparti en 1990 pour y terminer mon œuf à la coque à Poudlard, qui avait à peine refroidi !

Il rit au souvenir de cet épisode, moi pas.

\- Comment ça, deux semaines ?

\- Les Retourneurs de Temps sont pratiques pour ça : on peut partir, rester et revenir quand on veut ! Les missions durent parfois une heure, mais je ne suis jamais resté plus de six mois à la même époque !

J'eus un haut-le-cœur : six mois ? J'avais déjà vécu de longues semaines loin de Charlie et Jamie, je refusais d'être plus longtemps séparée d'eux !

\- Je ne veux pas passer le restant de ma vie à voir mon mari et mon fils une fois de temps en temps, entre deux missions. Il en est absolument hors de question ! refusai-je.

La peine s'inscrivit sur le visage de Tom Morrow. Il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce :

\- Je parlais de ma propre expérience... Il faut me comprendre : je n'ai aucune attache, et je ne vis que pour mon travail. Bien sûr que vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester figée dans un moment donné ! Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous quand le cœur vous en dira. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, c'est juste que... c'est ma façon de vivre.

J'eus honte de ma conduite et acceptai la main qu'il me tendit.

\- Je suis désolée. C'est juste que je suis fatiguée. Et j'aimerais surtout rentrer chez moi, auprès de ma famille et de mes amis.

Il hocha la tête et régla sa montre :

\- Retour vers le futur alors ! s'exclama-t-il.

Nul doute que les Nullos auraient adoré son allusion...

oOo oOo oOo

Il m'emmena dans le petit village de Terre-en-Lande, tout près du Pays de Galles, devant un joli petit cottage aux murs blancs et au toit de chaume. Un petit jardin agrémentait l'entrée, me faisait penser à ma maison de Godric's Hollow.

\- Où sommes-nous ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Chez Mrs Muriel Prewett, la tante de Molly Weasley. Dépêchons-nous, ou elle va me tirer les oreilles !

Il traversa le jardin et tira la cloche. Quelques instants plus tard, une vieille sorcière grincheuse ouvrit la porte, méfiante :

\- Si c'est pour vendre vos chaudrons, ce n'est pas la peine ! Remballez votre cargaison et allez ailleurs ! Du balai !

\- Ma chère Muriel, comment osez-vous me confondre avec un vulgaire marchand de chaudrons ! s'indigna Tom.

Le visage de la vieille s'empourpra aussitôt. Elle présenta sa main que Morrow prit délicatement et porta à ses lèvres.

\- Mon cher, si cher Tom ! Je ne vous attendais plus ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Mais je suis là maintenant ! Pouvons-nous entrer !

\- Nous ?

Morrow fit demi-tour, me prit le bras et me fit passer de force la barrière magique – et invisible. Pendant un bref moment, je fus étourdie. Mrs Prewett haussa les sourcils en me voyant mécontente.

\- Polly ! s'écria alors une voix bien plus amicale.

Je fus aussitôt happé par deux bras qui me serrèrent fort.

\- Oh, je suis si heureuse de te savoir ici ! s'écria Molly Weasley. Merci, merci mille fois, Mr Morrow de nous l'avoir ramenée.

\- Molly, laisse-la respirer, tu l'étouffes ! la taquina Arthur.

Cela me fit étrange d'être ainsi accueillie. Personne n'avait été aussi gentil avec moi depuis des lustres.

\- Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir aussi, répondis-je, les yeux embués de larmes. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Oh, on survit ! tenta de plaisanter Molly.

Je la trouvais amaigrie et Arthur encore plus ridé : le souci perpétuel ne leur allait pas.

\- Oui, oui, grommela la tante Muriel. Nous sommes très heureux de vous revoir jeune fille, mais c'est pas vous qui payez la consommation de Flamme Perpétuelle ! Un thé ? proposa-t-elle alors à Tom, en se tournant vers lui.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, ma chère Muriel, mais je dois hélas vous quitter... À très bientôt, Miss Polly.

Il salua les Weasley et laissa derrière lui une Muriel désemparée.

\- Le petit est là-haut, m'avertit Molly. Va le voir.

Je lui lançai un regard plein de reconnaissance, et m'empressai de monter les marches, le cœur battant. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis deux mois, mes mains tremblaient d'émotion.

La porte de la chambre était entr'ouverte et je glissai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur : Charlie berçait notre fils endormi dans ses bras. Il lui chantonnait à voix basse une comptine où il était question d'un dragon volant haut, haut dans le ciel.

Je poussai la porte, le parfum de mon bébé m'assaillant les narines. J'avais cent fois rêvé de ce moment, et je craignis de me réveiller d'un de ces merveilleux songes une fois de plus.

Doucement, je l'appelai :

\- Charlie.

Il m'entendit et se retourna, la surprise se lisant sur son visage. Trois pas et je fus près de lui.

\- Polly ? s'exclama-t-il à mi-voix, ne croyant pas vraiment à ma présence ici.

Jamie se réveilla et pleura aussitôt. Il avait grandi et forci, et je le dévorai du regard : il était si beau ! De tout petits cheveux bruns qui pointaient sur son crâne, un regard couleur noisette rempli de larmes, un adorable petit nez... Du bout des doigts, je lui essuyai ses pleurs qui mouillaient ses douces petites joues rebondies.

\- C'était l'heure de la sieste, m'expliqua Charlie, me tenant serrée contre lui. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Il m'embrassa avec tendresse et je crus bien que j'allais me mettre à mon tour à pleurer. Jamie me rappela son existence en me donnant un coup de pied bien senti, puis réclama les bras de son père.

\- Voilà, voilà, bonhomme, sourit Charlie en me le prenant des bras. Il a son caractère, le petit monstre !

Je fus un peu déçue que Jamie ne me reconnaisse pas, mais c'était à prévoir : j'avais été trop longtemps absente.

Charlie en revanche n'avait d'yeux que pour moi et il n'était pas difficile de deviner à quoi il pensait.

\- Je pensais que Jamie était avec ma mère, dis-je tout en le regardant bercer Jamie pour le calmer.

\- C'est devenu compliqué, m'expliqua-t-il. Les surveillances se sont accrues ces dernières semaines, et il n'était plus possible à ta maman de rester là où elle était. J'ai donc pris Jamie avec moi et nous nous sommes réfugiés ici, chez ma tante Muriel... On vit un peu serrés tous ensemble, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Je regardai l'endroit avec un petit pincement au cœur : à peine de quoi mettre un lit et le berceau du petit.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là.

\- Ne le sois pas. Tu as fait un travail formidable. Mais j'ai bien pensé crever de peur plus d'une fois !

J'eus un sourire triste, repensant à mon grand-père. Charlie devina mes pensées :

\- On le retrouvera. Et on lui offrira des funérailles dignes du guerrier écossais qu'il était, me promit-il.

Jamie finit par s'endormir et Charlie le posa délicatement dans son berceau :

\- Viens par ici, chuchota-t-il en me tirant vers lui.

Je me réfugiai alors dans ses bras, heureuse.

oOo oOo oOo

C'était étrange de se reconnecter à une vie passée.

J'avais été Minnie Diggory, il me fallait redevenir Polly McBee, à commencer par des gestes simples : donner le biberon ou le bain, embrasser Charlie et recevoir ses baisers, retrouver ma chevelure ébouriffée...

Durant le repas, les Weasley me racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Communauté Magique – j'avais découvert que la Gazette proférait souvent des mensonges.

\- Les restrictions ont été dures à supporter, m'avoua Arthur. Sans emplois, certains sorciers survivent comme ils le peuvent.

\- Les nouvelles de Poudlard ne sont pas bonnes non plus, rajouta Fred – ou Georges, je ne savais jamais lequel était lequel. Suivre les cours de Rogue était déjà une torture à l'époque, mais là, c'est carrément toute l'école qui profite de son système d'éducation si particulier !

\- Des nouvelles de Ron ?

Molly secoua la tête. Comme je la plaignais !

J'eus une folle envie de leur parler de Percy avant de me raviser : ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. De plus, les Weasley me semblaient être durement éprouvés par la situation : un fils dans la nature, seul Merlin savait où, une fille prisonnière de Poudlard, loin de leur cher Terrier...

Il n'était pas question ce soir de leur parler de ce que j'avais vécu au ministère.

\- Oh, Molly, ces lasagnes sont absolument délicieuses ! Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai rien mangé d'aussi bon !

\- Je l'avais remarqué, ça, grommela la tante Muriel. Tu es trop maigre ma fille !

\- Tantine, s'il te plaît ! la rabroua Molly.

\- Je suis chez moi, je dis ce qu'il me plaît ! Et d'ailleurs vous deux, quand allez-vous vous décider à vous marier ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira Charlie, Polly et moi sommes mariés.

\- Peuh ! Je parle d'un vrai mariage, et pas de ce semblant d'union devant ton ami barbu !

\- Tu étais bien contente la dernière que mon ami barbu t'a ramené du tabac Fumlétoutes ! ©

Amusée, je regardai en simple spectatrice la famille Weasley se disputer.

Tout cela m'avait énormément manqué.

Je ne dormis pas beaucoup cette nuit, lovée dans les bras de Charlie qui n'en finissait plus de caresser les contours de mon visage, de passer une main dans mes cheveux, de chatouiller ma peau nue.

\- Ne me quitte plus, Polly, me supplia-t-il. Je ne survivrai pas un troisième départ.

Je lui avouai que moi aussi, et lui demandai ce que nous allions devenir.

\- Nous pourrions rester un peu ici en attendant que l'orage passe... Ma tante Muriel acceptera de t'héberger – elle grogne, mais elle ne mord pas. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix...

\- Es-tu retourné chez nous ?

\- Pas depuis que ton grand-père... Le Ministère a saisi les propriétés des McBee, m'avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

\- Et ?

\- Ils ont lancé un mandat d'arrêt contre toi et ta famille.

\- Il fallait s'y attendre, soupirai-je.

Il y avait autre chose qu'il ne voulait pas me dire, mais que je lus sur son visage. Il se mordit les lèvres :

\- Mes parents ? murmurai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non. Ton cousin, Domhnall, c'est ça ? Merlin, j'ignorais qu'il était un cracmol, Polly ! Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! Et quand le Ministère l'a appris... On a simplement su qu'ils s'étaient... amusés avec lui.

Je me relevai brutalement et regardai Charlie, le cœur meurtri :

\- Quoi ? réussis-je à dire.

\- Il va bien. Stephen s'est occupé de lui. Il est juste un peu... secoué.

Il me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé : ma tante Julilla s'était battue comme une lionne pour sauver son fils que les Raffleurs s'amusaient à torturer. Ils s'en étaient tous les deux sortis, mais la peur s'était ancrée dans l'esprit de mon cousin, qui n'était plus vraiment le même, semblait-il, étant sujet à des tremblements incontrôlables.

\- Stephen dit qu'il va bien, me rassura Charlie, voyant combien le sort de mon cousin me faisait de la peine.

\- Je ne l'ai pas su, murmurai-je. J'ai ignoré beaucoup trop de choses.

Je lui racontai mes journées d'assistante : la solitude, la suspicion, les interminables procès que j'étais condamnée à écouter sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, mais tout ça n'était rien comparé à ce que le Réseau avait vécu.

\- Je pense que demain, nous verrons l'Alouette, me dit Charlie. J'imagine que tu as des choses plus... graves à nous dire.

\- Tu n'as pas idée. Merlin, que je suis heureuse d'être ici, finis-je par dire en posant ma tête contre son torse.

Jamie fut du même avis, mais le montra différemment en pleurant. Je sentis Charlie rire contre moi.

\- À ton tour ! C'est l'heure du biberon, et, pour une fois, c'est maman qui s'y colle !

Je lui donnai une tape et me levai pour prendre mon bébé dans les bras :

\- Allons, le calmai-je, ça va passer... Tu as faim ? Viens, allons réveiller toute la maison, je suis sûre que Tantine Muriel meurt d'envie de râler...

Je jetai un dernier regard à Charlie avant de quitter la chambre, souriante.

oOo oOo oOo

Le lendemain, je retrouvai en toute discrétion les derniers membres restants du Réseau. William Swann affichait une terrible cicatrice sur la joue qu'il cachait grâce à une barbe (qui lui donnait un air... je ne sais pas. Aventurier ? Bagarreur ? Enfin, il n'était pas déplaisant à regarder). Il ne se remettait pas de la perte d'Orazio, mais me remercia infiniment de l'avoir tiré des griffes du ministère.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Un câlin. Alors, ne bouge pas ! Et profites-en, c'est comme les éclipses, ça n'arrive que tous les dix ans.

\- Ton humour pourri m'avait manqué.

\- Je sais. Mais pas tes cheveux.

Les Nullos étaient toujours déterminés à se battre. Eux aussi furent heureux et rassurés de me revoir.

L'heure n'était cependant pas aux joyeuses retrouvailles : l'Alouette m'attendait.

Le réseau avait élu domicile dans la maison inhabitée des Dursley, autrefois gardiens de Harry Potter. L'Ordre du Phénix les tenait dans un endroit secret pour les mettre hors d'atteinte du Grand Méchant Lord.

En attendant, ce qu'il restait de l'Ordre et du Réseau se tenait dans le petit salon. J'y trouvais avec grande joie Remus Lupin, qui m'annonça que Tonks mourrait d'impatience de me voir :

\- Le bébé doit arriver d'une journée à l'autre, m'annonça-t-il fièrement.

Étaient également présents Kingsley, qui me félicita de mes « performances ministérielles », Abby Swann et Stephen Piccadilly qui me remercia de lui avoir sauvé la mise (« je t'en dois une, Polly McBee », déclara-t-il avec gravité), Arthur, Bill et les jumeaux Weasley... Même si j'étais heureuse de revoir mon petit monde, je me sentais aussi malheureuse : beaucoup trop de noms manquaient à l'appel.

Le masque austère de l'Alouette me rappela à l'ordre et me demanda si j'avais appris des choses qui pouvaient servir à détruire le Ministère. Je sortis de mon sac les dossiers dits sensibles que j'avais piqués à Ombrage avant mon grand départ et les plaçai sur la table basse.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le tri, m'excusai-je.

L'Alouette confia la tâche aux Nullos qui se frottèrent les mains devant une telle débauche d'informations classées secret défense.

\- Autre chose ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

\- Oui. Concernant l'Opération Filet du Diable, je sais de quoi il s'agit.

Dans un silence quasi religieux, ils m'écoutèrent, l'horreur se peignant sur leurs visages au fur et à mesure que j'annonçai les mesures secrètes que souhaitait prendre le Ministère.

\- Donc le Ministère veut anéantir la Communauté Magique, conclut Will, furieux. Bravo. C'est tout simplement formidable.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? s'étonna Kenway, les sourcils froncés.

Ce fut Mr Weasley qui lui répondit, tout en nettoyant les verres de ses lunettes.

\- Pour sauvegarder ce que le Ministère appelle « le Vrai Sang », il obligera tous les sangs purs à se marier entre eux, expliqua-t-il. Malheureusement, nous ne sommes plus beaucoup à revendiquer ce Sang, et beaucoup de noms de famille se sont éteints, comme les Black, par exemple.

Le souvenir de Sirius passa entre nous.

\- Donc, si les sorciers n'épousent pas des moldus... commença Abby.

\- La Communauté Magique se tarira, conclut Stephen. De plus, les études montrent que le mariage entre cousins est euh... à éviter.

\- Merci Doc, pour ces informations médicales, ronchonna Will. Il faut faire quelque chose. On ne peut pas laisser le Ministère... eh, bien ! nous tuer. Et je refuse de m'expatrier dans un autre pays, merci bien.

L'Alouette s'était tenue coite, retranchée dans le silence. Je remarquai ses épaules soudain lasses, et devinai la fatigue derrière son masque lisse.

Comme tout le monde attendait une réaction, l'Alouette se reprit :

\- Merci Agent Souris pour ces informations. Cependant, si tu penses que le coup d'envoi de cette opération devrait se faire le jour de la mort de Dumbledore, cela nous laisse du temps pour trouver une contre-attaque. La séance est levée.

Les autres parurent surpris, et Will grommela de plus belle. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs et épuisé, et je ne pouvais que les comprendre.

Désormais, seul un miracle pouvait sauver notre monde.

oOo oOo oOo

Un beau matin d'avril, j'accourus au chevet de Tonks : elle avait ressenti les premières douleurs de l'accouchement et voulait m'avoir à ses côtés.

\- Ça va aller, je suis là, la réconfortai-je en la serrant contre moi.

Remus était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, et la mère de Tonks finit par le mettre à la porte de la chambre, déclarant qu'il ferait plus de mal que de bien. Ce fut elle qui s'occupa de l'accouchement de sa fille, moi à ses côtés.

\- Tu peux crier, Nymphadora, lui enjoignit-elle en la voyant serrer les dents lors d'une contraction.

\- Ne... m'appelle...pas...comme...

Le reste se perdit dans un long hurlement de douleur.

Finalement, la naissance se déroula plutôt rapidement : une heure plus tard, le petit Edward « Teddy » Lupin s'époumonait dans mes bras.

Je m'empressai de le donner à mon amie, qui pleurait de joie en le serrant contre elle.

\- Tu as été merveilleuse ma chérie, la félicita sa mère en lui caressant son front.

J'allai chercher Remus, qui sauta sur ses pieds en me voyant passer la porte.

\- Alors ? dit-il, les traits tirés par l'angoisse.

\- C'est un adorable petit garçon en parfaite santé...

\- Mais ?

\- Mais il a pris énormément de sa maman : il a déjà changé trois fois la couleur de ses tout petits cheveux. Et je dirais qu'il a une nette préférence pour le bleu.

Lupin éclata de rire et me serra dans ses bras, fou de joie. Je lui fis signe de monter les voir.

Je souris quand je les vis tous les trois enlacés et échangeai un regard avec Andromeda Tonks : elle me rejoignit et passa un bras autour de ma taille.

\- Laissons-les, me conseilla-t-elle.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi, regardant une dernière fois la petite famille partageant un merveilleux moment de bonheur.

oOo oOo oOo

Après le biberon, Jamie bâilla et je le plaçai avec douceur dans le double berceau, juste à côté de Teddy qui dormait déjà.

Tonks les contempla tous les deux, avec un grand sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'espère qu'ils deviendront les meilleurs amis du monde, comme leurs mamans !

Je ne dis rien. Depuis quelques jours, l'image de Teddy Lupin prenant le Poudlard Express me hantait.

Tonks posa une main sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter :

\- Ça va Polly ?

Je me tournai vers elle. Son visage en forme de cœur, ses cheveux courts et roses, ses yeux remplis de malice...

\- Tonks, dis-je en lui prenant ses mains, promets-moi que tu resteras toujours auprès de ton fils !

Elle eut un sourire, trouvant sans doute que ma demande était saugrenue.

\- Bien évidemment, quelle question ! Polly, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

Jamie m'attrapa le doigt et le serra fort dans son sommeil.

\- Tu te souviens, en septième année, quand j'ai disparu pendant deux semaines ? j'avais dit que Tom Morrow m'avait emmenée dans le Temps... Je ne sais plus quel mensonge j'ai proféré à mon retour, mais, la vérité, c'est que nous avons fait ce jour-là un bond dans le futur. J'ai assisté à la rentrée scolaire de Jamie... et de Teddy. Et tu n'étais pas là, Tonks. Et je sais que jamais tu ne raterais ce jour si spécial pour tous les sorciers... Alors, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie : fais attention à toi.

Tonks resta un long moment sans rien dire. Elle contempla longuement Teddy.

\- Tu vis avec ça depuis combien de temps ? finit-elle par me demander.

\- Trop longtemps, avouai-je.

Elle m'attira contre elle et me serra sans ses bras.

\- Tu as toujours été là pour moi, et je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma sœur. Toi et Rose, mes meilleures copines. Merlin, que ne donnerais-je pas pour retourner au temps où nous étions toutes les trois à Poudlard ! Je te promets de faire attention à moi, Polly. Et je dois également de demander quelque chose : acceptes-tu d'être la marraine de Teddy ?

\- Non, Tonks, par pitié, ne me demande pas ça. Ça va te porter malheur.

\- Remus le demandera à Harry si un jour il revient. Mais je veux que ce soit toi la marraine. Après, tout, tu me l'as demandé pour Jamie...

Je me mordis les lèvres. Comment pouvait-elle me demander ça ? Je la contemplai, rêveuse.

D'un autre côté cependant, je la comprenais : s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle voulait savoir son fils entre de bonnes mains...

\- Oui, Nymphadora Tonks, j'accepte d'être la marraine de Teddy.

* * *

 **Voilà, le chapitre 21 est bel et bien terminé! Le plus long de toute ma carrière d'écrivain. A partir de maintenant, je suis à jour, et le prochain chapitre, alias le numéro 22 sera disponible le 20 novembre.**

 **Hey, mais c'est lundi!**

 **Oooh, la chance. Enfin, à moitié la chance: préparez vos mouchoirs, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Moi en tout cas, je ne m'en remets toujours pas! Et je l'ai écrit en un jour!**

 **A lundi mes petits Poufsouffles adorés!**

 **Votre Citrouille enrhumé**


	25. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 – La Bataille de Poudlard**

La nouvelle amena un vent d'espoir parmi la Communauté magique : Harry Potter était de retour. Il avait été vu à la banque de Gringotts en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione : ils avaient déjoué la sécurité des gobelins, avaient forcé un coffre en particulier et avaient réussi à s'échapper à dos de dragon.

Pourquoi ?

C'était la question qui revenait le plus souvent. Qu'y avait-il de si important à la banque pour pousser Harry à s'y rendre en plein jour, au nez et à la barbe des Mangemorts ?

Charlie et Remus s'absentèrent longtemps pour apporter des réponses à cette question, et je restai au côté de Tonks et des enfants, à me ronger les sangs. Tout au fond de moi, je pressentais que quelque chose allait se passer, et l'attente n'en était que plus angoissante.

Jamie ressentit mon humeur, et il était impossible à calmer, empêchant Teddy de faire sa sieste.

\- Donne-le-moi, me proposa Mrs Tonks en me voyant m'épuiser à l'apaiser.

Les pleurs de mon fils s'espacèrent quand il fut dans ses bras : je m'effondrai sur le fauteuil le plus proche, malheureuse comme les pierres :

\- Je suis une mauvaise mère.

\- Non Polly : tu es simplement éreintée et sur les nerfs, me tranquillisa-t-elle. Repose-toi un peu, je veille sur lui.

Tonks, qui patientait près de la fenêtre, se rapprocha de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules :

\- Le Petit Coup de Foudre va revenir, tout comme Remus, me réconforta-t-elle en posant son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne.

Je ris : cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce surnom ridicule. Il me renvoya à l'époque de Poudlard, quand rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que le prochain devoir à rendre et les entraînements de Quidditch...

\- Tu te souviens quand les Nullos avaient mis en place leur spectacle crétin sur Star Wars ? dis-je, une bouffée de nostalgie m'envahissant.

\- Comment oublier ? ricana-t-elle. J'étais sur scène, à moitié nue dans cette espèce de bikini doré ! Je suis devenue le fantasme de tout Poudlard en l'espace d'une soirée !

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Mrs Tonks, outrée.

Je vis les joues de mon amie rosir : apparemment, elle n'avait jamais raconté ce petit détail à sa mère. Je ricanai et Tonks me lança un regard noir :

\- T'ai-je aussi parlé du jour où Polly est entrée de force dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors en pyjama ? se défendit-elle.

\- Charlie refusait de me parler, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen !

Mrs Tonks leva les yeux au ciel et posa Jamie dans le berceau :

\- Y'a-t-il autre chose dont je n'étais pas informée ? grommela-t-elle. Non, en fait, je ne veux rien savoir...

J'échangeai un regard avec Tonks avant d'éclater de rire :

\- C'était le bon temps, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Tonks me tira gentiment une mèche de cheveux, et retourna à son poste d'observation, près de la fenêtre.

\- Mais que fabriquent-ils ? soupira-t-elle. Ils auraient déjà dû être rentrés !

Je regardai ma montre : il était presque six heures du soir. Dehors, les nuages avaient pris une jolie teinte rose orangé et l'air commençait à se refroidir.

\- Je ne sais pas.

À l'heure du dîner, nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle, et la peur remua mes entrailles. Leur étaient-ils arrivé quelque chose ?

Mrs Tonks nous força à avaler quelque chose, mais c'était comme mastiquer du carton. Tonks ne cessait de fixer la porte, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un entrer à chaque instant.

\- Mange quelque chose, ma chérie, la pria sa mère. Tu n'as rien dans le ventre depuis ce matin.

\- Faux, j'ai grignoté des patacitrouilles.

\- Et il est reconnu que les patacitrouilles sont une nourriture consistante...

Tonks ne l'écouta pas : elle se leva soudain d'un bond et colla son nez sur la fenêtre de la cuisine.

\- C'est Will ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il n'était pas venu seul cependant : Charlie, Remus et Kingsley l'accompagnaient. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Charlie me prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demandai-je.

\- Harry est à Poudlard, me répondit Lupin, qui serrait la main de Tonks. Neville vient de nous informer.

\- Vous-Savez-Qui se prépare à envahir le château, renchérit Will d'un air sombre, jouant nerveusement avec sa baguette. Il a ordonné à ses troupes de se rendre là-bas.

Effrayée, je les regardai tous : une étrange lueur brillait dans leurs yeux.

L'appel de la bataille.

Tout se jouerait ce soir.

Tonks le comprit aussi : nous échangeâmes un regard. Je vis ses épaules se redresser et elle releva fièrement la tête.

\- Alors, nous devons y aller nous aussi.

\- Pas toi, dit Lupin. Ni Polly.

\- Pardon ? Il en est hors de question, Remus : j'irai et je me battrai !

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. J'étais partagée : l'envie de me battre pulsait dans mes veines. Personne n'avait le droit d'attaquer Poudlard.

Mais, d'un autre côté, le désir de protéger Tonks faisait taire cette petite voix belliqueuse.

Et puis, il y avait aussi Jamie, qui dormait pour le moment comme un bienheureux, et que je ne voulais plus abandonner.

Étais-je une lâche de penser ainsi ?

Il n'était nul besoin de me tourner vers Charlie pour savoir à quoi il pensait : s'il avait pu m'enfermer à double tour dans un placard à balai, il l'aurait fait sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Tonks se rebiffa, secouant la tête malgré les supplications de Remus.

\- Pense à Teddy ! Il a besoin de sa mère !

\- Et il a besoin de toi ! Aux dernières nouvelles, tu as signé pour le rôle de père !

\- Tu ne comprends pas...

\- Et c'est reparti ! s'exclama Tonks en levant les bras au ciel.

La dispute se profilait à l'horizon, et Will poussa un soupir. Je décidai d'agir.

\- Tonks, tu me l'as promis, la coupai-je d'une voix douce.

Mon amie se tourna vers moi, surprise. Elle devina à quoi je faisais référence. Alors, elle rendit les armes et hocha la tête avec lenteur.

\- D'accord, finit-elle par concéder. Je reste ici.

Lupin fut étonné par son changement d'avis, mais ne rajouta rien.

\- Nous vous enverrons des nouvelles, jura-t-il.

Il caressa avec douceur la joue de Tonks, qui croisait les bras, l'air boudeur.

\- S'il vous plaît, les suppliai-je, faites attention à vous.

Will tapota le sommet de ma tête.

\- Va dire ça aux Mangemorts ! ricana-t-il. Eux vont se prendre la raclée du siècle !

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel, dépité par le comportement de son meilleur ami. Il me promit cependant d'être très prudent et me demanda d'embrasser Jamie de sa part.

\- Tu le feras en rentrant, répondis-je, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Un dernier baiser et il s'arracha à regret de moi, avant d'échanger un regard avec Will.

Sans ajouter un mot, Charlie, Will, Kingsley et Remus sortirent de la maison, nous laissant seules derrière.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent à l'allure d'un veracrasse.

Aucune nouvelle ne nous parvint, et l'angoisse s'intensifia. Tonks faisait les cent pas, sa chevelure perdant à chaque demi-tour un peu plus de son éclat. Sa mère, assise sur le fauteuil du salon, la regardait faire, sans rien dire.

Je ne quittai pas la fenêtre, peinant à respirer, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un — ou quelque chose — arrive. Dehors, seul le vent faisait danser les feuilles des arbres, et les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient à l'horizon.

Au bout d'un moment, Tonks déclara :

\- Je vais à Poudlard.

Je sursautai, sa mère ouvrit de grands yeux épouvantés :

\- Nymphadora, non !

\- Je suis désolée, mais je n'en peux plus de rester ici à attendre les bras croisés. Donc, je vais à Poudlard.

Elle rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, enfila sa veste et sa chevelure reprit sa teinte rose originelle.

\- Est-ce que tu viens, Polly ?

Je fus debout avant même de décider quoi que ce soit. La petite voix dans ma tête chuchota que je devais la retenir, mais savoir Charlie loin de moi et courant un grave danger était plus fort que tout.

\- Maman, prends soin de nos garçons, demanda Tonks.

Un court instant, Andromeda Tonks fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle serra sa fille dans ses bras. Un moment, je regrettai que la mienne ne fût pas à mes côtés.

\- Faites attention. Toutes les deux, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Tonks prit ma main, puis, après un dernier regard en arrière, nous transplanâmes.

oOo oOo oOo

Pré-au-Lard était plongé dans le chaos : des centaines d'élèves affolés tentaient de fuir par tous les moyens.

Comment rejoindre Poudlard en sûreté ? Mue par une intuition, je serrai la main de Tonks et nous remontâmes ensemble le flot jusqu'au pub _la Tête du Sanglier_.

\- Là ! cria Tonks en pointant du doigt un trou béant dans le mur.

Nous aidant mutuellement, nous grimpâmes sur le rebord de la cheminée, provoquant une crise de panique parmi les plus jeunes qui cherchaient à fuir à tout prix.

\- Accroche-toi, Tonks ! intimai-je en la tirant vers moi.

Nous descendîmes un petit escalier de pierre : déjà le flot d'élèves se tarissait.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont s'en sortir ! pria Tonks en laissant passer un groupe de retardataires.

Le tunnel était en pente douce et semblait s'étendre sur des kilomètres sous terre. Nous étions éclairées par des lampes en cuivre qui diffusaient une lueur presque fantomatique.

\- Tu connaissais ce passage ? demandai-je à Tonks, tournant à un angle.

\- Non... mais ça aurait été bien pratique de le connaître ! Imagine les sorties en douce pour aller à Honeydukes !

\- Arrête, tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé les sucreries...

\- Je parlais pour toi, banane. Ah ! On y est !

Nous gravîmes quelques marches et poussâmes la porte située au fond du couloir, pour déboucher dans une vaste pièce qui ressemblait à un immense terrain de camping avec ses hamacs suspendus.

\- Mais où sommes-nous ?

Seule une jeune fille se tenait dans la pièce : je reconnus la chevelure flamboyante de Ginny.

\- Tu as des nouvelles ? s'enquit Tonks tandis que je la serrais dans mes bras, heureuse de la voir en bonne santé.

\- Ils m'ont dit de rester ici ! pesta-t-elle, un peu en colère. Harry est arrivé il y a une heure, et Vous-Savez-Qui le savait : il a sommé à tout Poudlard de le lui livrer, sinon il passerait à l'attaque...

\- Heum, heum, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue ! rouspéta une voix derrière nous.

Une vieille sorcière se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je reconnus en elle Mrs Londubat.

\- Il n'y a plus personne dans le pub, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix cassante quand je m'approchai d'elle pour l'aider à bloquer la porte d'entrée à l'aide de maléfice. Il est inutile de laisser ce château ouvert comme un gruyère. Ah Potter ! Allez-vous nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Nous nous tournâmes vers les nouveaux arrivants : Harry, Ron et Hermione semblèrent surpris de nous trouver ici.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demandèrent Ginny et Tonks d'une même voix.

\- Oui, je pense, répondit Potter. Y a-t-il encore des gens dans le passage ?

\- Non, je viens d'en condamner l'entrée, répondit Mrs Londubat. Avez-vous vu mon petit fils ?

\- Il est en train de se battre.

\- Naturellement, répondit la vieille dame avec fierté. Excusez-moi, mais il faut que j'aille l'aider.

Et elle trottina vers la sortie, tenant fermement sa baguette dans la main. Je plaignais déjà le Mangemort qui se retrouverait en face d'elle !

\- Lupin nous a dit que vous étiez chez votre mère, s'étonna Harry en se tournant vers Tonks.

\- On n'a pas pu y rester. Sais-tu où il est ?

\- Il devait sortir dans le parc à la tête d'un groupe de combattants.

Tonks pâlit et se précipita hors de la salle. Je voulus la suivre, mais me tournai d'abord vers Harry, les yeux pleins d'espoirs :

\- Je ne sais pas où est Charlie, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Je le remerciai quand même et me ruai à la suite de mon amie, Ginny sur les talons.

\- Tonks, attends-moi !

J'eus un choc en me retrouvant dans les couloirs de Poudlard : le bruit de la bataille emplit l'air, l'odeur de la poussière m'assaillit les narines, et je vis des éclairs verts et rouges par les fenêtres brisées. Les murs et le plafond tremblaient sous l'effet des impacts.

\- TONKS !

\- Ici !

Je vis une silhouette à une fenêtre non loin, lançant des sortilèges. Un rapide coup d'œil me fit comprendre la situation : un groupe de Mangemorts tentait de rentrer de force par le flanc ouest.

\- IMPEDIMENTA ! criai-je en voyant un premier Mangemort réussir à escalader le mur de pierre que venait de fracasser un géant.

Le maléfice le bloqua et Tonks le renvoya de là où il venait grâce à un sortilège d'Expulsion. Ginny lança à son tour un maléfice sur ceux qui tentaient de prendre le même chemin, et Tonks et moi en profitâmes pour réparer le mur en faisant léviter des blocs de pierre pour boucher l'entrée.

Le sorcier que je crus être pendant un instant Albus Dumbledore passa en trombe devant nous en nous avertissant que le mur nord n'allait pas tarder à céder.

\- Vous avez vu Remus ? cria Tonks.

\- Se bat contre Dolohov. Pas revu depuis.

Tonks me regarda avant de tourner les talons.

\- Attends-moi, Tonks ! la suppliai-je.

Je me précipitai derrière elle.

Une déflagration soudaine suivie de cri de joie retentit : les Mangemorts avaient réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château. Je repris ma course, glissant sur un morceau de pierre et m'étalai de tout mon long. Des détonations assourdissantes secouèrent le château. Je me relevai :

\- Tonks ! Où es-tu ?

Je pestai : j'avais perdu de vue mon amie. Je me remis à courir, bien décidée à lui mettre la main dessus.

La bataille se concentrait pour le moment dans la cour du château : je m'y dirigeai pour y trouver Kingsley se battant férocement contre un Mangemort aux épaules carrées. Non loin de lui, un autre Mangemort voulut le prendre en traître par-derrière : je levai ma propre baguette et invoquai le sortilège de Bloquenjambe. Surpris, le Mangemort tomba au sol, la tête la première, et se brisa le nez. Kingsley se tourna vers moi, surpris :

\- Attention ! criai-je en voyant son adversaire tenter de l'abattre.

Mon bouclier dévia de justesse le sortilège de la mort.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ? demandai-je en me positionnant au côté de Kingsley, baguette levée pour parer les attaques d'un Raffleur qui s'avança vers nous en hurlant comme un sauvage.

\- Arthur est dans la galerie : une baguette de plus ne serait pas trop. Allez-y !

\- D'accord !

Tout en zigzaguant pour éviter les sortilèges, je rejoignis en toute hâte Arthur Weasley. Il n'y avait cependant pas de trace de Tonks ou de Charlie. J'aperçus cependant Rose, aux prises avec un Mangemort qui faisait deux fois sa taille.

La voir ici me remplit à la fois de joie et de stupeur. Que faisait-elle ici ? Comment avait-elle su qu'une bataille se déroulait à Poudlard ? Je la croyais à l'étranger ! Elle envoya le Mangemort au tapis, s'essuya un filet de sang qui coulait de son nez et nos regards se croisèrent.

L'instant d'après, j'étais près d'elle.

\- Nom d'une Patacitrouille, que fabriques-tu ici ? m'exclamai-je en levant la voix pour me faire entendre.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Par ici ! m'enjoignit-elle pour nous mettre à couvert quelques instants.

Le désordre régnait dans la cour : partout des sortilèges, des cris, des explosions. Des élèves se battaient contre des adultes sans pitié et beaucoup tombaient comme des mouches. Un froid soudain me fit frissonner, et quelqu'un hurla :

\- DES DÉTRAQUEURS !

Je fis volte-face : un contingent de Détraqueurs fonçait droit sur nous.

\- Saleté, grommelai-je.

Je pris la main de Rose, retrouvant avec plaisir la chaleur de mon amie, et ensemble, nous invoquâmes d'une même voix nos Patronus : mon ours et son cheval chargèrent ces immondes créatures.

\- Bien joué ! s'écria Arthur Weasley qui venait lui aussi de faire apparaître une belette argentée.

Je le remerciai d'un petit signe de la tête.

\- As-tu vu Charlie ? demandai-je à Rose. Où quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Les Nullos allaient sur le front est ! Et Napoléon tente de couvrir notre flanc gauche contre les Détraqueurs.

\- Quoi ? Bony est là aussi ?

\- Oui. Peux-tu aller trouver les Nullos ? Dis-leur que l'aile nord est tombée ! Et si tu trouves Peeves en chemin, demande-lui aussi de couvrir le pont principal. Allez, fonce ! Arthur ! Comment ça se présente ?

Incrédule, je regardai Rose me donner des ordres.

Ma Rose.

Rose la passionnée, la fleur bleue, la romantique, qui s'évanouissait à la seule vue du sang.

\- QU'EST CE QUE TU ATTENDS ? rugit-elle en me voyant encore planter là.

\- Ok, ok, pas la peine de hurler.

Je fis demi-tour pour rentrer au château, lançant des sortilèges à tous Mangemorts qui cherchaient à m'entraver la route. Le mur explosa au-dessus de moi, et j'eus tout juste le temps de me mettre à l'abri avant de me prendre des pierres sur la tête.

\- Bella notte, no ?

\- Orazio !

Heureuse de retrouver mon ami, je lui sautai au cou et l'embrassai sur ses deux joues.

\- McBee, j'ai tout vu ! tonna une autre voix. Ça sera répété, déformé et amplifié !

Will Swann, caché derrière un muret, relevait de temps en temps la tête pour lancer un sortilège, tout en comptant à voix haute :

\- Et de onze ! Ah ah ! Allonge la monnaie, d'Aprile !

\- Même pas en rêve, coglione, sourit Orazio.

\- Mais à quoi jouez-vous ?

\- À celui qui mettra le plus de Mangemorts hors course. C'est très ludique, tu sais ? Tu en as eu combien McBee ?

\- Un. Mais il était gros ! me défendis-je en entendant Swann ricaner.

Je leur demandai s'ils avaient vu Charlie.

\- Quand on s'est séparé, il se dirigeait avec Dubois et Madame Bibine vers le terrain de Quidditch pour récupérer des balais. Ce sont nos renforts aériens. Et paf ! De douze !

\- Quelle fantastique idée, grommelai-je. Je dois rejoindre les Nullos, vous avez une idée de l'endroit exact où ils sont ?

Un sortilège frappa le muret, projetant de la pierre partout. Will grimaça : une profonde estafilade sanglante lui barrait le front.

\- Hé ! n'allez pas me le rendre plus moche qu'il ne l'est déjà ! s'époumona Orazio en contre-attaquant.

Il échangea sa place avec Will, qui se laissa tomber à côté de moi en grimaçant.

\- Laisse-moi regarder.

\- Non, ça va aller. Nos amis les Nullos sont partis vers les serres. Si tu trouves ma sœur en chemin, dis-lui de rentrer immédiatement à la maison, ou j'irai lui botter personnellement les fesses !

\- Je ne suis pas un hibou ! m'emportai-je.

\- Moi aussi, je t'adore. Baisse bien la tête surtout... Orazio ! Fais diversion !

Orazio visa un banc et l'explosa en mille morceaux. J'en profitai pour escalader le mur et me retrouvai dans les couloirs du château. Soudain, les vitres m'entourant furent soufflées par une explosion et je m'arrêtai net : Will ! Orazio ! Je voulus les rejoindre pour leur porter secours, mais un jet de couleur verte passa si près de moi que je sentis la chaleur hérisser mes cheveux. Je me jetai sur le côté, roulai derrière une statue et m'y terrai.

\- Miss McBee ! Quelle heureuse surprise !

Je me figeai sur place : Crowley ! Comment avait-il réussi à venir jusqu'ici ? Je me fis toute petite derrière la statue, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il ne m'ait pas vue.

La dernière fois que nous nous étions croisés, il avait juré ma mort.

\- Oh, Polly, je suis déçu ! Je pensais que tu voulais te battre contre moi ! Allez, sors d'ici et viens à moi. Je te promets de te faire souffrir cruellement.

L'esprit en ébullition, je calculai mes chances : si je fuyais vers la statue qui me faisait face, Crowley en profiterait pour me lancer un sortilège dans le dos. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de l'affronter, même si je savais que mes chances étaient minimes contre lui...

Je serrai ma baguette dans ma main, la tendis en avant et quittai ma cachette. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Crowley.

\- Quelle bravoure, me félicita-t-il.

Sans attendre, il me lança un premier sortilège qui atteignit de plein fouet mon épaule. La douleur me fit lâcher ma baguette. Serrant les dents, j'agrippai ma blessure de ma main valide : à la lueur des quelques torches encore présentes, je vis du sang rougir sur mes doigts.

\- C'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Crowley en jouant avec sa baguette. Mais une promesse est une promesse : je vais te vider de ton sang, et, quand il ne te restera qu'un soupçon de souffle dans tes poumons, je t'étranglerai. Comme ça, j'aurai tenu parole envers ce cher Simon...

Il leva de nouveau sa baguette : cette fois-ci, j'étais prête. Je réussis à parer son sortilège, une fois, deux fois. Le troisième me fit une profonde entaille à la joue, et je criai de douleur.

Crowley s'approcha de moi, une lueur démente dansant au fond de ses prunelles. Son sourire si cruel s'agrandit quand il me vit à sa merci.

Il pointa sa baguette vers moi...

\- PROTEGO !

Le sortilège souffla Crowley qui se retrouva propulsé en arrière. Je levai les yeux pour remercier mon sauveur et eus la surprise de voir Tom Morrow faire un rempart de son corps entre moi et Crowley.

\- Ça suffit, dit-il calmement. C'est moi que tu veux, Théophilius.

\- Simon... Enfin, tu es là. J'attendais ce moment avec une telle impatience. Mais combien de temps vas-tu rester avant de t'enfuir ? Je te connais si bien mon ami !

\- Je ne fuirai pas. C'est fini. Je suis ici pour en finir avec toi. Tu ne feras plus aucun mal à Polly.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons. SECTUMSEMPRA !

\- PROTEGO !

Le maléfice de Crowley se brisa sur le bouclier de Morrow. Ce dernier se tourna vers moi et cria :

\- Partez, Miss Polly !

\- Mais...

\- Faites ce que je vous dis ! rugit-il.

À quatre pattes, je détalai, laissant derrière moi les deux Némésis s'affronter dans un duel à la mort.

« _Pitié, faites que Morrow s'en sorte !_ », priai-je silencieusement tandis que je courrais à en perdre haleine, la douleur de mes blessures m'irradiant le corps.

J'eus un mal fou à rejoindre les serres : là encore, la bataille faisait rage, menée tambour battant par les trois Nullos, accompagnés par une dizaine d'élèves.

Je vis Kenway brandir sa baguette au-dessus de lui, projetant une pluie de braises sur ses adversaires :

\- KAMÉ HAMÉ HA ! cria-t-il.

J'entendis des Mangemorts hurler de douleur tandis que leurs capes prenaient feu.

\- Bien joué Son Goku ! le félicita Fey.

\- Merci. Ah, Polly ! Tu tombes bien ! Est-ce que tu peux...

\- À COUVERT !

Les Mangemorts se mirent à nous bombarder de gravats : bras au-dessus de ma tête, je me protégeai comme je le pouvais.

\- RATÉ, VOUS NOUS AVEZ RATÉ ! HÉ LES MANGEMORTS ! VOUS AVEZ APPRIS À TIRER À DISNEYLAND OU QUOI ?

Et il s'esclaffa. Par Merlin, où avais-je débarqué ? Cela ne plut pas du tout aux Mangemorts : quelqu'un lança l'ordre d'attaquer. Hastings, la tête dépassant juste ce qu'il fallait, nous interpella :

\- Euh, les gars... Comment dire... RETRAITE !

Kenway m'agrippa le bras, et tête toujours baissée, fonça en direction de la serre numéro trois.

\- À couvert, à couvert ! gesticula-t-il vers un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle, qui prirent aussitôt la direction opposée.

\- Il nous faut du soutien aérien ! s'exclama Fey sans s'arrêter de courir.

\- Et comment on fait gros malin ? Ils doivent être de l'autre côté du parc ! s'époumona Kenway.

Nous entrâmes tous dans la serre, et Fey ferma la porte à clef, se faisant traiter tous les noms par Kenway :

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça va arrêter les Mangemorts, bougre d'idiot ?

\- Planquez-vous les gars ! nous conseilla Kenway en se planquant derrière un pot contenant un Tentacule vénéneux.

\- Où sont passés les autres ? s'inquiéta Fey.

\- Dans ton froc ! Baisse ta tête, espèce Wookie déplumé ! s'égosilla Hastings.

Autour de nous, les vitres explosèrent.

\- Qui a eu la merveilleuse idée des serres ? bougonnai-je chassant les débris de verre de mes cheveux.

Hastings fouilla dans ses poches et nous donna à tous des petits sacs remplis de billes jaunâtres de la taille d'une noix. Voyant ma perplexité, le Nullos m'invita cordialement à les balancer sur les Mangemorts qui cherchaient à entrer dans la salle.

Je visai soigneusement et lançai la bille : en plus d'exploser dans un bruit assourdissant, du pus malodorant se déversa sur un Mangemort qui hurla de douleur :

\- MES YEUX ! MES YEUX !

\- Invention des frères Weasley et Weasley ! m'expliqua calmement Hastings, comme s'il s'agissait d'un cours pratique de botanique. Pus de Bubobulb mêlé à un leurre explosif. Attention, ça pique un peu les yeux.

\- Génial, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je me mis à lancer joyeusement les billes sur tous ceux qui essayaient d'entrer dans la serre, et les Mangemorts finirent par battre en retraite.

\- Et voici Kenway qui lance sa bille ! Elle est haute et la passe est bonne ! La bille rebondie, et... But ! Kenway remporte dix-sept à zéro contre l'équipe des Mangemorts ! Écoutez la foule en délire qui hurle le nom de notre héros : KEN-WAY, KEN-WAY !

\- T'as pas bientôt fini ? Râla Fey.

Kenway ne l'écouta pas : « _Who's ze best ? C'est moi !_ » crâna-t-il.

Un coup d'œil au-dessus de la table derrière laquelle je m'étais abritée, et je vis que la voie était libre :

\- Allons-y ! proposai-je.

Mais, au moment de passer les ouvertures, une immonde créature poilue, munie de pattes gigantesques me barra la route.

\- DES ARAIGNÉES ! hurlai-je, paniquée.

\- Rooooh, Polly, tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? Tu as peur de minusc... OH LA VACHE ! ELLES SONT ÉNORMES ! ELLES SORTENT D'OÙ ?

Nous nous mîmes à courir jusqu'à la sortie, située à l'opposé. J'entendis les bestioles entrer par les fenêtres et tout ravager à leur passage, leurs pinces cliquetant avec avidité.

Nous débouchâmes à l'air libre et passâmes en trombe devant les autres serres.

\- Par ici ! s'exclama Fey en désignant la porte menant aux salles de classe.

Heureusement, personne ne se trouvait sur le chemin. Nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment les uns à la suite des autres pour échapper à ces monstrueuses créatures avant de barricader les portes avec tout ce qui nous tombaient sous la main : tables, chaises, blocs de granit, morceaux de statues brisées...

Le cœur cognant à tout rompre, j'entendis les araignées se cogner avec violence à la porte — qui ne céda pas — avant de grimper aux murs dans un cliquetis angoissant.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura Hastings.

\- Je propose une retraite stratégique loin de ces horribles créatures : qui me suit ?

Au même instant cependant retentit une voix dans tout le château, résonant dans les couloirs :

\- Vous avez combattu vaillamment, dit la voix glacée. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. Mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés.

Le calme retomba. J'échangeai un regard avec mes Nullos. Après un tel chaos, le silence en était presque douloureux.

\- On fait quoi ? demanda Fey en s'épongeant le front.

\- Allons à la Grande Salle, proposa Kenway, les autres doivent y être. Oh, Polly, tu es blessée !

Dans la folie du moment, j'en avais oublié mes blessures à la joue et à l'épaule.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à mes plaies.

Kenway fit apparaître un mouchoir et fit un nœud autour de mon épaule : « ça arrêtera de saigner comme ça ». Je le remerciai puis, tout ensemble, longeâmes le couloir.

Même si Voldemort avait promis de rappeler ses troupes, nous n'étions pas rassurés pour autant : nous gardâmes nos baguettes à portée de main, prêts à voir surgir à tout moment un ennemi.

Sur le chemin, la réalité nous rattrapa brusquement : des corps, partout. Des jeunes, des adultes. Une véritable hécatombe.

Non loin, quelqu'un leva une main. Je me précipitai à ses côtés : il s'agissait d'une jeune fille que je ne connaissais pas. Le visage tuméfié, elle avait une longue blessure béante sur le côté, ruisselant de sang. Elle essaya de parler, je l'en empêchai :

\- Non, garde tes forces !

Je retirai l'écharpe des Poufsouffles qu'elle portait au cou et la pressai contre sa blessure. Elle eut un sourire triste et la vie quitta son regard. Je la contemplai, ahurie.

\- Vient Polly, dit Kenway avec douceur.

\- Mais...

\- Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle. C'est fini.

Il lui ferma les yeux. Elle semblait se reposer sous la nuit étoilée. Il me força à me relever, avant de m'obliger à marcher à sa suite.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais gardé l'écharpe à la main.

oOo oOo oOo

Le château était silencieux. Sur le sol, le sang se mêlait à la poussière. Les quatre sabliers géants avaient été brisés, laissant s'échapper des émeraudes, des diamants, des saphirs et des rubis.

Je passai les portes de la Grande Salle, où les survivants de la bataille s'étaient regroupés : Madame Pomfresh s'occupait des blessés en compagnie de Stephen Piccadilly. Ce dernier prenait soin d'Orazio, blessé : de longues plaies béantes lui parcouraient le torse, et il semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer. Non loin de lui se tenait Will, qui serrait étroitement sa sœur Abby dans ses bras. Cette dernière était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et la poussière de marbre recouvrait sa longue chevelure noire.

Je promenai mon regard un peu partout, tentant d'apercevoir Charlie, le cœur cognant à tout rompre entre mes côtes. Rose pleurait et Bony la consolait, ses yeux mouillés de larmes. Le professeur McGonagall semblait être au bord de l'épuisement. Chourave consolait un jeune garçon. Aucune trace cependant du professeur Morrow.

Soudain, Charlie apparut dans mon champ de vision, et le soulagement me coupa les jambes.

Je me ruai vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras et le serrai étroitement contre moi. Il était épuisé et couvert d'égratignures, et je sentis son corps secoué d'un long sanglot.

\- Charlie ? l'appelai-je doucement.

\- Mon frère, Fred, réussit-il à articuler. Il est...

Ce fut comme recevoir un coup au creux de l'estomac. Fred ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Charlie se détacha de moi et me fit un geste vers sa famille, regroupée dans un coin, pleurant au-dessus du corps sans vie de Fred. Mon cœur se serra à la vue de Georges, qui semblait être brisé.

Mon regard fut alors attiré par la chevelure rose qui se tenait juste à côté...

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. L'horreur me gagna de toute sa puissance...

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! criai-je en me précipitant vers Tonks.

Pâle, immobile, le visage paisible, si belle, Tonks semblait être simplement endormie. Je tombai à genoux à ses côtés, tremblante, et lui pris ses mains froides, si froides.

Tonks était morte.

Du fond de mon être, un sanglot fit surface et je pleurai sur le corps de mon amie. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

Tout ce que j'avais craint ces dernières années s'était réalisé.

Quelqu'un me soutint, mais ma vue était embrouillée de larmes, mon cœur était en train d'agoniser.

\- Polly, me chuchota Charlie à mon oreille, lui aussi tremblant de chagrin.

Je pleurai la perte de mon amie, de ma sœur. Mes angoisses s'envolèrent vers son fils, si jeune et désormais seul dans ce monde : dans sa fureur meurtrière, la Mort avait également pris la vie de Remus Lupin.

Prostrée auprès du corps de Tonks, je n'entendis plus rien de ce qu'il se passait. Il me sembla apercevoir l'ombre de Harry Potter passer près de moi.

Combien de temps le chagrin posa ses griffes sur moi pour ne plus me lâcher ? C'était une partie de moi qui venait de mourir avec elle.

Et je l'avais toujours su.

Autant m'arracher le cœur.

Qu'allais-je devenir sans elle ?

Charlie m'obligea à me relever et je m'accrochai à son cou, suffocante de chagrin. Il me caressa lentement le dos.

\- Tu es blessée, constata-t-il. Viens.

Je me laissai guider jusqu'à Stephen. Lui aussi semblait avoir perdu une partie de sa vie. Avec douceur, il pansa mes plaies. Je ne sentais cependant plus rien.

Madame Pomfresh était penchée au-dessus d'un homme que je reconnus sans peine. La démarche hésitante, je m'approchai.

Le professeur Morrow était mortellement blessé.

J'échangeai un regard avec l'infirmière, qui secoua la tête, les yeux embués.

Je me plaçai près de lui et lui caressai avec douceur sa chevelure brune couverte de poussière.

\- Tom... soufflai-je.

Il ouvrit les yeux et un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Maman ? dit-il dans un soupir.

Je refoulai du mieux que je pus mes larmes.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Je suis là.

Il chercha ma main et la serra dans la sienne.

\- Il ne te fera plus aucun mal. Je l'ai tué. De mes mains.

Je lui embrassai son front et il frissonna.

\- Tu restes près de moi, hein ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Pour toujours.

Il ferma les yeux et son souffle se fit plus régulier.

Survivrait-il ?

La voix de Lord Voldemort retentit alors de nouveau :

\- Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant se sauver lui-même pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus. La bataille est gagnée. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Les Mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous et le Survivant est fini à tout jamais. Il ne doit plus y avoir de guerre. Quiconque continuera à résister, homme, femme, enfant, sera éliminé ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille. Sortez maintenant du château, agenouillez-vous devant moi et vous serez épargnés. Vos parents, vos enfants, vos frères, vos sœurs vivront, ils seront pardonnés, et vous vous joindrez à moi pour que nous reconstruisions ensemble un monde nouveau.

Le silence nous entoura, et nous nous regardâmes, tous choqués **et déçus.**

Harry Potter, mort ?

C'était impossible.

Alors, telle une procession funèbre, nous prîmes tous le chemin de la sortie.

Je pris la main de Charlie dans la mienne, nous soutenant mutuellement.

La nuit étoilée illumina l'étrange cortège qui avançait à notre rencontre. Voldemort ouvrait la marche, suivi par ses Mangemorts. Et, les surplombant tous par sa haute taille, Hagrid tenant dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Harry Potter. Un cri retentit : McGonagall hurla son désespoir, qui trouva un écho dans ma poitrine.

Nous étions perdus. Tout était fini. Le monde dans lequel nous avions vécu n'existait plus.

Je voulus à cet instant rentrer chez moi pour ne pas avoir à subir ce cauchemar. J'étais épuisée, fatiguée, meurtrie.

Cependant, personne n'était prêt à laisser sa liberté entre les mains d'un tyran aux yeux couleur du sang.

Autour de moi, des cris, des insultes, des vociférations retentirent.

\- TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla Voldemort d'un air menaçant. Harry Potter est mort ! Il n'était rien, n'a jamais rien été, qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui !

Neville s'avança vers lui, la rage déformant ses traits. Voldemort eut un sourire de satisfaction et loua son courage.

\- Rejoindras-tu mes rangs, Neville Londubat ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je me rallierai à vous quand il gèlera en enfer ! répondit le jeune garçon, se dressant avec bravoure face à Voldemort.

Voldemort comprit alors que chaque personne présente dans la cour ne le rejoindrait jamais, et attaqua violemment Neville. Son hurlement se répercuta sur chaque pierre du château.

La terre trembla sous nos pieds.

Au loin, un géant hurla et fonça sur nous. Puis des centaures sortirent de la Forêt Interdite dans un formidable cri de ralliement et se mirent en rang, avant de charger les Mangemorts, les arrosant d'une pluie de flèches.

Le chaos revint.

Tout le monde se réfugia au château pour éviter les flèches ou les pieds des géants qui écrasaient tout sur leur passage.

La bataille reprit, plus violente que jamais. Mais cette fois-ci, nous n'étions plus seuls : les renforts arrivèrent à point nommé. D'abord les elfes de maisons qui tailladaient l'ennemi à l'aide de couteaux et de hachoirs. Puis des résidents de Pré-au-Lard, des centaures, des parents d'élèves, de tous ceux qui souhaitaient vivre libres.

Je vis mes propres parents, les yeux flamboyants de rage. Baguettes levées, ils se battirent ensemble.

Les Nullos lançaient des sortilèges à tout va, lançant des cris de guerre.

Will et Abby Swann menaient leur bataille de leur côté.

Dos à Charlie, je me lançai dans un duel à mort avec un Mangemort. La fureur m'habita, et je criai vengeance : pour mon grand-père, pour Tonks. De ma baguette, je cinglai l'air, lançai des sortilèges. Le Mangemort tomba, remplacé par un autre. Charlie vint me prêter main-forte pour le terrasser. Un troisième prit sa place, je le catapultai sur le mur en face et un bruit sinistre retentit quand son cou craqua sous l'effet de l'impact.

Un jet de lumière rouge passa devant moi, et j'eus juste le temps de reculer avant qu'il ne me touche.

Non loin de moi, Rose se battait elle aussi comme une lionne. Le Mangemort qui lui faisait face était bien décidé à la tuer.

\- AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurla-t-il dans sa direction.

Je hurlai le nom de mon amie et levai ma baguette pour conjurer le sortilège du bouclier, mais je ne fus pas assez rapide.

Bony se jeta devant Rose et se reçut le sortilège à sa place.

Il tomba au sol les yeux grands ouverts et Rose poussa un cri de désespoir.

Le Mangemort éclata de rire et je n'eus plus qu'une envie : lui faire le plus de mal possible.

\- ENDOLORIS ! fulminai-je, ayant perdu tout contrôle de moi-même.

Le sorcier s'effondra à son tour, son corps secoué de spasmes douloureux. Je lus dans ses yeux la supplication muette d'arrêter son tourment, mais je le laissai ainsi, sans aucune pitié. Ce fut Rose qui le libéra, lui retirant à son tour toute vie de ses yeux.

Nous échangeâmes un regard. La même colère, le même chagrin se lisait dans nos yeux.

\- HARRY ! IL EST VIVANT ! hurla quelqu'un.

Je me retournai : les combats avaient cessé. Harry et Voldemort se trouvaient au centre, se jaugeant du regard.

Comment, pourquoi ?

La salle entière retint son souffle : tout se décidait maintenant.

L'aube se leva et ses rayons traversèrent les fenêtres de la Grande Salle, illuminant les visages des deux ennemis.

Ils levèrent conjointement leurs baguettes respectives et prononcèrent en même temps :

\- AVADA KEDAVRA !

\- EXPELLIARMUS !

Une formidable explosion retentit dans la salle quand les deux sortilèges se heurtèrent avec fracas. Puis, comme un ralenti, la baguette de Voldemort lui fut arrachée des mains et Harry l'attrapa habilement. Alors, le sortilège de la mort se retourna contre Voldemort et le tua.

Il s'abattit au sol sans grâce.

oOo oOo oOo

Ce fut comme s'éveiller d'un cauchemar, mais pour en tomber dans un autre, bien plus cruel.

Agenouillée au côté de Tonks et de Bony, je leur chuchotai :

\- On a gagné : nous sommes libres.

Rose renifla, tenant serrée la main de celui qui avait été son mari. Les images se bousculèrent dans ma tête : le jour de la sélection de Quidditch quand j'avais choisi Bonaparte au poste de gardien, la première fois que j'avais parlé à Tonks lors de notre première nuit à Poudlard.

Je lui avais dit qu'elle avait de drôle de cheveux.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je ne voulais plus penser à rien.

Je voulais juste dormir. Voir mon fils. M'assurer que Charlie allait bien.

Dans ma main, j'avais toujours l'écharpe des Poufsouffles ensanglantée. Je la posai entre mes deux amis, mes deux Poufsouffles.

Je déposai un baiser sur le front glacial de Tonks comme pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et me relevai avec difficulté. Puis, le cœur serré, j'arrachai Rose à la dépouille de Bony et la laissai sangloter contre moi, lui caressant avec une infinie douceur sa chevelure.

Tout était terminé.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, voilà.**

 **Pour info, ma charmante beta AppleCherry Pie ne se remet toujours pas de ce chapitre. Quant à moi, j'avoue qu'il a été particulièrement éprouvant à écrire. Je n'ai jamais compris les raisons qui ont poussé Rowling a écrire la mort de Tonks. Remus à la limite, oui: il était un Maraudeur, et il avait encore un rôle à jouer dans la Forêt Interdite, au moment où Harry invoque ses parents, Sirius et Lupin avec la pierre de résurection.**

 **Mais pourquoi Tonks? Elle était drôle et pleine de couleurs. C'est un personnage que j'ai adoré écrire. Je suis encore très attristé de sa disparition. Enfin, j'ai suivi le canon, et, même si beaucoup n'espérait pas sa mort dans cette fic, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas...**

 **Quand aux autres personnages... je vous laisse faire votre deuil. Mais pour Bonaparte, ce choix est venu de lui même: ce n'est pas juste, mais je me devais de le sacrifier. A la guerre, les gens meurent, les innocents en premier.**

 **J'ai l'air d'un monstre maintenant.**

 **Merci en tout cas pour la lecture de ce chapitre! Je ne vous ai pas encore répondu aux reviews, ce sera chose faite très bientôt. Merci également à AppleCherry Pie qui a littéralement pété un plomb durant la correction de ce chapitre!**

 **Et pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse: si vous souhaitez replongé dans le tome 1 de Polly, je vous invite à vous rendre sur Wattpad à cette adresse:**

 **/ user / DocteurCitrouille (enlever les espace). Il s'agit de la version finale des Pensées Pittoresques.**

 **Et le chapitre 23 de ce présent tome sera posté le 4 décembre!**

 **A très bientôt!**

 **Votre Citrouille**


	26. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 – Who lives, who dies, who tells the story?**

Je trouvai du réconfort entre mes parents. Mes bras entouraient la taille de maman, papa caressait mes cheveux. C'était agréable de les avoir de nouveau près de moi, et je fermai les yeux pour apprécier le moment.

Je voulais plus que tout oublier ces dernières heures. Je ressentais encore ce gigantesque trou dans mon cœur, me demandant si je pourrais un jour le reboucher.

\- Veux-tu rentrer à la maison, ma Poupette ? me demanda maman.

Pendant un court instant, je redevins cette petite fille de Poufsouffle qui se faisait consoler par sa mère.

Mais, quand je rouvris les yeux, ce fut pour me replonger dans l'effervescence de la Grande Salle, où la joie était mêlée au deuil. Plus loin, Charlie réconfortait sa mère dévastée par le chagrin. Les Nullos, épuisés par la bataille, somnolaient. Rose était soutenue par Madame Chourave, aux joues inondées de larmes.

\- Ma Poupette ? m'appela maman.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je dois aller voir Mrs Tonks. Je dois lui dire que...

Ma phrase se perdit : annoncer les faits rendaient les choses plus dures.

\- Je peux y aller si tu veux, proposa mon père.

Je secouai la tête : c'était à moi de le faire, même si c'était la chose éprouvante à faire...

Et je devais aussi récupérer mon petit garçon...

\- Je passerais à la maison, promis-je.

Maman sembla déçue de me voir partir si vite, après tout ce temps où nous avions été séparés. Mais elle le comprit : j'avais maintenant ma propre famille.

Le corps endolori, je me levai.

Je rejoignis d'abord Charlie pour lui dire où je me rendais, et il hocha la tête d'un air absent.

\- Je vais aller au Terrier, dit-il. Pour...

Je lui embrassai la joue. Je comprenais.

\- Je te rejoindrais, avec Jamie.

\- Jamie... répéta-t-il, comme s'éveillant d'un songe. Non, c'est moi qui viendrais vous voir. J'aimerais rentrer chez nous.

Le voir ainsi me brisa le cœur, et il me fut dur de le quitter dans cet état.

Je sortis de la Grande Salle au moment où les médicomages et les psychomages passaient les portes. Tous les blessés seraient transportés en urgence à Sainte Mangouste, les vivants seraient pris en charge pour évacuer tous leurs ressentis de cette terrible nuit.

Mes pensées accompagnèrent Orazio et Tom Morrow. Je me promis également d'aller les voir à l'hôpital le plus tôt possible...

La journée s'annonçait longue et mes paupières étaient déjà bien lourdes.

Je chassai mes envies de sommeil et transplanai.

oOo oOo oOo

Six heures sonnèrent au clocher de la petite église. Je remontai l'avenue et me dirigeai droit vers la maison des Tonks. À chacun de mes pas, l'angoisse me tordait le cœur : comment annoncer à une mère qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa fille ?

Je passai les barrières magiques entourant la maison et sonnai. Je n'attendis pas longtemps : Andromeda Tonks ouvrit la porte, le visage rempli d'espoir.

Comme cela fut dur de lire la déception dans ses yeux !

J'entendis des pleurs dans la pièce du haut. J'ouvris la bouche, mais fus incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle comprit cependant mon silence.

\- Dora ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je suis... tellement désolée, bredouillai-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Elle se retint à la porte et son visage se tordit en un chagrin infini. Je la soutins dans mes bras et nous glissâmes ensemble sur le sol, pleurant la perte de notre chère Nymphadora Tonks.

Elle avait tout perdu en quelques semaines : son mari, sa fille, son gendre. Les pleurs des enfants s'intensifièrent, et Mrs Tonks refit lentement surface.

Elle sécha ses larmes, caressa pensivement mon visage et je l'aidai à se relever. Sans un mot, elle me prit par la taille et nous montâmes ensemble les escaliers.

Un court instant, mon cœur trouva du réconfort quand je serrai Jamie contre moi, l'inondant de baiser.

\- Je n'ai plus que lui, annonça Mrs Tonks en regardant Teddy agiter ses petits poings vers elle.

Elle me demanda alors de tout lui raconter. Et, même s'il m'était douloureux de revivre cette nuit tragique, je lui obéis.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-elle quand j'eus fini.

\- À Poudlard. Près de... lui.

Je devinai ses pensées : elle voulait la voir.

\- Je m'occuperais des enfants, lui proposai-je. Je serais chez mes parents. Allez-y.

\- Merci Polly.

oOo oOo oOo

Je retrouvai ma chambre de jeune fille, aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Maman accepta avec joie de s'occuper des petits tandis que je faisais un somme :

\- Un quart d'heure, et je viens t'aider, dis-je en bâillant.

\- Va dormir. Tu es épuisée.

À peine posai-je la tête sur mon oreiller que le sommeil me prit. J'eus un rêve agité : les bruits de la bataille résonnaient dans mes oreilles et je me retrouvais de nouveau à Poudlard, à courir après une fille aux cheveux rose.

La journée avait bien avancé quand je me réveillai en sursaut en criant un nom. Je repoussai mes draps trempés de sueur et me levai, un peu sonnée.

Je ne trouvai que maman, donnant le biberon à Teddy.

\- Où est papa ? demandai-je.

\- Il est allé prêter main-forte à Poudlard. Ils ont annoncé au moins cinquante morts dans les deux camps à la radio.

Elle me désigna le poste dans un coin de la cuisine.

\- Ils ont dit autre chose ?

\- Kingsley Shacklebolt a été désigné comme ministre temporaire. Les innocents d'Azkaban ont été relâchés il y a une heure. Et beaucoup de Mangemorts sont en fuite.

\- Ont-ils parlé d'Ombrage ?

Ma mère ricana :

\- Figures-toi qu'elle a essayé de mener sa propre Résistance au Ministère... Et quand ils ont réussi à l'arrêter, elle a prétendu avoir subi le sortilège de l'Impérium, et clame son innocence depuis !

\- Foutue bonne femme, grommelai-je.

Maman ne releva pas. Je la regardai porter Teddy à son épaule pour l'aider à digérer et me le donna pour laver le biberon. Je m'amusai à lui caresser ses petits cheveux bleus électriques.

\- C'est étrange, finit par dire maman, penchée au-dessus de l'évier. Pendant un an, nous avons vécu cachés dans la peur et des rafles. Et soudain, le soleil revient.

\- Beaucoup de choses ont changé, tu sais, dis-je en passant un doigt sur les joues rebondies de Teddy. Grand-Père n'est plus, tout comme Tonks et Bony...

\- Oh ma poupette... Tant qu'ils seront dans ton cœur, ils seront toujours présents.

J'essuyai mes larmes et hochai la tête. Teddy bailla et ferma ses petits yeux. Je le déposai en douceur dans le berceau, à côté de Jamie.

\- Est-ce que Charlie est passé ? m'enquis-je.

\- Non. Pourquoi ? Mais où vas tu ? s'alarma-t-elle en me voyant revêtir ma veste.

\- Je dois passer à Sainte Mangouste prendre des nouvelles. Ensuite, j'irais au Terrier.

\- Polly, reste à la maison, le temps que tout se calme. Il est inutile de courir partout !

\- Pas encore. Peux-tu garder les enfants ? Je ferais vite.

Jamie s'agita quand je lui embrassai son front. « _Bientôt_ », chuchotai-je.

Bientôt nous serons réunis, bientôt je ne le quitterais plus. Mais pas encore. Pour le moment, j'avais des milliers de choses à faire.

Réconforter les vivants. Soulager les blessés. Rendre hommage aux morts.

oOo oOo oOo

L'hôpital Saint Mangouste était débordé. Tous les guérisseurs et médicomages étaient sur le qui-vive, et l'accueil était saturé par des familles implorantes qui cherchaient à avoir des nouvelles de leurs proches.

La liste des victimes n'avait pas été encore établie : comment l'aurait-il fait ? C'était le désordre dans la Communauté Magique. Quelques Mangemorts tentaient de résister, le Ministère devait opérer à une transition qui ne se faisait pas dans la douceur (beaucoup d'employés déclarèrent avoir subi le sortilège de l'Imperium : qui croire ?) et beaucoup de sorciers étaient portés disparus.

Une sorcière poussa un cri : son fils unique n'était nulle part, ni sur la liste des morts ni sur celle des blessés.

\- Où est-il ? Dites-le-moi ! implora-t-elle dans un sanglot hystérique.

Lorsque vint mon tour, je vis combien la pauvre jeune femme de l'accueil était au bord de l'épuisement.

\- Je viens voir Orazio d'Aprile et Tom Morrow.

\- Un instant, soupira-t-elle en parcourant une liasse de parchemins déjà chiffonnée. Ils ont été tous les deux transférés au quatrième étage, salle quarante-deux et quarante-quatre.

\- Merci.

Je me rendis vers les ascenseurs bien bondés, mais silencieux. Beaucoup descendirent au même étage que le mien et se précipitèrent vers les chambres.

Je décidai de rendre d'abord visite à Orazio.

Je toquai à la porte et, sans attendre de réponse, entrai. Ils étaient six à partager la chambre, et seul Orazio était conscient. Un franc sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quant il me vit, avant de me faire signe de faire le moins de bruit possible : Will avachi sur un siège à ses côtés, dormait, la tête soutenue par son poing.

Je pris la main de mon ami et m'installai sur son lit :

\- _Come va_? demandai-je avec mon plus bel accent.

\- C'est officiel, il mondo est tombé sur la tête ! Depuis quand parles-tu italien ?

\- Tu me vexes, Orazio ! J'y ai mis tout mon cœur. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- C'est douloureux. Mais je survivrais.

Son drap recouvrait à moitié son torse dénudé : je devinais les horribles marques rougeâtres infligées par la magie noire.

\- Mes parents sont en route pour l'Angleterre, me dit-il. Ils sont furioso de savoir que j'ai risqué ma vie pour une cause qui selon leur eux, ne me concernait pas.

\- Tout est de ma faute...

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Polly, tu n'y es pour rien ! Cent fois j'ai eu l'opportunité de rentrer à Firenze, et cent fois je ne l'ai pas fait. Et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde.

Fière de lui, je me penchai pour lui embrasser sa joue.

\- Heureusement qu'il dort, ricana-t-il en me désignant Will d'un mouvement de la tête, sinon, tu en entendrais parler. Piccadilly lui a fait prendre une potion de sommeil.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Orazio fronça les sourcils pour remettre ses idées en place.

\- Quand tu es partie, les Mangemorts ont réussi à faire une percée. Avec Swann, on a défendu la position autant qu'on a pu, avant de faire une retraite... Mais on a été pris en tenaille : à deux contre dix, c'était un peu compliqué. Et comme les Mangemorts tenaient absolument à passer, et que moi et Will on bloquait le passage, ils ont utilisé les gros moyens pour nous déloger... Et je peux te certifier que l'utilisation de la Magie Noire est fortement déconseillée : qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont mis dans la gueule !

Je fus épouvantée par son ton dégagé quand il me raconta ça, comme si se prendre des sortilèges était une chose fréquente chez lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, finit-il par dire avec un sourire crispé.

Il me demanda des nouvelles des autres, et je dus lui avouer que j'en avais peu.

\- Je dirais à Swann que tu es passée... Enfin s'il se réveille un jour... Quel flemmard !

Je lui embrassai son front enfiévré et sortis de la chambre pour me rendre à la suivante.

À mon grand regret, Tom Morrow n'était toujours pas réveillé.

Allongé sur son lit, il était pâle et semblait fragile. Qu'avait bien pu lui faire endurer Crowley pour le rendre ainsi ? J'arrangeai sa couverture, remis dans l'ordre dans sa chevelure... Soudain, le doute s'insinua en moi : et si...

Un guérisseur passa dans la chambre pour vérifier ses constances, et promena sa baguette au-dessus de lui. Devant mon air interrogateur, le sorcier haussa les épaules :

\- Rien de nouveau. Son état est stationnaire.

\- Il va se réveiller ?

Il secoua la tête : oui, non, peut-être.

\- Vous êtes de sa famille ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, dis-je sans réfléchir. Serait-il possible de me contacter s'il y a le moindre changement ? Je tiens à être là à son réveil.

Le guérisseur prit mes coordonnées et je le laissai prendre soin de Tom.

Il me restait encore une personne à voir.

Quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu depuis de longs mois.

James Buchanan ne se retourna pas quand je posai ma main sur son épaule pour l'avertir de ma présence. Il avait énormément maigri, de profonds cernes lui creusaient les yeux et une épaisse barbe brune lui mangeait ses joues.

Je savais que les infirmières avaient fait ce qu'elles avaient pu pour s'occuper de lui malgré les rafles incessantes dont l'hôpital avait fait l'objet ces derniers mois – tant au niveau du personnel soignant que des patients. Il me faudrait les remercier pour leurs dévouements avant mon départ...

Je ne pouvais rester bien longtemps près de lui néanmoins, j'appréciai le calme et la sérénité de la chambre...

Que lui dire de toute façon ? Buchanan ne me comprenait plus.

Je lui avais fait une promesse autrefois : celle de le sauver des Détraqueurs.

Mais pourrais-je la tenir ?

oOo oOo oOo

Il était dur de concevoir le Terrier en deuil. Tous étaient abattus par la perte de leur fils et frère bien aimé, et je me sentis de trop dans cette famille brisée.

C'était sans compter sur la générosité légendaire de Molly, qui insista pour que je rentre.

La maison était plongée dans un étrange silence : je l'avais connue pleine de vies, de rires, de cris et d'explosions... Depuis la perte de son jumeau, Georges s'était enfermé dans un mutisme glaçant. Ginny s'était retirée dans sa chambre, épuisée. Percy eut un bref sourire de joie quand il me vit. J'étais contente de savoir qu'il était enfin de retour parmi les siens.

\- Je suis tellement désolée pour votre perte, Molly, dis-je après qu'elle m'eut prise dans ses bras.

Elle s'essuya les yeux et hocha la tête.

\- Comment va Jamie ? demanda-t-elle, la voix enrouée, pour changer de sujet. Tu ne l'as pas emmené avec toi ?

\- Non... Il a le sens des priorités : d'abord le biberon, ensuite la sieste !

Cela eut le mérite de la faire rire, et elle me pria de le ramener au Terrier au plus vite, pour voir combien il avait grandi.

\- La prochaine fois, lui promis-je. Charlie est là ?

\- Tu l'as manqué de peu : il est parti à Poudlard avec Arthur et Bill pour aider. Rentreras-tu à Godric's Hollow avec lui ?

Je me mordis les lèvres : j'avais tellement à faire ! Et puis, je ne voulais pas laisser seule Mrs Tonks : je ne l'avais pas revue depuis ce matin, et je me faisais du souci pour elle.

Lorsque je fis part à Mrs Weasley de ma décision de retrouver la mère de Tonks, celle-ci soupira, peinée :

\- Oh, Polly... Tu ne peux pas être derrière tout le monde, tu sais ! Tu dois penser à toi et à ta famille avant tout. Tu es une jeune maman, et ton rôle désormais est d'élever Jamie pour qu'il devienne à son tour un merveilleux sorcier. Va à Poudlard et ramène Charlie chez vous, avec le petit. Quant à Mrs Tonks, elle ne sera pas seule... Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle avait raison... La fatigue m'ankylosait les muscles, la faim me tournait la tête, et un rien me faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Va à Poudlard, tu y trouveras du réconfort. Et si tu vois Ron, dis-lui de revenir à la maison... Tout comme Harry et Hermione : ma porte leur sera toujours ouverte.

\- Je le ferais.

oOo oOo oOo

Des sauts de puce : voilà comment s'était déroulée ma journée...

Arrivée à ma destination finale, je manquai de tomber. J'avais atterri devant les grilles de l'école et j'eus un choc en les voyant coucher sur le sol, tordu.

Je m'avançai dans l'allée qui menait au château : autrefois fier et imposant, signe prometteur d'une vie d'insouciance, Poudlard était éventré. La cabane d'Hagrid était réduite en cendre, le hall d'entrée n'était plus qu'un amas de ruines, il ne restait plus grand-chose de la volière et des trous béants déchiraient les murs, exposant ses entrailles au dernier rayon du soleil et à la douceur du mois de mai.

Des sorciers s'étaient présentés spontanément pour réparer les dommages laissés par les Mangemorts durant cette terrible nuit.

Et, tandis que je traversais le parc en direction de l'entrée, je songeai que, bien des heures plus tôt, la Bataille faisait rage...

Je croisai le professeur McGonagall sur le chemin : à l'aide de sa baguette, elle réparait la grande porte de chêne menant à la Grande Salle. Elle m'accorda un sourire en me voyant et je la laissai terminer son œuvre.

Elle se tourna vers moi, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Des nouvelles ?

Ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'elle posait cette question.

\- Je suis allée rendre visite à mon ami Orazio, et William Swann était avec lui : ils ont l'air d'aller bien. Mais je reviens du Terrier...

Elle secoua la tête : elle avait compris.

\- Ah, ces ceux-là, soupira-t-elle. On peut dire qu'ils m'ont fait tourner en bourrique. Pauvre Georges : c'est lui que je plains le plus. Perdre son jumeau, c'est une chose absolument... Excusez-moi, je peux vous aider ?

Je sursautai : quel changement de ton ! Elle regardait un point derrière moi, et je me retournai : une femme venait à notre rencontre, une plume à papote flottant près d'elle. Elle était outrageusement fardée et sa robe verte criarde était bien trop tape-à-l'œil.

\- Ah ! Professeur McGonagall ! Et Miss... ?

\- McBee.

\- Enchantée ! Rita Skeeter. Merlin, Merlin ! Quelle horreur ! Notre cher Poudlard ravagé, un tas de ruines ! Quel est votre ressenti, mesdames ? Attristé ? Endeuillé ? En colère ?

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, celui de McGonagall aurait pulvérisé Skeeter : elle fulminait de rage.

\- Espèce de vieille gargouille, comment osez-vous venir ici ? Après tout ce que vous avez écrit sur Dumbledore ?

\- Ma chère Minerva, minauda Skeeter, je n'ai fait qu'annoncer les faits !

\- Et le respect, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Mmh... J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une pro-Dumbledore ! grimaça-t-elle.

\- J'étais son amie ! Vous pensez quoi ? Que je lui crachais dans sa soupe tous les matins ?

Skeeter leva haut un sourcil. De mon côté, je suivais avec passion l'échange : j'étais prête à parier mille gallions sur la victoire totale de McGonagall...

\- Savez-vous si notre cher Harry est ici ? Reprit la journaliste. Il a sauvé tout un monde, notre Communauté, et il est pourtant introuvable !

Ce fut la goutte de potion qui fit déborder le chaudron : McGonagall brandit sa baguette, ses narines frémissantes :

\- Vous avez trois secondes pour tourner les talons et partir loin d'ici, déclara-t-elle.

\- Ma chère Minerva, vous ne me faites pas peur, ricana l'autre.

\- Moi, je serais vous, je ferais ce qu'elle demande, dis-je, l'air de rien. Je l'ai vu essayer de terrasser Vous-Savez-Qui, ce n'est pas rien...

Rita Skeeter flancha et son sourire perdit de sa superbe. Elle nous salua d'un petit mouvement de la tête et tourna les talons sans nous souhaiter le bonsoir.

\- Oh, cette maudite bonne femme ! grommela McGonagall. J'aimerais lui enfoncer sa baguette dans... bref. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Miss McBee ?

\- J'ai en fait une question un peu... déplacée, professeur. Qu'est devenu... Vous-Savez-Qui ?

\- Nous l'avons incinéré et nous avons dispersé ses cendres. Il est absolument hors de question de laisser des fanatiques s'emparer de son cadavre afin d'en faire... je-ne-sais-quoi.

J'étais soulagée de le savoir. De surcroît, elle avait raison : inutile de faire de Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-serait-plus-jamais-prononcé un objet de culte.

\- Et... ses Mangemorts ?

Son regard perçant me scruta, intriguée d'une telle question.

\- Ils ont été mis dans une salle, à l'écart. Les familles peuvent les réclamer si elles le souhaitent... Mais je ne vois pas...

\- Professeur, j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose, parmi les Mangemorts. Avec votre accord.

\- De quoi donc ?

\- On a retrouvé Tom Morrow mortellement blessé, expliquai-je. Je sais qu'il s'est battu contre Théophilius Crowley. Je veux m'assurer que Crowley est bel et bien mort.

Même si elle trouva ma demande étrange, elle me fit signe de la suivre. Ensemble, nous fîmes le chemin, en silence, à travers les couloirs de l'école. Les échos de la bataille ressurgissaient dans ma mémoire : ici, j'avais combattu à côté de Tonks, là j'avais retrouvé Swann et Orazio...

La salle ou avaient été entreposés les Mangemorts était une ancienne salle de classe désaffectée, aux fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Je passai entre les corps, effrayée de reconnaître certains visages que j'avais croisés quelques semaines auparavant au ministère et que j'avais côtoyés.

Je vis le corps de cette folle furieuse de Bellatrix Lestrange et de son mari, le visage d'oursin de Pius Ticknesse, la terreur dans le regard de McNair... Mon cœur battait un peu plus vite à chaque nouveau visage étudié : et si Crowley n'y figurait pas ? Et si...

J'étouffai un sanglot quand je le vis enfin. McGonagall se précipita à mes côtés :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il est mort, dis-je soulagée. Je craignais tellement que... c'était un métamorphage, voyez-vous ? J'avais peur qu'il n'ait trouvé un moyen de s'échapper... il aurait été parfaitement capable de prendre la place de Tom...

\- Oui, je le comprends. Rassurez-vous, il s'agit bien de lui. Allons, venez, dit-elle en me guidant versa la sortie. Inutile de rester ici. Le dîner va être servi à la Grande Salle, vous joindrez-vous à nous ?

\- Avec grand plaisir, professeur.

\- Vous savez, je ne suis techniquement plus votre professeur... Vous pouvez m'appeler Minerva si vous le souhaitez.

\- Franchement professeur, je n'oserais jamais, répondis-je.

Une étrange atmosphère planait dans la Grande Salle. Les cours avaient été annulés et beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. À l'ancienne table des Gryffondors, je vis les têtes rousses des Weasley dévorer tout ce qu'ils leur tombaient sous la main. Harry et Hermione s'étaient joints à eux. Les regards des personnes présentes ne cessaient de se tourner vers eux, et il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre l'objet principal de leur conversation.

Ce fut tout naturellement que je me glissai à côté de Charlie qui m'accueillit avec un baiser sur la joue. Il me semblait être en meilleure forme que lorsque je l'avais quitté.

\- Comment va notre garçon ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien. Il a hâte de rentrer à la maison – tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

Bill poussa vers moi un verre de jus de citrouille et une assiette de fish'n'chips. Je me rendis compte combien j'étais affamée et ne fis qu'une bouchée du repas.

Harry raconta aux Weasley son année passée à tenter de trouver un moyen de détruire l'ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres. En compagnie de ses amis, ils avaient traversé l'Angleterre de long en large, du Chemin de Traverse au Ministère en passant par Godric's Hollow.

\- Mais comment as-tu réussi à simuler ta mort auprès de Tu-sais-qui ? demanda Arthur avec curiosité.

Nous tendîmes tous l'oreille : nous avions vu son cadavre dans les bras de Hagrid.

\- C'est compliqué, dit-il, le nez baissé dans son verre.

Nous devions nous contenter de ça : il ne voulut pas dire un mot de plus.

D'un commun accord, personne ne parla non plus des disparus : c'était encore bien trop frais dans nos mémoires. Mon regard se porta plus d'une fois à la table des Poufsouffles, et le trou dans mon cœur s'élargit un peu plus en pensant à Tonks...

Elle et Bony auraient dû se tenir à nos côtés pour fêter notre victoire.

Je n'avais pas croisé Rose et m'en voulus de ne pas m'être tenue à ses côtés après une si terrible perte. Comme je cherchais son visage dans la Grande Salle, Charlie devina mes pensées et se pencha vers moi :

\- Elle est à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh s'est occupée d'elle. Elle a fait une crise d'hystérie, m'expliqua-t-il.

J'avalai avec difficulté ma bouchée de frites.

\- Et les Nullos ?

\- Chez les Poufsouffles depuis ce midi, ils ont réquisitionné un dortoir pour dormir. Veux-tu que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

\- Je veux bien. Et après, on rentre à la maison.

Il regarda son père, hésitant un court instant. Mais le manque de sommeil, le chagrin et le stress eurent raison de lui : il hocha la tête :

\- Rentrons à la maison.

oOo oOo oOo

Cette pauvre Madame Pomfresh était débordée. Tous ses lits étaient occupés, mais elle fut heureuse de nous accueillir.

Une chance : Rose était réveillée, et mangeait sans appétit un potage au potiron. Elle me paraissait toute petite et fragile dans ce lit aux draps blancs, regardant d'un air triste le parc de Poudlard par la fenêtre.

Un éclair d'une joie timide scintilla au fond de ses yeux quand elle me vit, et, alors que je trouvai refuge dans ses bras, je lui demandai pardon.

\- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- De ne pas être venu plus tôt...

\- Arrête de raconter des bêtises. Je suis contente de te voir.

Elle aperçut Charlie qui suivait notre échange un peu en retrait et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Je trouvai étrange la façon dont il la regardait : à la fois respectueux et admirateur.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous féliciter tous les deux pour la naissance de votre bébé, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais je promets de venir le voir très rapidement. Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- Quatre mois et huit jours, dis-je, fièrement.

\- As-tu des photos ?

Charlie fouilla dans les poches de son blouson et en sortit une photographie un peu écornée qu'il lui tendit. Rose la prit et étudia avec beaucoup d'attention Jamie, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

J'eus une pensée soudaine tandis qu'elle rendait la photo à son propriétaire : Bony était parti bien trop tôt, sans lui avoir donné la chance d'un enfant ou même d'un semblant de vie familiale...

Un sentiment de honte déferla brusquement en moi. Si elle s'en aperçut, Rose ne dit rien et tendit sa main vers moi. Elle m'obligea à m'asseoir, la mine soudain sérieuse.

\- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose Polly. J'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps, mais... Bony et moi ne sommes pas vraiment partis d'Angleterre.

\- D'accord, réussis-je à dire.

D'un côté, je craignais ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer.

\- Polly, je... c'était moi, l'Alouette.

Je jouai avec le drap de son lit, n'osant la regarder. Au fond, je l'avais toujours su... Qui d'autre avait pu remplir ce rôle ? J'étais juste déçue qu'elle ne m'ait pas assez fait confiance pour me le dire.

\- Quelqu'un le savait ? demandai-je.

\- Ton grand-père. Il a eu la gentillesse de nous héberger au Caisteal un temps, m'avoua-t-elle.

Je me tournai vers Charlie, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot :

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Avec Will, on avait quelques soupçons, finit-il par admettre.

Les doigts de Rose pressèrent les miens.

\- Tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas ?

Je haussai les épaules : j'étais mitigée.

\- J'aurais aimé le savoir, c'est tout, répondis-je, un peu blessé dans mon orgueil.

\- J'ai refusé de le faire parce que j'avais peur que tu nous renvoies de force à l'étranger.

\- Et je l'aurais fait, bougonnai-je.

Elle sourit. Madame Pomfresh surgit alors et nous invita à partir : l'heure des visites était terminée.

\- On se revoit bientôt, lui promis-je en me levant.

\- Oui. À bientôt, Polly.

De nouveau, la lassitude se dessina sur son visage, et la culpabilité m'empoigna le cœur.

oOo oOo oOo

Qu'il était bon de rentrer à la maison ! Rien n'avait changé depuis notre départ – mis à part la poussière accumulée et le frigidaire désespérément vide.

Charlie posa Jamie dans son couffin et le recouvrit de sa couverture fétiche. Puis, il m'attira contre lui, m'entourant la taille de ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais si je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller, je ne me réveillerais pas avant un bon bout de temps, m'avoua-t-il avec un soupir.

\- On aurait dû proposer à Mrs Tonks de venir ici, murmurai-je en me mordillant les lèvres.

J'avais fini par la croiser au détour d'un couloir, comme une âme en peine. Du bout des lèvres, elle m'avait dit qu'elle passerait chez mes parents pour récupérer Teddy.

\- Arrête de culpabiliser, gronda-t-il. Elle ne sera pas seule : elle a Teddy. Profitons-en, d'accord ? Demain est un autre jour et pour le moment je n'ai plus aucune pensée cohérente. Reprenons notre vie là où elle s'était arrêtée : toi, moi et Jamie. Ne te préoccupe pas du reste pour cette nuit. Alors, zou ! en pyjama et au lit.

\- Tu crois que c'est facile ? grommelai-je. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai un pyjama propre. Je ne sais plus si j'ai fait une lessive avant de partir...

\- Alors, on dormira nus comme des vers, et puis c'est tout.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous regagnâmes la chambre, emmenant Jamie avec nous. La journée avait été longue et le sommeil m'appelait de vive voix.

oOo oOo oOo

Les jours suivants, la vie reprit son cours. C'était agréable d'être à nouveau une famille. Préparer le petit déjeuner, ranger la maison, s'occuper de Jamie et rire de ses grimaces, sentir la présence rassurante de Charlie près de moi... Il ne cessait de me toucher pour s'assurer que moi aussi, j'étais bien là, et que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Notre vie idyllique ne dura cependant pas : je reçus une première convocation de la part de Kingsley lui-même me demandant de venir témoigner contre Dolores Ombrage à son procès fixé au 1er juillet.

De ça, je m'en serais bien passé.

Ensuite, les funérailles des vingt-sept victimes furent annoncées. Poudlard, le Ministère et les familles s'accordèrent à dire qu'ils devaient reposer dans la Foret Interdite : ils étaient morts sur ces terres pour sauver Poudlard.

Une partie de moi refusait d'y aller pour ne pas affronter l'atroce vérité que je refusais d'admettre jour après jour. J'étais encore persuadée que Tonks passerait le seuil de ma porte en râlant après Remus.

Pour finir, la troisième nouvelle arriva par hibou, de la part d'un notaire basé à Édimbourg et adressé à mon seul nom. Les sourcils froncés, je décachetai l'enveloppe :

« _Miss McBee,_

 _Suite au décès de Mr Dougal McBee, votre grand-père, survenu en avril 1998, j'ai été mandaté de son vivant afin de procéder aux démarches et formalités incombant à sa succession._

 _Vous voudrez bien vous présentez au cabinet Burr & Hamilton & Laurens & Mulligan, situé 20 Hope Street à Édimbourg, à la date de votre convenance._

 _Avec toutes mes sincères condoléances,_

 _Alexander Hamilton,_

 _Notaire_ »

Je fus partagée entre les pleurs et la colère : jusqu'au bout mon grand-père n'avait pas lâché cette affaire de clan !

J'en parlais à Charlie, qui jouait à « dragon-qui-vole » avec Jamie. Il hésita avant de me répondre.

\- C'était ton grand-père... malgré ses airs bourrus, il t'aimait bien. D'ailleurs, il a eu la gentillesse de nous donner cette maison non ?

\- Tu marques un point, maugréai-je. Très bien, je vais y aller. Tu vas t'en sortir avec le petit ?

Il sourit :

\- Évidemment ! Et je profiterais de ton absence pour lui apprendre à dire papa.

J'embrassai mes deux hommes, mis ma veste et rangeai le courrier dans ma poche.

\- Souhaite-moi bon courage...

oOo oOo oOo

Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds à Édimbourg. C'était pourtant une charmante ville aux vieilles pierres grises, qui dominait des collines verdoyantes.

Je demandai à un passant la rue Hope Street, qu'il me désigna avec un fort accent écossais : à deux pâtés de maisons, je ne pouvais pas le rater.

Je détaillai chaque numéro de rue inscrit sur les frontons des portes, et dénichai le numéro vingt. Je me présentai à l'accueil, un peu intimidé :

\- Bonjour, je... j'aimerais rencontrer Maître Hamilton.

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda la moldue, affable.

\- Polly McBee. Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous.

Elle me pria d'attendre le temps qu'elle informe le notaire de mon arrivée. Je pris place sur le canapé gris, un peu gauche, m'attendant presque à ce que le ciel me tombe sur la tête. Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois, et j'écoutai sans entendre la conversation de la secrétaire.

L'attente ne fut pas longue : un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vint à ma rencontre, sautillant presque, et me serra la main avec beaucoup d'effusion.

\- Ma chère, très chère, si chère Miss McBee ! J'avais peur que vous ne receviez pas mon courrier à temps. Venez, suivez-moi !

Il me guida à travers les couloirs de l'étude, le plancher craquant désagréablement sous nos pas. Je trouvai étrange que grand-père se soit tourné vers un notaire moldu pour ses affaires... Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais cet Hamilton me paraissait toutefois étrange dans ses manières, comme venant d'un autre âge : ses cheveux longs tirés en arrière, sa barbichette soigneusement peignée, son ensemble vert émeraude, ses chaussures parfaitement vernies et ses yeux pétillants de malice.

Il me fit penser à Dumbledore, pour je ne savais quelle raison.

Il s'effaça pour me faire entrer dans son bureau, tout à fait banale au premier regard : une table sur laquelle étaient empilés des dossiers, des étagères pleines à craquer de livre sur le Droit, une banquette en cuir...

Mais, l'illusion s'effaça quand j'entrai : un hibou sommeillait dans un coin, une plume auto correctrice rayait un parchemin qui s'enroulait jusqu'au sol, et dans l'âtre pétillait d'un joyeux feu vert.

\- Très ingénieux, félicitai-je quand je compris que Maître Hamilton était un sorcier.

Il me répondit d'une petite courbette et m'invita à m'asseoir.

\- Les yeux des moldus ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent voir, m'apprit-il. Souhaitez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

Je ne refusai pas une tasse de thé et il agita sa baguette vers un service en porcelaine qui versa du breuvage fumant dans deux tasses, avant que l'une d'elles ne vienne se caler entre mes mains.

\- Parlons affaire, voulez-vous ? proposa-t-il en faisant le tour de son bureau et fouillant dans ses papiers pour en sortir un épais grimoire.

Il chaussa une paire de lunettes noires et se pencha en avant.

\- Alors... Boyd, Fraser, McAdams... Ah! McBee!

Il marmotta pour lui-même avant de retirer ses besicles et de m'observer franchement.

\- Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présent mes plus sincères condoléances pour la perte de votre grand-père. C'était un grand homme. Un peu bougon, mais avec un bon fond.

\- Merci.

\- Ensuite, et comme vous le savez déjà, il avait pris ses dispositions pour son testament avant de...

Il se tut, un peu chagriné.

\- Je suis désolé. Je le connaissais bien, m'expliqua-t-il en toussant un peu.

Il fit tournoyer sa baguette vers l'une des étagères pour faire venir à lui un parchemin. Hypnotisé, je le suivis du regard, mal à l'aise. Avec mille précautions, Hamilton l'ouvrit, remit ses lunettes et lut d'une voix forte :

« _Ceci est mon testament :_

 _Je soussigné Dougal McBee, né le quatre janvier mille neuf cent vingt-deux à Caisteal Maethan, Écosse, et domicilié au Caisteal Maethan,_

 _Lègue à Polly McBee, né le vingt-neuf février mille neuf cent soixante-treize à Sainte Mangouste, Londres, et domicilié à Godric's Hollow, Angleterre,_

 _La totalité de mes biens en pleine propriété, comprenant :_

 _\- la fortune des McBee entreposée dans le coffre numéro deux cent trente et un à la banque de Gringotts,_

 _\- le domaine de Caisteal Maethan,_

 _\- la demeure située à Godric's Hollow._

 _De plus, je déclare la nommer chef du clan McBee, laird protecteur des terres ancestrales apparentées au Caisteal Maethan._

 _Fait le vingt et un janvier mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit à Édimbourg en un exemplaire,_

 _Remis en main propre à Maître Alexander Hamilton._

 _Dougal McBee_ »

Un long silence suivit la lecture. Maître Hamilton attendit avec patience la moindre réaction de ma part. Une bûche craqua dans la cheminée, me faisait sursauter. Je finis par ouvrir la bouche :

\- Y a-t-il un moyen de... refuser la succession ?

L'avoué paru peiné par mes propos. Il retira ses lunettes et les essuya avec soin.

\- Mr McBee savait que vous diriez cela, Miss. Puis-je vous donner un conseil ?

\- Fait...

\- Si vous refusez la succession, tout l'héritage passera dans la poche du ministère de la Magie. Absolument tout : le contenu du coffre, le manoir... Votre grand-père vous a fait don de sa propriété de Godric's Hollow : vous serez obligé de la quitter. Ne faites pas l'erreur de refuser votre héritage au profit du Ministère. Surtout après tout ce que nous venons de subir.

Je me renfrognai. Je n'avais jamais voulu d'un tel héritage... J'avais toujours eu cette impression de spoiler mon cousin Domhnall, à qui toute cette fortune aurait dû revenir de plein droit.

\- Cependant... poursuivit le notaire, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, et si je puis le permettre... Si vous acceptez ces dispositions, tout vous reviendra et vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez... Ouvrir un hôtel ou un casino au Caisteal par exemple, ou donner l'argent à une association d'aide à la libération des elfes...

Je dus admettre qu'il marquait un point (même si je refusais d'ouvrir un casino). Maître Hamilton comprit qu'il venait de gagner la partie :

\- Alors ? Je peux sortir ma plume spéciale dédicace ? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Lorsque que je rentrais à la maison, j'étais l'heureuse propriétaire de tout un clan. Rien que d'y penser, je me sentis prise de vertige.

Je savais que grand-père avait toujours voulu que ça se termine ainsi, mais je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que j'étais désormais un Laird protecteur.

\- Alors ? tenta de plaisanter Charlie. Comment dois-je t'appeler désormais ? Votre Altesse ? Votre Sérénissime Majesté ?

\- Ah, ah, très drôle, bougonnai-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai signé ce maudit papier. Dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourrée ?

Charlie se mit à rire et je lui lançai un regard mauvais :

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

\- Non, mais si tu grognes, et c'est bon signe : j'ai retrouvé ma Popo d'amour.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je voulais dire Sa Majesté ma Popo d'amour, rectifia-t-il.

\- Tu mérites un bon coup de pied aux fesses, tu le sais ?

\- Je suis aux ordres de Son Altesse.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, désespérée par sa bêtise.

\- Où est Jamie ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- Parfait, tu vas pouvoir venir t'asseoir à côté de moi : maman a besoin d'un gros câlin.

\- À vos ordres madame ! s'exclama-t-il dans une révérence ratée.

oOo oOo oOo

Quelques jours plus tard, la Communauté Magique fut invitée à se rendre à Poudlard pour participer aux funérailles de ceux qui étaient tombés lors de la Bataille.

Je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur ce que j'allais mettre : le noir était bien trop triste à mettre. Je finis par opter pour un ensemble classique pull – jean – basket et enroulai autour de mon cou l'écharpe des Poufsouffles.

Alors que je nouais cette dernière, les paroles de la voyante que j'avais croisé il y a bien longtemps sur le Chemin de Traverse me revinrent en mémoire :

« _Trois Poufsouffles tu enterreras_ ».

Combien elle avait eu raison ! Il y avait eu ce pauvre Cédric Diggory, puis Tonks, puis Bonaparte... Trois amis, trois Poufsouffles dont je regrettais la disparition.

\- Chérie ! Tu es prête ? m'appela Charlie.

\- Oui, j'arrive ! répondis-je en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Ma mère avait proposé de garder Jamie à la maison pendant les funérailles, en arguant qu'une telle cérémonie ne convenait pas à un petit bébé. Elle en avait fait de même auprès de Teddy, ce dont Mrs Tonks l'avait remercié.

Une fois prête, je transplanai avec Charlie à Pré-au-Lard : déjà une foule d'anonymes convergeait vers le château. Sans lâcher ma main, Charlie m'entraîna à sa suite, et nous passâmes ensemble les hautes grilles de l'école enfin réparée.

Mes jambes flageolaient quand je pris conscience de la raison qui m'amenait ici... Je ne pouvais pas participer à cette cérémonie, je ne le voulais pas ! Charlie sentit ma réticence et me lança un regard désolé : lui non plus ne le souhaitait pas, mais il le fallait.

\- Il faut leur dire adieu, murmura-t-il.

Il me tira doucement pour m'obliger à avancer.

Nous rejoignîmes sa famille : Mrs Weasley avait le visage enfoui dans un large mouchoir et tremblait, soutenue par Bill et Ron. Arthur fixait l'horizon, un peu hagard, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Seule Fleur m'accueillit avec un gentil sourire.

Mais, celui qui faisait le plus de peine à voir était Georges, brisé par le chagrin. Je savais qu'aucun mot ne lui apporterait du réconfort.

Par lâcheté, je me détournai des Weasley... Mais où que mon regard porte, ce n'était que tristesse et deuil. Mrs Tonks discutait avec le professeur Chourave affligée, les Nullos entouraient une Rose en larmes.

Charlie aperçut son meilleur ami dans la foule et les deux hommes se serrèrent mutuellement dans leurs bras, sans rien dire, heureux de se retrouver. À leurs côtés, Abby se tenait silencieuse, son éternel masque de froideur peint sur le visage. Orazio tentait de la dérider, mais ses regards glacials l'empêchèrent de continuer plus loin.

Mon ami semblait tanguer un peu sur ses jambes, mais était content de se tenir là.

Will, indécrottable, poussa un soupir en prenant entre le bout de ses doigts une mèche de ma chevelue :

\- Tes magnifiques cheveux ! Quel drame !

\- J'étais sûre que tu me dirais ça.

Swann sourit et me tapota la tête :

\- C'est bon de t'entendre râler, Popo...

\- Je suis aussi contente de te voir, Willy Willy...

McGonagall nous appela : il était tant de débuter la cérémonie.

Les familles se mirent en marche en rang serré jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite, mener conjointement par la directrice de Poudlard et le nouveau ministre de la magie, Kingsley.

C'était bon de savoir que la Communauté Magique était de nouveau entre de bonnes mains et que nous serions tous à nouveau soudés.

Ce fut précisément à cet instant que je décidai de ne pas témoigner au procès d'Ombrage. Le Magenmagot possédait assez de preuves accablantes contre elle pour l'envoyer moisir à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Je ne voulais pas affronter cette affreuse bonne femme, j'avais d'autres dragons à fouetter.

Que la justice se débrouille.

Nous arrivâmes à une petite clairière, baignée de soleil. Sur quatre rangées parfaitement alignées, les tombes blanches couvraient les corps des disparus, et les noms y étaient déjà apposés.

Le sorcier qui procédait à la cérémonie était déjà présent, vêtu d'une longue robe noire et arborant une triste mine.

Nous formâmes tous un cercle autour de ces tombes, les visages baignés de larmes. Nul besoin de demander le silence qui se fit tout seul.

\- C'est une bien triste journée que nous amène tous ici, commença le sorcier. Nos cœurs en deuil souffriront toujours la perte de ceux partis bien trop tôt, dans les affres d'une guerre qui nous a pourtant redonné à tous la liberté. Nous ne les oublierons jamais, car leur sacrifice n'aura pas été vain, même si l'injustice nous broie nos pensées : pourquoi eux ? Ils étaient jeunes, représentaient l'avenir de la sorcellerie ! Il n'y aura jamais de mots assez forts pour consoler notre chagrin... Mais n'oubliez pas que nos morts ne nous quittent jamais vraiment et que, où qu'ils soient, ils restent dans nos cœurs et dans nos mémoires à tout jamais.

Son discours était très émouvant et me fit du bien. Lorsqu'il nous invita à rendre un dernier hommage, je me séparai de Charlie qui rejoignit ses parents.

Je me rendis d'abord sur la tombe de mon amie, le cœur lourd.

Sur la pierre, quelques mots étaient inscrits :

NYMPHADORA LUPIN, NÉE TONKS

1973 – 1998

Fille, épouse, mère, amie

Tant aimée

Sa mère, que le chagrin terrassait, se tenait à côté de moi. Je sortis ma baguette et fis apparaître un bouquet de rose et de violette, ses couleurs préférées.

\- Oh Tonks, murmurai-je, mes yeux mouillés de larmes. Je n'en reviens pas que tu ne sois plus avec nous. Et Teddy ! Tu ne seras pas là pour les anniversaires, les premiers pas, les genoux écorchés...

Un sanglot me prit la gorge et je ne pus rien dire d'autre. Mon regard se porta sur la tombe de Remus qui côtoyait celle de sa chère Dora : au moins, ils étaient ensemble au-delà de la mort...

Je me recueillis ensuite sur celle de Napoléon Bonaparte. Là aussi, ce n'était que pleurs. Pauvre Rose ! Si jeune et déjà veuve...

Les Nullos étaient impuissants à la consoler. Je reconnus aussi les parents de Bony, aux visages figés. J'étais tellement, tellement désolée pour eux !

Il avait été mon courageux Poufsouffle, mon fidèle gardien, mon ami... Je regrettai ne pas avoir été plus longtemps à ses côtés...

Si seulement on pouvait faire machine arrière !

Revenir à Poudlard, au temps des rires et de l'insouciance...

J'étouffai.

Je ne voulais pas rester ici, à contempler le trou béant qu'avait laissé la mort. Je tournai les talons et quittai la clairière, sentant la nausée me monter à la gorge.

Sans un bruit, je me mis à pleurer aussi. Le souffle me manqua. J'avais envie de hurler.

Ce n'était pas juste.

Rien n'était juste.

M'essuyant les yeux, je fis face à Poudlard. Ses hautes tours, ses serres, son terrain de Quidditch.

Tout ce qui avait fait ma jeunesse et mon innocence.

Ce temps-là était révolu.

Il était temps que je grandisse.

oOo oOo oOo

Le Caisteal Maethan avait été abandonné depuis bien des mois. Et désormais, j'en étais la propriétaire légale : deux salles à manger, quatorze chambres, sept salons, une immense cuisine, trois grands bureaux, une bibliothèque, un vaste parc...

Rêveuse, je contemplai le blason des McBee au-dessus de l'imposante cheminée de pierre : avais-je fait le bon choix ? Mon intuition me soufflait que oui, mais ma décision n'allait sans doute pas plaire à tout le monde...

\- Polly, ils sont arrivés, m'avertit Charlie qui se tenait au pas de la porte.

Il n'avait rien dit lorsque nous avions passé les portes de l'imposante demeure et visiter chaque pièce. Regrettait-il ma décision ?

\- Ai-je fait le bon choix ? lui demandai-je.

Nous en avions longuement parlé ensemble : « _quoi que tu fasses, je serais avec toi_ », m'avait-il certifié.

Il m'embrassa longuement pour me donner du courage.

\- Alors, allons-y.

J'avais demandé à mes parents de venir, ainsi qu'à ma tante Julilla et Domhnall. J'étais heureuse de les revoir, même si mon cousin sursautait à chaque bruit et qu'il se tordait sans cesse les mains.

Rose complétait l'assemblée, étonnée de se trouver là, ainsi que Maître Alexander Hamilton, qui représentait le droit : il me gratifia d'un petit sourire d'encouragement.

\- Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît, demandai-je, un peu mal à l'aise de prendre place sur le siège qu'avait autrefois occupé mon grand-père. Très bien. Je vous remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement jusqu'ici. Ce ne sera pas très long. Maître ?

Hamilton sortit d'une de ses poches de sa robe un parchemin qu'il agita :

\- Ceci est les dernières dispositions de feu Dougal McBee, laird de Caisteal Maethan. Selon ses volontés, sa petite fille, Polly ici présente, a accepté son testament, devenant ainsi l'héritière des biens.

J'entendis distinctement ma tante grogner. Je pris sur moi pour l'ignorer, même si son comportement me blessait.

\- Merci, Maître. Pour commencer, je souhaite mettre les choses au clair : j'ai accepté cet héritage contre ma volonté. Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir laird et habiter ici ne me tente pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais compris les raisons qui ont poussé grand-père à me favoriser, mais c'est ainsi. À mes yeux, c'est toi, Domhnall, qui était le mieux placé : d'abord par la naissance, puisque tu es né avant moi et ensuite parce que tu as bien plus la tête sur les épaules.

Domhnall eut un léger sourire. Je poursuivis :

\- En tant que nouveau laird, j'ai désormais en charge tout l'héritage. Et, comme me l'a si bien expliqué Maître Hamilton, je peux en faire ce que je veux.

Mes mains étaient moites et mon cœur battait la chamade. Pourvu que tous acceptent ma décision !

\- Tout d'abord le contenu du coffre de la Banque Gringotts. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux : il s'agit d'une fortune considérable. J'en ai discuté avec Charlie et nous sommes tombés d'accord : nous ne voulons pas de ces monceaux de gallions. Nous sommes jeunes encore et nous voulons vivre notre vie par nos propres moyens, en gagnant notre salaire, même si cela signifie nous serrer la ceinture à la fin du mois. Et surtout, nous ne voulons pas qu'en grandissant, Jamie pense que tout lui est acquis. L'or sera donc divisé en trois parties : un tiers pour toi papa, un tiers pour ma tante, et le dernier pour... le quatrième point que j'énoncerais tout à l'heure.

Les deux concernés ouvrirent de grands yeux ébahis. Mon père essaya bien entendu de refuser l'offre, arguant qu'il me revenait de droit et que je pouvais en faire ce que je voulais.

\- C'est justement ce que je suis en train de faire papa, soupirai-je, agacée. Donc, inutile de revenir dessus. Ensuite vient le titre de laird. Nous sommes d'accord pour dire qu'il ne s'agit que d'un titre honorifique. J'ai déjà énormément de mal à gérer une maison, alors je n'imagine même pas la gestion d'un clan ! Non, maman, tu sais que j'ai raison : je n'arrive même pas à trouver deux paires de chaussettes identiques... Donc, je désigne Domhnall pour être gérant des biens du Caisteal.

Ma tante Julilla fronça les sourcils, cherchant à savoir où était l'entourloupe.

\- Ce qui nous amène au troisième point : la maison de Godric's Hollow. Il s'agissait d'une donation du vivant de grand-père et, avec votre accord, j'aimerais la garder pour moi et Charlie... Je sais qu'il s'agit de la maison de votre enfance, mais nous aimerions élever Jamie là-bas.

Papa consentit avec un sourire et ma tante haussa les épaules. Venait maintenant l'épineux problème du Caisteal.

\- Pour finir, le domaine du Caisteal.

Chacun se redressa sur sa chaise, attentif.

\- Je ne veux pas que ce soit le point de départ d'une scission dans notre famille. Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne reviendra pas dessus. Et, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas vivre ici. Mais j'aimerais faire du Caisteal... un orphelinat.

Un long silence accompagna mes paroles. Sous la table et à l'abri des regards, je cherchai et trouvai la main de Charlie.

\- Un orphelinat ? répéta maman, un peu sceptique. C'est une noble cause, ma poupette, mais... enfin, c'est beaucoup de travail... Pourras-tu t'en occuper ?

\- Non. Et c'est pour cette raison que je nommerais Rose Bonaparte directrice de l'institution, et Domhnall au poste d'administrateur. Un tiers de l'or de la banque vous sera alloué pour mettre en place cet orphelinat. Et je sais que vous deux ferez un excellent travail. Je vous fais entièrement confiance.

Rose ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, incapable de prononcer un mot. Mais je vis bien dans son regard combien elle était touchée par mon geste.

Je toussotai, ayant encore un point à faire valider :

\- Et j'aimerais que l'orphelinat porte le nom de Nymphadora Lupin.

Cet orphelinat, c'était mon plus grand désir. Bien sûr, en le faisant, mes pensées allaient invariablement au petit Teddy, mais aussi à tous ces enfants qui avaient de la magie en eux, et qui pouvaient se sentir rejeté par leur famille, comme Harry Potter, par exemple.

Un havre de paix, en quelque sorte, pour les futurs petits sorciers.

\- C'est un beau geste, concéda mon père. Très... Poufsouffle. Jul' ?

Il regarda sa sœur. Je savais que ma tante ne partageait pas mes projets. Et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer : toute sa vie, elle avait été rejetée par grand-père. Longtemps il lui en avait voulu sur la condition de cracmol de Domhnall.

\- S'il te plaît, implorai-je à mi-voix. Ton opinion compte beaucoup pour moi...

Ma tante sentit tous les regards sur elle. Elle arrêta de tapoter la table du bout de ses doigts, et poussa un soupir :

\- C'est d'accord.

Je la remerciai d'un sourire.

\- Bien évidemment, des appartements privés seront mis à votre disposition, rajoutai-je à l'adresse de Rose et de Domhnall.

Charlie me glissa un petit clin d'œil : tout s'était bien passé...

oOo oOo oOo

Jamie était décidé à ne pas manger sa compote de citrouille : j'en avais plus sur mon tee-shirt que dans sa bouche.

Et d'en rire avec ça !

\- Mon chaton, il faut manger ! Pour maman... Allez, fais-moi plaisir.

Il refusa, bredouillant dans son propre langage, tapant dans ses petites mains. Je plongeai la cuillère dans le petit pot, abandonnant la bataille.

\- Très bien, plus de compote. Allez viens, on va débarbouiller cette petite bouche bien baveuse.

Nous passâmes dix minutes dans la salle de bain à faire des bulles ensemble avec ma baguette et le savon. Jamie riait aux éclats à chaque « pop ».

C'était un bel après-midi de juillet. J'étais seule à la maison avec mon petit garçon : Charlie était parti le matin même reprendre ses fonctions de dracologue à la Reserve de dragon du pays de galles.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

\- Qui ça peut bien être ? demandai-je à mon fils, étonné d'entendre un tel bruit.

Je le fis basculer sur ma hanche et nous allâmes ouvrir tous les deux.

Mon cœur fit un saut périlleux quand je vis Tom Morrow.

\- Mais ! J'avais dit aux guérisseurs de me prévenir de votre réveil !

\- Je les ai convaincus de ne pas le faire, dit-il avec un air coupable. Hé ! Salut bonhomme ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu te faisais gronder par ta maman à cause des hiboux trop fréquents qu'elle reçoit de Poudlard...

\- Tom, grommelai-je.

\- Pardon. Une habitude, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Vous voulez entrer ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Il entra timidement dans la maison. Ses yeux regardèrent partout, et j'étais sûre qu'il connaissait par cœur chaque emplacement de chaque objet présent.

\- Je peux vous servir quelque chose ? Thé ? Jus de citrouille ? Coca ?

\- Un coca avec grand plaisir.

Il me suivit dans la cuisine et parut amusé par les traces de compote qui garnissait la table. Je reposai Jamie sur sa chaise : il contempla d'un air curieux le visage de Tom.

Je trouvai dans le frigidaire une cannette de Coca Cola et versai le contenu dans un verre propre à l'effigie de Spiderman.

\- Merci, dit Tom en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Oh Polly... Je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer maintenant, non ?

\- D'accord. Alors ?

\- Ça va mieux. Il m'arrive encore de faire des cauchemars, mais j'ai survécu.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai... vu le corps de Crowley. J'avais peur qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir et...

\- Non. Je l'ai tué.

Une ombre passa dans son regard. À quoi pensait-il ? À son ami, à son ennemi ? Je préférai ne pas insister.

\- Tu es libre, finis-je par dire en posant ma main sur la sienne.

\- Si on veut... Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de lui. Je voulais... te remercier. Pour ce que tu as fait... fera pour moi. Mais maintenant, il est temps pour toi de...

Il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, la laissant en suspens. Je savais ce qu'il allait me proposer. Et pour la première fois, j'étais prête à l'écouter.

\- Il est temps pour toi de devenir Retourneur de Temps Polly.

* * *

 **Salut les Poufsouffles!**

 **A la base, je voulais découper ce chapitre en deux parties, mais, après relecture, je me suis dit: "allez, zou! j'envoie tel quel"! Beaucoup d'informations à prendre en compte certes, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir tourner une sacrée page... D'ailleurs, et pour informations: il reste encore 2 chapitres et un épilogue!**

 **Ainsi qu'une cession de bonus. Et c'est là où je me tourne vers vous. J'ai déjà les idées pour l'écriture pour trois bonus (sans trop dire de quoi il s'agit, parce que spoiler quoi). Mais il me manque un ou deux idées... alors si vous avez des idées de scène que vous auriez aimé lire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire faire partager par review! Je serais ravie de pouvoir les écrire et les poster!**

 **Une bonne nouvelle a vous faire partager: il me reste encore une version papier du Tome 1 en ma possession! Un petit concours se profilera pour Noël, restez à l'écoute!**

 **Une nouvelle fois mes remerciements vont pour vous, chers lecteurs, simplement de passage ou posteur de reviews! Ainsi qu'à ma chère Beta AppleCherry Pie et de son énorme feu vert avant chaque postage de chapitre...**

 **Que dire d'autre... Ah oui! Le prochain chapitre sera posté le 18 décembre.**

 **A très bientôt!**

 **Votre Citrouille**


	27. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 – Le Département du Temps**

Que mettre pour un entretien au poste de Retourneur de Temps ? Une robe de sorcière, qui me donnait un air coincé, ou mon éternel jean qui ne faisait pas du tout professionnel ?

Désemparée et encore en pyjama, je regardai le contenu de mon armoire étalé sur le lit.

Charlie, passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, se moqua :

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas y aller avec ce magnifique pyjama licorne ?

Perché sur sa hanche, Jamie gesticula dans tous les sens pour que son père le pose au sol : à quatre pattes, il me rejoignit et s'accrocha à ma jambe. Puis, il avisa la manche d'un pull qui gisait, tira dessus et le mit dans sa bouche.

\- Non Jamie ! m'exclamai-je. Oh, beurk !

Comment un si petit bébé pouvait produire autant de bave ?

Charlie récupéra notre fils, mécontent de se retrouver une nouvelle fois en hauteur.

\- Un conseil ? lui demandai-je.

\- Sois naturel et ne te prends pas la tête.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas là, ronchonnai-je.

Il m'embrassa le front et me laissa me débrouiller toute seule, prétextant l'heure de la toilette pour Jamie.

Je finis par dégoter un pantalon noir classique et un pull gris argenté. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais l'heure tournait et il aurait été très malvenu d'arriver en retard à un entretien.

Je chaussai mes converses à la hâte, mis mon manteau et hurlai :

\- J'y vais !

\- D'accord ! À tout à l'heure ! Je t'aime ! me répondit Charlie du haut des escaliers.

\- Moi aussi ! Bisous !

oOo oOo oOo

Le rendez-vous avait été pris à onze heures devant la Grande Fontaine : quelqu'un viendrait à ma rencontre pour m'emmener dans les locaux des Retourneurs de Temps. Peu de monde connaissait l'existence de ce bureau temporel. Simplement des bruits de couloirs, des chuchotis et des on-dit...

Il y avait peu de monde au ministère : en ce 1er septembre, beaucoup de parents avaient emmené leurs enfants au Poudlard Express, pour la première rentrée scolaire depuis la fin de la guerre.

À l'accueil, Duncan était toujours là, mais il ne me reconnut pas : j'avais été Minnie Diggory pour lui et Polly McBee n'était qu'une baguette à vérifier.

\- Bois de chêne, crin de licorne, vingt-trois centimètres soixante-quinze... Mmmh, bizarre...

\- De quoi donc ? demandai-je les oreilles rouges.

\- Une impression de déjà-vu... Qu'importe. Voici votre badge visiteur, Miss, ne le perdez pas.

\- Merci.

Je me dirigeai jusqu'à la Fontaine dévoilée quelques jours plus tôt par Kingsley. J'avais encore en souvenir celle du précédent gouvernement Mangemort : elle avait été détruite et remplacée par quelque chose de bien plus beau et poétique. C'était désormais un petit bassin orné en son centre d'une chouette en or aux ailes déployées et crachant de l'eau par son bec.

\- J'adore les hiboux, me confia une voix à côté de moi.

Je sursautai et me retournai vers Tom Morrow. Il était heureux de me voir enfin ici : cela faisait près de sept ans qu'il avait attendu ce moment.

\- J'ai un peu peur, lui confiai-je à voix basse.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Et je ne serai pas loin. On y va ?

Il me guida vers les ascenseurs et nous descendîmes vers l'étage inférieur, avant de passer une porte noire et lisse. Nous entrâmes alors dans une pièce circulaire qui me laissa perplexe.

Sans Tom, je me serais perdue : la salle se mit à tourner sur elle-même à une vitesse vertigineuse. Tom ne quitta pas sa montre des yeux. Quand la salle se stabilisa, il prit la porte à sa gauche.

\- Par ici !

Je le suivis, nauséeuse.

J'entrai alors dans ce qui me sembla être au premier abord une immense bibliothèque, aussi large que la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Sur deux niveaux, des étagères remplies de livres, et pour y accéder, il fallait emprunter un escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la galerie supérieure qui faisait le tour. Au centre, des bureaux qui disparaissaient sous des tonnes de papiers et de livres. Trois sorciers étaient présents, qui ne levèrent pas le nez à mon arrivée.

\- Eurêka ! s'écria l'un d'eux en brandissant un parchemin d'un air victorieux.

Puis, il régla son Retourneur de temps et disparut dans un pop soudain. Personne ne s'en étonna : les allées et venues devaient être monnaie courante ici.

Tom me fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au fond de la salle. Là, caché par trois énormes armoires, se tenait l'office du Directeur du Département du Temps, Lewis Brackwell.

C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, à la tête ronde et chauve et arborant une magnifique moustache sel et poivre. Ses petits yeux noirs m'observèrent par-dessus ses lunettes rondes.

\- Ah ! Miss McBee ! s'exclama-t-il. Pile à l'heure. Merci, Morrow, je vous appellerai.

Tom m'accorda un sourire avant de se retirer. Lewis Brackwell me désigna la chaise en face de lui et je pris place. Il ne me quitta pas des yeux une seule fois.

\- J'avoue avoir été curieux de vous rencontrer, Miss McBee. Enfin, votre première version... Oh, bien sûr, je vous connais déjà ! Mais c'est amusant de vous voir ici si craintive, alors qu'en général, on entend votre voix jusqu'au département des sports !

Je rougis : pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait-il pas ?

\- Etre Retourneur de Temps n'est pas une sinécure, Miss McBee, poursuivit-il, plus sérieusement. Il faut avant tout apprendre à maîtriser sa chronologie et ne pas se laisser porter par les évènements. Notre but est de rectifier l'histoire : nous sommes de ce fait et avant tout des chercheurs, des explorateurs... N'oubliez jamais l'Histoire, Mis McBee, surtout quand vous aurez affaire à ces maudits Français...

Je fus étonnée par son ton virulent et crus un instant avoir mal compris.

\- Excusez-moi, mais... qu'entendez-vous par « ces maudits Français » ?

\- Oh bien sûr, en surface, nous avons d'excellents rapports avec les Français... Nos frères sorciers, la bonne entente entre Poudlard et Beauxbâtons, tout ça... Mais ce ne sont en fait qu'une bande de tricheurs, manipulateurs, égoïstes, capricieux et menteurs. Méfiez-vous d'eux, McBee !

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi ?

Il me regarda intensément, comme si je me payais de sa tête. Et puis, il se souvint que c'était mon premier jour ici et il se reprit :

\- Que savez-vous de Napoléon Bonaparte ?

J'eus un choc. Sur le moment, une pensée incohérente se formula dans ma tête : qu'avait à voir mon Bony dans tout ça ?

\- Bonaparte ? répétai-je d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui, ce sale petit empereur ! Le caporal corse ! L'ogre sanguinaire, le fils d'un bourgeois d'Ajaccio, le chien enragé, le...

\- D'accord j'ai compris, le coupai-je, avec l'impression d'entendre mon papi Moustache. Très peu, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me pencher sur sa biographie. Quel est le rapport ?

\- Ici, nous les appelons les _Révisionnistes_ , m'informa Blackwell, sa moustache frémissante d'indignation. Ils sont notre bête noire, nos Némésis. Pas un jour sans qu'ils n'essayent de réécrire à leur sauce la victoire de leur précieux nabot ! Quarante-deux tentatives ! C'est insupportable. Deux de nos agents sont spécialement affectés à ce genre de mission, pour empêcher ce maudit caporal à asseoir sa domination sur le monde entier. Mais c'est une tâche sans fin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas votre rôle.

\- Alors, quelle sera ma mission ? demandai-je, un peu perdue.

\- Pour le moment, Tom vous enseignera les bases des Retourneurs. Vous l'accompagnerez dans ses missions, ce genre de chose. Mais, avant tout, il y a certains papiers que vous devez signer.

\- Tels que ?

Il poussa vers moi un parchemin que je pris entre mes mains et lus en silence. Lorsque j'eus fini, je relevai la tête, incrédule :

\- Je dois devenir Langue-de-Plomb ?

\- Oui. C'est le règlement. Peu de gens au ministère connaissent l'existence de ce département. Vous imaginez les problèmes que ça engendrerait ? Tout le monde voudrait un Retourneur de Temps pour régler ses petites affaires ! Nous ne rendons de compte à personne, ma petite. Il y a le Ministère d'un côté, et nous de l'autre.

Il me tendit une plume et, un peu hésitante, j'apposai ma signature au bas du document.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, Miss McBee ! m'accueillit Blackwell d'un ton jovial.

Il me présenta alors une petite boîte que j'ouvris : il contenait mon Retourneur de Temps. Je fus fascinée par l'objet : il s'agissait d'une montre en or munie d'un clapet. Sur le cadran horaire où trottaient trois aiguilles se trouvaient également trois petits cadrans et un minuscule sablier.

Je levai les yeux vers mon chef :

\- Il vous expliquera. Morrow !

Celui-ci apparut un peu trop rapidement, comme s'il avait écouté la conversation depuis le début.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Emmenez la petite faire le tour du propriétaire.

\- Par ici, Polly !

Je saluai Blackwell d'un petit signe de la tête et suivis Tom, qui me présenta tout d'abord ses quatre collègues présents – et les miens aussi dorénavant.

\- Là-bas, le petit brun à l'air bougon, c'est Wilbur McAbe, spécialiste du Moyen Âge. Et là, le grand blond à lunettes, c'est notre expert dix-huitième, Wilton Mitchell. Voici Lady Catherine Pinkerton, notre Calculeuse, et sir Demetrius Aristote, notre Historien **…** jusqu'à ce que ce soit Orazio d'Aprile, rajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Dans un pop sonore qui fit s'envoler une pile de parchemins, se matérialisa le sorcier qui était parti dans un tonitruant eurêka.

\- Et ça, c'est Emerson Boyd, notre Docteur-ès-Belle-Epoque.

Boyd me serra la main, un large sourire illuminant son visage constellé de taches de rousseur.

\- Salut Polly. La réponse, c'est quarante-deux mille.

\- Quoi ?

Tom leva les yeux au ciel et me montra un bureau parfaitement rangé.

\- Ici, c'est le bureau de Harriet Jones, mais tu la rencontreras plus tard. Et ici, c'est ton petit chez-toi ! Pose ton sac !

Une table, une chaise, des plumes neuves, une pile de parchemins, un carnet noir, et le _Manuel de Survie dans l'Apprentissage d'un Retourneur de Temps,_ douzième édition, par Polly McBee.

Devant mon air ahuri, Tom m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un exemplaire du futur.

\- Écrit par moi ?

\- Bien évidemment ! Qui d'autre de mieux qualifier que toi pour l'écrire ? Oh, et je crois qu'il y a un autographe à l'intérieur.

J'ouvris la première page et mon sang se glaça :

 _À la Polly du premier jour,_

 _Tu vas survivre à cette journée !_

 _N'oublie pas de prendre du lait pour Jamie en rentrant ce soir._

 _Bien sincèrement,_

 _P. McBee_

\- J'ai le droit de hurler ?

\- Pas tout de suite. Suis-moi !

Il me fit monter l'escalier en colimaçon et nous fîmes le tour de la galerie. Il ne s'agissait que de livres sur l'histoire, moldus et sorciers confondus : il était étrange de trouver côte à côte l'exemplaire de _l'Histoire de la Magie_ , de Bathilda Tourdesac et le _Traité sur les Croisades_ de Guillaume de Tyr. Tous les sujets étaient traités, de l'Antiquité jusqu'à nos jours. Je constatai cependant que les livres étaient classés par auteur, ce qui devait rendre les recherches ardues...

\- Combien de livres y a-t-il ? demandai-je en m'écartant pour laisser passer Emerson Boyd.

Tom fut pris d'un fou rire et je crus qu'il se moquait de moi.

\- Tu as déjà la réponse à cette question !

Il jeta un regard à Boyd qui empilait livres et manuels traitant sur la reine Victoria.

\- Quarante-deux mille, dis-je, comprenant le sous-entendu du Retourneur quelques instants plus tôt. C'est impressionnant.

\- Historiens de toutes les époques : romains, grecs, moyen-âge, renaissance, moderne, contemporaine : tous sont regroupés ici, la crème de la crème ! Un conseil : toujours faire les recherches _avant_ de partir en mission. On passe beaucoup de temps le nez dans les livres qu'à voyager en fait.

\- C'est étrange, mais tu m'as toujours donné l'impression du contraire...

Il me fit un clin d'œil et demanda à voir mon Retourneur.

\- En tant qu'apprenti, tu devras toujours le laisser au bureau le soir, avant de partir. Très bien, voilà comment ça marche : le cadran horaire, c'est pour l'heure, jusqu'ici tout va bien. À l'intérieur, quatre cadrans : un calendrier pour les coordonnées temporelles, une boussole pour les coordonnées géographiques, et un chronographe pour démarrer, stopper ou figer le temps – les fameuses bulles temporelles.

\- Et le dernier cadran ?

\- Ne jamais y toucher : c'est là que réside le moyen de voyager dans le temps, sorte de convecteur temporel, en forme de sablier. Ne me demande pas comment ça marche ! Il faudra t'adresser au professeur Lee Cooper, c'est lui qui a étudié le mécanisme du temps. Je te préviens, il est passionné par le sujet et très porté sur l'arithmancie. Il va plus t'embrouiller le cerveau qu'autre chose. Passons à la théorie maintenant : le calcul des coordonnées spatio-temporel.

Je passai l'heure suivante à comprendre les mécanismes du temps. C'était un peu plus compliqué que ce que je pensais : ce n'était pas simplement entrer des dates et le tour était joué ! Tom m'expliqua que les cordonnées se calculaient d'une façon très précise : « _l'histoire ne commence pas le premier janvier an zéro !_ ». Ça, c'était le calendrier grégorien, quand il avait été décidé que la naissance du moldu Jésus Christ serait formulé an zéro.

\- D'accord, mais ça commence quand alors ?

\- À la naissance de la Terre, il y a 4,54 milliards d'années, soit - et retiens bien ! - 4,54 × 109 ans ± 1 %... dit-il très sérieusement.

Je me tournai lentement vers lui et vis un mince sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres :

\- Tu te moques de moi, grommelai-je.

\- Évidemment, sinon, où serait le fun ? dit-il en éclatant de rire. Je te taquine évidemment. Pour le calcul de la temporalité, c'est à partir du moment T – par exemple, là, maintenant, tout de suite, que l'on soustrait le nombre de jours passés à l'évènement H souhaité.

\- J'ai rien compris.

Il se lança dans des explications dignes des meilleurs mathématiciens qui m'embrouillèrent pour de bon l'esprit. Voyant mon air perdu, il me rassura :

\- De toute façon, si tu as le moindre problème dans tes calculs, notre adorable calculeuse Pinkerton se fera une joie de t'aider, dit-il en me désignant la sorcière en face de mon bureau, une femme aux cheveux blancs et à l'air renfrogné, entourée d'une épaisse fumée due à la cigarette qui pendait sur ses lèvres.

\- Va te faire cuire un steak de dragon, Morrow ! rétorqua celle-ci, l'ayant visiblement entendu.

\- Je t'adore aussi ! Donc, voilà pour le tour du proprio. Des questions ?

J'en avais des centaines, mais je fus incapable d'en formuler une cohérente.

\- Parfait ! Je te propose une première approche concrète du voyage. Rien de bien compliqué, mais qui aura le mérite de te montrer comment ça marche. Alors : où veux-tu aller ?

\- Je peux choisir ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Pour cette fois seulement. Passé, futur ?

\- Euh... passé ? dis-je au hasard.

\- Voir quoi ? La construction de Poudlard ? L'inauguration du Poudlard Express ? Ou quelque chose de plus moldu ? Le grand incendie de Londres, l'ouverture des jeux Olympiques de Londres en 2012 ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, à vrai dire...

Il réfléchit intensément avant de claquer les doigts et de s'exclamer :

\- Je sais ! Allons fêter ça ! La victoire de 1945, ça te dit ?

oOo oOo oOo

Autre époque, autre monde. Souvent, les images vues dans les livres se résumaient à des inconnus aux visages figés, en noir et blanc.

Alors que là, la foule était bien vivante, en liesse, dansant, chantant, agitant l'Union Jack dans tous les sens. Le bruit et les odeurs rendaient la scène presque surréaliste.

Les dames avaient revêtu leurs plus belles robes aux motifs floraux et leurs chapeaux cachaient à moitié leurs chevelures parfaitement coiffées. À leurs côtés, je me sentis un peu ridicule avec ma masse de cheveux que je n'avais pas pris la peine de peigner ce matin.

Les enfants faisaient des rondes et criaient, les hommes riaient en se passant des chopes de bière, trinquant à la santé de la V-E day.

\- Reste là ! cria Tom pour se faire entendre.

Il revint avec deux verres à la main et m'en tendit une :

\- Mais c'est le matin encore ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Faux, il est à peine midi, me corrigea-t-il. Allez !

Nous les cognâmes l'une contre l'autre, mais je ne fis que tremper mes lèvres dans la bière.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Pas loin de Buckingham Palace ! On va aller saluer le roi. Mais il va falloir traverser la foule. Prête ?

Il nous fallut une bonne demi-heure pour parvenir jusqu'au Palais. La foule rassemblée était gigantesque et le vacarme qu'elle produisait était tonitruant. Et partout cette joie palpable qui me donnait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Une jeune fille passant à côté de nous sauta au cou de Tom et l'embrassa longuement, lui laissant une formidable trace de rouge à lèvres.

Enfin, après bien des pérégrinations, nous arrivâmes au Victoria Memorial, avec une vue imprenable sur le palais royal.

Tom ne lâcha pas sa montre du regard :

\- Dans trois, deux, un...

La foule hurla quand le roi Georges VI fit son apparition au balcon, en compagnie de la reine Elizabeth et des deux princesses. Les chants reprirent de plus belle : certains entonnèrent l'hymne national, d'autres scandèrent le _God save the King_ et les autres chantèrent « _ça, c'est un bon camarade_ ».

Je criai moi aussi à tue-tête la seule chanson qui me vint à l'esprit, secondée par Tom :

\- _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du lard de Poudlard, apprend-nous ce qu'il faut savoir !_

De toute façon, personne ne faisait attention à nous.

Soudain, l'homme en tenue militaire devant moi se fit bousculer et manqua de tourner, me marchant sur les pieds :

\- Désolé ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Mon sourire s'évanouit quand je reconnus l'homme en question, pour l'avoir si souvent vu sur des photos datant de sa jeunesse : il s'agissait de mon papi Moustache, âgé à peine d'une vingtaine d'années.

\- Vous allez bien, Miss ? dit-il en me voyant pâlir.

Son regard s'arrêta sur mes cheveux et mon accoutrement.

\- Oui, oui... joyeuse V-E day ! m'exclamai-je en prenant la main de Tom et l'emmenant un peu plus loin.

\- Vous aussi ! l'entendis-je crier dans mon dos.

Quelle poisse ! Quelle chance avais-je de tomber sur mon papi, parmi toute cette foule, à ce moment précis ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Tom.

\- J'ai croisé mon grand-père !

\- Ah bon ? Quelle coïncidence ! Tu as vraiment le chic...

Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres et il regarda un point derrière moi. Me retournant, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec la princesse Élisabeth, en tenue militaire. Sa sœur, la princesse Margaret la suivait de près, escortée d'officiers de la Garde. Les deux jeunes filles souriaient et tous les Anglais les entourant les acclamèrent longuement. Je me rendis compte alors que je gênais leur passage.

\- Désolée, Votre Altesse, bafouillai-je en reculant, les joues rouges.

Tom eut la délicatesse de se moquer de moi.

\- Oh, ça va hein ! grognai-je.

\- Une rencontre qui restera à jamais gravée dans les annales de l'Histoire ! Polly McBee face à notre future souveraine bien aimée ! Dommage de ne pas avoir pris d'appareil photo, j'aurais aimé immortaliser l'instant ! Allez, ne boude plus, je t'emmène finir la fête sur le Chemin de Traverse !

La rue sorcière était aussi animés que du côté moldu : les sorciers présents fêtaient eux aussi la fin de la guerre, ainsi que la défaite de Grindelwald, survenue quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Tu y as contribué ? demandai-je à Tom tandis que nous étions attablés au Chaudron Baveur devant un steak d'hippogriffes et sa purée de petit pois sauteur (repas gracieusement offert par le patron du pub).

\- À quoi ?

\- À la défaite de Grindelwald.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Non, j'étais à Paris. Longue histoire...

Des vivats retentirent lorsque Albus Dumbledore passa la porte du Chaudron Baveur. C'était étrange de le voir bien plus jeune que je ne l'avais connu, sans sa longue barbe blanche.

\- J'ignorais qu'il était roux ! m'exclamai-je en souriant.

\- Pour Dumbledore: hip hip hip?

\- Hourra!

Je levai mon verre pour trinquer moi aussi en l'honneur de Dumbledore.

Soudain, je m'imaginai à combien de vies seraient épargnés si je me levais et allais avertir Dumbledore de tous les dangers que la Communauté aurait à subir dans les prochaines cinquante années...

oOo oOo oOo

Je rentrai à la maison avec un début de migraine. Sur la route, je repensai au petit mot que mon futur moi m'avait laissé dans le _Manuel de Survie_ et j'achetai des bouteilles de lait à l'épicerie du coin.

\- Je suis rentrée ! m'exclamai-je en posant mes sacs sur la table de la cuisine.

Je retirai ma veste et délaçai mes chaussures avec un soupir de contentement.

Quand je me retournai, Charlie me regarda fixement, Jamie dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ça s'est mal passé ? s'enquit-il, une moue désolée sur son visage.

\- Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Ça ne fait qu'une heure que tu es partie...

\- Que je... Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, je...

Mais un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine me confirma ses dires : il était à peine midi. J'éclatai de rire et rassurai Charlie :

\- Non, j'ai été embauchée ! Tu as devant toi une apprentie Retourneur de Temps ! Oh, tu allais sortir ?

Je remarquai qu'il avait passé les petites baskets aux pieds de Jamie et que lui-même avait mis sa veste sur son dos.

\- Oui, il n'y a plus de lait, on allait à l'épicerie.

\- Inutile, je l'ai déjà fait, dis-je en sortant les bouteilles pour les ranger dans le frigidaire.

\- Ok, est-ce que tu fais ça pour me faire peur ?

Je ne pouvais décemment lui parler de cette note du futur :

\- C'est mon troisième œil qui me l'a dit. Vu que vous êtes habillés tous les deux, on va se promener ?

Le temps était agréable : cela aurait ennuyeux de rater une telle occasion ! Jamie gigotait dans sa poussette, commentant dans son propre langage tout ce qu'il voyait.

Je racontai à Charlie l'étrange journée que j'avais passée, cependant, il m'était parfois impossible de dire certaines choses, comme le nom de mon patron, l'utilisation des Retourneurs de Temps ou de l'emplacement exact de mon bureau, comme si ma langue restait soudée à mon palais.

À m'entendre, on pourrait penser que je m'étais retrouvée par enchantement en 1945 par la seule volonté de Merlin. Et, comme je ne pouvais pas non plus lui dire que j'étais une Langue-de-Plomb, il me fallut lui faire comprendre avec des sous-tendus que je ne pourrais tout lui dire.

Je crois qu'il comprit.

Les semaines suivantes, je commençai mon apprentissage de Retourneur de Temps : apprendre à calculer les coordonnées temporelles et à utiliser ma montre – avec des résultats souvent catastrophiques, comme me retrouver au mauvais endroit.

Je n'étais cependant jamais laissée seule, et Tom me servait de mentor, me guidant. Lui avait ça dans le sang : il aimait visiter les époques et remplissait à merveille les missions.

C'était toujours étranger de sauter d'une période à l'autre, de rencontrer des gens qui n'étaient plus que poussière quand je revenais à mon époque. Une impression de douce amertume qui se dégageait.

Ce fut ainsi que j'assistai à un match de Quidditch afin de donner en main propre au chef des conseils des sorciers, Barberus Bragge, un vivet doré que j'avais capturé quelques heures plus tôt, assistai à la crémation de Gwendoline la Fantasque sur le bûcher, fut présente pour l'ouverture du Chemin de Travers par Daisy Dodderidge en 1500, servis de négociatrice lors de la Révolte des Gobelins en 1612, participai aux funérailles de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, l'inventrice borgne et bossue de dragoncelle (c'était elle la fameuse sorcière borgne de Poudlard !) et dut ramener à notre époque et de force Xavier Rastrick, alors qu'il donnait un spectacle de claquettes devant trois cents personnes.

\- C'est la dernière fois Xavier ! s'exclama Tom en lui confisquant son Retourneur de Temps.

\- Mais il n'y a que dans le passé que les gens comprennent mon art ! se lamenta le sorcier.

\- Rien à faire ! Vous êtes en train de violer l'article sept du Code des Retourneurs ! La prochaine fois, vous ferez vos claquettes à Azkaban !

Quand le sorcier fut hors de vue, Tom m'expliqua que Xavier avait piqué un Retourneur pour lui-même, mais que, pour une raison qui dépassait tout le service, il parvenait toujours à en subtiliser un nouveau.

oOo oOo oOo

Les semaines passèrent, et Noël arriva, ainsi que le premier anniversaire de Jamie.

Mon petit garçon fêtait ses un an et déjà il commençait à faire des bêtises : il avait tendance à se réveiller en pleine nuit et tenter d'escalader son berceau (sans grand succès heureusement).

Je fus mortellement jalouse quand il prononça son premier mot : papa (j'avais espéré, puisqu'il s'essayait à la consonne « p » qu'il prononcerait le mot « Poufsouffle »). Charlie fut aux anges et envoya un hibou à tout le monde pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Molly me rassura en me disant que les enfants avaient plus de facilité à prononcer le « p » que le « m ».

\- Oui, mais quand même !

Elle rit :

\- Oh Polly ! Un jour tu seras désespérée après qu'il t'aura appelée cent fois maman dans la minute !

Jamie avait aussi tendance à m'arracher la cuillère des mains lors des repas, dans le genre « laisse, tu sais pas faire ! ». Mais surtout, il essayait de tenir sur ses deux minuscules jambes et adorait quand on l'applaudissait pour son exploit.

Bref, il nous épuisait Charlie et moi. Grâce à nos travails, nos horaires avaient été aménagés : lui de garde le matin, et moi l'après-midi.

En ce vingt-cinq décembre, une petite fête se tint au Terrier avec musique, échange de cadeaux, feu d'artifice et buffet qui fut dévoré en un rien de temps.

Bill et Fleur nous annoncèrent qu'ils attendaient un heureux évènement, Will et Orazio - qui avaient abusé du vin des elfes – clamèrent qu'ils allaient de toute façon se marier ensemble, et les Nullos en profitèrent pour beugler encore plus fort qu'ils allaient enfin ouvrir leur boutique de Geekos en Folie sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Nom d'un gargouille, Polly, pourquoi les as-tu invités ? soupira Rose.

\- J'ai juste suggéré à Molly de les convier, c'est tout ! me défendis-je. Comment se porte l'orphelinat ?

\- Bien, dit-elle avec un sourire. Domhnall m'aide beaucoup et il est très gentil. Oh, et la sœur de Will, Abby, vient régulièrement me donner un coup de main avec les enfants. Je crois qu'elle adore ça !

\- Tant mieux... Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

Un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard.

\- C'est dur parfois... souvent. Il m'arrive de penser qu'il est là, tout près...

Pauvre Rose. Elle qui s'était tellement démenée pendant la guerre... Je la pris dans mes bras. J'étais tellement désolée pour elle ! Comment aurais-je réagi si j'avais été à sa place, si j'avais perdu Charlie ? Je ne me remettais d'ailleurs toujours pas de l'absence de Tonks...

\- En tout cas, merci de m'avoir nommée directrice de l'orphelinat. Mes journées sont si chargées que je n'ai pas le temps de penser.

\- Je t'en prie.

Que pouvais-je dire d'autre ? Je voulais faire plus, mais Tom avait été catégorique : Poudlard avait été enfermé dans une bulle temporelle durant cette funeste de mai 1998. Rien ne devait bouger, tout devait rester tel quel...

\- Mais toi, tu y étais ! l'avais-je contredit.

\- Parce que je devais y aller, je devais... dois défaire Crowley. Polly, je sais à quoi tu penses : si tu essayes d'y aller, le Temps te rejettera.

\- Et qui a eu cette idée de génie ? avais-je râlé.

\- Toi, dans quelques années.

Moi. Tout me ramenait à moi. Pourquoi ? Serai-je sans cœur dans le futur ?

Soudain, un cri me ramena à la réalité :

\- Et Popo sera ma demoiselle d'honneur ! hurla Orazio. Viens dans mes bras, ma Popo d'amour !

Il tituba jusqu'à moi pour me reprendre maladroitement dans ses bras.

\- C'est pas vrai Orazio ! Tu as bu quoi exactement ?

\- De la Bièraubeurre, me répondit Will, qui arborait malgré lui un teint bien rouge.

J'échangeai un regard avec Rose, qui pouffa de rire.

\- Allez viens, on va demander à mamie Molly un remède de _Geuldebois©_ , soupirai-je en prenant le bras d'Orazio qui se laissa entraîner dans la cuisine.

Irrécupérable celui-là !

oOo oOo oOo

Au mois de mars, Lewis Blackwell me fit appeler à son bureau pour me confier ma première vraie mission en solo.

\- Vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien, McBee, dit-il un dossier violet, frappé d'un grand CONFIDENTIEL en rouge posé devant lui.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à l'arrivée, lui avouai-je.

\- Oui, Tom m'a dit que vous aviez autant de grâce qu'un éruptif à la saison des amours. C'est pour vous.

Je pris religieusement le dossier entre les mains et l'ouvris. À l'intérieur se trouvait un rapport datant de 1786 sur les pourparlers top secret entre les délégués du Ministère et une assemblée de vampires. Des clichés en noir et blanc pris en toute discrétion par un collègue Retourneur montraient le déroulement de la réunion qui s'était terminée dans un bain de sang.

Littéralement.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, ces pourparlers, qui n'ont jamais été divulgués au public, n'ont pas abouti. Après ça, des Aurors et des Tireurs d'Élite ont été dépêchés sur place pour arrêter le carnage.

J'eus un frisson j'avais horreur des vampires.

\- La mission que je vous confie est des plus simple : assurez-vous que durant les négociations, les vampires aient assez de bouteilles de _Sang-ria©_ à leur disposition, afin que leur envie de s'en prendre aux gens du Ministère soit vite étanchée. Il faut que l'Histoire change et que ces accords soient signés. Vu ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

Ma première mission seule !

Je remerciai Blackwell et regagnai mon bureau.

Bien préparer les missions était primordial pour tout Retourneur de Temps. Je compulsai d'abord les ouvrages traitant du dix-huitième siècle, puis dénichai toutes les informations relatives aux vampires et leurs pourparlers, annotant toutes mes recherches sur le carnet.

Au bout de trois jours seulement, je pus procéder au calcul de mes coordonnées spatio-temporelles, que je soumis à Catherine Pinkerton pour vérification.

Elle revint me voir en fin de matinée.

\- Tu fais des progrès, concéda-t-elle. Tu t'es juste trompée de deux décimales, là et là.

Je la remerciai vivement. J'étais prête pour la mission. Coup d'envoi demain à huit heures. J'avais hâte de faire mes preuves.

Alors que je classai mes papiers, mon regard tomba sur une série de calculs que j'avais faits quelques semaines plus tôt, et corrigés avec Catherine. J'avais donné des dates et des lieux au hasard, du moins, le croyait-elle.

Parmi les calculs se trouvaient les coordonnées pouvant avertir Buchanan de son arrestation.

Dans ma main, les coordonnées de ma mission.

Demain, je serais seule, sans personne pour me surveiller, pas même Tom Morrow. N'était-ce pas ce que j'avais toujours voulu ?

Je restai éveillée une partie de la nuit, à me demander si j'aurais le cran de réaliser cette mission personnelle.

À côté de moi, Charlie ronflait doucement, signe qu'il dormait comme un bienheureux.

J'entendis Jamie nous appeler de sa chambre, mais je ne me levai pas. Même si c'était dur, il fallait qu'il apprenne à faire ses nuits tout seul, comme un grand.

Au bout d'un moment, le silence revint...

Et le réveil sonna.

\- Déjà ? marmonnai-je, la bouche pâteuse.

J'avais à peine dormi trois heures. Charlie, bien plus matinal que moi, repoussa les couvertures.

\- Allez debout, c'est l'heure ! dit-il dans un bâillement.

\- Sans cœur, marmottai-je.

Je me rendis en traînant des pieds dans la chambre de mon bébé, qui dormait encore, sa petite bouche grande ouverte. Comme Charlie fit mine de vouloir entrer, je posai mon doigt sur la bouche inutile de le réveiller, autant prendre le petit déjeuner en paix.

L'odeur du café embauma la cuisine et un hibou tapa à la fenêtre pour apporter la Gazette.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demandai-je.

\- Rien de bien transcendant... mais c'est agréable de lire ce genre de nouvelles ! Écoute : « _Les fantômes demandent des allocations logement au Ministère de la Magie_ ».

\- Je leur souhaite bien du courage, ricanai-je. Le Ministère est débordé en ce moment, et...

Charlie me coupa la parole en levant la main :

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Chéri, on n'entend que lui dans un rayon de quinze kilomètres, grommelai-je en entendant Jamie pleurer. J'y vais !

Mon petit garçon agita ses poings vers moi quand il me vit passer la porte de sa chambre :

\- _Papa, papa !_ hoqueta-t-il.

Je le pris dans mes bras et le réconfortai. Il attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux et tira dessus :

\- _Papa !_

C'était un fait indéniable : mon fils appelait tout papa. Charlie en était vexé : « _il n'a qu'un papa, et c'est moi_ », avait-il grommelé quand cuillère, biberon, jouet et contenu de couche étaient surnommés papa, ce qui me faisait hurler de rire.

Quand Jamie vit son père, il réclama aussitôt ses bras. Je regardai l'horloge de la cuisine et sursautai : j'allais être en retard. J'avalai en vitesse mon café qui me brûla la langue, fourrai un morceau de brioche dans ma bouche et montai prendre la douche en vitesse.

\- À quelle heure reviens-tu ? me demanda Charlie en me voyant me bagarrer avec les lacets de mes chaussures. J'ai une réunion vers 11H...

\- Pas de souci, je serais là.

Il m'embrassa tendrement. Je caressai les petits cheveux bruns de Jamie et transplanai jusqu'au Ministère.

oOo oOo oOo

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine quand j'entrai les coordonnées temporelles sur mon Retourneur de Temps. Tom me regarda faire, tout sourire :

\- Veux-tu que je vérifie ? proposa-t-il.

\- Non ! m'exclamai-je en couvrant la montre de ma main. Je suis en solo je te rappelle !

\- À vos ordres Madame ! Fais attention à toi surtout.

Je hochai la tête et actionnai le mécanisme, laissant le Temps m'absorber toute entière.

Il faisait nuit quand j'arrivai. Le vent soufflait dans la lande, les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel et il n'y avait pas une âme qui vive aux alentours.

Seule se dressait la demeure des Buchanan aux murs décrépis, au milieu d'un parc laissé à l'abandon.

Je contemplai la masure : je pouvais encore faire demi-tour.

C'était le 1er septembre 1996, et il n'était pas encore tout à fait minuit. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me dirigeai droit vers la porte. Je cognai le heurtoir, à la fois impatiente et nerveuse à l'idée de revoir James Buchanan.

La porte s'ouvrit et Jarvy, l'elfe de maison des Buchanan eut un air surpris en me voyant :

\- Miss McBee ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Est-ce que James est là ? demandai-je aussitôt.

\- Oui, mais Miss...

Je ne laissai pas terminer et entrai. La plus vive lueur venait de la pièce sur ma droite, et je m'y rendis d'un pas pressé, l'elfe sur les talons.

Il était là, au milieu de la pièce, les mains dans les poches. Il n'était pas seul cependant : quatre Aurors l'entouraient.

Nos regards se croisèrent et il fut étonné de me voir. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit choc : à chaque fois que je lui rendais visite à Sainte Mangouste, ce n'était qu'indifférence de sa part.

Les quatre sorciers me virent aussi et furent mécontents de voir leurs conciliabules stoppés par mon arrivée.

Un hippogriffe passa.

James fut le premier à tirer avantage de la situation : il lança un sortilège sur l'un des Aurors.

\- Baisse-toi ! m'ordonna-t-il quand les trois autres ripostèrent aussitôt.

Les sortilèges fusèrent dans la bibliothèque, heurtant de plein fouet les étagères tout autour de moi et les livres dégringolèrent au sol. Je trouvai refus derrière le canapé.

J'étais en plein cauchemar : c'était comme revivre la Bataille de Poudlard une nouvelle fois.

J'avisai un Auror qui se tenait à portée de ma baguette pour le stupéfixer. Hélas, son collègue me vit et tenta de me jeter un sortilège. Jarvy s'interposa entre lui et moi, et renvoya le sort à son expéditeur d'un claquement de doigts.

\- Ne bougez pas Miss ! s'exclama-t-il.

James se battait contre le troisième Auror, bien décidé à sauver sa peau. Je fronçai les sourcils : où était passé le quatrième que j'avais voulu stupéfixer ?

À quatre pattes, je sortis de ma cachette, évitant un sortilège qui frôla ma tête et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

Il était là, de l'autre côté de la porte, et avait fait apparaître un patronus argenté, à qui il donnait ses instructions :

\- Demande de renfort immédiat : le suspect nous a attaqués ! Je répète...

Il se décida ensuite d'aller appréhender Buchanan, mais tomba nez à nez avec moi. Un court instant, je lus la panique dans son regard et nous levâmes nos baguettes en même temps. Il fut plus rapide cependant : je reçu un sortilège doloris.

La douleur fut insupportable. Des centaines de lames chauffées à blanc me traversèrent de part en part et je me mis à hurler à m'en casser la voix.

\- NON ! hurla une voix non loin de moi.

Un éclair de lumière passa au-dessus de moi et la douleur s'arrêta brusquement. L'instant d'après, James fut près de moi, inquiet, et m'aida à me relever :

\- Bon sang, McBee, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? gronda-t-il.

\- Je suis... venue te... prévenir, articulai-je.

\- C'est très réussi ! Tu peux te lever ? Accroche-toi à moi...

Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et m'aida à me relever. Mais, à peine nous fîmes quelques pas qu'une voix retentit derrière nous :

\- Pas un geste.

Un des Aurors nous menaçait avec sa baguette, le nez en sang. Je sentis Buchanan se contracter contre moi.

Le sorcier nous regarda tour à tour, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur ses collègues au sol, furieux.

J'eus un mauvais pressentiment.

Buchanan aussi.

L'Auror leva sa baguette et James me projeta sur le côté : l'instant d'après, le sortilège de la mort le frappait de plein fouet et il s'effondra lourdement sur le sol.

\- NON ! hurlai-je en me précipitant à ses côtés.

Je le retournai délicatement, n'osant y croire : les yeux grands ouverts, Buchanan regardait l'éternité, toute lueur de vie éteinte de son regard.

\- MAIS QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ? criai-je à l'adresse de l'Auror, paniqué.

Il ne me répondit pas. Il n'y avait aucune once de compassion dans son regard ni aucuns remords.

\- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA ! VOUS L'AVEZ ASSASSINE ! VOUS...

Choquée, je le vis lever sa baguette sur moi pour me réduire au silence...

Quel sortilège allait-il me lancer ? Je ne le sus jamais : le Temps soudain se figea, et Tom Morrow se matérialisa devant moi, sa baguette brandie, en colère.

\- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il sans me regarder.

\- Oui.

Je l'avais échappé belle... D'un rapide coup d'œil, Morrow évalua la situation. Trois Aurors étaient à terre stupéfixés, un quatrième se tenait figé devant moi et je tenais le corps de Buchanan contre moi.

Il agita d'abord sa baguette sur les quatre sorciers pour leur effacer la mémoire. Puis, il se tourna vers moi :

\- On doit y aller.

\- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ! m'écriai-je, sentant les larmes jaillir de mes yeux.

\- Il est mort, tu ne peux plus rien faire.

\- Mais...

\- NON POLLY !

C'était la première fois que je le voyais tellement en colère. Il se baissa pour se mettre à mon niveau :

\- Pourquoi ? Je te l'ai dit : toujours étudier les tenants et aboutissants d'un voyage dans le temps ! Savais-tu ce que tu faisais en venant ici ? James Buchanan n'est pas censé avoir de futur et tu as failli mourir, par ta faute !

\- On m'a envoyé en mission sauver des Aurors qui allaient se faire trucider par des vampires ! m'exclamai-je à mon tour. Où est la différence ?

\- Parce qu'on ne sauvait pas la vie de ces Aurors, c'était les pourparlers ! Pour l'avenir de la Communauté des Vampires dans le futur !

\- La mission au lieu des hommes ?

\- Oui !

Morrow se leva et fit les cent pas pour se calmer.

\- Il est censé mourir, quoi que tu fasses. C'est pour ça que le Temps t'a envoyé quelques minutes _après_ l'irruption des Aurors chez lui. Tu as fait une grave erreur en venant ici.

Je contemplai le corps sans vie de James : il était mort par ma faute.

Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu pour lui. Cela fait des mois, des années que je me promettais de le sauver. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça.

Je sanglotai.

Avec un temps de retard, un déclic se fit dans ma tête, accompagné d'une formidable migraine. Les images se mêlèrent dans ma tête : je me voyais rendre visite à Buchanan à Saint Mangouste, mais un nouveau souvenir s'imprima : celle de son enterrement, au sommet d'une colline venteuse...

Tom vit ma souffrance et m'expliqua :

\- C'est comme si tu te tenais dans l'œil d'un ouragan. Le passé, le présent, le futur, ce qui était, ce qui sera, ce qui aurait pu, tout se mélange dans ta mémoire. En modifiant le passé, tu as changé le futur. Si tu demandes à Charlie ses souvenirs concernant James Buchanan, il te dira qu'il est mort un soir de septembre, quand les Aurors l'ont appréhendé chez lui.

\- Mais j'étais là !

\- Je leur ai modifié leurs souvenirs. Pour eux, tu n'as jamais été là. Viens maintenant, je te ramène à la maison.

Il me prit le bras et m'aida à me relever. Mais, me voyant effondrée, il me prit un instant dans ses bras :

\- C'est ma faute, pleurai-je. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

\- Je sais. Comprends-tu maintenant pourquoi Poudlard est enfermé dans sa Bulle Temporelle ? Pour ne pas être tenté, pour ne pas changer ce qu'il s'est passé. Un grain de sable, et Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait régner sur le Monde sans que rien ne l'arrête... Allez viens maintenant, il faut laisser le Temps reprendre sa course. Les renforts doivent arriver pour constater son décès.

J'essuyai mes larmes.

Nous nous plaçâmes hors de vue de l'Auror, puis Tom actionna sa montre. Je vis le sorcier contempler avec satisfaction le corps sans vie de Buchanan. Le cœur brisé, je m'accrochai au bras de Tom, et nous revînmes dans notre présent.

oOo oOo oOo

Tom Morrow était en proie à un grand dilemme. Il aimait Polly de tout son cœur – il lui devait tellement ! – mais sa conduite avait été irresponsable. Il savait combien elle souffrait, combien elle s'en voulait de la mort de son ami... Mais il voulait aussi qu'elle comprenne la leçon... Était-ce cruel de sa part ?

Ils arrivèrent dans leur présent, dans une ruelle non loin du Ministère. Et, tandis qu'il la regardait, il prit sa décision.

Pendant un instant, Polly lui tourna le dos pour s'assurer qu'aucun moldu ne venait dans leur direction.

Alors, il leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur elle :

\- _Oubliette_... chuchota-t-il.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre a été très éprouvant à écrire. Jusqu'à ce matin d'ailleurs, j'ai apporté quelques corrections. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu... et qu'il ne vous a pas trop choqué. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier Nanuq de m'avoir conseillé!**

 **Ecire sur le voyage dans le temps n'est pas facile: il faut que tout soit logique et ne pas se tromper dans les dates. Mais je n'y peux rien: j'adore ça (noooon sans blague?). Pour les lecteurs fan de Tom Morrow, il reviendra très prochainement d'ailleurs. Et puis qui sait? Peut être qu'un jour j'écrirais un vrai roman sur ses aventures?**

 **Pour les autres nouvelles: il reste un chapitre à écrire/lire... Et il sera posté le jour de Noël (oui oui, lundi prochain!). Et soyez à l'écoute: je mettrais en place une deuxième petite loterie pour gagner le tome 1 version papier!**

 **Merci encore de me lire, merci encore de me laisser des commentaires! Je ne vous le dirais jamais assez je crois... Et merci à AppleCherry Pie de prendre son temps sur ses journées déjà surchargées pour me corriger! Best Beta Ever!**

 **A lundi prochain!**

 **Votre Citrouille**


	28. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 – Une Magicienne nommée Polly**

 _Seize ans plus tard_

Ce fut le réveil qui me tira du sommeil. Je grommelai : je faisais un beau rêve, dans lequel je repartais à Poudlard. Bâillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je repoussai mon côté de couverture en veillant à ne pas réveiller Charlie.

Le pauvre : il avait été malade toute la nuit. Sa respiration sifflante me fit de la peine, mais aujourd'hui, il n'y échapperait pas : je passerais chez l'apothicaire à mon retour pour refaire le plein de Pimentine.

Je nouai la ceinture de mon peignoir autour de ma taille, puis sortis de la chambre en traînant des pieds, avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Autant profiter du calme avant la tempête !

Tout en me brossant les dents, je notai que quelques mèches grises clairsemaient ma chevelure au niveau des tempes.

Que faire ? Laisser tel quel ou utiliser un colorant ?

\- C'est pas beau de vieillir, marmonnai-je à mon reflet.

Une fois douchée et habillée, j'allai réveiller mes enfants.

Je toquai d'abord à la porte de la chambre de mon aîné avant d'entrer. Je traversai avec soin la pièce, de peur de me cogner sur sa valise ou de marcher sur ses jouets - pardon, ses « objets de collection » qui traînaient sur le sol.

\- Debout mon chaton, il faut se lever ! chantonnai-je à l'adresse du tas de couvertures qui surplombait le lit.

Je tirai d'un coup sec les rideaux, ouvris la fenêtre, et poussai les volets. Un vent frais entra dans la chambre et j'entendis Jamie grommeler.

L'aube se levait à peine et chassait les dernières étoiles du ciel. Une bonne odeur de terre mouillée me chatouilla les narines.

\- Jamie, je ne te le dirai pas deux fois, répétai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Un grognement inintelligible me répondit, et j'employai la manière forte en faisant léviter son édredon à l'aide de ma baguette.

\- Maman ! rouspéta-t-il, furieux d'être ainsi exposé au froid du petit matin.

\- Debout jeune homme ! On part dans deux heures. Et tu me feras le plaisir de ranger un peu ta chambre.

Je sortis en laissant mon bougon de fils émerger de son sommeil pour me rendre dans la chambre en face de la sienne.

Évidemment, le lit était vide.

Je descendis dans la cuisine pour y trouver ma fille attablée devant son petit déjeuner. Olivia leva les yeux vers moi quand j'entrai et me souris :

\- Bonjour maman !

\- Bonjour mon petit hibou. Bien dormi ?

Elle leva la tête pour recevoir son bisou du matin. J'en profitai pour la serrer un instant contre moi, avant de préparer ma tasse de café.

Je m'installai devant elle et fis léviter tasse et cafetière devant moi, tandis qu'Olivia beurrait avec soin mes tartines.

\- J'ai entendu papa tousser toute la nuit, dit-elle.

\- Il a la grippe. Il ne vous emmènera pas à l'école cette fois-ci.

Olivia fut déçue : elle adorait son père. Elle lui ressemblait d'ailleurs, d'une manière frappante : elle avait hérité de ses cheveux roux et de ses innombrables taches de rousseur.

Jamie en revanche tenait de moi : nous partagions le même désespoir chaque matin devant le miroir à tenter de dompter notre chevelure châtain hirsute.

Mon fils ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à nous rejoindre, de mauvaise humeur.

\- B'jour, grommela-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le siège à côté de sa sœur.

Il trempa sans passion sa tartine dans son chocolat et je me demandai comment il s'en sortait seul à Poudlard sans sa mère pour le tirer du lit.

\- J'en connais un qui s'est couché tard, se moqua Olivia.

\- C'est pas ma faute, je terminais le dernier Assassin's Creed ! se justifia-t-il. Et puis, tu peux parler toi : j'ai vu de la lumière sous la porte de ta chambre jusque tard dans la nuit, tu écrivais encore tes âneries !

\- Jamie ! grondai-je tandis qu'Olivia prenait un air outré.

\- Je préfère écrire des âneries plutôt que de me bousiller le cerveau devant des jeux vidéo débiles ! rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Hé ! Ça suffit vous deux ! m'exclamai-je en sentant venir la dispute.

Ils se tirèrent mutuellement la langue pour avoir quand même le dernier mot.

\- Vos valises sont faites ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

Olivia me répondit d'un « oui ! » sonore et Jamie grommela. Étonnant.

\- Chéri, je t'ai demandé hier soir si tu avais besoin de mon aide, soupirai-je.

La sonnette à la porte l'empêcha de répondre. J'échangeai un regard avec mes enfants : il était bien trop tôt pour recevoir de la visite !

\- C'est peut-être Teddy ? suggéra Jamie, plein d'espoir.

\- Restez là tous les deux, ordonnai-je en me levant.

Je pris avec moi ma baguette et allai ouvrir à l'inconnu qui persistait à sonner. Je levai les sortilèges qui protégeaient la porte et l'entrouvris, méfiante :

\- Oui ?

\- Vous êtes Polly McBee ? demanda un homme vêtu d'une veste bleue et portant une sacoche défraîchie.

\- Peut-être... C'est pour quoi ?

À l'abri de son regard, je tins ma baguette prête à toute éventualité. Il fouilla à l'intérieur de son sac pour un sortir une enveloppe jaunie par le temps.

\- J'ai du courrier pour vous.

\- Du courrier ? répétai-je, étonnée. Il est un peu tôt, non ?

\- Celui-ci est très spécial : cela fait près de cent ans qu'il dort dans nos cartons ! Le destinataire de l'époque a demandé à ce qu'il soit donné en main propre à une certaine Polly McBee, ce 1er septembre 2015, à 7h40 très précises. C'est vous ?

\- Oui, grommelai-je, en cachant ma baguette et en ouvrant grand ma porte.

Le postier eut un petit rire :

\- Avec les copains, on avait parié : on dirait que j'ai gagné ! Tenez, il faut que vous signiez cette décharge.

Il me tendit un récépissé que je signai, et il me donna l'enveloppe.

\- Bonne journée, Madame !

\- Vous aussi.

Je fermai la porte et fis face à mes enfants qui n'avaient pas manqué une miette de la conversation.

\- C'est de la part de qui ? chantonnèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- À votre avis ?

Je donnai l'enveloppe à Jamie qui étudia le tampon de la poste, daté du 1er septembre 1916. Il l'ouvrit et une carte postale lui tomba dans les mains. Mes enfants éclatèrent de rire en étudiant l'image : il s'agissait du dessin d'un militaire écossais au garde à vous, derrière lui, un âne lui soulevait le kilt tandis qu'en arrière-plan, un officier venait à sa rencontre.

\- C'est de Tom ! s'écria mon fils. Et il a laissé un mot : « _À Jamie et Olivia : passez une bonne rentrée des classes. À bientôt, Tom M._ ». Dis maman, je peux garder la carte ?

\- Si tu veux, mon chaton...

J'étais prête à parier que la carte aurait fait le tour du Poudlard Express avant la fin de la journée.

\- Et maintenant, va finir de préparer ta valise. Allez ouste !

Jamie fila aussitôt dans les escaliers. Sa sœur ne le suivit pas et je m'inquiétai :

\- Qu'y a-t-il mon petit hibou en sucre ?

\- Maman, tu crois qu'un jour je serai aussi bon écrivain que Mamily ?

\- Mais bien sûr ma chérie ! la rassurai-je aussitôt. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Ma fille haussa les épaules : je compris.

\- Je vois. C'est à cause de ce que ton frère t'a dit ? Ne l'écoute pas. Ton père et moi sommes très fiers de tes talents d'écrivain.

Olivia excellait dans le domaine de l'écriture. Elle avait d'ailleurs repris lors de sa deuxième année le journal qu'avait créé sa tante Rose, _le Petit Poudlard_. Et tous les mois, Charlie et moi recevions notre exemplaire par hibou. Je savais également qu'elle rédigeait en grand secret son premier roman.

Je lui caressai affectueusement ses boucles rousses et lui embrassai la joue.

\- Allez, va finir ta valise maintenant.

Je l'entendis grimper les marches tandis que je rangeais la cuisine d'un coup de baguette magique. Puis je montai voir l'état de santé de Charlie.

\- Tu es réveillé ? chuchotai-je en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Je vais mourir, l'entendis-je grommeler entre deux quintes de toux.

J'entrai dans la chambre et m'assis à côté de lui, touchant son front brûlant de fièvre.

\- Mon pauvre amour... Pas de rentrée scolaire pour toi cette année.

\- Je dois y aller, grogna-t-il. C'est la dernière rentrée de Jamie.

\- Il en est hors de question. Tu restes ici, bien au chaud.

\- C'est pas juste, soupira-t-il.

\- Mais c'est comme ça.

Je lui embrassai son front moite de sueur et il ferma les yeux.

Je le bordai avec douceur et quittai la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

\- MAMAN ! OU AS-TU MIS MES CALEÇONS ? hurla Jamie.

\- Mais chuuuut enfin ! Ton père dort.

\- D'accord, chuchota Jamie. Maman, où as-tu mis mes caleçons ?

oOo oOo oOo

À neuf heures, les malles étaient bouclées et entreposées dans le coffre de la voiture. J'attendais que les enfants disent au revoir à leur père avant de partir : enroulé dans une couverture, le nez rouge, une chaussette sur deux au pied, il serrait fort dans ses bras Jamie et Olivia, chacun lui promettant de nous écrire souvent.

\- J'y compte bien, leur répondit Charlie d'une voix cassée. Soyez sages tous les deux, et je parle surtout pour toi Jamie.

\- Moi ? s'écria ce dernier, outré. Mais je suis toujours sage !

\- À d'autres. Allez, filez maintenant !

Les enfants l'embrassèrent une dernière fois et sortirent de la maison.

\- Je passerai prendre de la Pimentine sur le Chemin de Traverse, lui promis-je. Tu veux autre chose ? De la soupe ? Des fruits ? Une pâtisserie ?

\- Un bisou magique ? se moqua-t-il. Vous allez être en retard.

\- À tout à l'heure !

Une fois dehors, ce fut pour constater que Jamie et Olivia se disputaient pour savoir qui serait assis devant. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre :

\- Dépêchez-vous de vous décider ! m'exclamai-je.

Olivia fut le plus prompte à réagir et s'engouffra la première dans la Coccinelle, choisissant la place avant. Jamie bouda à mort et s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture.

\- Allez, dites au revoir à la maison ! dis-je en faisant tourner le moteur.

\- Maman, on a plus cinq ans ! rétorqua Olivia, qui se tourna quand même vers la fenêtre pour saluer son père.

En temps normal, le trajet mettait près de quatre heures, mais, grâce à papi Arthur et sa passion pour la mécanique, nous ne mîmes qu'une quarantaine de minutes pour rejoindre la gare de King's Cross.

Les enfants étaient surexcités par leur rentrée des classes : Jamie avait hâte de reprendre ses entraînements de Quidditch au sein de l'équipe des Gryffondors, et Olivia prenait déjà très à cœur ses nouvelles responsabilités de préfète des Serdaigles.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la gare londonienne, mais je tournai un peu avant de trouver une place de parking libre. A peine le moteur éteint que les enfants sautèrent hors de la voiture pour sortir leurs valises du coffre.

\- Jamie ! m'exclamai-je en voyant mon fils prendre seul la direction de la gare. Attends-moi à côté de la voiture !

Mais il ne m'écouta pas et fila à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel et nous le suivîmes.

Il y avait du monde dans la gare et beaucoup de moldus courraient après leurs trains.

\- Par ici ma chérie !

Je passai la barrière magique avec Olivia et cherchai aussitôt Jamie des yeux.

\- Il est là-bas, maman, m'avertit Olivia.

Ce fut la chevelure bleu électrique de Teddy que j'aperçus d'abord. Les deux garçons se tenaient loin du Poudlard Express et parlaient déjà avec animation.

\- Oh, bonjour Mrs McBee ! me salua poliment Teddy quand nous les rejoignîmes.

\- Bonjour Teddy… Dis donc, Jamie McBee, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase « attends-moi à côté de la voiture » ?

\- Maman, grogna Jamie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je soupirai : mon fils était intenable, surtout quand son meilleur ami Teddy Lupin était dans les environs.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas prendre exemple sur ta sœur, parfois ?

Jamie ricana :

\- À Miss-Olivia-Sainte-Nitouche ? Plutôt me faire dévorer par un dragon !

Je fis les gros yeux et Olivia le fusilla du regard.

\- Jamie !

\- Je rigole maman.

Je poussai un soupir devant la bêtise de mon fils. Avais-je été pareille à son âge ?

\- Maman, me demanda Olivia en tournant résolument le dos à son grand frère, est-ce que je peux aller rejoindre mes copines ?

\- Bien sûr mon petit hibou, lui répondis-je, un peu chagrinée de la voir partir si vite.

Je lui ouvris grand mes bras et elle s'y réfugia. Je lui caressai les cheveux : ma petite fille allait me manquer.

\- Je sais que tu seras sage cette année, mais essaye de t'amuser un peu d'accord ? Je t'autorise même à sortir de ta salle commune pendant le couvre-feu.

Je la sentis rire contre moi et je lui embrassai le bout de son nez.

\- Passe un bon trimestre, mon cœur.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue une dernière fois, prit sa valise et monta dans le Poudlard Express.

\- Bonjour, Polly, me salua une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour faire face à Harry Potter, tout sourire et les mains au fond de ses poches. Il accompagnait son fils aîné James qui entrait dans sa deuxième année, et veillait aussi au départ de Teddy, dont il était le parrain.

Étant moi-même la marraine du fils de Tonks, je suivais, avec Harry, les progressions de son apprentissage magique.

Ce qui n'était _pas_ une sinécure.

Un Poufsouffle comme sa mère, et charmant comme son père : j'avais eu la bêtise de penser qu'il serait un modèle pour mon Gryffondor de fils...

Combien de hiboux Harry et moi avions reçus pour nous avertir que Lupin et McBee avaient séché les cours, mis des pétards dans leurs chaudrons, avaient soudoyé les elfes de maison, avaient joué au Quidditch en pleine nuit ?

\- Je suis content de savoir qu'il s'agit de leur dernière année, me confia Harry à voix basse.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, approuvai-je. Au fait, pour les vacances, c'est toi ou moi qui récupères Teddy ?

\- Je l'ai eu pendant les vacances d'été, c'est à ton tour !

Je grimaçai : j'avais trois mois pour me préparer à la catastrophe. Charlie allait être ravi. Harry me demanda des nouvelles de ce dernier, étonné de ne pas le voir ici.

\- Il est cloué au lit, lui expliquai-je. La grippe.

\- Je compatis.

Mon fils éclata de rire à une blague de Teddy.

\- Allez zou, tous les deux, dans le train ! Sinon les meilleures places seront prises. Et je parle par expérience.

\- Le Temps n'attend pas, c'est ça ? se moqua Jamie.

\- C'est exact, et si tu ne veux pas que je...

Je m'interrompis : soudain, une forte impression de déjà-vu me donna le tournis.

C'était aujourd'hui.

Je tournai la tête et croisai le regard choqué d'une jeune Polly.

\- Maman, ça va ? s'inquiéta Jamie.

\- Oui, mon chéri, me repris-je. Allez, montez dans le train avec Teddy ou vous allez être en retard.

Jamie se laissa embrasser, un peu inquiet de mon changement d'humeur, et je lui donnai mes dernières instructions :

\- Sois sage surtout ! On se revoit à Noël.

\- À bientôt, maman.

Je le regardai monter dans le Poudlard Express en compagnie de Teddy : les deux garçons me firent un dernier signe de la main et s'engouffrèrent dans le train. Une fois seule, je tournai les talons et allai à la rencontre de ma jeune version.

Qu'il était étrange de se voir ainsi !

\- Bonjour Tom, saluai-je, en me dévorant du regard.

\- Bonjour patronne. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet... Bonjour petite Polly...

\- Bonjour m'dame, chuchota-t-elle, terrifiée.

J'éclatai de rire : je me souvins parfaitement de ma nervosité à l'époque.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer ! Allons-nous asseoir, veux-tu ?

Je trouvai un banc à l'écart de la foule, où nous pouvions discuter en privé.

Comme il était étrange de revivre cette scène ! Cela faisait plus de vingt ans que je l'avais vécu. J'étais alors en 7e année et je paraissais si jeune et si insouciante !

C'était moi qui avais désiré provoquer cette rencontre temporelle, même si techniquement, je l'avais déjà vécue. Mais ma jeune version avait besoin d'être réconfortée.

Je souris en la regardant : la même chevelure brune ébouriffée, le même nez en trompette, et certainement des converses au pied...

\- Je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions à me poser...

\- Parce que vous les avez déjà posées, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Mais avant de commencer, je t'avertis : je ne pourrai pas répondre à toutes tes questions. Oui, je sais, c'est nul de s'entendre dire ça, ne fais pas cette tête !

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Tom, qui écoutait la conversation, l'air de rien. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le Tom Morrow que je connaissais : celui-ci avait été avant tout mon professeur à Poudlard. Pas encore mon fils adoptif, ni tout à fait mon ami.

\- Pour te rassurer, d'abord. Je sais que tu passes des moments difficiles, mais je t'assure que ça va s'arranger.

\- Vraiment ? me demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

\- Oui. Laisse faire le temps.

Pauvre Polly... Elle subissait les contrecoups d'un mariage arrangé organisé par grand-mère, rendant Charlie fou de jalousie... Et puis il y avait aussi les ASPIC en fin d'année, et les derniers mois à passer à Poudlard en compagnie de Rose, de Tonks, des Nullos, de Bony...

\- Est-il... commença-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

J'eus un sourire : je me souvins également de cette angoisse... Est-ce que mon amour pour Charlie avait défié le temps ? Oui. Encore aujourd'hui, j'étais toujours aussi amoureuse de lui qu'au premier jour.

Et, malgré ce semblant de mariage présidé par Will bien des années auparavant, nous n'avions jamais pris le temps de formaliser notre union : mais qui s'en souciait ? Dans nos cœurs, il était mon mari, et j'étais sa femme...

\- C'est compliqué, finis-je par dire.

\- Ça fait partie des questions auxquelles vous ne pouvez pas répondre ?

\- Je te laisse la surprise, dis-je, espiègle. Et puis, je sais que tu es assez intelligente pour deviner toute seule.

\- Suis-je heureuse au moins ?

\- Très. Jamie et Olivia sont des amours, même si Jamie a hérité de notre sale caractère.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Polly joua avec son écharpe. J'eus un pincement au cœur : ce bout de laine me manquait énormément.

\- Est-ce que... suis-je obligée de devenir Retourneur de Temps ?

La question à un million de gallions. J'avais envie de lui dire que non, qu'elle devait préserver dans son choix d'Archéomagie. Mais beaucoup de choses reposaient sur ses frêles épaules : la vie de Tom, par exemple... Et, d'un autre côté, j'avais appris à aimer ce métier un peu dingue au fil des années, jusqu'à en devenir la directrice. Mais quel parcours semé d'embûches ! Je pris une profonde inspiration :

\- Quoi que tu penses, ce choix te revient, dis-je pour adoucir les angles. Mais je te donne quand même un conseil : vis ta vie, petite Polly. Va à l'Université, aime-le, ris, joue au Quidditch, chante faux sous la douche. Tu rejoindras les Retourneurs de Temps quand l'heure sera venue. Mais en attendant, ne pense pas à ça et contente-toi de profiter de ta jeunesse.

Elle eut un sourire, apaisée : l'écharpe desserra quelques anneaux et chercha ma main pour une caresse. J'eus une pensée mélancolique : j'avais affronté beaucoup de drames dans ma vie, la mort de mes grands-parents, de Tonks, de Bony, de Buchanan... Mais tout était derrière moi désormais. Mon cœur avait depuis longtemps fait le deuil de mes chers disparus.

Alors que la Polly qui se tenait devant moi avait encore tout à affronter.

\- Les temps vont être durs, petite Polly, la prévins-je. Je ne vais pas te cacher que tu vas souffrir.

Nous regardâmes ensemble le Poudlard Express toujours à quai. Onze heures n'avaient pas encore sonné.

Mes pensées s'envolèrent vers Jamie et Olivia, à rire avec leurs amis...

\- Tonks n'aurait jamais manqué la rentrée scolaire de son fils, di Polly, la voix douloureuse.

Tonks ! J'aurais aimé la voir encore une fois, j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit ici pour contempler son grand garçon...

\- En effet.

Poly me regarda intensément. Je savais qu'elle avait partiellement deviné le drame que je sous-entendais, mais je la suppliai du regard de ne pas m'en demander plus.

\- Et maintenant, retourne à Poudlard, petite Polly, repris-je d'une voix que j'espérai plus gaie. Et profite bien de tes derniers mois là-bas, d'accord ?

\- Oui, madame.

Nous nous levâmes en même temps. J'eus l'irrésistible envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer.

Tom se rapproche de moi.

\- A bientôt Tom. Et n'oubliez pas la réunion de service cette fois-ci ! grondai-je, sachant combien il faisait tout son possible pour les éviter.

\- Moi ? dit-il d'un air innocent. Je ne manque jamais une réunion.

Il régla son Retourneur de Temps et offrit son bras à Polly.

Je me souvins avec précision ce qu'il s'était produit après cet entretien : j'avais raté deux semaines de cours par sa faute et causé une vive agitation parmi mes proches.

\- Vous l'avez bien réglé ? demandai-je, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Sûr de chez sûr ?

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance ! Retour programmé le 13 avril 1991 à 16h03 !

Je lui faisais confiance pour ça. Mais en ce moment, le Temps semblait faire des siennes et cela faisait plusieurs fois que mes Agents m'avaient prévenue de différents décalages temporels, allant de quelques minutes à plusieurs jours.

Ce serait un point à soulever lors de la prochaine réunion.

\- À très bientôt, petit Polly, dis-je, un peu triste de quitter ma version plus jeune.

Elle eut un sourire et l'instant d'après, elle et Tom disparurent, emportés par le Temps, me laissant seule.

Au même instant, le chef de gare siffla le départ et le train s'ébranla. Je fis quelques pas sur le quai et suivit la lente progression du Poudlard Express qui emmenait au loin mes enfants.

Le train disparut dans un virage, laissant derrière lui une trace de vapeur.

Je poussai un soupir.

Un très long chapitre de ma vie venait de ses fermer.

Désormais, mon futur m'était inconnu...

Alors, soudain, une femme traversa la foule en boitillant, s'aidant d'une canne pour me rejoindre, l'air préoccupé.

\- Polly ! s'exclama-t-elle en me serrant le bras, il faut que tu partes avec moi !

Éberluée, je la contemplai : la femme avait la même chevelure ébouriffée que moi, à l'exception qu'elle était d'un blanc immaculé, et son visage était si semblable au mien qu'elle aurait pu passer pour ma jumelle : seules les profondes rides trahissaient son âge avancé.

\- Mais, où ça ? bredouillai-je, abasourdie de me voir si vieille.

\- Au pays des licornes... grommela-t-elle dans un soupir exaspéré. Dans le passé évidemment !

L'autre Polly me dévisagea intensément.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? m'apostropha-t-elle.

\- Mais je ne peux pas ! Je dois rentrer à la maison ! Charlie est malade, et...

Mamie Polly leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Arrête de discuter ! Toi et moi avons du pain sur la planche : nous devons impérativement nous rendre en 1989 !

Quoi ?

Qu'allait-il se passer encore?

* * *

 **Ne vous y trompez pas: il s'agit bien du dernier chapitre du Tome 3! Je n'ai pas encore mis le mot fin: il apparaîtra dans l'épilogue que je posterais dimanche 31 décembre. Ça fera presque tout pile un an que j'ai posté cette fic!**

 **Ce chapitre fait écho à celui du vingtième du Tome 2: il a été très simple à écrire, et j'ai pu constater, durant l'écriture, combien Polly avait grandi. Lorsque je l'avais écrit dans sa version 17 ans, je ressentais sa jeunesse et son insouciance, et ses questions un peu naïves. Polly a bien grandi... En tout cas, merci à vous, mes chers lecteurs, d'avoir permis à Polly de vivre ses aventures! Et à AppleCherry Pie de m'avoir grandement inspiré!**

 **J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié la lecture de cette parenthèse de vie des McBee-Weasley!**

 **Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant: il me reste encore une version papier du Tome 1, arborant les couleurs chatoyantes de Poufsouffle. Je lance donc une deuxième loterie pour le gagner, pour les fêtes de fin d'année. La règle est simple: il suffit de poster une petite review et de me dire quel est votre personnage préféré! Le concours est ouvert à tout le monde, dans le monde entier: n'hésitez donc pas!**

 **J'annoncerais le résultat du gagnant dimanche prochain. A vos claviers!**

 **A très bientôt pour la suite!**

 **Et je vous souhaites également de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année! :)**

 **Citrouille**


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Le front plissé sous la concentration, le petit garçon tenait à bout de bras l'énorme gâteau au chocolat. Fièrement, il déposa la pâtisserie sur la table, juste devant son arrière-grand-mère, sans avoir rien fait tomber.

La famille applaudit l'exploit tandis que ses oreilles prenaient une formidable teinte cramoisie. Puis, il joignit sa voix à celle des autres pour chanter un joyeux anniversaire à l'héroïne du jour, avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de ses sœurs, qui scandaient :

\- Les bougies, les bougies !

L'arrière-grand-mère se leva avec mille précautions et compta attentivement le nombre de petites flammes qui dansaient au-dessus du gâteau :

\- Il y a bien le compte ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

\- Oui ! hurlèrent les enfants.

\- Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide : mon souffle est comme ma carcasse, il n'a pas assez de force.

Ravis, les enfants se ruèrent pour aider leur arrière-grand-mère à souffler ses bougies. Quelqu'un sortit son appareil photo et immortalisa l'instant sous un nuage violet qui les fit tous tousser.

En ce 29 février, Polly McBee fêtait ses cent ans. Pour une sorcière de son âge, elle se sentait encore en pleine forme – malgré sa hanche qui lui jouait parfois de mauvais tours (conséquence d'une mauvaise chute de balai durant un match de Quidditch dans sa jeunesse) et une audition qui n'était plus aussi bonne qu'autrefois.

Et, en ce jour si particulier de son centième anniversaire, elle se sentait comblée, bien entourée de ses deux enfants, ses quatre petits-enfants et ses sept arrières petits-enfants.

Lorsque les cent bougies s'éteignirent, Jamie McBee prit le couteau et coupa à parts égales quatorze parts de gâteau. Polly accueillit sur ses genoux la petite dernière, Abigail McBee, quatre ans, qui éclata de rire quand elle se fit chatouiller.

Le gâteau se révéla être délicieux et le champagne savoureux. La famille porta un toast à Mamie Polly, lui souhaitant encore de nombreux anniversaires.

Les enfants demandèrent la permission de sortir dans le jardin pour profiter du timide rayon de soleil. Ils reçurent l'autorisation et s'égaillèrent aussitôt dans la maison. Les adultes, eux, s'empressèrent de débarrasser la table, et insistèrent pour que Polly ne bouge pas de son siège. Elle les regarda s'affairer.

\- Un café, maman ? demanda Olivia en lui posant une main sur son épaule.

Polly secoua la tête.

\- Non. Aide-moi plutôt à m'installer dehors. J'aimerais voir les enfants jouer.

Olivia passa un bras autour de la taille de sa mère et l'aida à regagner le jardin, pour l'installer sur le petit banc en bois blanc.

\- Tu veux autre chose ?

\- Non, je te remercie mon petit hibou.

Olivia déposa un baiser sur la joue de mère, et la laissa regarder les enfants s'amuser.

Peut-être était-ce dû au gâteau ou bien au champagne, mais Polly se sentait étonnamment bien. Le soleil lui caressait doucement le visage, et plusieurs fois, ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Polly se mit à rêvasser, bondissant d'un souvenir à un autre.

Elle rêva qu'elle était de retour à Poudlard.

Au bout d'un moment, Nymphadora Tonks s'installa à côté d'elle.

\- Bouge tes fesses, mamie ! plaisanta Tonks, ses cheveux aussi roses et pétillants que dans son souvenir.

\- Un peu de respect pour les personnes âgées ! ronchonna Polly en se poussant un peu pour permettre à sa meilleure amie de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Que fais-tu là d'ailleurs ?

\- Je suis venue te chercher, pardi !

Polly tourna la tête dans sa direction, surprise.

\- Et pour aller où s'il te plaît ?

Tonks ne répondit pas, se contenant de sourire largement. Polly comprit et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

\- Il était temps ! J'ai fini par croire qu'on m'avait oubliée figure toi ! Tu savais que je fêtais mon centième anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

\- C'était pour que tu fasses un chiffre rond, expliqua Tonks, espiègle.

Polly regarda ses petits-enfants, qui se chamaillaient.

\- J'imagine qu'on m'attend, finit-elle par dire.

\- Si par « on » tu sous-entends le Petit Coup de Foudre, la réponse est oui. Il t'attend depuis longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui est venu ? s'étonna Polly.

Tonks haussa les épaules, passant une main dans sa chevelure bleu électrique cette fois.

\- Va savoir… Il s'agit de tes pensées après tout !

\- Et comment on fait pour aller là-bas ?

\- Disons qu'il te suffit d'appeler le Magicobus…

\- Ah non alors ! Hors de question que je prenne ce maudit engin !

\- Je plaisantais ! En fait, tu n'as qu'à te lever et on remontera ensemble l'allée menant à Poudlard.

\- J'aime mieux ça. Mais il va falloir m'aider hein ! Je ne suis plus toute jeune.

\- Allez, en route Mamie Polly !

Tonks se leva et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Puis, bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux amies traversèrent le jardin, passant à côté des enfants qui ne firent pas attention à elle.

Arrivée à la barrière, Polly s'arrêta quelques instants et contempla une dernière fois sa maison.

\- J'ai vécu une belle vie, dit-elle dans un soupir de contentement.

Puis, en compagnie de Tonks, elle franchit les hautes grilles de Poudlard.

oOo oOo oOo

Jamie McBee dénicha une couverture dans un placard et sortit dans le jardin. Sa mère était toujours là, somnolant sous un rayon de soleil.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle, prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller. Il regarda le visage tranquille de Polly, qui s'était éteinte paisiblement dans son sommeil.

La dernière chose qu'elle avait entendue, c'était le rire joyeux des enfants.

FIN

* * *

 **Voilà. La trilogie Poufsouffle est terminée. C'est vraiment étrange de savoir que je n'écrirais plus sur Polly... J'y ai passé de bons moments, tout comme j'ai eu plusieurs fois l'envie de m'arracher les cheveux! Finalement, tout est bien qui fini bientôt non? Je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu enfin apposer le mot "fin" à un très long projet (trois ans que je suis dessus quand même!). J'ai en tout cas été très heureuse de vous ouvrir la porte de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles.**

 **Et dire qu'à la base, je voulais que ce tome ne fasse qu'une quinzaine de chapitres! Il a été bien plus long à écrire et les chapitres se sont énormément allongés au fil du temps (n'est ce pas chapitre 21?). En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **D'accord, me direz vous: mais, et maintenant?**

 **J'avais annoncé dans les derniers chapitres que 4 bonus seraient postés. Cependant, je ne le ferais pas. En cause mon imagination, qui a transformé deux bonus en mini-fic, que je vous ferais partagé sur ce site dans les prochains mois. Des spin-off en quelque sorte. Et je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit! :)**

 **J'ai usé et abusé des remerciements à chaque fin de chapitre, mais cette fic a vraiment pu se terminer grâce à vos lectures et vos commentaires, avec vos interrogations, vos espoirs, vos encouragements, vos cris de désespoir...**

 **Un grand merci en particulier à Cajou, Mimi70, Alea, Epicastos, Titou Douh, Miss Kara 1759, Rozen Chant, Twisted Bomb, Yoh-nee, Dreamer in the sky, 7608818, Levana01, Elorah, Petite inconnue, Sarah Leilla, Kelpique, Eden's Art, Niakovic, Noxl, Idrill01, Charliflex, Lilycaro et E. Catnip.**

 **Un immense merci pour tous les lecteurs du monde entier (ça me surprend toujours de savoir que je suis lue du fin fond du Canada jusqu'au Japon!): à vous tous, un million de baisers.**

 **Un autre merci à Nanuq qui a permis à James Buchanan d'exister par lui-même: si c'était à refaire, son rôle serait plus étoffée!**

 **Et un dernier merci qui vient du fin fond du coeur à AppleCherry Pie, une amie avant d'être une beta: merci de m'avoir soutenue, encouragé, d'avoir ri et pleuré, d'avoir hurlé devant mes bêtises orthographiques (au final, tout ça, tout ça) et me demander "alors? il en est où le chapitre?". D'ailleurs, si vous voulez lire du Will et Charlie, je vous conseille sa fic de Neige et d'Aulne: au hasard des lignes ou au tournant d'un couloir à Poudlard, vous risquez de croiser l'impressionnante masse capilaire de Polly!**

 **Pour la suite des festivités: rendez-vous le 2 mars 2018 pour la venue d'un nouvel héros tout droit venu de Serdaigle: Archibald Twitter! Je m'attelerais également à la correction du tome 2 et 3 pour l'envoyer à l'impression en court d'année (et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous offrirais à tous un exemplaire). Plusieurs loteries seront donc de nouveau organisé pour gagner, disons, les trois volumes de Polly?**

 **Je crois avoir fait le tour... Il est tant maintenant pour moi de vous souhaiter une belle année 2018: qu'elle vous apporte beaucoup de joie!**

 **A très bientôt mes Poufsouffles, mes Nullos, mes chers lecteurs...**

 **Votre Citrouille**


End file.
